


Sweet as Cinnamon

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrogance, Characters Do What They Want Often, Childhood Trauma, Cop Marco, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FBI Sting, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jury Tampering, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, More Kinks Than A Water Hose, Multi, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse - Jean, Shady lawyers, Southern Marco, Southern Stereotypes, Sting operations, Teacher Jean Kirstein, Teasing, The Family Business Is SKETCH, The Plot Twisted On ME, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover operation, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 220,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrightvale, Georgia - Sergeant Marco Bodt receives a call about a noise complaint in his own apartment building while on duty. Surprisingly, the call was for the new neighbor that moved in the night before. The door opens to a very intoxicated Jean Kirschtein who mistakes the good officer for the male stripper his friends had hired for his welcome party. Hilarious antics ensue in a tale about how two broken people learn to put the pieces together with one another after life has dealt them a rather unfortunate hand of cards that may or may not come back to haunt.</p><p>"Qui craint de souffrir, il souffre déjà de ce qu’il craint." ~ "He who fears suffering is already suffering that which he fears."<br/>Jean de La Fontaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, people wanted me to put up my version of dominant southern charming Marco so I am. This story is going to be quite long, with more fluff than plot and I did it that way on purpose before people rant about that. This story isn't one that's going to capture your soul, just maybe your heart. This story is going to force them together, then tug them apart, then push them back together. Update schedule is as follows: Every 3 weeks- 1-2 chapters - Fridays. If you can handle that, then without further ado, here the story and some codes you'll need. 
> 
> 823 - Marco's badge number, how they are referred to over radio  
> 10-8 : Begining tour of duty  
> 459: Burglary  
> 10-4: Affirmative; Okay.  
> 748: Badge number  
> 10-17: Enroute  
> 10-26: ETA - Estimated Time of Arrival  
> 666: Captain Levi's badge number  
> 10-23: Arrived on scene  
> 10-97: request tech lab
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Hearing someone clomp around in the apartment next door was enough to make him want to grab his duty weapon and shoot holes through the wall hoping he'd hit the idiot that moved in at 10am while he was trying to sleep. Groaning he rolled over to look at the alarm clock, seeing the bright red blocked numbers reading "10:15am" he grabbed a pillow and folded it over his head in hopes of blocking out some of the sound from above. He could only hope his neighbor wouldn't be so damn noisy all the time. By the time he finally fell asleep it was long after noon and when he awoke at 5:30pm he was less than thrilled. After grabbing a quick shower and a bite to eat he was throwing on his hunter green uniform and carefully adorning it with his silver chevrons, silver name plate, cufflinks, tie clip and his duty belt complete with his taser, pepper spray, two sets of handcuffs, gloves, his pistol and his radio. With the final piece of his uniform being his mid-calf black work boots, he slid them on and headed out the door off to the Wrightvale Police Department.

Officer Marco Bodt's night was not going well. First it was a call to apprehend the drunk screaming at girls on the street as they walked by, the next it was bringing in the tweaker that broke into Mrs. Addans the other day, and now it was a call to cite someone for noise in his own apartment complex. He knew someone had moved into the empty apartment across the hall but he didn't know it was going to be some punk ass kid throwing parties, and boy were they in for a big surprise when they realized a cop was their neighbor. It had been a pain in the ass listening to them move in and unpack as he tried to sleep, but this was just going to be one more step over the wrong way to get on his good side. Wrightvale, Georgia was a small town about 35 minutes outside Atalanta so they got a lot of tourists that just wanted to be somewhere small, but still close to the city. In the last census there were an estimated 29,000 people in the city so it wasn't too small but it was nowhere near city status even if it had just as many crazies running around.

Figuring that he should go ahead and get it over with it he opened the door to the Mallard apartment complex and headed upstairs. His ears already screamed at him as the harsh cacophony of what was being called music drilled into his ear drums, but he climbed the old stairs and stopped at apartment 3B knocking on the door as loudly as he could to ensure that he would be heard over the music. He was starting to become annoyed as no one had come to the door so he grabbed the small radio sitting at his shoulder about to call into the station when the door opened. A man of average height, just a few inches shorter than him with chestnut hair styled in a undercut wearing an old Metallica T-Shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans with some kind of cocktail in his hand was now standing in the door.

His words were slightly slurred but he could get the just of his words "Hey...ohmagod...the strippers here! Ha, oh they knew my type, hello handsome, come on in!"

Before he could voice his disapproval he was pulled through the door by his duty belt meeting the eyes of some familiar faces as he stumbled into the room "Sir, listen to me, I ain't a stripper. I am a police officer with the Wrightvale P.D. I'm here because of a noise complaint-"

"Oh, well, excuse me "officer" why don't you arrest me?! Hahaha!" Pushing his hands out, his voice inflected as his drunken laughter filled the room.

Marco raised an eyebrow and turned to the people he recognized "You better do somethin' about this before I seriously do arrest him, and keep the damn noise down. It's bad enough when I gotta come to my own apartment complex for this shit but it's worse when it's the new neighbor. Do somethin' about this before I do."

A tall, blonde man built like a tank rose from the sofa and grabbed the tipsy guy to prevent him from pushing his hands into Marco's pants "Jean, he's not the stripper, dude. Come on, over here before you get yourself in trouble. We're sorry Marco, we'll have a chat with him. You almost off duty yet? It's 4am."

Marco smiled "Yeah, and? I work 12 hour shifts, Reiner, I don't go off duty for another 3 hours. I gotta get back though, have a good time, just don't make me have to come back in here. Tell your friend I'm citing him for the noise violation." After scribbling out a citation and leaving it on the table, he headed out the door to finish his rounds. The drive back to the station was just as boring as he had hoped it would be since he just wanted to go home and sleep. Back at the station the captain was waiting at his desk for him with his permanent scowl etched into his sharp features.

"Bodt, you take care of everything?" The steely grey eyes of Captain Levi Ackerman met his own, as he waved around a stack of papers tucked neatly in an manila envelope.

"Yes, sir. Apparently I have a very stupid new neighbor, uh, what's in your hand sir?" Marco gestured towards the folder.

He thrust the folder into Marco's hands "Reports are due for last month's meth lab bust, have fun, sergeant." Sighing he flipped through the papers and sat down at his desk going to spend the next few hours doing paperwork unless he had to go out on a call. The last he wanted was to be saddled with doing paperwork but it was more part of the job than arresting the bad guys which other people didn't seem to understand. The night shift was usually full of him doing paperwork by the end of it which was why he hated it so much but someone had to do it and he agreed that the officers with kids and families should be able to spend the time with their families instead stuck behind a desk.

He hadn't finished all the reports and details for the case when it was time for him to go home, so he decided to stay over since it would only take him a few more minutes to finish it up and put it in the computer. After finishing the paperwork and his third cup of shitty department coffee, he clocked out and headed back to his apartment. As he pulled open the front door he was met by a flash of chestnut hair slamming right into his chest. Looking up from the initial shock of running face first into someone wearing a ballistics vest, his neighbor, Jean, shook his head as if trying to make sure everything was in place. Dressed in a black blazer, black slacks, a black dress shirt and a white tie with black rectangular framed glasses, this Jean seemed far different than the one that kept trying to grope him from last night.

"Oh, god, so sorry! I'm in a real hurry, ugh, I'm gonna be late!" His frustration was evident as he pushed up his glasses.

Marco smiled as he looked up recognizing his face "Well then, I guess you should watch out for any other obstacles you might run into there darlin'. Have a good 'un."

Jean's eyes raked down every inch of the well muscled, tan, freckled god in a police uniform with the hottest southern drawl he had ever heard "Uh...yeah, thank you. You too." Marco nodded his head and flashed him a smile as he headed upstairs, ready for the long night to be over with, thankful his neighbor obviously had a job that kept him from glomping around in his apartment like a fucking trunkasarous. After a long hot shower, and some food he headed to bed thankful for the fact he would be able to get some sleep.

\--------

Jean Kirschtein had just moved to Georgia from Seattle Washington, so to say he felt a little out of place would be the understatement of the century. He was used to big skyscrapers and a relatively safe place, not a place where you could see everyone you knew on an outing to grocery store. After scoring a job at the local high school, his friends in the area decided to throw him a welcoming party and ended up getting so drunk he couldn't see straight. It had been a nice enough time except for the bit where he thought a real police officer was a stripper and he almost put his hands down his pants. There had almost never been a more embarrassing moment, except for just minutes ago when he ran into the same officer in his apartment building.

The man was like the embodiment of a Greek god, tan, dark hair with beautiful chocolate eyes and the cutest face full of freckles, not to mention the lilt of his voice when he called him "darlin'" practically had him drooling. He had been mortified that of all people he had to run into him first thing in the morning as he tried to make it to his first day of teaching without being late. The south was not his favorite place in the world but it got him away from what was chasing him back home and that was all that mattered. The south was hot, humid, full of overly friendly people that were being facetious, and everything was sweeter than pure cane sugar.

As he made it up to his classroom, he noticed several kids already firmly planted in their seats and couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the kids were the "alternative" group and that was why he loved teaching art classes. When the bell rang at 8am he noticed the class only had around 20 students so he loosened his tie, tossed off his blazer, and and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Alright, guys. My name is Mr. Kirschtein but I do realize that it's a terrible last name so you guys can call me Jean. Just don't tell anyone that or else suddenly I'm that weird teacher everyone thinks they can be cool with. Not that I'm not cool, because I'm fucking awesome but just don't. Nothing I say out of the way leaves this class, and now lemme start with saying I don't plan on being the uptight douche. Art class is supposed to be fun and messy and a riot, so I plan to make it that way. I don't care where you sit, I don't care if you have food, or bring a drink or if you want to listen to music, hell I don't care if you text just keep it on silent and if administration is in here don't do it. Any questions?" He looked out of the kids, laughing internally at how shocked they looked.

One of the kids at the top right corner of the class raised his hand "Uh, well, it might be a bit out of the way but where are you from? It's obvious you ain't from here."

Jean smiled "I'm from Seattle, Washington. Anyone else?"

A blonde girl with dark green eyes raised her hand "Why'd you move so far away? Also, do you have piercings? I thought I saw a hole on your lip."

He laughed a bit, noticing she had a lip ring so of course she'd notice the holes in his lips "I just needed a fresh start. Good eye, yes, I have a few. I've got snakebites, a tongue ring, and my left eyebrow is pierced as are my ears but I can't wear them here. Catch me out somewhere and you'll get to see them."

"How old are you?!" A brunette girl stared up at him with hearts practically dancing in her eyes.

Leaning forward he grinned "Too old for you, sweetie. I'm 25. Now, why don't we get started. We're going to get to the stupid first day of class shit, and I'm going to give you your first project which won't be due for like a week." The kids in the class seemed to groan a bit but overall they seemed to be elated about having such a lax teacher. As long as his students were happy, not making any trouble, and making good grades he didn't really care. They seemed to be a good bunch of students for now, but only time would tell if they were going to be little shit heads or not. 

The next two classes were just as fun, with some good kids but by the end of the day he was thankful he only had 3 classes and he had an hour and a half to himself. The first day of classes were over but he stayed over about an hour after the ending bell so he could gather up materials for the next day. He made sure the kids kept a sketchbook of daily drawings, it was mostly to give them something to do for the first 20 minutes of class while the other point was to give him something to laugh at. Most kids sucked at art, so he made sure to give them something relatively easy. Once everything was completed he shut the lights off in the room and locked the door ready to go back to the apartment.

He walked back into the small grey brick apartment building pulling open the glass door and looking around in the lobby. It was quaint and warm, with two leather sofas around a small fireplace and end tables on the opposite ends. The bronze mailboxes were on the left side by the front door where he decided to go put his name plate in to make sure everyone could find it if they knew. As he slid the name plate into the front of the built in combination box he heard heavy footsteps echoing down the stairs to his right. Turning around he saw the face he had hoped wouldn't start to show up every time he was in the apartment complex.

Marco shot him a warm smile that sent a shiver down his smile "So, hey, I'm sorry about this morning. It also hit me that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jean Kirschtein, and well....sorry about the other night too. I hear I got pretty wasted."

"Nice to meet 'ya, I'm Marco Bodt. Yessir, you were pretty sloshed, sorry 'bout the citation but it's my job and I don't take too kindly to rowdy neighbors. I'll forget the fact you thought I was some kinda stripper, and the everything else running through your mind making 'ya blush like that." A grin curved his beautiful lips as he stared into Jean's hazel eyes.

The heat rising to his cheeks suddenly felt more intense "Neighbors? Oh I'm sorry, yeah....if you can forget I blush like this too that'd be great. I don't have the time to be rowdy anymore that was just my welcoming party."

Marco nodded "I'm in 3A, so yes, neighbors. I'd just appreciate it if 'ya kept it down while I try to sleep, I work the night shift. I can get awfully irritable when I don't get enough sleep then the good people of Wrightvale get on the wrong side of Sergeant Bodt. No one want's that, right?"

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. You won't have to worry about that though, I'm a teacher so I work while you sleep." Jean tried his best to avoid directly checking him out but Marco could tell and just brushed it off.

"Then that's just perfect ain't it? Well, you enjoy your evenin' Mr. Kirschtein, I gotta run off on to work now. I'll be seein' 'ya." With a nod he pushed his way out of the door tossing back a charming smile while Jean was left standing in awe. He couldn't believe how hot his new neighbor was, but what was worse is that it was the south and finding a gay man in small southern town was like finding a needle in a hundred haystacks, nigh impossible and a high improbability. Once back into his monochromatic and old 80's rock decorated apartment he found himself wondering if that sexy man in uniform was at least a little attracted to men. He couldn't help but want to think so, even if he knew better than to throw himself at someone like that. There was a piece of him screaming "do it, he's hot and that accent is drool worthy, you don't find a man like that just anywhere" and the other half was screaming "you just got out of a relationship, stop looking for other people to screw up instead of working on yourself like you said you were going to." As his internal conflict raged he just decided to sit down on the plush slate grey couch and order some pizza.

\--------

As officer Bodt drove his way down to the station, he couldn't help but to laugh at Jean. The man had shameless eyes, but the courage of a damn flea. He knew that Jean liked men, obviously they had hired a male stripper and he tried to stick his hands down his pants when he was drunk, but the funny part was Marco liked men too. Even though he was bisexual, he was not going to give that information away so easily, he wanted to tease the poor boy first. To say he found the idea fun would be an understatement, he liked to watch how people squirmed and this Jean guy was the perfect amount of cute and shy. Sure, he could play it off as southern kindness and the fact that everyone in the south calls everyone variants of sugar, honey, baby, darlin', and sweetheart would make him just think he was being nice. The plan to tease the boy until he cracked was going to fun, but the day where the nice guy act flew out the window was going to be sweeter.

Ditching his car for his patrol car once at the station he came over the radio "10-8 823."

"10-4 823, We got a 459 at Muleaney's down on Broad Street, happened about 15 minutes ago."

Clinching the button on the radio against his shoulder he sighed "10-4 748, 10-17."

"823 10-26?"

"748, 4 minutes." Hearing his message received he drove off to the small pawn shop on Broad Street wondering why they hadn't amped up the security like he had told them to on the last break in. Luckily, he was only about 5 minutes away from the location and Jason knew that so of course he was the one to answer his "on duty" message to the rest of the force to send him on it as soon it was reported. As luck would have it once he arrived to the scene the owner, Doug Muleaney, had a security tape waiting in hand, thrusting it into his hands.

"Dammit, Doug, I thought I told 'ya last time to get some better security in here. Y'all got firearms and all kinds of weapons sittin' in here and the last thing Wrightvale needs is a bunch of armed hooligans runnin' around town fuckin' shit up." Marco received the tape, stuffing it into his breast pocket as he walked into the store pulling out a pair of blue laytex gloves from his belt as he bent down to pick up pieces of the broken lock. The key hole had been shot through, blowing small fragments of the metal everywhere meaning chances were someone got hurt. Looking around he noticed a drop of blood on the ground, the drop had a slight pull to the top which meant whoever did it was running forward as the drop fell from their skin.

Squeezing the radio at his collar he called for the captain "666 10-97, 10-23."

"10-4, 823, I'll have someone sent out." 

"10-4." It was so simple to just use scanner codes to talk, sure, it took him a while to be able to remember them all but it was worth it. He had asked for someone from the analysis unit be sent over so he could have the blood examined and bag up all the evidence so he could send the squints to work on it while he went to other places. As he was looking around waiting for the arrival of the tech, he found a 9mm bullet casing which explained what they used to shoot the lock with so at least a part of the mystery was cleared away. He had an idea of the punk that had been doing it, but without enough evidence there wasn't anything he could do. Hopefully either the blood was his, or the bullet casing had his fingerprint on it from where he pushed it into the magazine. Once the tech arrived he helped gather up the evidence and supervise the tech before heading out to another call once he was finished.

They days where he was always busy were rare, and he hated them because it meant more people hurting in some way, shape, or form. After radioing in that he was going off duty for a quick break he decided to pop into the once place he loved in town, Circle S Bakery. It was a small building on the side of the road, nestled between a sports shop and an auto parts store, which normally wouldn't mean god business but everyone that was waiting on car parts always popped over as well as the people waiting on their trophies or jerseys to be made. A couple he had known for a while owned the place and it made enough sense, since she loved to eat and bake sweets and he could make a damn decent cup of coffee which were two things a cop just could not do without.

Parallel parking was a pain in the ass but once a cop car was parked between two spots hardly anyone wanted to park in the ones around it. The pink and yellow sign hanging above the door swayed as he pulled open the door to the small bakery walking up to the glass covered counter. A tall brunette with her hair tied back into a ponytail was awaiting him with a chocolate glazed donut in hand, and a smile on her face. Not a moment later her husband, a short man with a closely shaved head was moving to her side with a cup of coffee in his hand, sitting it down on the counter before walking around to meet Marco.

"Saw ya' coming from a mile away, Marco. Got your usual ready. Sugar and caramel creamer." With a grin, he clasped him on the shoulder and walked up to the counter pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Y'all are the best. So Sasha, I hear a congratulations are in order?!" As he slid her the cash, along with an always generous tip, she nodded.

The man to his right seemed to be getting a little teary as he spoke "Yeah, man, it is. She's due February 18th."

Marco wrapped his friend in a tight hug "Congratulations, Connie, you'll be a great father. Let's just hope the little bugger get's the looks from Sasha." He scowled as Marco walked around behind the counter to hug Sasha narrowing his eyes "Congratulations, you two, I better be invited to the shower."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him after handing his donut to her husband "Oh of course! Thank you, Marco, we'll let you know when we find out the gender of our little circus peanut. Now, we'll catch up tomorrow or something, call me, okay? I imagine the devil will rain down hell fire if we don't getcha back on duty."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll call you tomorrow, it's my off day anyway, maybe I'll stop by for a little while." After a kiss to her temple and a nod to Connie he gladly took hold of his coffee and donut and headed out the door, radioing in that he was back on duty. Driving while eating his donut was surely a breach of safety but it wasn't like it would hinder his ability for long, after a couple bites his sweet tooth was sated and he was just left to patrol the north western quadrant of the town. While out on the back roads around 11pm he got behind a car swerving between lanes of traffic so he pulled them, got on the radio, dealt with a DWI, arrested the man, called it in, had the car impounded and went back to the station to drop off the drunk before going back out on patrol. The night wasn't too busy which made him happy so he drove to the apartment happily awaiting the day he could spend off work until his next day off, Saturday.

Relaxing on the sofa with a ice cold beer was his way of unwinding after the last few days, but it was then he decided to go throw on his old department sweats and go for a run. It was the middle of the August in Georgia so the heat was sweltering, and due to that he opted for a light t-shirt. Strapping an arm band to his upper right bicep, he slid his phone in the clear pouch and thumbed around the drawers in the bedroom for his pair of headphones. After procuring the neon blue ear buds he plugged them in and inserted them into his ears as he headed out of the door. Exercising was an important part of being an officer, he had to be in shape to chase down some of the idiots that thought it would be a good idea to try to run from him.

After stopping in at Gold's Gym for a bit of kickboxing and general muscle training he decided it was about time to head back to the apartment. He had been out for 4 hours so he considered it a good workout even if half of it was spent in the gym. Out of breath he finally made it back to the apartment, so to take a break he stopped to check the mail and carry it back up. Thumbing through it as he climbed the stairs he sorted it out by bills and arranged them so he could open the most important when he got back. As he climbed the stairs he started to hear an infernal racket in the form of someone cursing some form of machine.

Once he made it to the third and top floor of the complex, he noticed Jean's apartment door open as he swore under bated breath. Just as he wanted to rip his own hair out, Jean sighed walking out of the apartment in shorts and t-shirt. Marco pushed the sweat drenched waves of hair back from his face as he examined the clearly restless Jean.

"Somethin' wrong?" Marco pushed a hand to his hip staring at him with genuine concern.

Jean groaned as he ran a hand through his hair "Ugh, the fucking AC is busted and I can't get anyone to come fix it until Friday."

Seeing this an opportunity to screw with his head a bit Marco grinned "Let me see it."

"What?" Inclining his head in slight dismay, Jean stared back at him.

Marco flashed his bright smile "I can fix it, if you didn't fuck it up too bad. If I can fix it, I will."

Jean blinked several times "Uh, okay. Come on in, and please forgive the mess." As Marco followed Jean into the apartment he looked around noticing the mess of papers strewn across the coffee table in the front room, guessing he was busy grading papers. He hadn't figured the unit would be in his bedroom but it didn't seem to bother him too much, letting a stranger into the most intimate room of his apartment. After fiddling around for a minute he figured out the problem and laughed as he turned over to Jean who was leaning against the door frame.

"Hahaha, tell me, Jean, do ya' always hit shit when gets a little wonky?" His grin confused him for a moment but Jean nodded.

As he started to walk towards him Jean turned his head "Sometimes, it works more often than not. Can't fix it?"

He shook his head "No, I can, but I kinda need my tools to fix it, yeah? I just gotta pop across the hall." Breezing past him to go grab his toolbelt from his closet in his apartment, he decided he knew what would fuck with him the most. When he got back into Jean's bedroom he stripped off his t-shirt, letting the sweat gleam across his tanned skin as his sweats were being pulled low on his hips thanks to the toolbelt, showing off the black band of his boxers.

Looking back he saw Jean trying not to drool on himself as he tried to then glance everywhere but at him "Somethin' wrong? Sorry, it's a bit hot in here and I was just on a 4 hour workout, you don't mind do ya?"

Shaking his head furiously he folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door "Hmm? Oh, no not at all. Should I turn on the fan for you?"

Marco grinned "That'd be just heavenly. I'd really appreciate it, thank ya'." Jean moved to flip the switch for the ceiling fan as he went back to fixing the AC. After about 15 minutes Marco was done working on the small unit, so he gathered his tools placing them back into his belt and wiped the sweat from his brow with the t-shirt he had discarded. 

"All done, next time, don't hit it dagblamed hard you loosen the connections." With a nod he was about to walk out of the room, but Jean stopped him.

"Got it. Hey, what do I owe you for fixing it?" Jean looked concerned about the possibility of not paying him for his help but Marco waved a dismissing hand.

"Nothin', didn't cost me anything to help, don't see why it should cost you anythin' either. I gotta get a shower, so you'll have to excuse me."

Jean shook his head "Sorry, but where I'm from we're not much for taking kindness without giving it back. Do you work tonight?"

Marco laughed "Hahaha, what? You gonna buy me dinner? Nah, I'm off duty but I am on call, I've got to meet some friends to talk about their baby shower though and it wouldn't look good if I was late."

"No, I was going to say let me buy you a drink sometime. My way of saying thank you and sorry." He sighed as Marco stopped at the door to the apartment.

Turning back he walked over to stand in front of Jean, faces inches apart "Why's that? Because I'm let's see what was it your "type?""

Jean's face turned several shades of fuchsia as he remembered what he said "Haha, hopefully you didn't take me seriously. I say a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk, and hell, I don't even remember everything I said."

"Of course I didn't take you seriously. Do you know how many times I've dealt with drunks in my job? I'll be at the Spur this Saturday night, if ya' can find it, you can buy me a beer. See ya." With that he walked out of the room leaving Jean mouth agape as he thought he got out of that tight spot. Marco knew he was gay obviously, but the fact Jean didn't want him to know made him wonder about why that would be. It was the south, sure, and the Jesus freaks did exist in the town like everywhere else but mostly no one cared and if someone dared to say something about being homosexual then Marco liked to make a point when he was called to assist them. 

Most people around the area knew Marco, and they were friendly people, even when he stopped in at the high schools for a week when it was his turn to come in for the resource officer. The guys at the station didn't want to be stuck behind a desk dealing with high schoolers all the time so they broke up the position where one officer does a week in the school then rotates out. This was his coming week so he knew it was to be filled with gawking girls and stupid paperwork which was why he was going to spend his weekend off at the bar and relaxing before he wanted to pull his hair out.

After a long, relaxing shower he was getting ready to go to the bakery where he would gush over the upcoming arrival of the Springer baby. He didn't have many moments where he acted like a full blown queen but he loved babies and his soft side showed whenever he thought of his friends having a child. His first thought was to buy everything he could think of and spoil the crap out of it. The smile on his face couldn't be helped as he headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, to clarify, I AM southern, I AM gay (kinda, pansexual) and I WAS raised by a police officer all my life. These things are things I say or know first hand. If I wrote something that offends you I apologize but it's all in good fun so have a tissue to clear away your issue and move on. His accent is overdone on PURPOSE. It's also I speak when I'm not controlling how I sound so just ignore it if it bothers you that much.) 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	2. Chapter 2

Jean's heart couldn't stop beating frantically as he thought about trying to find this bar Marco had called The Spur. On top of him remembering that he hit on him when he was drunk, he was walking around in his bedroom shirtless and sweaty. His physique was a blessing to men and women everywhere, as he couldn't move his eyes from his biceps and rippling abdominals that glistened when he moved just right. He had been very aware he got caught checking him out, but the way he spoke with that edge in his voice made him think he was pushing him. He had an arrogance about him, but he couldn't tell if it stemmed from wanting to mess with the already out of place northerner or if it was just his attitude in general.

Either way he was still hot, and handy, because now his air conditioner was working just fine. Grabbing his phone from beneath the mountain of precariously perched papers, he texted his friend Reiner to ask about that bar. Tomorrow was Friday so that meant he still had a day to find out about it, so if he had to ask around he was he could find something out. Going to this bar was going to prove if this man was screwing with his head or not.

After thinking about what would happen if the odds were in his favor and he wasn't just screwing around, he found himself more than a bit flushed. It was getting late so he was off to take a shower and turn in for the night. Once out of the shower he checked his phone, elated at the news that Reiner and his husband Bertholdt would take him to the bar Saturday night even though they didn't think it would be his type of establishment. Thanking them for their offer he accepted and moved to go lay down, hoping that the morning would yield great results.

The day was long and arduous but it was an early release and that was all that made him happy. The classes had only been around 45 minutes compared to their average 1 hour and 15 minutes so he didn't have to deal with the rejects that were his students. His second block class was not a class he would say he liked at all but he dealt with them just as he did the others even if they drove him crazy. Getting back home with another stack of papers to grade meant he knew just how his night was going to be spent, drinking coffee and scribbling down grades in his grade book so he could transfer them into the school's computer later.

The next morning, or more like afternoon, Jean awoke around 1pm after a long night of grading papers. He had cursed himself for giving the little shits busy work since it meant more quiet time for a bit but it ultimately led to more work for him. Spending a few hours sitting his ass on the couch, he decided to flip through Hulu to catch up on Castle but ultimately lost track of time and before he realized it there was loud banging at the door. Still in his pajama pants he headed to the door, looking through the peep hole to notice Reiner's chest staring back at him. Pulling open the door he gestured them through the door and into the living room.

"Jesus F, Jean. Sleep late?" Reiner's husband, Bertholdt, stepped over to the couch looking at the mountain of papers he had graded.

Looking up to the tall brunette he rolled his eyes "Some of us actually have a job that includes doing work, Bertholdt."

He smiled "Well, someone has to be the principal. I'm glad to see you taking your job so seriously, some of our teachers are too lax."

Reiner elbowed him "I'm a gym teacher, and the football coach, you better not be talking about me. I will come up there."

"Okay, no lovers quarrel in my apartment. Time for a serious question...what the fuck do I wear?" Jean gave the two of them a sceptical look as they moved to sit on the sofa.

Bertholdt crossed his legs placing locked hands on his knees as he looked over to Jean "I'll help, if you tell us how you know about The Spur. I mean it's a hole in the wall, even for us, and we're the only people you really talk to so how exactly did you hear about it. Also, why exactly do you want to go and what does it matter how you're dressed, not going to impress are you?"

Jean sighed as he put his hands to his head "I should have known. I uh, heard about it from a friend and there's nothing wrong with wanting to look appropriate for the setting."

"Uh-huh, we're you're only friends, you just moved here almost a week ago. Who have you been talking to, hmmm?" Leaning forward a bit his tone rose as he prodded Jean.

Placing a hand to his forehead Reiner looked over to him "You might as well tell him, when he gets like this he's like a dog with a bone."

"Argh. I chatted with a neighbor, they mentioned it, that's all." Jean groaned as he leaned back against the plush cushion.

"Oh, please. Come up with a better lie, Princess." Bertholdt waved a dismissing hand as he narrowed his eyes trying to drag the information from Jean.

When he caved he put up his hands "Fine, fine. I was talking to Marco and he mentioned it, so I thought I'd go and check it out."

"Hahaha, oh honey, do you mean check "him" out? Join the rest of the county, because so does everyone else. He's one of the hottest things to ever bless this town and you're trying to chat him up? Please. Girls would throw their panties to him if he so much as winked at them. Girls at the high school go gaga over him as does almost everyone. What makes you think you're so special? Did he call you honey, sugar, or his favorite, darlin'?" Rolling his eyes, hoping for better he threw an arm over the back of the sofa.

Jean shot him a scowl looking to Reiner who nodded in agreement "Dude, when he comes to the school on his week as the resource officer I have girls that hit each other in the face with dodgeballs or try to start fights just so I'll call him down. I just make them run it off but you have no idea. As someone that knows him personally, Marco is something the likes of you has never seen. He's kind, sweet, and charming, but has a silver tongue and he knows how to use it because just as he is those things he is also incredibly cunning and manipulative."

A scoff left his lips "Hmph. I've seen more charming men than Marco Bodt. I've also seen more attractive, and I'm not going for him he's straighter than a board."

"Sure, sure. Now, I guess I'll help you. If you want to catch his attention, even if you say you don't you're only lying to yourself, I've got a great idea." Bertholdt grabbed a hold of Jean's wrist dragging him from his comfortable position. Heading into the bedroom Bertholdt began sorting through his closet grabbing out a few pairs of jeans, and a couple shirts laying them on the bed along with a pair of his lace up combat boots. Jean sighed purely for dramatic effect as he grabbed a red v-neck and a pair of his black skinny jeans slipping into his boots once he sat down. Running off into the bathroom he tousled up his hair, adding a bit of gel as well as deciding to put his piercings in and opt for contacts instead of glasses.

Walking out fully dressed both Reiner and Bertholdt looked him up and down giving an approving glance as their eyes raked over him. He grabbed his wallet and phone and headed out of the apartment with the two idiots ready to get to this bar. They warned him it wasn't quite what he would be expecting when he asked about why they were jeans and button ups but the idea didn't bother him. Out in Seattle he had seen some pretty rough dive joints so he figured it couldn't be any worse. 

He had been wrong on so many levels about the bar, first off it took then 45 minutes to get there, second it was out in the middle of nowhere, third it was a small red brick building with a large cowboy boot and spur by the side already signaling this was going to be a bad time. Getting out of Reiner's Blazer they headed inside, dread already pooling in his stomach. Once inside he was sure he had seen worse places but it wasn't much higher on the list. There was a large dance floor nestled in front of the bar with tables around the perimeter and further in the back there were pool tables. 

Bertholdt and Reiner had slinked off ahead of him leaving him to his own devices to peruse the establishment. Moving across the rather crowded dance floor to get to the bar at the back, a certain person caught his eye. A black blazer, a tight pair of blue jeans, and a dark violet button up with a loosely hanging black tie happened to be the attire Marco was donning for the evening. The man looked stunning but it was then he noticed he was dancing with one of the teachers he had seen around the school named Christa Reiss, and they seemed rather close. She was a petite blonde with gorgeous blue eyes wearing a short silver dress and a pair of black slingback pumps. They seemed to be putting on quite the show so he ignored it, knowing already that he was straighter than a parallel line, and walked up to the bar. 

The bartender was a tall girl with dark black shoulder length hair and piercing dark eyes. If he was to be honest her presence intimated him a bit but he couldn't help but think she was an incredibly attractive woman. Looking around the bar for a minute he decided on his drink so that once she approached he could deliver out what he was ordering without fail.

"What can I get you?" There was no smile nor any hint of emotion in her voice, just blatant empty words.

He smiled "I'll get a sex on the beach and a Budweiser, please." Nodding she moved off to get his order as he turned to watch the display on the dance floor, but he couldn't find them until he turned the opposite direction. Marco was sitting with his back to the bar across from the little blonde at one of the tables near the corner of the room. Once the bartender had brought him his drinks he took a sip of his sex on the beach and hopped off the bar stool. Coming up from behind Marco rather easily, he placed his arm over Marco's right shoulder dropping the bottle onto the table .

"Well, here's that beer I owe you." As he was about to turn around to walk off Marco grabbed his arm, smiling and tossing a wink to the blonde girl as she got up to leave.

"Don't just rush off now. Seems like ya' found the place just fine, take a seat." Leaning his head back against the chair he looked up to Jean.

Jean hadn't turned around but sighed "I wouldn't want to intrude with your present company."

Marco laughed and tugged his wrist "What company is that?"

Turning around as he was pulled, he noticed the empty chair "Wha--Uh, okay, sure." 

As Jean took the seat across from him Marco grabbed the beer in front of him and took a sip before staring at the label "Hmm, Budweiser huh. Not bad, so tell me Jean, why did you decide to join me?"

Turning a bit red he shook his head lightly "I don't know, aside from giving you that beer I owe you. Maybe I was a bit curious."

"Mmm, I'm sure. Curious about what, darlin'?" He took another swig of his beer, and leaned forward staring into Jean's eyes.

Feeling himself clam up a bit he just shrugged "Stuff."

"Oh, just stuff huh well that's too bad. Say, watch this for a second I promised a friend I'd shake a lil' somethin' with her when this came on. I'll be right back, don't move." After a wink he got up from his chair to go to the dance floor where he met once again with the blonde from the earlier. The song wasn't one he was familiar with but he enjoyed watching the dance, which seemed to be a line dance. Watching him dance with Christa burned the back of his throat a bit from something other than the alcohol. Once the song was over, he leaned over and kissed the blonde on the forehead giving her a tight squeeze before letting her off the floor. Returning to the table he removed his blazer throwing it over the back of his chair before sitting down.

"You have such a cute girlfriend." Jean smiled warmly as he turned up his glass.

Marco couldn't help but laugh "Hahaha, oh you think she's my girl?"

Jean nodded "Who wouldn't? Great job on that by the way she's very cute."

"Yeah, she -is- cute, and her girlfriend thinks so too. She's my cousin's girlfriend, but tell me, why do you look a bit relieved at that?" The devious grin on his face widened as a song he recognized came on.

"I guess I was thinking you could do better. Oh, I like this song." He shrugged and turned his attention to the DJ as he listened to the song.

Standing once again he bent down and offered his hand "Then let's go dance." Jean looked up at him bewildered and walked onto the floor without taking his hand. He stood a little ways away from Marco swaying his hips a bit to the music singing along until it got to the whistling.

"Oh come on I don't bite, sweetheart...hard. Don't tell me, you can't whistle can you?" A devilish grin curved his lips as he pulled Jean closer to him.

Jean shook his head "Uh huh, and no I can't not since I got my tongue pierced a while back."

With a hand at his hip Marco leaned into him whispering by his ear "Just do what the song says "You just put your lips together, and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle, baby?"" As the song synced to his words he whistled by his ear sending a cold chill down his body. 

Initially he couldn't begin to process what had just happened, he couldn't register the hot breath against his skin "Still doesn't work. My lips are together, but I can't blow too well."

Still by his ear his voice dropped "Oh, with that tongue ring? I bet you can, extraordinarily so."

The sudden words shocked him "Whoa, what?!"

Marco grinned, lifting his chin with his index finger "'Scuse me for thinking aloud."

His eyes enlarged as he took in the information, jerking his head away from his touch "Look, straight men get curious sometimes but I am not the one to hel--"

"What gave you the idea I was straight, Jean? What straight men do you know that call other men darlin', sweetheart, and sugar? Surely, ya' didn't think I was completely oblivious to the fact you seer holes through me with that stare. I also know you weren't joking about the me being your type thing." Wrapping an arm over his hips he pulled him closer only for Jean to place a hand to his chest keeping him from getting too close.

"Wh-what? You're gay? Good one, but I don't take well to practical-" Not caring to explain himself any farther, Marco pressed his lips against Jean's, tongue moving swiftly over his lip begging for the invitation he was too shocked to deny. The hand at his waist tightened as Marco's other hand went to the back of his neck pulling him softly yet securely into his embrace while his tongue stole his breath.

As he pulled back Marco smirked "Do ya' believe me now, sugar?"

Jean was too flabbergasted to have an immediate reaction, instead he just blinked slowly until a word formed in his mouth "Y..Yeah."

Just as he was about to say something, Marco pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket checking it before sliding it back "Well, that's good, now ya' got no excuses to use when I catch ya' starin' at me somethin' fierce. It seems like duty calls, so I'll be seeing ya' around." He headed off the dance floor leaving Jean still mostly too stunned to speak and standing in the corner of the room. It took him several minutes to gain control over his motor functions again, allowing himself to leave the dance floor and head back over to the bar to order another drink. Once it was in his hand he downed half of it, turning to walk back to the table where he and Marco had been sitting. Reiner and Bertholdt had scared him as the approached him quietly, laying a hand on each of his shoulders when he took his seat. The two took a seat at the small table each with a brown, long-neck bottle in their hand.

Bertholdt grinned "So, we saw Marco make a mad dash out of here, what happened?"

Jean turned his glass up downing the rest of the liquor before he shook his head "I guess he got called into work, he said duty called and ran off."

Leaning to his left, Reiner clicked his teeth at Jean "Tsk, come on. You're practically shaking in your boots, what else happened?"

"I mentioned I liked the song so he suggested we dance, I agreed for some idiotic reason and I was singing until it got to the whistle bit because you know I cant and he asked me if I couldn't whistle which I said no I couldn't to which..nevermind, I'm rambling. Oh god, get yourself together Jean, it wasn't that good of a damn kiss anyway!" Jean's head was between his hands as his elbows rested on the table, obviously past the point of being distraught.

Eyes growing larger by the millisecond Bertholdt put a hand on Jean's shoulder "Kiss?...Kiss?! You kissed Marco Bodt?!"

Shaking his head Jean groaned "No...he kissed me." 

Reiner slung an arm over his shoulder, patting him gently while looking to Bertholdt "Well, if he wasn't consumed with Marco I bet he is now. Poor thing, he's toast."

"Agreed, let's get him out of here before he starts trying to grow gills. Come on, Jean, let's get you back to the apartment." Jean nodded wearily at the suggestion and stood up, still trying to understand what exactly happened to him and what Marco had meant about that kiss; was he just trying to prove his point, of was he teasing him? He had enough time to think about it as he left the bar and headed back to the apartment. The drive back didn't feel nearly as long as the drive there had felt, but he was thankful for the guys for taking him. Once they dropped him off he headed into the apartment building stopping to check him mailbox, to discover nothing, as he had neglected to remember that he had checked it earlier.

When he got up to his apartment, he opened up the door shivering as he glanced over to see the bronze 3A staring back at him on the glossy black door. He hurried into his room shutting the door behind him to go collapse on the white micro-suede couch. As he met it's plush embrace he sank into it a little farther thinking about the big question of "what now?". Marco was his neighbor it was going to be hard to avoid him, as he already proved by running into him several times in the first week. He knew he was going to have to see him so he was going to have to learn how to deal with the information he gained, and just because he was gay didn't mean he was interested in him. Figuring he had just kissed him to prove a point that kissing men didn't disgust him, he put it on the back burner and go up to go take a shower and go to bed.

Sunday consisted of him lazing around the apartment, grading projects and filling in his gradebook as well as catching up on some television shows. Pizza and beer was the nutrients for the night as he didn't much find it in him to cook. He had woken up feeling a bit under the weather, sweating a bit so he decided to take it easy and take some medication just to be on the safe side. The beer probably wasn't the best idea but he had read the label and one or two was fine so he planned to take advantage of the leniency. Once he finished grading papers he glanced down at the clock and had a moment of panic noticing he had gone through the entire day mainly paying attention to the television when it read a bit after midnight. 6 hours of sleep was not going to look good on him but he packed up his things getting them ready for in the morning and headed off to bed.

6am rolled around much faster than he had wished, and his condition had only spiraled downhill. His head was throbbing, his throat was scratchy, and he felt extremely nauseous. Being a teacher meant he had to push through it because he figured it was just a one day thing and it'd go away tomorrow, after all he hadn't been around anyone that was sick. He took a long shower in hopes of it clearing his sinuses which the steam did magnificently, so the pressure in his head was relieved a bit. After taking out his piercings, grabbing his glasses, putting on his black suit with a black vest, dark, bright, blue shirt and tie, and grabbing his coffee and briefcase he was ready to head off to work.

The bell rang as soon as he walked through the door leaving his students to stare at him with dazed and confused looks. The temperature in the room was suffocating so he stepped over to the thermostat during down the AC a bit much to the children's disdain. He stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as he took grabbed a hold of the briefcase and began handing out papers that he had graded last night. As he walked around the classroom he began to pick up pieces of conversation about "him" being here this week although he had no idea what it meant. Both his male and female students were discussing this man but it seemed like most of the boys were groaning about it while the girls were fawning. 

It had been about an hour into the class period when he heard a squeal come from one of the girls in the glass as the door opened. Glancing up from his papers he stared at the blonde girl until she quieted down. He then turned his attention to the dog in his classroom, a large solid black German Sheppard at the end of a bright red leash to match it's bright red vest that read "K-9 Unit" across the chest. Moving his eyes up to the other end of the leash he noticed a familiar bright smile along with a band of freckles that he couldn't miss anywhere.

Marco tipped his hat "Well, well, I'm going to need to see a Mr. Masters, locker number 793, if you wouldn't mind."

"May I ask what this is about, Sergeant?" Jean rose from his seat moving to place his hand on the shoulder of the young man Marco requested.

"Ya don't gotta address me by my title here, Jean. Everyone here calls me Marco feel free to do so as well, as for the young man, he's in a spot o' trouble." His eyes narrowed at the boy.

Jean felt the boy's muscles tense "I'll refrain from that, thank you. Jason, please go with officer Bodt please."

As he shot the students a smile he turned to Jean "Very well, Mr. Kirschtein, I'll see you back at the apartment. Come on, son."

It was as if he knew that would get the attention of every girl in his classroom, with the blonde from earlier staring at him blankly "Wait....how do you know Marco..?"

"We're neighbors at the same apartment complex." He waved off the question but Marco stepped over to his side.

Marco tipped his hat a warm smile still on his lips as he led the boy and the dog out of the classroom " 'Scuse me, then." Tipping his hat he headed out of the classroom and Jean collapsed into his chair, breathing heavily. He had closed his eyes enjoying the fact Marco had left but when he opened them all eyes were on him. 

A redheaded girl raised her hand, speaking once Jean gave her a nod "So.....what apartment complex do you live at?"

Raising an eyebrow at her as all the girls in the room hid their giggles behind their hands "I'm not telling. I don't need noisy little girls trying to stalk my neighbor, you girls know he's too old for you, right?"

The redhead pouted "You're no fun, Mr. K! Age is just a number."

"A number than can get all of you in trouble. Now, get back to work, oh and sorry, but I'm turning the air down again." A chorus of groans sounded from his students but he didn't pay them any mind as he rolled his chair over to the AC unit beneath the window. It felt like he was burning up but he had lowered the air in the room to 67 degrees meaning it was honestly freezing in the room but he still felt like it was a sauna. Leaning his head on the back of the chair he took a book and placed it over his face, relaxing to the point where he felt like he could go to sleep but then he remembered it was almost time to take another dose of medication. Removing the book from his face he rolled back over to his briefcase where he was about to pop it open until the door swung back open to Marco coming back.

Walking over to Jean's desk he turned to the students "Y'all didn't give him a hard time did ya'? He's blushing up to his ears, take it easy on him, he's new."

Jean stood up and put a hand on his hip "I'm not blushing Sergeant Bodt, what I can help you with?"

Marco stepped forward placing a hand on his forehead "Ya sure? Hmm, nah, you're awful hot Jean, you're not sick are ya? Come on, I'll take you to the nurse. Can you guys promise to behave for me? I promise I'll bring him right back, but he seems a bit under the weather."

"Absolutely, Marco, anything for you!" It was almost in complete unison from the girls in class as Marco dragged Jean out of his classroom.

Smacking his hand from his lapel Jean stopped "What the hell do you think you're doing I can't leave them alone?!"

Staring back at him Marco slammed him against the wall "They'll be fine, I'll radio someone to keep an eye on them but if you're sick you shouldn't be here. Now, I am taking you the nurse in handcuffs or not, your choice Jean."

It was like another person staring into his eyes so he nodded "Fine. Let's go."

"Good choice. Oh, and I came to tell you the kid brought drugs to school, so he won't be coming back to class for a bit. Whatever work he's going to have give it to me, I'll make sure it gets to him." His voice reverted back to it's usual light tone while they walked to the nurses office which was luckily right below his room on the first floor behind the gym. They walked down the black carpeted stairs, winding down the first set then the second set before stopping at he door of the nurses office. Marco knocked on the door in a specific rhythm awaiting the moment when the door opened to the little blonde, Christa, that he recognized from the school. He would have never guessed that she was the school nurse, but he would have guessed she was popular when a kid came out of the room looking perfectly healthy.

She smiled when she saw Marco "So you're resource officer for the week hmm, I thought your rotation was next week. Oh well, what can I do for you? You don't look sick, only depraved."

"Watch that tongue, I might have to tell Ymir you were teasin' her favorite cousin. I ain't here for me, this idiot came to school looking sickly, think you can figure out what he's got so I can send him home before he gets someone else sick?" Marco grinned widely before he pulled her in for a hug and walked into her office dragging Jean by the time into the small room.

He drug Jean over to a bench he pushed him to sit when Christa came over "Oh, yeah you look under the weather. Don't think I've met you before, must be the new art teacher, right? Well before I put my hand in your mouth it's only fair I introduce myself. I'm Christa Reiss, open." Jean was taken aback as she grabbed a tongue depressor and pushed it into his mouth along with her gloved hand and a large cotton swab. Once she was finished swabbing the back of his throat she immediately replaced it with a thermometer not giving him a moment to think. When it beeped she pulled it from under his tongue, after reading it she smacked him on the head gently before smacking Marco harder on the chest.

"Whoa, hey. Yes, I'm the new art teacher, Jean Kirschtein, but what in the world was that for?!" He looked over to Marco who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

When he met his eyes and narrowed them curiously Marco sighed "I may or may not have had something the week before last. Chances are if you have a crap immune system, you probably caught it from me. Luckily it'll last for like 3 days from when you first started feeling like sh--crap."

Jean was about to get up from the bench when Christa walked back over "Sit down, I hit you because you came to school like this and I hit him for not knowing better. You need to go home but you don't have a high grade fever so you could be fine if you take something. You're getting close though and Bert probably can't find a substitute half way through the day so stay for today but if I see you tomorrow I'm kicking you out of the building. Oh, here, I keep some in here if you need some later but you'll have come to me to take it."

He was handed a clear measuring cap filled with green Nyquil "Ugh, alright. This is all your fault, if you hadn't...nevermind."

"Oh come on. What, if I hadn't kissed you, you wouldn't be sick? Yeah probably so, and relax Christa won't tell anyone, will you doll?" Marco grinned devilishly as Jean downed the liquid.

Christa nodded "I don't care who you kiss Marco, but you know you shouldn't have. Now he might think you like him, poor thing."

Jean looked back at her with a bit of an embarrassed expression "What the fuck--"

"Language, Jean, you're in front of a lady. Now, let me escort you back to your classroom." Stepping over he dipped his hat to Christa as he led Jean from the bench out of the office.

As the got to the break in the stairs Jean broke loose of Marco's grip pushing him back against the wall "Thanks, I can walk myself back, I don't need your damn help."

It didn't take but the blink of an eye to have their positions switched "I'm sorry for getting ya sick, but what's with the sudden attitude? Was it what Christa said about you thinkin' I like you?"

"No, it wasn't, why would I care about that? I don't even see how people like you, they don't even know you but they fawn all over you. It's only because you're hot now if you'll excuse m-" Before he could finish his sentence Marco got closer to his face and pulled him by the waist.

His voice was a harsh whisper as he placed a leg between his "You don't know me either, Jean, but you got no problem starin' at me like everyone else. There's only one difference between them and you, and that's somethin' you're gonna to have to find out by yourself. You didn't seem to mind this tha' other night either." He was too stunned by the change in his attitude to avoid the kiss that he was met with. Marco's soft, satiny lips were against his and a sugary sweetness filled his mouth as Marco's tongue once again crept it's way into his mouth. He was succumbing to the kiss but he was snapped from the seduction when he felt Marco's hand slipping down his back.

Pushing him back, Jean stomped off furious at himself for letting that happen. He heard the sound of Marco laughing lightly as he stormed off going back up the stairs and into his classroom. All eyes were on him as he entered the room, as it was obvious from his disheveled clothing that something had happened. He refused to acknowledge it and sat back down at his desk. By the end of the day there was talk that he and Marco had gotten into a fight, apparently some kid caught him pushing Marco away from him in the stairwell and now kids thought the two of them hated each other. That meant that when he didn't come in for work tomorrow there was going to be a more malicious rumor going around that something happened,he was just sure of it.

At the end of the day he was more than ready to go home, and he had already let Bertholdt know about his illness and so had the nurse apparently. Resigning himself to spending the night at home and all day tomorrow and the day after, he ordered Japanese and went to pick it up on the way home since the soup always made him feel a bit better. Once he got home he heard the sound of keys jingling meaning that Marco had probably just gotten home so he stayed at the stairs for a second longer until he heard the door shut. When he thought it was safe he walked down the hall to his apartment and slipped in as fast as he could so he could avoid seeing him.

He had no idea why he had gotten so defensive about the idea of liking him, maybe it was because he did and he didn't want him to know because he thought he was screwing with him. Marco Bodt was making him crazy, acting like a fucking teenager that can't control their own emotions, but it was his fault for kissing him like that in school. What had he been thinking doing that at school?! it was obvious someone somewhere was going to see it and they just got lucky that no one saw two seconds earlier than they did. There was no denying he was attracted to Marco, hell, everyone was apparently attracted to him, but that bit of attitude he had was something else.

While he ate he couldn't help but think of the spark he tripped when he pushed him. He had gotten aggressive, his voice had gotten deeper and he seemed like he was going to punch something but instead he kissed him. It appeared to him that a super sadist lurked under that uniform and he got off on having authority which meant being a cop was a thrill for him. Later he figured he'd test the idea, but first he needed to figure out how exactly he was going to get around the problems at school. The kids couldn't think that he and Marco weren't getting along, as that would only make some kids detest him.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco woke up the next morning wondering what he had let come over him when he was dealing with Jean. That man had kept on pushing his buttons and he flipped, but that wasn't normally all it took to make him mad. Something about Jean was different he got under his skin like no one else, and maybe it was because he liked him but the damn idiot was too stupid to see it. Jean's behavior was erratic at best and he knew he liked him but the fool was too stubborn to admit it. He didn't think it would be such a big deal to admit it so he made himself a deal that he wouldn't make a move on him until he told him that directly. He'd still touch him, and tease him but it was going to be worth it if he could get him to say it to his face.

He knew Jean wouldn't be coming to school for the next two days so he made it a point to be seen as much as possible as he tried to quell the rumors around the school that the two of them hated each other. It was a rough day as every kid that came up to talk to him was asking about the fight which he had to come up with an interesting lie about how the two were joking around and they were actually very close friends. When Jean would arrive the next day he knew trying to get him to go along with his story would be hard so he'd have to make sure to visit him at the beginning of the day which wouldn't be very easy.

When the time came for Thursday to roll around he had all the kids back on pace that the two of them liked one another and it was just a big misunderstanding. Some kids had even assumed he got fired for their spat instead of the fact he was taking a day off because he was sick. He had gotten that settled rather quickly what with the gossipy teen girls not even bothering to ask a second time when he flashed them a pretty smile and told them so. It was all too easy for him and he knew exactly why but he never found himself too attractive if he was honest with himself, in his opinion there were much better looking men out there.

The usual glances were focused on him as he entered the school building, tipping his hat in greeting as he strolled past them to the resource officer's office. He was to drop his things off and then make his way to Jean's classroom where he knew he'd be met with some hostility. Making sure that everything was squared away he started walking around the school, doing his rounds before finding his way to the staircase leading to the rooms above the gym also known as "The Art Hall". He reached the top of the stairs and headed to the classroom at the right end of the hall, passing two other doors before cracking the door, pushing it open slowly.

Jean was walking around the classroom as his kids were working on some sort of project that he couldn't exactly place. He had never been an art kid, he was just bad at it, and that's all there was to it. Stopping to help a kid and turning his attention away from the door, Marco saw it as the opportune time to sneak into the classroom. Knowing a few kids were going to see him he raised an index finger over his lips as a quiet gesture to which they obeyed. He gave Jean quite a start when he looked up to see Marco sitting at his desk, and suddenly the room dropped into a deafening silence.

It took him a few minutes to speak, as he walked up to the front of the classroom "Get out of my chair. What could you possibly need today, Sergeant?"

Smiling, Marco stood from his seat "I was just comin' to check in on ya', makin' sure you're feelin' better. That was a nasty virus you caught."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Anything else?" Jean folded his arms over his chest as Marco kept his smile pasted on.

"Of course. I was explainin' to the kids yesterday how great of friends we are, since they thought we were fightin' in the stairwell, and I happened to mention the Halloween Parade next month." His pearly whites were shining dangerously as he explained.

Jean raised an eye quizzically "And?"

"Well, I told them we were just practicin' the routine ya' volunteered to help me with this year." As the words left his lips Jean's eyes widened.

Marco gave him a suggested wink knowing this was the best way to quell the rumors "Ugh, yeah. Don't you think we should tell them what it is, Marco?"

As he added the emphasis Marco grinned wider and shook his head "'Course not! My involvement is always a surprise! Now, come on, you promise you'll still do it, right?"

He spoke through gritted teeth as he stared back at Marco "Sure...I promise."

There was light murmuring throughout the classroom as Marco leaned over to pat him on the shoulder and whisper into his ear "You really do owe me now, ya' know. I'll be calling it in during your planning period, look forward to it." Jean smiled and clasped him on the shoulder tightening his grasp as he smiled warmly before disappearing from the classroom. It had worked a lot better than he thought it would and now he had help for the parade skit he was planning. Every year he worked with the town to be in the parade and they enjoyed his participation as did most of the kids. He used the things at his disposal to his objective and this year is was going to be well worth it. 

Conning Jean into his plan was going to work in his benefit in more ways than one when he finally got to go through the preparations. Practice for the event would have to take place next week if Jean was to get everything down pat and he knew it was going to take him a while. The mental images of him painting what he needed were providing hilarious images as he walked down the halls passing the time until Jean's third period planning. He knew for sure Jean was going to hate it and probably try to tell him no, but he wouldn't want his kids to see him as a liar so he'd have to do it. Marco was going to derive a twisted pleasure from it, of course, but he figured Jean would actually enjoy it when the end product was finished.

After he checked his phone he headed back around to the gym, getting stopped by a few students and teachers along the way. Luckily when he said he had matters to attend to they let him be and he made it back to Jean's classroom around 20 minutes into his planning. He knocked at the door slightly and let himself in when he didn't hear a response. When he opened the door quietly he noticed Jean at his desk, head down, a light snore sounding through the room. Tiptoeing over he snuck a glance at the sleeping face of Jean Kirschtein, who looked a bit more happy, as well as less frustrated, when he was asleep. 

He approached a hand to his face gingerly, smoothing his hand over his cheek gently to wake him. It had the desired effect, but only after a few times and even then he was still a bit a drowsy. Mistaking Marco for someone else wasn't what he had expected, nor was it something Jean had hoped would ever slip from his mouth. The name Ryan fell from his lips in a hushed whisper as if the fleeting dream had taken the man with it. Raising an eyebrow Marco moved to sit on the edge of his desk, the metal decorations on his uniform clinking together as he leaned forward to Jean.

"So, Ryan, huh? The man you left when you moved?" Marco turned his head, genuinely curious as to whom the mystery man was.

Jean groaned and laid his head back on his desk "Left, yes. When I moved, not quite. Old flame, used to wake me up very similarly, guess that's why I got confused. Why are you here exactly?"

Marco nodded softly "I told ya' that owed me, and I would be comin' to collect during your plannin' period. I made up that lie when the kids thought we fought, and that you got fired for it. Now, the part about the Halloween parade was real and that's what you owe me. You're obviously skilled when it comes to this artsy fartsy shit, and I that's exactly what I need. So this Saturday come to this address, wear somethin' ya' won't mind ruinin' or gettin' dirty. I think around noon'll be just fine."

Confused, Jean took the slip of paper and read the address "I'm going to need GPS for this, and remind me why I'm going to do this exactly? Spending my day off with you wouldn't be at the top of things I look forward to."

Leaning down Marco smiled "Well, I guess I oughta' work on changin' that frame o'mind huh? You're doin' it so your kids won't call ya' a liar and then question what really happened in that stairwell. You wouldn't want them to find out that about our little kiss, would ya'? Or maybe you would, I dunno."

He laughed a bit as he watched Jean's face turn bright red "No, in fact, I would prefer to not think of it at all. I'll see you there, now can you leave so I can go back to sleep?"

"Still feel a bit bad, huh? Sure, oh if you need anything from Christa just call down to the office and I'll watch your class while you step out to take it. I hope you feel better, Jean." As he leaned down to whisper against his ear he pressed a light kiss to his cheek. He left Jean in a daze as he jumped down from the desk, swaying his hips a bit as he walked out of the classroom. The look he had left Jean with was absolutely priceless, he thought, it even brought a bit of joy to his day. Feeling a bit accomplished he walked his rounds the rest of the day with an aura of confidence and it seemed to be drawing out more of the girls than it usually did.

Placating them was simple enough, a charming smile here and a light brush of hair there was all it took. He might not have thought of himself as one of the best looking men but he sure did use the fact everyone thought so to his advantage. His smile could charm just about anyone out of their clothing all except for one, Jean Kirschtein. He knew better than to think he was immune to his charms but he knew he wouldn't show it to him unless it was the two of them in a different environment, like at the bar. When they had been at the bar he got to him and he saw it, the light tremble of his knees, the lack of words, the stunned expression, all giving away the fact he was putty in his hands at that very moment. If he could do it once he could do it again, but he was planning on stepping up his game a bit more than at the bar.

On Friday he was busy making rounds around the school since it was the last day of his week as the acting resource officer. There were always a lot of discipline referrals to deal with when he was on duty at the school so he always kept himself busy, even if he was just doing it to kill time. Girls punching each other, girls disturbing class, guys fighting, drugs in the school among other things had been on his plate for Friday and it was his job to make sure they were all dealt with accordingly before he left. The day left him exhausted as he moved from class to class calling out the children that had been written up, having a conversation with them about disturbing class, and giving them back to their teacher. 

It was more than enough to warrant a beer by the time he got back to his apartment as he ate and texted his sister about his arrival in the morning. Getting up at 6am on the weekend, and his day off wasn't something he found too thrilling either but he knew there were quite a few chores that needed to be done before he could get everything done that needed to be done. The field needed to be cut and bailed, Amphora, Loki, Duchess and Jackal needed trimmings, there were some upkeep around the property that needed to be done along with some housework. As the list of tasks grew in his head he knew he'd be in for a long day and decided after a shower he'd be calling it a night around 11pm.

Upon waking, he took a shower, packed an extra change of clothes and then started on the long drive out to his old house. The rustic log cabin was nestled in the center of a clearing, with a thick woodline lining the dirt road leading up to the property while the back was nothing but rolling pasture as far as the eye could see. Growing up he had always enjoyed being out in the middle of nowhere meaning he had his privacy and he could do whatever he pleased without anyone other than his mother interfering.

Two dogs came running from the porch as he pulled into the driveway beside the black Dodge Ram 1500 and red Jeep Wrangler, barking and baring teeth. Opening the door he waved a hand and called the dogs over to him, rubbing their heads gently as they wagged their tails barking excitedly at his presence. He had seen Odin earlier in the week but Anubis hadn't been brought in for the fact he tended to be better for road duty instead of at the school. Anubis tended to frighten kids and Odin, somehow, seemed to be the more friendly of the two. After meeting his dogs again, he walked up on the porch ready to get the day started.

\------------


	4. Chapter 4

Jean rolled out of bed at 10am, not enthused about going out to bumb-fuck nowhere because Marco had come up with a lie to save his ass. Before going to bed he had put the address into his GPS, cursing to himself that it was going to take a little over an hour to get to the place Marco was sending him. Following his advice from Thursday he grabbed a pair of jeans, and an old Metallica shirt he had making sure to put his piercings in so he didn't have to struggle with retainers. After getting ready and dressing appropriately he grabbed his phone, made a cup of coffee and headed out of the apartment preparing himself for the long drive ahead of him.

By the time he had been on his third dirt road he was regretting the choices that had ultimately led him to be on such a farce. The entire drive to the final dirt road had made him feel like he was in the middle of a bad horror movie and at any point his car would break down and he'd be tortured and murdered by inbred cannibals. It gave him a feeling of overwhelming dread and anxiety as he drove down the road, almost feeling like he wanted to hurl and haul ass as far away as possible.

Almost jumping from his skin as two dogs came barrelling down the driveway, he added another mental note that whoever lived out here was most likely a serial killer. A large doberman pinscher with a shining black and rust coat was baring it's teeth as it stood on the opposite side of the car of the amber eyed black German Sheppard that he had seen at the school. It unnerved him to be near the dogs, afraid he'd either hit on of them or when he got out one would lunge for him. Either way he was not a fan of the possible outcomes, but he pulled into the driveway, parking behind a black Nissan Altima, Dodge Ram, and a sleek black and red 2014 Jeep Wrangler.

The dogs were still barking as he anxiously pushed open the door of the car, hoping and praying silently that neither of them were going to take a chunk out him. When both dogs circled around the car and stared at him, he decided to side on the air of caution and step slowly around the dogs as he walked around the area seeing no sign of Marco or anyone else. A thundering sound of steady beats caught him off guard as he heard the sound approaching faster and faster. As the dogs ran off to what he figured would be to investigate the sound, he walked off behind them wondering what could be making the sound.

His eyes widened and his body temperature raised a few degrees as he saw the sight registered in his mind. Marco Bodt was on the back of an extremely tall black horse in the middle of a pasture, wearing tight blue jeans, a pair of black and silver stitched cowboy boots, and a black short sleeved button up shirt. A genuine smile danced over his lips, a smile showing his actual happiness instead of the one he used to sate people into being placid. He noticed beads of sweat rolling down his face and it was then that he realized he was staring and Marco was getting closer. The dogs had dove under the white PVC garden fencing and alerted him to his presence.

Marco rode over to the fence throwing his reins over his right hand as his left side was against the fence "Anubis, Odin, heel! Sorry, shoulda' warned ya' 'bout them. Don't worry they won't bite...unless I tell 'em to. Come on, meet me at the barn."

He followed the direction of his gesture, turning to look at the metal hunter green barn. Marco rode off in the direction while Jean slowly walked towards the building still in complete awe at the insanely attractive show that was being put on. The only thought in his head was "Damn, save a horse, I'd ride that cowboy" as he headed towards the barn. On the outside a large white X was painted over a sliding section, which he figured led into an upstairs, a few connecting pastures, along with several larger ones, and the windows were 12 pained with bright white pinning. Once inside he was blown away by the design, it was just as aesthetically pleasing as the outside to say the least.

Cobblestone floors, sliding, mahogany wooden stalls with black iron bars, what looked like an office with a spiralling staircase leading to what he guessed was a loft, and the decor was rustic but elegant giving the barn a cozy atmosphere. It smelt of hay, citronella, and pine which he thought was an odd combination but it was oddly refreshing and relaxing. Eyes darting from one corner of the barn, he neglected to notice the dogs sitting at his sides when he heard the clip-clop of hooves beating against the stone flooring. Looking forward he saw Marco riding in the barn, effortlessly swinging his right leg over the horse and dropping to his feet, dragging the reins over the horses head as he led in into a concrete stall.

Jean was completely lost by the idea of a concrete stall until he noticed a drain in the center of the floor and the fact that the floor sloped slightly pulling towards the middle. There were two thick ropes bolted into the sides with clasps at the side and a type of restraint at the end, something to go around the horse's face. He backed up as Marco led the animal into the area and snapped the bright green contraption over the horse's neck. Once it was secured he walked to the back of the stall and picked up a blue plastic stand, a thick leather apron and a long metal file.

"Ya' look lost, Jean. You alright?" Marco turned a head over his shoulder as he lifted the equine's hoof and sat it on the stand filing down the edges.

He rolled his eyes "Of course I'm lost! I don't know anything about horses nor do I enjoy being so close to them. Honestly, they freak me out."

Marco laughed "Hahaha, oh man, city slickers. I'll tell ya now, my horses ain't nothin' to be afraid of. Well, maybe Jackal here but that's 'cause he's a stallion and he's pretty rowdy."

As if on cue the animal snorted, startling Jean more than he wished to admit "Dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle. I may be a city slicker but I'm fine with that. What exactly was the reason to bring me out here?"

Continuing to file, he moved feet now onto the back right "I need you to paint Jackal, here. I'm goin' as the Headless Horseman and Jackal is gonna be my deadly steed but he needs to look part. The other thing, well, it outta be real fun, for me at least. I can't be the Headless Horseman without someone to chase now can I? That's also where you come in, we're gonna ride through the parade with me chasing you."

Jean stopped and stared at Marco with anxious glance "Wait..."we're going to ride" that implies I have to be on one of these creatures. The painting is easy, as long as I can see a skeleton of a horse. Riding one though, no way, not going to happen!'

"I thought you might say that, but you promised me. Besides, it won't be that hard and you might even like it by the time I'm done with ya. I won't be puttin' ya on Jackal so no worries. Now, I'm done and I'll take you into the pasture. It's feeding time anyway and I need to bring 'em in, so come on and follow me." Marco left the black stallion standing in the stall as he walked down the aisle grabbing three lines and three of the face pieces thrusting two of them to Jean as he connected them. Jean was at a total loss as he grumbled about hating to be true to his word, but he followed him behind the barn, up to a metal gate where three horses were standing.

"Alright so moving left to right, Amphora is the palomino mare with the blaze down 'er face, Loki is the black paint gelding with blue eyes, and Duchess is the cremello paint mare. They're all pretty docile but watch Loki he does tend to live up to 'is namesake. This is a halter attached to it is a lead rope, these go over the horse's nose and clasp to the side. You're going to watch me do it and then you're going to do it." Marco drug Jean into the pasture, backing up the horses with the waving of his hand.

Jean stared flabbergasted "I don't wanna. Dude, horses creep me out!"

Marco rolled his eyes and pulled him past the gate with ease "Oh please, Princess, they're not gonna hurt ya. Now, watch, stand on the left side, throw your lead over their neck, and take this piece moving it over their nose to clasp it right here. Easy as pie, you try. Come up to Loki, and throw your lead over. Here, like this. Good." Jean moved up to the tall animal as he pushed Jean with his nose picking on him a bit. Turning around he pointed a finger at the animal and it retreated as he did like Marco asked and threw the neon blue lead rope over his neck before stopping to look at Marco for reassurance. Marco walked up from behind him and placed his hands on the back of his arms as he shakily pulled the nylon contraption over the horses nose and clasped it.

Turning back to him Jean handed him the rope as he walked up to the shorter blonde horse and placed the neon yellow halter over her nose with ease "Well, this one isn't so bad."

Smiling, he reached out rubbing the mare's nose "Yeah, she's a sweetie. They all are honestly, like big ole' dogs. Here you lead Duchess, walk on the left and keep the excess in your left hand while your right hand stays near their chin. You go on ahead, stop just before ya' get to the first stall." Jean nodded following his instructions and he did as he was told, stopping at the end of the first stall. Marco came over and slid open the stall gesturing for him to pull the mare inside,so he pulled her forward.

"Okay, so what now?" Jean stood in the pine shavings beside the horse as Marco stepped into the stall behind him.

He pulled the halter from the horse's face letting her move to the freshly tossed hay "She eats then we get 'er ready to ride. She's the gentlest ride I got and she'll be sure to take care o'ya. My sister learnt how to ride on Duchess and she had the same teacher."

"How old is she, the horse?" Jean walked over to her, patting her neck cautiously as she ate as if she would turn to bite him.

Scratching his head he walked out of the stall and lead the others into their stalls "Uh, last time I checked about 23. Let see, I've had Jackal since he was born and he's going on 27 and he's 4 years older so yeah, she's 23."

He pulled the stall door shut and walked out into the hallway shaking the shavings from his pants "I didn't know horses lived that long. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Peeking out from a stall he grinned "Oh, curious? Why, how old do I look?"

"I figured around 29 originally but now I don't know." Jean walked up to the first stall, leaning against the stall as Marco was cleaning out a water dish.

Turning his attention to Jean he smiled "Ouch. You aged me, but only by 'bout 2 years. I'm only 27 but what 'bout you?"

"Just turned 25." As Marco walked out of the stall, shutting the door behind him he walked across the hall and into the room Jean had assumed to be an office. The room was much bigger than he thought it would be, complete with a half bathroom, and a small kitchenette with black tile floors and dark hunter green marble countertops. Off to the side were four saddles, with brightly colored trunks beneath them and the reins above them. As his eyes continued to scan the room he noticed photos lining the trim of the walls, along with ribbons strung up or tacked beside them. Not all the photos looked old, in fact several looked pretty recent.

Marco watched as his eyes floated over the room "We like to have pictures of our winners, anyway, everything is color coordinated. It helps the kids and it helps us, Duchess's things are all hot pink so that saddle, cinch and that bridle there are all hers. Lucky you though, ya' get to use one of my saddles. Pick up that black one right there, keep your arm under the middle of it, it'll help."

Jean followed his line of sight and walked over to pick up the black saddle on the silver rack, taken by surprise when his arm buckled under the weight "Jesus, what the hell is this thing made of, concrete?!"

"Real cow hide, and Western saddles are heavier than their smaller English counterparts. Ya' drop that saddle and I'll kill ya myself, now come on. I got your bridle and cinch, go on down to Duchess's stall, her fat ass 's prolly done eatin' by now. I'll be right behind ya'." He raised an eyebrow in both amusement and anguish as he saw Jean's arm fall but moved behind him throwing the bridle and cinch over his right shoulder with a hot pink square pad following him out of the room. Jean walked down the hall sliding open the last stall door on his right, pulling up the first black bar and sliding it to his left. Leaving it open for Marco to walk in behind him, Jean moved to the side of the stall, avoiding standing directly behind the ghostly mare. 

When Marco walked in and offered his arm out for the saddle so he handed it over laying it over the pink and black Aztec print piece of padding on his forearm. The act confused him for a moment but then he figured he was going to have to do something first and he was right. He stared at Marco with a bit of confusion as he tossed his head to the left.

"What now?" Placing his hands on his hips he shot his a disgruntled expression.

Laughing he gestured once again to the left "Okay, go into the wash stall, keep your right hand against Jackal when you go by him, and grab a brush. We need to get the grime off my baby girl, shes lookin' a bit dingy." Swallowing hard at the thought he hesitantly agreed and walked across the hall to the concrete stall he had called "the wash stall" and stared up to the towering black stallion. The equine tossed his head up as he pawed at the ground which admittedly freaked Jean out but he did as told. Placing a hand to Jackal's side he slowly walked back to the shelving and stared at all the brushes a bit confused. He grabbed a hot pink one assuming it the one of the ones belonging to Duchess, and walked back into the stall.

He didn't have to be told to brush her but Marco told him anyway "Okay, let's see, you grabbed a soft brush so you can pretty much brush her everywhere. Now, normally we use three but I don't need to be too thorough this mornin'." He nodded again and walked up to the alabaster mare, petting her gently before brushing her off, starting at the neck. There was a bit of silence between them, knowing that Marco was getting a kick out of Jean's apprehension to the animals but it was to be expected. As he moved the brush all over her body Marco walked over and raised a hand, as he lifted the saddle over the horse's back and sat it down gently at her shoulders taking the saddle off to adjust the pad before resettling it. Then he moved to the left side of her head looping his arm under her chin effectively pulling her head up to strap on her bridle.

"Don't worry, I'll have ya' doin' this with your eyes closed by the end of the month. She takes her bit real easy, and she stands perfectly still for ya'." His smile was stunning as he looked like he was enjoying what he was doing. The horses were obviously special to him, which was nice to see that he had such a caring side, he found it a bit cute. Once he finished he took the black strap and strapped it under her stomach connecting it to the saddle by lifting a small flap. It seemed like a rather simple process so he thought he could have it down before then, then he realized he didn't completely hate this, he even looked forward to coming back.

Marco pulled the reins over the mare's head and handed them to Jean "Just lead 'er like ya' did bringin' her in alrighty? Ima' grab Jackal and we're gonna walk down to the arena, just follow me. You can leave the stall open." 

"Uh, alright." It sounded easy enough and he turned to stare at Duchess, thinking the dark black and silver saddle suited her very well. He didn't know a thing about saddles but he knew the one on her back wasn't cheap nor was it something simple. The silver decor on it was enough to tell him it was probably used for something special. When he heard the clop of hooves he looked up and saw Marco leading the black stallion out of the barn, so he waited a minute and trailed after him. 

They stopped when Marco approached a gate after turning right at the exit, pushing open the gate before leading Jackal into the fenced in sand arena. Jean followed him and shut the gate behind him as he entered, walking up to where Marco had stopped. There was a small red set of plastic steps which he assumed were going to help him get onto the horse, which scared him, but he wasn't going to let it show. He was practically already trembling at the idea of being near a horse let a lone at going on one of their backs but he'd be damned if he was going to Marco Bodt get the best of him. Waving a hand Marco pulled his attention and left Jackal standing by himself as he walked over to Jean's side, plastic steps in hand.

He dropped them at the left side of the horse just below the saddle, and pulled down what he knew to the be the stirrups "Alright, pull the reins over her head, and come 'ere. Grab on to 'em as you step over, she ain't gonna go nowhere but it's just in case. Now, take some of her mane in your hand and put the other one at the back of the saddle. You're gonna put your left foot on up in here and then your gonna pull your other leg over the saddle and sit down. I'll help ya' if you need it, now go on." Jean stared at him eyes widening in horror at the thought of kicking the poor girl but he took a deep breath then tried, realizing getting his foot in the stirrup in the jeans he was wearing was a bit difficult. Marco stifled a laugh then helped him get his foot there and kept his hands under his other foot pushing him into the saddle.

"Fucking hell...why is that so hard?" Finally sitting down he looked over to Marco who was grinning ear to ear.

"'Cause ya' ain't used to it's all, that and you're wearing the wrong kind of pants and shoes. Now, looks like we got the same leg length, your stirrups look fine." He walked over and swung a leg into the stirrup mounting the taller horse from the ground in an effortless, sweeping motion making it look incredibly easy.

Jean rolled his eyes "Show off."

Marco laughed and brought the horse to his side "Alright, I'm going to walk around with you, show you how to do everything. Straighten your back, keep your shoulders back, no slouching in my saddle. Take the reins and hold 'em like this, good. Now, to get her to walk just lean forward in the saddle and squeeze your legs a bit when you want her to stop pull back, lean back a bit and say "whoa."." 

"Oh god." He leaned forward making her walk as Marco walked alongside him looking like something out of a movie.

"Now make her stop." He was watching his every move as he trailed beside him. 

Pulling back a little, the white horse stopped slowly "Wow, she's really responsive, huh? What next?"

The small smile on his face made his heart lurch in his chest as he tried to avoid Marco's eyes but he met his "Turnin'. It's fairly easy with these guys since they neck rein, meaning you just do this and they'll go wherever they're pointed."

When he pulled his reins gently to the left Jackal turned his head walking to the left so Jean copied the action making Duchess turn the same way "Yeah, you're right, it is pretty easy."

"Good, just follow me and do what I do, when I stop, you stop same with turns, got it? Good. Do you feel safe?" Marco walked beside him stopping and turning and walking at various times getting him used to the action.

Shrugging he focused his attention of the motions "I don't feel like I'm going to fall like I did when I got on, if that's what you mean. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but that's because we haven't done anything hard yet."

"We won't, at least this time, we'll practice for about an hour and half then we'll give the horses a break and start back." He smiled warmly and the two of them did just that. They spent their next hour walking, stopping, turning and then Jean got to watch Marco show off a bit when he ran from one side of the arena to other in a flash, sending sand flying everywhere. He didn't think he'd be having so much fun doing something that was making him sweat buckets, or that injuring muscles he didn't know he had, but he was having fun. Seeing Marco let loose a bit and have fun was different than seeing him when he was putting on his act. When the two of them were alone he was like another person, and he hated to admit but he looked incredibly attractive in the current setting. His southern charm was in overload and he didn't mind it at all, in fact, he was practically swooning.

The swooning came to an end after they got off the horses and pulled off their tack, putting them in their stalls while they took a break. Jean's legs felt like gelatin as he got out of the saddle, and the muscles he didn't know he had began burning. Marco was putting up their tack when the dogs ran up to them from the front of the barn but they hadn't seen the dogs since he and Marco went to grab the horses. When he stepped out of the tack room, Marco was smiling and then Jean noticed why. 

A short, tan brunette woman and a taller brunette girl were walking up to the barn. The younger of the two was in a pair of black knee high leather boots, hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a pair of slick form fitting pants and a tanktop, while the older woman had wavy shoulder length hair dressed in red and white floral print dress. Marco walked out to meet the women, hugging each and placing a kiss to each of their cheeks. He turned to beckon Jean to his side, so he obliged, slowly approaching the two women.

"Marco, you didn't say you were bringing company!" The older woman practically gushed when she saw Jean, to which he blushed a bit but no one could tell from the sweating.

He smiled and shook his head "Sorry, Momma. I didn't expect him until 'round noon so I didn't wanna bother y'all. Mandy, you plan on taking Amphora out?"

"No shit, I ain't dressed like this for no reason. Hey, who is he though? Ya' ain't training the new mounted police are ya?" She shot Jean a wink as she walked over to stare closer at Jean, smiling.

Marco gave her a disapproving look "Language young lady. Well, she's in her stall, as for him... Momma, Mandy this is my new neighbor Jean he just moved here from Seattle, Washington. Jean this is my momma, and my baby sister Amanda."

Jean reached a hand out to his mother, trying to contain his laughter at the fact a grown ass man was calling his mother "momma" "Hello, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bodt, you as well Amanda. Sorry I'm a bit of a mess."

"Oh, she can wait. It's my pleasure. You can call me Mandy, Jean, right? What do you do, Jean?" Mandy was leaning against him, batting her emerald eyes and casually touching his arm as she stared at him.

His mother smiled and shook his hand "Oh that's just fine sweetheart, and please call me Margret."

Marco shot a glare to his sister "Amanda Marie, you stop making eyes at that boy! He's way too old for you."

She stuck her tongue out and turned back to Jean as she fluttered her eyelashes "So?"

"He's 25 and you're 14, I don't frickin' think so." He moved to place himself between Jean and his sister.

Jean laughed "Haha, it's fine. Amanda, I'm an art teacher."

"You don't look like no art teacher I've ever seen. Whatever kinda art, I'll gladly sign up for next semester." She winked and moved over to stand by her mother.

"He teaches at Riverside! Dear Lord." Marco pushed his head into his hands.

At her next comment Mandy leaned into her brother "Aww, what the matter Marco? Do you have your eyes on him instead?"

"AMANDA MARIE BODT." Marco's deepened baritone voice boomed through the barn shaking the stalls, even going as far to rattle the horses.

Margret sighed before raising her voice and switching her attention to Jean"Children! I swear, why don't you guys come in the house. Marco, honey, I know you gotta be tired. Thanks so much for all the work this morning. Jean would you like to stay for lunch?"

Mandy muttered under her breath "Would you like to stay forever?"

Jean smiled and put a hand on Marco's shoulder almost feeling the anger boiling in his veins "That sounds lovely, Margret." At his tone she smiled and pushed her children down the driveway and into the house, with the dogs thundering behind them. When he walked into the house he was marveled to find that it was massively larger on the inside than he had expected. It's decor was simple but the rustic appeal was the same as that in the barn meaning his mom was the decorator in charge. They passed through the living room which was adorned with a spectacular slate grey, granite fireplace surrounded by a plush leather sectional, matching recliner and wrought iron coffee table. The enormous flat screen was mounted to the wall, where his eyes then wandered to the high ceilings and the skylight. 

Marco sighed as he got in, running his fingers through sweat soaked hair "Ugh, I need a shower. Jean, the second bathroom is upstairs first door on your left if you want to wash up first."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that. I'm pretty disgusting right now." He smiled and bowed out of the room going to the stairs as the girls headed into the kitchen.

Turning to him he shook his head "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. My sister can be a bit difficult at this age, don't pay her no mind."

Jean nodded "It's fine, I do work with teenagers. I may not be the hot commodity of the town but I do get the teen girl craze. I had one ask on the first day of school how old I was after she heard I had tattoos and piercings."

"I see, well, long as you can handle yourself 'cause I'm taking a long shower and you're gonna be alone with my momma and my sister. Oh, and feel awful proud 'cause my momma don't just invite anyone for lunch." He would have tipped his hat had he been wearing one, instead he made a light bow and headed down the hall to take a shower. It floored him just how insane all of this was, he was going to get stuck getting hit on by the Bodt siblings for what he assumed was going to feel like an eternity. 

As he started going up the stairs his legs trembled, daring to give out at the look of another step. It was then he realized he picked the bottom bathroom to shower in so he would have to go up the stairs. Cursing under his breath he headed to the bathroom, washed his hands, forearms and his face before heading back downstairs to join the ladies in the kitchen where sitting down on something that wasn't moving was like a godsend. The padding on the high backed black cherry wood chairs was just what he wanted in life and then Amanda moved to sit down at his left, making him cringe a bit.

Margret came over and began setting the table "You have a beautiful home. Would you like some help with that?"

At his smiled she shook her head "Thank you, sweetheart. Oh no, you stay seated. You're our guest, now, since you're from the north I don't know how you feel about sweet tea but I've just made some tea and lemonade. Which would you prefer?"

"Sure, and uh, tea is fine. It's pretty sweet but I like it, thank you." He sat patiently as she went to the refrigerator and brought a pitcher of tea, pouring him a glass. 

He reached out taking the glass, taking a testing sip "Wow, this is amazing, better than any I've had so far!"

"Oh, bless your heart. Thank you, now you don't mind if I ask you any questions do you? Like how'd you meet Marco?" She placed a hand to her chest in a light embarrassment and continued cooking.

Drinking another sip he shook his head "Not at all. You can ask me anything you'd like, and I met Marco because I'm his neighbor. My welcoming party had gotten a bit too loud and I got cited for it."

Amanda laughed "Haha, so you like to party? Cool, but why are you here?"

He turned to her with a disapproving glance "Not really but it was a special occasion. I owed Marco a favor for watching my class for me when I got sick at school, he wanted me to help with painting Jackal and help with his routine for the parade. I've never even been near a horse and he wanted me to ride one for this skit, or whatever."

"Oh well bless your heart darling! Don't worry though, our horses are all pretty sweet and Marco is as great of a teacher as he used to be a rider. You'll be in excellent hands."

\---------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever! I promise this week I'll try to get you guys several chapters so please forgive, the story is still very much alive but I have so many fics I'm writing at once! I appreciate your patience with me, my loves.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Marco dipped out of the shower wondering what everyone would be gossiping about when he returned. Leaving Jean alone with the girls was going to prove for an interesting lunch but what they would talk about while he was away was what bothered him. Once he finished getting dressed, he dabbed on a bit of cologne yet neglected to shave the stubble growing in on his chin. After he dried off sufficiently, he tossed his towel in the laundry room heading off into the kitchen to meet up with everyone. With his luck his mom would be pulling out pictures of him as a baby, or his sister would practically be in Jean's lap, either way he was preparing for the worst.

"Oh well bless your heart darling! Don't worry though, our horses are all pretty sweet and Marco is as great of a teacher as he used to be a rider. You'll be in excellent hands." His mother's voice rang in his ears as he entered the kitchen.

Jean had yet to hear his silent arrival so he laughed "Haha, thanks for the praise, but I don't think he wants to be in my hands."

Amanda laughed as she rolled her eyes and muttered under breath just loud enough for Marco to catch it "Yeah, but you wouldn't mind if he did."

"What do you mean "used to be a rider?" Jean's attention turned to Margret then to Marco.

His mother smiled softly looking to him as she spoke "Marco here, used to show our horses, in many shows. He was a great rider, one of the best in the state even, the buckles, ribbons, and trophies proved it."

Turning, he noticed his sister looking away from his eyes as was his mother so he sighed "Don't talk about it like it's some great tragedy, momma. You're upsetting Mandy. "

Eyes filled with a lamenting curiosity Jean looked to Marco "What happened?"

"I decided to try my hand at bull ridin' one year. You oughta stick to what you know, and I learned that lesson the hard way via a crushed skull, crushed shoulder along with a couple crushed fingers, a couple snapped ribs, snapped femur, a destroyed wrist, a fractured tibia, and a partially destroyed spine. I got more metal in and aroun' my bones than you got in your face, Jean." At the sound of Jean's voice Marco felt as though he needed to make light of the situation as he helped his mother with serving lunch.

Once finished, they sat down to eat and Jean placed a light hand on Marco's leg "I'm sorry, does it still hurt?"

Marco turned to him raising an eyebrow suggestively as he looked down and back to Jean who quickly retracted his hand "Some days are stiffer than others like when it rains or when it's cold, but that was all 'o 7 or 8 years ago or so. I just got the nasty surgery scars to show now."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, frustration etched into her delicate features "Marco, scars aren't the only thing you walked away with, remember you also kept your life. You almost died for Christ's sake!"

His mother shook her head "You walked away and I thank God for that everyday. This isn't polite lunch conversation though, Marco. Jean why don't you tell us about yourself? What'd you do in Seattle?"

Nodding, Jean smiled "Sure. I owned and ran a record store for a while."

"Oh, that's interesting. What about your family? Why'd you move?" His mother seemed genuinely interested in learning more about Jean, leaning forward in her seat a bit as he spoke.

"Not really, hah my parents and I aren't close, in fact, every time we speak it only turns into a huge altercation. I moved to get away from everything, the hustle of the city, the sh---crappy relationships, the cold weather, the non-stop drizzle, pick a reason. When my friend suggested I put my teaching degree to use I figured why not?" Jean averted his eyes at the mention of his family, finishing his food.

Amanda leaned over, sitting a light touch on his arm "Aww, Jean, I'm sorry. Owning a record store is pretty awesome though. What kind of music do you like?"

Sighing deeply Marco tore a piece of a biscuit and looked to his sister across the table "It's not gonna be Justin Bieber or pop music like you. Coming from Seattle, being my age, I'd venture a guess for rock and grunge music."

A wide smile crossed Jean's lips "Very good guess. I'm a big classic rock fan, as well as some current alternative bands. What about you, Marco?"

He couldn't help but smile in return "If I was to tell you my favorite song involves the lyric "Not everything that glitters is gold." What would you say?"

"That building a stairway to Heaven is useless, but liking classic rock isn't. Thank you, for lunch, Margret. Your cooking is impeccable." Jean took a sip of his drink and smiled, nodding towards his mother.

Marco looked to her sighing "Don't say that, she'll try to stuff you with dessert but we've got to get you back in the saddle for a bit. Come on."

"Oh, thank you. Marco, don't you think you've worked the boy hard enough?" Her eyes softened as she looked to Jean and back to Marco as he finished his lunch.

"Not at all, he didn't even go past walkin'. I gotta get him ready for a full run in 3 more lessons." His lips curled in a playful grin when he looked back at his mother and placed his arm over Jean's shoulders at the table.

Amanda jumped up from the table "I'll go too, I need to get Amphora out."

"Nuh uh, little girl. Sit down and help momma with the dishes, we're going to be out for an hour then he'll be headed off." Marco stared her down hoping to deter her, which worked as his mother came over to Jean wrapping him in a big hug.

Slightly puzzled he looked to Marco as his mother slung her arms over him, only coming up to his chest "Well, you come on back whenever you want, Jean. You're welcome here, have a good time and don't let him work you too hard."

"Uh, sure thing, Margret. Thank you for lunch." Jean hugged her apprehensively and walked out following behind Marco. Thinking about Jean being on Duchess again made him laugh a bit internally, but he thought he did rather well for being so new to the idea. Even though he hated horses he pushed through it because he promised and it would look bad for him to go back on his word which was a quality he admired. They reached the barn quickly, letting the dogs leave with them as they walked through the hall of the barn. Marco grabbed his tack for Duchess tacking her up after a quick brush off making light work of it so he could Jean on faster. 

Once Duchess was fully tacked he had Jean follow him out to the arena where he would instruct him from the ground. He got more than a small chuckle out of the fact Jean couldn't get his leg over the saddle. To help him out a bit he moved beside him placing his hands over one another, bracing the back of them with his knee as he had Jean put his foot there. On his jump Marco used his hands to give him a bit more of a push to help him clear the saddle without kicking Duchess in the back. Jean tossed him a wary side glace as he settled himself in the saddle, which he figured was because he had laughed pretty hard at his pathetic attempt to get back into the saddle.

"Okay, stay against the fence and when you get to a corner I want you to make a big circle and keep going." Marco instructed him from the center of the arena walking out a little ways as he started.

Jean obeyed the order and kept the tips he had given him earlier in the back of his mind "Hey...Marco?"

"Hmm? Hey, lower your right heel a bit." Walking closer so he could hear him a bit better, he tilted his head awaiting Jean's question.

"If I were to come more often would it be easier?" Jean made sure he mapped the next piece of his route as he pulled the reins.

"I mean yeah, it'd cut down how long you gotta take a lesson but you'd be sore'er than hell. Surely, ya' don't wanna teach class sore?" Secretly he made a joke in the back of his head but Jean just shrugged as he made a large circle.

A small smiled curved his lips "I've done a lot more with sore muscles, I can handle it."

Marco laughed at his response as it tied into his joke "Hahahahahaha, oh man. Alright, if ya' want come on over tomorrow, the earlier the better, it won't get so hot."

Jean stopped the horse and moved in the saddle to face him shaking his head "Not what I meant! Pervert."

Raising an eyebrow Marco put a hand at his hip "If I'm the pervert how'd ya' know what I was thinkin' huh? Come on, now, ya' gotta let me have a lil' bit of fun, Jean. They used to say you know how good a man is in bed by the way he rides, y' know."

His response was a huff and a roll of his eyes "Well whatever, I don't think that's very accurate. You trying to brag now?"

"Not really, I can't ride real well 'nymore 'member? Too many pins and cages to be a half decent shower now." Marco shrugged as he shook his head to the contrary.

"So you're saying you're bad in bed? I'll remember that next time someone girl in my class fawns over you again. Hey, what all happened, exactly? I mean...if I can ask..." He sighed as he put a hand to his head almost immediately regretting asking such a thing.

The memories weren't exactly happy but he didn't mind talking about it anymore "Shouldn't matter to them, I ain't into jailbait y' know. As for my accident, it's fine. The girls don't like talking about because it scared them to death. In all honestly, I shoulda probably died that day. I was young n' dumb as they say, I was 18 years old and thinkin' 8 seconds wasn't nothing on the back of a 1,400lb animal. I knew the risks, or thought I did, but I highly underestimated the power behind a bull. I was proud and arrogant, didn't think anythin' could bring me down, but all it took to cure that was the biggest pain and longest year of my life. I got in the pen, sat on the back of the bull and put my right hand in the rope wrapping it around my middle, ring, and pinky finger just to add some support. It was that mistake that ruined me, if I hadn't a' done that I probably coulda gotten out. At about 4 seconds the bull rolled over on it's side pinnin' me under it, but that wasn't all. When the bastard got up, I shoulda stayed down but with my fingers wrapped it dragged me up with it, I got knocked into the wall, stepped on, and bounced 'round like a fuckin' rag doll until my fingers snapped and it threw me one last time. Afterwards I got gored on my inner thigh and I didn't get up, I fell unconscious and woke up 2 weeks later. Everyone stared in horror at the fact there was nothin' they coulda done for me. I was in surgery for hours, almost bled to death but thankfully the horn missed my femoral artery. I had bad internal bleedin', and afterwards I spent over a year in physical therapy but I had my momma and my sister, they never left my side, not once through it all. Ya couldn't guess it by lookin' at me now though, but they reconstructed my right wrist, my fingers, I've got pins in my knee, a cage around part of my rebuilt spine, a plate in my skull, and a bit more. I try to stay in shape now as much as I can and I can do practically anythin', it don't slow me down at all."

Jean walked the horse over to where Marco stood and slid off the horse to wrap his arms around him "I'm so sorry, that sounds awful."

Stunned by the sudden action Marco stood there, blinking very slowly until Jean realized his action and released him "It's fine, Jean. I can still function, I just got some gnarly scars across my body."

As he moved the hair back from above his right ear he revealed a jagged 6 inch scar making a treck around the side of his skull to which Jean couldn't help but put his hand at the side of his face "Oh my god, Marco. That's horrifying, what the hell is wrong with you?! Your mother and sister were right, you should count your life as something you walked away with."

Marco couldn't comprehend the contracting actions Jean was exhibiting as he smacked him on the chest, faces inches apart "Oh, come on, now darlin'. Ya can't be too worried about lil' ole me, and take my sister's side. I'll start to think you like her more than me."

An arm wrapped itself around Jean's slender waist pulling him to Marco's chest "Uh....I can be worried that you're going to fuck some shit up. At this point I might start liking her more than you."

He then learned that when he called Jean darling he got him flustered so he pulled him closer leaning into his ear "I know my limits, darlin'. There ain't nothin' I can't do, so I ain't gonna fuck up anythin'. I might get other ideas though, if you start doin' stuff like this. If ya don't want me to get the wrong idea, I suggest ya not melt in my arms, 'kay?"

Scrambling to construct a coherent sentence Jean sighed and just stared back at him shaking his head "I have met more charming men under bridges in Seattle. Your southern charm is great and all, Marco Bodt, but it doesn't work on guys like me."

"I ain't doin' nothin' but callin' ya' darlin'. If that's what ya think me trying to charm you outta your pants is, than you're in for a surprise when I start actually tryin'." A playful grin curved his lips as his voice dipped to a silken tone.

A slight shiver shook Jean as his brain registered the tone "Are you saying you intend to try to get into my pants, Marco?"

Laughing he yanked him closer to his chest "I ain't just fuckin' around with ya for my health. However, whether or that's a possibility or not, ya still owe me so you gotta finish up your lessons and ride in the parade at the end of the month. I'll say this once so listen closely to me, Jean Kirschtein, I intend on pursuing you to the best of my abilities after the parade, but until then I'm not going to try anythin' to get ya inta' my bed. You got my word on that, now, you go on home and I'll see ya bright an early at 7am, 'fore it gets hot."

Jean stared back at him wide eyed as he processed the information he had just been given "....Okay. I can tell you now that you aren't going to get anywhere with me Marco. You're pretty enough, but smiling pretty will only swallow you forever. What about Duchess?"

Marco walked off slowly hand raised over his head "I'll take care of her, you go on now. See you t'morrow, Jean." By the time Marco turned back around Jean was already walking off towards the barn to get to his car. He had no idea what had come over him to tell him such a thing but he figured it was best to have it out there now. Jean was a man that was determined, strong willed and most of all, passionate. It wasn't hard to tell from his actions that he was trying to convince himself not to succumb to his charm, so he'd have to work a bit harder at the game but that was fine to him. If there was anything Marco enjoyed it was the thrill of the chase, since most people would take their clothes off easily for him because of his act, it was the ones that refused that he wanted. 

The saying "you want what you can't have" was true for him but to him it was because the personality of people that tried to fight him were always much better than the ones that were too easy. It was men like Jean Kirschtein that peaked his curiosity and his persistence. He vowed to himself that he would have that man after the Halloween parade if everything went smoothly as he tried to pull out his best moves. When he said he wasn't going to try anything he simply meant he wasn't going to try to sleep with him then and there, he hadn't meant he wasn't going to concoct plans for making him swoon over him.

Marco was a devious, meticulous, manipulative man but in the best of ways and Jean was going to learn that. Taking Duchess by her reins, he led her back into the pasture removing her tack and hauling it into the tack room once he hefted it from her back. Once it was back in the tack room he grabbed some leather cleaners and began wiping it down along with the saddle and bridle he had been using on Jackal earlier while the saddle pads were tossed into a washer to be washed later.

While he set to cleaning the tack he thought about his accident as he felt a pinch in his knee as he sat down. He hadn't been completely honest to everyone about the pain he felt, because most days he got a pinch or two when he walked, or his back would start flaring up. His medication managed it alright but he hated taking them due to the fog that covered his mind when he took them. The acute pain didn't keep him from working out, or any daily activity because he felt that if he let it keep him from living how he wanted it'd control him. Telling Jean about it wasn't part of the plan but he knew that once he saw his scars he would ask and the story would have to be told eventually.

Maybe by the time Jean saw the scars he'd tell him the full story of how it wasn't a week that he was in a coma, it was two months and it wasn't a year of therapy it was 3. By the time he was healed he joined the police department and quickly climbed through the ranks and gained himself a reputation among the townsfolk. Most people in town knew the story, it was a big town but somehow everyone seemed to know the story of the young, hot cop that earned the nickname "Freckled Jesus" after dodging death.

It wasn't a nickname he particularly cared for but he supposed it fit him decently enough so he didn't care when he heard it. As he finished up cleaning the tack he resolved himself to go into the house and spend the rest of the evening with his mother and his little sister. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Amanda loved Marco more than anyone except maybe their mother and she enjoyed the weekends where he came over. She always looked forward to it, even went as far as to plan stuff for them to do such as trail rides in the woods or going to see a movie, whatever it was didn't matter as long as they got some time for just the two of them.

When he finished he turned the horses out to pasture, closed up the barn and headed into the house. When he got in his mother and sister were sitting together on the couch watching a movie. It seemed like his mom had fallen asleep while the two them were watching it so he snuck quietly into the living room taking a seat on the other side of his sister, in the recliner at the end of the sectional. His sister's eyes shifted to his direction as he took a cautious seat into the plush black recliner.

"Hey...Marco? Can I ask you something?" His sister's voice was low, as to not wake their mother, when she spoke to him.

He smiled and nodded "Sure, anythin'."

She was a different person almost when it was just the two of them "Is there a reason you conned Jean into helpin' with the parade skit?"

Deviously smiling he winked "Oh yeah. He's gayer than me, Mandy, and I happen' to think I like him."

A quirky smirk curved the edges of her lips "I knew it! How about ya take him through the trails tomorrow to cool down...we're supposed to get afternoon showers."

At her wink he sighed and smiled "Aren't you just the devious girl, I taught ya' well. Sounds good to me, I might just do that."

"Yeah ya did. What's so special 'bout him though? I mean I don't really know your type but he sure don't seem like it." She cast him an intrigued expression as he talked about Jean.

Pausing in thought he turned to her "He's a total dork, he's shy, he's funny, stubborn, frantic and he contradicts himself by being serious, calm, clear headed, courageous and my charm doesn't work. I done kissed him twice and each time he just retreated farther away from me. He's quite the little enigma and I want to be the one to figure him out, I think there's more to him. I also know he happens to like me, when we first met he thought I was a stripper, stuck his hands into my pants and pulled me into his apartment haha. He said I was his type and I caught him starin' holes through me more than once."

"So what you're sayin' is he likes you but he's too much of a pansy to come right out and say it so you're gonna to try to make him say it by teasing him until he breaks by pushing his buttons as far as you can? I like it. Oh did he now, he said you met when you cited him at his party." Her voice hint a tone of devilishly playful as she thought of ways to help.

"He did, I came there to cite him and he just dragged me in the apartment drunk off his ass. That's exactly what I'm gonna do so you just stop making eyes at what's mine, alright?" He tossed her a critical glance to which she nodded.

"Alright, but good job he's pretty hot. I wonder what he looks like under all those clothes....sorry. I'm gonna keep hitting on him though so he doesn't suspect me playin' wing-ma'am." She smirked as her mind wondered.

Looking back at her he shook his head "Sure, sure. Hey, that's my job to think about, but I bet he's got some nice muscle structure. He's coming back in the morning so I'm stayin' the night, alright? I'll be up around 5, so I gotta head to bed. G'night Mandy, love ya'." As he rose from his seat he shuffled over to his mother, kissing her temple lightly before pulling up her blanket and heading upstairs to his bedroom. The second door on the left was his old bedroom and it had hardly changed at all since he moved out at 21. 

As he pushed open the door his eyes saw the silver crutches in the corner of the open closet bringing back a flood of memories from his accident. Shaking his head to clear the old memories he walked over to the closet pulling the white wooden panelled door shut so he wouldn't have to look at them and be reminded of the bad times. Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into his bed thanking his lucky stars that he started keeping spare sets of clothes there for when he had to help out. There were chores to be done in the morning so once he finished them he'd be expecting Jean to arrive on time at 7.

He awoke several hours later at the sound of his phone's alarm blaring by his ears, so he shut it off and climbed out of bed shuffling to the bathroom to get ready. Standing in the mirror he noticed the scars lining his chest that Jean hadn't seen because he hadn't gotten too close to him that day in his apartment. He knew he zoned out when he took off his shirt but the one on his back was pretty visible meaning he probably saw it and didn't say anything about it. His fingers traced over the outlines on his ribs from where he had gone under the knife. Ignoring it, he finished up his daily morning routine of hygiene and shuffled back into his room where he got dressed for work in another pair of tight jeans this time with a white v-neck and his black show boots.

Quietly he walked downstairs knowing that both his mother and sister were sleeping soundly in their bedrooms so he snuck carefully out the front door. On the list of things to do he had to go check on the other barn up the hill so he grabbed the keys for the ATV that was located behind the barn. With the keys in his hands he walked around to the back of the barn and headed up to the cattle barn so he could get all the cows fed. After the cows, he had to go check on the goats, then it was to check the pond and the small chicken coop his mother always kept for fresh eggs. 

With everything else taken care of he drove back to the stables and decided to start throwing down hay for the horses. He headed up to the loft and started throwing bales of hay into the stalls below him, as well as tumbling over a few packages of shavings for the bedding. It was time to clean stalls, put down fresh bedding, then feed the animals before Jackal and Duchess got a decent workout. The sound of tires crunching reverberated through the aisle as Jean pulled into the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Jean was dressed for comfort and ease this time around with a better of black jeans and a thin grey spandex-y material that clung to his skin. When his eyes met Marco's he averted them quickly to which he attributed it to be the fact he had a hard time about what he said yesterday. Marco nodded a greeting and walked into the tack room hoping that Jean would be able to wear what he brought for him without much of a problem since yesterday he had neglected to wear comfortable clothes that he could also ruin. He was searching around in the loft when heard Jean's footsteps echoing in the aisle.

"Mornin' Buttercup, I'm up in the loft. Meet me in the tack room for a second." He yelled below, over the side of the loft making sure Jean could hear him. When he heard the tack room door swing open he turned to walk down the stairs, taking his sweet time as he carried a few pairs of boots in his hands. Jean was waiting in the center of the room fidgeting when Marco walked down, pushing the door open at the bottom of the stairs. 

After a covered yawn Jean stared over to him sleepily "Good morning. What's with the boots?"

His eyes fell to the boots in his hands to which Marco smiled "Well hopefully we can get you in a pair. These are obviously mine, but they're old so I don't really care happens to 'em. Tell me what size you wear."

Jean scrunched his face a bit at the approach of another yawn speaking with his hand over his mouth "11."

"Good, either of these two will work. You can leave your shoes in the top cabinet to the right of the sink, they'll be safe in there. Whichever these feels more comfortable, wear. I've not yet brushed down the horses so you get to help, but we need to hurry we need to be in the saddle." Marco dropped two of the three pairs of boots he had in front of Jean as he grabbed a drink from the mini fridge and a granola bar from the cabinet.

Once he slipped into the black pair he didn't need to try the others "These are perfect, thank you."

"Mm, you're welcome. Alright now come with me, I'm gonna show ya how to do some things." As he finished his granola bar he balled up the wrapper throwing it over his shoulder into the trash can.

"Pure dumb luck." Jean scoffed as the shining green wrapped fell into the trash can at his side without so much as even touching the sides.

Marco turned around and shrugged, walking into the wash stall to pull out a circular hot pink bag with brushes in it "Here, it's got Duchess's brushes in it. Hang it on the halter hook outside the stall door, we gotta bring 'em in this mornin' and I still gotta move the hay out of Jackal's stall. We're gonna go get everyone so grab Loki n' Duchess's halters." Jean did as asked while he moved to grab Jackal's and Amphora's halters walking out of the barn with Jean close behind him. He led all the horses into their stalls except Jackal, he was put into the wash stall since he didn't want to stand still to be tacked up and the cross ties helped keep him in one spot. Once everyone was in their stalls, he headed into Jackal's stall heaving out the square bales of hay into the aisle with ease. Pulling a large knife from his pocket he cut the orange twine ties and began breaking off pieces of the hay and throwing them into the stalls before moving down the aisle to a small door where the feed and treats were kept. Each horse got one scoop of their grain in the morning so he scooped one out and poured it into the green bins in the corner of each stall.

When he finished the feedings he moved the remaining hay bales against the stall doors lining the aisle, stacking them on top of one another so they wouldn't be in the way and so that he wouldn't have to throw anymore down for the next several days. Once that was done Marco walked over to Duchess's stall where Jean was leaned against the door awaiting further instruction around the massive animals. Marco picked up a hoof pick from the metal wash stall wall and slid open the stall door beckoning Jean to follow him as he stepped in. He walked up to Duchess, petting her as she ate then bending down, with his face toward her back legs he ran his hand down her front leg pinching her tendon and picking up the hoof as she took her weight off it.

"Come 'ere. This is a hoof pick, we use it to clean out their feet, because it can spell ruin for a horse if they get messed up feet. This here is the frog, the most sensitive place in the hoof so avoid that but anywhere else you're free to dig as hard as ya' can to loosen any dirt. I tend to step over and hold the hoof 'tween my knees as I clean it, but you're going to come do this to the other three feet when I'm done then you're gonna brush her off while I go do the same for Jackal. The circular brush is for everywhere but legs and face, the stiff brush is for everywhere but face, the soft brush is for anywhere. With that in mind, here's how you lift a hoof, run your hands down like this, pinch n' lift. Easy as pie, now Ima' leave ya' to it." He tossed Jean the hoof pick after picking up the brushes and showing him which was used for what as well as showing him how to properly bend and pick up the horses feet. He watched him for several moments before completely leaving him, ensuring that he was being safe. 

After leaving him to his own devices in the stall Marco walked over to where the giant black horse grew antsy waiting in the concrete stall. Marco patted the horse on the chest as he walked around grabbing his own brushes and starting to work on his coat before even thinking of putting on any tack. Jackal enjoyed being brushed so he took his time letting him enjoy it for a bit before moving on to cleaning his hooves and spraying him with fly spray.With the grooming completed for Jackal he moved off to the tack room carrying a midnight black saddle and his bright blue, silver, and black striped saddle pad with the silver and black bridle over his shoulder when he came out of the room. He made a small whistle and gestured for Jean to come out of the stall to watch him tack up Jackal. 

"Okay, Jackal's finished. Now it's time to tack, you put the saddle pad on first like this raise it a bit over their withers because once the saddle goes on it's gonna slip back a lil'. Then the saddle goes on and then the cinch which buckles here, and over here. The bridle is last so we hang the halter like this over his neck so he still can't get away no matter how much he'd like to. Grab it here around the browband and keep the bit in your hand, he's a fighter and he throws his head back for this but here, done. When this is on you buckle your straps and your done." Showing him all the motions was easy enough, making sure Jean watched every piece of his tack up. When it was done he walked off into the tack room bringing out Duchess's tack and holding it for Jean as they walked into the stall and he helped Jean get it put on. For only watching someone do it with a little bit of explanation he got a hold of it rather quickly. 

Marco was rather impressed by his fast learning as well as the fact that he wore better clothes since when they made it into the arena he got up onto Duchess on the first try granted he wobbled a bit but it was much better than his first day. Putting his left leg into the stirrup he pulled himself up and over effortlessly from the ground, settling into his saddle with ease. The day's lesson was a jog or a trot, to which Jean was immediately unnerved by the amount of bouncing in the saddle, not shy about expressing the fact he felt like he was going to fall. After explaining the hoof beats and the pattern Jean found himself able to settle in the rhythm much easier. 

When he got used to the feeling he told him to watch him as he pushed himself into 2-point position were he was standing on the stirrups and hovering over the saddle. This would be the hardest part of the day for him which would be learning how to push himself up at the right time and still manage to stay coordinated. The first few times Marco explained the idea of posting and how he was to push himself out of the saddle on the heavy hoofbeat. Jean's eyes widened but he tried it and kept falling back to the saddle missing the next beat. It took him almost an hour before he could do it half assed decently which was better than kids he helped teach.

Once that part was down pat he started adding in the posting to the walking around the fence making circles in the corners. On the left sides he was to post and the top and bottom he was allowed to walk all still making circles in the corners. Marco did the first lap to show him what he meant, and doing so took a toll on his right leg but he pushed through it and came back to Jean's side once he completed a lap. He told Jean when he finished 15 satisfactory laps, they'd go do something to cool down since it was getting hotter out. After an hour of laps Marco walked Jackal over to the gate where he bent over and opened the gate.

Jean didn't ask where they were going he only followed which Marco found a bit odd so he raised his voice "We're going through the trails, it's cooler and you can rest a bit when we get to the tables. They're pretty wide so you can ride beside me if you'd like."

"Oh, okay." Jean spoke up a bit so Marco could hear him as they walked along a worn gravel path. They passed the cattle barn and it was the first time Jean had seen the cows, or anything else of the property since where they were couldn't be seen from the stable. Marco urged Jackal to a strong lope as he turned back to Jean, tipping his hat and leaving him in the dust behind him. As Jackal sprinted towards the woodline Marco turned back to see where Jean was and much to his surprise he was approaching from his right. He knew Jean would have a competitive side so in order to get him used to the feeling he was going to experience next weekend he ran knowing he'd follow him not wanting to be outdone. The fact he stayed on during the light run was good enough to know he had a natural sense of balance but even for some people getting the rhythm of a horse's run was a bit difficult.

When they crossed into the woods Marco looked over to Jean and smiled "Nice work keepin' up, maybe next time I won't give ya' a chance to catch me."

Scoffing Jean glanced over to Marco's playful smile "Hmph. What makes you think I wouldn't be able to catch you?"

With a high sense of pride he lifted his chin and leaned forward patting Jackal on the neck "'cause Jackal is the fastest horse in the state. No horse has bested his time yet. I haven't ridden him full blast in a long time so I've got to start runnin' him when we start runnin' Duchess. Even though these two are siblin's they're only half. They got the same dam but they've different sire's n' that's where Duchess got her color and Jackal got his speed and height."

His eyes fell to Duchess, patting her softly as they leisurely strolled through the damp woods "Really? What all did you do because I can tell this saddle isn't of a standard caliber."

Marco looked up to the sky recalling better times "Well from the time I could ride I did a lot of rodeos with Jackal and Loki, and a couple English shows with Amphora. Jackal is my barrel racer and my penner, Loki is my ropin' horse and Amphora is my jumper. I never used Duchess for much but Mandy uses her in shows as well as Amphora since she rides English. I won quite a few titles when I was a teenager, I was the best barrel racer from here to the midwest; I had real potential but young and dumb ya know. I could tie a calf in seconds, my e---friend and I worked in team penning. A lot of the saddles and other tack I have are prizes from rodeos, to go along with trophies and ribbons from English shows. I have a shelf full of belt buckles and everything else I ever won. Jackal here is my best horse, there'll never be another like him."

"That's amazing, Marco. I never would have thought it was that important, so you won this saddle and other ones? A cop, a horseback rider, a momma's boy, the town eye candy, and what else, I wonder?" Jean tossed him a smirk as he then turned to look where they were headed.

"Hmm, yeah. I dunno, ain't nothing wrong with any o' that is there? I mean, gay art teacher goin' 'round thinkin' cops are strippers sticking his hands into people's pants then starin' holes through 'em as they fix an air conditioner they done fucked up. Everybody's got their own quirks, habits and personality traits some better than others." They both kept their eyes fixed ahead on the trail as they traded words not feeling the need to turn to one another.

Jean clicked his teeth "Tch. One of us doesn't kiss people without their consent, and you know, you can't blame me for that I was really drunk. I didn't put it past them to get me a stripper since I'm single and then the door rang so I figured it was the stripper, and they knew I had a thing for cops so that didn't surprise me when you showed up in uniform."

"Hahahaha, oh that's gold, Jean. You gotta a thing for cops? I hate to break it to ya but there's only two gays on the force your's truly and the captain aptly nicknamed "The Devil of Wrightvale." so, sorry to ruin your fantasy. I find that pretty funny though considerin' ya look like ya got hit in the face with tackle box, you were probably a hellion when you were young, and ya got thing for cops. What's that about, the uniform, authority...Oh, maybe it's the handcuffs? I got a few extra pairs if that's what you're into, I don't mind giving ya a pair." Marco sinfully beautiful devious smirk showed on his lips as Jean looked over for a split second.

Catching sight of the smirk and hearing the tone in his voice he rolled his eyes "Ugh, my sexual preferences are not going to be discussed with the likes of you Marco Bodt. For the record, my piercings are not abnormal nor do I "look like I got hit with a tackle box" as you called it. I was also not a delinquent....well not until I was a teenager. While you were being king of the rodeo I was king of tagging downtown Seattle and pissing off my parents."

Marco laughed and pulled Jackal ahead and to the right "Hahaha, so you were a rebellious kid. Figured as much, now come on the spot is just up 'ere." 

Jean urged Duchess to follow Jackal as they came up to a clearing at the top of a cliff where a couple picnic tables sat overlooking the property "Wow, this is amazing."

Getting off Jackal, Marco brought the horse over to a tying pole wrapping the reins around it and doing the same for Duchess "Come on, we'll rest. Lemme help ya' down."

As Jean slung his leg over the saddle Marco put his hand lightly as his lower back bracing him as he jumped down "Mhmm, thanks." 

Laughing to himself Marco tied Duchess and headed to the table where Jean was leaning back against the table looking out at the property "Whatcha' lookin' at?"

"This view, it's breathtaking." Jean's eyes were too focused on the sights and not where Marco was looking.

Staring at Jean, Marco agreed "Yeah it's pretty nice from here, too. So it occurs to me that I don't really know that much about ya' Jean. Tell me somethin'."

"Oh, um, like what?" Jean faced Marco a bit of confusion etched on his face.

Smiling, he shrugged "Anythin', or I'll trade, ask me anythin' you'd like but I get to do the same. Nothin's off limits."

Jean knew that game was dangerous but he couldn't think of anything to tell him so he thought of something he wanted to know about Marco "Why'd you become a cop?"

Pausing for a minute Marco sighed "Hmm, well, my dad was a cop but he died when I was really young. I kinda idolized him I guess even though I didn't know anythin' 'bout him. I wanted to help people and I wanted to be like my dad. People always said he was such a good guy, and I felt cheated, so I just decided when I was medically cleared that I'd go through the academy and join the police force. I jus' wanna help people, ya' know, when you've been powerless to help those closest to you it's almost like a driving force. I can remember the face of every person I've helped and of every one I've put away, but I don't think there's another place I'd belong than where I am. Why did you decide to be an art teacher of all things?"

"I'm good at it, it's easy, and when I was going through college I got my degree for that too. I double majored, plus I like teaching, it feels more natural to me not to mention I get quite a few laughs at the bad art I see everyday. What do you normally do for fun around here?" Jean seemed genuinely curious about it so he smirked.

He recoiled a bit at his smirk figuring he was going to say something smart "Well, that depends. I ride, go to the shootin' range, have a bonfire with the guys drink a lil bit, go out to the bar, workout, I game sometimes. Just depends on how I feel, 'specially if I want to have fun then I'll go out to a bar in Atlanta and stay the night but I'm usually working so I don't get time to do much."

"Atlanta huh? You go that far for a one night stand when there are plenty of people here that would throw it at you?" He tilted his head as Marco shrugged.

"I wouldn't wanna go to a place where everyone and they're damn momma knows who I am if I plan on leavin' 'fore sun up. Ya don't shit where ya eat, Jean, I done learnt that lesson the hard way. So, my question is, who is Ryan?" Marco leaned over, giving Jean his full attention as he awaited the answer.

He sighed, scrunching his face as he recalled his ex's face "Ugh, I was hoping you didn't remember that. Ryan is my ex-boyfriend, we dated for about a year and a half before his cheating ass got found out. He was a real smooth talker, tall, light brown hair, bright green eyes pretty much like a dream and a nightmare coming true. I was very gullible to say the least, conned by a pretty man with a nice smile and sweet words. I seem to attract the type."

Marco narrowed his eyes as he took the inflection of his voice at the last bit as being aimed at him "I'm sorry. We all have to go through some douchebags, I've been through a few of my own."

Jean grinned "Oh really? I have a hard time believing the hottest commodity in this town got played. What was that story?"

"Jason Ellis, my exboyfrien' and my ex partner in team penning. I told my momma that I was bisexual with a heavy preference for men when I was about 15. I brought home Jason when I was 16, we had been doing rodeo's together for about 3 years. We were together for a while, until I was 18 almost 19. Yes, he broke up with me after the accident I recall him saying somethin' about it bein' a burden for him to deal with so we ended it. Before ya ask, yeah his ass is still livin' in town apparently but I haven't seen hide nor hair o' that sonovabitch in almost 10 years. I've dated 4 people since then and none lasted over 7 months, I guess they all had a hard time dealin' with my work schedule, but hell, that's jus' fine to me." The snort from his nose as he crossed his legs and leaned back putting his arms on the table made Jean look over to him.

Jean looked to him sorrow evident in his eyes "Wow, that's one of the shittiest things I've ever heard. What a bastard....bisexual huh...interesting, how heavy of a preference are we talking?"

Marco raised an eyebrow "Eh, if I had to gauge it, pro'lly 'bout 80:20 men to women. I've had a few girlfriends, and I've slept with my fair share of women but I'm more drawn to men most of the time. Either way it takes a special kinda somethin' to catch my eye, and when it does, I don't stop 'til they're mine. Like a dog with a bone or so they say. What about you, Jean?"

He shrugged "All sugar in this tank, women aren't my thing. When I was younger, I thought I might have been bisexual, until I was actually with a woman. They're beautiful and I find myself able to admire that but it just didn't feel right. I've noticed that last bit, special kind of something my ass."

"Well I mean it's a real nice ass but that ain't why I like ya." A bright smile curved his lips.

As if he was waiting for the moment Jean leaned forward a bit "Why do you like me, Marco, what makes me something you can't let go of?"

Placing a hand at the side of his face Marco leaned into his ear "Well you're---Shit. Rain, we better get back to the stable. Come on, we gotta hurry." Marco sprang from the table and started untying the horses while Jean was too flabbergasted to move at the split second. When he finally gained his bearings Marco was trying to get him off the bench and over to Duchess where he would have to mount from the ground. He helped him get his foot in the stirrup, telling him to jump a few times before pulling himself up to which Marco helped push him up while coping a feel at the same time. Jean sent him a glare to which he shrugged off and urged Jackal to sprint while Jean was a comfortable jog.

"Hey, I gotta get to the barn and make sure everythin' is up you take your time gettin' down there. I don't need ya' flying off." After a tip of his hat he dug a heel into Jackal's flank sending him into a full gallop. Feeling the wind on him as the heavy rain pelted and stung his skin was something he lived for, riding in the rain was one of his favorite feelings in the world. It was a freeing experience, as he rolled with Jackal's rhythm, it wasn't long before he hit the barn sending dirt flying as he came barreling down the hill. Marco jumped off him before he came to a full stop, making sure to bring in some of the hay he had left outside the cattle barn. Once it was up he jumped back into the saddle, pushing Jackal back into a gallop to reach the stables, tearing up clumps of grass as his hooves dug into the ground.

He made it to the stables a few minutes after Jean, who already had Duchess in her stall much to his surprise. Jean was taking off the cinch and the saddle pad when he came sliding into the barn on Jackal's back hopping down to roll out the wheelbarrow inside along with a few packages that been dropped off while he was out. When he finished he brought Jackal into his stall and started removing his tack, throwing the cinch over the saddle and then removing his bridle so he could very easily carry everything to the tack room. Once it was in it's rightful spot in the tack room he walked down the aisle to check up on how Jean was doing with Duchess.

He slid open the stall and watched as Jean fiddled with the bridle "Put your hand flat under her mouth and pull from the browband, she'll just spit out the bit, but like I said "spit"." Jean looked absolutely revolted as the horse spit the bit out into his hand, while Marco just chuckled to himself. The both of them were already soaked to the bone by the rain so he didn't seem why a little bit more liquid would make it any worse. Rolling his eyes he took the bridle from his hands, slinging it over his shoulder before hauling the saddle, pad, and cinch off the horse's back and carrying it off into the tack room placing it beside Jackal's tack. He had been happy that Jean was smiling when he walked in, obviously he enjoyed riding and that made him smile in itself. 

When he walked out Jean was still in Duchess's stall, leaning against the wall petting her "You're not so bad, girl. Now, your owner, that's another story...okay, maybe he's not so bad either. He just thinks he can get away with whatever he wants because he's the embodiment of a Greek god. Yeah, he's arrogant too, but who am I telling, you probably know that."

"That I'm arrogant or...?" Marco's perfectly straight pearly whites were showing as he grinned ear to ear.

Jean sighed "Ugh, or nothing."

Marco laughed as he stepped out of the stall "Come on, Pet Detective, we gotta wait out the rain and get out of these wet clothes. I've got an umbrella in the tack room so we won't get any wetter on the way to the house." Jean reluctantly agreed and went with Marco as he headed into the tack room, grabbing a black umbrella and opening it. They walked to the house sharing the black wide black umbrella as the rain began to beat down harder. When they got to the covered porch Marco dropped the umbrella, and it was then Jean noticed that his whole right side was soaked from where he held it over Jean instead of himself. Marco shook off the water and opened the screen door, as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat. Just as he reached for the doorknob his mother pulled the door open looking absolutely appalled at their condition.

"Marco Darien Bodt, you get in this house before you catch cold, you too, Jean!" She pulled the both of them in the house as Marco scowled at his mother for calling him by his middle name. "Marco you need to shower before you start hurting, Jean you need a shower too."

"Momma, I'll be alright. It ain't cold out, 'kay, I'll be just fine. I ain't gonna rust, but we both need a shower. We smell like horse, and Jean, you should be able to wear some of my clothes. I'll bring you some, I'll even let you steal my shower again, at top of the stairs." Marcos shrugged off his mother's worry and pushed Jean up the stairs as he headed to the next room down so he could bring Jean some clothes he thought he could fit. He sorted through his drawers bringing him a pair of his old police academy sweat pants and t-shirt that was a bit too tight on him along with his old hoodie in case he was a bit cold after the shower since his mother kept it cold in the house. When he gathered his clothes he knocked on the bathroom door lightly and dropped them outside the door, walking back to his room so he could change clothes as well.

He headed downstairs to the other bathroom where he took a short, scalding shower to keep his joints from sticking. As much as he hadn't wanted to admit it the rain was taking it's toll on his body causing his joints to stiffen and his aches to start acting up. The hot water helped sooth some of the uncomfortable pulls of his muscles and pinches of the pins and plates but it wouldn't go away until it the rain did. When he stepped out of the shower he pulled on his hunter green button up along with a pair of blue jeans. He towel dried his hair letting the ends curl a bit as he stepped out of the bathroom tossing the towel into the washer on his way out.

His mother was working on making dessert on the stove so he grabbed the apron hanging in the kitchen and gave her a look "I promised I'd cook so I might as well get started right. You want yours medium well, and Mandy wants her's medium rare, right?"

"Oh thank you, sugar. That's a great idea, if you want to get started the charcoal is on the back porch, luckily we got it screened in." His mom wrapped him in a tight hug as he tied the apron over him. He smiled and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the steaks as he walked out. 

\------

While he was busy preparing the grill, Jean was just getting out of the shower and staring at the clothes he had been brought. As he was drying off he couldn't help but think of how Marco probably looked in the outfit. Just the thought sent cold chills down his body, especially when he slid the shirt over his head he caught a whiff of the cologne he used that still lingered in the fabrics. His shirt was a perfect fit on him but the sweats were a bit big so he had to triple tie them so they'd stay up around his hips. When he pulled up the hoodie that said "Cadet Bodt" on the left collarbone and "Wrightvale Police Academy '09" across the back he couldn't help but feel like he had given him those clothes for a specific reason. 

He pulled on the hoodie since it was so cold in the bathroom, taking his clothes out of the room with him. Amanda was at the top of the bottom of the stairs awaiting his arrival or at least that's how he saw it. She looked up waving and walked over to the sectional taking a place at the end of it. Jean headed down the stairs and immediately the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar wafted to his nose making him salivate at the thought of whatever Margret was cooking. He zipped up the hoodie about to his navel and walked into the kitchen to investigate the smell that was being emitted from the kitchen.

"Oh man, Margret that smells amazing. May I ask what you're cooking, oh, and what else is there?" As he inhaled the scent he caught the scent of the grill.

She smiled and gestured to the washer "Oh honey, put your clothes in the washer and I'll them for you. I'm making apple dumplings."

He nodded and dropped the clothes into the washer knowing that even if he said no it'd still happen "I don't think I've ever had one of those, while those smell really good, what else are you making?"

Just as he spoke the back door busted open and Marco strutted in, spatula in his hand and a baby blue apron with hot pink lettering spelling out "Kiss the Cook" along with a pair of lips at the bottom "Hey, how do you like your steak?"

\--------


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, how do you like your steak?" Marco came in through the back door staring blankly at Jean. His eyes rolled up and down his body not even being mildly ashamed of checking him out so openly. He looked damn good in his clothes and he could only imagine other scenarios where Jean would be so inclined to wear his clothes. Just as he was staring at Jean, he was staring back at him but his was more so for the fact that he was giggling about his apron.

Jean shook his head "Oh, uh, I like mine with a little bit of pink."

"Okay so I'll cook it medium rare, if it's too much I'll throw it back on for ya'. Momma, you mind bringing me a plate, I gotta get mine off here." His mother nodded and brought him a white and blue porcelain plate.

He disappeared out the back door to pickup his steak from the grill and place it on the plate going back in to hand it to his mother to which Jean cringed "Are you sure that's even done, Marco?"

His mother laughed at him "Hahaha, honey, Marco likes his steaks seared."

Grinning Marco winked at him before heading back to the grill "Pull it off the pasture, dehorn it, slap it's ass and put on the plate. I like it all pink"

"You're disgusting." Jean rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room. Marco laughed to himself as he started back grilling, unable to stop thinking about how great Jean looked in his clothes. The way they just barely hung off him telling him Jean might not have had biceps that could crush rocks but he had a bit of muscle enough to fill out his old t-shirt. He'd let him keep it if he liked it, hell he'd let him keep all of it until the next weekend. The way his pants rode low on his hips stirred up thoughts in his mind so perverse that he almost burnt his hand going to turn one of the steaks. It wasn't like him to let such things get to him but Jean's image wouldn't stop flooding his head and if it kept going the way it was he'd end up acting on the urge he felt.

Once the steaks were done he placed them on plates and headed back into the kitchen where his mother was busy making the sides. Jean appeared to still be in the living room with Mandy which he knew meant she was trying to play his wingwoman. He didn't mind the idea, in fact he found it sweet but she was young and he didn't want her trying to help him get laid. When dinner was ready his mother walked into the living room summoning the two of them into the kitchen, pouring them a drink as they sat. Jean sat between Mandy and Marco and across from his mother as he had the previous day. 

Jean cut into his steak cautiously, examining the color and taking a tasting bite "Oh my god, this is delicious."

"Yeah 197 is pretty damn good." Marco cut a piece of his steak proud of himself for the masterpiece that was their dinner.

His mother turned to him "Aww, this was 197? I thought it'd be pretty good."

Confused, Jean looked over to Mandy who sighed "One of the cows, Jean. We have a heard of cattle too, and yes, we eat them too."

"You butcher your own cows? I didn't think people actually did that." He seemed a bit put off at first before accepting the idea as he took another bite.

Marco smiled "I butcher our cows, well, with some help. I take 'em down to May's and we split everything. We get half and get paid for it so it's really a win-win. Never had fresh steak before?"

He shook his head "Not this fresh that's for sure. I would have never thought you could cook."

His sister interjected "Please, do you see our momma? Of course we know how to cook. Marco is a really good cook, hey, Marco. I noticed you're letting Jean wear "that" shirt."

Rolling his eyes "It's a bit small on me now, I don't mind. It's been mine for longer than 10 years and nothin's changin' that now."

"Hey, what does she mean by this shirt?" Marco turned to Jean as he spoke shaking his head.

Before he addressed Jean he sent Mandy a death glare "It ain't polite conversation. How do they fit though, alright?"

"Oh. Yeah they fit, your pants are a bit loose so I had to tie them up pretty well to keep them from falling off. '09, so you graduated the academy then?" Addressing another section of the clothing he figured he could draw the attention away from the shirt but still bring it up later.

Marco nodded "Yeah, top of my class. I can only barely wear that hoodie now, when I got out of the academy I bulked up a lil' but I was still pretty small since the therapy. It took it's toll but don't worry I'm pretty healthy now which explains why everythin' you're wearin' is small on me now. I figured you'd be thin enough for it."

Unable to quell her motherly instinct, his mother looked at Jean with a light smile "He's right honey, you're awfully thin. We need to fatten ya' up a bit."

Jean shook his head "Oh, no. I'm fine, I promise. I've always been pretty thin, but I promise I'm very healthy."

Mandy rolled her eyes as she caught Marco staring at Jean "Well, stick figure, I hope ya saved room, cause momma's apple dumplin's are the best." 

Margret rose from her chair and brought over a small bowl filled with the dessert for him to try which he wasted no time doing "Uh...it's official. I've died and gone to heaven. These are spectacular, I've never had anything like this before."

"Bless your heart, that's 'cause southern cookin' is much better than what you're used to. When you come over I'll make you something different." She smiled warmly and Marco just shook his head.

"Momma you're gonna spoil him. Oh Jean when you're done, you and I need to have a little chat." His mother shot him a glance then realized it wasn't going to be dinner appropriate.

He nodded "Alright, well, hopefully the rain will clear up while we chat. I don't exactly want to drive my baby in the pouring rain and get it stuck." It didn't take them all long to finish, but the topics jumped around from how Mandy was enjoying school, how her grades were, how Marco was faring at work, how Jean was liking the south and a range of many other topics. His mother had asked Jean many personal questions about his family which he sneakily dodged with misdirection or just plain avoided. He wasn't sure what the deal was with his family but he noticed he avoided mentioning almost anything about them. When the two of them finished their food Marco stepped out on the covered porch waiting for Jean to join him.

As he waited he wondered if Jean would guess the ulterior motive behind his next actions. He already knew that he would understand the first one but the second one would be a little off. Jean came walking out onto the porch with bit of sensible apprehension. Marco knew Jean would either play it off with bad humor like he did or he'd get serious about it and either way would be fine with him. If he was to be honest he'd try the bad humor thing first just because that's how he was, he'd much rather give it a less than overly serious aura. Jean approached him as he was leaning over the banister, arms over the railing getting rained on as he stared out at the woods.

"..Marco..? You wanted something?" Jean turned his back to the railing as Marco turned to him.

He had been zoning out until Jean brought him back "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I was zonin' out a bit there. I hope you enjoyed the weeken'. I wanted to talk about what time you'll be able to come up on next weeken' but I figured this would be easier since I have to work. Hand me your phone, I'll give you my number."

Jean obliged handing him his cell phone, watching as he input his number "Oh, thanks. I forget that you work odd shifts, are you going back to night shift?"

Marco nodded "Yeah I am, I go in at 7 tonight so in a couple hours."

"Can I ask you what the deal with this shirt is now?" Jean took back his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"I guess. The shirt happened to be the shirt that the shithead Jason gave to me the day of the accident. Def Leppard is one of my favorite bands, he got it for me for good luck. I haven't been able to wear it for a very long time, looks pretty good on ya' though. All my clothes look pretty damn good on ya' actually." He slid closer to him as he stared at him once again, shamelessly scanning his eyes over him.

There was a horrified look on his face as he heard the story, but it softened into a playful scowl "Well, Def Leppard is a great band, as for the history behind it, I'm sorry. You just put me in these so you could stare at me in your clothes didn't you? I promise I'll give them back to you tomorrow."

He shook his head to the contrary "Not quite but it's certainly not a decision I regret makin'. It's fine though, keep 'em. They look better on you, and ya' like Def Leppard so it's fine. You can wear 'em when ya come over so ya' don't gotta dirty your own clothes."

"While that's a good idea, these pants are ridiculous. Ugh, and speaking of they came untied again." As Jean moved to tie the drawstrings at his hips Marco saw his opportunity.

The temptation was too great to resist, he grabbed the grey strings pulling them hard causing Jean to pitch forward ending up nose to nose to Marco "There's a trick to these, ya' see. Pull 'em tight as they can go, then loop 'em like this and do it twice. They'll stay up that way."

Jean stared into the sultry chocolate eyes, clearing his throat "Erm...thanks." As much as he wanted to pull his eyes away from his alluring gaze he was powerless to do so. Marco put his hand at Jean's hip pulling him against his hips as he paused for a minute before moving to kiss him. At first Jean pulled back as soon as their lips brushed as if he was scared but when Marco pushed forward capturing his lips softly there was no sign of resistance. When he felt Jean's hand at his chest clutching the material of his shirt in his fist he pushed harder into the kiss letting his tongue sweep past his lips for a few fleeting seconds.

Pulling back from the kiss Marco looked out "Oh, look at that. It stopped raining, have a safe trip back."

Bewildered by the sudden change in Marco's attitude he shook his head "What the fuck? I thought you said you weren't going to make a move on me!"

He leaned forward "I meant I simply wasn't gonna make an attempt to bed you, I didn't mention anythin' about makin' ya' swoon like a Disney princess. I even gave you a time to push me away, but ya didn't. Care to tell me why?"

"No, I sure don't. Have a good night at work, and just for that I am indeed going to steal your clothes." As he stepped off the porch he stuck out his tongue and walked off to his car. Marco watched as his hips swayed while he walked down the steps and got into his car. He wondered what made him stay, what made him let him kiss him even it was for just a few seconds. If he was really falling under the spell of his charm he couldn't wait to see what would happen net weekend when he decided to step up the game again. Next weekend he would turn up the charm and see just how long it would take for him to succumb to his wildly seductive charms.

\----------

Returning to his apartment was like a godsend, he could take a bath and relax in the tub and add some mint extract for the horrid ache setting into his muscles. His weekend had been amazing and full of new things that he never though he would even try. Horses had always freaked him out because they were so big and he had heard countless horror stories about people being thrown and becoming paralyzed. While he drew a bath he contemplated the things he and Marco had chatted about. That day he fixed his air conditioner he noticed a line down his back but he hadn't assumed it to be a scar, but he hadn't caught it clearly.

Among the horrible things he learned about Marco he had shared some pretty terrible things about his own past. Even after that he was given a change of clothes that seemed to hold a lot of sentimental value for Marco so he appreciated the gesture. As he began stripping off his clothes he caught the scent of the cologne in the fibers of the clothes, to which he couldn't help but to inhale the fragrance as it swept over him. He'd never let that man know how much he really wanted to just fall into his arms and forget about the possibility of a sunrise. Trying to tell if Marco Bodt was just toying with him was like trying to tell someone who is colorblind that the shirt in their hands isn't grey, but purple; of course they know it's not grey because they know they can't see it correctly. He knew Marco was toying with him but whether or not he wanted something other than just a one night with him is what troubled him.

When he moved he promised he'd be busy working on himself and not care about anyone else but he couldn't help but to be drawn to the insanely handsome cowboy. Honestly, he wouldn't mind sleeping with Marco but he didn't want to deal with the aftermath of seeing him everywhere and maybe making it weird. Just as he thought that he remembered Marco said he didn't "shit where he ate" by having one night stands with people in the town....so did he really want more than one night with him? While his mind raced to various degrees of confusion he felt a bright red flush covering his skin, cursing the fact of how easily he'd blush.

After getting out of the bath he slid on his boxers and crawled into his bed, more than ready to call it a night after how sore he felt. His leg muscles felt as though someone had a constant pull on them and they burnt every time he tried to walk somewhere, let alone trying to walk up stairs. There was something he neglected to do before going to sleep that night and it would start a shitstorm of reactions when he woke up the next morning. 

The feeling of waking up by himself was a great feeling....at first. It took him more than a few seconds to realize he didn't wake up at his alarm going off and it was really light outside judging from the window. Fumbling around he flipped over his phone noticing the time was 7:47am and he needed to get dressed and get out of the apartment immediately if he was to make it to his class on time. Throwing on his suit, he grabbed his briefcase and began tying his tie as he moved to brush his teeth. He couldn't believe he forgot to set an alarm of all things meaning that he was going to have to rush out and probably forget half of the shit he needed.

Scrambling to get out of the apartment so he'd have half a chance to make it to his class on time, he picked up his blazer from the bed without a second glance tossing it over his shoulder as he ran downstairs. It was around the time Marco usually got home so he was surprised when he didn't run into him at all but he put the thought on the back burner as he jogged out to the car. Knowing that traffic was real shitty around 8am he knew it would take him longer than the 10 minutes it normally took. When he got to the school he had 2 minutes to make it up to his class before the bell rang which made him feel like he was still in school himself.

Just as the bell rang he stumbled through the thick, tan wooden door a bit surprised that it was open. He figured that the janitor must've come to open after one of the teachers saw the kids waiting outside the room. All eyes were on him as he started to put on his blazer, only to realize the fabric was not that of his blazer but more reminiscent of a plush cotton like that of Marco's hoodie. Looking down as his arm went through the sleeve he saw it in hunter green "Cadet Bodt" on his chest. Quickly flinging the hoodie across the room, he moved to his desk to sit down, wincing a bit as he bent his knees. Jogging to get there and going up and down stairs hadn't been too kind to his aching muscles.

Flipping on the projector he showed them the image of their daily drawing as they all began whispering amongst themselves. He tried to ignore it as he laid his head on his desk obviously not in the mood for any of their antics. It was lucky that he had discovered it so soon, if either of his other classes had discovered such a thing it'd be all over the school, not like it wasn't going to now because he had one blonde little gossip in his class. As he thought of her, he looked up from his desk to catch her staring before whispering to the girl to her left but once she caught his gaze she raised her hand much to his dismay.

"What is it, Caroline?" His tone gave her the idea of his mood as he sounded disgusted and annoyed.

She grinned as the other girls around her started giggling "Mr. K you look tired, are you alright? You're, like, never late either."

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he looked to the girl "Listen, I've had a long weekend, I haven't had my coffee, I'm exhausted, my legs hurt, and my nerves have been tapped danced on. I sense an underlying question Ms. Sawyer so please go ahead and ask."

A small chuckle left her lips as he explained "Uh...did we see you wearing Marco's jacket? Why would you have it, did you spend the weekend with him?"

There was no hiding the shock on his face nor the sheer annoyance "If you must know we were practicing for that stupid parade. Why I have his jacket is no concern of yours Ms. Sawyer. Now if that's all."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Mr. K, haha." Turning back she raised a suggestive eyebrow as the her and the table of girls began to giggle uncontrollably. He had been lucky that he at least managed to grab a dress shirt on the way out. A teacher's dress code was all dress all the time except on Fridays where one could wear jeans or whatever the hell they wanted to within reason. Dressing up everyday didn't bother him since he was rather used to it, working for his parents, but it didn't mean he necessarily enjoyed it. Once the kids finished their daily drawing he set them up for their next project, they were to draw a portrait of someone, bring in their photo for comparison as well as get in a painting at the end of the week.

Giving projects was possibly the easiest thing he could ever do since he gave the kids time in class to do it and the paintings normally got done first. While the portraits had to be large scale he made sure the paintings could redeem them if their portrait was awful, by saying it could be a 8 x 8 inch canvas of abstract art. They could literally throw paint on it and it would count so he didn't foresee that to be the hard part of the assignment. With that done, he got to spend his entire day explaining it 2 more times to kids that could really care less and that was just fine for him.

By the time he got home he took a seat on the sofa already just drained by the ache from his hips down. Being able to lay down on the couch was like heaven as he let himself sink into the soft embrace calling him to relax his weary body. While he laid down his phone rang, the tone signifying that it was only a text. Stretching over to the coffee table he grabbed his phone and flicked the screen on staring at a text from Bertholdt. Apparently, it had gotten around by the end of the day he had Marco's jacket so the rumors were already spreading. He had greatly underestimated the gossipy girls in his class, figuring that it would at least take them a few days to get it all the way around the school and up to the faculty.

Bertholdt had just asked him if it was true to which he reluctantly responded with the truth and Bertholdt said nothing but to clear his schedule Thursday night. Knowing that Bertholdt liked to be sneaky and plan things he was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing but did as he was instructed. He eventually cleared it up to say he and Reiner were going to stop by after work as they had something to discuss with him, which only worried him a little bit more. With that on his mind he got up from the couch and decided to make himself dinner while he turned on the television.

After he had eaten and watched some television he prepared for bed making sure to set his phone's alarm before going to bed as well as laying out his suit so he'd be sure that he wouldn't get Marco's hoodie again. As he picked it up to move it, he decided to turn on the fan and pull on the soft hoodie. The fleece lining of the hoodie lay against his skin reminding him of the owner's velvet touch. It never ceased to amaze how every time Marco touched him his touch was light, tender almost as if he was scared to actually touch him. He attributed that to the fact he blushed up to his ears and down to his toes plus he always pushed him away.

He fell asleep clutching the material at his chest thinking about the owner of the article of clothing. When he awoke the next morning to thankfully an alarm at 7am he drug himself from the bed and into the bathroom. While brushing his teeth and combing his hair he examined himself in the mirror, looking at how the barely zipped hoodie hung off his chest. If Marco had been just out of physical therapy it meant that the hoodie had to have been extremely small on him now. Thinking back to seeing him out of his shirt he could then see how it was possible.

Thankfully, he was right on time, being 20 minutes before the bell which most other teachers considered late but he didn't teach an actual class so he didn't see the problem and as long as Bertholdt didn't say anything he'd continue. His classes drug on as they often did but the kids were constantly whispering as he turned his back or as he crossed to the other side of the room. By Thursday he was ready to absolutely start strangling kids as the act only got worse, once he walked by a table and heard a girl mention his name he put his hand on the table and devoted his attention to her.

"Mallory, is there something about me I can help you with? Actually let me rephrase that, is there something I can help any of you with? This whispering as I turn my attention has got to stop. You all know I don't really care what you do, but I do ask that I not become the talk of your idle gossip, especially not in my own classroom." Running his fingers through his hair he glanced around the room as the students shrank into their seats.

The brunette in front of him stared up at him, unwavering grey eyes staring back at him "I'm sorry, Mr. K. You're only talk around the school because apparently you and Marco are friends and that's enough to talk about. Marco likes everyone but he doesn't seem that friendly with anyone else."

Jean sighed as he stared back at the girl "That's because we're neighbors, and the first time I met him he had to give me a ticket. He just likes to pick on me a bit. Now, I hope that settles that. I expect talk of this nonsense to cease." All of his students nodded and he felt comfortable as he carried on with his day. The whispering had stopped for the day which meant they really had stopped or they were only doing it to appease him for a moment. He had hoped that it was the latter of the two options but he couldn't be sure as the dismissal bell rang.

When he returned to his apartment he grabbed a beer and waited for his guests to stop by. He had left the door unlocked so that they could just walk in and join him to discuss whatever it was they wanted to discuss. When it reached 6:20pm he grew a bit suspicious but brushed it off figuring the two went home to change just as he had really wanted to but figured they'd show up when he did. Several minutes later a knock came at the door and he rolled his eyes as he finished his second beer and tossed the bottle into the trash can as he went to open the door. Bertholdt and Reiner were dressed casually meaning they had gone home and changed like he thought.

"Well, come on in, assholes." He tossed them a sour glance as he led them inside.

Reiner shook his head "Easy there."

Jean moved to the couch as did the two of them, sitting beside one another while Jean moved to the farthest end "Before we have this lovely conversation, do you guys mind if I change and catch a shower?"

Bertholdt shot him an annoyed glare but ultimately agreed "Not at all. Go ahead." He sighed and walked off to the bedroom where he proceeded to strip out of his suit. Finally glad to be out of the damn thing he jumped into the shower for a quick rinse and jumped out. The entire process was relatively short taking around 20 minutes. Just as he climbed out of the shower there was a knock at the door which startled him, as he wasn't expecting anyone else nor was it common for him to have unexpected guests. Cursing under his breath he stumbled out of the door towel around his waist grabbing the first top he could find which happened to be Marco's hoodie.

He zipped it up to just his navel, pushed his hair away from his face as he walked out Bertholdt turned to him "I was going to ask if it was true but apparently it is. You and Marco "close" now?"

Jean turned over his shoulder as he opened the door "No, Marco and I are not---Marco....hey----"

Marco was standing in front of the door in full uniform staring Jean up and down "Hey, I was jus' comin' to ask ya' what time would be alright with you Saturday mornin' but I can go if I'm interruptin' somethin'."

Stammering Jean started blushing furiously "I--uh, No you're not.."

Reiner rose from the couch and walked over to the door " 'Sup Marco, how's it going? Why don't you come inside, Jean kinda just got outta the shower."

Smiling Marco looked to Jean who just backed up from the door pulling it open "Not bad, gotta work in a bit so I'll jus' let Jean get dressed. How's you and the wife?"

"The wife has his ass on this couch. Good to see ya' Marco." Bertholdt waved his fingers as he scooted over on the couch.

Jean's mind was racing as he tried to comprehend the situation in his living room "Uh, I'm just, uh, gonna get dressed."

Marco grinned, tossing him a wink as he noted his hoodie "Well I mean, ya could, but I happen to think ya' look mighty fine in what ya' got on."

Scowling, he mumbled under his breath as he stomped off to his bedroom "Of fucking course you do..."

Once he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt he walked out to see everyone talking "Oh, yeah, he's still pretty shitty but he'll get a grip on it pretty soon, or at least I hope he will."

As he sat down he sent Marco a glare "So sorry, but what am I shitty at exactly?"

"Haha, nothin'. So, you gotta time in mind for Saturday so I can leave you to chat with busy body one and two?" Gesturing towards Reiner and Bertholdt Marco laughed a bit.

Reiner slapped him on the shoulder "To be fair only one of us is a busy body, and we can't all be Freckled Jesus now can we?"

He rolled his eyes as Jean tilted his head "I'll ask you about that later. Is 9 okay with you?"

"Sure. I can get outta your hair now, come 'ere." Marco got up and walked to the door so Jean followed him to see him out.

"Okay what?" When he opened the door Marco pulled him out into the hallway.

His breath was hot against his ear "Don't ever lemme catch ya' dressed like that again, I don't exactly pride m'self on my self control. I'll see ya at 9, Jean. Have a good 'un." He bit the edge of his ear as he backed up, dipped the brim of his hat and walked down the hallway. Jean's brain fried at the actions but more so at the words that had been seductively growled into his ear. The damp heat of his breath could still be felt at his neck sending more shivers down his body as he thought about it. Suddenly remembering Bertholdt and Reiner he snapped out of it and hurried back inside, still trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

Bertholdt looked at him with concern "Jean are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, kinda. Anyway, what'd you wanna talk about?" Jean tried to shake his head to clear away any thoughts about Marco he could but it wasn't working when that's what was going to be discussed.

"I was going to ask about the rumors around school, but I just saw it for myself so I know that much. I didn't think you'd try to go for him." He just smiled as he gently shook his head side to side.

Jean's voice raised louder than it should have "I'm not "going after" Marco Bodt, he is chasing me! The man has kissed me three or four times and I somehow got wrapped up into doing this Halloween parade with him in 2 weeks."

Reiner would have looked surprised but instead he laughed "Ahahaha, oh man. I knew it. He was staring ya down when you opened the door in his jacket but any man would stare at the one they want in their clothes. I told ya he was one manipulative bastard, don't let that face fool you."

"Thanks, obvious news is super obvious, I figured that out. My muscles hurt so damn bad, and I have go back this weekend to do it again." Cringing upon the very thought of more aching Bertholdt slapped him on the back.

"Good news then. I have something to take your mind off it. We got invited to a bonfire Saturday night, why don't you come with us? Big fire, beer, music, fun people? It'll be alright, come on, it'll be good for you. We can even introduce you to a few more people." Bertholdt had to explain when he saw the light drain from his eyes knowing he had no idea what a bonfire was as it was much different than the tiny firepit bonfire like in the city.

Thinking about it he nodded "Sure, I'll come, but what do I wear?"

Reiner gave him a condescending glace "Bless, no one cares what you wear man. Just show up, now Bert and I have plans so we gotta get going. Good luck on the Marco thing, he's not gonna stop until he has you just so ya know. See ya." Jean waved to the two of them and plopped down on the sofa still completely floored about the sequence of the day's events. Marco bit him; that was still something he was trying to come to terms with. It was odd but then again with the way he had said what he did he could only guess it was because he wanted to jump him. He had to admit if he saw Marco dressed the same way he would have been thinking the exact same things that Marco had been.

It certainly wasn't an excuse but he understood, it made him all the more wary of him though. He knew that if he got between Marco and a wall with no way out he'd cave, and he'd cave quickly. There was no way he could withstand staring into his eyes, knowing they were both extremely attracted to one another. It was hard for him to try to resist, he'd give it everything he could hoping he'd outlast the silver tongued snake in a uniform. While he really wanted to give into Marco, he knew better than to and he really needed to hear just why he liked him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday went rather well at school, with all but a few kids turning in their projects. Being such a laid back teacher he allowed the kids to turn in their projects late, but it was 10 points off the top grade each day they didn't turn it in, including weekends. It was fair in his head so there were only going to be a few kids, around 12 or so from all three classes, so he wouldn't have many more to grade. With around 100 kids in all classes, that meant around 200 pieces to grade and that meant a very long weekend ahead of him. He had neglected to remember about the project the other night when he agreed to go out with Bertholdt and Reiner, meaning if he went out he wouldn't be able to stay long if he even felt like it after riding.

When the time came to start the long morning drive to Marco's mother's house, he slid on Marco's clothing so he did as Marco insisted. Not having to get horse and barn smell on his clothes made him a bit more open to the idea of getting gross, but he brought another pair of pants just in case the sweats of Marco's came untied again and again. He didn't want to have to deal with the annoying slip of the pants so in case they wanted to slip down his hips he took a pair of his workout sweats with him. After grabbing his keys, he headed out of the apartment taking a cup of coffee with him to keep himself up on the long drive out to the house.

He arrived almost exactly at 9am, met by the dogs Anubis and Odin as he had been the first time. As he got out of the car he patted their heads lightly and they guided him to the back of the barn where Marco was just jumping down from a bright orange Kubota tractor, as he had parked it beside another. There was a catch of an insane glare when he finally moved out of the sun Jean noticed the silver belt buckle at his hips. He thought it was a little ostentatious but the way it looked with the tight jeans and black v-neck made him rethink it. The crunch of gravel under his feet as he walked towards him sent a chill up his skin, noticing he was getting was closer to him made him think back to the hallway incident immediately feeling the breath leave his chest.

""Mornin'. Sorry, had to get some stuff done 'fore ya' got here, Duchess is already tacked up for ya' but why don't you go put on those boots?" Marco grinned and tilted his head as he sent him off to the tack room to change shoes.

Once he slid on the black boots and stowed away his shoes in the cabinet he came back out "Alright, so what's on the agenda for today?"

Stopping Marco raked his eyes over Jean who was wearing his clothing "Hmm? Oh, you're gonna learn to lope. It's the stage 'fore a gallop, or a full run. I'll get Jackal out later, my back is real sore after last night."

At his yawn Jean raised an eyebrow "Have you even been to sleep yet? What happened yesterday?"

"Who're you, Captain Questions? Just grab Duchess and lets get to it, faster we get ya familiar with this the faster we can get you used to a gallop." Avoiding the questions Marco rushed Jean to the stall. Grabbing the reins he pulled them over the horse's head and pulled her along with him as he walked to the arena. Once he was in the saddle Jean adjusted himself to a comfortable position before starting. Marco made him start with the basics once again, starting with walking, stopping turning, then moving to a jog when he felt secure in the fact he had the basics down. His posture got scolded several times for his heels not being down or the fact he was slouching too much.

"Okay, I want ya to tell her to stop. I'm gonna put you on what we call a lunge line, it's gonna help with what we're gonna do next. You 'member what you did when ya caught up to me and Jackal the other week? That pace is called a lope, that's what we're gonna do so try to stay on alright? Sink your weight in your heels, and move with the rhythm freely. It should feel like your in a rockin' chair, now work her up to a jog and ask her to lope when ya feel ready." There was a reassuring smile accompanying his instructions which was enough to throw him off. He did as he was asked starting her out at a walk after Marco attached a bright pink cotton line to her bridle holding the excess in his left hand giving more slack the wider the circle grew.

Finally feeling comfortable he squeezed his legs asking Duchess to enter a lope which she entered smoothly. It gave him a bit of a start, not used to the rocking feeling. As he went around in the wide circle Marco kept an eye trained on him at all times so when he pitched forward too far he let out a high pitched whistle causing Duchess to stop. Jean looked back at him as he fell back into the saddle, eyes wide, face twisted in an expression of panic.

Marco walked over to Jean putting a hand at his lower back "Ya' okay? You did just fine last weeken', just remember what made it feel natural. If you're focusing on it too hard that's what can send you over the saddle. If I hadn't stopped her you'da gone over her head."

He tried to remember before realizing the sad truth "I didn't want to loose. I tried to catch up to you."

As Jean averted his gaze Marco laughed "Haha, well I can get Jackal if you want to try somethin' more practical. I just don't want ya' cracking your noggin open."

"It's fine, let's try it again." Just as he started he forgot that he should start out slow instead of straight up asking for a lope. When he hit the lope he got a few seconds in, gaining the steady rhythm until she stumbled and Jean was displaced from the saddle. There wasn't much force to move him but he ended up arms and legs wrapped around the horse's neck hooked over one another.

Marco fell to the ground not bothering to hide his laughter as Jean fell to the ground "Hahahahaha, oh boy, one little tumble and you fly! At least ya' held on, granted like a damn spider monkey, but whatever works. Get back on, let's go again." Jean gave him an exasperated expression but did as he was asked, thinking of the the old saying of "getting back on the horse". Once he was firmly seated in the saddle they slowly worked their way back up to a lope where he stayed planted in the saddle trying not to focus on the hawk-like focus Marco had on him as he started going with the flow of the beating hooves. The momentum jarring him was a bit difficult to get but once he did get a grasp on it he didn't relinquish it.

He was there for 2 hours working on the same things, trying to stay on for the most part but adding turning and making serpentine patterns. He had a momentary lapse of brain function when Marco told him to slow down and cool her down before going any farther. While he said that he walked out of the arena shutting the gate behind him gently. Jean led Duchess back over to the fence line and began going through the different gaits, while turning in the corners knowing that if he was going to have to run full gallop in that parade he was going to have to make sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front the entire town. It didn't surprise him when Marco came back leading Jackal into the arena, he just smiled as he mounted the magnificent stallion.

When he moved to the other half of the arena he stopped and looked over his shoulder grinning "Good job, now we're going to practice how you handle running with the big boys. I'm gonna start Jackal on a lope and we're gonna weave through the arena, your job is to go opposite to me. We're gonna zig-zag through this sand pit, best not fuck up, wouldn't want my horses colliding." Jean's eyes widened as he watched Marco send a kick of his heel to Jackal's flank, spurring him into a lope much faster than that of Duchess. To follow along he urged Duchess into a lope watching the way Marco was zipping across the arena making sure to go the opposite.

The two seemed to be in excellent coordination as they jaunted across the area with the two of them laughing as Marco tried to dislodge him from his saddle as he went by. Jean retaliated in kind, however, neither of them put any force behind the extending arm. Things were going well, they were having fun and everything seemed all well and fun until Jackal reached the upper right hand corner of the arena. Only sound gave way to the action happening, Jackal reared up on his hind legs causing Marco to lean to keep from falling. He tried to drag the hysterical horse away from the fence, while Jean jogged over to see what was wrong. Duchess began stepping backwards as he tried to get any closer.

"Get the fuck back! Get to the other end of the arena, now!" Marco screamed at the top of his voice as Duchess reared up a few inches off the ground effectively taking Jean by surprise and throwing him off her back and into the hard sand. He laid there for a split second before knowing that whatever was going on was serious so he grabbed Duchess by the rein trying to drag her to the other side of the fence, only to fall back as he stood. It was apparent he had screwed up his ankle but he limped to get Duchess away from Marco, while he pushed Jackal back and jumped down running full sprint into the tack room. When he returned he was carrying a silver revolver in his hands, a black leather belt around his hips with what looked like bullets in the pieces.

Marco cocked the hammer of the gun and fired into the ground by the fence post, aiming for something beneath the brush. It was probably what he got for settling the arena right by the woods, but Jean was still confused about why the gun. That was only the third thing running through his head, the first being how incredible he looked with a silver cowboy revolver in his hands, the mother of pearl grips were stunning and if fit him perfectly, and the second was him wondering what the hell he did to his ankle when he fell. After the second round fired from the gun Marco wiped the sweat from his brow, exhaling heavily as he turned to see Jeans blank expression.

"Come 'ere." Marco waved a hand beckoning him over.

He shook his head "Sorry, but I think I'm done walking for the day, maybe the month."

As he tried to take a step he stumbled but Duchess caught his fall lowering her head to keep him falling "Shit! Goddammit! Here, I'll help you."

Smiling, Jean accepted the arm slung at his hip as he placed his over Marco's shoulder "I thought you're not supposed to take the Lord's name in vain, Marco."

"Do I look religious to you? Probably, though I'm not. My momma is though so don't tell her I said that. I'll show ya' what I was shootin' at." Dragging him over to the fence post Marco left him to lean on the fence.

Stepping behind the fence he bent down and pulled up a snake to the top of his head holding it by it's tail it almost reached his toes "There's only one thing in the world Jackal'll spook at and that's a damn snake. This here's the most dangerous bitch in the states, you're lookin' at an Eastern Diamondback Rattler. Maybe around 5 years old, 10 buttons on the rattle."

His eyes scanned the dead snake, it's long black, cream, and tan diamond patterned body almost as long as Marco was tall "Holy shit. Is it common for them to be so big? I thought the buttons meant that's how old it was."

Shaking his head he walked over with the decapitated reptile "Common misconception, the buttons actually just represent how many times they shed their skin which is normally 'bout twice a year. As for her size she's a little above average but she was probably pregnant. I gotta go bury the head so nobody gets bit. Mind watching the horses? Haha, I guess not since it's all you can do now." While he walked off with the snake, he was essentially playing hacky sack with the creature's head. His eyes fell to the way his hips were swaying when he walked, scooting the head over the dust and dirt while the heavy pistol sat in it's holster on his right hip. Leaning back against the fence he lifted his pant's leg to notice it was already starting to swell, it didn't look nor feel a break most likely a grade 2 or 3 sprain meaning something was torn. He couldn't walk without wanting to roll over and die, that and the pop he heard as he landed on the twisted limb he knew he had fucked it up.

When Marco returned he walked up to Jean, a sympathetic smile "We need to get ya to the emergency room, ya can't walk and this won't be good when momma and Mandy hear about it. Ima get an earful for injuring "the good boy"."

Jean tilted his head "What? Good boy? No, I'll be fine, besides I don't like doctors."

"I don't much care for her myself but she's pretty cool outta that lab coat. You don't know but that's what momma said about you. I remember it being like "He's such a good boy, Marco, don't you corrupt him." As for the ER, you got no damn choice, ya can't drive like that, it's your right foot. I'll take you." Marco went to wrap an arm over his hip grinning as he helped him out of the arena and down the driveway to the cars where his mother was just coming out in time to see the sight.

"Marco Darien Bodt! What the hell--excuse me-- happened?! What'd you to that boy?" Margret flew down the steps with Mandy coming out of the house when she heard the commotion.

Leaning against the red Wrangler's door he smiled "It's alright Margret, I'll be just fine. Marco's gonna take care of me."

At his twisted smile Marco bit his lip "Mhmm, sure am. Gotta rattler by the arena, spooked the horses then Jean took a tumble from Duchess and his ankle is a bit jacked. Mandy you mind bringing in Duchess? You know better than to touch Jackal, I'll get him when I get back. Thanks." Before his mother could say anything else he hugged her and got into the Jeep pulling out of the driveway and heading into the town. The drive was going to take an hour in the least one way, so two hours killed on the drive and no telling how many hours waiting in the ER. Jean looked over to Marco who kept anxiously glancing over at him as if he was trying to make sure he was going to be okay.

Sighing he looked back him, making eye contact the next time he did it "I'm not going to die or anything so just focus on driving, alright, Marco Darien Bodt?"

His eyes narrowed as he had a side glance in his direction "Don't you start that shit. Ha ha, yes, my middle name is Darien."

"I wasn't making fun, at least it's from this century. Mine is Vincent." Jean grinned as he noticed the laugh forming on Marco's lips.

"Hahaha, okay, yeah. Hey, I'm really sorry about this, oh and since you told my momma I was gonna take care o' you then I can't lie to her. I'll drive ya' wherever you need to go." A serious expression formed on his face as he reached over and placed a hand at his knee.

He stared down at the hand, knowing it was a comfort gesture not anything else so he allowed it "Fine, but I'll pay for the gas and I will not accept no for an answer. You know if this ruins my plans for tonight at least I have an excuse."

Turning to him he raised an eyebrow "Oh, you had plans, what kinda plans?"

Jean nodded "Yeah, I have a bonfire to go to or whatever. Reiner and Bertholdt invited me the other day and I said I'd go so there's that, and the fact I have no idea where it is."

Marco shrugged "I have daily patrol, I can find it." Jean nodded and leaned his head against the side of the door, trying to ignore the hellacious throbbing in his foot. The karma was getting ridiculous, he couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve the storm of shit he was getting. As he lay resting against the door while Marco drove he felt the thumb of his hand rubbing his leg. He found the gesture to be more than comforting, it was almost as if just the small amount of contact was soothing him beyond anything else, luring him into taking a small nap as he leaned against the door of the Jeep. When he woke up they were back in the town, a few minutes away from the hospital.

They pulled into the parking lot, parking close to the door so they wouldn't have to over exert Jean's foot. As soon as they walked through the doors, everyone turned to stare at Marco smiling brightly. Girls began rushing to ask what was wrong as he helped Jean to the woman behind the counter. While Jean was giving the woman his information she was creating his hospital band, printing out the wrist piece when he was finished. Marco helped him over to the chairs trying to escape the women bombarding him for why he was in the ER twice in one day. That bit caught Jean's attention but Marco shook his head so he figured he'd ask later on the way back to the house or something.

It took around an hour and half for him to be seen but he knew there could be worse things, so with Marco's help he got up from the chair and followed the blonde nurse in bright green and purple scrubs. The girl wouldn't stop staring holes in Marco which made him irritable. He swore the next girl he saw twisting their hair and batting their eyelashes at him was going to get tripped. He recognized what emotion that was as it ran through him but he didn't have time to think on it. There was a short blonde woman in a white lab coat waiting for him as they entered the room, pale blue eyes dimly lit, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

She eyed Marco who nodded and smiled "Marco, I've seen you enough in here. You keep distracting my nurses."

He rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, I don't mean to. I'd rather prefer it if they'd quit but ya know."

"Mm. Now, what's up with you?" The woman turned her icy gaze to him.

"Ask pretty boy over here, his horse threw me. I think it's a grade 2 or 3 sprain, I heard a ligament pop." When he spoke she looked at him a bit impressed.

She grabbed his ankle poking and prodding sending Jean through the roof "I'll need an X-Ray and an MRI to make sure, but I think it's a 2. Marco, make yourself useful and help him to the MRI."

Marco did as asked dragging him down the hall as he followed the angry looking doctor, stopping at the door "Sorry, I can't help ya in there, too much metal in places, 'member? Annie'll take care of ya' so long as ya' don't piss her off. I'll wait out here for ya'." Smiling softly he leaned over, making sure no one was around when he pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek and pulled open the door. Jean was too busy trying to wobble into the room without falling to worry about it. In that instance he hadn't minded it, it was a sweet gesture, and it calmed him down since he was still irritated thinking about the women flirting with him.

Once everything was over the doctor, Annie, had discovered he had a grade 2 ankle sprain meaning he had partially torn ligaments. The decision had to be made to boot his ankle, along with keeping it wrapped and putting him on crutches. Needless to say he was less than enthusiastic about the whole idea but it was something that had to be done so he had to bear with it. When he hobbled out of the room Marco was trying to retain his laughter at watching him use crutches.

"Alright, looks like we can go home. Hey, we're gonna see Mikasa want us to drop off a message?" Marco turned over his shoulder to the short blonde.

She nodded "Sure, tell her I've got a few more hours on shift but I should be able to make it around 9."

"Yeah, you got it, I'll be sure to stay out of this place now. Thanks for taking care of the idiot here." He shot him a playful grin as he nodded towards him.

Jean smacked his shin with his crutch "Ignore him. Thank you, but now we'll be taking our leave." Marco growled at the act but walked beside him cautiously just to make sure he didn't fall since he seemed so unstable on them. It took him a few minutes to get himself into the Jeep but he did it by himself, refusing Marco's help if he even looked like he was about to try to help him. Once they were both in the car Marco flipped on the radio putting it on a rock station as they drove. Jean glanced over as he heard the songs playing but he laid his head back against the door, staring out the window. His hand found Jean's knee making the same silent move he had on the drive to the hospital.

Out of his peripheral he saw that Marco glanced over as if he was asking for permission for his action so he just grabbed Marco's hand and dropped it back to his own knee. Secretly he wanted him to leave it there, but he knew that if he let him keep it there again it would be an invitation to grow bolder, which he knew he wasn't shy to. As he thought about it honestly, he knew the feelings of attraction he felt for Marco were growing the more time he spent with him. The gnawing jealousy he felt in the hospital was just one of many signs he had been exhibiting lately and he knew it, but he didn't know if Marco had picked up on it yet. There weren't many times he had ever felt jealous, that just pulled from him but somehow the small peck on his cheek had been enough to quell the raging storm. It was like he knew the perfect thing to do to keep him from showing the emotion on his face and that made him wonder. He only hoped the liquor he was planning to drink would settle his nerves a bit, since he wasn't driving he didn't see a reason to not drink.

It was 5:45pm by the time they made it back to the house meaning he didn't have long before he had to be at the bonfire. Margret and Mandy rushed outside to greet them as they pulled into the driveway, not even parked as they approached the car. Marco grabbed the holster and the pistol, strapping it around his waist before walking over to the other side of the car. Not willing to accept his help Jean clicked his teeth as he opened his door for him. While thankful for the gesture he was more than willing to let him know that he could manage very well on his own and didn't need his help to do the simplest of things. Raising his hands defensively in front of his chest Marco backed up and let him get out of the vehicle, chuckling a bit as he underestimated the drop.

His arm hooked around his waist, keeping him from falling as he got out "Whoa there, Princess, take it easy."

"Thank you." He grumbled through gritted teeth as he walked around to his his car searching through his backseat for the extra pair of pants he brought only to realize they were skinny jeans and he was not going to be able to squeeze them on.

Margret rushed over to him, seeing him on crutches, and wrapped her arms around him as he moved back from the car "Oh, honey!! I am so sorry, what did they say?!"

Sheepishly, he returned her hug to the best of his abilities "Oh, uh, I tore a ligament in my ankle as well as pulled a few. I've got 2 weeks in this then I'll start a short month in physical therapy, just doing a few things to train the muscles. It's nothing to fuss about, I'll be alright, but I won't be able to help Marco out anymore with the parade aside from painting Jackal for the day of."

She squeezed him tighter "Oh it's alright, Marco can handle it and if he can't Mandy'll help him. Why don't you let me fix you something to eat and you can stay here for the night?"

Marco grinned but shook his head "That sounds like a great idea momma, but Jean's got some plans tonight so I don't think he'll be home until later tonight. I done told him I'd take him anywhere so I'd be out too. Wouldn't wanna wake you or Mandy at only god knows what hour."

"It's fine, honey. You said you'd take care of this boy so that's what you're gonna do. I didn't raise a man to go back on his word, ya' hear me? It don't matter what time you boys get home so long as you're alright. Come on inside now." She placed a hand on Jean's shoulders walking beside him as he went up the stairs.

"Hey, your pants are falling down there, Jockey." Marco walked in front of him smirking as he pointed to his waistband.

Jean's eyes widened as he remembered the cerulean blue Jockey brand boxers he was wearing so he stopped and pulled up his pants "Maybe you should stop staring at my ass, Marco."

Marco turned his head over his shoulder just as Margret sent him a glare before leaving to go outside with Mandy "Kinda hard to not notice when ya' bright blue butt was in my way. What was the address of that place?"

Rolling his eyes, Jean hobbled over to the recliner where Margret led him to "Uh, 721 Pine Shoals Lane, I think."

"Haha, alright. I know where that's at but it's on the other side of the county almost crossing over, it'll take us about almost 2 hours to get there so I hope you don't gotta much before ya go." Walking back Marco tossed him a bottle of water as he screwed off the cap of a second one for himself.

He managed to catch it, just barely and took a sip before answering "Yeah I put into GPS on the way here. I don't need to do much, but had preferred to look a bit better and not have to wear this ridiculous outfit."

"Just be lucky there's a bathroom on the ground floor n' I happen to think ya' look just fine. It's just a bonfire ain't it? Then there ain't no one ya gotta impress. Ya' just gotta b'careful to not flash 'nyone your butt." As he spoke Jean caught the glint of water as it ran down the corner of his lip to the edge of his chin.

The image of him wiping it away with his thumb reminded him of the first time they kissed leaving him in a bit of a daze "Hmm? Oh, oh yeah. I guess I'll tie them again. I was gonna wear these and put in my damn contacts but I can't get them on with this stupid boot and I can't put in my contacts because they're back at the apartment. Might as well go, after I check how I look."

Walking over to the recliner Marco lent out an arm only for it to be pushed away "I told ya' before, ya' look just fine Jean."

Air pushed through his nostrils in the form of a snort as he got up walking down the hall by the stairs to the bathroom "Mhmm." While in the bathroom he made sure to fix his hair, making sure the part was alright before he checked his appearance making sure it was alright. As he stared back at his reflection he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he was wearing Marco's pants and his hoodie, while he was wearing just a regular hunter green v-neck. Wearing the boot while attending a backwoods version of a party wasn't exactly in the plans but it was the hand he was dealt so he'd play it to the best of his abilities. Exiting the bathroom, Marco was leaning against the opposite wall awaiting his exit.

Marco held up a pair of car keys in his hands, shaking them as a small smirk appeared on his face "Time to go." Jean sighed and hobbled down the short hallway with Marco following behind to hold the door open for him. He said goodbye to his mother and his sister relaying that he would be back later and for them not to worry. Jean found it a sweet yet laughable sentiment as he approached the Jeep. Just as he opened the door, Marco came up from behind him pushing the door shut and gesturing to the the truck parked beside it. His flabbergasted expression made Marco chuckle a little as they walked over to the large truck with Marco opening the door for him. There was no step up into the tall truck meaning Jean had to practically jump into the vehicle with his bum ankle.

Once he was actually in the truck, by a miracle and some help, he sat his crutches to his side while he pulled the seatbelt on. The radio was put on the same rock station from the ride back from the hospital in the Jeep. He caught himself lightly singing some of the songs and the small chuckles Marco would make when he caught onto him, even though he was doing it too. The drive there hadn't felt nearly as long as it was, dusk was starting to set as they pulled off a main road and onto yet another dirt road. They had gone through town to the other side of the county and Jean kept his eyes out the window as he was seeing places he hadn't yet adventured to. The lush green scenery framed by the setting sun leaving streaks of orange, blue and pink across the sky captured his eyes refusing to let go until a dense woodline covered the view.

Jean looked ahead keeping his eyes on the road as they seemed to get further and further into the woods. The road's potholes kept jarring him making him curse under his breath and make him wonder why the hell he had agreed to do such a thing. The speed of the truck began to slow as they rounded a sharp horseshoe curve in the road, turning into a drive way off the beaten path in the center of the turn. As they drove up the steep uphill driveway a grey brick house began to come into view. The wrap around porch was beautiful, giving it a very elegant look as did the rock underpinning and large bay window in the front. Marco seemed to know where to go as he drove around to the back of the house where several other cars were already parked including Bertholdt and Reiner's.

The fire was already blazing, bright orange and yellow roaring flames licking hungrily at the wood in the center of the ring. It appeared a lot of people were already there staring at them as they pulled into the drive. Seats were arranged around the fire with several large coolers behind a few, along with a table with some liquor bottles and cups. Jean didn't think it was such a bad set up they had going, but it surprised him when Marco turned the engine off and jumped out of the truck. He came around to the passenger side of the truck as Jean pushed open the door, offering out his hand to help him down. Jean rolled his eyes pushing his arm out of the way as he grabbed his crutches and tried to get out. His crutches hit the ground, with one falling over causing him to push his palm into his forehead at his shitty luck.

Getting tired of his obstinate behavior, Marco stepped up to the truck and slid an arm under the back of Jean's knees while to other went to his lower back. There wasn't much time to react as Marco lifted him from the seat, picking him up in his arms princess style. Everyone's eyes turned to them as they heard Jean struggling in Marco's grasp obviously very unhappy at the current development. He left his crutches there while he carried Jean over to the chairs, where everyone as also holding back their laughter.

"Stop strugglin' dammit, 'fore I drop your fat ass!" Marco dodged a sloppily thrown arm as he walked into the grass.

Jean grumbled as he dropped him gently in a blue chair beside Bertholdt "I am not fat! Just go grab my crutches!"

Marco smirked and made a curt bow, right hand folded over his chest and left leg behind his right "Oh yes, right away Princess."

His mocking tone was enough to piss him off "Bite me, Marco."

"Already did once, don't tempt me." He winked walking away to grab his crutches leaving everyone around him to cover their mouths.

Bertholdt coughed and turned to his right to face Jean "Well, erm, you certainly know how to make an entrance Jean. I'm glad you could make it though."

"Ugh, that was not part of the plan. He's just an-" He was cut off by the brunette a few seats to his left beside Christa Reiss, the school nurse.

"Asshole. Yeah, we all know. Anyway, welcome to the party kid. I'm Ymir." Her cunning smile was enough to let him know that she probably wasn't someone to mess with.

He nodded in her direction "Yeah, that. Thanks, I'm Jean."

Marco walked back over dropping his crutches at Jean's chair before taking the seat between Jean and Christa ""Sup, guys?"

"Wait..you're not staying are you?" Jean's eyes narrowed, hoping to intimidate him a bit.

A chuckle left his lips "Haha, 'course I am. I had plans on comin' here tonight too. Ain't you wonderin' how I didn't have to use GPS to get here? That's cause this is Ymir's place and Ymir is Christa's girlfriend which makes her....."

Swallowing hard, his voice lightened "...your cousin."

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that y'all enjoyed this :D Once again, my apologies for the late updates! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	9. Chapter 9

Cont.  
\-------------------

"Precisely. Ymir is older than me by about a year, but since I guess you don't know who everyone is I should introduce you. Ymir and Christa are there, the baldy is Connie and to his right is his beautiful, fun wife Sasha who is currently pregnant, then the black haired girl is Mikasa, you probably saw her at the Spur, and beside her is the blonde guy, Armin, and you've been unfortunate enough to know Bertholdt and Reiner before. Guys this is my neighbor, Jean." He moved around the circle gesturing to each person respectively.

Mikasa raised a questioning eyebrow "Really, Marco? Your neighbor? That's how you're going to introduce him. Ouch, that's harsh even for you." 

Shaking his head Marco looked back to her "He's seriously just a friend."

"A friend you want to bang." Christa chimed in pushing her golden hair behind her ear.

Jean sighed "Ugh, let's not go there."

Reiner laughed "Haha, aww poor baby. Hey Marco, hows stuff for the parade coming?"

"Not good anymore, I need to find another rider since fucking Princess over here can't ride." Marco walked over to the table pouring himself a glass of whiskey before moving to sit back down.

Armin glared at him "Hey, Marco, speaking of riding, I heard some disturbing rumor about you. Did you really sign up for the rodeo on the 1st?"

Everyone's eyes turned to him, mostly Jean and Ymir's "Yeah I did. What? I wasn't preparin' the Halloween run for fun, Jackal needs work. It's been years guys, I'm fine. It's just the flag ceremony, barrel racin' and calf ropin' and team pennin'. I ain't stupid, I'll be fine."

"Marco, does your momma know? How about Mandy? Because I'm willing to bet they don't. You can't be going off half cocked and expect it to be fine." Ymir wagged a bony finger at him as her voice grew concerned.

Jean leaned over punching him hard in the shoulder "Are you crazy?! What's Margret going to say? You almost fucking died Marco, it's not smart."

Marco looked at him eyebrows raised as he sipped his drink "Excuse you, like I said, it was 8 years ago. I'm fine and I ain't gonna get hurt."

A voice came up from behind him "I'd certainly hope not, Bodt, because I'm not putting you on light duty."

All eyes turned to the short man behind Marco, his high undercut and sharp steely eyes piecing through everyone "Oh, Captain. I didn't know you were gonna be here. Ah, I see you brought Eren along."

The young brunette to his side, smiled brightly, his blue-green eyes shining by fire light "Good to see you too, Marco. Hey sis. Hey Armin."

He took a seat beside Mikasa as she moved down so Levi could join him sitting beside Reiner while Marco nodded "You too. Jean, this is my captain, Levi, and his boyfriend Eren who happens to be Mikasa's brother and Armin's childhood friend. Guys, this is my neighbor Jean."

Levi laughed "Haha, oh the one that I had you cite for the noise complaint? I can't believe you two are friends now. I thought you said he was a loud, obnoxious, grabby, loud mouth city slicker that didn't know his head from his ass?"

Tensing up a bit, he glanced over to Jean and shrugged "Okay, so I might have said those things, not really sorry. You at least know your head from your ass now."

"Argh, I need a drink." Just as he tried to get up a hand pushed him down into his seat.

"Nope. You can't drink, not with the medication you're supposed to be taking. Hey, babe, I made it early." Annie grinned as she pushed his shoulder down and crossed the circle to kiss Mikasa's temple.

Bertholdt leaned over "So you know Annie too, interesting. I have been wondering; how'd you fuck up your leg?"

Jean sent a glare towards Marco "Pretty boy over here. His horse threw me off because of a damn snake and now I have to wear this stupid thing for like 2 weeks then go to physical therapy to make sure the ligaments are going to heal right."

Marco rolled his eyes as he waved his hands about "I told ya' to stay back but nooo, ya just had to move. I done said I'd take care of everythin' didn't I? Bert, what time does he have to be in his class?"

"Usually I like my teachers there around 15-20 minutes before class. If you're planning on dropping him off, then I need to do damage control before we get another rumor started." At his words Jean tensed, remembering that Marco hadn't heard.

Intrigued he leaned over eying Jean "Oh, rumor? Seems like there are an awful lot of rumors goin' 'round 'bout me. What was that one?"

"Jean didn't tell you? He wore your hoodie to school and it got around that you two were a bit more than neighbors. That's why I was over Thursday to clear it up." He told him very easily as Jean sat horrified.

"Haha, oh man. I missed that one, but I guess it makes sense. Thanks for tellin' me all about that little mess Jean!" His tone was higher than normal as he mocked him.

Jean reached over and grabbed his shirt "I didn't do it on purpose. I was late Monday and forgot to set an alarm so I ran out of the house and grabbed your hoodie instead of my blazer. I didn't want to be here in this get up either but someone had to cause me to get this stupid damn boot! My ankle may be sprained but I can still shove my foot up your ass!"

"Ohoho, easy tiger. I wasn't gonna say nothin' 'bout it, only that I didn't mind. You ain't gonna be needin' that outfit now though since ya' can't ride with me anymore." Marco grinned wolfishly as he removed Jean's hand from his shirt.

Ymir laughed "Hahaha, man, you always did like the ones that bite back. How about we start drinking, blaring some music and start calling it a real party now that everyone's here?" Everyone nodded and grabbed drinks aside from Jean and Sasha who were stuck with soda or water. The conversations ranged from Connie and Sasha's quickly approaching trials of parenthood, Mikasa's night at the bar, Annie's night as the emergency room doctor instead of being on call like she should have been, Bertholdt and Reiner's decision to completely remodel their kitchen, and just how bad of dancers Armin and Ymir were. Marco had his phone in his back pocket and ended up dialing Jean's phone by mistake causing a disruption of the gathering conversations. When Jean's phone went off to "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" everyone turned to give him a questioning glance while he fished his phone out of his pocket. Marco stole a look over his shoulder as he noticed who was calling him, watching his own name flashing on the screen, so he reached into his back pocket and turned it off.

"Erm...so that's my ringtone? Seriously?" Marco gave Jean a suspicious look.

He just nodded and put it back into his pocket "Yep. I thought it was funny." Some of them nodded as he spoke agreeing to the sentiment but most only agreed because they caught the vibe that was being exuded from the two of them. It felt odd to him that he was laughing and smiling and having a very good time actually. He'd catch Marco staring at him a few times when everyone, including him, were laughing at something. There was an odd feeling as he felt him watching him but he was having a lot of fun with everyone even if he couldn't drink at all. Most everyone was having one drink even if they were driving since they knew they'd be there for a while and by the time they had to drive it would be out of their system. It surprised the hell out of him when a song came on over the radio and everyone turned to stare directly at Marco.

Ymir smiled and headed inside the house coming back with a black acoustic guitar and handing it to him "I still got it, if you do."

He nodded gently and took the guitar tuning it before taking a pick from Ymir's fingers "I can't believe you still had this. I ain't sang in years but I do play every once in a blue moon. Do ya really want me to play this one?"

Christa shook her head "I don't want you to, how about the other one? I think it was called "Somebody Like You"."

His foot started tapping as he began strumming the guitar, the lyrics leaving his mouth smoothly "There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known. I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done and it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays. I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made. Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mhmmm. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine, shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothin' in this world I can't do." He'd glance over to Jean as he kept singing, who was already lost in the velvety voice that was being pored from his lips. Jean couldn't imagine that he could play the guitar or even sing so wonderfully. Even it was country music, it was still amazing, the way it suited his voice, as did the pace of the song. Jean himself could play a little, but it sounded so much more natural when Marco played. Everyone but the two of them seemed to notice the way they were staring at each other meaning that their plans were going more than smoothly.

By the end of the song everyone was clapping and smiling as Marco put down the guitar. It seemed like he used to do it a lot when everyone got together which made Jean wonder what kind of person he was really like. He knew that seeing the real Marco was a treat, as not most people got to see what was beneath the polite, entertaining Marco Bodt that wasn't just smiling because he had to. To him, Marco seemed to be having genuine fun, with a lovely smile plastered on his face as he talked to everyone. Jean included himself in several conversations and his conclusion was that they didn't seem so bad, in fact, he found them to be pretty awesome group of people. 

Jean shoved his hands in his pockets, to keep people from noticing the picking he was doing at his fingertips. It was a sign of his nicotine withdrawal since he hadn't had a cigarette in several hours meaning he was starting to get a bit agitated. Luckily, Levi got up and walked over to him pulling out his pack of cigarettes and offering him one, which he found strange but he wasn't about to turn it down. Levi even handed him a lighter which he appreciated. When the first cloud of smoke left his lips after the first drag, Jean looked up to him and nodded.

"Thanks, how'd you guess?"

Levi shrugged but Eren cut in ""Cause he does the same thing when he hasn't had a smoke."

"Well, thanks. I owe ya one." Levi nodded and went to sit back down.

Marco looked at him shaking his head "I didn't know you smoked."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Marco." Jean smirked as he exhaled a tower of smoke into the air.

"Yeah, like the fact you had a law degree by the time you were 24 and you still don't use the damn thing." Reiner huffed as he turned up his beer, finishing it in the minute.

He caught a look from Marco and Levi "It's not something I wanted to have in the first place, Reiner."

Marco smiled "Everyone's got their secrets, but I didn't think you'd be hidin' a law degree. Where did you study?"

A heavy sigh left his lips as he answered "I studied at the University of Washington, then I finished up and went off to Harvard. I know I really don't look like the type but I was good at it. Now, I settle on my teaching career and I am more than happy with it. Enough about that though, if I keep talking about it I'll need to drink and I'll smoke this faster than I'd like."

Levi cut in "Well, if you ever feel like getting back into it, we could always use some county defenders for sure or a new ADA if you ask me."

Armin scowled "Hey now. There are a few of us that do our jobs well, thank you, Levi."

Mikasa just patted him on the shoulder "Of course you do, Armin." Jean couldn't help but find himself laughing a bit at the guys misfortune as he took another small drag on his cigarette. Placing the cigarette in his right hand he pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. There was no surprise that it was his parents so he muted it and pushed it back into his pocket not bothering to answer it or even begin to wonder how they got his phone number after the second time it had been changed. No one aside from Marco seemed to pay attention to the behavior but he hadn't seen him glance over his shoulder. 

Leaning over Marco whispered to Ymir and got up from his seat thrusting his drink to Jean "Mind holdin' this for me? Thank ya." 

As he walked off everyone made sure he was out of earshot before Ymir heaved a deep sigh "Whew, finally. Now we can get to this situation, granted I hadn't meant to do this in front of everyone but Jean, you and Marco have been eye-banging each other all night when the other isn't looking and you're tryin' to tell us you aren't boning?"

Jean almost spit out the mouth full of Coke he'd just taken "What?! You people are incorrigible! There is nothing between Marco and I..."

When he trailed off it gave Ymir the opposite idea "Do you want there to be?"

He paused in thought "No....yes...I don't really know, alright? I'm very confused about the whole thing but I'm a grown ass man and so is he. I'd prefer it if you kept your nose where it belongs and out of my business."

"Oh, you've got guts talking to me like that. I like it, but Marco is my business and he's so into you he could drown. That makes this my business and I wanted to know what was on the mind of the guy my cousin likes. You realize he doesn't chase people, they chase him, so this feeling is very unnerving for him if you can't see it. He'll play it off with really bad humor and his true, horrible, funny personality but inside he's screaming because he can't get the one person he actually likes to admit it. The last time he got like this was about, oh 8 years ago." She moved her eyes around the circle but most were holding their own conversations not to be bothered by theirs.

The time period sent a jolt through him "8 years...It was that Jason guy right? I'll be honest with you, I've noticed the bad humor, he does it often. I find it sort of...cute, but I'm not in a good place for this nor a good mind set. I've got my own problems to sort out, moving cross country does that to people. I'd love to tell you that he's doing something that could end up well for him but I can't because if you don't love yourself you can't expect someone else to, understand?"

She nodded and Christa smiled sweetly "Yes, and I understand, Jean, but sometimes someone loving you is what it takes for you to love yourself and understand the faults you have aren't the end of the world. Oh, Marco, welcome back."

The crunch of the gravel gave him away to Ymir while Jean was too lost in his own mind to hear him "Uh, thanks and thank you for holding my drink for me, darlin'."

"I'm not your "darlin'" Marco, excuse me." He thrust the cup into Marco's hand as he stomped out his cigarette and grabbed his crutches, managing to hobble off to the driveway. When Marco had returned he couldn't look at him after everything he and Ymir had said about the situation. The only wish he had was for a whole pack of cigarettes and an entire bottle of liquor to take the edge off the way his heart was beating. It was like he could feel his heart lurching forward in his ribcage. He was getting very tired of the feeling since he felt it every time he was around Marco, and he knew exactly what it meant but still, refused to do anything about it. Every time he thought about it he never finished the process just leaving himself thinking that it wasn't something he should do.

Ymir's words kept echoing in his head that sometimes it would take another person loving you for your faults before you start to finally love yourself. Maybe she was right and he wasn't giving Marco a chance in his head by talking himself out of it because he didn't think he was worth being in another relationship. Getting told he ruined someone because of the things that were fucked up with him was enough for him to be a bit apprehensive about the whole idea. Part of him thought if he could just tell Marco that was the problem it would be alright, but he didn't want the vulnerable feeling of having his insecurities brought to the surface once again. Wanting Marco was completely obvious but the problems that would come with it was what he didn't think he could handle, bearing himself to someone else. Getting naked and sleeping with someone wasn't baring yourself to someone, that fell to when you offer yourself up to someone completely, physically, emotionally and mentally and trusting them to not crush everything you are or ever will be.

By the time all the thoughts were going through his head he realized that he was shaking, leaning up against the wrap around porch. He kept weighing the pros and cons of what would happen in his head if he let himself go with what he really wanted. His brain said one thing while his heart said another and every time he had let his heart win it hadn't ever ended up well for him but he couldn't help wanting to take the leap. Something about him was drawing him in and he didn't know how to place it. What he did know, was that every time Marco had touched him it was soft, caring, tender, and kind; not like he just wanted to posses him for night, it was like he actually cared about him. The questions they asked when they were together weren't things you'd ask a one night stand, they were questions you ask someone when you want to get to know them, when you think of the idea of dating them.

Just as that thought entered his brain he stopped trying to manage the conflicting feelings and just decided to let whatever happen, happen. It wasn't a great choice, he thought, but at least then he didn't think he could fault himself if anything went wrong, he'd just be going with what he thought would be okay. While he steeled himself to return he turned around to see Marco leaning up against the tailgate of his truck watching him as he had been staring up into space. Quickly, he turned around hoping he hadn't been caught but he knew he had been when Marco pushed himself from the tailgate and stared waking over to him. The crunch of the gravel was something he was focusing on as he approached hoping to slow his heart rate down, yet only doing the opposite of the intended action.

He stepped directly in front of him, lifting his chin "Alright, ya can't just stand out here starin' into space while everybody is still havin' fun. Who said what to ya? I ain't stupid, Jean."

Jean stared to the left as he answered "I know you're not stupid Marco. I just needed to think about something by myself. No one said anything that I myself didn't already know besides a bit of wisdom."

"Look at me, Jean. I may be drinking but I'm not buzzed. I can see whatever your thinkin' 'bout is causin' smoke to blow outta your ears. It wasn't anythin' outta the way was it?" Marco pulled his attention dark chocolate eyes ensnaring him as he met his gaze.

A concerned expression was written on his face as Jean stared back at him "It's nothing. I'm serious. I was just wishing I could have drink, a pack of cigarettes, and a bit of enlightenment."

"I can fix the cigarette problem, but Annie said no drinks and I ain't gonna anger that woman. As for the enlightenment why don't I see if I can't help? I promise Ima good listener for the most part." His lips stretched into a thin smile.

Once again he tried to avert his eyes only for Marco to pull his chin back to him "I don't doubt that, Marco, but this isn't something I can really talk to you about..."

When his voice trailed off Marco leaned forward "Why's that?"

"Because you don't talk to someone about the problem you're having when it revolves around them." Jean found himself watching his eyes for a single emotion to betray the lack of shock on his face.

He found none, only a hint of elation "If you do sometimes it'll turn out better than ya' think it might. Give it a shot."

His hand moved to weave trough his hair as he leaned his head against the house "Ahaha, you have a slick answer for everything don't you? It's part of what makes you so confusing. I don't know when you're being serious or playing around. Every action you make confuses me, my brain thinks one thing but my heart will tell me something else. I misconstrue everything you do in one way or another and I've got things I need to figure out about myself before I go making other people miserable with me. You throw me through loops, even right now, I don't understand what your reasoning is behind coming over here to talk to me."

Marco laughed, as he put his hands on the sides of Jean's face "Haha, my reasonin'? I done told you, I'm serious about you and I don't wanna see ya look so damn troubled. There's nothin' that you need to analyze, Jean, all that matters is whether or not ya like me. Everythin' else can be figured out later, I don't rightfully give a shit about what you think is wrong with yourself 'cause I haven't seen a speck of nothin' wrong and lemme tell ya' I catch myself starin' a lot more often than I should be. This ain't nothin' that needs to be thought about so damn hard ya look like you're gonna come apart at the seams. Tell me, does this feel right to you?" He leaned in pressing his lips to Jeans, wrapping his arm around his hips pulling him into a tight, secure embrace. Jean didn't fight against his touch, he wanted to see if it did feel right to him, without reservations of not wanting to give into Marco. He let himself go, for once, he let himself feel everything he had been holding back. The sparks of passion, laden desire, and longing he could taste on Marco's lips was all it took for him for give in and kiss him back.

His fingers pulled at his shirt while the other went to the back of his neck, his fingertips moving through the almost black silken strands. There was nothing keeping him from holding back as he pulled Marco closer to him. It was in that moment that he discovered it was what he wanted; without thinking his heart had decided for him. Nothing was going to keep him from Marco Bodt now that he admitted that what they were doing felt right to him. He still wanted to know why Marco liked him so much, but it was the farthest thing on his mind as he let his hand slide down his chest. Jean's hands weren't the only ones roaming, one of Marco's hands had dropped down to Jean's lower back as he pulled back from him.

"Well, now what are you going to do about it?" Marco ran his thumb over his cheek as Jean just stared back him.

It took him a minute to answer, clearing his mind before doing so remembering what he wanted to ask "It didn't feel wrong...I don't really know what to do about it, except admit I like you."

A wide, smug grin spread over his lips "I promised I wouldn't try to sleep with you until after the parade and I gave my word which I don't go back on. However, I give you my word that I'm going to kiss you whenever I feel like it now 'cause I like you too, Jean Kirschtein."

Jean couldn't help but laugh as Marco kissed him on the cheek, placed one at his temple, then on the forehead "Hahaha, okay, okay, I get it. Now, I asked this once and I need to ask again. Why do you like me Marco? Why me, when you can have anyone you want?"

"It's not about having anyone I want, Jean. People are just so damn full of themselves, so prideful and vain, people like that tend to fall for others based on their looks and not their attitude. I keep an act and a smile in my pocket because it allows me do my job since I work with the public. It means I need to have a good reputation with the people to do my job efficiently. I don't want someone that wants to be with me for the fact that it would be a bragging right, I want someone that likes me for me. My horrible taste in snack foods, my bad jokes, bullheaded-ness, included. You didn't give a shit about anythin' anyone said 'bout me, and that was what made me notice you. You don't care what anyone thinks of you, you're a total dork, and I find that adorable, not to mention you're very easy on the eyes. You're also shy and easily confused which is different from you when you teach, then you're very meticulous, clear headed and refined. I could go on but I think I done made my point." His smile was genuine as he spoke, leading Jean to believe that maybe he hadn't made such a bad move going for the choice to go with whatever happened.

He smiled and hesitated before he put a hand on his cheek only placing it once Marco tilted his head into his palm "Yeah you made your point, now about those cigarettes..."

"I'll stop somewhere on the way back. Ya' gotta get your fix huh junky?" His grin widened as he teased him.

"Hey now, I don't think I qualify for that. I smoke a pack a week but when I get nervous, pissed, anxious or anything that makes my heart beat real fast I get the urge to smoke, like earlier." Jean rolled his eyes but kept his hands on Marco.

At his ending comment Marco titled his head "Oh, like earlier? When you were pickin' at your nails while they were in your pocket. What was the reason for that one?"

He shrugged "I was a bit agitated but that was because I hadn't had one all day. Do you think we should get back before they suspect something?"

"Well, I don't mind if they suspect anything but I have a feeling you don't want to tell them yet, so sure. First though, I'm gonna get another ki--" Just before he finished Jean rolled his eyes and leaned forward stealing his lips. It was short and sweet, just enough to taste the remnants of whiskey on his lips as he pulled back from it. Marco shook his head and leaned back kissing him once again before handing him his crutches and walking by his side as they got back to the fire. Eyes were on them as they sat down in their chairs, mainly Ymir and Bertholdt's, while the two of them pretended to ignore it.

Jean glanced over to Annie whose hand was interlocked with Mikasa's on her knee "Hey, Doc, one drink won't kill me right?"

She took her eyes from her girlfriend moving them to narrow at Jean "Not necessarily but I advise against it if you've taken your medication."

"Oh good because I only took some ibuprofen earlier. Marco, why don't you make yourself very useful and get me a drink." He tried to not grin but he couldn't help it as Marco raised his eyebrow.

He had promised to take care of him so he just sighed and stood up "Right away, Princess....what's your poison? Or do I get to pick?"

His tone only fuelled his desire to laugh "Hmm...Vodka."

"Haha, pansy." Marco shot him a quick wink before anyone could notice besides Jean, at least that's what he thought. When he walked back with a square low ball filled to the brim with a clear liquid Jean gladly took the glass and turned it up. After a large gulp of the drink he shivered at the stinging burn as the liquid singed his throat sliding down which he loved. He seemed perfectly content with his glass of liquor, sinking back into his chair as the night air got a bit nippy. A silent chuckle was in Marco's head as he watched Jean pulling the sleeves down on his hoodie while sinking slowly into the chair.

Jean looked over to him "Thank you."

Marco rolled his eyes "Uh huh. Hey, we gotta be getting back soon guys. It's already getting pretty late."

Levi raised his eyebrows "Give it another half hour Bodt, that whiskey ain't outta your system yet and I'm not getting you out of a ticket."

"Haha yes'sir. I'll be sure to do just that, Ymir, tonight was fun though. We'll have to do it again soon." He tossed an affirmative nod to Levi as he turned to Ymir.

She smiled "Sure, next time we'll have a lot more fun when you don't have to run off so quick, but I guess the 2 hour drive sucks all the fun out of it. I forgot you were at Margret's."

Sasha cut in "Oh! Next time we should know the gender of the baby since it's in 2 weeks, we find out the 30th!"

The shine in Marco's eyes couldn't be missed as Jean watched his facial expression change into sheer elation "That's great! You had better call me and tell me so I can start buyin' things, not like I ain't already started but ya know."

"I know you have, you're going to make a great god father Marco. Oh, and Jean, it was really nice meeting you, we'd love for you to stop by the shop sometime. First cup is on me." Her kind smile was replaced as she began to open a bag of potato chips.

"Ah, thank you. I'm sure with Marco here chauffeuring me for the next 2 weeks we can manage. I do like a good cup of coffee to start my mornings." He gave her a reassuring smile as she popped a chip into her mouth.

Reiner chimed in as well "Next time don't go hurting yourself or letting Marco hurt you. We know he's a freak but go easy alright?.....Hey, don't give me that look, I was just picking!"

He received a death glare from Jean as he spoke "Mhmm, Annie told me I should be out of this mess in 2 weeks but I'll have to keep it wrapped and stay off it for the first week of therapy. I don't plan to let Marco anywhere near me after that since he's such an ass, also my kids wouldn't let me be if they saw me with him. It'll be enough to tell them he did it, most likely, they won't believe be because he's their God."

Eren laughed "Hahaha, more like Freckled Jesus, right?"

Marco cringed "Yeah there's that. I'll tell them if it'll make it better! I only kid, I know that'd make it worse. Anyway, let's go ahead and get going Jean." The two of them got up from their seats with Jean downing the vodka in his glass before returning it to the table under Ymir's instructions. While Marco was saying goodbye to Ymir Jean was speaking to everyone exchanging more pleasantries and saying he'd be sure to come next time and stay a bit longer than this time. Marco walked over to the truck, opening the door for Jean when he was finally able to hobble over to it. No one was paying the two of them any attention except for the occasional glance from Ymir, Christa, or Bertholdt. Once he was safely in the truck Marco walked over to the driver's side, beeping the horn as he began to back out of the drive, maneuvering the massive truck around the other cars.

Jean smiled a bit as he noticed Marco's hand had once again found it's way to his knee, his thumb rubbing lazy circles over his leg. He knew what he was silently asking for, and he had been guaranteed that nothing was going to happen so he steeled himself. When his heart calmed down he slipped his hand under Marco's letting his fingers weave between his. His heart surged as Marco gave his hand a small squeeze, letting him know that he appreciated his gesture. He left his hand there for the majority of the ride, letting Jean get comfortable with the idea that he was going to be doing little things like that all the time. Honestly, Jean didn't mind it all, he found that it added to his general appeal.

While they drove Marco had kept it on the same station as he had previously providing a comfortable atmosphere as Jean leaned against the door. On the way back to the house Marco had stopped at a 24 hour gas station and grabbed Jean a pack of cigarettes after asking his preferred brand. He received an eye roll for his choice of Camel Crush Menthols which provided much more of stronger mint burst when the bead in the end was burst. When Marco went to reclaim his hand he gave it willingly which was more a surprise to him than it was to Marco. Going with the flow of things didn't seem to be getting him into any more messy situations with Marco, in fact, in seemed to have a better result than planned.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride back was long and Marco kept his hand moving subtly in a light pattern just enough to keep Jean awake on the ride back. It was pretty clear that the late time of almost 4am was taking it's toll on him and it was certainly doing the same to him. Jean stared out the window, watching as dark masses and blobs of light began to swirl together as they drove past. They were almost back to the house when he started to remember the kid's projects had to be graded and he immediately leaned his head back letting out a deep regretful sigh. It was only going to add to the pile of work that he had to do, as well as start out the next lesson which meant more things to do, but he'd probably just make them make albrijes and go ahead and get that over with.

As they pulled onto the dirt road Marco glanced over "What's wrong? You're doin' an awful lot of sighin' over there."

"I forgot, I have about 200 projects to grade not to mention a few late assignments and journals to grade which have to be done by Monday so I can give them back. I've just got a lot of shit to get done and a very short amount of time to get it done in. My stress level just soared back through the roof so the second you stop this car I'm having a a cigarette." Jean looked over to notice the honest concern he had twist to a shaking scowl. The truck finally pulled into the familiar drive a few moments later, alerting the dogs to their arrival. Before alerting everyone in the house to their presence Marco got out of the truck and went to open the front door letting the dogs out then pushing them back inside once they saw it was him. Jean had already pushed open the door by the time Marco got back around to him, but he insisted on picking him up to get him out of the truck on the grounds of him not wanting to injure himself any farther.

When Jean stepped out onto the covered porch Marco joined him wrapping his arms around his hips resting his chin on his shoulder as he lit a cigarette "If you're going to do that, I hope you won't mind the smoke."

"I don't mind at all. Now, I gotta do some things 'fore I head off to bed, don't think the animals would mind gettin' fed a lil' earlier than normal. When I get back I'll show ya to the guest room, only problem is that it's upstairs. I could carry ya all the way up..." He started a gentle sway of his hips as he spoke luring Jean into a relaxing motion.

A plume of smoke left his lips as Jean turned to face Marco "You're not going to carry me anymore than you already have! I'll be just fine on my own, alright? You go do what you need to and just tell me which door it is. I still need to shower too."

At the sleazy smile curving his lips Jean regretted his last statement "Oh I'd gladly assist with that last one, but the room momma made up is probably the third door on the right. Oh and your clothes are still here from last time or I can bring you some of mine when I get back in."

"Thank you, now I'm going to finish my cigarette and head upstairs to get in the shower. Either way with the clothes situation what I'm wearing is going to be big on me since these pants don't fit and they're your smallest I'm just going to end up in one that gonna fall off me no matter what. Just bring me my shirt and a pair of pants." He sighed and took another drag, turning his face away from Marco.

"Alright, I think I can manage. I mean if the pants don't fit you could just not wear any, but I'm gonna go feed the animals. I'll be in shortly. Don't go to sleep 'fore ya see me alright?" When he exhaled Marco placed a kiss to his cheek and walked off the porch leaving him to finish his cigarette in peace. There were may things going through his mind as he tried to draw out the life of the cigarette in his hand, such as how he was going to explain everything to his students, if he was going to get the grading done, and what Marco had in mind for his visit. Once he finished his cigarette he snubbed it out on the bottom of his shoe and walked into the house. 

Moving the dogs back from the door was a lot easier than he assumed it would be since they weren't even near the door, just waiting a few feet in front of it. He couldn't lie, the dogs still freaked him out but that was because they were large and intimidating drug dogs that bit people on the regular. As he walked by he patted their heads nervously and tried his best to get up the stairs, taking one at a time. By the time he reached the top he knew more than a decent amount of time had passed but he wasn't about to let it keep him from progressing. 

The bath had been nice, but the process of taking off the boot and bandage around his ankle wasn't something he wanted to fuss with a lot. It was a long and tedious process but the hot water felt amazing on his aching muscles so he submerged into the water letting the level rise to the back of his neck. Unwinding via a bath wasn't what he had imagined but he forgot he couldn't stand unaided and that meant he couldn't shower so he was going to be stuck with baths for a while. He neither liked nor disliked the idea but one thing was for certain and that was that the water melted away his negative feelings.

Getting out of the tub was hard enough but once he opened the door there was a pile of clothes on the floor, meaning he had to bend down to pick it up from the floor. His balance wasn't the best but somehow he managed to pick up the shit he recognized as his own, while he just threw on the pair of sweats from earlier, opting to take them off once he got to the room that Marco's mother had been so kind to prepare for him. The room was a standard size room for a simple bedroom, with beautiful black wood sleigh bed with a desk to the right and a nightstand to the left of it. The color scheme was black and dark blue which he found to be very appealing, black curtains with a blue swirling design to match that of the blankets strewn on the bed.

It was a bit cool in the room, but his pants were rather large on his hips so he dropped them and began folding them as the door was lightly knocked on. He forgot that Marco was obviously back since clothes had been dropped at the door. When he opened the door, Marco's cheery smile was the first thing he noticed, but his sight fell to Jean's lean muscled torso standing in front of him. His eyes moved to up to Jean's, smiling as he held up a pair of pants in his hands.

"Hey, so I was gonna say you can have these to wear but it looks like ya' went with my first option....I wasn't expecting to see this when I opened the door." Marco scanned him once again, drinking in the sight.

Jean stepped back from the door knowing his eyes had widened as he saw the hoops decorating his chest "Well, I forgot that you said you'd stop by before bed. I was just going to climb into bed but I got a little cool so I was going to pull something on real quick."

Marco pushed through the door handing him the pair of pants "This'll be one of very few times that I ask you do put on some clothes...."

His eyes widened before narrowing ever so slightly "Well it's pretty cold in here, so I guess I'll take those pants from you now."

As he stepped forward Jean took the pants from him, and moved back to the bed so he could slide them on while Marco came up from beside him "Keep that pants leg rolled up, I'm gonna re-wrap this since you're damn near horrible at it."

"Oh, thanks..I've never done this before alright, give me a break. How exactly do you know how do to ths so well?" The strong sarcasm in his voice was clear as he rolled up his right pants leg.

While Marco was wrapping his ankle he heard his chuckle "Haha, well this time, I'll give you a break. Next time I'll show you how do it because I'm not gonna be there to do it for you every time you get out of the bath for the next three weeks. Remember, I had lots of broken bones, I can remember how wrappings work."

His breath sharply exited his lungs as Marco pulled on the bandage "Ow! That hurts. I'm surprised you'd show me instead of use it as an excuse to touch me. I have noticed that you come up with a lot of reasons to just stare or touch me, Mr "Here, let me help you up or down so I can stare at your ass the whole time"."

He rolled his eyes before looking up to flash him an ear to ear grin "Big baby. You know, I'm hurt. I was genuinely bein' a gentleman, and if that came with the added benefit of checkin' out your ass than I guess it was a win-win."

Jean reached forward and flicked him on the forehead "Well that actually hurt. Your chivalry is misplaced, but I do appreciate it, even if you have ulterior motives."

"And you don't? Out of the two of us, one has done a lot more checkin' out than the other. Need I remind ya of A - the time you stared me up and down, then put your hands down my pants, or B - when I had to play off that whole air conditionin' thing?" Marco finished the wrapping and grabbed a pillow from the bed laying at the foot of the bed.

There was no hiding the blush that crept into his face "I told you a thousand times, I was drunk! As for the air conditioner repair, that was purely your fault for taking off your clothes, which I now have a nagging suspicion you did on purpose."

Standing in front of him, he leaned down a few inches from his face "Guilty as charged. Oh come on, I had to mess with you first, see how you act under pressure when you're flustered...like right now. Ya blush up to your damn ears and I ain't really said anythin' bad, like I could 'ave."

Eyes wide Jean's blush only grew darker "Th-that's not fair. I cannot control that, it just happens. Besides you were dripping sweat and shirtless, I couldn't help but stare."

"I ain't criticizing ya for it, I mean, you ain't wearing a shirt right now and if I said I hadn't stared we both know I'd be a liar. Also, I happen to find ya awful cute when ya blush like that so I might just have more motives than ya think." Marco leaned forward for a second kissing the tip of Jean's nose.

Jean folded his arms over his chest and huffed "I certainly hope you do, otherwise this could turn disastrous." It didn't take more than a single pull on the collar of Marco's shirt to bring him back to his level. His lips swept over Marco's with a heat that rivaled any previous kiss the two had shared. It might have been just to get him to stop calling him cute because he was blushing, or it might have been to tease him a bit, but either way his motive did not go unnoticed. Marco put his hand to the back of Jean's neck as he leaned down farther, sliding his tongue past Jean's lips with ease. The hand at Marco's collar moved to do the same while his free hand slipped up his shirt. He took advantage of the fact leaning over meant his shirt would flow up from his chest, so he let his hand lazily roam up his shirt.

His hands were cool against Marco's heated stomach, earning a deep breath from him as he continued to move his hand while Marco pulled back from the kiss to whisper into his ear "If you wanted me to take my shirt off, darlin', all ya had to do was ask."

The thick, sweet drawl sent a shiver down his spine "I wouldn't want you to get as cold as I am."

"I'm a lot more hot blooded than I look, so I think I'd be just fine, 'specially if we lay down. Don't ya think?" Voice still thick and satiny he couldn't help but sway a bit under his touch.

Shaking his head he looked back at Marco "Marco Bodt, are you trying to seduce to me? That'd be breaking your word."

Marco shrugged feigning a playful innocence "Why I'd never. You kissed me, I think that counts as you tryin' to seduce me."

"I think you just want me to say you can stay in here for the night." He grinned as Marco took a seat beside him on the bed.

He nodded "Mhmm, I'd love to do that, but I'm awful tired as I ain't been to sleep yet."

Jean smiled "Then stay here and just sleep, no rule breaking going on."

"I sleep in my boxers if that's alright?" Marco stood up from the bed without having to be asked again as if that was his plan in the first place.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, Jean couldn't help but stare as he undressed "Huh...oh yeah..Mhmm, fine."

"Hahaha, don't look so dumbfounded. It's just skin." He slipped out of his jeans and down to his tight, black boxers.

After he folded his clothes and placed them on the dresser he climbed into the left side of the bed drawing Jean's eyes "Mhmm...hey, is this..."

Marco flinched at the contact as Jean turned to run his finger down Marco's spine, following the 8" inch scar "One of many scars? Yeah. They're mostly on my right side though. What's your tattoo, by the way?"

When he turned his head over his shoulder Jean moved back, a bit surprised "Which one? I didn't think you had seen them."

"There's more than the one on your hip?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one on my left hip was my first one. It's a watercolor pink and purple striped rose with a paint splattered shattered pocket watch with the hands stopped on November 12th, 1998 3:21am, the second is a phoenix down my right shoulder blade and side, and the third is a quote on my upper right thigh. I sketched them out a long time ago and got my first one when I was 18, the second one I got at 21, and I got the third at 23 so I think I'm about due for another. How hard were you staring to notice the one on my hip, hmm? These boxers cover most of it." Jean gave him a skeptical look.

He laughed "Haha, just as hard as you were at me. I can't help the fact that something was at your hip drawin' my attention. You'll have to let me get a good look at 'em later. Now, come 'ere."

"What? You gonna keep me warm?" Jean smirked as he tried his best to maneuver with his bum ankle, keeping it elevated as he turned his back to Marco.

"I've been told I'm like a furnace so probably. We've only got a few hours to sleep 'fore everyone gets up so just go to sleep. But first--" An arm hooked around his hips as he nuzzled against his neck.

Jean scrunched his shoulders and turned his head over his shoulder "Haha, you're the one keeping me up!" He rolled his eyes and turned to face him, kissing him lightly.

"Much better, g'night Jean." Leaning up he pressed a kiss to his forehead just before he turned back around.

"Good night, Marco." He chuckled to himself as Marco rolled over to turn off the desk lamp plunging the room into darkness. While he tried to fall asleep he couldn't help but to think of how he had wound up in such a situation, which he was not hating. Trying to guess what would have happened if he had just agreed from the beginning, he assumed it wouldn't have gone as smoothly. It didn't take long at all before the arm around his hips went limp signaling Marco's fall into a deep slumber, that and the gentle snores filling the air. The warmth being radiated from his skin provided him with just enough heat to keep him warm but not overheat as he wondered what was going to happen now.

The term boyfriend wasn't something he was really comfortable with at the time, but he figured it suited their situation now. To go along with that he couldn't really tell anyone the two of them were together at all because they hadn't even said it, they just went along with understanding their mutual feelings. Pair those two things up and he was in for a very confusing next couple of weeks. He still wanted to help him out with the painting so he'd need to practice a few times, which he thought of doing when he would wake up, but he knew it would still be a bit odd. If the two decided that they were going to be in a relationship by the end of the month, he then decided that he would tell everyone but it would have to wait. Until then he was going to enjoy his time with the incredibly sexy tanned, muscled, cowboy of a cop.

Jean awoke several hours later to the door being knocked on and it opening several seconds later. He was still very much groggy so whatever was being said only filtered through his brain as background noise before he fell back to the pillow. It felt like he hadn't been asleep longer than a couple hours so falling back asleep was simple. The second time he woke up was because Marco was over him, brushing his hair away from his face before kissing his forehead while his hand was on cheek, thumb skimming over his skin softly. His hand cupped his face perfectly as he slowly blinked, opening his heavy eyelids, trying to make sure nothing blurred.

He reached over to the nightstand, arm fumbling before Marco slid his glasses onto his face "Come on baby, rise n' shine." The soft, tender voice accompanied by his actions made him wonder if he wasn't really awake, if he was just dreaming the situation. An interesting aroma began wafting through the air, one of which he knew was coffee which seemed to jar him a bit. Jean adjusted the black frames on his face, staring back at Marco heavy lidded. Marco moved out of the way and over to the foot of the bed where he grabbed Jean's crutches and the black velcro boot, bringing them back over to him.

Yawning Jean covered his mouth and sat up, letting his foot hover over the ground "Ahhh....Good morning....at least...I think it's morning. It's morning right?"

"How can you be a teacher an not be a mornin' person? Yes, it's mornin', I forgot to warn ya, we get up pretty early. Breakfast is almost ready so come on, get dressed. Oh, and g'mornin' to you too." Bending over Marco placed another kiss at the crown of his head only to be swatted at.

Jean's hand connected to Marco's ribs "Ugh....enough, enough. You mind throwing me my shirt?"

A huff and his shirt flying from the side of the room were his answers "I'll be downstairs when you're ready." Jean nodded as Marco walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Putting on the stupid boot was not something he wanted to be reminded of first thing in the morning, he had hoped he dreamt that part. After accepting that he had been wrong he strapped on the annoying boot and pulled on his shirt. Once dressed decently he hobbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he tried to fix his disheveled appearance as much as he possibly could, thanking whomever for the fact mouthwash was on the counter. When he felt like he looked decent enough to show himself to other people he exited the bathroom and wobbled downstairs.

The smell of coffee wasn't the only thing permeating the air as he made it slowly down the stairs. Getting closer to the kitchen, the louder the smells got stronger and he began to question just what was being cooked. As he made it into the kitchen Marco smiled and walked over to the table, pulling out his chair for him which took him greatly by surprise. Within minutes he was brought a cup of coffee, it was black which he was just fine with since it was so early in the morning. He didn't have time to get asked if he wanted cream or sugar in it before he was already halfway done with it. Black coffee was normally his thing, but he preferred just a bit of sugar if he needed to be woken up quickly and abruptly after a long night.

Margret brought over the pot of coffee pouring him another cup full "Here you go, sweetheart. Looks like you two had quite a night, hmm?"

Jean shot Marco a stunned look but he shook his head "Not really, neither of us had much to drink, we just got in late. Ymir and Christa said they love ya by the way."

"Aww, so it was at the girl's place? Okay, well breakfast is ready. I figured you two would need to get your energy back, huh?" Her tone was a bit higher than normal as she was insinuating something. It took him longer than it should have to understand that it was his mother that had come to the door and Marco had answered it in his boxers. If she peeked in she would have seen that he was in bed when he answered the door and it would have looked like they slept together last night. Not that they hadn't but she would have assumed it in the fact that they had sex, and that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Jean laid his head against the table, while Mandy let a giggle slip past her lips.

Marco brought him a plate of food as Margret brought one for Mandy, he patted his back and leaned in to whisper "It's alright, she's just screwin' with ya. Our secret's safe with these two for a bit anyway."

When he kissed him before sitting down Jean's face turned bright red and Mandy couldn't help but burst out with laughter "Ahahaha, he's as red as a tomato! I think you done embarrassed him."

"Shut up and eat, Mandy. Ignore her, and eat. I'll drive ya home today so you can get back and sleep." His hand went to his knee beneath the table, surprising him a bit.

He jumped as he felt the connection, but he began eating and then looked to Margret "Okay. Margret, this breakfast is amazing but I have to ask, what is this exactly?"

As he gestured towards a few items on his plate, Mandy giggled "Ima tell him."

Marco shot her a sharp glare "Don't you dare. Okay, let's put it like this, take a bite and tell me how you feel about it. Then I'll tell ya what it is."

There was an apparent air of apprehension but he picked up the browned square piece of meat taking a nibble before discovering his opinion "Okay...it's pretty good, now what is it, and what's this?"

His mother smiled "Grits. Marco likes his with cheese and bacon but that's 'cause he's askin' for a heart attack. As for what you just ate, that would be livermush."

"What is that exactly?" He turned to Marco who shrugged.

Very casually he turned to Jean as he finished a piece "Exactly what it sounds like. Mushed liver, pig's, with a bit of sage and pepper."

Jean looked a bit pale but shook it off "Okay....so that wasn't what I was expecting...interesting. Is this grits business just as sneaky, or no?"

"It's grain, corn, nothing sneaky, but I have a feeling you'll like mine better." Marco slid his plate over.

Giving him a suspicious glance he took a spoonful of the yellow porridge and brought it to his mouth cautiously before eating it "Hmmm, okay, this is really good. Looks like I'm asking for a heart attack too."

"Welcome to the south, Jean. Everyone here dies of a heart attack or drugs." Mandy raised an eyebrow as she crunched a piece of bacon.

Once he finished his food he picked up his plate, rinsed it off, and sat it in the sink "Thank you, but you'll have to excuse me. I need to step outside." He had never been more thankful for pockets in sweats than he had when he got up. Just before he left he pushed his pack of cigarettes into his pocket, knowing that he'd have a craving soon after he woke up. When he stepped out on the back porch he pulled out a single cigarette lighting it and taking a relaxing drag. The calming effect took place almost immediately as the rush of nicotine washed over him, making him less aware of just how tired he was. Startled by the sound of the door opening behind him, he turned to see that it was only Marco.

He came up to his side, folding his arms on the banister as he leaned on them "It's about 9am now, in case you were wonderin'."

"Whew, no wonder I feel so damn shitty. Thanks for letting me sleep, I woke up for a minute when your mom knocked on the door. I guess she got a bit more than she bargained for when you opened the door, huh." Jean exhaled a small cloud of smoke, blowing it away from the two of them.

Marco chuckled lightly "Haha, I think she both expected it and didn't. She knew I had a thing for ya the day I brought ya here, not just anyone meets my momma, mainly 'cause she really ain't the nicest thing. If she didn't like ya you'd never be allowed here. Unfortunately, when I opened the door this mornin' I wasn't wearing anythin' other than my boxers and you had the covers down to your lower back, so she assumed we did more than sleep last night. Awful sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah, I got that bit. Not exactly what I had in mind to hear this morning but I don't think they'll tell anyone. You taking me to work though, that's gonna spark it the most, you know that right? My students are going to be through the roof, as is about every female in town." Flicking the ashes over the railing he turned his attention to Marco.

"Well I mean, it doesn't bother me people have seen me with both men and women. I understand why it bothers ya though, the attention ain't somethin' everyone can handle but I figure yours is more for the sake your thinkin' 'bout it too damn much. It ain't just that cigarette smokin', ya keep it up and it'll be comin' out o' your ears again. It's cause we didn't say anythin' 'bout clarifyin' ain't it?" Leaning on the railing he turned to face Jean, taking a few steps closer towards him.

Instinctually he moved back slightly before sighing "Do you just know everything, or no? That's getting weird, but I can't help it. I over think, I calculate, it's what I do. I just think that it's gonna be difficult if everyone wants to say "I told you so" when they find out. Also, this is always that awkward ass time period before dating when you find out all the weird shit someone is hiding among other things."

He nodded but gave him a reassuring smile "Ya think I tricked ya into comin' over here and I wasn't prepared for this? I'm a cop, I know how to execute a well thought out plan and lemme tell ya, this has been planned. Granted you're a lot more stubborn than I had initially planned for but that's fine; a monkey wrench had to get thrown in somewhere. Nothin' 'bout you is gonna scare me off, and I'll tell ya right now, you are gonna be dating me and not regret a thing except maybe not agreeing to do so earlier. If someone asks, I don't care what ya tell 'em, tell 'em we're dating, we're testing the waters, whatever ya want but either way Ima treat you the way I will when you tell everyone "yeah, I tied that shit down." and you've got one hell of a proud smile on your face."

Jean couldn't help but to smile a bit and laugh at his last sentence "Haha, I don't plan on tying you down like an angry housewife or anything. If anything, I'm just keep you out of damn trouble, like I don't know, signing up for a fucking rodeo which you know is the worst idea on the face of the planet right now."

Sighing, Marco slipped a hand around Jean's hips staring into the amber eyes "I ain't gonna get hurt, Jean, but it's nice to see ya already worried 'bout lil 'ole me. You could come watch, it's the Sund'y after next, the day after the parade."

"Hmm, I would care even if I wasn't interested in you, I just don't like seeing people do stupid things or get hurt. I've never been to one so I might, if I don't drown in grading projects first. Oh, and speaking of the parade, I need to start trying to paint Jackal. I'm good, but I've never painted a horse skeleton before." He tilted his chin slightly as Marco smirked.

Adjusting the position of his hands, he slid them to just above his hips "The paint should be here within the week, so next weekend I guess I could bring ya back up here. You wanna head home now, or stay a bit longer?"

"Whichever is easiest for you. I know I'm not going to get through all these stupid projects tonight so the kids'll have to deal. Do you have to work tonight?" As his cigarette slowly dwindled Jean flicked more ashes over the banister.

"Yup, same time as always, go in at 7pm get out at 7am so by the time I get home you'll be ready to leave for school. I gotta get back to the apartment before too long so I can get ready, so we should leave in the next lil' bit. I gotta take Anubis so I hope ya don't mind riding back with a dog in the car, he's not the most social of the two but since he's feeling a bit better I need to get him back on the road." Just as he spoke of the sleek black animal he crept around the corner.

Jean looked at the dark, menacing, yellow eyes staring back at him "I can see that, I'd be lying if I said he didn't scare me just a little bit but he hasn't offered to bite me yet so I'm fine. I'll finish this and get ready to go, what are we driving back and can I just leave my car here?"

Marco rolled his eyes "He won't bite 'less I tell him to and yeah you can leave it here, it ain't gonna get damaged or nothin'. We're takin' the Altima, I leave the Wrangler here most the time, but the truck is my momma's. I hardly ever drive my own cars."

His eyes narrowed before he exhaled a small sigh snubbing out his cigarette "Of course not, I mean what kind of person drives their own vehicle? I'm gonna go grab my phone from the bedroom and I'll be ready to go."

"Let me go get it so you don't have to get your crippled ass up the stairs. Anythin' else ya need while I'm up there?" Marco stifled a small laugh as he pictured Jean climbing and descending the stairs.

Rolling his eyes he shook his head "Not that I can think of and thank you very much I can still get up stairs just not that well. I'm not that crippled and you can't make fun of me when it's your fault I'm in this condition, sir."

"You roll your eyes at me one more time and they might stick like that, haha. I ain't making fun, just havin' a bit of fun is all. Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to ya." Closing the distance between them, Marco pulled Jean closer to him whispering against his ear before moving to kiss him. The taste of tobacco was fresh on his lips so he hadn't expected Marco to kiss him at all, unless he liked it when he tasted like an ashtray. After the initial shock wore off in a few seconds he tossed his arm over his neck allowing himself to lean into a bit more while still keeping a crutch under his right arm. An acidic tasting hint on Marco's lips threw Jean's head though a loop before remembering that he drank orange juice earlier. He wasn't much of a fan of the bitter liquid but the bite it provided their kiss kept him intrigued, he rather liked secondhand orange juice. The tug on his lip rings stole his breath, but his attention was stolen as Mandy pulled open the screen door and leaned in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest as she cleared her throat.

Marco just sighed and turned to his sister "Can I help you with somethin' Mandy, or did you come out here just hopin' to catch Jean by himself?"

She nodded, a hint of sarcasm in her voice "Oh yeah, totally. Stop sucking his face and go talk to Momma, she asked for you."

Jean's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute but on the outside he seemed a lot cooler "Mmm, go talk to her, it's probably important. Just bring back my phone will ya?"

With a quick kiss he smiled "You got it, be back in a few."


	11. Chapter 11

\---------------  
Just the simplest of actions put a light smile on his face but it was soon ruined by Mandy waiting until he was out of earshot to get close to him "All I'm gonna say is hurt my brother and you won't be able to outrun the wrath of this family, or this town. I like ya, Jean, but I love my brother and no one hurts him."

Sighing he stepped forward and hugged the thin girl who just a few inches shorter than him "I don't plan on hurting him, I didn't plan on you seeing that either, but I can promise if I hurt him it will only be physical, just once as payback for this ankle. You know better than I do that he's apparently a shithead most of the time."

"Yeah, he is. Only once, and only as payback. Such a shame though, I was really hopin' you weren't the fairy I thought you were when you got here." She laughed, a sly grin on her face resembling that of her brother's.

When she playfully punched him the shoulder he gave her a half smile "Yeah, yeah, well I'd rather be a fairy than a pedophile, so sorry about that. I do know that when you do get older you'll probably be the talk of the town."

She smiled widely causing her laugh lines to shine by her cheeks "Thanks, Jean. Come back soon, so I can have someone to prank Marco with now."

"That sounds like a good time, I'll try. Welcome back, time to go?" Marco stepped out onto the porch along with Margret who was grinning almost as wide as her daughter when she saw Jean hugging Mandy.

"Sure is, thanks again, momma. I'll see you soon." He hugged his mother, placing a kiss at the crown of her head before moving to hug his sister and give her the same treatment.

Jean hadn't a moment to think before he was in Margret's embrace "You come back, mmkay? I expect to see you when I see Marco's freckled butt 'round here. Next time, I'll make some peach cobbler for you, so be sure to stop by."

Flustered and a bit embarrassed Jean just nodded and agreed "Oh sure, thank you, Margret, but you don't have to do that. I'll be sure to stop by again sometime. Thank you for breakfast, and letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime honey. Marco, you had better do as I asked, you hear me? Love you. Bye, boys!" She waved frantically as Marco an Jean gave their goodbyes and walked off the porch leaving Margret and Mandy waving to them. They walked to the car, with Marco calling the dogs over and opening the back door for Anubis to jump into the backseat that was covered with a hammock cover over the seats. Jean shook his head at the sight, it seemed he was well prepared for travelling with his canine companion whichever of the two it might be. He walked over to his door, giving Marco a shake of his head as he almost rounded the hood to do it for him. His phone was handed to him once they were strapped into the car, before they backed out of the long driveway and on the way.

He had forgotten that he hadn't checked it after his parent's called so he was feeling beginning to feel a bit anxious as he turned the screen on. There were several notifications from Facebook among missed calls and unanswered texts. On the drive back he sank his attention into his phone as he tried to get to everything in a timely manner, but his blood chilled when he noticed all the notifications from his missed calls were from his father. Feeling the knotting of his stomach he just switched the phone off and shoved it into his pocket. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a phone call from the man he hated most in the world.

As he started to feel a tremendous sense of dread in his stomach he felt Marco's hand on his leg, doing the same action he had done Saturday. He figured the bouncing had started to annoy him but it was an irritated habit, he couldn't help it. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car so he just did whatever he thought of first which was to grab Marco's hand and lean his head against the window. After a few moments of driving he found himself yawning, due most likely to the not even 4 hours of sleep he had. Drifting in and out of sleep for several minutes, he was finally brought from his spotty slumber when Marco glanced over and gave him a concerned look.

"Mmm...what, why are you looking at me like that? I'm sleepy." Jean yawned, throwing him an obviously less than enthused stare in response.

"Nothin', just ya' look upset earlier is all. I'm not allowed to wonder what made you have this expression like you were gonna hurl on my dash?" He squeezed his hand a bit as he divided his attention between Jean and the road.

Shaking his head, he leaned it back against the window "I wasn't going to puke in your car, I just don't feel 100 percent right now. Lack of sleep and nicotine tends to do that to me as well as thinking about how dead tired I am while having to keep myself up by grading, ugh. Hey, shouldn't you, I don't know, focus on the road when you're driving?"

"I can multitask, you know most of my job is drivin' these roads. I could damn near do it with my eyes closed. Anywhere you need to stop before we stop by the apartment?" As if to make a point Marco kept his eyes on Jean, only using his peripherals to focus on the road.

Jean shrugged "Not that I know of, speaking of though, I didn't recall seeing a pet policy on our lease?"

When he gestured weakly to the dog sleeping in the back Marco smiled "I have special permission to have him and that's because I only keep him up for a week at a time. If Anubis was in an apartment for longer than that he'd go stir crazy."

For a moment he turned back to Marco "Well looks like he's got the right idea, right now. Will you wake me up when we get into town?"

He brought his hand over the center console kissing the back of his hand softly "Course, baby, get some sleep." Jean felt heat rise to his cheeks as Marco spoke, causing him to quickly avert his gaze. Staring out the window, he heard Marco chuckle softly knowing that he saw him blush. It wasn't very hard to notice him blush, he just wished Marco didn't try to do it as often as he did just to get a reaction from him. Silently, he drifted off to sleep, his hand still loosely folded into Marco's as he drove. Luckily there was nothing to keep him from just falling asleep so peacefully on the car ride back to his apartment as Marco had turned down the radio so he could sleep. They hadn't even been together for 24 hours yet he could already see the dorky, sweet, caring side of Marco bubbling to the surface and he didn't hate it.

His eyes fluttered open when Marco's hand squeezed his before moving it to his cheek as he leaned over the center console "Hmmm?"

"We're back at the apartment building, Sleepin' Beauty." Marco's cheeky side smile just tried his patience.

Stretching whilst yawning, Jean looked out the window to see he was correct, they were sitting in the front row of parking at the complex "I can see that, thanks for waking me up when we got into town."

Moving back into his seat he shrugged "Ya looked like you were sleepn' pretty good, didn't wanna wake ya 'til I had to."

"I both appreciate that and hate that. Now I'm gonna wanna sleep as soon as I get back up there instead of stay up like I have to." He rubbed his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt as he prepared to get out of the car.

Doing the same, Marco unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Jean "Well I could stay over and help 'til I gotta get ready for work."

Opening the door Jean shook his head "Maybe next time, you need to sleep since you have to work twelve hours in a bit."

While Jean got out of the car, Marco opened the back seat and pulled a leash from a pocket in the hammock hooking it to Anubis's fluorescent red collar "If your sure you won't fall asleep, I won't... but I can at least keep you up for a couple hours. I don't need much sleep."

Grumbling to himself, he raised a hand to his temple "One. One hour of sitting on the couch helping me grade horrendous art, then you'll be wanting to run away."

"As long as you're there, I don't think so. Now, let's get Anubis in, once he's in his kennel I'll pop over." The way he went from soft and sweet back to his fun and casual tone blew Jean's mind, making him wonder how it was so easy to say such embarrassing things then revert back like nothing happened. Feeling the blush in his face he starting walking ahead of Marco, knowing that in a couple short strides he'd be ahead of him anyway. Anubis and Marco reached the door before he did, so like the gentleman, he held it open for Jean as he got there. A wide smile was curving his lips as Jean walked through door, knowing that it was just because he'd once again get to act like the gentlemen while also getting to check him out in the process.

The elevator was thankfully working for the first time in almost a week so he was very lucky that he wouldn't have to take the stairs anymore. The two made their short elevator ride with Jean getting out first, making it to his door slowly but being the first of them into their apartments. Once inside he was glad he remembered to clean the day before he left, aside from the heaps of projects sitting on the coffee table and more stacked precariously next to the table on the floor. Immediately he rushed off to his bedroom, leaving the door open for whenever Marco would show up.

Once in his bedroom he pulled the shirt he was wearing from his shoulders and walked to his dresser to grab something simple, something that could be removed easily. He grabbed a light grey button up, pushing his arms through it as he sat down on the bed. Leaving it unbuttoned, he got up and headed into his bathroom where he could finally brush his teeth, something that had been bothering since he awoke. When he walked out of the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants so he wouldn't have the need to continue to wear Marco's. Slipping them on over the boot was a task in itself but it was worth it once he felt comfortable in his own clothes.

He walked into his living room, going for his fridge so he could grab himself a can of Pepsi and get started on grading. With the blue can in his hand he walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, grabbing his gradebook and a few things from his briefcase before moving to sit down. Marco was leaning with his forearm on the doorframe as Jean looked over as he took a seat on the sofa. Shaking his head with a half grin, he gestured for Marco to join him by patting the space beside him. It puzzled him when Marco didn't move from the entryway, instead he just raised an eyebrow and put his other hand on his hip.

Groaning as he got up he hobbled over to Marco "What?"

"Nothin', just wanted ya over here so I could do this first." With a devilish grin he slipped his hands past his open shirt, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him into his embrace. It sufficiently took him by surprise, as did the light kiss on his cheek before the one on his lips. He could feel the slight smile Marco had as he kissed him, almost as if he was seeing it as a type of victory. Jean gave into his direction willingly, not minding the bit of surprise, but after a few moments he pulled back shaking his head. Hobbling back over to couch with Marco close behind him, he took a seat and opened his drink as well as his gradebook.

As he found his black pen and took a sip of his soda he looked over to see Marco staring "What now?"

"You changed clothes." Turning his eyes away from his bare abdomen, Marco busied himself staring at some of the art pieces.

Jean chuckled "Haha, you didn't notice when your hands were touching my skin?"

As he buttoned up his shirt Marco turned to him "Not really, I had other things on my mind....."

"Mhmmm, I bet you did. Now why don't you hand me that first stack in front of you." He reached forward and grabbed his gradebook placing it on his lap as Marco handed him a few canvases. As he went through comparing photos to the portraits he'd write down the grade in his gradebook, as well as sticking a note to the back of each project with the grade. He did admit to not grading them as hard as he should, mostly because some kids were a lot better than the average high but most were just atrocious. Marco picked up one portrait and began to shake it around as he hovered it over his face causing Jean to start smiling as he wrote down his grades.

Determined to not let Marco distract him from his job he kept his eyes on the projects instead of the hilarious antics Marco was getting into with the sketchings and portraits. Marco was trying his best to get him to crack up, succeeding a little farther each time he picked up a new project. They had been through the complete first stack and had gotten halfway through the tower on the floor, but trying to keep himself focused was getting harder as Marco was laughing at his own bad jokes and poking and prodding him hoping to get a reaction from him. After several failed attempts to elicit the desired reaction, the final nail in the coffin was Marco laughing at one project that looked as though they tried to Picasso their portrait which seemed to tickle him. Jean couldn't help but burst out with laughter when he looked over to be handed the next project and Marco was holding it up to his face.

A small chuckle left his lips as he reached over to take it from him, but instead of handing it over, he pulled it back and the gradebook in his lap fell to the floor. His long arms made it difficult for Jean to reach it as he held it away from the couch as far out as he could making Jean have to stretch and lean over him before he could even come close to reaching it. Having enough of little antics he tried to smack Marco on the chest but ended up almost falling off the ledge of the couch as he scooted back. Since he had to keep his leg on the ground his range of movements were severely limited but he soon discovered that was the reason for diverting his attention.

Marco grinned wolfishly through laughter as Jean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe while leaning over his lap. As he moved to sit up, Marco still refused to hand over the project so he just rolled his eyes as he tried to regain his breath, grabbing a new project. Not wanting him to go back to his work, Marco leaned over, and grabbed his gradebook so he couldn't write anything down even if he did grade it. Jean couldn't help but thinking he was just like a child, but so was he, in the end for not minding that he was doing it. When he looked over to see Marco flashing the black leather-bound book he sighed and offered out his open hand awaiting the moment he placed the book into his hand.

Shaking his head Marco grinned, wagging his index finger side to side showing him he was not getting his book back as fast as he thought he would be. Jean tossed his head back, sighing as he rubbed his temples, giving Marco the opportunity he had been waiting for. While his eyes were closed Marco moved to lean over Jean the gradebook still in his hands, waiting for him to open his eyes. As he did, Marco showed him the gradebook and dropped it on the table behind him. There was a bit of visible confusion on his face so he went to whisper something in his ear only to kiss his bare neck. The action immediately brought a flush to his face.

Chuckling lightly, he heard his voice drop knowing that whatever he was doing was no longer followed the light playful tone from just seconds ago. Looking into his dark eyes as he moved to frame his jaw with his right hand he could see that he was right. Whatever he had in mind he was being very serious about it, so he provided a half smile and waited for Marco to make a move. He hadn't expected Marco to willingly climb into his lap but he wasn't adverse to the idea. When his their lips met something about it seemed softer yet more passionate than the other times they had kissed to him. It wasn't fevered, but it was still heated enough for him to taste the sparks of desire on his tongue as it slipped past his lips.

Marco's hand titled his jaw to allow for a better angle for the kiss while his left hand slid beneath his shirt resting just above his navel. The pressure of his hand was enough to keep his back pressed against the couch, keeping him from moving forward himself. It was being made clear to him just who was in control of the situation but he didn't care at all as the only thought in his mind was what he could have in his at the moment. A barely audible, deep moan was stifled into their kiss when Jean shifted under him straightening his back making himself more comfortable during the sudden attack. He felt his hand slide from his stomach around to his lower back pulling him back to him effortlessly.

It didn't take much to have Jean bending at whatever direction Marco wanted him in. His kiss was sweeter than his mother's sweet tea and more intoxicating than the strongest whiskey. Losing himself in just a simple kiss wasn't something he thought he'd ever experience to the level he was as he melted into the tender touch and passion laced kiss. He felt like the students he taught, bewitched by the charms of the town's hottest police officer, but the difference was, Marco was his to do with as much as he wanted or as little. Realizing the man in his lap was interested in him and only him gave him a bit of an ego boost, and a momentary confidence boot.

Newly found confidence in tow, Jean leaned forward throwing one arm over his neck and using the other to push up his shirt in retaliation to his similar action. Instead of roaming his stomach, Jean decided his hand was best kept right at the top of his pants, letting his fingers dip behind the button of the tight, darkwash blue jeans. An almost silent rumble sounded from the back of Marco's throat as Jean pulled him closer by the waistband. Jean heard the sound knowing he was pushing the boundaries but wanted to see if he could push him a bit harder so he slid his fingers into the silken strands of hair at the back of his neck. Twisting the strands around his fingers he pulled just hard enough to yank him back about a centimeter. Once he heard the shallow gasp of air followed by watching his eyes flash open, giving him a scolding glance he knew he had pushed him a bit too far.

With a deep breath he bent over, moving towards his ear as he let a fingertip ghost down his neck "It's been a hour. I should go."

Cold chills littered his skin as he felt the light touch breeze against his neck accompanied with the low satiny voice "What if I say you can definitely stay longer than an hour?"

His shining white teeth showed through his sly smirk as his hand cupped his cheek "Hmmm, then I'd have to respectfully decline, I gotta get a shower and get some sleep."

Sighing Jean leaned his head into Marco's broad chest "Ugh, you're terrible, Marco."

He got out of his lap, bent to kiss him on the cheek then whispered "You ain't seen nothin' yet, Sugar, but don't worry I'll be thinkin' 'bout ya. I'll text ya later." Sending Jean a suggestive wink, he walked out the door shutting it lightly as he pulled it behind him leaving Jean more than speechless on the sofa. He had no idea what had just happened or how to process it once it all registered in his brain. Marco had left leaving him wanting so much more than he had given, which once he thought about it was probably part of the plan. Knowing that once he came crawling and begging for him that he'd get to have that ego boost and play the kind, sweet southern boy giving him what he asked for.

The very idea made him scoff, thinking Marco Bodt was the sweetest southern thing since apple pie was an idea that had long been dead. He was more like apple pie made with granny smith apples without the sugar; looks and smells good still but one bite will make your mind sputter at the sour twang of the deceptively sweet seeming tart. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and overworking brain he grabbed his pen and gradebook from the table and started back grading his projects. After examining a few, being overly critical in his mind to calm himself, he found that his strategy had worked and he no longer wondered what Marco had meant by his last suggestive statement.

Once he finished the stack on the ground he carried his gradebook off to the bedroom where the remaining art pieces sat in the corner perilously stacked in the corner. Taking a seat on the bed he picked up the first half of the first stack going through him in a little more than hour. His eyes were starting to get heavy but he knew he couldn't go to sleep so he tried to do everything to keep himself up, including making more coffee as he tried to sift through more projects. Eventually he decided that he couldn't focus enough to get those done so he switched to something that they would need sooner, their sketch books. They were easier to grade, if they had them all done they got a hundred or it was 2 points off for each one they didn't have, but most kids had them because they were so easy.

Sinking 3 hours into the act he finally finished with the first two classes meaning he had another 30 to do before he would take a shower and eat. All he had to do was keep himself up until 8pm at the soonest, any time after that and he could easily sleep until 6:30am. After he finished the last set of sketch books he placed them neatly into a black fabric cube he used to carry them all in. He had no idea how he was going to get half his things into his classroom, but he knew he'd work around it like he always did. Using a messenger bag instead of his briefcase was going to be a bit different but it just meant he didn't have to find a way to carry his briefcase and that was good enough for him. The rest could be figured out later, he was more interested in a relaxing hot bath whilst trying not to fall asleep.

Soaking in the tub was nice but the part that wasn't was trying to get out of the tub with his injured foot, even wrapping it back like Marco had done was giving him trouble. With a heavy sigh he just tossed it aside and didn't put the boot on nor the wrapping. While he was perusing his closet for what suit to try to force his boot into in the morning his phone buzzed on the nightstand with a police siren, meaning Marco had just texted him. Everyone in hs phone had a personalized tone so it was easier to know when driving or working whether or not it needed to be answered right away or if it could wait a minute or two until he could get a break. A black suit with a grey vest, grey tie and black undershirt had been decided on before he went over to the nightstand to examine his text.

**_From: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Hey, you ain't passed out on me have ya?_

**_To: Marco Bodt_ **  
_No thank you very much I have not_

It was odd that he felt somewhat giddy when he received the text and he was already smiling as he awaited his response. He placed his phone in his chest pocket and walked into his kitchen to make himself dinner as well as a pot of coffee to help himself stay awake. While he was cooking his phone went off in his pocket but he didn't check it until he was finished and sitting on the couch to the best of his abilities. Carrying anything over to the couch was hard enough but a plate made it a bit more so. Once seated he flipped on the television putting it on some comedy movie on Netflix while he ate and checked his phone.

**_From: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Good boy. I'm getting ready to leave for work so text me if you want me to keep you up a bit._

**_To: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Well, that would help.....but you know I need your help with something else so help me_

**_From: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Anything, shoot._

**_To: Marco Bodt_ **  
_I didn't think wrapping my ankle would be difficult....._

**_From: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Aww, you poor, helpless thing. I'll wrap it up for you when I come get you in the morning. Just try your best, start from the toes back up to about mid-calf, okay?_

**_To: Marco Bodt_ **  
_Okay but when I screw it up you cant laugh at me_

**_From: Marco Bodt_ **  
_I'll promise to just laugh internally, I'll text you back in a bit._

Jean couldn't help but feel a bit excited waiting on him to text back, the anxious feeling in his stomach turned to excitement as he could hear his voice in his head as he read the texts. Picturing the expressions on his face as he spoke with his thick drawl send chills down his spine. After his earlier demonstration he couldn't help but to feel a hot flash thinking of him, his voice, his touch, his skin, anything about him made him shiver. The phone laid in his hand as he turned his focus on the television, hoping for the time pass a bit faster while he waited his response. While watching the crime drama on the screen he got the thought in his head to get a picture of Marco in his uniform when he saw him in the morning, and after twenty minutes he got another text.

**_From: Marco_ **  
_Sorry, had to get everything settled. You still awake?_

**_To: Marco_ **  
_I'm kinda awake I keep catching myself nod off_

**_From: Marco_ **  
_Well it's 7pm, so I guess you could go to sleep now and be fine, if you wake up earlier just call me. It's not like I do much on this beat anyway._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_I guess I could do that but I promised myself Id stay up til 8_

**_From: Marco_ **  
_How about you sleep now, and I'll take you for coffee in the morning, my treat._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_You're trying to bribe me to go to sleep_

**_From: Marco_ **  
_You bet your cute little ass I am. Now go to bed and call me in the morning._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_Fine, I'll go to sleep, but youll owe me more than coffee._

**_From: Marco_ **  
_Oh, now who's bribing? More than coffee huh, what'd you have in mind?_

**_To: Marco_ **  
_I dont know yet but I'll let you know when I figure it out :)_

**_From: Marco_ **  
_Uh huh, that sounds rather suspicious but I'll agree to it since you're going to bed. Good night Jean, I'll talk to you in the morning._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_Thank you, and uh, don't get shot or anything I guess. Good night, Marco._

He scrolled through his phone until he reached the alarms, turning on the one he had set for 6:30am before getting up from the couch and turning off everything in the living room and kitchen. When he made it into his room he walked over to the edge of he bed where his bandage lay still unraveled. He flipped the switch before walking in turning on the fan knowing that he'd be going to sleep and didn't want to have to get back up. Sighing heavily he sat down at the edge of the bed and began to wrap it, knowing that however he did it would last but probably wouldn't be up to standards. Doing as Marco had told him, he started behind his toes moving around his foot until it was halfway up his calf as instructed.

The small black velcro air boot came up to the top of it, thankfully they didn't have to put him in a taller one which would have greatly limited his mobility. A shorter, lighter boot and keeping a wrap on it was hard enough to deal with. Annie had been specific about the fact she didn't have to give him the shorter one and he should have been happy, which made him laugh a little because he knew Marco had to have said something to her. When he finished wrapping the ankle to the best of his abilities he took the small metal clips placing them into the tan woven fibers on the right side of his ankle.

Grabbing a few pillows from the other side of the bed, he placed them in the center at the foot of the bed knowing that he'd then arrange the other pillows so that he'd lay in the middle of the bed. It wouldn't be very easy for him to get out of but at least he wouldn't let his leg fall off the side of the bed.With everything set up to where he wouldn't unnecessarily injure himself in his sleep, he carefully stripped off his clothes. Tossing the clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room he then leaned over to the nightstand turning off the lamp and crawled underneath of the blankets once it was off. His phone also made it over to the table before he turned in for the night hoping that he'd actually hear it when it went off in the morning. Falling asleep just moments after he closed his eyes, Jean slipped into a comfortable, much needed deep sleep allowing himself to sleep for several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, new updates! I found myself writing this story often now so more updates to come! I hope you'll enjoy the mass amounts of fluff coming up! Also, the story has taken an unknown plot twist so I might have to change the tags to like 50% fluff 50% plot because my brain went the direction it always tends to go! I hope you'll stick around to figure it out!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	12. Chapter 12

There was no infernal blaring by his head waking him up when his eyelids snapped open. It worried him, sending him a frantic fit as he scrambled to roll over in the bed even with his injured leg. Trying to find his glasses, he patted blindly around the nightstand until he found them, sliding them on and quickly finding his phone. Sitting up he threw his legs carefully over the edge of the bed and unlocked his phone realizing he hadn't heard an alarm because he had in fact woken up earlier than it had been scheduled to go off. He figured he'd go ahead and get started with his morning routine since it was only 40 minutes earlier than he had expected.

In the moment he started unwrapping his ankle to take a bath he realized he told Marco he'd call him when he got up. Deciding he could multitask, he picked up his phone and hobbled into the bathroom turning on the faucet to fill begin filling the tub. He made sure he had his clothes laid out before he stripped down and began sinking into the warm mint waters of the bathtub. Epsom salt in his bath water always helped open up his sinuses and made muscle aches barely noticeable to non-existent. While in the tub he turned to his side where the phone sat behind him in the corner safely away from the water, where he pulled up Marco's contact information and dialed his number, leaving it on speaker as he bathed.

After a couple rings, the thick drawl sounded throughout the bathroom ""Mornin', baby. You just get up?"

"Calling me baby, that's _gotta_ stop, and yes I did." He tried to be quiet as he shifted around in the water so he'd be able to hear Marco clearly.

Marco chuckled "Haha, I don't think so, what's wrong with it? Hey, what are you doin', I think I hear water?"

Jean smirked to himself "I'm not used to someone calling me that, especially first thing in the morning. Of course you hear water, I'm taking a bath."

He thought he heard a bit of a sputter as he told him "I-I'm sorry? You're in the tub and you're callin' _me_? Jean....."

"What? I said I'd call and I was already naked and half in the bathtub when I remembered so why not do both right? What are you doing?" It was his honest thought but he could almost hear the flustered tone in Marco's voice so he amped it up a bit.

Clearing his throat Marco agreed "Hrmm...Uh huh...g-good idea. I, uh, I'm out just out waitin' on a call like always. Right now I'm around lower Main but that's borin', how'd ya sleep?"

"Might be boring but I prefer hearing about your night than talking about my sleep, which was pretty nice though. What'd you do all night? Anything interesting? Hold onto that thought." As he moved around in the large circular bathtub he ran the water so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Once the water stopped Marco spoke assuming he was finished "Hmm....tonight was fairly quiet, just a few DWI assumptions, speedin' tickets, seatbelt citations, expired registrations nothin' too exciting. What was that just now?"

He sighed and brushed the hair back from his face as he streaked conditioner through it "Me washing my hair, now I know you didn't spend all night being _that_ guy."

A small indignant sigh came through the speaker "Hmph, that's my job thanks. Someone has to be _that_ guy, mess with me and I'll run your drivers license number through the system and see what's up on ya drivin' record."

His eyes narrowed at even the thought "Oh don't you dare, besides you don't even know my drivers license number. Now, I'm gonna wash this out and get out of the tub so give me a few minutes alright?"

"Don't tempt me, alright." Once he heard his reply he busied himself making sure his hair was thoroughly rinsed of all conditioner before getting out of the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub before grabbing two towels off the sink, one for his waist the other for his hair as he shook it dry. Before getting up from the tub he heard a knock at the door so he made sure the tie at his waist was tight enough before going to the door already having a very good idea of who it was. Check in the clock in the kitchen before going to open the door he was certain of it, as the clock read 6:55am his sneaking suspicion was more than confirmed. Pasting a less than amused smirk on his face he pulled open he door to see Marco standing with his phone up to his ear in front of his door. He just shook his head and looked Marco up and down admiring the view of him in uniform, more so admiring the way the uniform hugged in all the right places.

"Well, I figured it was you but you couldn't wait until I got dressed....or did you do it on purpose hoping to catch me naked?" Jean tried his best to put a hand on his hip with the crutches under him but his towel was starting to slip and if he so much as put enough pressure on it it'd drop to floor.

Scanning his still glistening skin Marco shrugged "Oh, I ain't that devious. I just got off duty is all. Now if I wanted to catch ya naked I'd just have to reach out and pull that towel off but I can see half that tattoo now on your left hip so I think it might be goin' on it's own."

Jean sighed and tried to tie it back as much as he could while keeping himself balanced, letting Marco through the door "Uh huh, don't get too excited about it. I can keep it on long enough, but I do know what I want, so follow me to the bedroom so I can cash it in."

"Oh? If you insist.." Marco gave him a curt smile as he shut the door, following him into the sunlit bedroom where his clothing was laid out on the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jean tied his towel securely and crossed his right leg over his left, extending it fully as he looked up to Marco "Wrap my ankle, please."

"I was already going to do it, so what else am I in here for huh? Surely ya don't need my help gettin' dressed, not that I'd be complainin' 'bout that." He dropped to one knee, grabbing the tan stretchy length of material beginning to wrap it already differently than he had the night before.

"Oh, the second part that part's for me. My phone is on the back of the tub if you wouldn't mind grabbing that for me when you're done." When he looked up he gave him the most playful smile he could imagine only to be met with a raised eyebrow, a sigh and a nod. Once he clipped the small metal clasps on the side of his ankle he rose and walked off to the bathroom returning with Jean's phone in his hand. Handing it to him cautiously, Jean snatched it from his grasp then got up, grabbing his crutches to go over to his dresser to get dressed. Turning his back to his guest, he slung the towel at his waist off to the hamper to his right while he managed to slide into a pair of wine colored boxers before turning to the bed to start putting on his suit.

He didn't turn to see Marco's full face, he only caught a side glimpse of the slightly horrified yet aroused expression he was wearing. If he didn't think Marco Bodt could blush, than in that very moment he would have been proven wrong. Snickering to himself he sat down on the edge of the bed to slide on his pants, and put on his shirt, vest, and jacket with the last piece being his tie. Once his look was completed he had grooming to do so he just silently bypassed Marco going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, fix his hair, take out his piercings and put in retainers for a few so they wouldn't grow over in the time period they were out.

After watching him do his hair Marco came up from behind him at the worst possible time, walking straight into a cloud of hairspray "God damn, Jean, I think the amount of hairspray you use is the reason there's a damn hole in the Ozone layer. Did ya use enough hair products?"

Turning around as he straightened his tie, he grinned "Not nearly. Global warming can kiss my ass because my hair is banging and that's worth it."

Coughing a bit he stepped out of the bathroom, watching as Jean sprayed three squirts of an unfamiliar cologne on himself "You use more shit on your damn hair than Mandy does, but I will admit, you look pretty fuckin' fine."

Jean would have strutted out of the bathroom if it hadn't been for the crutches "Damn right I do, now for that thing you owe me....stand anywhere you'd like. I'll let you dictate how it's done, but I really want a picture of you in that uniform for...your _contact I.D._ "

Marco raised an eyebrow "Contact I.D. huh, so the guy with a cop fetish just wants an _I.D picture_ huh? Sure. I'll just stand against the wall and you can take it."

As he stood back against the wall, arms folded behind his back, blank stare on his face Jean rolled his eyes, sarcasm heavily laced in his words "I hope _all_ your I.D.'s look this good."

"Well.." He walked over to where Jean stood smirking "How would you prefer it then, 'cause you can use any picture on my Facebook for my contact I.D. but I think you wanted something.... _different_."

Swallowing hard at the tone drop of his voice Jean just blinked slowly "Uh, I never checked Facebook for you, but I'll remind myself to do that later. I don't exactly know what I wanted, other than you in that uniform."

"I feel like I owe ya after that very nice flash of your ass earlier so here." Jean's face reddened to a severe crimson as Marco began unbuttoning the uniform shirt, pulling up his undershirt revealing the toned, well muscled core hiding beneath it. His eyes scanned the image in front of him as his jaw slacked, shocked by the fact he decided to do that and the fact he mentioned the part about him flashing him. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he raised the phone, capturing the photo just as he gave Jean a come hither bedroom smile. A shiver ran down his spine as he stared at the picture then moved to stare at the real man behind the image, still giving him the smoldering stare and come hither grin.

"For the record, I didn't flash you my ass on _purpose_ but I needed to get dressed and you just _happened_ to be there. That, uh.....that was unexpected but _highly_ appreciated." Jean's mouth failed to produce sound for several seconds as his eyes were locked into Marco's.

Marco grinned as he walked back over to sling his arms over Jean's lower back, dipping lower to squeeze his ass "Mhmm, so was the view of your tight little ass, but I think we had better get goin'. We got time for a short coffee run then you're off to work."

"Hey now, haha, I need your help with something else; see those two square bins by my nightstand? They need to come with us, would you carry them for me?" Jean grinned and turned to point to the boxes.

He nodded, walked over and picked up both boxes with ease "Sure thing, now, I hope ya don't mind but we'll be takin' my patrol car."

Shrugging he hobbled over to the nightstand, grabbing the messenger bag he was using as his briefcase "Well, you're gonna help me carry those up to my class so I can't really say anything about it. Thank you, by the way." Stepping over to Marco he kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his keys from the nightstand, hurrying out of the apartment. The two decided to ditch getting coffee deciding that could be saved for tomorrow morning instead. It took them a few minutes to get to the school and all the kids coming into the building stopped to stare as Marco pulled into the faculty parking lot, badge number 823 proudly displayed on the front tag beside "Wrightvale Police Department".

Jean had stared at then turned his attention to Marco who gave him a questioning shrug about it. The car was a Dodge Charger Pursuit with the front half being an eye catching metallic hunter green while the rest was black and the lettering was a stunning bright silver. He hadn't thought the car he drove would be so striking, nor did he think it would be such a new type of car. It was his first time being in the front of a police car which he didn't feel like disclosing as the first ride in it was mostly silent as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat just enjoying the feeling of not having to drive. Once they got to school and he opened his eyes, he saw the stares and already saw the kids whispering through the tinted windows.

There was no trying to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen when he got out of the car with Marco. Taking a deep breath when they parked Marco pressed a gentle hand at his cheek, silently reassuring him as he smiled before removing it and pushing open the car door. As soon as he got out Jean could hear the whispers and chatter of the passing students growing louder. When he opened the back door and put the cubes of sketchbooks on the roof of the car, he then moved to the passenger side door opening it for Jean as he calmed himself. Once the door was open he helped Jean out of the car and moved back to grab the cubes and head into the school.

Trying his best to ignore the idle chatter surrounding them, since he was certain it was to be the newest piece of gossip to stat going around the school. The two of them stopped in by the principal's office to see Bertholdt who gave Jean a key to the elevator, along with a seemingly all-knowing smirk. Letting it roll off his back, they headed to the nearest elevator and got up to the second floor much easier than he would have if he would have had to taken the stairs. Marco walked ahead of him, so he could open the door for him, since the door had already been opened by the teacher beside his room. The incoming gasps from the girls and the groans from the guys in the class rang through Jean's ears as Marco walked in.

Holding the door open with his foot, Marco made sure the door was open when Jean hobbled through on his crutches. A cacophony of different emphatic sounds came from his students as he slowly made it over to his desk. Marco walked over to his desk and sat the cubes down before moving to the front of the class with Jean at his side. He cleared his throat and put an arm over Jean's shoulders which he then turned to glare at him for until he removed it.

"Alright, guys. I know, your precious art teacher is now hurt and I just want to tell y'all this time it wasn't 'cause he's a klutz or anythin', well I mean he is, but it ain't why he's hurt. He's hurt 'cause he didn't listen-" Jean sent an elbow to his ribs "Hey, easy, I was kiddin'. It's my fault y'all, one of my horses tossed him and he landed somethin' awful on his ankle. He tore some ligaments but he'll be fine in a couple weeks so do me a favor and tell everybody I said to take it easy on him." He sent them one of his warm, lady killer smiles and they all nodded.

A brunette girl in the back of the class raised her hand and Jean nodded "So sorry about that, Mr. K! Is Marco going to be helping you all week, oh, and is that why you had his hoodie?"

Jean sighed, rubbing his temples as the subject he thought died obviously hadn't "Leah, I _do_ recall telling you guys what that was about, as for that, yes he will be helping me. I can't drive so being my neighbor-"

Marco leaned into his ear whispering something inaudible to the students "Are you sure you wanna tell them that? I mean they're gonna find out eventually, you might as well just tell 'em, or let me cover it. They always believe me."

Narrowing his eyes as the grin refused to fade Jean continued "As I was saying, Marco owes me since he was the reason I got hurt. Since he's a close friend he'll be taking me to and from school until I get cleared to drive again."

Cutting in Marco smiled "What can I say, I'm just nice like that...speaking of, Jean you didn't grab any coffee this mornin', I'll bring ya a cup before I head back to the apartment."

The sweet action could be seriously misconstrued but he really missed not having any coffee to drink "Uh, sure thank you. Just so you know I take it black ."

"Of course you do, like any misunderstood rebel. Now, I hate to make ya walk, but I need to speak with you outside, ya mind?" Marco nodded towards the door giving him a light smile.

Jean turned to the students "You guys behave while I step out please." He followed Marco who opened the door and allowed him out first while the kids kept talking amongst themselves. Once Marco was out in the hall with him, he grabbed his wrist and placed an index finger over his lip as he softly pulled him to the stairwell. They hid by the side of the second set knowing that it kept them well hidden unless someone was walking to them which they could see, or if someone was walking up the stairs which they would be able to hear. Jean was a bit confused as to why Marco was dragging him down the hall a bit, but once he made sure Jean was the one being protected the most he understood.

"I couldn't very well give ya a proper goodbye with your students around now could I? Now, let me do something I've wanted to do all mornin'." His wide grin was replaced by a small smile, barely curving the edges of his lips but the look in his eyes was something else. There was a bit of sincere passion behind them as he pressed a hand against the stairwell, palm flat against the surface by Jean's face while the other used his thumb to lift Jean's chin as he moved forward kissing him slowly. Jean was expecting just as much but only allowed it for a brief moment, letting his tongue slide past his lips for a few intoxicating seconds before framing the freckled face delicately.

"I thought you were bringing me coffee, but that woke me up more than coffee." Jean smiled, letting his thumb run over his cheek.

Marco placed his hand over Jean's "Still can if you want it, or I can bring ya lunch durin' your planning period. I'm not working my whole shift tonight, told 'em I had somethin' to do so I'd be an hour or two late."

Glancing down, he chuckled "You...you really are something. You and these damn tempting freckles. You should sleep instead of bringing me lunch even though I'd love that since I can get out much and I normally sleep during my planning period."

Pulling his chin over, he attracted his gaze back to him once he kissed him on the cheek "My freckles tempt you huh? I guess that means you like them, just uh, keep your phone on alright. I don't think you'll get in trouble for texting so long as the kids don't tell no one. Bye, Jean, hopefully I'll see ya later." With one last soft kiss against his lips Marco walked off down the stairs leaving him to get back to his class. He had a hell of a time with the heavy door, but he kicked it open and it stayed open long enough for him to get in. He told the the kids to come up to his desk and grab their sketchbooks while he sorted through the cubes finding all the ones from the first block. He laid the crutches against his table and apologized for not being able to get up to help them but if they needed help they could come up to his desk.

He did his best to introduce the concept of Alebrije's which he was glad it was an easy concept to grasp, the making of fantastical creature sculptures using paper mache to craft them. Using a powerpoint he could work from the computer he introduced the ideas, and left up the slide with instructions. The kids were sketching out their ideas for combining creatures while he was busy putting grades into the computer. After the first class was over and it was time for the second block kids to make their way into class, he just began turning on the projector and putting up instructions on the smart board at the front of the room, telling them to come get their sketchbooks and he'd continue once everyone was in class.

After explaining his situation to the second class he noticed more whispers and talking at the tables than normal so he was a bit curious as to what was being discussed. Making the excuse to get something of his own at the back of the room he passed down the aisles of the tables while kids worked on their sketches. He kept most art supplies at the back of the classroom across the counter and in the cabinets, so he busied himself looking for a red ink cartridge for his fountain pen. The kids would eventually learn calligraphy so he kept them in the back, but as he was sorting through different areas trying to find out what he had done with the ink he overheard a discussion at the last table on the right.

It seemed three of the four girls of the table were in their own world while the two guys and single girl were ignoring them via headphones and music. Three girls were huddled closely together at the corner of the table staring at the center girl's phone and chatting about whatever it was they were seeing on the screen. Jessica Hassabourgh was the redhead on the end of the table who kept gesticulating violently about whatever it was that was going on. The two brunettes seemed to be agreeing with her as they both nodded and kept making the same gestures. Eventually Jean found his cartridge and got up, stopping by the girls as soon as the words left the center girl's mouth.

"Oh m god I know, right?! Like hello, thanks for telling us, Marco!" She sounded in a tiff about whatever it was but since it involved Marco he stopped.

He balanced on his crutches and tapped the girl, Jessica, on the shoulder "Now, now, what's all this about? Gossip before or after you finished your daily sketch girls?"

The girl's pastel blue eyes looked up to him "Oh, Mr.K. We all finished, but should you be up with that ankle?"

Jean arched an eyebrow as the three girls turned to him "I'm fine, needed some ink see? Now what's got you girls all worked up, huh?"

Twisting the cylindrical red plastic tube in his fingers the girls nodded when Monica sighed "Oh mah' god, Mr.K, so like get this, I was checkin' my Facebook and I was like, scrolling through my feed when I saw that Marco changed his relationship status! We were talking about how it's probably some really pretty girl."

Kristen, a sandy blonde girl at the end of the table took her headphones out and tossed the girls a sour look "Ugh, please. Stop obsessing over Marco Bodt, he's almost old enough to be your dad."

"Oh, he could be my _daddy_ any day, don't tell me you wouldn't bang him harder than a screen door in a hurricane!" At the girl's comments Jean felt a singe of anger begin to flow in his veins.

Voice very stern he looked at the girl "Watch your mouth, Jessica. Show a little bit of respect huh?"

As his voice carried across the room all speaking stopped and the girls recoiled in their seats "Oh, sorry Mr.K. Hey, you guys are good friends, do you like, know who it is? He's your neighbor to, so you had to have seen something."

"No girls, I do not know. We don't often talk about those things." He scratched his head and sighed, while the girls just nodded, downhearted.

"Is it because you left someone when you moved?" Jessica folded her hand under her chin as she asked.

There was no time between the previous question and the statement by the other brunette "You know, you should get a Facebook and add us too, Mr. K."

Before deciding to walk off he looked at each girl, answering them "No, Jessica, there was not and I actually do have a Facebook, but I see no reason as to why I need to add my students lest I wish my personal information get tossed around school like a chicken pox in a pox party." His words were met by frowns as he went back to his desk, and pulled up the next slide on the presentation giving his instruction on the day and the project for the next couple of weeks. After explaining the idea and the process to the children he decided to lean back at his desk, leaving the students to begin their creations while he pulled out his cell phone and brought up his Facebook app. Taking a break from the process of running grades through the computer seemed like a good idea so he began scrolling through his newsfeed leisurely.

He then remembered that new tidbit of information he had just learned so he clicked on the search bar in the app, typing in Marco Bodt trying to find his profile. There was no surprise as it appeared almost instantly, however there were two profiles and he didn't exactly know which one to click on. Going with his gut instinct he clicked on the first profile and began scrolling through it noticing how just about everything on it was set to a public setting. Taking a step backwards in the app he went to the second profile where he noticed almost everything was on a private, friends only setting meaning he had one for people of the town and one for close friends and family. The idea wasn't a bad one but he did feel like it would be hard to maintain both profiles and be just as active on one as he was the other.

Swallowing his pride a bit he sent Marco a friend request for the mostly private profile wondering if he'd accept it or not. Within a few short seconds he had a notification pop up on his feed that his request had been accepted meaning he was probably in bed scrolling through his feed before going to sleep. Once he accepted he went through and started looking at his wall, noticing several people on his friends list that had been at the party. Connie and Sasha were updating him about the progress of the baby and it never failed once a day that he post something to one of their walls about buying it for the baby. He couldn't help but laugh at how much of a damn dork he was sometimes. The smooth serious seductive part of his personality was only a piece of it and behind that laid apparently a very sweet, sentimental, dorky, childish side of him that he couldn't help but to like just as much as the other.

While perusing his wall he got the idea Marco was very much doing the same thing as he noticed an older photo of his had just been liked by Marco. Following that he clicked on the notification and it took him to an old tagged photo where he had paint covering almost every visible piece of his skin beneath a tight black dress and his hair was dyed bright blue and the underneath was shamrock green complimenting the sparkling pink and silver diadem sitting atop it well. Instantly, he regretted the choice he had just made and as to make it worse he saw a comment appear on it. _Say hello to your contact photo, Princess!_ was written in the comment section which was more than enough to make him lower his head on his desk and want to bang it on the desk over and over again.

The picture was several years old, back when he was in the college Actor's Attic and having the time of his life. He and the cast and crew of the previous play had been drinking together after the final curtain call and had paint fights, after daring all the men to dress up, literally. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but that was because everyone was varying degrees of drunk and high. It hardly seemed appropriate to make such an old, terrible picture a contact photo so he decided he'd get a bit of revenge by delving into the deepest darkest recesses of his Facebook. As he tirelessly sorted through dozens of photos he began to wonder if the man could be photographed horribly. None of the pictures he found came even remotely close to the picture of him that was being used.

Once he went through all photos he realized that he was not going to find any bad photos on his profile so he scanned his friends list looking for one person he knew would have to be on there. The girl was just like other teens her age so he figured she'd have her phone on. Staring at the Amanda (Mandy) Marie Bodt profile in his friends list he decided to send her a message asking if she wanted to really screw with her brother which he knew she'd take the bait once he said that. In several minutes she responded asking what he had in mind and he asked to get a picture or copy of the worst picture of Marco that had ever been taken. Her response shocked him, saying that only one ever existed and he was lucky she kept a copy on her phone since it pissed her off when every one of her friends wanted in her brother's pants. All she had to do was show them that picture and suddenly they were put off.

He found it a bit odd but figured she also probably used it as blackmail if she needed to. After thanking her for her help she sent him a copy of the cutest, dorkiest picture of Marco he could ever think that existed. It looked like a picture from when he would have 11 or 12 years old, around middle school age. His grin was just a hint lopsided but it was in the process of being straightened thanks to the metal stringing across his white teeth. The elastic color choices were what nightmares were made of with his color choices being neon yellow and purple, only making it all the more hilarious and sad. He knew his teeth were amazing but he didn't think years of braces were the answer.

It looked an old picture day photo, with the hazy blue background and the ridiculous church style outfit. His mother had to have dressed him since he was wearing an orange polo shit and a pair of khakis not doing much to dissuade the total dork vibe. While he was still a dork he had to admit that with his dark freckles, wide doe eyes, and silly smile he was still pretty cute. He decided to not have it as his contact photo instead he used one of the newer ones displaying the perfect, shining, award winning smile that he was so used to. Just to screw with him about though he decided to comment on the photo of his with "It's alright, I got a better one for yours!" It didn't take long before he received a text from him wondering what exactly he used.

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_So, what picture are you using, Princess?_

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Take it easy, we were fucked up alright? Well we were fucked up but not like the level of fucked up that your teeth were in middle school Metal Mouth_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_What?! How do you know about that, Jean? Only two other people know about that._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Mandy helped me out just for the shit talking though I'm gonna make it my background_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_Well when people think you're a pedophile I'm not helping you out of it, so do it and I'll just laugh._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Hey I was messing with you. I was gonna say you were a cute kid even if you were a dork but fuck you now you little dweeb_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_Oh please by the time I'm done with you those words will be a little different. I was going to bring you lunch but now I'm reconsidering._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Noooooooooo_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_Well I guess I did start it, fine. If youre sorry about it, I'll accept your apology and be over within the half hour._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Fine I'm sorry Planning starts at 11:25 when the kids leave my class then we've got an hour and a half to do nothing_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_Sounds good to me baby. I had planned on going by Scotty's so if you want something go ahead and tell me. Menu's online._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_As long as they have cheese fries I'm just fine with that_

 **_From: Marco_ **  
_Hahaha good to know you like cheese fries, in my opinion, they've got some of the best in town. I'd ask if you want bacon on them but I know you do. I'll see ya then, be good babe._

 **_To: Marco_ **  
_Alright, sounds good. Thank you, see you then._

He looked up with an unknowingly large smile on his face, sitting his phone on the desk. When he looked out at his students he noticed all of them then diverted their attention back to their sculptures when it had been on him the moment before. Growing suspicious he narrowed his eyes and scanned the room wondering why they had all been staring at him. It took him several minutes to remember that he had never been on his phone in front of them before, and it was probably odd to them to see him texting at his desk since he made no qualms about hiding it. His phone vibrated once again so he quickly grabbed it and looked down figuring it to be Marco but instead it was just a Facebook notification which he then deemed unimportant and went back to looking out at his classroom.

One guy met his eyes and raised his hand "In case you were wonderin', Mr. K, they were all staring 'cause you had this smile on your face while you were texting. None of us have ever seen you look like that."

Almost insulted he put a hand to his chest "Oh? Excuse me for smiling. Drew, do I not always look happy?"

The young boy shook his shaggy blonde hair from his eyes "Nah, bruh. Mostly you just look kinda irritated or neutral, you were smiling like you were enjoyin' yourself....you finally get a girl, teach?"

Rolling his eyes he shrugged "Something like that...but no not really, I'm more excited about the cheese fries and bacon I get to eat while you guys are at lunch."

"Not fair, Mr. K." He just laughed as the kid painted a dejected expression about his lack of decent food in the cafeteria. Jean just cheekily grinned and leaned back in his chair for a moment relaxing and enjoying the thought of the fact his food was being delivered to him by a very, very, sexy man in uniform. After giving himself several minutes to think about the glorious moment he was going to have he made himself go back to being the drone of a teacher he was. He was shuffling through papers and putting grades into the computer until it began encroaching on the time for the bell to ring signaling the dismissal of the class. Just before he managed his way over to the long shelf in the back of the classroom and laid out a large vinyl sheet.

The students were instructed to write their names on the pieces of their creations, or slid a paper under them with their name, and place them on the sheet. The bell rang just after he finished giving them their instructions and students began scrambling to get all their things to the green vinyl sheet so that they would still have time to get to their next class. While they were busy setting down their things and running out of the room, Jean simply sat back down at his desk and waited. He knew with the way Marco drove that he would be there a lot sooner than he said he would be so he decided to actually go back to doing his job and patiently await his arrival.

 

 

 

So, oh my fucking god, I got fan art you guys! *squeals* LOOK AT THIS GLORIOUS PHOTO OF MARCO BABY. I died over this, like you're reading what a spirit is a typing because I am D-E-A-D. It's amazing, Raina, I love it oh so so much. (pssst, for those of you that don't know this glorious ray of joy can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaWolfe/pseuds/RainaWolfe), [here](http://thuglife-armin.tumblr.com/), and [here](http://rainawolfe.tumblr.com/).)


	13. Chapter 13

Patience was not Jean's strong suit to say the least, but he managed to get through putting in the grades for the sketchbooks for his first two classes. He was working on the grades for the third class when there was the sound of someone hitting the door, almost as if the had been expecting to just push it open. Chuckling to himself he got up from his desk, and headed across the classroom where he'd open the door for the only person he knew would be showing up to his classroom. When he got to the door he pulled it open to the best of his abilities while Marco nudged against it, allowing him to move out of the way of the heavy door. Marco was all smiles as he held up the bounty of food in a white plastic bag.

Before he could do anything else Jean gained a moment of courage and reached out grabbing the collar of the uniform and dragging him into his kiss. The moment their lips touched Marco dropped the bag on the closest surface and stepped forward to wrap his arms around him and indulge in the heat surrounding the kiss. Jean was the one controlling their kiss, taking a firm hold on the back of his neck as he pulled him in even closer. There was a curious sugary taste on his lips, his tongue, that he tasted as he deepened their kiss for a slight moment before pulling back from him. There was a shocked but amused expression on his face as he then buried his head into Jean's neck, littering with gentle pecks.

He was humming contentedly when Jean teasingly pulled at the hair on his neck "Hey, thanks for the food...and the cheese fries. Let's eat before it get's cold."

As he spoke he felt Marco's teeth graze his skin "Mmhmmm, you're welcome. You got to eat but I didn't, so let me enjoy myself for a minute longer, hmm?" His canine teeth nipped at his collar, pinching the flesh as he tugged at it. Inhaling sharply Jean balled his hand into a fist as it laid against his chest, the initial pain from the bite wasn't what sent chills over him, it was the intense arousal he was feeling. At first he thought he'd be able to control himself well enough if he decided to do it again, but the moment his hot, humid breath was heavy against his skin he had to distance himself from him. Marco chuckled, satisfied with his reaction, and picked up the plastic bag walking over to the desk.

Jean tried to slow his breathing as he looked over to Marco who jumped up on the edge of his desk after clearing the area. There was more than satisfaction in his predatory gaze, but he tried to push it from his mind as he sat down, leaning his crutches against the table. The white styrofoam box was opened as he sat down letting the steam fill the air around them, as did the rich smell. Marco picked up cheese fry coated in the thick yellow liquid cheese, bringing it to his lips and almost immediately regretting his decision to bite into it so quickly. Chuckling to himself as Marco began blowing steam from his mouth like a dragon, he decided to dig in as well, picking up the closest fry that happened to be covered in pieces of bacon.

When he took the first bite he was thankful that his wasn't at hot as the one Marco had grabbed but it was still pretty warm. Once he finished it he was pretty sure that they were the best cheese fries he had ever eaten and he would have told Marco that if he wouldn't have leaned forward running his thumb over Jean's bottom lip. His eyes widened further when he raised the thumb to his lips, licking the edge of it as he smirked. There were no words forming in his mouth as he tried to even think about what it was that he had just done.

"You had some cheese, don't worry I got it." He spoke so casually as he picked up another fry taking a bite.

"Damn it, Marco..." Jean tried to hide the furious flush on his face as he grabbed another fry.

He should have known there was no point "What? Why you blushin' somethin' fierce? I ain't done much, _you_ started it this time."

Looking up to him he just slouched in the chair "You're such an ass...I swear...remind me why I like you again?"

"Because I'm funny and have a nice smile? Oh and I bring you food." To reinforce his reasoning Marco straightened his posture and smiled.

"You only have that killer smile because of these horrible braces I saw, Braceface." Thankful for the opening to change the subject and make light of the situation he took it.

Marco rolled his eyes as they both continued to eat "I wanna see your middle school pictures then, I may have been a dork but I bet you weren't much better."

Jean thought back to his middle school experience but didn't remember any photos "I don't think there are any of me when I was that age. I mean, there are hardly baby photos of me, and those only exist because I wasn't old enough to disappoint them or piss them off yet. You know, you say may have been a dork but you're still a dork. I like the dorky you though."

It seemed like it took him by surprise but his face softened "That's horrible, Jean, as for me being a dork, I'd like to think I did grow out of it. You didn't though, you're still a fuckin' dork."

"Nah, not so much. I don't really care, about what they did or didn't do. Admittedly, still a bit of a dork but whatever. You totally didn't grow out of it just got a lot hotter and smoother, but you're still a dork under that uniform...which why are you wearing your uniform?" As he ate he gave him a small incline of his head.

"I got called out earlier and long story short, I ain't gotta work tonight. Hey, why was your door locked?" His soft expression twisted into one of confidence and pride.

Jean shrugged as he ate "Well it's always locked. I just never unlock it really."

"Great, now what would happen if I got down from this desk like this, sat right here, and did this?" Jumping down from the edge of the desk he pushed Jean's hands aside and took a seat in his lap taking his hat off and sitting it on the desk behind them so he could easily reach the junction of Jean's neck and shoulder biting down on the tender flesh.

Inhaling sharply Jean looked at him "Marco...don't.."

Marco purred, his warm, soft lips brushing against Jean's neck "Mmmm, and why not?"

As he opened his mouth to speak Marco bit his neck, just nipping lightly at his skin "Ah!--Dammit, Marco! _Seriously_ , knock it off."

Wiping the corner of his mouth Marco sat back, putting a hand on his neck as he stared at him "Okay, okay. I was just gonna leave ya with a nice little bite before I left. Don't tell me just a little nibble is enough to get your motor runnin'?"

Clenching his jaw as Marco got closer he narrowed his eyes "The _last_ thing I need is a hickey when I don't have anything to cover it up with. What does and does not turn me on is _not_ a discussion we should be having right now. Did you just want to bring me food so we could makeout in my classroom?"

"Oh, but there's no time like the present, darlin' you're gonna have to tell me _some time_. I was just makin' sure to mark what's mine after all, I enjoy seeing it on ya and no, I didn't. I just hoped I'd be able to sneak a kiss here and there." His attitude was both endearing and annoying, mainly because he knew he wasn't going to give up but parts of him didn't seem to mind.

"I bet you are marking what you think is yours, Mr. Relationship Status, girls in my class were going gaga over it this morning. I also don't have to tell you anything about that." Jean jerked his chin away playing indignant.

Marco leaned forward biting the shell of his ear "If you aren't mine already I can assure you, that in two weeks time, you _will_ be. I changed it so I wouldn't get most of the date invitations I get from people, and that people know so they'll back off a bit. If you don't want to tell me, I'm sure I'll find out in _other ways_."

Jean let out a surprising yelp as his teeth sank into his ear and he immediately rushed to cover his mouth "....That was not a sound a normal person should make...but if you aren't going to stop then I guess I have no choice but to give in...Oh, _shoot_ , listen there. That would be the bell to end fourth lunch so you know what that means."

A light chuckle left his lips "Hahaha, oh it's perfectly fine I like hearing you make noises like that and it means that I have 3 minutes to kiss you as many times as I can before kids start getting here." With that being said Marco placed his hands on either sides of Jean's jaw stealing another kiss of the day. Even if he sounded adverse to the idea he quickly surrendered to his skillful ways, sliding his hands all across his body. He could feel the smile on his lips as he roamed his body, fingers slipping around his muscular biceps then down his chest stopping just at his duty belt. His fingers made their way around his waist before running back up his chest as he sat up straight in the chair pushing his body against Marco's.

Pulling back from the kiss Jean gave him a half smile "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?."

Licking his lips he leaned into his neck, licking up the side of his neck before nibbling at his earlobe "I am happy I got to see you, and your hand was on my gun so both. Now, I guess I better stop before it's not just my gun huh?"

Shivering, Jean nodded "Mhmm, wouldn't wanna get me in trouble. I think my students will be showing up any second and I need to open the door, unless you'd be willing to do that for me."

After another kiss, paired with a smile he climbed off his lap and walked over to the door, propping it open with the wooden sliver behind the door before returning to sit on the desk "Done and done, now, I don't see the reason for me to leave since I'm just gonna have to come back anyway. Ya don't mind if I stay do ya? Promise I won't be a distraction."

Jean sighed, reluctantly agreeing to the idea "Sure, but do not distract my students. You can grab the chair from my office and pull it up here if you'd like, it's just through the door at your left."

"I got it, thanks babe." With a wink he walked off to the back of the room where Jean had gestured to the door. While he was in his office the students began pouring in, and he stood up on his crutches, walking around to the front of his desk where he could lean against it and not use his crutches. Marco came rolling out of the office in Jean's chair, a dorky, ear to ear grin on his face as he made it about halfway across the room before the chair ran out of momentum. Gliding across the rest of the room by pushing it with his feet he finally came up beside Jean who sent him a glare which the kids already in class noticed as well. Folding his arms over his chest, Jean exhaled deeply and leaned back against the front of his desk as he waited for the class to fill and the tardy bell to ring. With everyone seated he decided to strip off his jacket and toss it to Marco who glared back at him as he caught the article of clothing.

"Alright guys, so it's the end of the day and I'm sure you've already heard I've been put on these damn things thanks to the bucket of sunshine to my left. I'm not going to be able to get around the room as well so if there's anything you need you'll have to come to me, which I know is the _most_ difficult task you've _ever_ been faced with. Freckles, here, is gonna be staying this class period and while I know how hard it is for you guys, I need you to ignore his shining presence. I'm gonna put up your daily drawing after you all get your sketchbooks back, after that I'm going to put the powerpoint up and you guys can have fun making whatever weird shit lurks in your depraved little teenage brains." As Jean gestured to Marco, every girl's breath almost left their chest simultaneously.

Marco nodded, getting up from the chair "I expect y'all to behave yourselves even when I'm not here but especially when I am. There shouldn't be a reason to need me after this so I'm gonna ask now, before class starts. Is there anything anybody needs to ask me, y'all get four questions, one for each table so hurry it up."

Obviously not thrilled by the idea, but knowing it was the best way to keep distractions to a minimum Jean nodded and let them continue with it, starting with an energetic mousy haired girl "So, like, some of the girls have been talking about the fact you're datin' somebody..so are you?"

Trying to hide the hard swallow Jean looked around the room while Marco smiled "Have they? Well it's true I'm seeing someone, but that someone does not wish to be revealed. I respect their privacy enough to not tell. What else?"

Another girl, this time a strawberry blonde with brightly colored makeup raised her hand "If you can't tell us who they are, tell us what they're like!"

Grinning he leaned against the chair "Hmm....smart, funny, a bit of an idiot at times but ultimately a huge dork, stubborn as a mule, mind numbingly gorgeous, a bit rough 'round the edges but they shine no matter where they are, and get this, they're immune to my charm. I'm likely to get this smile smacked off my stupid face if I ain't careful most the time."

The blush on Jean's face was obvious but only to Marco who was close enough to see it, while the next table was a guy with an eye watering fire engine red mohawk "So she sounds pretty great, Marco, but how about you tell us why exactly you're here before school ends if you're taking Mr. K home after school? Does your girl work here or something?"

"Nice try, two questions, so I'll answer the first. I was here 'cause I brought Jean cheese fries for lunch, my way of apologizin'." Marco tried to hide the large grin on his face but he just moved on to the last question.

"Okay what's gonna happen to the parade now, Marco?" A kid at the last table stood up, dressed in his lavender vest and white polo, placing his hands on his hips.

Marco rolled his eyes "I don't rightfully know 'bout that yet, since Jean was gonna be a pretty big part of it. I'll use the same routine but a different rider for Jean's part most likely. Now y'all are done and you better come up and get your sketchbooks so ya can get started and get done. Wouldn't wanna trouble Jean any more than y'all already have." After everything was said and done Jean grabbed his crutches and went back to his chair as Marco stayed up front to help find and dispense the sketchbooks from the cloth cubes on the desk. When everyone had their pads and started drawing Marco rolled the chair to the side of the desk pulling his phone from hs chest pocket and sending Jean a text.

As his phone vibrated and he grabbed his phone off his desk all the kids turned to watch him for a moment, hearing that all day he had been preoccupied with his phone. Flipping open his text message inbox and seeing that the text was from Marco he had to refrain from looking over to him. Before opening up the message he gazes out to survey the students noticing that some had their eyes on him but suddenly returned to their work as they got caught. Directing his attention back down to his phone, he skimmed over the text message that Marco had sent him covertly and replied in an instant, hiding his hands behind the table away from prying eyes.

**_From: Marco_ **  
_Well that was close, but I think they don't suspect us...yet. You know when everyone finds out eventually your students are gonna hate you for not telling them._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_They can hate me all they damn want it's none of their business damn gossipy kids watch me like fucking hawks trying to figure out my personal life you know they even asked me if I had a Facebook and if Id add them_

Marco laughed a bit as he read the text drawing a bit of attention before clearing his throat and replying to the message.

**_From: Marco_ **  
_I got two for that very reason so they can see the things I make public but it ain't nothing on what my real page is like. You know they've been watching you with your phone since you picked it up._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_I fucking know the little vultures Im about to get on their case_

**_From: Marco_ **  
_I think they'll be just fine. I mean, they only want to know more about you cause they like you. Kids don't often like their teachers, wanting to know you on a personal level is because you'll end up knowing them on a personal level if you chat with them._

**_To: Marco_ **  
_Guess so but why cant they just ask me noninvasive questions? Oh well guess theyre kids so cant be helped._

Just as he finished typing out his sentence and sent it he directed his attention back to his students who all seemed to be finished with the drawing for the day. As he stretched over to the computer to move the slide to the next one he noticed the kids were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they all had something on their minds but they were all either too scared to ask, or just didn't want to have to be the one to ask. Either way, Jean put his elbows on the desk and moved to the next slide leaving up on the screen for everyone to read before he decided to ask them what they were thinking while he was on his phone.

"Ugh, guys, I can see it your faces. What's going on?" Jean sighed and looked out to them as they shifted once again in their seats.

The bubbly mousey brunette from the first table spoke first "Well....we know that you aren't one for talking about your personal life Mr. K so none of us were really itching to ask you outright. We heard you were on your phone all second period and now you looked like you texting someone. I was wondering if you haven't got yourself a girlfriend too Mr. K. If it's too bold of me to say, someone pointed out that mark on your neck and then said you were all smiles since this mornin' which is odd for you."

Marco couldn't help the snicker that left his lips as Jean frowned at the last bit of her sentence "Why do you kids think I don't smile? I mean, damn, I'd like to _think_ I smile often;"

"Well you don't." Chiming in Marco let his mouth fly open before he could stop, immediately turning his head sharply to avoid Jean's menacing stare.

"Anyways, thank you for that charming piece of insight into my life, Marco. I can't believe you kids are reading so far into a hickey and some texts, you know if some of you read that far into your work you might be passing the class. On a second note, why do you guys stare at me so hard that you can notice a hickey on the side of my neck?" Jean avoided the majority of the question knowing that Marco's ego would certainly increase tenfold by his answer.

The girl just shrugged "It's on your neck so you can't see it but it's pretty dark, it's showing above your collar on the left side. As high school girls we know how to spot them and cover them up very well so we can cover it up real fast for you if you want? Oh and you totally dodged the question, is there someone, because all these signs point to it?"

Laughing Marco laid his head on his arms piling onto Jean's growing frustration and newly found throbbing headache "It's just fine, I know how to cover up a hickey but yes, okay? I'm seeing someone."

A chorus of collective sighs was heard as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as the girl grinned widely "Oh! I knew it! Southern charm has finally roped in the city boy, it's always bound to happen Mr.K. Nothin' beats a southern girl!"

Marco whispered under his breath so that no one heard him other than Jean "Or boy."

"Yes, yes, they're the epitome of southern and on the occasion sweeter than the tea down here, other times I fight tooth and claw to keep myself sane. Now, you can let your gossip mill run wild with news. I can't wait to hear what kind of person you think they are but until then you guys have another project. I would have graded your others by now but as you can see I was real busy getting fucked up Saturday, so you'll have to bear with me. I should be able to get around to doing some more tonight but they will be handed back to you by the end of the week. For now create whatever nightmares swarm your adolescent brains and get as messy as you want, just know that you're cleaning up the tables, not me. Oh, and be sure to write your names on the pieces or on a note under the pieces before you leave and place them on the red vinyl sheet beside second period's. Have fun ya filthy little monsters." Jean grinned and set them off to do as they wished as some began sketching out the designs they had for their creatures while others preferred to grab shredded newspaper, glue, water, wire and start molding their creatures. When he sat down Marco wheeled the grey fake leather computer chair over beside Jean's high-backed desk chair, sneaking his hand over his knee. He tossed him a warning glance to remove the wandering hand but he just shrugged and left it on his knee until Jean picked it up and removed it himself. Jean went back to entering grades on the computer, calculating new grade averages for most the students since midterm progress reports would be in a week and he wanted to try to help out the kids as much as he could.

Time seemed to fly by faster as Marco was at his side, who spent the remaining hour lazing about and playing around on his cell phone while Jean actually proceeded to get some of his work done. Marco made small moves throughout the class period which Jean refused to allow even if none of the students could see what was going on. He heard a sigh of relief when the afternoon bell rang loudly overhead signaling the release of the students and the end of the day for Jean. As the kids picked up their creations and placed them on the vinyl sheet, Jean rose from his seat and began going to the thermostat in the room raising the temperature so the pieces would dry faster as he left. While going around the room he noticed it was absolutely spotless which was never the case for his students who always left something on the floor or on the tables. It seemed like they really took Marco's direction to heart and didn't do anything that would make him have to do anything unnecessary such as cleaning up the floor.

Smiling a bit he surveyed the room one last time before moving back to his desk to finish up with the last of the grades. There was no sound from Marco as he finished up his work, making him wonder what exactly he was planning because a quiet Marco was something to be suspicious of. Logging out of the computer and shutting it down, Jean grabbed his grade book and bent over the side of his chair picking up his maroon messenger bag to store his gradebook and toss in his pen along with the second ink cartridge he procured. Running through a checklist in his head and making sure everything was done he pulled open the top desk drawer and grabbed his keys ready to head to the door. Tossing him a side glance and getting out of the chair, Marco headed off to Jean's office to return the computer chair to it's previous location now that it was obvious he was ready to leave.

Coming back out of the office, Marco sauntered over to Jean and walked ahead of him holding the door open as he exited the room first. The fluorescent, eye watering orange elevator key was practically glowing in his hand as the lighting striking the key directly. Once into the elevator Marco stepped just a hair closer beside him placing a light hand at his lower back to make him go first when the doors opened. Jean wasn't worried about giving him a scolding instead he just got out and let Marco lead the way to the car since he wasn't aware of where he had parked this time. It made sense that he'd park close to the gym exit but he didn't think it' be the first parking space to the immediate right of the door. He just smiled and opened the door for him, allowing him in and taking the crutches from him so he could lay them down in the backseat preventing them from being in his way.

Even in the car Marco wasn't making any moves to touch him nor was he saying anything to him. At first Jean didn't think anything of it, he just laid his head back against the headrest thankful that his day was over until he remembered he said he'd grade the projects. A deep, groan came from his throat as he remembered that now he'd be up grading projects until it felt like his eyes were going to bleed. The inhuman sound seemed to draw Marco's attention but he didn't make so much as a sound as he continued to drive. They were only a few minutes from the apartment complex but Jean pulled out his phone and checked his Facebook to pass the time, scrolling through the feed. When they pulled into the apartment complex Jean shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket and unbuckled his seatbelt ready to get out of the car once it was stopped.

Marco was the first one out of the car so he could go around and grab the crutches out of the backseat for Jean. Jean pushed the door open and waited as he saw Marco dragging the crutches out of the backseat. He was handed them silently, which he thanked him and gained a smile and nod in response instead of an actual response. The way he was acting began to make him suspicious but he waited to see what was going on. Once they were in the building and getting off the elevator Jean was getting antsy wondering if he had done something to upset him, or if he was mad about something. Upon reaching their floor, Jean headed out first going up to his apartment door only to be stopped just as he got his keys from his pocket and into the lock on the door.

" _Wha--_ " The sound died on his lips as Marco feverishly pushed against him, searing lips against his as his fingertips dug into his hips dragging him against his body with enough force to cause him to gasp. Whatever he had done either had a very good or bad consequence as the sudden rampant fiery desire he was feeling seep through Marco's skin was starting to cloud his mind. Moving his arm behind him, he twisted the keys pushing the door open as Marco continued the onslaught. There was no way for him to move backwards so the predicament was beginning to take a turn towards the awkward until Marco stepped forward pushing Jean off balance. Bending a short bit, his hands ran down to the back of Jean's knees where his muscles tightened and he lifted Jean from the ground.

His crutches fell to the ground with loud metallic clang while Jean stared back at Marco wide eyed in a mix of arousal and panic. The usual smirk on his face was replaced by an expression of carnal lust, like everything he wanted was in front of him, and it was. He was unsure of what to do with his arms so he slung them around his neck as Marco kicked the door open farther to carry Jean in the apartment as he kicked the crutches through the door. With a heavy mule kick, he shut the door carrying Jean over to the couch where he dropped him gently onto his back. There was a hint of a sleazy smile as he loomed over him before rushing to continue their heated lip lock.

Blood began rushing with fire though his veins as Marco's kiss clouded his senses, pushing him into a state he hadn't been in, in a very long time. The longer the action continued the more Jean wanted to let himself let go, but he was holding back trying to preserve a bit of self control. If there was _anything_ Marco Bodt was good at it was kissing; a masterful motion of his tongue was more than enough to have him turning to putty in the man's hands. The searing heat between them was starting to cause him to sweat, already feeling the need to shred his clothes and send them across the room. Almost as if he could read his mind Marco's hands went to his vest, deftly unbuttoning the four buttons in a flash. As he pushed it aside his fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt. Popping them quickly, it fell away at his sides revealing his lean, muscled core.

Moving back from his lips, his attack continued as he went for the one sweet spot he knew he could elicit the best reaction from. Teeth grazed Jean's neck as he pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his tie loose, tossing it to the floor by the couch. Jean's body trembled as his Marco's hands slid delicately across his skin leaving trails of chills spreading over him. Marco's teeth clamped down around the muscle of his neck earning a gasp from Jean's agape mouth as he grasped his shirt, desperately clutching the thick material. The only thought in his mind was he wasn't going to be the only one without his shirt on, he wanted to touch him too.

While Marco set to drawing whimpers from Jean's lips, Jean set to loosening the tie around his neck, pulling it off and sending it across the living room not caring where it landed. Once it was off he began unbuttoning the uniform shirt, fighting back the urge to rip it off. Marco adjusted himself over Jean, making sure as he lined his neck in deep, dark purple and magenta splotches, that he would avoid his injury. At the roll of his hips, Jean burrowed into Marco's chest, biting his lip to stifle the light moan that sounded in his throat. The final button was popped and Marco's shirt hung open as he loomed over him, within a few moments Jean was pushing the shirt from his shoulders. It sank to the floor as he shimmied out of it, quickly returning to his previous actions as he lined Jean's throat with nips leaving a trail of marks down his flesh.

Unconsciously, Jean rolled his hips up as he resettled himself, spreading his legs allowing Marco to settle into the space easily. Marco's lips were back on his as his hands slid over his body, stopping at his chest to twist the bar through his right nipple between his fingers while the other slipped below his navel. Jean stifled a moan into the kiss as Marco pulled at the bar teasingly just as his other hand was busy pushing into his pants. His fingers curled into the hair at the back of Marco's neck, tugging at it as they knotted in the thick dark locks. An animalistic growl came from Marco's throat as he pulled making him push harder against Jean while he pawed at his boxers. Marco broke the kiss moving from his lips down to his chest, pulling the right bar in his teeth twirling it around.

" _Hah---Marco!--_ " The moan slipped past his lips uncontrollably, as he felt Marco's hand finally push past the elastic band of his boxers, securing his hand around his cock giving an experimental stroke. Marco's voice was deep, husky, as he chuckled against his chest before swirling his tongue over the rising flesh in his teeth. It was taking all his composure to keep from rutting against him like an animal as he continued teasing him. After a few slow strokes Marco withdrew his hand, placing it at his hip bringing the other to go to it's opposite before pulling his pants off his hips, along with his boxers, as hard as he could. Jean's eyes widened but the panic was soon replaced by immense pleasure.

His hand was back to being coiled around him, making long quick strokes drawing out the breathy pants and light whines that he was waiting for. He moved back over him taking his lips once again as his hand continued to move, making Jean break the kiss several times. The closer he got to his climax the harder he tried to push into the kiss, the more he began to move against his hand instinctually bucking his hips to reach the incoming wave of pleasure. Marco sent his free hand to pull at the longer strands of his hair as he tried to move, keeping him in the same place and moving to bite at his neck in retaliation. Jean's nails dug into his forearm as he bit his lip, in a failing attempt to keep his noises mostly silent.

" _M--Marco...I-_ " Just that little bit coherence was all he needed before he slid down his body, letting his tongue leave hot trails of saliva down his stomach following the light happy trail down his abdomen. Jean's senses were clouding faster and faster but the moment he was enveloped in a wet heat his mind became blanketed in a dense fog. His body began acting on it's own, hand reaching down to run his fingers into Marco's thick dark hair as he tossed his head back enjoying the action. He hadn't known what he did to deserve it but he wasn't going to complain or spend time thinking about at that moment.

While Marco's tongue twisted, and twirled over his length he began encroaching on the finish line much faster than he had a moment ago. His back arched, his knees shook, his toes curled and his body trembled as he tried to warn Marco of his rapidly approaching climax. It didn't seem to faze him in the slightest when the emission of lukewarm, thick, sticky liquid clung to the back of his throat. All that mattered was that he heard his name leaving Jean's mouth in more of a prayer than a restrained whisper. Jean's heavy breathing began to slow after a few short moments, so he looked up to see Marco run his thumb over the corner of his mouth then grin wickedly at him.

At the sight Jean immediately rushed his hands up to his heavily blushing face as he leaned his head back over the arm of the couch. Everything had happened so fast that he hadn't even thought of what would happen afterwards. He would have stayed in his head worrying about it if Marco's light chuckle hadn't brought him back out of his head. Looking back he felt Marco crawling off his lap and off the couch, walking off to where he assumed would be the bathroom. As he lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling he tried to wrap his head around the events that had just taken place, but he didn't feel bad that he let it happen, he only felt bad about not being able to return the favor.

Gathering up his composure and summoning his willpower he sat up and shimmied into his pants, pulling them up from his knees. He thought about getting up but he wouldn't be able to do that without his crutches which weren't even in his range of sight. Thinking back he remembered that Marco tossed them by the door after picking him up like he was a feather. Jean was still floored by how easily he was lifted from the ground but Marco had surprised him numerous times in a short time span. Ten minutes had passed as he sat up on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position as he waited for Marco, who walked back out with a rather satisfied grin on his freckled face, still sporting his perfectly toned physique.

Just spotting him was enough to turn him a pale shade of pink, but he just sat down softly and leaned over pressing a kiss against his forehead sweetly as he framed his face "Don't look like that."

Jean tried to calm his rapidly beating heart "Like what?"

"Like you're 'bout to roll over and die. I'm sorry, by the way, I went a bit too far but I couldn't help myself. I wante--- _needed_ \---to touch you and I got carried away." Marco stared into his eyes as his thumb ran over his cheek softly.

Leaning into the tender touch he shook his head "It's fine, I mean, it was more than fine, but I got carried away myself. I just don't enjoy being a selfish lover."

Marco laughed "Haha well I do know how much ya enjoyed yourself, but...maybe... next time ya can return it. I just wanted to do somethin' for you after that display in class, I didn't expect you to say you were seein' someone. Made me happy."

A bright smile curved his lips so he just laid down, putting his head in Marco's lap "I owe you, and I will repay you. You told them much more about me, I didn't see why I should lie, but I didn't lay it on thick like you."

Looking down at Jean, he ran his hand over his undercut "I'll hold ya to it then, darlin'...I didn't lay anythin' on thick. I told 'em what I know is true, you're stunnin'."

"Only you can think so...hey...is this another one of the scars from the accident?" Jean's fingers slid across a horizontal, 3" inch scar at the right side of Marco's body just beneath his ribs.

His hand moved over Jean's "Yep, it is. This is the first time you've been close enough to see it, they're almost faded now after so many years."

Humming contentedly Jean nodded lightly "Mhmm, I see that, but you know I'm gonna tell you again that this rodeo idea is stupid."

Marco managed a lighthearted half smile "Uh huh, I know it is, but ya don't understand really, not yet. It's somethin' I just need to do, not for anyone but for myself. There's still a lot you ain't been told, Jean so I don't expect ya to know what I'm talkin' 'bout yet. I promise I ain't gonna go gettin' hurt and I ain't gonna do nothin' I ain't done before so just trust me on this alright?"

As his chocolate eyes met his he saw the rampant desperation streaking through them "I will, but if you're wrong and you get hurt I'm gonna break the first bone I lay a hand on. I don't understand, I'm not gonna pretend I do but you know, I've got a whole night and nothing to do so you could always tell me."

"Fine by me, I mean, I advise ya to not touch my right side though 'cause there's too much metal for ya to try and break. Leave it to say I ain't been to a rodeo since the accident. Haven't even stepped foot into any arena but my own. I haven't been ready to face what happened, not ready to see all the people I used to run with back when, not ready to see how everyone got to go on doing what I was supposed to be doin', but mostly, I ain't been ready to see who replaced me. This ain't just any rodeo, it's the Southeastern Regionals, it ain't been back in town since I healed up so I think it's about time for me to get a grip on things." His smile had faded but the warmth in his gentle caress hadn't and Jean knew that whatever anyone said wasn't going to stop him from going.

Jean put a chilled hand to Marco's face before dragging him over to place his lips against his "That was all I needed to understand. Now I guess I have to go so I'll be there. Sunday, right, the first?"

With such a simple action and his words the smile found it's way back to his lips "Yeah, but you know since it's right after the parade, it'll be one public outing after another. You prepared for that?"

"That depends on how we're going. I haven't been out with someone in a while, it's still a weird feeling for me. I mean, Seattle is about as progressive as San Fran, hell, we could even smoke weed whenever we felt like it, but I don't know how this town is gonna handle me being the boyfriend of the hot cop." Jean tried to hide his embarrassment as he thought about being in the small town's public eye, knowing their relationship would be watched.

The laugh caught him off guard "Hahaha baby, you think they ain't seen me with nobody before? It'll be just fine, you got me and I got you. At first it'll be a bit of an uproar yeah, but it'll calm down and it'll go back to normal. Well, you'll catch hell from your students and our friends'll pick on us a bit but ya know that ain't nothin' either of us can't handle. No one wants to harass a cop or his partner mainly cause the Captain is gay and they'd really hate to deal with him. He actually banged a guy's head on the bars on "accident" when the word fag flew from his lips, and ain't no body said a damn word 'bout me or him since. They can think it all they damn want but they won't say it. You'll be fine darlin'."

Jean's cheeks flushed slightly as he buried his face against Marco's leg for a second before sighing and staring up at the ceiling "Hey, Marco?"

"What, baby?" Marco bent over him eyebrow raised.

"It took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I'd be okay with dating again, especially someone like you who's the polar opposite of me, but I think my students are going to put it together a lot faster than I would prefer. I'm not a secure person in much of anything, I have a fake confidence to use when I need it but my students are _a lot_ smarter than I give them credit for. I don't want our friends to find out about us through the gossip mill at Riverside High. I think we should just go ahead and tell them." Jean's voice was shaking as he spoke obviously not too thrilled about the idea of being out in an unfamiliar town.

Marco pressed a kiss against his forehead "Don't push yourself to do somethin' you ain't ready for. If you really want to I got the quickest way to do it right now, but you better be ready 'cause there ain't no going back 'til ya dump my ass. Ready to _officially_ be my boyfrien', Jean Kirschtein?"

When he pulled out his phone Jean's eyes widened before settling as he steeled himself "I guess so, Marco Bodt. Just go ahead and do it, I can handle it as long as you can handle my ever gnawing anxiety."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll gladly handle _any_ and _all_ parts of ya. You ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. Once ya accept that, it'll be on my public account which everyone is on so you accept it when you want." He held up his phone to Jean, showing the relationship request on the screen.

Digging through his pocket Jean retrieved his cell phone and pulled up the notification, staring at it for several minutes before finally clicking the accept button "Whew....well...prepare for the mass amount of students on your page to start freaking out."

He grinned "I think I can handle it."

Jean pulled him down for another kiss, tossing the phone on the table before sitting up "Let's hope so, now I need to take a bath, but _someone_ threw my crutches."

After a chuckle Marco got up from his seat, retrieving the crutches and handing them to Jean with a sleazy smirk "Here ya go. Need any help?"

"This your way of saying you want to wash my hair for me, or let me find out if all those freckles are... _everywhere_?" His smirk was responded with one of Jean's own as his eyes raked down his body.

As he stood up balancing on his crutches Marco shrugged "Either, but if you're _curious_ you can find out."

"I think both sound good, yeah definitely both. Come on." Jean sauntered off to the bathroom with Marco walking ahead of him to open the doors for him. While Jean searched for his pair of sleeping pants and Marco's hoodie, Marco was in the bathroom running the water in the tub. After finding his clothes he sat down on the edge of the bed and began removing his ankle boot and the wrapping around it. Once it was securely taken off and placed down beside him he began sliding of his pants off. Marco was standing in the doorway as the bathtub was finished filling watching Jean strip down to the his boxers as he tossed his pants to the hamper. Looking up he saw that Marco was staring with a smirk on his face, waiting for him to continue as he put a hand on his hip.

Grabbing the crutches resting against the bed he pulled himself up and went to stand in front of Marco, pushing past him. Marco was still in his pants, his duty belt still pulling down the waist band as he shifted his weight against the door. Jean thought in his head that he had been the first one naked of the two of them so getting naked again wouldn't be much of a big deal since it wasn't anything Marco was unfamiliar with. He laid his crutches in the space between the sink and the tub as he shimmied out of his boxers and stepped into the boiling water. His skin began to turn red as he sank into the water, loving the fact the bathtub was big enough to sink down into.

Once he was sitting in the tub he shifted his line of sight to Marco, curling his index finger beckoning him to come in. Smiling, Marco unclipped the heavy belt at his hips hips turning around to sit it on the floor behind him as he kicked off his work boots and shed his pants leaving him in a pair of curve hugging hunter green boxer briefs. Jean couldn't help but grin as Marco was obviously making a show out of the whole ordeal, slipping his thumbs into the band as he rolled it down on his hips. The taught muscles of his pelvis just peeking above it drawing his attention as he teasingly slipped out of them, flinging them behind him as he stepped into the tub. Jean's eyes were busy rolling over every inch of the stunning body as he settled into the water pushing his arms over the back of the tub, sliding closer to Jean.

The snap of his fingers brought Jean's attention back to the man at his side instead of the image he was still picturing when he climbed into the water. He had never been happier about a whirlpool tub that was big enough for two people than he had been at that very moment. While he enjoyed the heat seeping into his skin he leaned his head back on the back of the tub while Marco laid his head on his shoulder. Their eyes were closed but after a moment Jean stretched out in the tub leaning his head back wetting his hair. Marco watched him as he did so, grabbing the shampoo bottle on the edge of the tub, working some into his hair when he resurfaced. Slouching over at the feeling of Marco's magical fingers lather the shampoo in his hair, he couldn't help but revel in the idea of Marco actually washing his hair for him.

When he was done, Jean looked up as Marco reached out and dotted the end of his nose with a piece of foam. Jean laughed and splashed some of the water at him in retaliation to which Marco laughed before following the same routine to wet his hair. When he resurfaced and pushed the hair back from his face Jean caught himself staring and forgot that he needed to clear the shampoo out of his hair. Overall their bath together was a lot more tame than he expected to be, filled with Marco honestly helping him wash his hair while he returned the favor and even helped wash his back.

Just after the two climbed out of the tub and began getting dressed Marco seized his wrist and pushed his back against the wall "God, you're mesmerizing..."

The velvet voice reached his ears shaking his composure "I could say the same about you, Freckles...You've got _so_ many more than I imagined."

" _Imagined_? How long ya been picturing me naked? Well, at least I know you enjoyed what you were starin' at, hope I lived up to your mental image. I gotta head across the hall and get some clothes, this was fun darlin'." Marco lifted his chin, kissed his cheek and stepped back from him.

"A while, have you looked in a mirror? Of course I did, now if you leave you know I'm not opening the door for you again. You should wrap my ankle for me before you go though." Jean put his hands on his towel clad hips awaiting his answer.

Marco nodded "I'm probably gonna have to do this every time I'm over ain't I? Okay, okay go sit down and I'll do it."

Hobbling over to the edge of the bed, he took a seat and looked back to Marco as he bent in front of him, bent on one knee as he wrapped his ankle "Yeah you probably will, but it's your fault so suck it up."

Patting it a bit hard once he finished, making Jean flinch, he rose to his feet and kissed Jean softly "I'll see you in the mornin' then, I've got to get some sleep and you've got projects to grade so make sure you at least get all of first block's done alright?"

"I'll be grading a lot more than first period's, midterms are due to be printed at the end of the week. Oh, and I wake up at 6:30 so once I'm up feel free to come in." Jean grinned up at him before dragging him down into what he thought would be a much more appropriate goodbye kiss. His fingers slipped into the damp strands of hair as he slowly fell back dragging Marco to hover over him, both hands keeping him up as he hovered over him on the bed. Arms of both sides of the bed by his head Jean used it to his advantage, he may not have had the use of one ankle but the other worked perfectly fine. Sliding his left ankle over Marco's as they kissed he sank his weight into his right leg, so when he twisted he could land on his right knee. The action still hurt, but he managed to flip Marco onto his back which he took great pride in. Marco stared up at him, his dismay clearly evident on his features as Jean straddled him.

"I'm just having an appropriate goodbye kiss. Now you can leave." Jean grinned as he noticed there was no sign of him trying to get up.

Instead of leaving Marco's hands slithered up his thighs until they rested on his hips "Oh, but you've made it so hard for me to leave. Climbin' onto me like this, what are you _thinkin'_ babe?"

Jean just shrugged as he placed his hands on Marco's broad chest "We both _know_ you could flip me over in heartbeat if you wanted to so you can leave whenever you want."

Marco smirked running an individual finger down his chest "Mmmm, but I got a _great_ view from down here. Are you tryin' to seduce me?"

"If I wanted to seduce you I wouldn't have to try, besides didn't you promise you weren't gonna try to have sex with me until after the parade?" Thinking he had him, he smirked smugly.

Wagging his index finger Marco grinned "I said _I_ ain't gonna make the move, but I didn't say nothin' 'bout _you_ makin' the first move. If you make the first move I can make the second so be careful. Gotta admit though, didn't think you'd be up for a go after earlier."

"I don't have any problems in that department, I have a rather high libido. Did you _seriously_ create a loophole for that? You're incorrigible, but you've got to sleep, wouldn't want you to pass out." Jean shifted his weight to his left only to have Marco's fingertips dig into his hips keeping him in place.

"Tease. Ya know you're gonna owe me for doin' this right? Alright, up ya go." After a few seconds of staring he let Jean move making sure his right leg cleared over him easily, and without hitting anything. Jean nodded in agreement, stealing another kiss as he got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes before heading out. Leaving Jean to sit on the edge of the bed still only clad in his beige towel and ankle wrap, Marco headed out of the apartment and back to his own. There were a myriad of thoughts running through Jean's head as he sat down on the bed, mainly about how fast he had made decisions that he normally would have needed days to think about. The choice to go public was sitting in the back of his head, wondering if it had been the right thing but he knew it would be known before the parade, he knew that all along. Even in a town of it's size the news and rumors would spread like wildfire and he knew that after the day he had it would have already been guessed.

He made it a point in his life to not be like his parents, he didn't want to ever have to lie to someone, instead he just wouldn't say anything and avoid it all together. The morning was going to be tough, he was going to catch hell from everyone he ran into in the day, even his friends at school. His phone was probably blowing up with missed calls, texts, and notifications from everywhere else, and for once he was grateful that he had turned it off and left it on the coffee table in the living room. Marco had been smooth, reassuring him about the whole idea but he knew he wasn't just telling him that in order for him to do it. Grabbing his crutches he got up and decided to finally get dressed.

After throwing on a pair of grey striped pajama pants and boxers he headed out to the living room where he found the previously tossed away bag. Retrieving his pen and gradebook from it he sat it back on the floor and began to start on the grading of all the projects. The abstract ones were easy hundreds but the others required detailed observations and notes for improvement which was ultimately what took him the longest. He spent hours on grading but his mind was preoccupied with what Marco had said, about that loophole he left him. That gave him the idea that he said that so he'd know if he was ready and willing to sleep with him he could at any point, he'd just have to be the one to say so and to him, that was a good idea.

If Marco hadn't done anything earlier he probably would have continued at his own pace, taking advantage of the gap in his defenses as he laid under him. There was something about him that managed to throw off any sense of reasoning he had. Going with his gut turned out to be one of the best choices he had made when it came to Marco, or at least nothing had blown up in his face yet and that was the best he could hope for. Marco made him feel like he hadn't felt in years, he was happy, he was laughing, he was smiling and he wasn't the only one to see it. He hadn't noticed how he didn't really smile until people pointed it out, but when he thought it about it there wasn't anything to really make him smile. Now, now there was Marco and he felt so comfortable with him more so than anyone else before him and he'd just have to remember that when he felt at odds with something.

Time flew by as he was busy thinking and grading, eventually he got through all the first period's projects. He decided after going through all of them he was going to eat and go to bed which was about normal since it was 9pm by then. The last thing he wanted to do was turn on his phone but as he ate he knew he needed to turn it on so he could have his alarm set for the next morning. With the television on for background noise he decided to go through his phone but only to turn on his alarm, he planned on bypassing the rest of it. Archer Vice was drawing his attention as it played on the television, and eventually he gave in and watched a couple episodes before going to bed.

The phone stayed on all night, constantly dinging and ringing so halfway through the night he had to cut off the ringer. His sleep pattern had been screwy since the weekend but the incessant distractions had only made it worse. Even though he had gotten several hours of sleep it felt like he hadn't slept more than a couple of hours when his alarm woke him up for the final time. He was drowsy but he shuffled into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker and moving to unlock the door for whenever Marco came over. Rubbing his eyes, he headed to the bathroom where he could run himself a bath and get ready for work. Once back into the bedroom he sorted through his clothes finding one of his black suits to pair with his garnet colored dress shirt and tie.

He got dressed after getting out of his bath, and just as he finished dressing Marco rapped lightly on the door. Making his way over to the door he opened it and was met with a sweet embrace and minty kiss. Smiling he stuck out his right leg, showing that it had yet to be wrapped since he had gotten out of the bath so Marco just shook his head but gestured towards the couch. As he sat down Marco headed into the bedroom finding his bandage and his boot, bringing them back into the living where Jean waited. Once he was finished Jean yawned and headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, then he moved to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee.

After finishing the cup and pouring himself another tumbler full, Marco cast him a curious glance met by Jean's tired expression. Marco came up from behind him slipping his arms around hips, resting his head on his shoulders which made Jean grin a bit but he needed to gather the projects. Feeling him move Marco released his grip and watched as he gestured towards the stack of the projects. Getting the just of his action Marco walked over and grabbed the stack as Jean picked up his bag and stuffed his tumbler into the side mesh pocket before they headed out of the apartment. The projects were placed in the backseat of the car along with his crutches as the drove off to the school.

Marco kept his hand gently on Jean's leg "I was gonna ask if you wanted to stop for coffee but I think you done drank enough to be wired to the damn gills."

Placing his hand under Marco's lacing their fingers together he yawned "Mmm..sorry, but it's not my fault. My phone kept going off all damn night so I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Yeah, I turned mine off eventually, you ready? We're here." Glancing out the window he saw the kids of the school already chatting.

As Marco squeezed his hand Jean nodded, giving him the best smile he could manage "Yeah, let's do it." Once they parked, Marco was the first out of the car, in his sweats and skin tight t-shirt he was already managing to draw attention from the gawking students. Opening his door for him, Marco pulled it open then handed him his crutches from the backseat as he gathered up the projects. When Jean was ready, keys to the elevator already in hand they began the walk up to his classroom. Luckily they had parked where Marco had the previous day so they didn't have to through crowds of students in awe, plus they were a bit early so the kids wouldn't be waiting for him yet.

The two of them managed to get up to the room without much commotion and once the two were in the classroom Jean heaved a sigh of relief. Marco dropped the projects on his desk as Jean got out his things and grabbed a piece of tape from his desk. When he removed his aluminum tumbler of coffee from the side of his bag he stuck the piece of tape to it and took a sharpie and wrote "Student Hopes, Dreams, & Tears" across it. Marco chuckled at the idea and moved to give him a kiss until he was caught of guard by the bell that had just rang meaning students were about to come up to the classroom. Just before the influx of students happened Marco bent down to steal a kiss, tilting his chin up and connecting their lips in a fleeting moment.

Marco jumped up on the edge of the desk as Jean began with the process of transferring grades. While he was busy being stared at students began coming into class, smiling ear to ear as they noticed the two of them. Jean did his best to ignore it until all the students were in the classroom and the tardy bell had rang already. Everyone was already whispering amongst themselves but the coup de grâce was when Bertholdt walked through the door. All the kids turned their attention to the tall man dressed in a tan twill suit as he stepped up to Jean with an all knowing smirk. As he approached Marco he reached out a hand and patted him on the shoulder while Jean turned his attention away from his computer and to his friend.

"Jean, we need to have a chat. Kids you don't mind if I borrow your teacher, Marco, you can watch them for a moment can't you?" When Marco nodded, Jean grabbed his crutches and walked out of the room with Bertholdt behind him.

Once outside the room Jean gave his a friend a questioning glance but it was soon replaced as the incoming crushing hug took him by surprise "Oww oww! Bert, what the hell? Careful."

He put his hands to his shoulders and grinned "That was from Reiner, we saw last night! Congrats! I didn't think you had it in you to go deal with Marco but we're happy for you, the both of us are. Now, go back in there and go teach...art...I guess." Jean took one hand from his crutches and wrapped it over his friend's shoulder doing the most he could do before tripping up and losing his balance. He shuffled back into the room where the eyes of his students lingered on him as he entered. Marco jumped down from the desk closing the distance and meeting him halfway with his silver tumbler in his hand. Jean graciously accepted the cup and raised it to his lips, smiling when he handed it back to him. Taking it from his hands Marco grinned and pulled him against his chest, kissing his temple as Jean just laughed.

"Hey, hey. We're in my classroom." Jean had almost forgotten where he was for a few seconds before pushing him off and slapping the side of his head.

Marco scrunched his shoulders at the hit "Ouch, be gentle, Jean. The students are going to think you abuse me now."

Jean rolled his eyes and looked out as the students stared wide eyed "Oh, boohoo. Come on, you have to work tonight it's time for you to go."

Shaking his head, Marco walked over and took a seat on his desk "I don't think so. I don't go in until 7 and I slept for a very long time last night so I can stay for a bit...oh hey, did you turn off the coffee maker this mornin'?"

"Yes, I did and if you're gonna stay you can at least make yourself useful and go down to the lounge to grab me more coffee. My cup is already in your hand and it's not like I can go get it myself." Jean gestured to the almost empty tumbler in his hand.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get it, coffee addict." As he walked out of the room Marco whispered into his ear "You'll owe me again, and I _do_ intend to collect."

Turning to the students he sighed and moved to lean against his desk "Okay, okay. I take it most of you are done with the drawing. I know you guys are smart, I knew you would figure it out since this place gossips worse than any other I've ever seen. By the end of yesterday I had a feeling some of you would put together some of the things I said and understand what I was saying. Now, you guys are going to say what you will so I don't really care. You've finally had the long awaited glimpse into my private life and now you can move on with your life."

"Mr. K?" The ever popular blonde gossip, Caroline piped up, raising her hand. When he waived a hand she continued "I know I don't speak for all of us, but I only have one complaint. We gush all the time, and you two are dating and you didn't tell us! You like, totally stole him!"

"No, I didn't because we haven't been together long. You can stare at him all you want, I don't really care-" Just as he was about to finish Marco walked in and handed him his coffee.

Cutting him off Marco grinned "He's being nice, I imagine if you wasn't kids he'd a' done ripped your arm if ya so much as even thought of touchin' me. Now y'all know that if I hear anythin' untoward I will not hesitate to stay here all damn day. I don't think this ain't nothin' y'all ain't seen before, 'cause surely I don't need to bring up the idea of Principal Braun and Coach Braun, do I?"

At that all the kids cringed, shaking their heads furiously "No! Absolutely not! I think I just threw up in the back of my mouth."

Jean and Marco chuckled "You should see them get drunk and try to dance at a club, now that's rough. Don't tell them I told you guys about that, now, I think you guys have some projects to come collect. Once I call your name come up and get it, everyone else work on your sculptures." The kids laughed along with them as they all got up from their chairs to go collect the pieces of their projects and set to work. Once Jean sat down at his desk he began calling names as he sorted through the stack of artwork on his desk. Everyone seemed to be all smiles or genuinely uninterested in the announcement which provided him a great deal of relief as he believed that there would be more of an uproar than there had been.

Overall his class seemed rather laid back at the whole idea which proved to be the best thing he could have hoped for. Marco was still sitting on the edge of the desk his feet gently swinging off it, careful to avoid hitting his heels against the drawers. After several minutes Marco jumped down from the desk and walked off to the office to drag out the chair so he could sit beside Jean. When he returned everyone looked up to them watching as Marco grinned and slid over to Jean, but no one saw the hand snake over his thigh from under the desk. There was no indication about anything but Jean tossed him a side glance at which he removed his hand and groaned before leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll be back by lunchtime. Come see me out, okay?" His voice was quiet enough to where no one could hear.

Jean sighed and nodded, getting up from his chair carefully "Guy's I'll be right outside the door, don't set anything on fire." Marco walked ahead of him pulling open the heavy door for him and slipping the wooden sliver beneath it to keep it from shutting completely.

Once outside Jean pulled Marco close to him, enough to where he could smell the cologne lingering at his neck which Marco found incredibly endearing "Oh, what's gotten into you? Doesn't matter, come here." As their lips met Jean couldn't help but to bite at his lower lip, a bit more than excited about the fact that there was an immense pressure lifted from his shoulders. He was being aggressive, taking control of the kiss himself, no longer acting like he was going to drown of the presence that was Marco Bodt. The feeling of his knees buckling under just a kiss was something he wanted Marco to feel so he sank everything into the kiss and hoped it had worked.

By the breathless, mesmerized expression he could tell he accomplished just that "Uh...well then. I'm uh, gonna head off, but I'll be back by the lunch alright? Want me to bring you anythin'?"

Jean shrugged "I don't know, but if I think of something I'll text you."

He leaned forward kissing his forehead "I'll text you anyway, now get your ass back in there." Jean rolled his eyes and hobbled through the door as Marco held it open for him, pushing it back most of the way. When he walked in there were a few students staring up at him but it felt good, for once, to be out with a relationship. Being honest with everyone was an odd, uplifting feeling for him, because his family had never accepted that part of his life. Every relationship he had was hidden from his parents, mostly for the fact they didn't want it to tarnish their reputation, their family name, so he kept away from his family. Sitting down he thought about the idea, the freeing feeling and finally decided to pull out his phone and check through all of his notifications.

The overwhelming amount of support stung his eyes, clawed at his heart and knotted his stomach. It wasn't something he was accustomed to, while his few friends had been supportive it was different to have the support of people from Marco's family, the town, and even his students. He had to hide the welling tears in his eyes as he continued to go through his inbox and notifications. Bertholdt and Reiner had posted several times to his wall along with sending him messages. It gave him quite a laugh as Reiner mainly went to post that he knew it was going to happen because Marco always caught his prey to which Marco commented that he would always miss if he used a pickup line.

Everyone was pretty lax about the fact the two of them were together, but the most memorable post was probably from Marco's mother on his wall. She posted that she already loved him and that Mandy was expecting him. Just something small managed to make him smile so he figured he'd go look at Marco's public profile where the relationship was posted. There was no surprise that mostly every happy post was followed by the half-joking half-serious comments and posts about how sad it was that he was taken once again. Even if he there was some jealousy among it he knew he could handle it as long as Marco was there to back him up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, welcome back!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Marco had said he'd back by the time his planning period was rolling around so he had a little more than an hour and a half before that. The bell to dismiss first block had rang and his students dispersed, leaving their newest creations where they were supposed to lay. Before the second period kids came in Jean walked around the class as best as he could making sure everything was cleared up just fine. He headed over to his office grabbing his personal sketchbook and box of supplies. It had been a long time since anything had graced it's weathered pages, but he picked it up and put it under his arm against his crutch as he carried his things back to his desk.

By the time he was walking back some students were already taking their seats, bringing out their own sketchbooks waiting for him to project the image of the daily sketch on the smart board. When he made it back to his desk he pulled up the image on his computer for the few students already in the room while he marked them present in the roll then began pulling things from his supplies box. The inspiration to draw hadn't happened for a long time so he kept it locked away in his desk until it did happen. The sketches started out as faint lines across the musty faded pages, but soon began to take shape the faster the vision came into his head.

The tardy bell had long since rang, and the kids didn't really know what to think as they saw Jean sitting at his desk with pencils in his teeth and pens scattered across his desk. Furiously drawing out lines, students stopped what they were doing just to watch what he was doing. None of Jean's art was displayed on the walls of the class nor had anyone ever seen the work he had done, they couldn't help but be curious to what he was drawing and how good it would be. When he got the basic outlines down he looked up to see his students all staring at what he was doing to which he got a bit puzzled. He didn't think they'd pay attention to him drawing, he figured they'd be more preoccupied with gossip or texting on their phones.

After a quick check, he made sure to actually fill out his attendance sheet making sure that everyone was present. Once that was done he looked back down to his drawing, realizing that the small scale wasn't going to work out as well as he hoped so he would sketch it out in the most detail as possible before moving it up to a larger scale. Putting in grades for second and first block had been done so now he could get away with spending his time doing something that he actually wanted to do. Just as he picked up a pencil, his phone went off, forgetting that he had turned the ringer back on, every student in the class heard the ringtone he had set for when Marco called. Pony by Ginuwine rang though the cinderblock classroom, thankfully before it got to too many of the words but he could tell some of the students knew it anyway.

Holding up a finger he looked out as he answered "Excuse me, for a few minutes guys. Hey sweetheart, give me just a sec alright?" The words came casually out of his mouth before he realized that he had just called Marco sweetheart. The slight flush in his cheeks would have been barely noticeable but he could still feel the slight heat as he stepped out of the room, sliding his phone in his pocket so he could do so quicker. When he made it out of the room, he kept it propped open so he'd still have to be kind of quiet.

"Okay, I'm outside the room so what's up?" He spoke somewhat softly, just loud enough for Marco to hear him.

The honey-like voice came through the other end "Hey darlin', I was just gonna tell ya that I'm bringin' back some food so I hope your hungry. I also hope that sweet tooth of yours has kicked in."

"You're a saint, this makes a lot I'm gonna owe you for you know," Jean could already hear the snicker he was going to try to hold back.

"Oh, 'course I know. I can't _wait_ to cash out either, but I gotta run. I'll see ya in a few darlin'." Jean heard the click of the phone and rolled his eyes to himself before heading back into his classroom. As he entered the room, slipping past the door all eyes turned to him. He figured he knew why but he was more fascinated by the fact they all began to work on their projects without being told to. Once back at his seat he looked up to the kids and sat his tumbler at the front of his desk with his tape sign showing before lifting it to his lips.

After sitting it back down he addressed the class "Thank you guys for getting started without me having to tell you to." He went back to sketching, using watercolors to finish it up. Once it was finished he got up and wondered to the supplies cabinets where he found a larger sketch pad, stuffing it under his arm as he got back to the desk. After clearing a large section of the desk he set to work starting on the focal point of the piece, a large rusted birdcage with intricate swirling decorative pieces and an open, decrepit door falling off it's hinges. Barbed wire weaved through the bars snaking up them as the roses to the side gave way to the new blossoming hope that it displayed while off to the side a butterfly had stretched it's wings for the first time, clear of it's thorned cage. A split, fragile, shriveled chrysalis lay falling away from the bar it was previously attached to a symbol of it's former self falling away while it embraced it's new life.

The base of the drawing was almost complete, with no color added. What felt like seconds had been almost an hour as he continued to draw the piece, hand shaded in graphite dust, before he even managed to make it to adding the color. When he looked down to notice the time he leaned back in the chair and wiped his brow, smearing some of the graphite across his skin. There was around half an hour left in class so he knew it was getting time for Marco to show up. Clearing his throat he prepared for what he was about to say knowing that it was going to open up a can of worms.

"Alright guys, now don't get distracted but Marco's gonna be stopping by a bit before class ends." His voiced raised in volume to make sure everyone heard him.

"Mr. K I don't think it's gonna be us getting distracted! I still can't like, believe you and Marco are together!" Monica the redhead near the back of the room snapped her fingers as she smirked.

Jean smiled a bit "Haha, well you might be right but that's only because he's bringing me food."

The redhead grinned "It's nice to hear you laugh Mr. K! You can't just be in it for the food, I mean, _look_ at him!"

He leaned back in his chair as he shuffled his new art piece under some things on the desk "Trust me, I look at him a lot-"

"Yeah, you do. Hey, brought food." Marco came through the door carrying a brown bag, sitting it down on the desk as he put an arm at his waist.

Making it look as though he was whispering in his ear, he kissed Jean's cheek "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Mmhmm, you're welcome, so have they been good? No pokin' or proddin'?" Marco stepped behind him taking a seat in the computer chair still pulled up to his desk.

Jean shook his head "Ah, yeah, they've been good. Monica just knows that she should watch the things she says about you in my classroom from now on haha."

Marco made eye contact with the girl as he spoke "Oh, and just what was said 'bout lil ole me?"

She flushed up to her ears "Oh, uh, nothin' Marco...nothin' that I can repeat anyhow. Jean got _awful_ defensive though even raised his voice the other day."

As Marco turned his attention to Jean he rolled his eyes "It just.... happened.. to strike a nerve-" leaning into his ear he whispered "The only person that gets to talk about banging my dude like a screen door in a hurricane, is me."

"Haha I guess you learned your lesson Ms. Hassabourgh. Now you guys get back to work." Marco raised his eyebrows and the girl just sheepishly nodded, face evidently red from either embarrassment or blushing but Jean would have put money on both. Jean began scattering things around on his desk accidentally uncovering his sketches. Looking more than just slightly mortified Jean hurriedly shoved his books in his desk drawer trying to act like nothing had been hidden. There was a skeptical look coming from Marco but Jean just shook his head side to side for a slight moment in a silent warning of "don't ask". Obliging him for the moment Marco smiled and put his hand on Jean's knee and much to his surprise it was left there.

When the bell had rang and the students had all been out of the class for a few moments they began eating "Hey, Jean?"

Looking up from the french fry he had just shoved in his mouth he titled his head "Hmm?"

"You know now you _have_ to tell me what you were hiding earlier, consider it me calling in one of the things you owe me." Marco took a bite of his cheeseburger as he awaited his answer.

Swallowing hard, Jean's gaze fell to the drawer "I uh, I was drawing."

"Can I see it-" He didn't have a chance to even finish his sentence.

"No." The blunt, abrupt answer took him back a moment and Jean saw it on his face. "Sorry, I uh, I just don't show anyone what I do."

Marco's half smile made an appearance "Is that why even though you're an art teacher the walls ain't covered in your art? Even in your apartment, everythin' is black and white, devoid of most color and the decor is music. Nothin' art related is even in your apartment."

Jean groaned "Urgh, yeah, and there's a reason. It wasn't really accepted back home and I don't show anyone my sketchbooks."

"Why not?" Pushing the subject, Marco leaned forward extremely interested in what he had to say.

The apprehension and hesitation was clearly evident in his straining voice "......it's not a good story Marco...there are things about me you do not need to know."

Not taking that for answer Marco leaned closer to him, placing a hand on the side of his neck "Jean, there ain't _nothin'_ you can tell me that's gonna scare me off. I --want--- to know more about you, I wanna know the things that make you, you. I wanna know what you hate, your stupid habits, what you love, what drives you up to the ceilin', what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what I can do to help when you're sad, your good stories, your bad stories, they all make you, you, and I wanna see the you no one else gets to see. Ya ain't gotta put up a wall 'round me."

His words seemed to pierce his heart, no one had ever spoken to him in such a way that made him believe every word. It was like he knew exactly what he needed to hear but Jean was hiding things from him. While he took a bit to answer he was retreating into the dark recesses of his mind wondering if he could be honest without telling him the lucrative business he was involved in. As he thought it out he figured it wouldn't be lie if he just avoided that part of the business, if he avoided anything that would up to having to lie about what and who he actually was.

There was an expression on his face Marco couldn't place as he spoke, pulling open the drawer and removing his journal "My parents are lawyers...and we _hate_ each other. I've been hit more times than I can count and my bruises were always explained away as to not ruin the family reputation. I was put in an private academy when I was young, I wasn't around normal kids. Instead I was surrounded by brats that had their noses so stuck up in the damn air I thought I saw ice crystals forming. My family has a name to protect and suffice to say that as long I kept quiet and did as I was told things were fine. They didn't want a son, they wanted a mindless fucking marionette doll that they could pull the strings of. When my parent's found out I wanted to go to art school instead of law school well I picked up a very pretty new pattern of skin color called stripes and spots. Head to toe I was covered in bruises some from a punch, a slap, a fall to the floor, or a belt. I don't think that I ever understood until I was older but me being gay was like the final nail in my own coffin. They haven't accepted me who I am or what I wanted to do with my life for a very long time. They're the reason I have a law degree. I didn't want it but they paid for my college so I got it while double majoring and actually getting one of the degrees I wanted. I don't show anyone my art, it was the only escape I had from a very fucked up childhood and adolescence....this, was the first and last thing my sister ever got for me."

Marco stared at the worn leather bound book, a worn red tied strip of leather cord wrapped around it, and a message reading "Jean's Escape ~Love Anastasia" in silver standing out against the black material at the bottom "It's beautiful Jean."

"Thanks, it's going on it's third binding replacement so it's had a rough time. I got it when I was around 7 and I've filled hundred of pages since. Before you ask, no, they're not images of cheery flowers and hearts or rainbows. Suffice to say I was not in a good spot, mentally or emotionally for a very long time. I think today was honestly the first time in years that I've smiled and been called out on it. I know that I don't smile a lot, that's because I don't really have a reason to. When I draw or paint all my emotion transfers to the page, how I feel, what I think, it all goes into the image and sometimes it's good but most the things I've sketched in that book are not. I keep all my art put away, I don't want to see it when it's done nor do I want anyone else to see how I felt when I drew it. A lot of fucked up things came out of here, Marco, and a lot fucked up shit still swims around, mostly when I'm alone." Jean eyes darted around the room as he spoke, voice low, almost shaking as he thought about all the times he had holed himself up in his room and drawn out images that would make a horror movie fan cringe.

There was no ounce of hesitation in the kiss that found it's way to Jean's lips as Marco's hands went to the sides of his face preventing him from looking away "I'd like to think you gotta reason now, yeah? We all have painful memories, Jean, but our scars only tell us where we've been, not where we're going. You can't let anyone but yourself determine who you are or who you'll be. I'll be real honest, your parents seem like real fuckin' shitty people and I'm 'lible to knock your dad out if I ever see him. I used to be the sweetest kid you'd ever meet, all smiles, never hurt a fly, until I saw the day come where my step-dad laid a hand on my momma. I ain't that kid anymore, I grew up, and I grew up with a overwhelmin' sense of justice. I cannot abide useless people nor anyone that makes anyone hurt just for their satisfaction. I won't give up on wanting to see your art, vivacious or devoid of life, I still bet it's astounding and one day you're gonna show me. I'll make sure everythin' you feel from here on out will only inspire the most beautiful, vivid things you've ever created."

Something about the way Marco spoke, articulate and laced in southern sweetness, forced the true emotion behind his words "Marco, it's not that easy. I wish it was, but it's not. If there comes a day when I show you I hope for your sake that you're not squeamish. You know, if you did that you would be one of two of people to ever punch my father. I'm surprised you never looked me up in the system, figured out who I was."

"Who was the only one? I make it a point not to unless I have permission to do so, if I have your permission I will do it. I make it a point even in my job not to judge people for what they've done unless it's major such as murder so unless you're a serial killer or somethin' I don't think we'll have a problem." Marco smiled warmly, rubbing his thumbs under Jean's eyes keeping the welling tears from falling down his face.

"Me. When I left, I took a tooth or two with me. If you want to look me up, here, I'll save you the trouble." His eyes were cold, empty as he spoke before turning to his computer and looking up Warren and Vicky Kirschtein of Seattle, Washington. Turning his attention to the screen Marco's eyes widened, realizing that Jean came from a horrible situation. On the articles they looked like such a glamorous couple, the two big time white collar criminal lawyers of Seattle dealing with some of the largest high profile cases from across the states. It blew his mind as to how they could stand there and look so perfect when they were far from it, it had always twisted Jean's stomach. Leaning back in his chair he let Marco take the mouse and scroll through the numerous cases, the scumbags they got off, and how good they were at their jobs. Even in the personal articles and interviews that he skimmed through Jean was never mentioned only the loss of their daughter was brought up. It was almost like he didn't exist but the article that killed his older sister was dredged up. She had apparently died of an accident while out on the lake but the look on Jean's face when he saw it said otherwise.

Turning back to him Marco could only shake his head but Jean shrugged "Mommy and daddy's second mistake apparently. I got reminded of that a lot but a woman such as my mother couldn't have had an abortion, how would that have looked on her reputation? Their reputation is what led them to cover up Ana's death. There was no "accident", Anastasia Victoria Kirschtein killed herself at the age of 17 and I was only 8. I didn't understand what happened for a bit, but I remember hearing them talk about covering it up. Nothing good could come from people hearing such a dreadful thing about the family. It might make them look bad they said so they covered it up as a bad accident and now they get to cash in on the _tragic, unjust, loss_ of their young daughter. Kirschtein Criminal Law Offices is my inheritance but I don't want it and I'm not taking it. I refused to be like those people now I'm doing what I want to do and it feels....freeing."

"I am so sorry Jean. If you're a mistake, that mistake was the best thing they've ever done and will do apparently. I like this, I know more about you, before it was just like this gapin' hole in the knowledge I had about you. I had noticed when my momma asked about your family you froze up, but now I know why. Don't worry I don't mind this, not one dang bit. I just get to spend a lot of time trying to make you smile. I'm gonna make you smile so often that your cheeks get tired." Marco kissed him again and he could feel the corners of Jean's lips curving ever so slightly. No one had ever been so serious about it, since every other time people heard he was a bit more than negative, he was depressed, no one wanted to deal with it. With a few years it had gotten better but there were always bad days, the self-loathing, the lack of will to do anything would just completely take over.

The art he was drawing now was happy, or at least it was an expression of the freedom he said he had felt. His final inked piece on the smaller version in the bound sketchbook was the word "fly" in a banner floating around the bottom of the cage hooked around the roses. He actually believed he could show him the good one when it was finished but the darker ones would take much longer for him to show. Even at that moment he wanted to pull open the drawer and show him what he was working on. After a few moments he decided that he'd add on to the image in his head and he'd show him once it was done and it was worthy of being seen by someone other than himself. It would be a major step for him but he thought that if it was Marco just maybe he could do it.

"I look forward to that, but I need to take these back to my office." Jean rose from his chair to pick up his sketch pads but Marco stopped him grabbing them for him.

"Mmm, mhmm, I bet you do so I'll carry 'em for ya." He smiled and put them under his arm as he walked off to open Jean's office door for him. Laughing to himself, Jean caught up with him and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door so Marco could hold it open for him. Once he walked over to the desk, Marco took a seat on the small leather loveseat to the left of the desk while Jean stashed away his art and locked the drawer once they were inside. When Jean was moving past Marco grinned slyly and stood, dragging him from his crutches and near the couch landing dangerously onto the plush loveseat

"You idiot! I almost landed on my ankle!" Jean sent a hard slap to his chest.

Marco only smiled in response "Oh, but you landed on cushy me instead. _Lucky you_."

Jean picked up on the tone as his voice dropped "Marco.....we both know there really isn't _any_ fat on you so can't really call you cushy."

"Have you seen my thighs? I think they got some jiggle." His grin gave him chills as he adjusted himself to prevent him from putting weight on his ankle.

Sitting in his lap, on his knees, Jean crossed his arms and huffed "Hmph. I don't think so. Marco....what are you aiming at?"

There was a slight shoulder shrug "I dunno, maybe I just wanted to have ya to myself in a more... _intimate_ environment."

Closing the distance between them Jean's lips brushed his ear "Is _this_ what you had in mind?

"Mmm, maybe. I think we can make it a bit interestin' if I call in one of those favors about right now...watcha think? Let me make ya feel a bit better." His hands slid around to his hips before dropping to grope his ass while he pressed a slow kiss into the curve of his neck.

"M-Marco...I can get in a lot of trouble for this...." A ragged breath left his lips as Marco's hands moved upwards to push his blazer from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor"

His lips vibrated lightly against his skin "Then I guess it's a good thing that everyone knows ya don't come in here."

"Someone could come--" Jean shivered as he continued, sliding his hands into the back of his slacks.

"Won't be you if ya don't hush...'s up to you, baby...we still got 35 minutes to kill so I don't think no one's gonna be disturbin' us." The silk, lust laden voice began gnawing away at his senses.

Feeling his heated lips against his skin, hearing his deepened, alluring voice by his ear began to send his brain through a loop but he pushed it far from his mind "Then let me be the one to help you this time...after all _you're_ the one calling in a favor." The switch in his head flipped as he pressed his lips to Marco's neck, nibbling lightly at the skin while his fingers twisted in his hair. As Marco's mouth opened to protest the act Jean rolled his eyes and stole his lips before they could form the words. He didn't seem to be adverse to the idea once Jean's tongue slipped past his lips, taking control of everything and leaving him to just sit back and enjoy himself. His hand slid down his chest, feeling every curve, dip, and line of his taut muscle beneath the shirt he was wearing as it slipped to the drawstring of the grey sweatpants. A low groan was stifled into their kiss as Jean's fingertips dove beneath his waistband trailing along it, tugging it up teasingly.

As the hand at his jaw slid back to his neck, Jean let his hand glide down between Marco's thighs. Gently pawing at the slightly damp fabric, Jean smirked into the kiss as he heard a low exhale pass through his nose. Marco broke the kiss leaning his head back on the couch as Jean coiled his fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly as he heard ragged pants leaving his lips. A light chuckle fell from Jean's mouth as a sense of superiority flooded over him. He increased his speed then stopped suddenly, causing a whine to sound from Marco's lips. Both his hands slid to his hips pulling down both his pants and boxers to his knees as Jean managed to slide down onto his knees.

Marco snapped his eyes open and glanced down as he saw Jean grinning "Don't worry, my knees are fine." There was a bad joke to be made in there but he decided to pass and let Jean do what he was obviously planning on. With a sigh he leaned his head back and pushed his fingers through Jean's buzzed hair, letting his fingers find their way to the ends of the longer hair. As the ends tangled in his fingers it was all he could do to keep himself from coming unglued while Jean teased him. Replacing his hand with lips and tongue Jean danced the tip of his tongue up Marco's length noticing how he tensed as he made the smallest motions. It was almost as if he was playing a game with him, waiting, testing his patience, seeing how long it would take him before the proud Marco Bodt, begged him to let him come.

Even without the aid of his tongue rings he knew that he'd be putty before he even really got started. Feeling his body shake and tense as he swirled his tongue around him, he chuckled a bit, then moved his attention elsewhere. He let his hand make long, slow strokes while he nuzzled against his thigh, leaving clusters of deep purple hickies against his tanned, freckled skin. Nipping at his apparently sensitive skin as he moved, Jean once again let his mouth do the talking. Before doing anything he stopped and kissed the tip of his cock, letting his tongue flick over the slit then slid his tongue down his length. Marco shivered, clutching Jean's hair and exhaling a ragged series of pants.

"F-fuckin' cock tease." The words echoed in the room as they left on exasperated pants.

Jean laughed, adding a seductive hint to the already deepened tone of his voice "Haha, maybe I am. Why don't you tell me what it is that you want then?"

Opening heavily lidded eyes Marco glanced down at him running his thumb over Jean's chin "...I want you to stop teasin' me and put that tantalizin' mouth of yours back to work so I can ruin those perfect lips." In a teasing show he licked his lips and kept his eyes locked as he lowered his mouth around his cock. Marco's fingers rushed back to his hair as they knotted around the hair that was long enough to weave through his fingers after watching the erotic display. Taking all of him in his mouth was a feat even to him, which Jean wasn't even sure if he could have done it until he had. Feeling his cock bump against the back of Jean's throat his hips bucked up on instinct, surprising Jean but not throwing him off the extreme rhythm he created.

As he slid up and down and rolled with the buck of his hips Jean focused on making quick work of reducing Marco to a series of whimpers and moans. The sounds rolling from his lips were like music to his ears as he continued, increasing his pace. Marco muscles tightened, his toes curled and he suddenly gasped as Jean hollowed his cheeks increasing the amount of pressure behind his motions. Knowing that it had the desired effect, Jean laughed internally. A guttural groan escaped his lips while Jean continued to push him closer and closer to his climax.

"Ngh...--Jean-- I'm-" Marco bit his lips and tightened his fingers almost painfully in Jeans hair as his apex was rapidly encroaching. He tried to pull Jean back as he ignored his warning of the upcoming orgasm but he refused and pushed forward. His body shuddered signaling his release as the tepid, thick, sticky liquid clung to his tongue as it slowly slid down his throat. Jean pulled back wiping his lips with his forefinger as he looked up to see the heavy rise and fall of Marco's chest. Marco reached down and pulled up his sweats before leaning down to frame Jean's cheek and shake his head.

A proud smile crept onto his face as he winked "That was _fast_." Marco grumbled and got up from the couch grabbing Jean's crutches from the floor and handing them to him as he helped pull him up. Once he was significantly balanced Marco slung his arms around his waist and kissed the crook of his neck. Dragging him back down on the couch, he laid out horizontally and scooted as far back as he could allowing room for Jean to lay at his side. Raising a skeptical eyebrow Jean sat and turned to lay on his side as Marco draped his arm over his hips and returned to nuzzle against his neck. The two stayed in a close embrace eventually drifting off into a deep sleep, only awoken once they heard the tardy bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a while <3 UPDATE: So I have internet access, and that issue was resolved.....however, my problem of Carpal Tunnel has not been. I have an appointment for tests and talks of surgery on my right (dominant) hand 6/6/16 at 9am. I will be sure to update you all on the prospects of my prognosis <3 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a month since I updated this and that means it was lucky enough to be the fic to get the chapter update this month. My right hand has only worsened since my appointment for further testing, steroid injections, and to set the surgery date isnt for another month. The pain now goes all the way up to my shoulder so I don't even write 1k words a day. I hope you guys don't fault me too much xD Please enjoy the chapter, and I'll be sure to see you guys again soon <3 I promise.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, 
> 
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

Jean immediately tried to spring up from the couch but only succeeding in almost falling over. If it hadn't been for Marco grabbing his arm and yanking him back to the couch he would have toppled over. Marco yawned and tossed him his blazer as he sat up. Scrambling to fix his disheveled appearance, Jean rose from the couch and threw on his blazer while Marco got up and stood in front of him to fix his tie. After running his fingers through his hair, Jean walked out of the office first leaving Marco in the room. When he pushed the door open all eyes turned to him and followed him as he went up to his desk to sit down and take roll. Several minutes passed between Jean putting up the daily drawing and the kids all turning their focus to him.

"What? You're all looking at me all weird. Is there something on my face?" Jean rolled his eyes from behind his computer as he addressed the class.

"Mr. K, we've never seen you in your office before. Most of us just think there's like a black hole in there." A tall, shaggy brunette boy with amber eyes shook the hair from his eyes as he spoke.

Jean sighed and moved into view "Well, Joey, there is no black hole in my office. I was sketching something and I keep my sketchbooks and personal art supplies locked in my desk."

A thin girl with dirty blonde hair turned her head as a loud sound came from his office "Uh, Mr. K, a black hole may not be in your office but something else totally _is._ "

Slamming his palm against his forehead, Jean met the girl's sapphire eyes "Ah, well, yes there is Caitlyn. Marco is actually sleeping on the couch, he didn't sleep a lot since he was working last night so he decided to rest. Do try to keep the noise level down."

She grinned "Uh huh, I still can't believe you two sat there with a straight face yesterday and described each other to us and none of us got it."

"That's because one of us is a much better story teller than the other. My degree is in art not creative writing." At his comment he crossed his arms as the office door opened.

Marco yawned and leaned in the door "My degree is actually in criminal justice and forensics, and I was tellin' the truth, thank you very much."

Jean sent him a glare "Oh well, my mistake. Welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauty but you should go back to sleep. You've got work in a few hours."

Shuffling over to the desk Marco smiled and turned to the students "Close your eyes kids." Some kids laughed and some closed their eyes as Marco walked over to Jean whispering into his ear "I didn't get my good morning kiss. I'm not doin' anythin' 'til I get it either."

Moving back from the heated breath rushing over his skin he stared back him "Are you sure about that?" Marco shrugged and went in for a kiss, gently placing his hand on his cheek as he lifted his jaw just a fraction of an inch. Allowing the kiss for a second Jean leaned in and then leaned back.

Kissing his forehead, Marco then stared him in the eyes "Thank ya. Oh, and I hope ya still got that sweet tooth, 'cause I brought cake."

"I'm not letting you bribe me with cake, Marco. Now, would you do me a favor and go get my leather sketchbook for me?" Smiling, he tilted his head to the side and Marco nodded. Once he got to the door Jean tossed him the keys and he disappeared into the room for several minutes only returning once he had the black leather book in his hands. Trusting him enough to even touch the book without his eyes trained on him like a hawk was a big step, but he knew he made the right choice when the tie around it hadn't been touched. He sat down and took the book from Marco's hands gently as Marco found the two square styrofoam boxes each with a piece of cake inside. Handing him a fork as Marco sat down he balanced both boxes in his hands, letting Jean choose which box he wanted.

He shrugged and pointed to the one in his left hand so he placed it down in front of him. Opening with a bit of caution, he revealed a piece of two layered red velvet cake with cream cheese icing, perfectly piped across the top. Only having the dessert once or twice in his life he dug his fork into the smallest end, taking a small piece of it and eating it. Marco seemed to be waiting on his reaction as the fork went past his lips, while he ate the first bite of his own cake slice. Jean nodded happily but leaned over Marco's shoulder to see what Marco had been eating but instead of being met with a sight of cake he was met by Marco's lips against his.

The soft, building heat of his lips would have entranced him in that moment had it not been for the taste lingering on his lips. Marco had meant well by the kiss, maybe as a means of "guess the cake" but it was about to turn into something far worse. Pulling back as soon as the sweet tropical taste registered in his brain Jean immediately slammed his hand on the desk alerting all the students and confusing Marco. His breathing was shallow as he stared wide eyed at the floor for several minutes until he quickly leaned over to the bottom desk drawer and fumbled through it's contents.

Marco grabbed his shoulders "Jean, what's goin' on?!"

Looking back at him he feigned a smile "Oh nothing, I dunno, _anaphylaxis_ probably."

"What?! An allergic reaction to what?" Shaking his head frantically Marco eyes hurriedly scanned the room for possible allergens.

"Idiot. I'm only allergic to one thing, coconut. Whatever cake you-"

Smacking himself Marco looked over to him and slid the cake over into view "I didn't know. Do you have an epi pen?"

Annoyance growing louder as he eyed the white three layered piece of coconut cake "Yes, I do. It's in this damn drawer." By this point students were whispering loudly among themselves as they stared in a mix of horror and awe at the events unfolding in front of them. Marco rushed out of the seat and began combing through the drawer searching for the bright yellow end of the epi pen, finding it quickly, popping the cap off and shrugging as Jean scrunched his eyes and awaited the sharp pain in his thigh. Everyone gasped, a few screamed as Marco plunged the needle into his thigh and administered the medication, proceeding to quickly call up Christa.

It didn't take long for the small blonde to come bursting into the classroom "Oh my god, Jean, are you okay? Can you breathe? Hives? Itching, teary eyes?"

Jean swatted her hands away "I'm fine. I used the pen as a precaution, I'll be alright. I've also got some benadryl in the desk."

"You _need_ to go to the hospital, even if you think your fine." Christa folded her arms as she puffed out her chest.

Marco grabbed him by the arm "You're damn well goin' to the damn hospital if I gotta pick ya up, throw ya over my shoulder and carry you there. Christa tell Bert, and stay in here until someone can come watch the class. He's leavin' early."

"Dammit, Marco, no I'm **not**. I'll go after school, it can wait! I'm not dying, my throat isn't swelling, and I'm only itchy. Calm down. Christa would you please take him out of the room when you go? I can't exactly think with him trying to throw me over his shoulder like I'm a...damn what do you people say down here, a hay bale? I don't know, just do something with him. I've got some benadryl so I'll be alright. Kids, I apologize for scaring you but it'll be alright, let's just get back to----MARCO DARIEN BODT YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Jean was casually addressing his students when Marco shook his head and dropped to his knees picking Jean up mid-thigh and casually throwing him over his shoulder just as he said he would.

Students were dying of laughter as Marco very sternly replied with "Jean Vincent Kirschtein you'd better stop strugglin' or Ima drop you flat on your fat ass. Ya ain't exactly light. Kids, Ms. Reiss is in charge be good to her, or you'll hear from both of us tomorrow, got it? Good, now Christa do please tell Bert that this was an actual medical emergency." Once he grabbed Jean's crutches he headed off down the hallway as Jean struggled against him. He was refusing to set him down on his feet and let him walk knowing that he would try his damnedest to walk off and get back to his classroom. After a few moments Jean stopped struggling and Marco let him down once they were in the parking lot by the car.

He placed his crutches in the back seat and let him maneuver his own way into the passenger seat of the car. It was very clear that Jean was beyond the point of furious at Marco's actions but Marco wasn't going to say anything to antagonize him. With Jean silently fuming with his arms folded over his chest in the passenger seat, Marco was trying to keep his focus on driving thanking the gods that the Emergency room was only a few minutes from the school. He didn't know how he was going to handle Jean's attitude when it came to it and he knew that he had been in the wrong for dragging him out of the classroom in the way he had but he also knew that Jean would know he needed to go to the hospital after having an allergic reaction to something, at least he had hoped.

Jean refused his help when they got to the emergency room and walked into the waiting room by himself "I don't need any more of your fucking help today." The line shocked him but he decided to stay behind at the car letting him deal with it himself, thankful that he actually agreed to go in. He had hoped Annie was working, which she most likely was, but if she was he'd be able to make sure that he was fine and he wasn't just saying it so he would feel better about being the one to make him react. It was all his fault, he knew that, and that was the reason he was acting the way he was but Jean didn't know that at least not yet. He had to be sure to tell him when he came out of the ER.

When his name was called in the waiting room, he had been turning the plastic band around his wrist gently scratching at his reddening skin. He knew that he was reacting still, even if it was just a little bit he knew that in the back of his mind it was a good call. He also knew that it could have waited an hour and a half most likely but he wasn't going to focus on that train of thought so much as he hobbled his way into the room. After waiting for a few minutes the doctor entered his room, and he was not very excited about seeing the familiar sharp face framed by pale blonde hair and accented by the pointed blue eyes. Annie walked over to him with a slight roll of her eyes and exasperated sigh.

"Alright, what'd you do this time?" Her tone was flat, almost bored as she mused over the file in her hands.

Jean shrugged "Not me, my lovely boyfriend tried to kill me.....via coconut and anaphylaxis."

Annie's eyes widened slightly as she turned to him "What symptoms are you feeling?"

"I used my epi pen so I'm fine...for the most part. I'm getting pretty itchy, but that's about it. I was carried out of my classroom and forced here so I guess just tell me I'm fine so I can leave." Jean shook his head as a bit of pain throbbed in his chest.

Rushing over Annie put her stethoscope to his chest "Actually, you're not fine. You've got hypotension, you need to be admitted. I'm going to call Marco, and we're going to start you on an epinephrine drip right now." Jean didn't have a moment to think before a nurse was coming into the room and putting a needle into his hand. The feeling of having to be in the hospital was not something he wanted to deal with, he hated hospitals, he hated doctors and everything that came with it especially the poking and prodding. If he hadn't felt like a pin cushion before he definitely did after there was an I.V. in him. Annie back in a few seconds later and began conducting a physical exam just to make sure everything else was fine and he wasn't exhibiting any other symptoms.

When she was done Jean adjusted the gown he had slipped into and sat on the edge of the bed "So, tell me why exactly I have to stay."

"Because, you damned idiot, if we don't watch you right now you can go into ischemia or have a heart arrhythmia. In laymen's terms the possibilities of the oxygen and blood getting to your heart stopping, or the chances of your heart beating wrong are very high right now. I also noticed a bit of swelling in your throat and your skin is still reddening so we're going to put you on supplemental oxygen as well. The chances of an allergic reaction coming back after an emergency shot of epinephrine are very high, it's not always a single reaction. Symptoms can rebound, returning hours or even days after you use your epi-pen so we'll be checking in on you very regularly." Annie pointed her right index finger at him as she moved behind the bed pulling a clear tube from a white wire basket and connecting it to the oxygen spout. She wrapped it over his head letting him place it in his nostrils as she adjusted it under his chin.

To say that he wasn't thrilled would have been a drastic understatement and just as he got settled there was a light knock at the door "Jean?"

Marco walked through the door much to Jean's obvious disdain "Annie call you, did she?"

"She did but I didn't think that they were gonna to have to admit ya over night. Do you want me to get ya anythin'?" His voice was gentle, sincere, yet there was a slight softness that he attributed to guilt.

Jean crossed his arms and shook his head "Well if you had actually listened to me then I wouldn't be in this situation.....but I also wouldn't have known that my symptoms would come back and the chances of having some heart problems are pretty high. There's a "no shit" response to the fact I'm not happy with the way you fucking carried me out of my own classroom, while I understand why you did it, I'm still pissed."

Walking over, he took a seat on the edge of the bed "That's fine. I know I didn't do it in the best way but it was the quickest way to get your ass out of there and in here. I _am_ sorry, though darlin'."

"If you weren't so hot I'd be able to hold a grudge, damn those fucking doe eyes." Narrowing his eyes, Jean put his hands down and shook his head a bit.

Marco leaned forward pressing a kiss to his forehead "I'll be thankful then, and now I know I have something to use to my advantage. I know you aren't feeling the best, that's all my fault and I _promise_ I'll make it up to ya."

Scowling as his lips were pressed against his forehead Jean pulled Marco by his collar "You better, you can start now."

Allowing their lips to touch for a moment, Marco pulled back "That's not a good idea, don't forget you're attached to a heart monitor due to having heart problems."

"And I have a tube pumping oxygen up my nose, does it look like I care?" Jean grinned and pulled the collar of Marco's shirt in a short jerk letting his connect his lips to Marco's as he ran his other hand into his hair.

"Can you two _not_ makeout every five seconds? Don't do anything that'll make your heart beat abnormally, so don't fuck in here alright? Let me just say that again, Marco, do not fuck him in my hospital." Annie pushed open the door, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she witnessed their display of affection

Jean groaned "Argh, seriously, you do realize I'm injured right? We didn't plan on having sex in here, you think neither of us can restrain ourselves for a night? We're not a couple of horny teenagers."

Marco chuckled, kissing him on the forehead as he stood up trying to hide his amusement "Mmhmmm, well maybe you didn't plan on it, and we both know that last one is _partly_ true. I'll get out of your hair, Annie, take care of him for me. I gotta go get ready for work baby, but I'll stop by on my break if you're up and know that you'll be out of school tomorrow so I'll call Bert. Annie you mind sendin' in his documentation to the school?"

She shook her head "I suppose I'll try my best to make sure he doesn't die and I'll send his papers to the school. Get out of here before my nurses find you here."

"I don't think they feel like competing now that I've announced to the world I ain't single anymore so you ain't gonna have a problem there. Bye, darlin', I'll stop by later. Annie, I fully expect to be let in later." Marco gave her a split second serious expression before walking out the door.

Her response was a slight shrug "Tell him visiting hours end at 10 and if he tries to use his cop shit to get in make sure he bribes me with coffee if he plans on that working."

"You really think he's going to listen to me? Not only did he about kill me, he was also the one to stab me in the thigh, then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the car against my own will. I don't think he'll be listening to either of us when it comes to my health." Thoroughly exhausted from the day's never ending drama he just pushed a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

Annie nodded "Sounds about right. Don't let him fool you, that kid has been through hell all while wearing that fake ass smile he thinks has everyone fooled. Marco is a good guy, who has been more through more than you know yet. Ever say I said that and I'll deny it. Get some rest, Jean, we'll be in and out for a little bit just checking on stuff."

"...Thanks, I promise you I won't tell him. I mean, there are many things I won't be telling anyone after today. You've seen me naked, I think that shouldn't leave this room either." He gave her a light smile as he joked.

She shuddered "If I wasn't gay before I _definitely_ am now."

Jean saw a fraction of a smile curve her normally stoic face "Ahh...wait, what the hell's that supposed to mean? I've got a banging body, thanks."

Annie shrugged her shoulders "Meh, whatever you wanna believe, but just know I've also seen Marco naked. One of you _is_ better than the other and he has a tan and freckles." There was another hint of a curled lip on her face as she walked out of the room leaving him to stew in his own screwy emotions. Grabbing his phone, he decided to play around for a bit to kill time knowing that it would be a good while before he'd be able to do anything, and he had just wished he could have graded the kids final projects so that he could get them into the computer because not grading any for a day honestly put him farther behind than just one day. His next few hours in the hospital would pass rather slowly so he logged onto this Facebook hoping to pass the time. He couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions as he logged on and the first things he saw were kids posting on Marco's wall asking if he was alright and his response was to make a large status about it.

**_"Marco Bodt - To those of you wondering how Jean is doing: he will be alright but he's having to stay the night in the hospital. Be sure to send him lots of love, and for his students be sure to not give him a hard time alright? He does a lot for you guys, the last thing he needs right now is all y'all hitting him with a million questions. If you have anything you need to ask, message me and I'll deal with it accordingly. Thanks."_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so yeah, I've been working a little on the story but this chapter has been done for a bit. You'll notice I'll be updating the tags more as more chapters release. The plot twist coming has really added on to the chapter length so you'll notice I put up 45 chapters in total. That is a big guess right now, but at MOST, it will have 45. My guess is more around 40, but sometimes characters do what they want.
> 
>  
> 
> 22350 - suspicious vehicles  
> 23103 - speeding  
> 10-4 - affirmative, okay  
> 503 - auto theft

On the way to the apartment his phone wouldn't stop buzzing so once he arrived to the apartment he removed it from his pocket and examined what it was causing it to vibrate so frequently. Jean's students were sending him messages and posting to his Facebook wall asking him if he was going to be okay after the stunt in the classroom. He couldn't help but smile a little bit thinking that his students were so fond of him that they were actually worried for him. Quickly he typed out a status addressing the issue tagging Jean in the status to make sure that all his friends knew that any questions could be directed to him. He didn't know what Jean would think of it, but he thought that it would be the best way to combat the multitude of questions on his current status of health.

After getting into the apartment he took a hot shower and decided to get dressed for work even though he'd have another hour to wait until it would be time to clock in. There was a long night ahead of him knowing that being up for longer than 24 hours would start to take a toll on him. He'd still have to be up to pick up Jean from work so the next few days were going to be rough on him as his schedule tried to correct itself. While thinking about how much sleep he was going to lose, he couldn't help but think that it was all worth it. If it was for Jean it was already worth losing a little sleep, in fact, he had other plans for losing sleep when it came to Jean.

Laughing at his own tasteless joke, he still couldn't fathom that Jean had agreed to go out with someone like himself. Jean was everything he could have ever hoped for and he'd be sure to let him know through everything he planned to do. Marco enjoyed doting on the person he was with but Jean had yet to really see that side of him so he began planning for the end of the month. To say that he didn't plan on leaving his bedroom for 24 hours after the parade would have been an understatement but then he remembered that he couldn't do that. He began formulating ideas for after the rodeo but he imagined he'd be tired, then the thought came that he couldn't do it Monday through Friday because Jean had to work.

His frustration at not being able to come up with a time to spend with Jean was replaced by the eventual thinking that if he could goad him into making the first move then he could do as he pleased. Wanting to sleep with the man he was dating shouldn't be be so damn hard to plan for then he realized he sounded like a teenage girl. A flush quickly found it's way to his cheeks as he thought that that no one had ever made him feel that way. There was something about Jean that just made him lose all his senses and he couldn't quite place why, but he found that to be part of his charm. He brought something out in him that no one else had in a very long time.

When the hour passed he was on his way to work, clocking in within a few moments of arriving. It wasn't long before he already had a call to get to, and that would not be the last of the night. By the fourth hour of his shift he had already dealt with more drunks than he cared to deal with and with a domestic abuse call that turned out to be completely wrong. It wasn't often that he went out on calls that made him laugh but that had been a good one. After the fist several calls he was already tired and wanted to be done for the night, solely for the reason that he had been texting Jean while he was parked on a back road using the excuse he was fishing for speeders.

**_From: Jean_ **  
_I hate you do you know what you did_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_Yeah, baby I know. I'm sorry. Look, I'll come by on my break._

**_From: Jean_ **  
_You better be sorry with food and annie said bring her coffee_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_Alright, I will. Hospital food that bad?_

**_From: Jean_ **  
_You ate it for like a year you tell me_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_Alright, you got me it was shit. I'll bring over some coffee and some pizza._

**_From: Jean_ **  
_You're an angel and a devil but im not sure which you're more of yet_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_Do you wanna find out?_

**_From: Jean_ **  
_Yeah I do but I want to sleep and not feel so damn shitty first_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_Go to sleep, I'll see you when I get there. You've got a few hours to nap._

**_From: Jean_ **  
_Okay see you then be safe at work please_

**_To: Jean_ **  
_I'm always safe baby, until then._

He couldn't help but grin at the series of texts from Jean. The man jumped topics like a monkey but the way he always told him to be safe at work always put a smile on his face. His job was dangerous but it wasn't most of the time, the only dangerous parts were the times he got called out on certain types of calls, or when he did random traffic stops. The unknown dangers lurking of having to pull someone over who's more than a _bit_ inebriated can go south in more ways than one and the was the most dangerous part of the job in his opinion. As he was thinking of the subject a car sped past his car while he was waiting behind the billboard at the top of the hill. Had the driver been going just a few miles over the speed limit he wouldn't have stopped him, he had better things to do with his night, but when he was clocked going 83 miles an hour in a 45 miles per hour zone he wasn't getting out of it.

Flipping on his blue lights and sirens in the fraction of a second and began after the silver Honda. It didn't him very long to catch up to him as he was driving pretty fast himself, but it was clear that the driver did not have it in his mind to slow down or even stop.

Grabbing the radio he called it in "743, I got a 22350 - 23103 out back on Chapman Mill, silver Honda, plate reads Charlie-Whiskey-Sierra 4523."

There was a momentary static coming over the radio before there was an answer "10-4 823, looks like a '99 Silver Honda Civic, it's registered to a Beulah Callahan age 71, from Macon County. I think you got a 503. You need backup?"

"Negative, should be alright. Ain't my first rodeo. Looks like we're turnin' on All Healing Springs, keep you updated."

"10-4" With the focus on the now stolen car, because he was certain that 71 year old Mrs. Callahan was not driving so fast two counties over, he tried his best to get around the car. Without much luck, he knew he had to wait until they got to the end of the road where he knew a wide turn would be coming. It was possible to side bar, and get around his car in the curve however it would be extremely dangerous if someone happened to be coming into the other lane. Deciding it to be worth the hazard he pushed his patrol faster, going into the opposite lane as he noticed the beginning of the curve approaching. Once he pulled a little ahead of the speeding car he did the one thing he knew that would get the car off the road: nudge the front of the vehicle into going off the road. It obviously wasn't the safest tactic in the book, by hell it worked and the silver Civic skidded off the road driving off into the open field.

It was more than apparent that Marco was going to have to follow after him into the field so he pursued the vehicle. The car came to a stop and the driver jumped from the damaged car, fleeing on foot through the field. In most instances an officer would call for back up as instructed when they began training at the academy, but he wasn't most officers and this guy had already pissed him off. Not being from the county put the man at a disadvantage especially when he hadn't seen the bright yellow " **K-9 UNIT** " letters on the side of the back windows. Anubis was anxious, and his radical driving had made him a bit uneasy but he knew once he came to a stop that he'd be back on his feet.

The man might have had a good head start on him but he wasn't going to be the only one running after him. Once they stopped Marco got out of the car announcing himself and Anubis as a canine officer, and that if he did not willingly come to him they would be going for him. After a few seconds of silence, he grabbed Anubis' leash, hooked it to his collar and took him to the abandoned car letting him sniff the car to gain the suspect's scent. Within seconds Anubis was dragging him off into the nearby woods, dodging patches of bramble and heavily thorned underbrush. He was less than thrilled at his current situation but he knew he could certainly get the man himself without needing anyone to get involved with the potentially dangerous suspect.

Anubis began growling, bearing his shining white canines as he drug Marco down a steep embankment leading to a small creek and a storm tunnel. He head the sound of splashing as it hit the tunnel, meaning this was where his suspect thought best to hide. Once in front of the tunnel, Marco shined his mag light into the tunnel illuminating it to see the muddied mess of a young man hunched over in the tunnel. The man's wild eyes met Marco's for a split second before he turned and tried to run to the other side of the tunnel to escape him.

"That ain't a wise idea, kid! If you run, I will be forced to pursue you. I may not be faster than you but I ain't gotta be. If you run, I will unleash this dog. He ain't a fan of runners, and let me tell you kid he's faster than you. Come quietly and we can settle this," yelling at the top of his lungs he pleaded for the kid to make it easier on himself but it would have seemed the last thing on his mind was being caught. He ignored Marco and turned to run so Marco slipped his index finger at Anubis's collar, freeing him from his leash. Marco announced that he was releasing the dog a little late, not even giving the kid a chance to escape the tunnel as Anubis' large paws padded against the mud.

Mud splashed under his boots as he ran after the two watching as Anubis lunged for the kid's forearm, taking him down quickly. As the kid wrestled with the dog, he noticed a gleam of a silver in the kid's hand: a knife. To some it may have been stupid to risk himself for his dog, but it wasn't a decision that needed a second thought. Marco caught up to him quickly pushing Anubis aside as the kid's left hand jutted out, slashing his right bicep as he pinned him to the ground. So much was happening that he hadn't noticed the blood seeping into his uniform, he only slammed the kid's hand against the ground causing the knife to fall from his hand. Flipping the young man over onto his stomach, Marco pulled his handcuffs from his belt cuffing him quickly, squeezing the metal around his wrists a bit tighter for good measure.

Before leaving the area Marco grabbed the knife he had thrown from his hands, folding it up and putting it into his pocket without giving it a second glance. Once he was on his feet and he had pulled the suspect to his feet Anubis came to his side, growling as he stayed to the other side of him. Marco dragged him up the slippery bank and hauled him back to the car before he thought of radioing in the collar. Pushing in the receiver on his radio at his chest he made sure to tell them that he was bringing in the driver of the car. After catching his breath he patted down the kid and made sure that nothing else he was carrying would hurt him or Anubis. There was no identification nor anything else on him, meaning he had to have been escaping something. His clothes were tattered and torn, all black sweats and his shoes were a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Alright, kid, you know very dang well that you're being arrested and taken to the station. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" With a nod from the kid he placed him into the backseat moving Anubis to the front seat with him, buckling him into the seat. The drive back to the station took quite a while, silence was to be expected however he heard the kid mumbling the song on the radio so he turned it up a bit. As he glanced in the rearview mirror he caught the hint of an appreciative smile.

Once back at the station Levi met him at the door, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed "Bodt! What the hell! _Two words_ : BACK UP. USE IT NEXT TIM--You're _cut,_ Marco, we need to get you to the hospital and the damn brat needs to be looked at too. Can you drive alright?"

Marco winced as the captain raised his voice, then looked to his arm as he noticed the thick, sticky crimson liquid beginning to run to his fingertips "oh, I didn't feel it, can't be too deep I'll be alright. I drove here, I can drive a bit up the road. We need to get this punk's prints, he didn't have any identification on him, so have somebody print him and I'll be his escort. Anubis got him on the arm so I know he's got a least one injury and speaking of Anubis you know someone's gonna have to watch him while I go."

Levi cringed as someone took the kid to a desk to begin pulling his prints "You know it _won't_ be me, I fucking hate do-"

Suddenly a voice came through the office as his eyes met Anubis "Oh! I'll watch him Marco! I was just bringing in coffee and leaving so I don't mind."

Eren was on his knees before he could speak stroking Anubis' midnight fur "Uh....alright. Just be careful, the techs are gonna need to swab his mouth and he's _not_ really a big fan of that."

Levi sent Eren a glare as he was obviously enthralled "Eren, I'll _remember_ this. Marco, go to the damn hospital and get yourself checked out that's an order. No stopping to play grabass with your boyfriend either."

"I have a break to go on in forty-five minutes. You can order me to go get looked at and to take that punk and sit in the hospital for hours while he gets treated but you can't order to not touch Jean while I'm on break. In an hour send someone to relieve me, I don't give a shit who it is but I'm goin' on my break come hell or high water," Marco grinned and grabbed the kid from the desk, dragging him out to the car. Once he was in the car he grabbed his phone calling in a pizza to be ready before he got to the hospital. When he stopped at the restaurant on the way, he had them bring the pizza to the car so he wouldn't have to leave the kid in the car by himself. He heard a snicker coming from the backseat as he sat the pizza in the passenger seat. Looking back into the rearview mirror he saw the kid trying to hold back his laughter so he turned his head in question.

It came as a shock to him to hear the kid speak "You're orderin' _pizza_ when ya got a convict in the back o' yer' patrol car. Can't expect me not ta' laugh at that. You're somethin' else."

He laughed a bit "Haha, I guess so, but you ain't a convict yet. Unless ya are and we just ain't found out yet. The pizza ain't for me but I ain't like every cop, I'd like to think I gotta a streak of decency in me."

"Sure, so what ya doin' exactly?" The kid tilted his head as he tried to see where they were going.

"Goin' to the hospital, gettin' you looked at and then I'm callin' someone to watch your ass while I go on my break and get yelled at while tryin' to deflect with pizza," Marco managed a grin as they rounded a corner and pulled into the emergency room parking lot.

Shaking his head the kid sighed "well sounds like ya pissed off yer old lady. Have fun with that 'un," Marco nodded a bit and pulled him from the car escorting him into the emergency room with one hand while the other carried a box of pizza. He knew Jean would be pissed off at the fact he had gotten injured but it wasn't that bad so he could at least try to play it off a little bit. The nurse immediately grabbed another to lead him off down the hall and Marco told the woman that he'd be there for the duration of the examination but someone else would be coming to take over in about an hour. Annie wasn't the doctor to come exam the kid, so Marco sat back and watched as he stripped off his black hoodie just to see how bad Anubis had sank his teeth into his arm.

It hadn't been too bad so he wasn't very concerned with the kid's health. Waiting for an hour seemed like hell as it drug on forever, but soon a friend from the station was sent to relive him. As he exited the room he sent a slap to his shoulder and grabbed the pizza box. Trying his best to remember Jean's room number he headed to the floor above them made it to his room. It was quiet when he knocked on the door so he assumed that he was passed out which he was come to find out. He knew that Jean wouldn't wake up easily so he turned on the bedside lamp and sat the pizza on the edge of the nightstand before leaning over the edge of the bed to brush his hair aside and litter slow kisses down his face.

Jean stirred for a moment as Marco's lips brushed the tip of his nose, but soon fell back into his slumber. Marco laughed to himself knowing that he'd have to do much better than that if he wanted to wake the dead. Looking around the room, he spotted a cup of ice, giving him quite the idea. He walked over to the cup and grabbed a couple pieces, putting them into his mouth and waiting until they melted before he went back to the bed. It seemed Jean slept rather defenselessly with his neck exposed so he took the opportunity to place his now chilled lips against the crook of his neck. Within seconds Jean was awake and swatting at the cold sensation at his neck, almost connecting to the side of Marco's face.

"Hey now, watch where you're throwin' those hands," a wide, sly smile curved his lips as he pressed another kiss against his neck.

Jean shivered at the connection "What the _hell_?! Maybe don't kiss me when you're freezing, geez. Is it midnight already?"

He nodded "a little after, I had something to deal with so----823, 10-7-- sorry, forgot to do that. That thing would be goin' off all damn break if I didn't sign off. I got caught up in some stuff before I got here."

Eyes widening as he became more lucid, Jean saw the stained uniform he was in and how he was covered in scrapes, mud, and blood "MARCO DARIEN BODT. WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Placing an index finger over his lips Marco grabbed the pizza box "Shhh, it's after hours. I ain't supposed to be here, and I brought pizza."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to sit by so before he could reach over Jean hit the call button "I don't give a shit. You need to be looked after, and Annie is watching me specifically so have _fun_!"

Just as he said that Annie opened the door "Jean, what's wron---Marco."

"He's bleeding. Examine him and patch him up, or I'm gonna call down to the precinct and talk to your boss. He didn't seem like someone that would let you get by like _that_ ," Jean folded his arms over his chest in retaliation.

"Annie, I'm fine, really," Marco backed up as far as he could before hitting the edge of the window.

Annie shrugged "You didn't bring me coffee so this is payback. _Strip_ , Marco."

As he tried to ignore them both, he knew it would get him nowhere so he began unbuttoning his shirt, stripping off his tie, and taking off the bells and whistles of his uniform. Once he got to his ballistics vest he unfastened the velcro straps and pulled the heavily padded vest over his head, laying it against the chair to his left. When he was finally shirtless, Annie came over to examine the slash over his right arm while Jean sharply turned his head. He hadn't guessed it was as bad as it was with the adrenaline pumping through his veins but it was _obvious_ , as Annie looked at it, that it was going to require stitches.

She walked out of the room for a few moments and walked back in "Take a seat. We're gonna clean you up a bit then I'm gonna suture this up. What happened this time?"

"Kid pulled a knife when Anubis pinned him, but I didn't think he got me when I there. I didn't feel it until the Captain pointed it out 'bout an hour ago. Honestly it just stings, I didn't figure it would be bad. Just feels like a scratch," Marco stared straight ahead as Annie cleaned the wound and the surrounding scrapes on his skin.

Pushing the curved needle through his skin Annie nodded "I see, so you saved the damn dog and took a slice to the arm. Haven't I told you I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life sewing you up? When we're done you know I have to do a full exam."

"Haha, yeah you have. I ain't been here in almost a full month so feel proud of me. That was the only place he got me, so there ain't no need to check anywhere else. The rest is just mud and briers and shit," Marco glanced over as she was pulling the skin of his bicep together, hissing slightly at the pain when she pushed the needle through it again.

"Uh huh, like I believe that. You being shy cause Jean's in here? What, you wear ducky boxers or something?" She laughed as she continued giving Marco a raised eyebrow.

Marco shook his head "No, just don't need to be treated. I ain't hurt anywhere else, or do you just _wanna_ see me in my ducky boxers, doc? Finally decide to play ball for both teams?"

A slight gag resounded from the blonde's throat "Gross. I don't think so, seeing Jean naked was enough to ensure that I am _pure_ lesbian."

"So the brontosaurus birthmark on his left asscheek turned ya off huh? That's too bad, I find it oddly _charming_ ," he shot Jean a wink as he cracked about his birthmark.

Jean stuck out his tongue " _Bte me_."

"As soon as she's done, Honey, _promise._ Now you had better but that tongue back in your mouth 'fore I find a better use for it, get me?" Annie almost gagged as Marco grinned.

"Meh meh meh meh meh. Whatever, you owe me not the other way around remember? Besides, then you go and get fucking _stabbed?_! What the fuck Marco?" Jean waved a hand around as he mocked him, before his facial features fell, his voice growing serious.

Marco let his own expression soften "I'm sorry. I don't go gettin' stabbed everyday though, it's part o' the job. I never really know what's gonna happen when I pull someone over or try to. It can't be fake domestic disturbance calls for a guy screaming at his cat all the time. Ask Annie, I don't visit for myself often."

Annie couldn't help the snicker that left her lips "that guy on 7th again? He needs a damn hobby, and yeah, Marco sees me personally about once every month or two. Last time he was in here was for his back when he got pushed out a window."

He nodded as he tried to ignore the horrified glance from Jean "yeah, crazy bastard. Apparently the cat puked in his shoe and he was raisin' cane threatnin' to beat the damn cat to death. I get called out there again Ima get pissed."

When she cut the string and placed a bandage over his arm, she made sure to send a hard slap to it "there ya go. Now, I was being completely serious, drop trow."

Marco tried to continue the argument of why he didn't need to but Jean raised an eyebrow folding his arms over his chest "you owe me. _Drop 'em_." He sighed and slid out of boots, sliding his duty belt off and unbuckling the thin, black leather belt beneath it before sliding out of his pants. Standing with his hands on his hips, he let Annie check over his skin for any more abrasions. When she found one on his outer left thigh she gave him a sarcastic expression and Jean had an "I told you so" expression painted on his face. Standing in front of the both of them in his grey boxer briefs and socks was enough to irritate him, but he secretly thought that Jean just wanted to peak at him out of his clothes again so he didn't mind but he would have preferred him ask without Annie in the room.

After she patched up the brier wound and pulled several thorns from his skin she nodded and left the room leaving the two alone after several minutes. Marco made the excuse to steal the bathroom so he could clean up once he realized he was covered in mud and dirt. Examining himself in the mirror made him shudder as he noticed the dirt smeared over different areas of his body including some caked in his hair. There was a thankful moment for the fact hospital room bathrooms had a shower so he planned to steal it. He imagined that Jean would be slightly perturbed by the fact he was taking a shower but that would be the fun part after all, so he stripped off what little clothing he had on and stepped into the shower.

Once his body hit the warm water he realized just how achy and tired he really was, taking a dive into that creek bed had really done a number on his tired body not to mention trying to dive through all the bramble and undergrowth. Looking at the rust colored water run off his body he saw just how much mud had been clinging to his skin as well as the amount of dried blood from his arm. He had lied a little when he said that he hadn't felt it, it hurt him more than he led on, he had felt it on the drive to the hospital knowing just how bad it was. The stitching hadn't hurt so bad, after all thread was nothing compared to the staples he had a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand update: yes, yes, I shouldn't be writing. I know, but I'll go crazy if I don't. I just dont write much. I've had some shots in my hands and things are alright but as of late they tend to flare incredibly bad. I work around the pain and the aches and so I can write a little here and there. My appointment with a surgeon for more tests and to schedule my surgery date is in 7 days, so I'll have more news then. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy the chapter and your day lovelies. I love you all, thank you for wishes, views, and comments they really make my day <3
> 
> ~With all my love, hugs & kisses,  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So welcome back! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter full of fun and hospital shenanigans!
> 
> ~Cheers,  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

Taking a shower had drained more than it had revitalized him so once he was out he grabbed a towel and shook his hair in it for a few moments leaving it damp before he wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Jean with a mouthful of pizza as he scrolled through his phone. He hadn't been noticed but he couldn't help but smile at the sight. To him everything Jean did was note worthy, just staring at him when he assumed no one was looking was enough to make his heart flutter in his chest. When Jean finally noticed him, his eyes scanned his body slowly falling over every inch of his slick skin. It was obvious he was no longer paying attention to the pizza slice in his hands as Marco sauntered over to the edge of the bed.

"How's the pizza?" Marco grabbed a slice from the box taking a bite, shrugging at it's mediocre quality.

".......Huh? Oh, the pizza, _right._.... It's a lot better than hospital food." Jean stammered as he tried to regain his derailed train of thought.

Marco chuckled "Ya gonna stare holes through me all of my break or just now? Didn't get _enough_ of a look when you made me drop my pants for Annie?"

Jean scoffed as he finished his slice of pizza "I-I didn't do it for that, Marco! You could have been _hurt,_ more than you already were, geez, you just show up hurt and expect me to keep my calm?!"

Climbing onto the bed he used his forearm to wrap around Jean's shoulders "And I was the same way earlier, but only one of us required hospitalization. Now, I gotta get back to work in like thirty minutes, you wouldn't mind if I stole part of your bed to nap would ya?" With a light sigh, Jean laid back in the bed back against Marco's still damp chest with his arm draped over his hips. Sleeping next to Jean wasn't the first idea in his mind but it was one of the better ones floating around in his mind. Hearing his heartbeat was enough to put a light smile on his face as he noticed it was beating rather frantically, but it didn't take long before his heart began to calm down and settle into more natural rhythm. Listening to the rise and fall of Jean's chest lured him into a deep sleep the longer he began to pay attention to the entrancing rhythm.

When he awoke he heard Jean's voice so he opened his heavy eyes and wrapped his arms around his hips as he nuzzled his face into his back "Mmmm...what time is it? I gotta get back to work."

His groggy, sleep thick voice was rather new for him and his skin began to flush as he sat the phone in his hands down "Uh, it’s 1:30 and actually you don't. That was your Captain, he said and I quote _"Since Annie faxed over some paperwork over about the injury you sustained during the arrest your dumbass is taking the rest of the night off and tomorrow, until you can learn to stop being a fucktard who tries to do everything on your own. You aren't the bionic fucking man and you need to learn to utilize your back up so when you come back we're assigning you a partner" _ so yeah. Looks like you have tonight and tomorrow off. Oh he also said that Eren took home your dog, and you can get him Saturday. He sounded beyond furious."

Marco released his hold and groaned loudly as he fell back against the bed "Fuuuuck. This blows, Ima go back to sleep, you comin' with me or not?"

Jean rolled over to face him as his arms once again wound their way around him as he laid his head against Marco's chest "Did you really chase someone down without calling for backup...?"

"Yeah, I did. I do it all the time...Jean, I can hear it in your voice, I know what the Captain said got to ya. Look at me, I've done the renegade cop thing for a while now, and I've been just dang fine. I just don't feel the need to drag other guys to help me when I don't need it and they can be doin' somethin' else. Waste o' resources if ya ask me. I don't need a partner. There's only one guy I can stomach spendin' 12 hours with and I'm right here with 'im." He lifted his chin, staring deeply into the amber marbles reflecting the dim light of the room back at him before kissing him lightly.

For a moment Jean was just staring back before answering "Yeah, a little bit but I wish you wouldn't be so reckless, Marco. I wouldn't want one either but maybe you'll be good for them. You're a good leader, lead them into being a good cop."

"You're a far better teacher than me, you're teachin' a hundred kids everyday. I just arrest punks and lunatics that scream at cats at 3am. I try to stay safe just but sometimes my job puts me in danger and that's why I serve and protect, yeah? I take the hit so no one else does, 'cause don't doubt for a second that I'd take worse to protect someone. I promise to be as safe as I can and that's a part of having me. Can you handle that?" Marco framed his face, awaiting his answer.

He nodded begrudgingly "I can..... just please watch the knives alright? I want you in one piece. Now.....is there a reason you wore _only_ a towel to bed?"

"Mmmm, I wonder. _Maybe_ I wanna take that heart monitor off and give you a _reason_ to need that oxygen huh?" His grin spread wide enough to almost show his molars before it was cut short by Jean leaning in and capturing his lips. His hand slid to the back of Marco's neck as he rolled to his back effectively pulling Marco into his lap. With Marco straddling him Marco broke the kiss and looked down onto him arching an eyebrow before sliding a hand up his side and moving back to kiss him. Since the hospital gown was barely there his skin was more than easily accessible giving no resistance to the hand that began slithering beneath it. At the light roll of his hips Jean stifled a light groan into their lazy kiss. It may have been a slow kiss but the emotions flowing through it were anything but dull as he tasted the longing heat lingering on his tongue. Marco wondered what he could get away with since they were in the hospital but decided to let Jean tell him.

Breaking the kiss Marco placed his lips elsewhere, nibbling gently on his earlobe before speaking "What do you want me to do, darlin'? I'll do _anythin'_ you want."

Jean's body shuddered as the heat from Marco's breath ran down his neck "Don't do that for one. Heart monitor, dammit. I want so much but we can't."

"Ya sure about that? We can take it off." Marco ran a lone finger down his abdomen to his before biting the crook of his neck, rolling the skin between his teeth.

"...Ah!....I'm like 90% sure."

Hearing the gasp leave his lips only spurred him on "Hmm...10% a bite huh? In that case I wonder what _other_ areas I can put my mouth an' lower that number."

Jean put a hand to his neck "I don't think...t--W-Why don't we just makeout for a bit?"

"Mmmm, you know that's gonna make it worse for you, but I can be on board for that." Marco moved his hand from its lowering position to place it against his neck as he seized control of his lips. Making sure to cool things down and just enjoy their kiss, Marco rolled off his lap to lay on his side. Jean complied, turning to his side as Marco made sure to keep his body from being directly pressed against his. The slight difference was obviously bothering him as he scooted closer to him.

Frustrated that Marco distanced himself again Jean stopped to incline his head "What's with that?"

Marco's eyes had yet to stop their smolder as his voice was still sultry as he lifted Jean's chin "Ya think it's really good idea for me to be so close? I'd wanna slip that gown off and do things that'd make those nurses think you were goin' into cardiac arrest."

Sighing for a moment, Jean rolled into Marco's lap "Then let _me_ do it. And to think that you promised to not try to sleep with me..... _.big mistake, Marco._ "

"Oh? Why's that? I was being a gentleman at the time." As he spoke he let his hands rest on Jean's hips before they started their steady slip down.

Leaning into his ear Jean whispered "Because I'm going to make you _regret_ it."

Clenching his jaw Marco chuckled "Haha, well remember, I do get to act on it if you make the first move so be _careful_ with what you chose to do Jean. I'll jump ya faster than ya can blink."

Jean ran a hand down his exposed chest "That's the fun though, have you been holding back so much?"

"You have no idea how much I resist the urge." Marco smirked as he made a slight roll of his hips unseating Jean for a slight second throwing him off balance. When Marco let a light laugh pass his lips Jean decided to match the action, rolling his hips forward. He watched the muscle in his jaw clench as his grip on his hips tightened giving a bit of satisfaction until Marco leaned up placing a kiss on the side of his neck. A sound akin to a whimper exited Jean's lips while Marco pulled his skin through his teeth. He stopped and tilted his head to the right as he thought he heard approaching footsteps but hadn't told Jean the reason for his sudden stop.

While Jean pushed him back against the bed he shook his head as the door opened and the sound of Annie's voice came through the door "I wouldn't do that, Lynette!"

A petite girl with bright purple hair pushed open the door with her attention to Annie "But his heart rate is skyrocketing!"

The girl turned her head as Marco waved a hand from beneath Jean as he buried his head into Marco's chest "He's fine, nurse, _promise_."

" _Oh!_ " Her gaze was quickly averted as she exited the room rather hastily, slamming the door shut behind her. Marco couldn't help but laugh as Jean looked up to him, radiating a bright red blush. He rolled over pushing Jean to his side then dragging him into his shoulder as he held him close. The two just laid there until Jean's heart stopped beating so rapidly and slowed down to a steady rhythm.

"That was.... absolutely _mortifying._ " Jean mumbled into Marco's shoulder, hiding his face.

Marco ran his fingers through Jean's hair "Coulda been worse. We coulda been in a more....compromisin' position..hmm? Shoulda' gotten rid o' that pesky heart monitor on your finger."

There was a slight nod before he busted out in laughter "Hahahahaha, oh man, I feel like a teenager. I don't think I've been caught redhanded in long time."

"So you've been caught before?" Curious, Marco leaned back as Jean showed his face.

He nodded slightly "Mhmm, poor kid's mom didn't have the slightest idea her son was gay. Not uh, the best timing on her part."

Clicking his teeth with a feigned disapproval Marco shook his head "Shame on you, Jean. So she caught you two what, havin' sex and did what?"

"Oh she caught him blowing me, so she just squealed and shut the door much like the nurse only with several more curses....needless to say I wasn't invited for Christmas dinner." He shrugged as Marco just gave him a smirk.

"Well I mean at least she didn't catch y'all fuckin' or nothin'. I had my fair share more times than not, let's say mine weren't as vanilla." With wink at the end of his statement Jean's eyes gleamed obviously interested in more details.

He poked a finger into Marco's chest " _Details_."

Smiling, he shook his head "Nah, not this time, I can't divulge my secret _yet_. How about we lay down and call it a night, don't want to scar anymore nurses do ya? Come on." Wrapping his arms around Jean, Marco laid his head against his chest listening to his heart race. Jean sighed and gave into the embrace, letting his fingers dance over his neck as he ran his fingers through the short hair on the back of his neck. A light hearted sigh left his lips as he was enjoying the feeling of Jean playing with his hair. Evidently he had been sleepier than he had led on as he fell asleep within a few minutes leaving Jean to wonder just how hard he had been overworking himself.

It wasn't long before Jean was asleep as well, in an entangled mess with Marco. Their legs were entwined together as Marco's larger frame was draped over Jean's slender one, with one arm over his hip and the other supporting his head. Along with the sun's bright rays, a nurse walked into the room just before Annie as they came in to check on Jean in his sleep, awaking Marco slightly. He narrowed heavily lidded eyes at her and raised a finger to his index finger in a shushing manner. She rolled her eyes and led the nurse from the room as the she nodded and left them to get more sleep. Marco laid back against Jean's steadily rising and falling chest.

Marco was usually an early riser on a normal schedule and usually awoke when the sun came over the horizon but it seemed that sleeping next to Jean so comfortably after not having slept for so long gave him Jean's habit of sleeping hard. Jean had awoken before him, watching him as he slept, running an index finger lightly over his cheek to see if he could wake him. Feeling his ghosting touch Marco grumbled and only buried his face deeper into Jean's chest pulling him closer to him. A light laugh left Jean's lips as he saw a new side to Marco but he didn't mind it so much, he figured that the change in behavior was certainly due to the fact he had been sleep deprived.

When he no longer felt the heat of Jean's gaze Marco's eyelids fluttered open, secretly having been awake for the last few minutes. Once Jean's fingertip grazed his cheek he woke up but he wondered what he'd do so he faked it. Jean looked over to see Marco's eyes open and sighed as he cupped his cheek in his hand. Summoning some of his strength Marco slid up on the bed until he was able to drag Jean to his shoulder kissing the crown of his head as he laughed. Jean pushed his hands to Marco's chest effectively backing up, doing just what Marco expected him to do. As he moved backwards, Marco leaned forward stealing his lips for a second, in a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm, G'Mornin' Darlin'...How'd ya sleep?" Marco stretched his arms over his head before he brought them back to rest on Jean's hip.

Jean shrugged with a light smirk "Alright, I guess, had a _parasite_ attached to me the whole time. Good morning to you too."

"Hey now, a parasite implies I was takin' somethin' from ya without giving anythin' back. I was just sleepin', albeit a little harder than I usually do." Marco pressed a kiss to his temple before rolling off the bed and discovering that at some point while he slept that the towel at his waist had ended up wrapped in the other blankets on the bed. Jean quickly averted his gaze but Marco only shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. Embarrassing Jean seemed to make for a good beginning to the day, but it was Friday and he didn't have to work so he wanted to do something. He didn't exactly know what just yet but he did know that he hadn't taken him out on an actual date and it was high time he show him just how good it was to be with Marco Bodt. While getting dressed in his wrecked uniform from the previous night he was thinking of where exactly he could take Jean and within a few moments he had an idea. He walked out of the bathroom just dressed in his uniform shirt and pants, not wanting to burden himself with putting on his vest.

When he walked out Jean was staring "God, that uniform may be covered in mud but damn."

Marco laughed as he sat in the chair adjacent to the bed "Hahaha, are you trying to tell me I look good? 'Cause personally I think I look like shit. I need to get home and change, as do you 'cause as much as I like bein' able to just stick my hands up that gown, I don't think it's very _flattering_."

Rolling his eyes, he folded his arms over his chest "I was just thinking out loud, as for my attire, I didn't exactly choose to walk around with quite a _breeze_. You don't look like shit either, the day I see you look like shit will be the day _hell freezes over_."

"Hey now, you just saw me first thing in the mornin' so I think that was pretty rough. Ima go run down Annie, let her know that you're up now." He leaned over the arm of the chair flashing Jean a smile before he got up and walked out of the room to go flag down Annie. The nurse's station wasn't far from the room, a few doors down the hallway so he approached the station finding a young woman in neon green and purple scrubs. Her black hair was tied back into a sloppy bun while her dreary cobalt eyes rested behind a pair of thin wire framed glasses. It was clear that she had either been on her shift much longer than she should have been or she had just come in.

" 'Scuse me, ma'am I'm looking for Dr. Leonhardt, would ya be able to tell me where she is?" Laying it on a bit thicker, Marco leaned on a forearm over the counter painting on one of his people pleasing smiles.

The young woman's yawned, moving a hand to cover her mouth "Oh uhm.....I think she's on her mandated break right now. Is there somethin' I can assist you with?"

His smiled widened "Not that I think, Sugar, not unless you can run a check up on my boy and help me get him out o' here a lot quicker. See, he was staying to be monitored while he was on an epinephrine drip but she took him off that last night. I know he's supposed to be released today and we just wanted to rush things along."

She nodded "Ah yeah, the kid with the two-toned hair right? Room.....371?"

"That'd be the one, yeah."

"Well, Dr. Leonhardt should be back in just a few minutes. Hey....haven't I see you in here before?"

As the woman blinked a few times Marco shrugged "Hmmm, I don't know. You use that line often?"

A rosy flush spread to her cheeks "Oh, no...I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I was genuinely curious."

"I was just messin' with ya, it's quite possible. You might have seen me before, usually swarmed by the nursing assistants." He managed a light grin.

While she was talking Annie was walking up the hall "oh, so you're the one they're always talking about. I just started here two weeks ago."

"Yeah, they all kiss his ass 'cause they're hopin' to be his true love or some shit. Veronica, this is Marco Bodt, resident police sergeant and pain in the ass. Marco, Veronica, new RN. Great, now that that's done I'm gonna go check on loverboy since I guess he's up now." She rolled her eyes and gestured to the girl before walking off to Jean's room.

Not wanting to interrupt Marco opted to stay at the counter "I wouldn't wanna interrupt, you don't mind if I stay here do ya?"

"By all means, I take it you know Dr. Leonhardt well?"

"I've known her for a few years, she was friends of some friends. Take my advice, she may seem like a grade A bitch but she'll warm up to you, and by that I mean she'll hate you a little less and you'll get used to it haha." Veronica and Marco spent a bit of time chatting while waiting for Annie to finish up her exam.

When Annie came out of the room she sighed "Brontosaurus ass will be just fine, next time don't feed him coconut since you know now that he's allergic. And don't get anymore knives to the body, you used up your last suture with me."

Veronica couldn't hide her surprise "What?"

"I took a knife to the arm, Annie patches me up often. Annie would ya mind releasing that lovely brontosaurus into my care. I promise I'll take care of it, feed it and _everything_." Marco gave the two women a lighthearted grin

"Bring me some release forms. The faster the two of them are outta here the better; for _everyone's_ sanity." Annie grinned sharply as the girl quickly fumbled around through a filing cabinet, before handing over a stack of papers shuffled into a folder. Once the manila folder was handed to Annie the two stepped away to get back to Jean's room where he could sign the paperwork and the two would be free to leave the hospital. Marco left the two of them to chat and get the papers signed while he walked around to pick up Jean's things and get them situated. When all papers were signed Jean got down from the bed, taking his crutches from Marco so he could go get dressed. It didn't take him too long to get dressed but while he was gone Marco took the papers to the nurse's station handing them to Veronica. While away he thought he was certain of the activities to come, mainly to make good on a promise that he kept forgetting to do.

Finally dressed and ready to leave, Jean walked out of the bathroom to Marco's side with a light smile. Marco returned the sentiment and proceeded to open the door walking down the hall with Jean and out of the hospital. Getting into the car, Jean heaved a heavy sigh thankful that he was finally able to go home and Marco shared the same thought. Beyond ready to change clothes and take an actual shower Marco found his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in anticipation. Trying to calm him a bit, Jean reached over putting his hand on his knee stealing the very move Marco used to calm him down on several occasions. A small smile graced his lips as he turned to give Jean an approving glance before turning his attention back to the road.

When the two arrived back at the apartment Marco helped Jean to his door, kissing him on the temple before leaving to go into his own apartment. It had been a while since he had been on an actual date so his mind began to wonder about what he was going to wear. He couldn't help but wonder when Jean had turned him into such a girl, worrying over something as trivial as a first date outfit. While in the shower he began putting together an outfit in his head, hoping that it would be up to par with the restaurant he had in mind. He had yet to go to it but from the looks of the place it was rather upscale, meaning business casual attire would be suitable. Once out of the shower he called to arrange something, the perfect gift, at what would be their second stop.

After rummaging through his closet he found the pieces of the clothing to construct the idea in his head. A black sleeveless sweater, light grey long sleeved button up rolled up to his elbows with a pair of charcoal slacks and a black tie completed his attire for the evening. As he fixed his appearance in the mirror he made sure that he looked better than Jean had ever seen him. Part of the plan was to make Jean swoon at just his appearance but he knew that from their earlier discussion that wouldn't be much of a challenge. The next part of the plan was to go get Jean and tell him that he should get dressed accordingly because he was surprising him with a night out.

Once he was finished he strode out of the room, grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet making the short walk to Jean's apartment door. He lightly rapped on the door a few times wondering if Jean had heard him or if he was possibly busy with something. It took a few more minutes before he answered the door, looking as if he were bored out of his mind. His glasses were falling down on the bridge of his nose and he had his fountain pen in his hand. His disheveled appearance had led him to believe that he had most likely been drowning in paperwork, grading things for his students so that Monday he could print out their progress reports.

"Hey......." Jean blinked slowly, blindsided by Marco's appearance “ _Wow_ , uh, something you need?”

Marco laughed a bit and nodded "Haha, mhmm, there sure is. Go get dressed, we're goin' out. I ain't takin' no for an answer so chop chop."

Still stunned by his sudden appearance and words Jean stood in the doorway staring back at him wide eyed ".....I-....what?"

"A _date_. We're going on a date, Jean, so go get your ass dressed. Hate to say it but you'll wanna get into something dressy casual." Marco pushed past him and walked over to the living room. Jean was still a bit shocked by the idea but shrugged it off and shut the door. While Marco waited on the couch Jean breezed past him to go get ready for their sudden night out. Busying himself with the papers on the coffee table, Marco began flipping through them noticing that his hypothesis had in fact been correct. It appeared that Jean had been sinking into a mountain of paperwork and catching up on the student's projects he had yet to finish. The week had been a bit rough on him so he figured that he shouldn't keep him out very long but it was already 2pm so they'd be gone at least until 8pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update - Sept. 15th.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of an update. For those of you who are on my tumblr you'll know that I had a severe reaction to the shot I received for my wrist at the doctor's office just a few days before the update. I was completely unable to move my fingers or wrist for several days and had to be in the hospital. All is well know and I will be updating soon! I would like to apologize on my extremely rusty French so if something is wrong and I butchered it I AM SO SORRY. Please tell me and I'll correct it! I suck. Below are the translations you will need even though I do explain them I figure you may want them.
> 
> Ah, Je voudrais voir le menu du vin s'il vous plaît - I would like to the wine menu please  
> Vous parle français - You speak French  
> Ah, oui, - Ah, yes  
> S'il vous plait acceptez-ceci, de ma famille à la vôtre. Puis-je vous demander votre nom - Please take this, from my family to yours. (I am aware this phrase does not exactly translate the same) May I ask your name?  
> Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein, et vous? - Thank you very much. My name is Jean Kirschtein, and you?  
> Je m'appelle Adeline Bouchard. Êtes-vous originaire de Paris ? - My name is Adeline Bouchard. Are you from Paris?  
> La famille de ma mère l'est, oui. Vous n'avez pas à baisser la tête devant moi, très chère, ce n'est pas la peine - My mother's family is yes. Do not lower you head to me, my dear, there is no need.
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers,  
> ❤♠ Neko ❤♠

He was going over the plans for the night when Jean walked out of the bedroom dressed how he figured Jean would be dressed. Jean was in a pair of jeans, a black vest paired with it's matching tie and an emerald colored short sleeved button up. His piercings were out aside from his tongue rings which he only discovered as Jean flicked his tongue out at him while he adjusted his tie. Knowing that he always had to wear a suit and tie, Marco didn't think Jean would be donning one for an evening out. Jean was attractive in whatever he wore, whether he be dressed to the T or slumming it in a pair of sweats but he couldn't help but think he liked him in a mix of the two the best.

"Okay, so I'm dressed, you gonna tell me where we're going?" Jean walked over to Marco's place on the sofa.

Standing Marco nodded "Sure, first I gotta make a stop somewhere I promised that the both of us would stop and the other two are a surprise. Ready?"

Jean gave him a light smile as he picked up his phone and wallet, pushing them into his pocket "Yeah, sure. You know the guy on crutches isn't exactly in the mood for _walking_ so try to take it easy on that."

"Yeah, alright, I got ya. I know you'll enjoy it so let's go." Marco pulled open the door locking the doorknob as Jean headed out in front of him. This was his opportunity to spoil Jean and he'd be damned if he was going to try to stop him. Marco's mother raised him with the ideal that his partners, whether man or woman, should be treated with the utmost care, respect, and kindness, which including doting. He was always going to be the significant other that preferred to dote on their partner and he didn't like being told no to that. Jean would most likely try to fight him on it but he knew of a way to get him to allow it so while they were going to the car he began scripting the response in his head.

Jean got into the car still apprehensive about his situation, not liking that he didn't know the plans for the night. Marco caught onto it when they were about halfway to the first destination on the list of places that Marco planned on taking him to that night. The pink and yellow sign for Circle S Bakery was still shining in the sunlight as the two pulled up to the curb. He had gotten lucky that no one had parked around him, since he wasn't in his patrol car the likelihood of someone parking either in front of him or behind him was extremely high. Much to his displeasure as soon as the thought popped into his head a green Chevy Cruize pulled into the spot behind him.

His less than enthused facial expression led Jean to laugh a bit but he quickly turned to see where they had stopped instead. Jean's attention was focused on the sports shop wondering if that was the place he was brought to until he saw Marco shake his head and get out of the car. Crossing to the sidewalk, Marco grabbed Jean's crutches from the backseat and handed them over to him once he had opened the door. While the need for anything the bakery actually sold was nil to non-existent he still promised that he'd go and he wasn't about to go breaking his word anytime soon. Pulling open the door for Jean, Marco walked in behind him seeing the eyes of his friend behind the counter widen with incredible exuberance.

"Marco! Oh, and you brought Jean! I owe you guys a cup of coffee don't I?" Sasha practically leapt over the counter when the two walked in.

When she got to Marco he hugged her tightly picking her up a few inches off the ground before sitting her down "Oh don't worry about it this time. Look at you! You're startin' to show!"

Watching his face light up at the sight of Sasha's swelling stomach Jean couldn't help but smile "Gee, you turn into such a sap when it comes to this baby don't you?"

"Hey, watch it. This is my godkid, I'm allowed to be happy!" Marco shot him a sharp glare before he returned his attention to Sasha.

She waved a hand to him "It'll be just fine, remember we find out in a week what the gender is! You're looking awfully sharp tonight boys, what's the occasion?"

"I couldn't possibly forget. It's date night so I figured I'd drag him out tonight, also as a way of apologizing for almost killin' him the other day." He sheepishly avoided his glance as he spoke.

Sasha wrapped Jean in a hug "Oh that's right! I am so sorry, that had to be awful! Well, you just give Marco hell and remind him he can't be doing stuff like that or else....."

Jean nodded and cautiously pried himself from the surprisingly tight hold of the brunette "Uh, yeah, well if he tries to kill me again I'll make you the first to know. This is a really nice place, Sasha."

Beaming, she agreed "Oh yeah, thank you, Jean. So whatcha boys planning for the night?"

Marco wagged an index finger before placing it to his lips "Shh. It's a secret. I guess we had better get outta your hair for the night though."

She walked off behind the glass counter, pulling a piece of wax paper from a box along with a small white paper sleeve and coming back with gift for Marco "I can't let you leave without one since ya came all the way just to see me. Jean what's your pick?"

Giving her a light smirk he took the chocolate glazed donut from her hands, kissing the top of her head "thank you, you know these damned things are gonna make me fat though."

"Really? You, fat? Yeah right. Why don't you pick, Sasha?" Jean shot him a look of pure disbelief before turning his attention to Sasha.

She nodded and brought back a pink tinted donut with white icing handing it to Jean "I heard you have a sweet tooth, so strawberry cheesecake should be enough to sate it."

Taking an experimental bite Jean returned her curious glance with one of sheer bliss "Oh my god, this is amazing. I think we only have to worry about me getting fat, because these are delicious. Next time I'm here I'm buying like 12 of these."

"Yeah, see, I knew you'd love it here. Alright, Sasha, we gotta get going, thank you. I'll come see you Monday mornin' for my usual." Jean nodded to her, thanking her again and Marco hugged her again before the two set off for the car. As Jean snacked on his donut Marco leaned back, raising his knees to the steering wheel while he focused on eating his own. Looking over Jean's eyes widened and turned back to the road secretly freaking out about the fact Marco was steering the car effectively with just his knee caps. Seeing the expression on Jean's face as he nibbled on the pink pastry, Marco slowed down hoping that would at least take the edge off the worry written so plainly on his features.

Jean looked over "Do you do this often?"

Marco stole a glance "Hmm? Drive like this? Sometimes, when I don't wanna use my hands. Don't worry, ya ain't gonna die, but I wouldn't recommend you try it."

"Mhmm, sure. What do you normally get when you go?"

"You're lookin' at it, well normally paired with a cup of coffee with a little bit of sugar and caramel creamer. I got a bit of a sweet tooth myself."

Once he was finished with his donut Marco dropped his knees and placed his hands back on the steering wheel providing Jean some relief "Oh? How stereotypical police officer and with your mother's cooking that's not surprising."

"Haha, yeah, well she is a great cook and she enjoys cookin' for ya. So, I wanted to take ya somewhere I thought you may enjoy while I also had an ulterior motive." After a drive across the county they came to a small, 2 story, red and orange brick building with a faded sign on the side of the building reading "Blaine's Books & Baubles". Jean's eyes scanned the building rapidly, darting from one side to the other noting the small details of the building, from the faded coloring to the cracks in the brick. With his expression Marco gained that he made a good choice picking the place, but if he picked the right gift for him, only time would tell. Parking in the front row of spaces, closest to the long ramped deck, Marco stopped the car.

Jean pushed open the door and immediately wished that his crutches weren't in the backseat of the car so he could move to the front door quicker. Marco provided his crutches as fast as he could, happy that he seemed to be excited about the place. Side by side the two headed up the ramp to the front door with Marco pulling it open for him allowing him to go first. The overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by a multitude of floor to ceiling, wall to wall, bookshelves had long worn off to him. A brunette woman with thick round glasses and caramel colored eyes popped out from behind the register nodding to Marco who reciprocated the greeting and continued to walk to catch up to Jean.

Jean was already perusing the shelves with a childlike gleam in his eyes as he scanned the spines of countless books. Marco couldn't help but sit back and watch as examined books finding it to a be a new piece of his personality that he had shed light on. Most people didn't get to see such a side to him so he planned on enjoying it as best as he could. He was tapped on the shoulder by the woman that he had seen behind the counter upon entering. Making sure Jean was more than preoccupied, he carefully walked off to the front counter paying for the gift he had arranged on the phone a couple hours before they arrived.

She gave Marco a toothy grin "Haven't seen you in a while, Marco. That the new catch?"

Following her gaze to Jean, he nodded "Yeah, that'd be the one crazy 'nough to put up with my ass. Thanks for gettin' this done so fast you're a lifesaver Hanji, I could kiss ya."

"Please don't. God only knows what those lips have touche--"

A tall sandy blonde man walked down the staircase to his left, cutting into the conversation "Oh I know some of the things they've touched. I didn't know you were comin' in Marco."

Without a need to turn Marco responded "And it's Friday after 4pm, you ain't normally here Blaine."

"Look at you remembering my schedule, you know I'm free after 7 if you wanna come over? Catch up, talk about old times." Sauntering up to Marco's side the man slid an arm around his waist.

Hanji remained quiet as she saw Jean coming over to where the three stood, who was drawn by the sound of Marco speaking "I want that as much as I want a rabid raccoon to bite me, or as much as I wanna sit through your horrid cookin'. Both are 'bout same levels of god fuckin' awful."

Jean walked over to Marco's side "You alright?"

"Fine, darlin', just fine." Slapping his arm away from his waist, Marco turned his attention to Jean.

Blaine smirked as his eyed raked down Jean "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Jean Kirschtein, my boyfriend. Jean, this is the owner of the store and an old friend, Blaine Cromwell." Marco gestured to the other respectively.

"Nice to meet you. You have an amazing store." Jean smiled, putting on a polite act.

Reaching out to shake his hand Blaine nodded "Ah, yes, thank you. Find everything you wanted?"

"Ah, I was just looking, but it appears Marco found something." Turning his attention to Marco, Jean tilted his head.

Holding up the bag Marco nodded "Look at that, it would appear I did. I wonder what it could be, or who it could be for? Unfortunately, since you're on those crutches you won't be able to get to the second floor where the other part of the store comes in but I promise that I'll bring you back when you get that boot off."

A dejected expression painted his face "Seriously? What is on the second floor exactly?"

Cutting in Blaine explained "Ah, mostly a lot of art supplies, audio books, book bidings and some other stuff. You an art person?"

"I'm an art teacher, so I guess you could say that. Marco what did you do?" His eyes met Marco's with an expression of curiosity and fury.

"Nothin' much, just some stuff. Now, there's this new restaurant in Atalanta I thought we should try but it's gonna take a bit to get back there, about an hour so we should leave in the next twenty. Go take another look around, I'll be right there. Promise." Marco grinned holding the bag behind his back, as Blaine shook his head and Jean scowled at him.

When Jean got back to the shelves Blaine smiled "Well, guess he's rather fiery isn't he? Good for you.....but there's somethin' I gotta tell you Marco.....it's about Jason."

His blood boiled the second that name registered in his brain "I don't care, Blaine. Don't ever mention him to me again, I'm 'lible to shoot someone. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find what this dolt is doin'." He left Blaine with a dumbfounded expression written across his features while he went to find Jean amidst the plethora of books. When he finally caught up to him he was face deep into a book that held a special place in Marco's heart: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll. Taking the book from his hands Marco examined what page he was reading.

"Hey, care to explain yourself? I was reading that." Jean sighed as he tried to reach out for the book.

"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, sir, because I'm not myself you see." With a wicked smile he handed back the book.

Jean stared at him with a grin "So he knows Alice in Wonderland does he? Interesting, wouldn't have taken you for an Alice fan."

"Nor I, you. In fact, see if you can find Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There as well. I'd like to add it to my collection." At the mention of his collection Jean paused for a moment before turning to find the book he asked for. He didn't know simply because he had yet to be in Marco's apartment but in his bedroom he had several bookshelves lined with books. More often than not if he couldn't sleep he'd pick one up and read until the words began to blur and float around on the page. Reading often made him drowsy so he made sure if he was going to read he planned on going to bed soon. As he was thinking Jean found the thick book and handed it to him.

"Here. You buy that one I'll buy this one." Jean proudly waved the other book in his hand until Marco snatched it from his hands.

"I'll just carry it for you since you kinda need your hands, right?" The two headed to the front counter where it seemed Blaine had disappeared from, leaving only Hanji. She gladly took the books from his hands examining the spines with an approving smile. As she scanned the bar codes on the back cover Jean put a hand on Marco's shoulder which he brushed off. Turning around he smiled and placed a finger over his lips in a hushing manner. Taking his wallet from his back pocket, he opened it and handed his vibrant red debit card to Hanji letting her swipe it before returning it. The expression on Jean's face informed him that he would be hearing an earful if the two weren't in a public setting.

After taking the bag Hanji had placed the books in and placing it on his arm, he signed the slip receipt and gestured to the door. Jean grumbled something under his breath as Marco waved to Hanji and pulled open the door for him. When he was securely in the car, Marco slid his crutches into the backseat along with the bag of books before moving to the drivers seat. Once again he received a menacing glance from Jean who crossed his arms over his chest with a heavy huff obviously waiting for whatever defense he was going to use. Thinking better of reaching over to place his hand on his knee, Marco decided to give into the silent demands that he was adamant on making.

"Oh come off it Jean. I'm allowed to buy ya things, it's a date and I'm buyin'. If it bothers ya so much I guess I'll let you pay for things next time." He glanced over noticing Jean still fuming.

Reaching over he smacked him on the shoulder with the back of his hand "Ass. I'll hold you to that then, especially since I know what you're planning next is probably something else I'm going to be owing you for."

Marco put a hand to his shoulder feigning hurt "Oh ouch, Jean, and ya know it won't really be much. How you wanna pay me back is up to you, you don't even have to but I know your dang pride won't let ya."

"Yeah and you use it to your advantage every damn time, but I will be paying you back. Good or bad though, I haven't decided yet." Jean sharply turned to stare out the window as Marco laughed and continued to drive, turning up the radio a bit. Breaking the silence with the radio had proved to be a good idea as he soon came to notice Jean mouthing along with the music. He couldn't help but smile and begin to sing it a bit himself. After all, it was on the only classic rock station within a few hundred miles so at least it was good music streaming through the speakers. Neither of them sang above a whisper on the long drive to Atlanta and Marco couldn't help but figure that he just didn't want to be heard.

Upon entering the city it was clear where Jean felt most comfortable. The traffic, towering buildings and bright lights seemed to provide him with a calming effect. His face as he looked out the window reflected the bright lights, he seemed absolutely thrilled about being back in a city instead of a podunk little country town on it's outskirts. While hitting the center of the city Marco touched the onscreen navigation making sure that he was on the right route to the new restaurant. It took several minutes to both find the restaurant and a decent parking spot around the restaurant. Once Jean read the name of the place a sly smirk began growing on his lips. Looking over to him, Marco noticed the expression on his face which made him wonder what he knew that he didn't.

The restaurant itself was nestled between a few buildings on a main street, providing an upscale yet downplayed atmosphere. Lilac colored outer walls and lights stringing across the front window with it's sign written a calligraphy print only added to the classical feeling they were trying to construe. Jean's eyes rolled over the building looking back to Marco as he continued to examine the area. He seemed at ease as they approached the small restaurant. The two walked past a small chalkboard outside the front door with what Marco presumed were menu items written on it in various shades of attention seeking colors. He hadn't given the board much notice, but if he had he certainly wouldn't have picked the restaurant.

He opened the door for Jean who hobbled up to the hostess' counter. There was a long black marble counter to their left where a short blonde, almost Christa's height, was standing behind the counter in a black pencil shirt and a white dress shirt with a black tie. Jean leaned over the counter whispering something into the girl's ear. Her face lit up as he leaned back smiling, grabbing two menus and led them very enthusiastically to their table. Marco had no idea what he had said but whatever it was seemed to had made the young woman's night so he didn't think that whatever it was could have been bad. Picking up the menu Marco looked over it and instantly froze, while Jean laughed.

"Hahaha, oh this was a good choice Marco, but I take it you can't read half of that menu." His seemingly arrogant attitude gave way to Marco's groan.

Scanning the menu for an English side he shook his head admitting defeat "Not a damn thing, but don't tell me you can."

" **Perhaps** I can." Waving a hand into the air to catch a waiter's attention "Ah, Je voudrais voir le menu du vin s'il vous plaît."

Marco took a double take at how effortlessly the words rolled off his tongue ".....You speak French.....' _course_ ya do. What'd ya ask for?"

He shrugged "I am French, have grandparents in France, used to visit Paris twice a year and everything. I asked for a wine menu, I don't come to a French restaurant and not drink. Now, how did you not know the place was French when the name of the place is Little Paris?"

"Sue me, I thought they were makin' sound better than it was and most places still have an English menu." Marco flipped the menu over several times still not thrilled about the language barrier.

Jean nodded "They probably do have one, if you'd ask. This is the states so they probably at least have one that has the translations of what is in the dish but the names are probably in French and that's because it would seem Parisians own the place."

As he finished a waiter brought Jean a menu "Here you are sir. Vous parle français?"

"Ah, oui. I would rather stick to English though if you don't mind considering my companion does not." Jean spoke to the waiter then glanced down at the wine list. "Ah, I'll take a glass of the 2012 Beaulieu Vineyards Georges de Latour please. And a glass of pepsi for him and water for me."

The waiter nodded and took the menu from his hands "Very good, sir. I'll bring it right away."

"Thank you." Jean responded in kind and glanced down at his menu perusing it while Marco narrowed his eyes from across the table.

" _Seriously_? You're gonna have to tell me what _this_ is." Giving up, Marco dropped the menu on the table as he watched Jean.

Finding what he wanted he looked back up "I could, is there something you're in the mood for? Let see, seafood, fillet mignon, lamb, pork, duck, chicken?"

Pausing in thought Marco shrugged "I don't really know, lamb sounds good."

"Great, then this, is your option a rack of lamb over a roasted garlic rosemary demi-glace garnished with flageolet beans. I'll order for you so I guess this in itself is payback." Jean flashed a satisfied grin.

"Sure you can see it that way but either way I'm paying for it. Get whatever you want, this is me apologizing for almost killing you."

He smiled for a split second, then the waiter arrived showing him the label of the bottle to make sure it was correct before pouring it into his glass "Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome, are the two of you ready to order?" The man's lips curved slightly as he pulled the ticked pad from the apron tied at his hips.

"Sure are. We'll start with the Escargots Bourguignon, he'll have the Carre d'Agneau, and I'll have the Filet de Boeuf aux Morilles medium rare please. Thank you." He smiled as he delivered the order never stumbling over a word leaving Marco floored. He couldn't believe that Jean had a secret like that and he began to wonder what else he could do that he didn't know about. As he ordered though, one thing bothered him, he didn't know what he ordered first. It had sounded odd but he figured whatever it was couldn't have been too bad if Jean was eating it since he was a bit freaked out at the fact he had eaten livermush.

Giving Jean his full attention he leaned forward "So, what other talents are lurkin' in there? You're bilingual, you're an incredible artist, you enjoy Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, what else is there?"

Jean shook his head "You haven't seen my art, you can't say that. I can't really do anything else, that was the last trick in the bag aside from the fact I can play the guitar a bit but you're way better at that."

Shocked that he remembered that Marco's cheeks flushed slightly "Well, I'm awfully rusty, that was a pretty bad show. I was kinda hopin' you didn't remember that. I have seen some of your art, it's on your body, and with this, I do hope that you'll still show me one day. On the first page, I want you to draw something for me, doesn't matter what it is and one day when you're ready you'll show it to me."

Neglecting to see him put the small bag from the bookstore under his sweater, he handed Jean a leather bound sketch book "Uh....Marco...I-"

"Stop. Another apology, or maybe I just wanted to whichever makes you just take it and listen to me." He smiled as he watched Jean's fingers trace the buckle on the front with his full name burnt into it.

"Thank you, it's amazing....I swear, if we weren't in public..." Jean smiled softly as he opened the sketch book, flipping through the fresh pages.

"Save it for later, right now I wanna know why you like Alice in Wonderland."

Running his fingers over the book his smile fell "Ana....it was her favorite. She used to read it to me when I was having a bad day or when I just wanted to make her feel better sometimes I'd go to her room and pretend like I was sad just so she'd read to me because as much it made me happy to hear it, it made her happier to read it to me. I think she always felt like she was Alice, just waiting for the opportunity to find her rabbit hole and run away from the mess we were in. I guess in a way she did, but that's why my tattoo is of a pink and purple rose and shattered pocket watch, but instead of being late.....she was too early to her destination. The time it's stopped on is when they said she died. Sorry, I'm kind of ruining the nice atmosphere."

He couldn't help reaching over the table to once again take a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly "It's fine. That's really sweet, I remember the inscription on the sketch book she got you. You know I like Alice in Wonderland for a similar reason, my mom used to read it to me when I was little, she read me all the classics. I read them to Mandy when she was little too, tell her you like Alice in Wonderland and she'll talk your ear off about it. She's watched every movie even played all game variations from a horror game to a dating game."

Jean chuckled "Haha, I have a hard time thinking of Mandy playing a dating SIM but yeah, maybe I will tell her. I have her phone number after all."

"What? You have my little sister's phone number, do I even want to know why?" Marco's smile dropped as his head swarmed with reasons as to why Jean would need to talk to her or vice-versa.

"Oh yeah, of course I do. To keep in you in line, and because she added me on Facebook, contact sync and all that jazz...oh, look our food is here." His eyes turned to the waiter carrying their plates over to the table. Jean took a sip of his water before thanking the waiter and turning his attention to the two plates in front of him. The garlic smell emanating from the dish that Marco was clueless to actually began to smell appetizing but he had his reservations. Jean followed Marco's line of sight and grabbed what looked like a shell off the plate pressing it to his lips as he pulled something out of it with his teeth.

The moment Marco realized what it was he felt his stomach churn "Oh my god, Jean is that what I think it is?!" He couldn't help but look down as Jean finished it, clearing the remnants from his mouth. When Marco turned to look back he saw Jean laughing as he grabbed a napkin and his fork. Napkin in hand he grabbed another of the shells then dug out the grey insides with a fork, dipping it in the side of butter and garlic on the plate, popping it into his mouth with ease. Obviously he was taking a sick pleasure in how Marco couldn't help but be disturbed by watching him eat, so he removed another dipping it in the butter and offered it out on the fork to Marco.

He stared at the fork Jean was holding out "I know you ain't thinkin' that Ima _eat_ that."

"Oh don't be a wuss, it's just a snail. Come on, they're actually pretty good, just try one. Pleaseeee? I'll do _anything_ you want if you try it...and I do mean _anything_." Pleading turned to bargaining as Jean grinned knowing that he had him where he wanted him.

Marco stared at the sickly piece of snail on the end of the fork "Ugh, I'm only doin' this 'cause ya asked so nicely. If I get sick I'm blamin' you and your nasty snails." Swallowing more than his pride he took the fork from Jean's hand and closed his eyes as he took the bite. The texture wasn't surprising at all, in fact he expected the slimy texture but he didn't expect it to be a bit firm like it was. The garlic and butter drowned out much of everything, leaving only that taste lingering in his mouth as he swallowed it. He shuddered as it passed his throat but he didn't find it to be completely unpleasant. In fact it had a nice taste but it was the texture that threw him off a bit, but he figured if he got used to it than it wouldn't be quite so bad.

"So?" Jean was all smiles as he sipped his wine.

"It wasn't terrible, but it's not somethin' you're gonna catch me eatin' often. I'll stick to literally everythin' else. I think I still feel it sliding down my throat. Ugh." Another shudder shook him as he remembered the texture, returning his attention to his entree, glad that it was at least something semi-normal.

Jean shrugged "It's not so bad, let's be real, we both know you've dealt with _worse_ things clinging to your throat, hmm? Thought so."

"True, although that is voluntary and I get a lot more outta that, like watchin' your face turn hot pink and hearin' my name leave your lips like a prayer.... Hmm, the lamb is really good." Marco's eyes met his for a split second as a sleazy grin appeared and vanished within a second as he ate. He knew that would get him to be quiet, and on top of it all he now had a trump card on Jean which he would be absolutely certain to call in after that stunt. The two ate mostly in silence as it was clear that they were both enjoying their dinner, and Jean certainly enjoyed sipping on his wine which Marco found to suit him rather well. Overall the environment they were in seemed to suit the professional side of Jean.

When they were done, Jean called the waiter over asking for the check which gave Marco a bit of confusion. He was informed that it was part of the culture in France that you ask to receive the check instead of them bringing it to you because most people feel rushed that way. It seemed that Jean was chalk full of the ins and out of French culture so he'd be sure to take him back again sometime. When the bill came Marco placed his card inside the black book, immediately handing it back to their waiter. It had seemed like Jean had fun on their outing which was all he could possibly ask for, and as long as that was obtained than in his mind it was a success.

The two were about to leave as Marco signed the receipt but the young hostess from earlier stopped them "S'il vous plait acceptez-ceci, de ma famille à la vôtre. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?"

"Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein, et vous?" Jean took a small white bag from her hands as he curiously inquired about the girl.

She lowered her head with a wide eyed expression "Je m'appelle Adeline Bouchard. Êtes-vous originaire de Paris ?

At her light bow Jean shook his head "La famille de ma mère l'est, oui. Vous n'avez pas à baisser la tête devant moi, très chère, ce n'est pas la peine."

Marco looked back at them completely lost but the girl tried her best as she spoke heavily accented English to them both "I am sorry. Thank you, please come again. Have a good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: TBA on tumblr - more than likely the 3rd or 10th of October as I will be participating in JeanMarco week 2016 and need the remaining time to work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! It is with great news I announce that I have finally finished the entire story. Tags will be updated as the story progresses and I will try to update it weekly. 
> 
> ~Cheers,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Et tu, ma chere." It was Jean's turn to lower his head to the girl moving his right arm as best as he could over his over chest. The girl blushed up to her ears and hurried back to her post as Marco was now extremely confused as to what was going on. As if the French didn't throw him off the girl's behavior and reactions to Jean most definitely did. Once they were in the car Jean opened the bag and began laughing drawing Marco's attention as he glanced over to see Jean removing two styrofoam boxes. Opening them to reveal different types of dessert crepes Jean couldn't help but chuckle to himself while Marco finally had to ask about what that whole display had been about.

"What, uh, what exactly did she say to you?" Marco spoke but kept his attention on the road as he drove through the city's traffic.

"She gave me the bag saying 'from my family to yours' which I assume was because before you came in I asked for a table for two in French. It would appear that she can't speak English very well yet so she was probably happy that I spoke some French. She asked me my name, which I told her, then she asked if I was from Paris. I told her that my mother's family was from Paris, which is why she lowered her head to me, to which I told her she didn't need to do that. My grandmother on my mother's side is a grade A bitch, A for aristocrat. They're very well off and I forget what exactly they do, something with the government, but I had to spend a few summers there as a kid, etiquette lessons were not my favorite part of the day, let me tell you. Managing a decent bow is tough on crutches but if my grandmother saw me bow to someone of what she deemed "lower class" I'd be likely to be murdered."

Reaching over he put his hand on his knee as always "Huh, so prominent French blood huh? I wonder how they'd feel knowin' that you're datin' someone whose blood is as far from prominent as it can get haha. Also, I can't picture you as a kid takin' etiquette lessons."

"Yeah, well, they were even worse than you're picturing. On the plus side, my French skills earned us free chocolate and raspberry gonache crepes." Jean was practically drooling at the thought.

Marco nodded "Sure, I don't think I ever ate one of those before so I guess I'll try it later. First I gotta do some stuff."

"Like?"

"If I hadn't made that goddamn promise I'd say you, but instead it will be me driving to Eren's place to get Anubis since he's gotta go back home with me tomorrow."

"Well I have to go tomorrow too right? Margret said I have to show up when you do and she does not seem like someone I want to get on the bad side of. I have to paint Jackal too." Jean glanced over to him as he slipped his hand beneath his.

He met his eyes for a split second before turning back "I guess so but I got some stuff to take care of 'round the house. That means I gotta leave by 5 and I wanted you to be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Hahaha, yeah well you could always sleep over with me. I do owe you..." At his implication Jean dropped his hand from beneath Marco's instead he decided to slide it over his thigh.

Clearing his throat as Jean's hand slid over his thigh, he turned to him "Oh? You know I'm drivin' right, aren't you the one that don't like it when I don't focus on drivin'?"

Jean leaned over placing a kiss and a light nip at his neck when they hit a stop light while his hand was busy kneading the fabric of his inseam "Then I guess you better focus on driving and not what I'm doing.'

"You know damn well better that I can't multitask that fuckin' well. You're crazier than hell if you think Ima let you tease me for the almost hour drive back to Wrightvale." He narrowed his eyes giving Jean a distinctive glare.

"Hmm, this Altima doesn't have much of a center console does it? I didn't say I planned on teasing you the whole hour, just take the interstate and put the damn thing on cruise Marco." Jean rolled his eyes as he pushed himself over a bit, lifting up the armrest to make sure he wouldn't be leaning over it. Marco gave him a slightly puzzled look before realizing the nature of his intention and deciding that if this was how he wanted to repay him he wouldn't deny him. He didn't often drive so far back from the steering wheel but he was more than willing to make a change for the sake of Jean's comfort. Being thankful for the dark tinted windows had never crossed his mind until the moment Jean drug his zipper down with his teeth.

Focusing on the road and the cars around him was going to prove more than difficult as his mind was telling him to focus on what splendorous things Jean was doing with his mouth. The new feeling of Jean's tongue ring rushing across his skin was enough in itself to cause his mind to stop focusing on the road. Taking Jean's previous recommendation to put the car on cruise, he leaned back farther allowing himself to surrender a bit more on the immense pleasure flooding his system. With one hand at the top of the steering wheel, the other twisted into the tufts of Jean's hair in his lap, rolling his fingers through it as he felt himself hit the back of Jean's throat.

The more Jean did, the more his hand in his hair trembled, shaking lightly as it intertwined in his fingers tightening around the strands almost painfully. Music from the radio drowned out the incoherent moans flowing from Marco's lips the faster Jean moved. It was an incredible talent the way he had Marco melting in his seat so quickly and he knew it. Teasing was the most fun for him, but he was thankful that this time he hadn't teased him much before taking his entire length in one smooth motion. He soon realized his reasoning behind that action, he wanted to see how long he'd last since he hadn't exactly been so proud of his endurance the first go around.

He couldn't help that after a few more minutes he was losing himself to the ever skillful bedazzled tongue of his boyfriend. For just a second he thought that when he finally got to make Jean his he'd be sure to return the mind numbing sensation. Just as the thought left his head he felt something much more powerful swirling throughout his body; he was rapidly encroaching on his climax. While Jean's tongue rolled over the head of his cock in intricate patterns, the radio muffled the light mewls leaving his lips as he tried his damnedest to focus on the road and driving instead of what Jean was trying to do to him. Jean ran a cool hand up his shirt, pushing him back against the seat as he noticed him trying to straighten up to focus. It was his own way of telling him to sit back and not to worry.

"Goddamn, Jean..." The only audible words to leave his lips were barely heard as his fingers tightened again in Jean's hair. Knowing the warning well enough he only moved more meticulously pushing Marco faster past his apex. His breath caught in his throat and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as Jean once again proved his skill sucking and swallowing as he hit his orgasm. Clearing his lips as he sat up, Jean stretched and popped his neck all while leaving a wide, ear to ear grin plastered on his face. Marco could only let his labored breathing begin to regulate as he buttoned his pants again giving him a light shake of his head and a small smirk.

Jean reached into his pocket thumping his pack of cigarettes against the door frame "What's that look for?"

Taking the car off cruise and adjusting his seat properly he looked over "You can smoke in my car, Jean, I don't mind. You 'member that night at The Spur?"

Blush rising to his face as he remembered he nodded and lit a cigarette taking a long drag before answering as he blew the smoke out the window "Thanks, and which part of it?"

"The song, Whistle? I was right haha, extraordinarily so." He sent him a wink as he stole a glance.

Taking him by surprise he coughed on the smoke ".....Ugh, that was.....seriously?"

"I coulda made a comment on how apparently smokin' is the only time you seem to choke but I won't...oh wait, haha. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

Jean rolled his eyes "Oh ha ha, that's just because I don't have a gag reflex. Now, I'd ask how long until we get back to town but I know better."

"Mhmm, 's your fault. I'd guess a little more than two-thirds of the way back to the apartment. The exit is right there and I kept the car on 75. We'll be there before too long and I'll drop you off, then swing by Eren's place."

"I don't mind going with you, you know." Jean ashed his cigarette and turned to face him.

Marco put a hand to his cheek as he came to a stop light off the exit ramp "I know, but I want ya to get some sleep. So, when we get to the apartment I'm gonna drop ya off at the door and your gonna hobble your crippled ass up your apartment and go to sleep. I'll wake ya up in the mornin'."

He was brushed off as Jean made a slight huff "Mhmm, and how much sleep are you gonna get before you spend all day exhausting yourself?"

"We ain't talkin' 'bout me, we're talking 'bout the injured one of us."

"You have stitches in your arm because you took a knife to the bicep so we're both injured. Come up with a better excuse Marco."

Sighing at his stubborn tendency, Marco sighed and looked at him "Look at me. You think back talkin' me is gonna do you a lick 'o good? I ain't so much injured as it like I got a paper cut, a very large, imposing looking paper cut. Now, what I want is for you to go to bed, and I'll come wake you up when it's time to go."

Jean shook his head raising an eyebrow "Oh, are you gonna try to be authoritative with me Marco?"

Marco put a hand to his head "I just...would you just listen to me, please?"

"Fine, whatever." Jean turned back towards the window, taking another long drag from his cigarette exhaling the smoke through his nose. Marco sighed deeply knowing that he had just pissed him off with the way he had responded. There were times when Jean's attitude made him want to headbutt a wall but he knew that Jean was just stubborn and there was something that he didn't want to say outright. Whatever was eating him he figured that he would find out about sooner or later. The remainder of the drive back was filled with a stifling, suffocating air as neither of them were talking to one another. Instead of speaking the two reverted back to singing along with the radio in a whispered tone, just barely able to make out that the other was singing along to the songs.

When they pulled into the parking lot Jean heaved a relieved sigh an immediately opened his door once the car was parked. Marco walked around to grab his crutches and the bag with his books in it after taking out Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Just as he said he would he walked at his side until they reached the front, kissed him on the temple and left him to get back to the apartment himself. He hated to do it but he wanted him to actually be able to get sleep since they had to be up early and he had other things to do. If Jean wanted to be a bit upset at him for the fact that he was trying to be considerate than he decided that it was alright but he couldn't fault him for it in the long run.

The drive to Eren's house was a decent one so he knew that he would be out for about 45 minutes tops if he was just going to pick up Anubis and jet. Much to his surprise Levi's car wasn't in the driveway so he would most likely get to show up and leave. Eren came to the door with a smile on his lips and Anubis close on his heels. He attached his leash handing it over to Marco and told him that if he ever needed a sitter he'd be more than happy to watch him again even if Levi didn't like it so much. Marco patted his shoulder, thanking him for the gesture and he'd be sure to remember that as he left with Anubis happily trotting along at his side. On the car ride Anubis seemed rather happy to be back at his owner's side, refusing to sit or lay properly unless he was touching some part of Marco. Anubis jumped slightly as his muzzle vibrated from laying atop Marco's cell phone in his pocket.

**_From: Jean_ **   
_Spares in my mailbox come wake me in the morning 124102_

He checked the message once Anubis moved away from his pocket, thinking it odd that Jean would be sending him a text. As he thought about why exactly he would need his key he remembered that he'd have to wake him up. Even if he thought he could manage to do that via a phone call or knocking very loudly on the door, he decided to comply with his demand. While thinking of a good way to wake him up, he thought of another thing to make use of the spare key. If he wanted a wake up call he'd be sure to get one hell of one, but first, he needed to make a pit stop, thanking the heavens that a Wal-Mart was nearby. He grabbed a few of the most necessary staples and left as quickly as he could.

Upon arriving back at the apartment complex, he stopped at the mailboxes taking a bit longer to get through Jean's combination than he would have liked to admit. Once his bronze spare key was in hand he headed up to his apartment to put Anubis in his cage. The striking topaz eyes stared back at him longingly as he turned to walk away, leaving his furred companion to sleep in his kennel. Silently apologizing to man's best friend, as he grabbed a change of clothes after sliding into a pair of sleeping pants. With everything he needed, he crept across the hall to Jean's apartment door, unlocking the door quickly and quietly. All the lights were off and there were no sounds other than what he assumed to be the light sounds of Jean snoring in the next room.

After putting away all the groceries he had brought with him, he tiptoed to the bedroom cracking open the door and sliding in. Careful not to wake him, Marco cautiously maneuvered around the barely familiar room. By the time he reached the bed he had bumped into almost everything in the room, mainly hitting his toe against the corner of the bedframe, taking everything he had to not curse at the top of his lungs. Once he sufficiently calmed himself, he sat on the side of the bed turning to make out the side of Jean's face, or what he could see as the rest was buried in his pillow. A sliver glint caught his eyes as he pulled his illuminated phone out to sit on the night stand. As Jean rolled over at the disturbance Marco happened to notice that Jean was curled up in his hoodie, zipping it up to his collarbones.

Taking a hint of satisfaction at the fact he had just discovered why Jean had left him the key Marco realized he had fallen so perfectly into his trap. He didn't know why Jean couldn't have said it outright that he wanted him to stay the night so they could sleep together, but on the other hand he could have also blamed himself for not picking up on it. Either way, it didn't matter anymore now that he was actually there and he could give him what he wanted while also getting what he wanted from Jean. Stealing some of his blankets, Marco pulled them closer to him and dove under them as he draped an arm over his hips pulling him against his chest as he nuzzled against his neck.

"Mmmm....Marco..." Jean fussed, rolling over to snuggle his face against Marco's chest instead. The moment Marco heard his name leave Jean's lips as he was still asleep made him wonder how many times he had previously thought about him in his sleep. Deciding to screw with him a bit, Marco slipped his hand around to Jean's lower back dipping his fingertips into the band of his boxers while he placed a kiss at the shell of his ear. Jean swatted at the lips against his ear but tried to push himself closer into his chest as he squirmed around, only adding to Marco's amusement. With the final move of the night Marco let his hand slip farther down into his boxers letting his hand follow the curvature of his ass until finding the perfect resting place for it. He made himself comfortable, pressed a kiss to the top of Jean's head and fell asleep within moments of holding him.

Marco awoke by the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand at 4am much to his disdain. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed Jean hadn't moved much all night, he was still nuzzled against his chest however it had seemed he too had been screwing with him as his legs were intertwined with his and his hand was resting at the drawstrings on his pants. Finding a way to unwrap himself and manage to get up without waking him was tough, but he managed well enough and made it to the kitchen without too much of a fuss. As he found his items from a few hours ago, he then began the process of hunting down all the necessary cooking utensils in Jean's kitchen.

Thankfully, after getting the coffee maker started he found everything he needed after a few minutes of searching through all the cabinets. To say that Jean's cabinets were a disorganized mess would be putting it lightly, but at least he found them and for that he was happy. He began preparing breakfast starting with the bacon and livermush, which he immediately regretted. Not wearing a shirt and frying bacon may not have been the smartest choice of the morning but after that he stayed a sizeable distance back. By the time he was almost done with the first task he started with the blueberry pancakes, spending his time making sure they were perfect circles. While he was cooking, he had a bad habit of dancing, mainly just swaying his hips as he flipped pancakes and turned bacon.

Flipping a pancake into the air just a few inches above the pan, he spun to catch it in the pan and caught the sight of Jean bracing himself against the entryway of the kitchen. It was clear that he hadn't been there for very long as he still had a drowsy expression covering his face, his bed hair was still sticking up in various places, and the hoodie he was wearing was unzipped until the end of the track clear that he had been rolling around for a bit in it. He flashed Marco a sleepy smile and shuffled over to where he was standing at the stove and in return Marco pushed a mug of fresh, strong, black coffee into his hands along with a kiss on the cheek. When he gestured that he go sit down, Jean nodded and took a testing sip of his coffee before sitting it down on the coffee table and going off to the bedroom.

He didn't know what he planned on doing but as long as he was out of the kitchen when he was cooking he didn't care. Calling him old fashioned in the fact he didn't like people crowding his space when he tried to cook wouldn't be very far from the truth. Often he would get scolding for being in the kitchen when his mother was cooking so it seemed he picked up the habit of disliking people in the kitchen when he was cooking. At the thought he was becoming his mother, he couldn't help but laugh and turned his attention back to cooking. Rummaging through the cabinets he pulled down two white porcelain plates and began making a plate for the two of them.

By the time he was finished and he had sat the plates down on the coffee table Jean was walking back into the room, much more alert than he had been a few moments ago. As Marco caught a smell on the air he turned to see him staring back at him, fresh from the shower and holding a tan bandage in his hand. Sighing at the fact he still couldn't manage to put the damn thing on by himself correctly, he stepped in front of the couch and gestured that he sit down and put his foot on his leg as he bent down. Following the direction Jean sat down and lifted his foot placing it on Marco's thigh as he began wrapping it up his leg. Once he was finished he walked back into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee before joining him on the couch.

When he took a seat beside Jean he smiled "G'Mornin', _still_ can't believe you can't wrap that right yet."

Jean turned to him as he sipped his cooled coffee "And after years of being a cop, I can't believe that you still can't make coffee for shit."

"All black coffee tastes like hell, try some sugar and it might help, 'sides no cop can make coffee worth a damn. I'd like to think I make up for it though." After shooting him a wink he went to eating, with the both of them eating in silence until they were finished.

Marco got up to take Jean's plate when he cocked his head to the side "What time did you get here this morning to do this?"

Smirking, he walked off to the sink washing the plates before sitting them aside and coming back to kiss his cheek "11:30pm."

"You're telling me you slipped in here without making a sound, slipped into bed, slept beside me, and got up to make us breakfast?" He shook his head slightly side to side still baffled by the idea.

"Sure did, 'cause there was somethin' you weren't telling me flat out then I figured it out. If you wanted a wake up call, I'd give ya a _hell_ of one."

Staring at him with narrowed, accusing eyes Jean crossed his arms over his chest "And, prey tell, what exactly did you figure out?"

Leaning into his shoulder Marco spoke plainly "That you wanted me to sleep with you, honestly sleep that is, at least I assumed. That was solidified when I went to cuddle against ya and you turned into my chest and said my name all sleepy and cute."

Eyes wide with a sudden fearing recognition Jean put a hand to his forehead "I thought I was dreaming you being there last night.....ugh...."

"Uh huh, I know. 'S awfully cute of ya, this lil' side o' ya nobody but me gets to see. Now, Ima go take a shower and get dressed 'cause believe it or not cookin' bacon without shirt was not a smart move. I'll be right back, 'kay?" With a kiss, he walked off to the bathroom where he could shower. Working Jean's shower was like telling a colorblind person to solve a rubiks cube, they'd manage after a while but at first it was just a clusterfuck of trying to discern what was what. Once he had the workings down, he took a very quick shower and walked out of the bathroom with his hair still drenched and drops of water rolling down his skin. Jean heard the bathroom door open, so he got up to go into the bedroom needing to steal the bathroom himself.

Marco was pushing his arms through his shirt when Jean entered the room, heading straight for the steamed up bathroom. He watched him for a second as he walked in and out grabbing something from beneath the sink and placing it under his arm. Whatever it was had been small enough to conceal so he spent the moment wondering what it was, that was until Jean walked over to him and held out the object. He responded with a raised, intrigued eyebrow until he realized what it was. He picked up the black and gold bottle of Eud Royal cologne in his hand looking it over before sighing deeply and getting closer to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist he took him by surprise with his sudden kiss.

"Thank you, but uh, I have a couple questions surroundin' this." Marco was still wondering how exactly he knew his brand of cologne and when he had the time to buy it without him knowing.

Jean shrugged "Payback. It got here yesterday apparently. I noticed the cologne you normally wear isn't the one you've been wearing. I assumed you were out because I've smelt the same thing for over a month. Granted it took me a while to find out the smell but I figured it out, especially when I texted Reiner."

A bit puzzled, Marco squinted his eyes ".....How does Reiner know what cologne I wear? That's fuckin' creepy. Oh well, thank you, I'm not actually out yet, but I'm about to be, hence me using it so sparingly. I ain't even gonna comment on how much this cost ya, 'cause I do know, and you best believe I'm payin' for like everything for a while. Hear me?"

Rolling his eyes, Jean nodded with a band of red beginning to spread across his face "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't anything I can't do, so just shut up and wear it. It's for me too, I uh, happen to really like how it smells. Not that I generally dislike the others you've used, but I think that one is my favorite."

"Oh, do you? Good to know, guess I'll start today since my other ones are in my apartment. You should start gettin' dressed, we gotta go in a few minutes." He grinned as he sat the cologne down and began buttoning up his shirt. Jean watched him for a moment as he got dressed which Marco chuckled at specifically when he was putting on his jeans and sliding into his boots. It must have seemed odd for him to bring his clothes over when he was just across the hall but he wanted him to see that he was planning on spending the most time he could with him. His back was turned as he finished dressing leaving Jean to do the same on the other side of the room.

Once Marco was finished he sprayed the cologne in his hands and rubbed the sides of his neck before running them down the front of his shirt. Almost as soon as the smell began to linger in the air after the initial spray Jean turned around and saw him putting it on. He was caught when Marco looked up and made momentary eye contact before smirking and walking out of the room to go across the hall. He needed to grab Anubis and his car keys so he left Jean to finish the preening that he knew he did especially when it came to his hair for some reason. With everything he needed he walked over to knock on Jean's door, not wanting to bring Anubis into his apartment purely for respect.

When Jean came to the door, he leaned over the side of his crutches to pat the dog's head. Marco stared back at him a bit surprised by his action since he remembered Jean said he was a bit fearful of Anubis. Shrugging it off he walked to the elevator with Jean at his side, noticing that he was doing fairly well with putting his weight on his ankle and in a few days he probably wouldn't need them anymore which was a blessing and he knew that Jean would be rather happy with it as well. Relying on him for everything was eating at him and he could tell but he didn't mind taking him to work at all or going to pick him up, it just gave him another excuse to see him.

The hour drive was quiet aside from Jean's snores as he laid against the door but Marco didn't mind, neither of them had really slept for long. To ensure that he slept decently he kept the volume on the radio turned down a he always did, even if he knew that with the way Jean slept it would generally take a hurricane to wake him up. As he drove he looked back to see that Anubis was following Jean's lead, sleeping stretched out across the backseat, door to door with his muzzle laying against the arm rest of the door. He got a good laugh out of it, the two both sleeping on the way back to the house. Thinking about the multiple things he had to do once he arrived, he wished he would have been the one to get to sleep on the ride there.

Pulling into the driveway he was met by the missing canine member of the team running up to the car as he parked. He looked over to make sure he was out of the way of the car and caught a glimpse of his mother awaiting he and Jean on the porch. Leaning over to Jean he put his hand on his knee, shaking him a bit in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber, which was mostly effective. When he looked over to him with a light smile, Marco stretched as far over to his right as he could just to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before pushing open his door. He grabbed Jean's crutches from the backseat and let Anubis jump out of the car to go run around the property with Odin.

Jean got out of the car by himself at which point Marco rushed over to him "What the hell do you think you're doin'?! Sit back down."

Sighing Jean just leaned against the car taking the weight off his ankle "There, I'm not on it, happy now? I can actually put most of my weight on it so I might be able to ditch the crutches. Watch, I just have a little bit of a limp."

As he pushed himself off the car he walked back and forth from the front of the car to the back barely limping "Congratulations but ya still need to stay off it. I'll even ask Annie about it if it'll make ya feel better but 'til then these are yours."

Marco thrust him the crutches as he heaved an exasperated sigh taking them and hobbling up to the porch where Marco's mother awaited them "Good morning, Margret."

She wrapped the both of them in a tight hug when they made it up to her "Oh, good mornin' boys! Good to see you again, Jean. Marco, baby, I think we gotta problem at the coup, foxes. It needs to be re-fenced and I got a list for ya if you don't mind. You boys hungry?"

Jean shook his head "If I eat anymore I might burst."

Kissing his mother on the cheek he smiled " 'Mornin' Momma, and ya know I don't mind that's kinda my job 'round here. I made breakfast this mornin' so I think he'll be fine. My paint arrive?"

"Mhmm, sure did, it's in the barn for ya. Now, Marco Bodt, you tellin' me you two were together this mornin?" His mother's lips widened as a grin spread over her face.

He nodded "Thank ya. We're adults so it's perfectly reasonable for me to spend the night over at his apartment, momma."

She raised an eyebrow "I know that. You sure you're not hungry, Jean, you look tired. I've got some coffee if you would like some."

Turning sharply to Marco Jean gave him a mortified look which Marco laughed at "Haha, well he slept on the way here but that's cause we got up at 4:30 this mornin'. He's gonna go try to work on paintin' Jackal and if you got that list I'll get a start on it. Tell Mandy when she get's up that we'll all go for a ride later if y'all feel like it." He smiled as she went to go get the list of chores and work that needed to be done around the place. Jean narrowed his eyes at him for the assumptions she had made, clearly not caring about outright mentioning their love life. Marco simply brushed it off as his mother being his mother and he took the list from her hands with a smile wanting to get a head start on all things that he had to do.

Jean stared at him with a hint of concern "Should you really be doing anything strenuous with that arm?"

Margret turned her attention to her son, hands on her hips "E _xcuse me?_ What did you do?!"

Silently scolding Jean, he shook his head "Nothin', I'm fine. Just got a scrape in a tussle the other night."

"Let me see it." Her voice was strong, strict and demanding giving Jean the first sight of how she could get if she needed to be.

He rolled the sleeve up showing the stitched up gash across his arm "It's fine, I can move it just fine. Now, I got stuff to do 'less ya want another fox in the coup."

She stepped up to his chest pointing her finger in his face millimeters away from his nose "What in the Lord's name do you think you're doin'? Hmm? How many times do I gotta tell you that you show up here with another injury Ima beat your ass inta' next Frid'y?! Oh and now that I remember what on God's green Earth did ya do to that boy again? You're like a dagone _plague_ on him!"

"Yes momma, I 'member. It ain't nothin' bad, just a scratch, Anubis was gonna catch it if I didn't and I'd rather patch me up than deal with him gettin' hurt and dealin' with vet bills. As for Jean, he's a big boy, he can handle himself alright. I jus' didn't know he was allergic to coconut when I kissed him so he had to stay the night in the hospital when I had to have Annie patch me up. Now, my plague self is gonna hurry on and get workin' on the list." He tucked his chin to his chest as his mother scolded him for his actions, then hugged her when she stopped pointing furiously at him.

Jean had to hold back his snickering as he watched "Well, he is right. I'm alright, and he even made it up to me so he's not too much like a plague."

"Don't you 'yes, momma' me, Marco Darien. You tell me it ain't gonna happen again and gimme your word. Jean, I appreciate that but he should know better than to put you in that position in the first place. He was raised better than that and he had better start actin' like it for I smack the freckles off his face, ya hear me up there?" Once again she pointed her finger at him now that he released her.

"Yes ma'am, I hear ya. You know I can't give ya my word to that, it's part o' my job and all. Jean, I'll walk ya to the barn and get Jackal tied for ya. You gonna be alright by yourself?" Marco stepped back and turned his attention to Jean.

He smiled and held in another snicker "Mhmm, I'll be just fine, I'm not a kid."

Marco chuckled "Haha, I know that, but you're scared of horses so I didn't know if it'd be alright to leave ya alone."

His mother's expression lightened "I wouldn't mind staying in the barn with you, Jean. In fact, I'd _love_ to, so I'll come with you. Marco, I'll get Jackal set up for him and you can get everything done but if you reopen that wound I'm _not_ taking you to the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update: Oct. 17th


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have a friend updating my chapters for me since my hands are getting bad again and the internet is wonky. If I do not get to all of your comments I do apologize. Please be patient with me, I really appreciate it guys.
> 
> ~Thanks, Lots of Love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Jean shot Marco a frightened expression but he only shrugged "Alright, well, now that that's settled, I'll take one of the ATV's so I'll see you two in a few hours. Be sure to take a couple pictures for me." Just because he knew that it would embarrass Jean a bit, for payback for spilling the guts about his arm, he pulled Jean against his chest and whispered into his ear "Be careful, she ain't scared to ask _anythin'_. I'll see ya in a bit, alright?" With a kiss on the forehead he left him at his mother's side while he walked off to the barn ahead of them with Anubis and Odin at his side. He walked around to the other side of the tack room, grabbing a pair of keys for the ATV and going up to the cattle barn.

 

Once there, he checked the list of things that needed to be done while he was there which included a few castrations, a new trough needed to be moved out, and part of the roof needed to be patched. Just that in itself was going to take him an hour or two so he sighed and began working on the first part of the list. Mindful of the surroundings and the fact it wouldn't be too easy to keep the calves still long enough for the short procedure, he searched the area for the rope he used to use on horseback. Once he found it he looped it and carried it out into the round pen where he'd pull out a single male calf, finish the procedure and put them back into their designated area.

 

With a total of 17 calves castrated and his jeans now covered in dirt he decided to move to the part that was the most difficult and that was getting onto the roof to patch it. He had never much been a fan of heights but he handled them alright. Moving around the barn he grabbed a ladder and laid it against the side of the building as he picked up the toolbelt he kept behind the barn in a metal cabinet along with his roofing supplies. He was on the roof for a little more than an hour repairing the area that needed to be fixed, when he got down his arm was more than a little bit sore but he pushed past it and moved to the next item on the list which was moving out a new trough into the new pasture.

 

It was a metal, rust orange colored trough that was heavier than it looked, and it appeared to be heavy in the first place. He shouldn't have been moving it by himself at all but he didn't think that he needed much help so long as he could attach it to the ATV with a length of rope and half drag it behind it. In theory it was a decent plan however actually managing to execute it was another problem. Lifting it to get it to the ATV was the problem but he managed to do it even if it strained him. By the time he attached it to the ATV his muscles were burning but he attributed that to the fact he hadn't worked out in a while so he was going to need to remember to do that next time he was out.

 

When the trough was in place he headed down to the chicken coup to repair the fence which only took him about an hour to fix the entire area. Overall he had done much more work than it had seemed and he was tired but he wasn't going to let it get to him, at least not yet. He still had a few things left to do including feeding the horses, checking their hooves if they needed to be trimmed, as well as the fact he needed to work Jackal and Duchess for the parade. His day was going to be much busier than he would have liked but they were things that needed to be done. After finishing the last item on the list of checking on the hens and the goats he drove back down to the horse barn to check on Jean and his mother.

 

He had hoped that she hadn't said anything embarrassing or asked him anything that would embarrass him instead. She was bad to pull out the baby pictures and talk absolute shit when left alone with his significant other in the past so he had no idea what she had up her sleeve for Jean. When he pulled in he made sure to do so as quietly as possible but he didn't need to be the one worrying about that since he could hear his mother's vivacious laughter from a few feet back. Her laughter was either a very good sign or a very bad sign and he wouldn't know until he walked in. Preparing himself for the shitstorm that was their conversation he took a deep breath and headed down the aisle of the barn.

 

The first thing he saw was Jean off his crutches painting Jackal's face as his mother was laughing and patting the side of his face that had yet to be painted. Getting closer he noticed the two had streaks of grey and white paint all over their clothes and their skin. Automatically exhaling, he knew that the two were having fun, how much though was a mystery to him. As he leaned against the stall door he overheard part of their conversation and immediately had to step in to stop the line of the topic.

 

"Hey now, watch the talk about me, Momma I'm right here." He stepped over to the wash stall and put his hand to Jackal's velvet nose.

 

His mother laughed "Ahahaha, what? He'll find out eventually! I heard he knew about your braces from Mandy so I couldn't help but tell him some other things about you when you were little."

 

Jean peeked over from behind the stall side "Oh don't worry, Marco, I wasn't hearing too much about how you used to run around naked through the yard, or how you used to think it was funny to try to walk in your mom's heels. I think the best part was discovering how your ability to dress so well didn't happen until high school, apparently you clashed often, huh _Rainbow Warrior?"_

 

Smacking his hand to his forehead Marco shot his mother a dirty look "Really, Momma? _Really?_ I leave y'all alone for a little while and this is what I get? A paint fight and talk about how dumb I was as a kid? Gee, ya might as well talk 'bout the time that neighbor girl came over and I jumped off the buildin' roof 'cause I thought it would be cool and I broke my arm."

 

Unable to quell his laughter Jean couldn't help but laugh "Hahahaha, I hadn't heard that one yet! We were having fun with the paint but there was no fight, come here, I finished the first side so you can see if that's how you wanted it."

 

Walking around the side of the stall he saw the painting on Jackal's left side _"Wow_...that's amazin', darlin'!" The paint had dried not too long ago so it was still shining as it clung to the midnight fur along his body. The grey and white paint had been done brilliantly, outlining the bones along their respective areas perfectly. Jean may had never painted or drawn a horse skeleton but as he looked at it on his phone he seemed to be able to replicate it very well. Marco continued to examine the paint as he walked around Jackal going to see where Jean was at with the right side of him. When he saw Jean he couldn't help but smile as he saw the extent to which he was coated in paint.

 

His pants were coated as he shoved multiple brushes into his pockets and his face had smears of grey and white as he most likely wiped his face as he was painting. He found it oddly charming as he saw that there were even paint smears at the bottom of his shirt. Reaching Jean's side he could only wrap his arms around him, dragging him into a tight embrace as he kissed his temple. Jean struggled for a moment before giving in even though Marco's mother was a few inches away. She didn't seem to mind so much as she just smile and nodded to Marco as he turned Jean's back to her since he knew it would have made him a bit uncomfortable.

 

"This is fantastic, ya know that right?" Marco whispered against his ear.

 

He could feel Jean's smile against his neck "I'm glad you like it, but you know....now you've got paint on you too."

 

Pulling away from him he licked his finger and ran it over his forehead to clear away a smear of paint over his eye "Mhmm, I'm also covered in dirt but you got more paint on ya than Jackal does. Darlin' what in the world were ya doin'?"

 

"It was like he was in another world as he was painting, he didn't really care about where the paint was going on him as long as it was in the right position on Jackal." Margret looked to Marco a bit confused but nonetheless a bit amazed.

 

Marco nodded as he looked at Jean "He does that. Ima go get his tack and let you finish up. Since ya seem to want off your crutches so dagone bad, you wanna join us on the trails later?"

 

Staring back at him he shrugged "Uh, I don't think I can manage that well, but then again I wouldn't really be on my foot. If I can get up there I wouldn't mind, that and so long as there is no running."

 

"Good and don't worry I can help ya on up. We'll probably put ya on....hmmm, Momma, you want on Loki or Duchess later?" Marco glanced over to his mother.

 

Pausing for a moment she directed her question to Jean "Do you have a preference dear?"

 

He shook his head "No, not really."

 

"Then I'll take Loki, Jean I'm sure you'd feel much safer on Duchess anyway." Marco nodded as well as she.

 

"I'm gonna feed everybody, do some trimmin', and then I'm takin' Jackal out for a few some parade practice. Lemme know when you finish, alright?" He smiled and with a kiss to his cheek he walked off with the horse's halters and lead ropes in his hands. He knew that Jean was probably getting tired of his sudden hugs and kisses but he found it to be second nature to do. Bringing in all the horses and putting the in their respective stalls, he then got up to the loft throwing down a few bales of hay and fed the horses before grabbing his farrier's tools. Once they were focused on eating he checked on their hooves, trimming some and filing some even doing Jackal's while he was in the cross ties of the wash stall. When Jean was done he gave Marco the okay to go ahead and tack him once the paint dried.

 

He sent his mother back to the house along with Jean so he could rest while he went to work Jackal. Just as he said to himself that he was saying that he was doing it for the parade might have been a stretch, he sent them into the house for rest but knew that it wasn't really why he sent them off. He knew that it wasn't going to be the parade he would be worrying about and the didn't need to see him practicing for anything other than the parade lest they try to jump down his throat. The rodeo was just a week away and that required more practice than anything else so while everyone was inside he decided it would be his chance to practice more than Jackal's barrel pattern. Even though Loki had been his roping horse before he had also used Jackal and this time he would make sure that he would be ready to get back into the arena.

 

Being in the saddle with no one around felt odd to him but it also felt more relaxing and freeing than anything else ever would. Once he walked into the second arena behind the cattle barn, he dismounted and grabbed his rope from earlier, getting it around the horn of the saddle before he coaxed several calves into the metal shoot and moved the barrels out of the way. Normally he would have liked to have someone to time him and release the calf but he would manage with just letting the calf out and the timing wasn't the piece he was worried about. The thing that made him worry the most was how he would handle dismounting Jackal as he slid to a stop.

 

His balance wasn't as great as it used to be so he had no idea how he'd handle coming out of the saddle so quickly and if he'd be able to tie the calf quickly. On his first try he placed his tie between his teeth, backed Jackal up to the farthest side of the arena, and pushed him as fast as he could go. On his throw his shoulder pulled and he dropped the rope from his hand before he could even get a chance to throw it. After spewing a line of obscenities to the wind he pulled up the rope, wound it, and laid it over the horn of the saddle. He patted Jackal on the neck and began stretching his shoulder hoping that it if he stretched it wouldn't pull so hard against him the next try.

 

First try after stretching his shoulder he managed to rope the calf over the neck but failed at actually getting to it fast enough, at least in his head. By the time he flipped the calf over on it's side and had three of its legs tied he could feel it in his gut he hadn't moved fast enough to the calf for it to be considered a good run. He released the calf and send it off to the pasture, releasing another so as to not stress it out anymore than he had to. His second and third runs ended the same with him not feeling as though he was good enough so he pushed himself harder and harder making sure that he would get it down before next week even it was going to take all night. Penning wouldn't be a problem, Jackal did that most days when Marco worked with everyday and penning as well as racing was in his blood, ingrained in him since birth. The problem with penning would the fact he had no idea who they were going to put him with, not that it mattered, that was part of the run of the random pick.

 

Once his foot went out from under him on the seventeenth dismount he realized it was time to give roping a rest and put him on the barrels for a bit. He hadn't noticed that he had three visitors standing against the barn since his ninth attempt at roping. After letting all the calves go out to pasture he began moving the barrels back to their previous locations in the arena. He mounted Jackal once again, who had sweat off most of his paint, he walked him into the shoot and let him catch his breath. With his breath significantly caught he backed up a bit farther and spurred him into his fastest gallop, slinging dirt in all directions as he circled the barrels and ran back to the shoot.

 

The run felt good, felt solid, and most of all he hadn't come near grazing the barrels yet Marco had been close enough to extend his toes to touch them had he so wished. Leaning over he patted him on the neck, taking some of the paint along with him as he removed his hand. Shrugging it off, he wiped it on his pants and spurred him into another run, then another, and another until he felt satisfied in his times. Of course he hadn't been timing himself but if it felt good to him than he was satisfied that Jackal was doing his best. He remembered the feeling of the wind on his face, the fast paced rhythm of his heart beating in his chest, the sweat rolling down his face, the sound of hooves beating into the ground and scattering dirt into the barrels. It was all a warm, familiar feeling that he couldn't have been happier to experience again but most of all, he felt like a piece of him was back.

 

When he lowered his reins and let Jackal lower his head as he went to walk out of the arena he saw his mother, sister, and Jean waiting for him at the gate. He had been caught and he knew it but he was too tired, too hot, too sweaty, to even feign like he cared about what they had to say about him practicing. Whether it would be neutral or bad he prepared himself for the barrage of the comments that he knew was coming his way when he got closer to them. As he examined the expressions on their faces he realized that they were all various expressions of understanding, concern, and surprise. Mandy walked up to the gate opening it up enough for him to walk out on Jackal.

 

"Ya gonna explain why y'all found it necessary to watch what I had to do?" Marco took the tie out of his mouth and wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at them all.

 

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest "When I came out and you weren't behind the barn I knew you'd be here. We wanted to see how you were doin', that's all."

 

"Don't you _dare_ ask me my intentions, boy. I raised ya, I can do what I dang well please. I also timed your dumbass so if you wanna know your times I'll be glad to tell you once ya apologize for getting snippy." She raised a stop watch from her pocket showing it to him.

 

Running his fingers through sweat soaked hair, he pushed it away from his face "I'm sorry. Now, were they close to....'07?

 

Jean smirked "You really suck."

 

"Yeah, _masterfully_ I've been told, but it couldn't have been so far off. What's the damage, Momma?" Marco sneered as he raised a middle finger to Jean as Mandy wrinkled her nose in disgust and Margret slapped Jean on the shoulder.

 

"Close, honey, you still got the record so I don't think no one's gonna be claimin' that from ya but you're sittin' at 13.7 right now and that was about where you stayed. We were here from half your ropin' too, which needs a lot more work. You lost your edge." His mother spoke bluntly to him which seemed to be what he needed.

 

He nodded and swung his leg over the saddle dismounting easily but Jean saw the wince of pain he gave as he landed and walked over to him _"Idiot."_

 

"'Scuse me? What the hell am I an idiot for? _You're_ the one not on your crutches, which you dang well should be." Marco flicked him lightly on the forehead in response.

 

Jean pushed his finger into his chest "You hurt yourself, you fucking idiot. You think I _couldn't_ tell? How's that arm doing, huh, I'm willing to bet not well?"

 

Marco pulled the reins over Jackal's head and began walking down to the barn with everyone following him "Language, Jean, ladies present. It don't feel good that's for dang sure but none of me does right now. I'm using muscles I ain't used that way in 8 dang years, I'm gonna be sore not to mention I'm tired and it's only noon. Now, if y'all wanna go on a trail ride you better gear up cause I've only gotta little ride left in me right now."

 

"What do you think we were doin' while you were out there bein' a damn dipshit?" Mandy smirked sarcastically as they walked into the barn to find all the horses tacked.

 

He stared at them, unamused and walked over to where Duchess was tacked, ready to help Jean into the saddle "Watch your language Amanda. Jean, come 'ere, Ima help you up. Ready? 1..,2....,3..up." The moment Jean raised his left foot to the stirrup Marco bent down and pushed his right leg up so he wouldn't have to put his weight on it as he was going up. When he turned around everyone was already in their saddles which meant he was the only one still on the ground. It had been a long time since all the horses were out on the trails together so they needed to find the pecking order once again. He knew Jackal would only work as a head so it was up to everyone else to find where they belonged in the line.

 

Everyone successfully found their place before they started off with Amphora and Mandy behind Marco, Jean and Duchess, and followed by Margret and Loki. He felt sort of bad that Jean had to get stuck between his mother and his sister again but if he needed something he could always yell a little bit and he'd be able to hear him. Not knowing where exactly to go he just walked up to the tree line hoping that eventually he would pick a direction and somewhere would pop to mind or his sister would a place for him like she normally did. Today, however, it seemed as though he was on his own as he continued into the woods, starting the beginning of the trail.

 

With everyone in line Marco, turned around to check on everyone, making sure Jean was fine most of all. Noticing him turn around Jean stuck out his tongue and smirked which Marco just shook his head and turned back around to. The more they walked the more Marco realized what trail they were on and then he smiled to himself wondering if Jean was going to realize it as well. As they kept walking up the trail it began to widen enough for two horses to walk side by side so Mandy switched places with Jean and he came up beside him on his right on Duchess taking him a bit by surprise. Looking up the hill he began to see the picnic tables at the top of the hill and the hitch posts from the time the two had ran up there together and had to run back because it rained.

 

Jean leaned over to him "This looks familiar."

 

"Yeah, it should. We're about to the top so we can stop since we've been out here for almost forty minutes." Marco met him halfway as he leaned over the saddle. He smiled as he trotted just ahead of him making it to the hitching post before any of them could. Jumping down he tied Jackal's reins to the post making sure that if he so chose he could drink from the trough between the posts. While waiting for the others he removed the saddle, cinch, and saddle pad on Jackal allowing him some well deserved rest from earlier's workout. Everyone else arrived shortly after he placed the tack on the picnic table so he walked over to assist Jean with getting down from Duchess since he hadn't brought his crutches.

 

When he had both feet out of the stirrups and he sank his weight into his left foot Marco just shrugged and pulled him off her back picking him up in a princess carry "Lookie there, ain't the first time I had to help ya off like this, huh."

 

Narrowing his eyes Jean seethed _"Put. Me. Down, Marco."_

 

Smirking he walked over to the table "Yes ma'am."

 

Once he was down Jean punched him in the arm then leaned over to rest his head against his shoulder "Whew, I do remember this. The view is still amazing."

 

Looking at him, he ran a thumb over his cheek "Yeah, I agree."

 

"Smooth." Jean grinned as he leaned in for a kiss, which Marco gave willingly when he noticed that his mother and sister had disappeared somewhere. Pushing against him rather feverishly, Marco thought something had gotten into Jean again driving him to act so needy. Whatever it was he didn't seem to mind as he pulled him closer to him not caring about how he was soaked with sweat. Looping his arm around his hips Marco swung a leg over the side of the bench letting him pull Jean closer to him no longer caring if his family walked up on them. When he pulled back from their kiss he noted how satisfied Jean looked either with himself or with him and he couldn't rightfully tell which.

 

Marco titled his head to the side "So, why were y'all really watchin' me earlier?"

 

Obviously caught off guard he turned his head abruptly to face the clearing "Because........because we were _scared_ you'd hurt yourself. Mandy ran in telling us you weren't in the sand arena meaning there was only one other place you'd be and your mom had this expression on her face I haven't _ever_ seen before, like everything had just been ripped away from her. We all ran out the door to go find you, and we found you up there and watched. You know you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that, if you get hurt those two are gonna hurt too. It's not just you that'll it affect Marco."

 

Sighing deeply he turned towards the table dropping his head on the wood "Ughhh. I know that Jean I ain't stupid,  but ya gotta understand I gotta use today to push myself. I ain't got no more time to do it, and it's been 8 years, so not only do I gotta whip my ass into shape I gotta get Jackal into shape. Him runnin' a 13 ain't good but it ain't bad, if any other horse did it I'd be more than happy, but he's a record holder and people wanna see a good run from him. Anythin' less and” Marco paused and released another pitiful sigh “.......momma was right, I lost my edge and I'll be _damned_ if I ain't gonna get it back. The only thing I ever been good at, I ain't givin' up, come hell or high water I'll be back in that arena and I'll show them that three years ain't gonna stop me."

 

As soon as he said three years he slammed his head against the wood and Jean stared at him more than puzzled _"Three_ years? What?"

 

 _"Fuck me!”_ Marco hissed under his breath. “I'll tell ya later, Jean, I really can't focus on that shit right now. I gotta let Jackal rest for now then I gotta get back to it, today's my only day to practice and I gotta get the most out of it. Ima be dead ass tired but I can't let it stop me. Oh, where'd y'all disappear to?" Marco raised his head to see Mandy and Margret standing in front of the table.

 

His mother walked over to the table and smacked the back of his head lightly "Rest. I was on the phone with Ymir for a minute, she sent that for you and said not to overdo it which we all know you plan on doin'. Lemme see your arm, and text Annie for me, I need to know how we're supposed to keep this from openin' when you go to the rodeo."

 

He looked at her with a bit of suspicion but pulled his phone his pocket and unlocked it handing it to Jean "Call Annie for me, while you're at it you can ask her about the fact you ain't usin' your crutches."

 

Jean took his phone and pulled up Annie's number in his contacts "Alright, but after this you're gonna explain the _three years_ thing to me."

 

As the phone rang Mandy's eyes widened and Margret smacked him hard "You didn't tell him?! We thought you told him! Marco!"

 

Cringing as they both yelled he shrugged "I _mighta_ lied about the time period. I'll tell him myself, alright, but he don't need to know yet got me?" Not listening Jean just began relaying the messages for Annie to Marco's mother as she began bandaging his arm. After discovering there wasn't really anything she could do but bandage it and hope she smacked him on the chest, causing him to wince in slight pain. Jean asked Annie about his crutches and she had told him that as long as he came in for physical therapy now it'd be fine but to keep the wrap on and take the boot off so he'd be off crutches. Driving would be iffy but at least he could decently carry his weight on his foot so he'd be fine, at least that's what he told Marco and everyone else.

 

When their resting period was over Marco told them to go back to the barn without him, he had things to do. Instead Margret decided to stay and meet him at the arena knowing that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to keep him from doing what he put his mind to. If it meant making sure that people got what they wanted, what they expected out of him, he'd be sure to make sure that they got it. The two of them ran down to the arena once they were sure Jean and Mandy had taken the opposite trail down the mountain meaning their trail was clear. It had been a long time since Marco had worked with his mother on his training and it began to bring back old memories as she taught him from the sidelines.

 

Shouting out what he was doing wrong and how to correct it, she was acting more like his trainer than his mother, just like she had when he was younger. He couldn't help his growing smile as he fought through the pain to get down and wrestle the calf to the ground to lightly tie it's three feet and run back to Jackal. Every time she timed him and she shouted out his time he felt the urge, the drive, the will to do more, to do better as all eyes might be on him next week but right now his mother's eyes were on him and that weighed more on him in that moment. Pushing himself as hard as he could, he eventually got back to his previous times of around 7.5 seconds. Once he got comfortable his mother switched him back to barrels, then she entered the arena and helped him pen, then she began doing it each time he performed well to keep driving him forward.

 

More than dripping with sweat, Marco was finally done after 7 rotations of each trial. He was sore in almost every muscle on his body but it had been worth it to get back to what had been his for a long time. He had gone to hug his mother but she gestured to all of him and shook her head so he laughed and chased after her, crushing her in a bear hug. She groaned at his sweat and demanded that he go take a shower immediately when they got in, so he just shrugged it off and got up on Jackal as she got back onto Loki. The two walked down to the barn and gave each horse multiple treats and Jackal earned himself a good bath after all the sweat that had poured from him as well. Marco patted his face and pressed his forehead against his, silently thanking him for his work.

 

While his mother went back to the house to rest, shower, and start on dinner soon he opted to stay back to clean the tack that had been used as an excuse to not go to the house yet. The last thing he wanted to do was admit to Jean that he had lied to him about something like that, he had hoped he wouldn't have gotten caught in the lie. Telling him would cause a fight and he knew it, Jean was so bullheaded and stubborn with an attitude that rivaled his own when he got one. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew that he would have every right under the sun to be mad at him and that he would spend a good amount of time pissed off at him so he would have to deal with it eventually. If he could just tell him something else, or find a way to put it off maybe then he'd be able to get through the rodeo then he'd be able to tell him. Either way he wasn't going to tell him unless he asked directly and wouldn't let him weasel himself out of it.

 

After another hour and a half he decided that it was time to get up and go to the house to face whatever was waiting for him. Upon entering the house he was met by Anubis and Odin who seemed overly enthusiastic to his sudden appearance. After petting them for a moment he walked farther into the house noticing that Jean was nowhere to be seen and Mandy wasn't either so he assumed the two might had been off somewhere because their tack was at the barn and Duchess and Amphora had been back in their stalls. Thinking of the two of them together chatting was enough to scare him so he pushed it out of his mind and went to his room to grab a pair of clothes he kept over and go take a shower. In the shower he couldn't help but think as soon as he walked out that he'd be getting hell for not coming back sooner now that it was dark out.

 

Stepping out of the shower he wiped the fog of the mirror and noticed his hair was getting a bit longer than he liked it. He'd need to get it cut to keep up with the uniform regulations, well that and he'd never hear the end of it from Levi. He didn't know how he stood Eren's hair when he referred to everyone around the department as shaggy-headed brats commenting that they could double as mops if need be. Pinching the ends he stared at them before his eyes fell back to his scars as they always did when he stood in front of a mirror. His fingertips traced the ones the he could see as he stared at his reflection. Honestly he knew that getting closure after so many years would help but there was a gnawing feeling in his gut as he thought of being in the spotlight even for a mere minute again.

 

Hearing voices downstairs snapped him out of his trance and he began to get dressed remembering to take the silver metal cylinder from one pocket to the other as he changed pants. He searched for his phone before remembering that Jean most likely still had it on him as he had left before he remembered to ask him for it back. Not that he minded him having it but it felt odd as it was almost always on him 24-7. Walking downstairs as he dried his hair he heard his mother's voice and Jean's voice so he had to have been back from wherever it was that he had been before he was in the shower. As he walked into the kitchen to a kitchen table already set, he laid his towel around his neck and found the heated heating pad already in his mother's hands. She gave it to him with a halfhearted smile, watching as he wrapped the velcro strap around him attaching it to his lower back.

 

Wincing as he sat down he noticed that the room had fallen silent "What? Did someone die?"

 

His mother shook her head giving him a disapproving scowl "No, and don't be thinkin' things like that. Are you drivin' back tonight?"

 

"I was thinkin' of it, most likely after dinner." He looked over to Jean who hadn't noticed.

 

Mandy piped up "I don't think you should drive given how much ya look like crap right now. I mean, we call see your body practically screaming at ya, and momma and I know you ain't been takin' your meds again."

 

Sighing he pulled the metal cylinder from his pocket "And what are these then? I take 'em alright, but I don't take 'em all the time true. I refuse to be doped up to the point of not being able to remember what day it is everyday. Now, Ima take these after I eat and Ima drive home."

 

"No, you're _not."_ Jean looked over at him, voice stern and demanding as he met his gaze.

 

"Oh, why not?" Marco met his furious eyes knowing that he was still angry he hadn't told him about earlier.

 

Jean pointed his fork at him "Because A you'll be on what I assume are opiates, B you're in pain, and C because of that we're staying here tonight. No use in arguing so when we're done, I'm taking a shower, going to bed and so are _you._ "

 

Margret nodded and smiled to Jean "Good, sounds like he is better for you than I originally thought. The guest room is made up for you honey unless you’d rather sleep with Marco."

 

Blinking slowly, he was completely blown away by the fact this is what they were discussing while he was showering "Really? This is what y'all decided while I wasn't down here. Fine, on that note, thank you." After he spoke the mood of the room dropped considerably once again and reverted back to silence as everyone ate. When Marco was finished he picked up his plate and washed it before putting the heating pad into the microwave and taking the assortment of pills in the silver container. The sound of the beep from the microwave also signaled the departure of Marco from the kitchen as he grabbed the heating pad, secured it to his back and headed up to his room. He uttered a simple "Goodnight" before leaving and as he got to his room he realized it might not have been the best way to handle it but he was more than a bit pissed off.

 

As he lay on his old bed he remembered how it wasn't the first time that Mandy and his mother had done that to him. They always tried to control him as if they knew how his own body was acting better than he did and that was what frustrated him. Inside he knew that they were trying to do what they thought was best for him but he wanted them to understand that they didn't need to and that if he said that he could do something and it would be fine than it would. Heat from the heating pad on his back began to sink into his skin and the effects of his medication began to kick in as he felt his head fog. By the time he heard a knock on his door he couldn't clear it from his head, but he got up alright and walked over to the door opening it rather slowly.

 

Shaking his head for a moment, he looked up to see Jean standing in front of him, fresh out of the shower "Hey."

  
Marco waved a hand "Listen, I can't fuckin' think straight right now so if ya got somethin' to tell me ya might as well save it 'til I'll be able to actually think through it. I'm doin' as you so fuckin' asked and I'm goin' to bed so g'night, Jean." He shut the door before the sound about to come out of Jean's mouth could be heard, and walked over to the bed. Crawling under the blankets he began to get comfortable, at least as comfortable as he could get, and closed his eyes. There was the sound of something by the door but by the time it registered he was seconds away from falling asleep. As he slept his subconscious reminded him of what he had done several minutes before falling asleep and he knew that he'd pay for that one come morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Neko sends their love and hopes you are all doing well. I have been given the information to update this weekly so I hope you all enjoy. Neko will be reading comments when I meet with them on the weekends so they will see whatever you leave. Enjoy!

When he awoke he noticed the sun was high in the sky signaling that he slept past breakfast which never happened, as his mother normally came to wake him up. He crawled out of bed feeling worse than he had the night before so before he left. He'd take some aspirin and start the drive home after apologizing to Jean for being so shitty. Shuffling across the floor his foot hit something in the floor, so he bent down and picked up the object recognizing it as his phone. It had to have been what Jean had slid under the door before he went to sleep. His first trip was to the bathroom so he could at least look somewhat decent before showing up downstairs. Second, was to go to the kitchen to where he figured Jean would be so he descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where his mother was standing with her back against the counter.

As her eyes met his he knew he was in for something, there was a small storm brewing in them as he approached her "Good mornin’ Marco. Have you seen Jean this mornin’?"

"No, I just got up, figured he'd be down here. Haven't you seen him?" Genuinely concerned he must have thought that if she hadn't seen him he might had still been asleep.

Her face said anything but what he was thinking "I have, he left already, told me to tell you to check your phone. He said Annie told him to go in for physical therapy this morning."

When she said it he knew it was a lie but he went up to her and kissed her on the cheek "Then I guess I'll be goin' too. I would try to get more work in but there ain't no way I'd be able to move off. Thank ya, I'll see ya bright and early Halloween mornin'."

She hugged him and whispered "Whatever you screwed up, you had better fix it. I like that one, Marco, don't be stupid."

Smiling lightly he nodded "I know momma, don't worry, I'll fix it you ain't the only one that likes him ya know." As he turned to walk off she handed him a tumbler of coffee made the way he liked it and two aspirin. He couldn't help but know how bad he had fucked up so the first thing he did was gather his clothes, take his pills, and then he made it to the car. Once he was in the car and on the way back to the apartment he braced himself and unlocked his phone wondering just what kind of message he had left him, since he didn't know his password it had to have been a text or a Facebook message. The prospect of both of those things frightened him, but as he unlocked his phone he saw that he had a couple texts from people so he figured one of the had to have been from Jean. Searching through them he found the one from Jean and opened it, reading it slowly.

**_From: Jean_ **

_ What the hell is wrong with you? I swear if we hadn't been at your mother's I would have told you last night that you were being an insufferable pain in the ass. They were just fucking worried about you you fucking idiot. Don't blame them for that. Now, I heard something from Amanda last night but you better be the one to finish the fucking story and I told your mother that I had to see Annie this morning. That was partially true, I made an appointment to see her yesterday and I'll have this boot off today. Assume that even if Annie says I shouldn't be driving all the time I will be driving the short distance to and from school so I will not see you in the mornings most likely. Have a good night at work and enjoy that new partner situation. I have plans today so I won't be at the apartment. _

The more he read the more he wanted to hit his head on the steering wheel. He knew that he had been rather defensive last night and he knew that he would regret it but he didn't know it would go that far. Jean had every right in the book to be angry at him, so he'd just give him the space that he needed and he'd go to work and try to not kill whoever they assigned to be his partner. With his luck they would find the dumbest kid in the department and pair them together. Just thinking about it already put him on his last nerve for the day so he wasn't going to be well prepared for the kind of patience he was supposed to have for those kind of things. The whole drive back he was jumping between emotions and situations and trying to figure out what Jean had meant about a story.

Mandy talking about a story that he supposedly needed to finish was beyond confusing to him. He had no clue what she could have told him that he would need to tell him as well, he hadn't been awake long enough to think too hard about it. He had a feeling that if he thought about it while he was out on his beat he might just figure it out but until then he needed to get to the apartment, get back to sleep so he could fix his schedule. It was going to take him a bit to get to sleep but he knew that he would only have to wake up at 6. Looking back at his phone he checked the time it was almost noon so he still had a while before he'd be able to go to work and begin the arduous process of dealing with someone for twelve hours while being extremely pissed off.

Sleeping again had proved more than merely troublesome as he laid down once back in his apartment. Most of the time he needed to kill he spent laying down staring at his ceiling thinking of how exactly he was going to apologize to Jean. It was going to take a lot more than a simple "I'm sorry" and he knew that, but he had a feeling with enough space Jean might just calm down himself. As he was thinking his alarm went off so he got up and laid out a uniform along with duty belt. After his shower he slipped into his uniform and began decorating himself. As he walked out of the door, he made sure to grab his phone sliding it into his pocket while he picked up his hat walking out once it was secured atop his head.

He reached the station 15 minutes before time to clock in as he always did and when he did he was met by Captain Levi awaiting him in the door frame of his office. Levi looked down and pointed him to his office. Sighing to himself, as he could never pick up on his emotion through his constantly stoic countenance, he headed over to his office not knowing what exactly was waiting for him when he got there. Fully expecting an earful for the other night's colorful collar and his knife slice, he hung his head and walked up the stairs to the glass office. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, he steeled himself and walked into the room a bit surprised as he saw someone he didn't recognize in a uniform.

The man was, give or take an inch, around his height at 6'2", had short tawny hair and the most vibrant shamrock green eyes he had ever seen. To say that man was visually stunning would have been one hell of an understatement Marco thought as he stared him up and down. His physique was almost as good as Marco's and his presence exuded a pure confidence bordering a tone of arrogance as well as an air of superiority. He didn’t like it but he shut the door behind him taking his eyes off the attractive stranger and walked over to stand in front of Levi. Levi gestured that he sit down so he removed his hat and took a seat in front of him, awaiting what was going to be said.

"Sergeant, this is our newest officer Maverick Barons, he just moved here Saturday morning and I'd like you to show him around, get him used to the beats. As of today, he'll be your new partner, but he is not a rookie. He was an officer for a few years before moving here so the two of you should get along relatively well..." Levi raised a hand to the gentleman behind him and Marco made no show of emotion.

With a hint of venom in his voice he smiled "Is that all, sir? I..... _ we _ have a job to get to."

Levi's lip twitched as he noticed his tone "Certainly not. Let me see your arm."

Doing as he was told he stood up and rolled his shirt sleeve up his arm to reveal the white bandage "Sufficient?"

Standing from his seat, Levi walked around to examine it "Unwrap it." Growing more frustrated as he unwound the bandage he sat in the chair and had to bite back his sharp comment. As Levi's eyes raked over the stitched wound Marco looked everywhere but at Officer Barons, not wanting to draw any attention. If he had been an officer before than there was no need to have the rookie talk and explain how everything worked in the department and he had probably figured out who everyone was by way of Levi. When he was done looking at his arm he was allowed to bandage it back and pull down his sleeve. Levi sat back behind his desk meaning that Marco wasn't done yet so he too sat back down.

"Alright,  _ Captain _ , what now?" Mockingly spitting out the term captain he sat in his chair, fake smile still on his lips.

"Now, I get to tell Officer Barons what not to do. Officer Barons, that, don't do that. Unlike our resident celebrity, I'm sure you know what back up is for and if you don't use it that's what happens. Now, you two can go. Oh, and you'll be on each beat tonight. Start with 12 Bodt, it's gonna be a long night." Levi's sinister smile curved his pale lips as he waved them out. His first thought at that was that he wanted to go back up and kick that midget's ass but he knew better because Levi could put him on his ass faster than he wanted to admit. He always surmised that he was so mean because he was closer to hell and it worked well for him considering he also kept the department rather hot so his other thought that he might actually be Satan instead was more likely to be correct.

After he clocked in he said nothing to the man trailing his heels, instead he grabbed his patrol car’s keys and headed out the front door. He needed to size him up a bit but there wasn't an easy way to do that. Gauging someone's personality and attitude in a few simple questions was harder to do when they knew how to play the game as well. They would both be trying to adequately assess one another in the process of spending the next 12 hours together trapped in a small metal object with nothing to occupy either of them as for the first day everything needed to be rather by the book. Before all that started though he send Sasha a quick message asking her to have some strong coffee ready for him.

Once in the car the first test was to commence. Marco called in on the radio that he was now on active duty and Barons followed his direction doing the same. Now that that part was done he reached for the radio putting it on the worst radio station he could think of, one filled the newest pop and rap music. If he didn't have the gall to ask him to change it after he continually made it louder then he knew he respected his place in the chain of command to do what might need to be done if someone above him ever fucked up...or he just had really shitty taste in music. He waited for a few songs, turning each song up the closer he got to the beat the would work for the first hour of their shift.

Finally saying something after the fifth song, his green eyes looked to Marco's "Please tell me I'm not going to be stuck listening to this for 12 hours."

Marco put on his authoritative attitude and glanced over "Do you have a problem with what I play on my radio, _rookie?"_

Gathering an air about him he grinned and lifted his chin as he straightened in his seat "Didn't the captain tell you I'm not a rookie?"

"Answer my question, officer." Not giving any leeway Marco looked back to him.

"No, I don't have a problem, Sergeant, well so long as it's _good_ music, sir." He bit his tongue a moment before releasing.

Laughing, Marco smiled "Good, 'cause that music has been makin' my damn ears bleed since I turned it on. Now, he said you wasn't a rookie there, but here, under me, you're a rookie. Until I feel like ya ain't, I'm probably gonna call ya that too. Ya earn your title with me, now tell me who I'm gonna be spending the 12 hours in this tin can with."

Clearly taken off guard by his sudden laughter he shrugged "Uh, alright. I was an officer for 3 years back in Renton, Washington. I'm 26, and I don't really know what else to say."

"Oh, from Washington huh. Interestin’, you ain't the only one to move here from Washington. How far is that from Seattle?" Interested in that odd bit of knowledge he looked over to him tilting his head.

"Uh about twenty minutes without traffic. You should introduce me to them, I'd love to hear a pacific northwest voice again." He seemed genuinely interested in Jean but he brushed it off.

He shrugged "Maybe, we'll see, rook. What made ya move down here to BFE?"

"BFE, sir?"

"Bum fuck Egypt. Ya prolly gonna hear lots of things ya ain't familiar with."

"Yeah, I'm getting that. I moved because I wanted a change and my family. We were having some problems and a friend of mine told me a friend of his had just moved to the east coast and really liked it. It was around last month that I started looking and found something here."

Surprised by the similarities he nodded "Mhmm, interestin’. Say, how do ya like your coffee, rook?

"Black."

"Favorite music?"

"Rock, specifically, Classic Rock."

"How do ya feel about piercin's and tattoos?"

"Seal of approval, I have some myself."

At that he realized it sounded too similar to Jean "Uh huh, well then you're not very different from my friend from Seattle."

He practically beamed "That's great. How did you meet them, if I can ask?"

"We're neighbors. Alright, so from here to Cover Boulevard, is beat 12, and apparently we'll be on all 12 tonight, so one every hour which is about how long it takes to drive through one. Officers normally patrol 3 to 4 beats a night takin’ a few hours on each one. I, on the other hand, patrol 6 so I'll get the call first and if I'm on something else someone else takes it. When we get to beat 3, I'll introduce you to a shop that'll save your life before you go on shift." He focused on most of the work oriented things from the rest of the night. It seemed Barons was eerily similar to Jean in ways that made him cringe. The two liked the same foods, movies, television, drinks, had some of the same mannerisms, and problems. At first he chalked it up to the fact that they were from around the same area so maybe that was it but after a certain point it just felt odd to him. Something about officer Barons was odd and he was going to find out about it sooner or later, but now he'd act the part of the nice guy superior and wait.

Being with him the first night wasn't so bad, he wasn't overly stiff and didn't have the need to micromanage every little thing. That detail about him in itself was odd and that was because most people who are new to a force are overly picky about things, they want to make sure everything is done right so that they don't get blamed for a mistake if someone makes one. He had met Sasha and Connie when he went for his usual coffee and donut before their break and even Sasha had said that there was a bit of an uncomfortable feeling around him. So long as it wasn't just him he knew that he wasn't going absolutely crazy when it came to that. When their shift was over and Marco was finally able to come home he realized that it was already after 7:45am meaning he had already missed Jean. Before he fell asleep, he sent him a message in response to the one he had received almost 24 hours ago.

**_To: Jean_ **

_ Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't take well to being pushed into corners and I know that they meant well. They always do, but they knew there would be a backlash don't let them pretend like they didn't. I guess I missed you this morning, but if you're driving please be careful and don't stay after school too late like you used to. Traffic gets bad and you shouldn't be in it. _

He didn't mention anything about the story because he still had absolutely no clue about what he was talking about. When he awoke to get ready for work he noticed that there was no message from Jean, meaning he still had to have been  _ extremely  _ pissed off at him. He knew that when he wanted to talk he'd call him or text and he couldn't do anything other than that so he got ready for work like any other day and headed off once he was dressed. The night had been filled with calls about pranks and since it was getting so close to Halloween he figured that was why. On top of the pranks he also got a couple break-ins, a few stops and tickets for speeding and the always prevalent DUI's.

With another night scattered to the wind he wondered why Jean still had yet to message him or try to contact him. In the back of his mind he wondered why exactly he'd be acting that way but once again left it up to him instead of being the one to push it and actually get it solved. By the time that Thursday rolled around and he realized that Jean wasn't going to be the one to solve the problem and he would have to do it since he was the one that fucked up he knew what he had to do. He wasn't exactly going to like having to do it but wanting to fix things meant having to swallow the bit of his pride. While on patrol he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent him another text.

**_To: Jean_ **

_ Talk to me, please. What is going on? _

Almost as he sent the text his phone rang and Barons gave him a confused look as he answered "Hey, babe. Listen, I can't talk on the phone right now, I'm on patrol and my partner is in the car. I can call you on my bre---"

He heard a dial tone before he could even finish his sentence at which point Barons looked over to him again "Ouch. Having girlfriend problems, Sarg? I don't mind you being on the phone. If you want I'll drive and you can chat."

Marco shook his head "No, worse, _boyfriend_ problems and absolutely not. You don't know your head from your ass out here and no one drives my car but me."

A bit taken back by his sudden honesty he nodded "Uh, yeah you may be right about that. As for the boyfriend thing, I have nothing for that except, apologize. Male or female, just apologize. Works for me." When Marco just stared he shrugged "Wonder why the captain said we'd get along? _Surprise_ I'm not as straight as an arrow."

"Mhmm, well congratulations. It seems most guys from Washington aren't. I did somethin' and I was an ass so I'm tryin' ta' apologize but he's bein' an ass too. I'm just gonna have to not sleep and go chase his ass down at the school tomorrow." Tossing him a feigning smile, he turned back to the road cursing under his breath.

"Uh, aren't you 27?"

"Yes, why?"

"And you're dating a _high schooler?"_

Having to resist the urge to reach over and smack him he stopped the car and looked at him "Do I look fuckin' stupid to you? Jean, is a teacher you idiot. Just cause I get hit on by high schoolers don't mean I'm into jailbait. Now pay attention, we're going to 7 next." He couldn't help the fury piling up in his gut, he had a chance to talk but didn't because Barons was there and he didn't think that their argument should be overheard by anyone. He liked to keep his private affairs his private business and didn't feel the need to broadcast any of it but if had to be done than it had to be done. The school was the next best logical place to stop and make sure that he got heard because he knew that the kids would at least let him in the door.

When his shift was over, he decided to do just that but after stopping by Sasha's to grab them both coffee and to do a little something more than extra for Jean considering his love for Sasha's bakery. With everything ready, and himself less than ready, he pulled into the parking lot of the high school and took a deep breath. He really didn't know what he was gonna say especially if he was going to have to say it in front of all his students, not to mention if it got around to parents that that kind of thing happened in his classroom he could get fired should someone complain about it. It wasn't a risk that he really wanted to take not for himself but for Jean in case it came down to that.

Ready to bite the proverbial bullet he got out of the car and walked through the front of the building already hearing the light gasps and idle chatter from students as he passed by with two coffee cups and brown bag filled with something that would at least make Jean show the slightest hint of a smile when he discovered what it was. When he made it up to the classroom he heard the tardy bell ring so he figured he could use it for a good pun that might at least get him to crack a smile or at the very least one of his students might find it funny. He had hoped that no one had told him that they saw him on their way in so he just braced himself for the worst argument on the face of the planet and walked through the open door.

The bell had just stopped ringing when he stepped past the threshold "Hey, sorry I'm late. Do I get a tardy for this?"

Upon his voice reaching Jean's ears he turned to him with a rage in his eyes that could have decimated the state more so than a nuclear blast "My office, **now!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***T.C***


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to everyone's responses Neko has given me the green light to post this chapter. Chapter will begin posting one or twice a week depending on the place in the story. Enjoy. 
> 
> ***T.C***

His voice had raised causing all the kids to look at Marco "Yes, sir. Kids, close your ears, this is prolly gonna get loud!"

He sauntered off to the office and took a seat on the loveseat waiting for Jean to come in and when he did he slammed the door shut behind him, voice a harsh whisper "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Marco dropped the attitude he had in front of the kids "I didn't know another way to get you to talk to me. Now, take your black coffee, sit down and talk to me. If you listen to what I have to say you'll get what's in the bag."

Jean took the coffee from his hand and sat on his desk "I planned on listening to you if you didn't ply me with fucking excuses. Now, you're gonna tell me exactly what the hell happened Saturday."

Leaning his head back he started "Well which part of Saturday cause different parts were caused by different things. Like, for instance me getting real quiet at the dinner table that was cause if you hadn't been there I wouldn't had been quiet at all. They've done that bullshit to me before and I don't like it when people think just 'cause I fucked up once that I'm gonna hurt myself over every little fuckin' thing. I ain't a porcelain doll, I'll be just fine, and the way I take my medication is up to me. I don't particularly care for the way it makes me feel or how it makes me act. My medication fogs my head, makes me feel god awful in replacement for the pain I feel everyday. Yeah, I deal with pain every single day, ya think I ain't gotten used to it by now? I have, I learnt to just block out and some days are worse than others and if I need my medication I take it but I cut the dosage significantly."

Giving a bit of pause he huffed "I don't need anyone to try to tell me what I feel, I know that better than _anyone._ Shit like that eats me alive and drives me up to the goddamn ceilin'. You bein' a part of it only made it worse and I was already pissed off that y'all had done decided apparently what I was doin' and when without so much as my thoughts on the matter. You can call it lookin' out for me all ya want but to me it's _controllin'_ me and I don't handle that too well. I don't really 'member what I said to ya when ya came to my room, my medication had probably just hit me and I ain't got a filter like that, I just say whatever. I don't get to think 'fore I speak. I done decided 'bout 8 years ago I was gonna be back, and if I gotta push myself 'til I fuckin' break to keep that promise I will. Ain't nothin' or nobody stoppin' me from my final fuckin' show. I didn't get the chance to be good at anythin' 'cept that rodeo. I was supposed to do that with my life, but I got fuckin' robbed 'cause I was fuckin' stupid. I'm **not** gonna let that stop me from endin' it on _my own_ terms. Now, if ya understand what I'm talkin' 'bout maybe you'll understand why I was so damn pissed off."

After he finished Jean sat back and took a sip of coffee before speaking "I understand. I do, but we were looking out for you. We fucking _care_ about you Marco. I don't care what that shit does to you, if you _ever_ talk to me like that again I will punch you in the fucking throat. We were _scared_ you were gonna hurt yourself because you were pushing yourself too hard. I watched your right knee buckle several times, I watched your right shoulder catch when you went to throw that rope, and I watched you wince in pain every time you got down. I know you were in fucking pain and you couldn't hide that from _anyone_. Your sister grabbed my arm every time you hit the ground because she was scared that your leg would give out. Your mom had that timer out because she wanted to know if you doing it again would be worth letting you try to _kill_ yourself. I know you work out a lot, alright, I know, but that much practice Saturday took it's toll on your body. I watched you walk in here and I could see the pull in your right knee, it's sore isn't it? _Exactly._ I didn't know how much pain you were in until I had a chat with Mandy, she told me some things Marco, and I want you to finish it. I heard you were in a coma for _2_ months."

The words left Jean's lips and he cringed pulling his shoulders up "Ah... _that_ story. Yeah, I was. I lied to you about bein' in one for like, what'd I say 2 weeks or somethin'? Yeah, it was two months and I was in physical therapy for 3 years. I had to learn how to walk again practically. That catch in my right knee has always been there but since you hadn't been told ya didn't notice it. I had a lot more work done too, might as well call me the million dollar man at this point. I'll be payin' hospital bills 'til I _die._ I was gonna tell ya eventually, 'cause you'd find out at the rodeo, someone would be bound to mention it. Everythin' I told ya 'bout what happened wasn't 'cause I remembered it, it was ‘cause I saw it on T.V. after I woke up. First hand? I don't 'member a  _single_ goddamn thing. I lost 2 months of my life and it took it's toll on me for sure but there ain't nothin' that happened from it to keep me from doin' what I'm already doin'. "

"Welcome to what I'm fucking pissed off about Marco!! Where do you get off thinking that there is an appropriate reason for lying to me about that!?! Do you realize that had if you been in a coma for another month most people are given the papers the pull the plug because irreparable brain damage sets in after 3 months and the chances of coming out of it are slim to _none?_ The fact that you're alive and breathing by yourself is _astounding._ I understand why they don't want you doing this because if you get hurt again you're fucking done, Marco,  _ done _ . They can't stop letting you do what you want so they can only try to keep you from doing anything else, like driving back at night sore, tired, and under the influence of apparently _very_ heavy opiates. Even _ you _ knew that trying to drive back would have been a bad idea but you just wanted to be a dick and try to be spiteful about it. " Jean slammed down the cup raising his hands over his head before jumping down to stand in front of Marco.

He could hear the anger in his voice very clearly but the hurt undertones began to shine through "I'm  _ sorry _ , I am. Call me crazy but I don't think how long I was dead to the world really matters much now. I understand the stats Jean, I heard 'em before. They only want the best for me I know that, but there are times I don't need to them to try anythin' and I've been tryin' to get them to understand that for years. If I was drivin' back I wasn't gonna take all those, hell, I barely even take a third of them when I normally take 'em. I've driven longer in worse shape alright, I woulda been fine so no, I don't know it woulda been a bad idea and I wasn’t tryin’ to be spiteful. You do know I drove to the station and waited an hour 'fore I got a knife wound stitched up? I coulda managed. Now, I guess I should give you _these._ "

Reaching into the bag, he handed Jean the small pink and yellow box "Really?! Well it _is_ important. You should have been honest with me Marco. I don’t even care about how you take your medication, that’s not up to me ,but if you ever act like that again, I don’t care where we are I’m going to remind you why I’m an asshole too. Lie to me again and I'm hitting you. It's a deal you'll have to make." Quirking a brow Jean looked to him suspiciously "You brought me donuts, coffee, _and_ an apology? What went through your head this morning when you thought this through exactly?"

"Uh, I didn't exactly. I ain't good with these things so I just....kinda... winged it. I do know that you like donuts, coffee, and me so I figured why not? I couldn't exactly get ya to talk to me any other way now could I. The fuckin' rookie thinks I got relationship problems out the ass now." Marco chuckled to himself as he shrugged, noticing the light hints of a smile on Jean's face.

Jean swiped the frosting off the top of a donut licking it off before sitting down the box on his desk "Mhmm, I do like those things. You're so lucky you're pretty and your other qualities make up for this. Your new partner is a rookie, huh?"

Standing up, Marco now stood inches from Jean wearing a cunning smile "Mhmm, he is, well here anyways. He worked as an officer back in Washington, I think Renton Washington he said. Not a bad guy so far, just a bit off."

The moment he said Renton Jean froze "......Did...you say _Renton?_ What does he look like?"

"Yeah I did, hmm, he's about my height, maybe an inch shorter with brown hair and green eyes. Name's Maverick Barons. What's wrong?" Marco reached out to him only for him to back up to the desk and grab his coffee.

"Nothing. That's interesting I bet it was weird for you hearing that." Jean took a sip avoiding his gaze.

He nodded "A bit. I see you got your brace off, how's that going?"

"I don't have much of a limp, just a little one, and I have to go to physical therapy four times a week. I go back tomorrow and I'm done for the week. I can drive just fine now too. So in summing this up, are you ever going to lie to me, talk down to me, or generally assume that I don't mean well?" Jean walked back over to him standing in front of him trying to straighten up and present a serious aura." Jean was just a few inches shorter causing Marco to laugh when he could see over his head.

Marco grabbed his waist and placed his hand to the back of his head "No, I ain't. Now, are you gonna try to tell me what I can and cannot do when it comes to my own goals?"

Looking up to him and taking off his hat he waved it around "No sir, I will not but I will advise things. Now, I think my kids need me and _you_ need to sleep."

Reaching out for his hat, Jean jerked it away again, laughing as he sighed "If that's the case ya gotta gimme my hat back. It hides my long hair and god knows I _don't_ need the captain to see that."

"Or _what,_ he'll make you cut it? I don't mind it a little shaggy, I like it actually gives me a little something to pull at the back of your neck."

"Yeah he will, he _hates_ long hair......When exactly did you plan on pulling my hair Jean? 'Sides I think yours is easiest to pull." Just in show he reached his hand into the shortest part of Jean's hair, pulling the tufts in his fingers.

Gritting his teeth, he nodded slightly "Uh huh, it is and I can pull yours _whenever_. If you want your hat back so you don't have to cut your hair, you're gonna have to  _ take _ it from me."

Sensing a bit of playfulness in his voice he laughed and leaned down to his ear "And  _ how _ should I take it from you? I could opt to make your knees buckle, call ya darlin' like ya like, run my hand up your lower back as I drag ya down onto this couch.... among other things, like kissin' your neck like this."

The moment his lips touched his neck Jean immediately shoved the hat into his chest "Take it."

Plucking it easily from his hands and securing it on his head he grinned "Too easy. Make it a bit harder next time."

Turning to grab a donut and his coffee, Jean smiled "Oh, don't worry I will, now I have to go watch my class, come on." Marco followed him out of the class noting his slight limp as he walked to the front desk. The students watched them closely as Marco walked up to him and leaned down a hair to press a kiss at his temple. Jean allowed it before pushing him back "Go home, go to sleep, I'll call you on your break later tonight."

Marco shook his head, tilting it at a perfect angle awaiting a kiss "By the time my break rolls 'round you had _better_ have your butt in bed."

Giving in, Jean kissed him for a moment before denying him the chance to prolong it "I can't promise that. I have things to grade once again, so go on, get outta here before you start causing a scene again."

Whispering by his ear Marco pressed a kiss into his neck out of view causing chills to erupt on Jean's skin "Just another thing I'll make up for... _ very _ soon, since Saturday is the parade. I'll text you before my break, and I'll see you bright and early at Saturday mornin', have a good day." Satisfied with the reaction he walked out of the room not even waving to the students who more than likely were giving him flack about that little scene. At least he had the quick thinking to pull him into the office, even if they yelled he knew that they weren't completely drowned out so he had a feeling that would be going around about their fight. He hadn't checked his Facebook accounts in days so he had a feeling that it was probably all over the kid's pages that they had been fighting.

Once he was back to the apartment he found himself to be much happier and relieved now that he didn't have to worry about the two of them having problems. In fact he was in such a better mood that he decided to let Barons drive the car while they were on shift. Even falling asleep seemed to be faster as he laid down more than ready to deal with whatever the crazies of the town had to throw at him with Halloween just around the corner. While he went to sleep happy, his mind was not going to let him remain that way as he dreamt of the worst time in his life. Jean bringing back up the accident and the aftermath must have made him dream it or so he thought when he woke up but he couldn't help but get the feeling he wouldn't be able to shake off the eerie feeling all day.

When he got to the station he saw Barons awaiting him as he clocked in so he walked up to him smiling "Uh oh, you're _smiling_ Sergeant. Did something happen?"

"How many times do I gotta tell you to call me Marco, or even Bodt, if that's too familiar. Sir is a too little rigid as well but I prefer it over my title, get ready, I hope you remembered some of the beats 'cause _you're_ drivin' tonight."

He tossed him the keys from his pocket, catching them with ease "I remember some but if we have to get somewhere you're going to have to tell me how to get there. I seriously think you're dying or something, sir. You said only you drive your car..."

Marco wrinkled his nose in disgust at "sir" "I ain't dyin' but if you fuck up my patrol car you will be. Let's go, take us to....looks like we're on beat 7, 8, and 9 first tonight so get ready. It's mainly on the outskirts of Polktown and by Polktown I mean cracktown." With a heavy pat on the back the two were walking out of the door, ready to get the night started and more so to get the night finished. He didn't have time to rest before the parade and he was anxious to get his shift over so he could start on getting the everything done at the house. As always the list his mother had prepared for him was extensive and everything he had to do was going to take quite a while. Jean was going to have to hustle with painting because the parade started at 1pm and they had to leave and hour and a half earlier just to be there on time due to the fact he actually followed the speed limit when he had the trailer attached to the truck.

As he looked up often to make sure Barons was in the right area, he'd drift back into the schedule he was trying to make in his head for the next several hours. When he was finished plotting out the basics he decided to message Jean telling him that he needed to be up by at least 7am so they could leave by 8am. He was giving Barons directions to their call and sorting out other details in his head when he realized that it had been about two hours and he had yet to hear back from Jean. His first thought was that he hoped he didn't piss him off again, but the second thought was much more rational than the first and it equated to the fact that he had most likely fallen asleep. It was late and almost time for his break at midnight so he figured that he had fallen asleep, which was good he needed to get some sleep, but it also meant that he'd have to go bang on his apartment door to wake him up in the morning and he was not going to like that at all.

Finally on break, after their fourth call of the night Marco pulled out his phone about to check his emails when the phone rang "Sergeant Bodt, Wrightvale P.D."

Jean's voice rang clearly through the other end "Hey there, whatcha doing?"

"Hey to you too,” Barons turned to him in the car but Marco pointed to the road “Barons, eyes on the road dammit." He huffed and returned to address Jean "I'm tryin' to keep the damn rookie from killin' us both."

"You're letting him drive?! The world is ending."

"Oh don't you go bein' a drama queen too. The world ain't endin', I ain't dyin', hell ain't freezin' over, or anythin' else you can say 'bout that. Enough 'bout that, what're you doin'?"

"It has to be somethin'. I'm in bed like you figured I would be. Gonna go to sleep in a bit, but until then I'm gonna use that time to annoy you."

"You better get that ass to sleep, we gotta leave by 8am. Also I'm perfectly fine, but I couldn't exactly talk and drive so I let him drive. Don't ya know I always got an ulterior motive somewhere"

Barons looked over to him "You made me drive so you could talk to your boyfriend?"

"Damn right I did, rookie, got a problem with that?"

"No, sir. Glad to see you two are getting along, huh." He shot him a wink to which Marco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, we're gettin' along fine."

Jean chuckled "Haha, so he knows about me does he? Interesting," a muffled scratching sound shot to his ear as he assumed Jean turned the speaker away from his mouth to speak to someone else "yeah, I'll be downstairs in just a minute."

Marco paused as Jean was talking to someone else not able to make out the voice "Who was that? And last time I checked there wasn't nothin' downstairs but the mailboxes and a lobby."

A light tone filled his ear "I'm not at the apartment."

"Where are you then?"

"How about we play a game? I'll send you a picture of where I am and if you can guess you get something in return. The key is I'll only send you 5 pictures."

"I think I like the sound of this game. What exactly do I get if I guess where you are?"

"Hmmm, let's just call it a surprise."

"Fine, I'll play. Does it start when I hang up?"

"Sure. Bye." When he hung up the only thing going through his mind were places that Jean could have been at that very moment. Barons tossed him a suspicious glance which he just shrugged off awaiting the first image to be sent to his phone. A few moments later his cell vibrated in his palm and he opened it to see what his first clue would be. In the first image he opened he saw a picture of what he guessed to be Jean's foot just above a light oak hardwood floor with the corner of what looked to be a black comforter behind it. As he examined the first picture his phone vibrated again with a second picture being received. This time the image was of Jean's hand on a white surface and in the lower corner there was a red dot. He’d been lost on the first and he had no idea what the second could be either. The pictures that he was taking were so vague there was no way that he thought he'd be able to discern his whereabouts.

On the third text the image attached was of Jean's bare upper torso while his hoodie was falling open around him, framing his sides. The background was black with jagged lime green lines running across it horizontally. Looking at it harder the pattern itself seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. While pondering the third image the fourth image came in and he felt the collar of his uniform tighten around his neck. From the hips to mid thigh there was Jean's body against what looked to be a dresser. An elastic, burgundy band rested low on his hips as the dark cherry wood of the dresser almost perfectly matched the dark dye of the fabric. Bronze handles adorned the drawers on the dresser that he could see and the longer he stared the more he began to feel the same familiar feeling.

The fifth and final image was an image of himself from his collarbones up as his back was up against an open closet. When he saw the way the closet was organized he and he saw some of the clothes in it he immediately recognized it as his own. Not the closet in his apartment but the one in his room back at his mother's house. Thinking quickly he knew there was no way he could have been there, he didn't even have the address as Marco had never given it to him. Jean was somehow in his room, in his hoodie, half naked, on his bed and doing nothing but sending him taunting photos. Screwing with him in such a manner was starting to make his blood boil but only with the ring of sexual frustration.

 

**_To: Jean_ **

_ You're at my mother's house....in my bedroom...on my bed. _

**_From: Jean_ **

_ Oh, good job Detective Bodt, do you still wanna play a game? _

**_To: Jean_ **

_ I'm about at my limit with your game Jigsaw _

**_From: Jean_ **

_ Oh are you then hows this? _

**-Attachment.jpg-**

As he opened the image he immediately hit the back button and looked over to see that Baron's eyes were still, very thankfully, on the road. The last thing he expected to see was a photo of Jean from the navel down with the band of his boxers descended to his upper thigh, hand resting comfortably at the base of his erection. Now the only thing on his mind was that he was really enjoying torturing him. Naked, aside from his hoodie and lowly riding boxers, in his bed just sending him erotic photos: Jean was such a fucking cock tease. While typing out his response they received a call about another prank so he typed the address into the navigation and told Barons to listen to it instead of him.

**_To: Jean_ **

_ If my partner had seen this youd be in big trouble and if I were there youd be in bigger trouble. _

**_From: Jean_ **

_ Would I? Don't worry I'll clean your sheets.  _

**_To: Jean_ **

_ You better not do anything without me. I'll get jealous you know. _

**_From: Jean_ **

_ Youre not here and I have a  _ bitch _ of an itch to scratch maybe I'll think about you if youre nice. _

When they parked at the address he got out of the car and told Barons to go handle the call while he made a phone call. Luckily the address was on the edge of town so he could sneak off to the car without being heard. Taking Jean off guard he called him and more than surprised him "You're just tryin' to rile me up on purpose ain't 'cha?"

His voice was rich, velvety as he whispered seductively into the receiver "Mmmm, maybe I am, maybe I just wanted to show you what you were missing while you were at work."

"Well, ya done more than peak my _interest._ Baron's is on a call, so I'm all yours baby. Tell me, what is my prize?"

Jean purred in his ear "What do you want?"

"I want...hmm? I can't get jealous if you get off to the sound of my voice now can I?"

"Hmmm, is that really want you want? You don't wanna wait until you can come over and do it yourself?"

"That depends baby, can you wait almost 6 hours?"

He whispered lowly into the receiver _"Nooo--pppe."_

His own voice dropped to a deep, satiny octave "Then I guess I know what I win. I wanna hear every sound you make as you imagine my lips against your skin, my teeth nipping at your neck as my hands glide down your stomach, fingers curling around your cock...." Every heavy pant sounded like music to his ears as he heard moans tumble over Jean's lips while he continued his descriptions. Unable to do what he wished, Marco pushed him harder with his own dramatized sounds of pleasure driving Jean into a climax within minutes. He laughed, _clearly_ satisfied with himself at the fact that Jean had clearly been pent up and he got to help. Although he knew that he shouldn't be doing it on duty as there was a time and place for everything, he couldn't help it. He also knew that when he left earlier to get to the house he would be promising to make it up to Jean afterwards but he had plans to enjoy himself.

_"Marcooo...."_ Jean yawned as he called his name, drowsiness more than apparent.

"Yeah, baby?" His voice was sweet, thick with care as he spoke.

"You need to hurry over so you can sleep with me."

Purring, Marco slowed his speech "All in due time darlin', you'll be sayin' those words quite _differently_ come tomorrow night. Get some rest, I'll see you around 8. G'Night."

"Good night, Marco. Be safe." The dial tone sounded in his ear just as Barons came back to the car. He knocked on the window in typical police officer fashion and Marco got out of the car just shaking his head, taking the keys from him. While he was driving to the next beat he glance over quickly to see Baron's on his phone, laughing at the fact he had been doing the same thing and he had given him flak for it. To kill the silence in the car he tuned the stereo to the classic rock station and turned up the volume just below that of the radio. The next 6 hours of his life were going to drag on hellishly slow and there was nothing he could do about it except suck it up and not let it show on his face how much he'd rather be back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you know....today is indeed a hard day for the United States. Neko is...... not processing this entirely well right now and figured some of you may not be either. From a text message I was sent, I was told they hope this can make you feel even a small shred better, maybe even smile. Neko expressed that if you need them, do not hesitate to message them. We both wish you safetyand love, for you and your families, wherever you may be. Know love will always win. Much love, stay strong, ***TC*** & Neko

Within the 4 hours it took for him to finish his shift there were no more calls for them to get to. The rest of their night was filled with fishing for speeders and other small traffic violations in which case Marco and Barons spent about as much time actually clocking cars as they spent on their cell phones. No one seemed to be going more than 5 or 6 miles over the speed limit and at that point it wasn't even worth anyone's time to stop them because it'd get thrown out in court and he really didn't want to have to wade through a mountain of paperwork for putting the ticket into the computer, he'd have enough to deal with on the last hour of his shift. His last hour of work on a Friday night was always filled with writing up reports of all the calls he generally went on within the week, because he never wanted to stay longer than necessary to write them up the day of.

Bidding Barons a goodbye after they completed their paperwork he was finally able to get to his mother's and more importantly to get to Jean but first he had to make a pit stop back at the apartment to gather up some clothes for the weekend. The whole drive there was as if he were on pins and needles, anxious about finally being able to tease Jean and make him cave. He had plans for after the parade but little did Jean know that they actually included sleeping with him in the sense of resting as once he got back from the parade he'd be ready to go to sleep. As he drove he already felt the sting of his eyes knowing that because he didn't really sleep well the past few nights it was finally going to catch up to him. Determined to not let it get the best of him quite yet, he rolled down the windows and turned up the radio in hopes of it keeping him mostly awake. His second wind wouldn't be far off but until then he was going to have to deal with being dead ass tired.

He pulled into the driveway shortly before 8am, from driving faster than he should have been, grabbed his duffel bag from the passenger seat and headed inside. When he knocked on the door his mother was the one to answer, all smiles as she pulled him through the door. The smells in the house told him that she had just started cooking breakfast not very long ago so he should go into the kitchen. As he walked in he noticed the lack of a certain someone so he turned to his mother who shook her head. Due to the fact he wasn't downstairs he assumed that he was still soundly sleeping in either the guest room, or in his own room like he had been in the time of his pictures. He snuck out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to check his room first being as stealthy as possible. Not even bothering to knock he pushed open the door to his bedroom seeing Jean curled up in the center of his bed, his cellphone placed right by his head on the pillow.

It was odd to see him curled up instead of sprawled over the entirety of the bed, limbs stretching in every direction like a starfish. Figuring that it was due to the fact his room often got a bit chilly he walked over to see just how many blankets he had ended up under. When he got closer he noticed that he was half under the thick comforter and half under both it and the thin sheet. He shook his head at just how he had managed that one then leaned down to pick up his phone and sit it on the nightstand as he decided to get undressed. Jean being asleep in his room had no effect on what he would have normally done had he just gotten there so he began to disrobe, starting with the decorations on his uniform. The jingle of the metal pieces hitting against one another as he sat them on the top of the dresser began to rouse Jean from his sleep.

Down to his undershirt and vest, Marco had just pulled off his belts when he heard Jean stirring on the bed. Turning over to look he saw Jean roll over to the opposite side, grab his pillow, bury his face in it, and proceed to try to go back to sleep. Deciding that waking him up then would probably be easier than all the other tactics he had thought out, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Leaning over him he pressed a kiss to his exposed neck and moved to lay down behind him. He knew that he would figure he was still dreaming like he had the previous time so he planned to have a moment of fun with him again. It was just too easy of an opportunity to pass up.

"Hey darlin', I just got in." He ran a lone finger down his neck watching as Jean writhed.

"Mrgh...urgh...what?" Grumbling and murmuring half semi-coherently Jean swatted at him as he usually did at the force trying to wake him.

In response Marco found the zipper on the front of his hoodie and unzipped it, running his hand up his stomach "Jean.....wake up..."

Turning to curl into him, Jean didn't seem to mind the intruding hand "Mmm..." Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he lowered his hand to slide past the elastic band resting on his hips. At the moment his fingertips dove under the fabric Jean's eyes snapped open "What the hell? Marco?"

"Who else? Come on, time to get up. Momma's makin' food and you got some paintin' to do." He slid his hand around to the inside of his thigh, ghosting his fingertips across his skin.

Jean smacked the intruding hand "Get your hand outta my boxers and I'll consider it. One hell of a wake up call Marco."

He removed his hand holding them in front of him defensively "Hey, both hands where ya can see 'em, I got it. I gotta change and start gettin' everything ready we ain't got long. We gotta be lined up by 12:30 and it'll take me a bit longer than hour to get there since I got the trailer. We gotta leave by 11, so you got about 2 hours to get him painted, can ya do it?"

Grabbing a pillow from under his head, he tossed it at his head "Of course I can. Get up so we can both get dressed."

Dragging him back to his chest as he tried to move Marco smirked deviously "You _sure_ 'bout that?"

As he kissed the side of his neck Jean leaned into his touch " _This_ is what you were thinking about all night?"

Marco's teeth tore into his skin eliciting a gasp from him as he spoke against his skin "After that _show_ did ya expect it to be anythin' else?"

 _"Hah_ , easy...you said it yourself we've got stuff to do and it's gonna cut it close with my painting." Jean fought against his feverish touch scrambling to get out of bed. Marco only chuckled knowing that it would have gotten him out of bed. Once he was up and out of bed, Marco got off the bed and continued with undressing stripping down to just his boxers as he unzipped his duffel bag and pulled a palette of cream makeup out of it along with a few things that Jean couldn't help but laugh at. His costume was pulled from the bag, while the rest of it was located in the closet to his left. He wiggled into a pair of sleek black jodhpurs before grabbing the flowy, black, old styled dress shirt tucking it in at his waist.

Jean's laughter subsided as he was then watching him get into his costume and appeared to be rather fascinated. He tied the leather tie across his chest and grabbed a leather belt to place around his waist. The next piece of the costume was the collared cape which for the time being he tied around his shoulders before sliding into a pair of knee high leather riding boots. Glancing over he noticed Jean staring at him so he got up and turned in a circle smiling. Jean rolled his eyes and got dressed in his usual outing casual wear of jeans but instead of a band t-shirt he chose a violet long sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When the both of them were dressed they walked down stairs to find two plates awaiting them at the table while Margret and Mandy were already eating.

Mandy looked to her brother and nodded "Not bad, Marco. I'll need to do my makeup before we leave, too bad you still can't do it Jean, or I'd be getting to do your makeup."

"You know....I could in all honesty probably still do it. I don't really know how to ride at a run but if I fall off we could just call it part of the plan." He provided a light smile as he looked to Margret thanking her for breakfast.

Putting a stop to his train of thought Marco shook his head "I don't think so. I don't need ya gettin' hurt on account o' me again then I really would be a plague on ya. Momma, are you goin' with us today?"

"'Course. I never miss the parade you know that. I suppose we'll need to get everything together after breakfast. Jean, it was so good of you to come over last night, thank you." Shooting him a warm expression, she smiled brightly only leading Marco to remember something.

"Mhmm, sure was awfully good o' ya. Only one question, _I_ never gave ya the address so who'd ya get it from?" As he spoke he watched Jean shrug then glance over at Mandy. He just knew that he should have known, after all he had her phone number. As they finished their breakfast they all dispersed to go to their respective areas of the property to get their tasks done. Mandy had to get dressed in her costume, put on her makeup, Jean had to paint Jackal, Marco had to prep the trailer, get the horses ready, put Jackal in part of his costume, get them on the trailer, and load the tack among a few other tasks. He got Jackal into the cross ties for Jean before moving to do anything else so Jean could take his time to paint.

First on his list while Jean was painting was to get the trailer hooked up to the truck. Driving the truck was second nature and getting the 4-horse slant, gooseneck trailer attached to it even more so. Once it was attached the process began of feeding the horses and getting Duchess loaded into the trailer. Jean was painting diligently when he breezed past him to go gather the horses from the pasture and bring them in for their food. Not once did his eyes leave Jackal as Marco passed him several times. His mother had been right about the fact he zoned out when he painted, nothing he did seemed to affect him outside of going up to him and speaking. There was a deadline to meet so Marco knew that talking to him would only be detrimental at that point so he put Duchess in her stall to let her eat then headed off into the tack room.

He grabbed the tack Mandy used in shows with Duchess, so an English jumping saddle, black and pink saddle pad, her girth, and her bridle. With it loaded into the tack room of the trailer the next part of the plan was to get Duchess into the trailer after grooming her. He spent some time brushing her off and cleaning out her hooves as she ate, giving her time to finish her breakfast. Before loading her he walked into the trailer grabbing a hay net and hanging it up so that they would have something to occupy them on the ride there and back. With her halter attached he walked Duchess easily onto the trailer, and opened her window so that if she wished she could lean her head out of it. Going back into the barn for the final pieces of things that needed to be loaded into the trailer he noticed Jean was more than halfway done with the paint.

It seemed like without distraction Jean was able to work a lot faster, making it look somehow even better than it had last week. As he watched him for a moment he realized that was doing it from his memory instead of looking at his phone. He had no idea how he had memorized the details of a horse skeleton in a week but whatever he had done worked. His work looked absolutely incredible especially considering the fact he had only done it once before. For a moment he watched as Jean painted, switching between brushes and holding the one not in use between his teeth, he made long slow strokes tracking the outline of the bone before filling it in. Leaning back against the side of the wash stall he watched for another minute before going to grab Margret and Mandy.

Mandy was awaiting him on the porch, with her makeup done to perfection as she was fully dressed in her costume. She had her cheekbones highlighted and just below them shaded to give herself a gaunt appearance. Overall her application was flawless and Marco looked over her giving her the seal of approval as he went to go check on their mother. Not getting too into the Halloween spirit just yet she was dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange shirt with pumpkin earrings and a black cross necklace dangled just below her collarbones. In her hair was an orange and black bow just hanging above the dancing curled ponytail pulled high on the back of her head. Seeing her with her hair in it's natural curls made him smile a bit, thinking of how she used to only straighten it when she was tired of it but these days she straightened it because it was easier to work with. It reminded him of old times as he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed sliding on her boots looking like she hadn't aged a day from his teens.

She finished getting ready as he stood patiently and waited for her before they were ready to leave. Mandy walked ahead of the two of them practically jogging off to the barn stopping once she saw Jean still working. Margret and Marco walked over to where she was standing awestruck by his artwork. Jackal turned his head to look at Marco as he walked over to a door between the tack room and the wash stall. He exited the small room after rustling through a treat bag and grabbing a handful of the light brown bean shaped treats. After feeding one to Jackal he handed the handful to his mother who pulled out a ziplock bag and put them inside her purse within the bag.

Walking over to Jean as he put on the finishing touches he placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, ya almost ready to jet?"

"Mhrmm, gimme minute." Speaking while the second brush was held between his teeth, he dabbed more paint onto Jackal covering up spots he found to be problematic. Standing back once he finished, he walked around the horse fixing anything he deemed not good enough. When he was finally finished Marco released him from the cross ties and hooked a lead rope to his halter leading him into the trailer with ease. Everyone else climbed into the truck, Margret was nice enough to sit in the backseat with her daughter so that Jean could sit in the passenger seat beside Marco. Once Jean saw it he immediately blushed to the tips of his ears while Margret and Mandy laughed at his reddening features.

With Marco closing up the trailer and getting into the truck they began the journey to the head of the parade line. Looking back into the mirror at his mother he shook his head giving her a half smirk at the fact she decided to sit in the back with Mandy. Just to give her a bit of what she obviously hoped for Marco shifted in his seat and tapped Jean on the knee holding his hand out with his open palm hovering in the air. Seeing it Jean's blush only darkened but he reluctantly placed his hand into Marco's. He laced his fingers through Jean’s, dropping his hand on his knee and turning his head to look back at the road. Jean noticed a hint of a rosy hue creeping into his skin as well however making him feel less self-conscious. Margret and Mandy exchanged a light giggle and smile as they watched the exhibit. Hearing the two of them snickering Marco sighed to himself and focused on the drive instead of the two of them.

They arrived with a few minutes to spare as people started lining up the floats and the two high school's marching parade began lining up. Marco tossed his mother the keys to the truck as he and Mandy walked to the trailer to unload the horses. When the two were tied to the side of the trailer Marco stepped into the tack room and handed Mandy her tack as he fixed his appearance and grabbed a small tube of pet safe, red paint. He shut the tack room door and jumped down heading over to Jackal. Unscrewing the top of the tube squeezing some of the vibrant crimson paint onto his finger and placed light trails of it near his eyes and nose, at a safe distance, providing him with a much more menacing "hell horse" appearance. Jean sat back and watched them put the finishing touches on themselves and the horses before Marco walked over to him.

"Alright, we gotta line up. The parade will finish here and start here so I'll see ya when it's over." He smiled and moved to walk off but Jean grabbed his forearm.

The action surprised him a bit "Where's your saddle and stuff at?"

Marco grinned devilishly "I ain't using it."

Jean shook his head in slight disbelief "Then how are you getting on?"

"Like this." Marco took the halter off Jackal's face and stood beside him, grabbing a handful of mane by his withers, ran and jumped successfully landing in the center of his back. When he adjusted himself on his back comfortably he leaned down to Jean "Come 'ere." Jean walked up to him and Marco leaned down as far as he could and went in for a kiss. It might have been a bit of payback for surprising him earlier with the tug of his arm, but he honestly just wanted to kiss him before he left. Pulling back, he smiled and ushered Jackal to the line stopping by the side of the parade coordinator to go over the plans for his skit. Mandy waved to Jean as she followed behind him, and while he was busy watching them Margret snuck up beside him and led him to the sidelines where other people were busy watching.

The parade began and Mandy was told to follow the procession as usual until he came chasing after her then it was up to her on where they would pause the routine. He would chase her through the crowd until she stopped to bow her head at certain sections in which case Marco would pull the cloak down to his shoulders and bow his head. Everyone in the parade had been made aware of the fact they'd be running through it so that they wouldn't be frightened and mess up their choreography or hurt themselves. After the first 15 minutes of the parade, Marco stayed back at the back of the line then removed a black lycra mask slipping it on followed by him pulling the collared cloak over his head. With his face covered and his head hidden he dug his heel into Jackal's flank causing him to rear on his hind legs.

At the fake screams of the people on floats everyone turned their attention to the rider of the black horse weaving through the crowd quickly catching up to the pale horse in front of it. As Mandy spurred Duchess into a canter, Jackal was almost on her heels. Mandy let out a blood curdling scream that even made Marco's skin crawl as he chased after her. A few minutes of waving through the floats Duchess and Mandy stopped turning to lower their heads to everyone as Marco pulled the lycra mask off and the collar down on the cloak to do the same. People clapped and cheered as the two moved to stand by each other. Marco turned to Mandy to gesture for her to go on while he sat back and waited.

After another waiting period he smiled to everyone and yelled "Alright, I need y'all to scream for your lives and let my rider know I'm running'!" He grinned as kids watching screamed their lungs out. Pulling the mask back on along with the cloak, he spurred Jackal into another rear before rushing off to go chase down Mandy once again. As people on the floats threw candy for the children Marco ran out of the way heading for Mandy as she began weaving quickly between floats. By the time they were preparing for the last stretch of the parade they had done the skit for four times with everything going seemingly well. On the last leg when they stopped they stopped right before the entrance of the blocked off lot where everyone parked the floats.

Everyone was still clapping and cheering for them, and the other floats, when they dismounted. Marco took off the mask and bowed with his hand over his chest as did Mandy while they stood on opposite sides of the entrance. Jean was shaking his head and laughing at Marco's theatrics but ultimately found it amusing. When the parade was over and the last float passed through Margret walked over with the horse treats in her purse and handed them out to the kids around them as they went up to see Marco and pet the horses. Marco bent down to talk to the kids and even put some of them up on Jackal's back while people took pictures. He’d looked so happy, beaming brightly as he spoke to the children. Marco really was something else.

He looked over to see Jean still standing back so he waved him over but when he refused he walked over, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to stand with him. When he wasn't looking Marco kissed him on the cheek and slid his arm around his waist as people were taking pictures of them and the horses. Jean might not have known it but Marco knew very well that the parade was covered by the town newspaper and when Monday's paper came out they'd be in it. People began asking who painted Jackal so he got to beam with pride and tell them Jean did it for him and that he was supposed to be the other rider but unfortunately he had injured himself just before the parade and couldn't be a part of it. Many people shook Jean's hand surprising him a bit at just how many people wanted to walk up to them, talk, and take pictures. Marco burst his bubble when he told them after so long they're allowed to go see all the floats up close because when they're all parked they do an early trick or treat for the kids.

At 5pm the parade was over as was the ending tradition and it was finally time for them to go home. Marco had never been more excited to hear those words because it meant he got to go sleep. His muscles were burning, aching even, for riding the way he did. They would be screaming even more when he had to throw down hay, check on the cows, chickens, ducks, and goats before going to bed. Bathing Jackal was always a fun task, so he had that to do as well and to prepare for the rodeo. The more he thought about wanting to get home and sleep the more he realized he had to do before it got to that point. Sighing to himself he pushed himself to get the horses on the trailer and get started on the hour long drive back to the house, but as he went to grab the keys from his mother she shook her head and gestured for him to get in the back.

"Momma I can drive, 'sides you don't like drivin' with the trailer." As he argued his mother just pointed to the back again.

"Marco, you ain't been to sleep so at least take a nap on the way back to the house. Drivin' it once ain't gonna kill me, used to do it for ya when you were little I can do it again. Mandy come on, the boys are in the back. When we get home you're going to bed, got me?" She smiled and shoved him towards the truck so he took her direction and climbed into the backseat of the truck. It was a little cramped for his liking but once Jean was forced into the back with him he didn't find the small space to be quite as bad. Refusing to ask for permission Marco leaned over and laid his head in Jean's lap taking advantage of the fact that if he bent his legs and scooted backwards he could lay down semi-comfortably. Jean just sighed and accepted the action, running his fingers through his hair, noticing that he hadn't sweat much at all during the parade.

He didn't fall asleep the whole way there as the dirt roads mostly kept him up, hearing the rattle from the trailer and the bouncing. For the most part he just closed his eyes and rested on Jean's lap enjoying the light feeling of him raking his fingers through his hair. Upon pulling into the driveway and backing the trailer up to the side of the barn, Marco got up, kissed Jean on the temple and was the first to get out of the truck. His mother handed him the keys and walked off to the house with everyone else behind her. Jean turned to look like he wanted to help but Marco waved his hand in a sweeping motion to shoo him away. Although he appreciated the gesture seeing Jean would only make him want to do everything to keep him from hurting himself anyway. Either way he'd still end up doing all the work so he saw no reason to allow him to stay.

With Jackal bathed, Mandy's tack cleaned, the trailer cleaned, stalls cleaned, and the horses turned out to pasture he was finally done with everything in the barn. For a quick check to see how everything was doing he hopped on an ATV and headed to the cow barn. After they had been fed he headed to the various other pieces of the property checking on the other animals and ensuring they were all fed and properly cared for before returning back. He parked the truck back in it's original position and then headed into the house more than ready for the hot shower that was gleefully calling his name like a siren's song. When he got in the house he immediately jogged up the stairs got into the shower.

Turning up the hot water as hot it would get he just stood under it for a moment with just a hint of cool water to keep him from scalding himself. Relaxing in the heat of the water stream he couldn't think but that after his medication he was going to go to sleep no matter if he wanted to sleep with Jean or not. Having the energy to even shower and walk around was a miracle to him. Once he got out of the shower he headed to his room like his mother had wanted but more so like he had wanted. He was in the middle of searching through his duffel bag when the door opened to the tune of Jean. Most likely he’d forgotten that, since he had slept in the room, that it was Marco's room instead of the guest room where he had previously been and that Marco would be in there. When his eyes fell to the fact he was still soaking wet and clad only in a damp towel, that he was holding up as he searched through his bag, Jean's face began to heat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just grab my stuff later." Jean quickly moved to shut the door but he was stopped by Marco's voice.

He rolled his eyes "Let's not act like you ain't seen me naked, darlin'. Congratulations ya found me after a shower, if ya want your stuff go grab it. I'm still gonna get dressed....or did you really come in here 'cause ya knew I wouldn't be dressed?"

Jean blushed slightly but spoke to the contrary "No I did not. I left my clothes in here from last night so I figured I'd go home and finish up some grading."

Walking forward he stopped just several inches from his face "Is 'at right? Well, alright, but I had better see ya at the rodeo tomorrow it starts at around 2."

Closing the distance Jean smirked "Alright, I'll be there if you send me the address. You did really well today, I think the kids enjoyed it."

"Mhmm, thank ya. Couldn't 'a done it without you, babe." Slinging his arm over his hips he drug him against his bare chest dampening his shirt as he leaned in for a kiss. Jean gave no resistance as he quickly made the move to slip his tongue past his lips. Thinking that he gave in a bit easy, Marco pushed him to see what else he could get away with doing. While he had hand one at his jaw he let the other fall to his lower back before falling even farther to get a tight grip on his ass. His breath hitched as he squeezed a little harder so Marco once again pushed him, this time by slipping his hand down into his pants. Even as his hand pushed beneath his boxers Jean made no sudden movement to back away or tell him no.

Walking backwards he pushed Jean to the edge of the bed before pushing him down into the plush comforter. As he moved to hover over him Jean stared up at him with a passion in his eyes to rival his own. Leaning down he connected their lips with a fevered heat, pushing against him as he let his hand run up his shirt. Before Jean could think Marco already had his shirt off leaving a trail of fiery kisses and light nips down his chest and stomach, stopping to place a powerful bite at the crook of his neck. Jean let out a low moan as his body trembled with chills from a simple bite. Marco lined his neck in thick marks of magenta and royal purple making sure that his marks were more than visible.

Voice husky and sweet he leaned into Jean's ear "What? Ain't gonna say no to me?"

Jean shrugged with a smirk on his face "I had plans to."

"What happened?" After he spoke he pressed another kiss to his neck, sucking gently to discolor the spot and leave it marked.

Shivering Jean looked back at him " _That_ happened. You know my neck is a weak spot but it's not fair to keep using that one against me. If you can find the other three I'll let you do _whatever_ you want."

Taking that into consideration he paused "Hmm, I know of two others, and I'd love to do this right now, but I am dead tired. I ain't got near enough energy to do what I _want_ to do to you."

A smile spread Jean's lips "That's also why I didn't say no. I may or may not have known that even if you wanted to you wouldn't. I love that about you, always ending up acting like a gentleman."

Rolling to the side Marco laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, and laughed "Hahaha, o' 'course, my momma would kill me if I was anythin' less. Ya know ya owe me for that though, right?"

Jean rolled to his side sliding over to lean his head on Marco's arm "I know, but listen, text me the address before you fall asleep and I'll be there tomorrow."

Marco let his arm drape over Jean's shoulders as he pulled him to his chest and kissed his temple "Alright then, I guess you should be heading out. Goodbye, darlin', see ya tomorrow." With a tight squeeze from Jean as he tossed his arm over him, he let him up. Jean leaned down over the bed to place a light kiss on his lips before leaving the room silently. Deciding that it was better to just simply toss the towel to the farthest end of the room and sleep naked, he did just that upon summoning his remaining energy. Crawling under the blankets, he soon gave into their warmth falling asleep much faster than he would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 3.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been ages since he had slept anywhere _near_ 12 hours, so the fact he woke up at 8am was more than a miracle. While he felt more than well rested his bones and muscles had begun to grow stiff. Once he got out of bed he began looking through his closet to see what he planned on wearing. Finding a black and silver shirt he had once used for his shows before, he buttoned it on with a pair of tight blue jeans and something that was sure to catch an eye or two. Hauling down his regional rodeo championship belt buckle, he attached it to the thick black belt on his hips. Checking himself out in the mirror, he turned a few times too many almost blinding himself from the gleam of the silver buckle as it caught the sun streaming in from the windows. When he was satisfied with his appearance he headed out to do the morning chores and begin getting everything ready to leave around 10. 

He hadn't been so sure about the whole idea as the time edged closer and closer to 10am. He had been loading the horses on the trailer, packing up the tack, loading up the grooming essentials and hanging a hay bale when the anxiety began to set in. Telling Jean that he'd be fine should have made him think that he'd actually be fine but the thoughts began crossing his mind that what if he got thrown? What if he ended up hurt, would everything still be fine then? While the thoughts continued to weigh on his mind he pushed Jackal into the trailer and lifted the door, bolting it shut once it was raised. After checking for dirt and grime in the mirror in the tack room, he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and beeped the horn of the truck as he pulled out of the driveway. Margret and Mandy had agreed to go to the rodeo but they had to be there at a much later time as he was going to practice a bit before putting himself so readily back out in the circuit.

The almost 2 hour drive to the B&B arena on the edge of the county was enough to already have him tired again, but luckily after the amount of sleep he had after the parade from yesterday he knew he'd be more than alright. While he got a laugh at thinking back to Jean in the parade being so damn happy, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be so proud of him by the end of the night. He had invited Jean and sent him the address just before he left so that he'd be able to manage getting there alright on his own now that he didn't have to wear his boot anymore. Jean had been more than ecstatic to be able to leave the boot off and walk with the slight limp that he had. Even if he didn't have to wear the boot, Annie still made him keep it wrapped with a bandage and a cloth brace over it to keep it still. It would be a shock to his system to walk around at the arena so he was bound to get a kick out of it.

Marco's stomach began to turn in knots as he approached the back entrance into the B&B arena. Nerves had always been a problem for him but he had always had someone to keep him calm. This time it was all on himself to remember that this was his element once upon a time and it could be again for the last time. As he backed the trailer into the assigned area he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he saw other people getting out of their trucks and preparing their horses. It was no secret that short warm ups helped improve performance but he hadn't imagined there would be so many people there already. Biting the proverbial bullet, he climbed out of the truck and hauled Jackal from the trailer, tying him to the side as he groomed him and began to tack. It wasn't long before he was finished, so he grabbed his ropes and laid them over the horn of his saddle.

Just as he was getting ready to mount the sound of a voice he knew pierced his ears "...Marco? Marco Bodt, is that you?!"

Turning around he was met by a rib crushing hug from a short redheaded girl wearing a tan hat and a plum colored button down "Yeah, yeah it is. Been quite a while Sam."

The young woman looked like she could have burst into tears as his arms wrapped around her "8 years....8 fucking years and not a goddamned word! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

With a hard punch to his left shoulder, he groaned "8 years and ya still hit like a fuckin' sledgehammer. Careful, now, that's my good arm. I know you know 'bout what happened Sam, everyone does. I couldn't exactly come back after that....after  _ any _ of it. Is the rest of the ol' team here yet?"

Her pained expression rose as she nodded "Yeah....they're here, all but two anyway, warming up in the arena. Whaddaya say you get up on Jackal and head up there with me? Just like old times?"

That was all it took for him to swing a leg into his stirrup and get into the saddle "You got it, babe. Let's go see how Evan and Jayce are doin'." With a smile on her lightly freckled face she nodded and did the same, walking by his side into the covered arena. Over all the area was rather large with steel bleachers on each side of the place and two concession stands at both posted entrances. Several people could be in the arena without much worry so as they approached they were let in without so much as a second glance. Marco made no qualms about trying to hide who he was as he headed over to where two men were perched atop their horses. One on the left was wearing a wide brimmed hat with a bright green and blue show shirt and the other was wearing red and focusing on roping the fake steer in the corner. When Sam whistled the two turned and almost fell from their seats.

Marco trotted up between the two and grinned "Evan, Jayce. Good to see y'all again. Goddamn, Evan, you mean in 8 fuckin' years ya still can't rope worth shit? And here I thought y'all were a nationally ranked championship team, fully capable without your best racer."

The man in the red dismounted in seconds rushing over to where Marco jumped down, embracing him tightly "Holy shit, Marco, it's a been a minute! How are ya doin' nowadays?"

"I'm doin' much better now, Evan. You ready to act like I never left?"

"No, 'cause I can't even believe 'yer back. When we heard 'bout the...'

"You can say it man, it ain't nothin' new. The accident. I had 3 years of physical therapy and since y'all are back in the home town I take it you know what I do?"

"You're a fuckin' pig! Never woulda thought you'd actually do it, Bodt." Jayce slid down from his mount and walked over to clasp his shoulder.

Marco rolled his eyes at the term "Ya gotta chill with that shit, Jayce, jus' cause you were the troublemaker don't mean ya gotta go raggin' on me. Good to see ya though."

He smacked him on the back pitching him forward a bit "You too man. Look at ya, ya done lost 'yer balance like that so easily. Just how bad were you fucked up? We asked Ja..." quickly he recanted and shrugged "we never got all the details. Jus' got told you wasn't comin' back. Replacin' you was hard on us all...."

A light, dejected smile tugged at the corners of his lips "Yeah.....I know....I'm sorry. I didn't get much choice in the matter, I'm pretty easily taken off my balance these days if I don't see it comin'. Pretty much everythin' on my right side got crushed so if ya hit me on the right I can take it real well since it's all metal. It took me 3 years to be able to walk worth a shit again that's for sure, but I'm pretty good these days."

Sam dismounted and leaned her head his arm "Good, it's been somethin' _awful_ without ya, doll. We missed ya and---"

"Hey guysss!" An energetic voice he didn't recognize interrupted Sam and he turned to see a girl of about 5'8" in a hot pink rhinestone coated shirt and a white cowboy hat with a mountain of blonde curls tumbling from beneath it moving towards them.

Marco stared, dumbfounded at who brought in Backwoods Barbie, but waited until Sam introduced her "Hey, Elisa. Glad to see you made it, I take it he's not very far behind is he?"

"No, he's not. Oh? _A newbie?!_ Hey, I'm Elisa Fritz, the _best_ barrel racer in the area." At her extended hand Marco scoffed, folded his arms over his chest, leaned back, and looked at the three of them as they all laughed.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, you might wanna cut that shit in front of him. You know that record you can't even come close to breakin'? 13.3 seconds?"

She puffed out her glossed bottom lip, pouting "Yeah?"

Taking a step forward Marco extended a hand, smiling proudly "Well, I'm the one that set it. Nice to see my replacement has some spunk at least. My name is Mar--"

"Marco Bodt. I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know....It's really awesome to meet you. I've heard a lot about you,” turning her head to the stallion, her bright blue eyes began sparkling “is this Jackal?"

He nodded, patting his neck "Yeah, sure is. It's my last show after all, I might as well go out with a bang. How about you show me up today, make me feel a bit better that ya took my place?"

At the challenge she nodded "Absolutely. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that you and Jason were a couple? ‘Cause you don't seem gay to me at all."

Taking a step closer to her he grinned and lifted her chin as the others cringed "Why's that? Cause I ain't sportin' anything with a rainbow on it? I ain't _feminine_ enough for ya? Darlin' let me tell you something, I ain't gay, I'm bisexual, and if that man's name is ever brought up around me I tend to catch a temper awfully fast. Now, why don't you mount that paint and actually show me you're worth takin' my dream away from me, cause right now I ain’t seein’ the fact you're worth more than the shit under my boots." The woman froze in her place as Marco dropped his hand and mounted Jackal in an effortless seeming motion. Sam had her hand firmly clasped over her mouth and the men had already mounted up ready to take on practicing with an angered Marco. They had all known better than to even use that name around him after what happened but it seemed like the vapid girl didn't even have enough common sense to not catch on. His blood boiled for half an hour before he calmed down, attributing it to the focus on the objectives at hand.

By the time it was verging on 2pm the arena began to clear and they left to tie their horses and grab something to drink. Marco hadn't even so much as worked up a sweat but he felt like a drink so he headed out to the concessions. As he was waiting on his water his phone vibrated in his pocket; a text from Jean telling him that he was there and he'd be walking in in a few minutes. Marco smiled and pushed the phone into his pocket as he took his water and paid the cashier inside the booth. He was briskly walking past the arena to go out the opposite way when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Assuming it to be Jean or one of the guys from earlier he turned with a smile on his face before it suddenly dropped, replaced with a positively animalistic snarl.

"Wow, ya know they told me you were lookin' good these days but I hadn't expected this. You changed Marco, ya lookin’ _reaaal_ good." Leaning against the arena fence was a man about an inch taller than him, with jet black hair buzzed on the sides, and haunting glacier blue eyes.

Marco was about to raise his fist but thought better of it, settling to spitting venomous words instead "Cut the fuckin' shit, Jason. You know damn well that I ain't a good goddamn word to say to you."

As Jason’s hands raised defensively in front of his chest, he happened to notice tan line around his left ring finger "Hey now, no need to be so hostile. You really have changed, who would have known you'd mature so _well._ I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you'd be ridin' today."

"Well believe it. My life didn't completely end when I got hurt. What the fuck do you want?"

"I just came to chat, Marco." His voice deepened as the smug smirk on his face raised at the corners of his lips

"I-" Interrupted by Jean's hand around his arm, Marco turned to look at him with a protective fire burning in his eyes "Hey...... you made it."

Jean smirked and rolled his eyes "What, you think because I'm a city slicker I couldn't find my way to a rodeo? I managed alright. I didn't know if you had gotten my text so I just came in. Uh, who's _this?"_

Eyes turning to Jean, a scoff escaped Jason's lips "Tch, I could be askin' the same thing. Looks like while your looks improved, your tastes downgraded, Marco. Tell me, do ya still got that old red jeep and listen to our song?"

"Leave it, Jean,” Marco put an arm over Jean's chest as he practically felt him bristling “Jason, I don't know what you think talkin' to me is going to prove, but I've had enough of just seein' your face. It ain't been long enough and my tastes have far improved as far as I'm concerned. I heavily regard you as one of the worst people I have ever had the displeasure of being with in any way shape or form. As for that godforsaken jeep, I traded it in quite a while back."

"Come now, don't go an’ be like that, Sugar. I came all the way over here to see ya, check in, see how you've been. When I heard you was a cop like your daddy I couldn't help but imagine how you had to have changed. You're not the scrawny kid from our youth anymore. Too bad you got rid of the jeep, there were  _ so _ many memories in that hunk of fiberglass. Speaking of which, you know we're penning together right? You, me, and Jayce? Just like old times." The condescending smile tugging his lips took every ounce of calm Marco had in his body.

"What the fuck?! This is that fuck stick that let you in the hospital?!" Jean broke free of Marco's hold and moved to stand in front of Jason, inches away from his nose.

Jason's thin lips spread into a wry grin "Oh, so protective! Marco, darlin', control your dog.....or your cat maybe? I see...you wouldn't know.....you haven't slept with him yet have you? I guess since you haven't I still stand a chance of bringing him home with me don't I? Don't make me out to be the bad guy, kid, we all thought he was going to die and I couldn't let my dreams die with him so-"

"That's enough, Jason. The last place I'm going is anywhere with you, besides, I wasn't the cheater and I don't plan on starting now. I'm guessin' by that tan line on your finger someone else got tired of ya shit too."

Jean shook his head and looked back to Marco with a bright smile before inching closer to Jason's face "You know what, I'm gonna finish this mess. You're a piece of shit and you know it. How fucking _dare_ you have the audacity to speak to him at all you undereducated, backwoods amoeba. Come on, Marco, we need to go. Life's too short to waste time on ugly cowboys with _slow_ ass horses." Marco blinked slowly and laughed, taking Jean's hand as he tugged him along. They went to sit down on the bleachers leaving Jason speechless and gaping like a goldfish out of water as he tried to comprehend the insults Jean had left him with.

When the two sat down Marco couldn't stop the smile on his face as he pulled Jean in and kissed him "That.....was pretty good."

"You think? I'm pretty sure I read that one online somewhere haha. I can't believe you swiped right on _that_ guy." Jean replied his face wrinkled with detest.

Marco sighed "He was different once upon a time, so was I. Now, I have the dorkiest boyfriend I-"

"Whoa, now, hold up ‘ere Slick. You got a boyfrien'?" Jayce, Sam, and Evan were all walking up from behind him wearing wide smiles.

"Uggghhh, guys, _seriously?_ Can ya not gimme a doggone minute to-"

"I'm Jean." Pretending to not hear Marco's disdain, Jean nodded to each of them respectively.

Sam took a seat beside him on the bleacher "Oh, well, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam. I'm the reiner and the tier. That idiot in the hat in Jayce, he's one of our penners and bronc riders, and the one in red is Evan he's a penner, and bull rider. Our new racer is missing, off somewhere probably doing her hair. We used to show with Marco when he was young."

Jean laughed "Hahaha, you say that like he's old now....well, I mean I guess-"

"Hey watch it. Don't rip on me in front of them, they do it enough. Do y'all really gotta do this 'fore we go out?"

"Yup! I wanna know more about the city slicker that roped in our boy. I ain't seen hide nor hair o' this boy in damn near 8 years so tell me, what all have I missed?"

"Uh, I can't say. I've only been in the same state for almost 3 months, sorry. I know his mom and sister are on the way here. You can probably chat with them afterwards, just be sure to keep that asshole away from her. I think she'd beat him to a pulp."

The flash of recognition hit her eyes "Jason. He's arrived has he? _Shit._ Listen, Evan, Jayce run interference and make sure that he doesn't get near Marco alright? We know what happens when they fight."

Jean looked to her, curious "What happens when they fight?"

"I break things and sometimes..... okay _most_ times, things get bloody. One of us will end up in the ER and it will _not_ be me." Marco's smug expression told him everything he needed to know.

Sam winced at the memory "When they dated, they broke up once before and Jason got in his face talkin’ a lot of shit ‘specially ‘bout that broad he cheated on him with. Marco's reflex was to swing. Decked him right in the nose, broke real well, fuckin' thin' looked like it had done sprang a leak. The two ain't scared to lay on hand on each other now that's for sure. It is good to meet ya though, Jean, was it? Take care of my babydoll, I hear he won't be coming back this time."

"He's _lucky_ he's here in the first place."

"Oh, he's feisty, good, keep 'em in rein, alright? We'll see y'all!" Sam got to her feet and jumped down from the bleacher headed off to the trailers.

Marco groaned "Well, it's about that time. I need to be headed off too, it should be starting soon."

Just as he was about to get up Jean pulled him back down by his collar kissing him "Good luck."

 

* * *

 

Marco grinned "Thanks, I'll see ya when I'm out." Jean's heart beat loudly in his chest as he watched Marco walk off not far behind his strawberry blonde companion. Seeing him with those three looked like they had all belonged as a ragtag group of friends. He couldn't quite believe that Marco had been gone with the way they were acting. It was almost as if they hadn't seen him in a month not the 8 years it had been. They seemed like good people as far as he could tell, the only person he didn't like was Jason Ellis. By the time Margret and Mandy showed up Jean was lost in his own thoughts about how that guy could show up and say such things to him. It was understandable why Marco punched him in the face once, hell he had thought about doing before deciding to walk away like a respectable adult.

When the rodeo began all the riders came out on horseback, walking around the arena and stopped as someone held the flag and sang the national anthem. Jean thought they were going way overboard with the theatrics but he assumed it was because of the regionals or whatever Marco had called it. The first people up were the barrel racers which didn't seem like it would have been interesting but after the first racer Jean had his elbows on his knees watching intently. Remembering the fastest time he compared the others to it once they went and after 5 people had gone no one had yet to get under 14 seconds. When it was Marco's turn people in the crowd began whispering amongst themselves. Jean's eyes focused but he only saw a black blur race through the dirt before it was back in the pen once again.

There was no way, he thought, that his performance was over 14 seconds and he was right. He had set a new record, one for the books at not only the small time rodeo but on a national level. As Marco bowed his head and the crowd was clapping and screaming, it was recorded that the new record for a run was 12.9 seconds. Jean couldn't believe that he had done so well, he was so proud of him and Margret and Mandy were hugging one another almost crying as they processed the information. After that no one's run seemed quite so impressive, as no one even came close to 15 seconds. Jean was beaming with pride for him as he knew that in the coming days he'd get attention for breaking the record.

After the racers went the ropers where Marco competed as well doing about as well as they expected him too. The reiners went next and then the goat tiers, then the penners and third to last on the list was the team penning. Jean didn't get much about it how it was supposed to work except each person was going to get a cow from the herd and put it in the small pen. It seemed simple but he knew better than to think that way, they were all just so good that they made it look that way. After watching Marco work himself into a trench over it he knew better than to know that they weren't going easy out there. Watching as the horses moved from side to side he had no idea how they managed to stay on, but he let the thought vacate his mind as he heard an excited gasp. Margret and Mandy were watching with large smiles as he turned to see them practically on the edge of the bleacher. He couldn't help but snicker at how much the three of them were into this kind of thing.

When it was over Marco sauntered over to them a bit grungy, and a bit sweaty, as he got to watch the last of the rodeo with them since his events were over. Margret and Mandy were the first ones to him practically jumping down from their seats to cling to him. Jean stayed firmly seated allowing the family to have their moment before Margret grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the close knit hug. People around them were whispering and some came down from stands to shake Marco's hand and chat with him about his new record. Marco seemed ecstatic about leaving the kind of impression he was leaving as his last run in the rodeo circuit. Jean put a hand on his shoulder and in return he was met with a light kiss to his temple.

The four of them returned to their seats with Marco slipping his hand into Jean's as he leaned over to whisper into his ear "How's it been sitting here with Mandy and momma?"

"Not bad, they were just watching intently. They're _really_ proud of you, ya know." Jean squeezed his hand a little "So am I."

Marco pressed a kiss against his cheek "Thank you. I'm mighty proud o' my damn self haha."

Knowing that he'd ruin the moment he rolled his eyes, exasperated "Of course you are."

"Hey, what do you say we go home?"

"What?"

_"You heard me."_

"I don't think I should have though. What about your mother and Mandy, and your friends?"

"I got plans to see Sam and the boys next week when they buy me dinner and we all go catch up. As for the girls they'll be fine, I already told 'em I was leavin' afterwards. I'm driving the jeep, and you're driving your car and Momma's taking the truck back. I don't think she'll mind after that performance."

"Marco...."

"Is it a yes or no, Jean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 3


	26. Chapter 26

Thinking on what he was asking, Jean swallowed hard and nodded "Yeah, let's go." Marco stood and hugged his mom and his sister before the two walked off to the parking area of the arena. Taking different cars back to the same place felt a bit odd but then again he knew that Marco didn't mind switching vehicles with his mother for a week. She had told him about how she loved the jeep but sometimes she drove his car instead because it was a much smoother ride so she wouldn't mind the idea either. Anything he could think of to keep his mind from going places that it shouldn't, he was thinking of. He was thinking of what the kids were going to do next when he went back to teaching tomorrow, instead of Marco's chiseled stomach. Thinking of what he was going to fix for dinner before remembering that it was almost dinner time and that if what he assumed was going to happen he most likely wouldn't be going to fix dinner, he'd need to order out somewhere. As that thought hit him he began the thought process of what Chinese food he had a feeling he'd need to order.

An hour later they both pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, with Marco ahead of Jean by only a few moments. It seemed like he was waiting for Jean to join him before heading inside so he got out of the car and walked up to Marco as he was getting out of the jeep. As calmly as he could manage, the two walked inside and headed up to their floor. Marco glanced over at him, almost as if he were a dog smelling fear on someone but he just smiled lightly and let him off the elevator first. Taking cautious step Jean walked into the hallway and headed to his door where he pulled back by his sleeve. Marco pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked his apartment, much to Jean's surprise.

Having never seen the inside of Marco's apartment he was quite intrigued as to the way he decorated. When he walked inside he wasn't very surprised to say the least, it was very average but it still had an elegant atmosphere. He stepped up to the coffee table in the center of the room and sat down his keys and phone as Marco shut the door behind him, locking the door. Looking up to his eyes he noticed a somberly burning fire, one that was slowly gaining momentum the more he stared into it. He had assumed that Marco was going to immediately make a move on him but he didn't, instead he simply pressed a kiss to his temple and walked into the kitchen for something.

Coming back empty handed, Jean titled his head "Do you always just walk into the kitchen for no reason?"

Smirking Marco shrugged "It wasn't for no reason, I needed to check and see if I had some things. Believe it or not, some things need to be refrigerated that I like to use."

Without a thought in his head Jean absentmindedly responded "For what?"

"Really?" Marco couldn't help the wide smirk spreading his lips.

Jean's face flushed, turning 50 shades of cherry as he connected the train of thought "Oh....wait a minute.."

Closing the distance between them Marco stopped and placed his hands on hips "Sure, 'cause in all damn honesty I need to rest for a bit. My muscles ache a bit and my back ain't treatin' me too kindly."

"Then how about you take a hot bath, relax for a bit?"

"Are you tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

"A subtle way of telling you that you smell like the wrong end of a horse? No, it'll relax your muscles so just do it. You'll need to take some medication too and I'll still be here when you get out."

Marco kissed his head gently "Alright, Princess, you win.....Sure you don't wanna join me?"

"I'd rather not this go around, I think you'd be up to your old tricks. I'll shower later."

Voice satiny as it lowered, he whispered against his ear "By the time we're done here, we'll see if you still have the strength in those legs to stand, Princess." Jean shivered slightly as his skin crawled with arousal. If he was going to talk a big game he had better hoped that's what he was going to deliver. As he sauntered off to the bathroom, Jean was left to his own devices in the living room. It felt rather odd to him, being left alone in the unfamiliar setting but he quietly moved around the apartment. Curiosity had gotten the better of him as he snuck into the kitchen and opened the steel double doored refrigerator door letting his eyes scour over the contents inside. His eyes could have rolled back so hard that he would have seen his brain had it been humanly possible.

He knew Marco was into some things, or at least he had figured, but he hadn't figured that he'd have an entire drawer in his refrigerator dedicated to body paints, icings, and various other things used in his bedroom. If it wasn't a lesson not to snoop into people's things he hadn't known what would have been. Unfortunately, Jean was easily tempted to pull open the drawer and investigate farther wondering just what Marco had a taste for exactly. Most of the the small tubs he picked up were around the same types of flavoring, variants of chocolate, raspberry, even a caramel, vanilla cake batter, and marshmallow ones. The oddest of the flavors being tropical ones such as pina colada, passion fruit, mango, pineapple, and dragon fruit. Deciding to get a little more curious, he picked up a tub of a dark chocolate raspberry tub, taking an experimental sniff before closing the lid back on tightly.

As odd as it was for him, it had smelt oddly delicious. Jean had used body paints, hell, he was an artist after all but never once did he venture into this, not that he hadn't thought about. It was one thing to get messy with each other and have a good roll around in the sheets but it was another to get messy, more variations of sticky and coated in a partner's saliva. He had always said should the day come he'd meet someone that was hot enough to make him want to beg to lick him, he'd do it, and it seemed like the day had come. He had been lost picturing just when exactly he'd be rolling his tongue over the curves of Marco's body when the sneaky devil had come out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt as he dried his hair.

Having to roll his tongue up and back into his mouth, Jean simply acted like all was well "So, how was your bath?"

"Lonely, but slightly satisfyin'." He grinned as he took a seat beside Jean on the sofa.

The smell of soap and a light dash of his shampoo wafted to his nose as he pulled him to his chest "Well, that's good. Glad you feel a little bit better."

Marco let his fingers find the way to the back of Jean's hair twirling it between his fingers "Hmm, your hair is gettin' long and thank you.....hey, ya know, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to even see-"

Cutting off his words, Jean shook his head, knowing what he was going to say "It's alright. I've dealt with exes before. He seemed a bit more like an asshole than I had imagined, which was pretty hard."

"Well he didn't used to be that way. I do 'member thinking he was the love of my life at one point."

"You were young, and very, _very_ dumb."

"You're still dumb, but yeah, that I was."

"Hey, easy now. I think he was just jealous. You turned out so well and all. I'm a bit curious though...."

"Careful with that, it killed the cat ya know."

 "Mhmm and satisfaction brought it back. Do I wanna know about that whole Jeep and song thing?"

 He shrugged "Hmm, I dunno. It ain't really important, the old hunk o' junk is gone and I ain't gotta worry 'bout anymore. The song is shit, but if I hear it on the radio I'm turnin' it 'fore it even registers"

 "What song?"

 Marco shot him a stare before sighing " _Springsteen_ , by Eric Church."

 "Ugh, country, I'll readily agree that the song is probably terrible. Now, I'm gonna do this and you're gonna put something on the T.V. and order dinner before we forget."

 Slipping from his chest Jean seized the opportunity to lay his head in Marco's lap as he hummed contentedly "Mmm, alright but how about we compromise? You find somethin' to put it on while I order Chinese?"

 Jean couldn't help but snicker "Haha, I was thinking of Chinese earlier. I'll take that compromise so long as you don't judge what I put it on."

 "Whatever you want baby. Now, here, order what you want. Gotta love online orderin'." Marco handed him the phone for a few minutes as he took the remote, turning on the television and heading to Netflix. When Jean was finished he handed the cell phone back to Marco in exchange for the remote and began surfing through movies before finding one movie that he decided to use as a testing method. It was a favorite of Jean's and if Marco didn't like it he was going to deduct a few points in his head but he might forgive him later. As he selected it, he paused it on the black screen before the movie awaiting Marco's attention before pressing play. The opening music began playing so Jean sat up leaning into Marco's shoulder as he was tossed a side glance.

 He chuckled delightedly "Hahaha, my childhood in a movie. How'd you know I love this movie, ain't been talking to Mandy 'bout me again have ya?"

 Elated by the news Jean laughed and nuzzled closer to Marco as he tossed his arm over his shoulders "Nope, I just put it on one of my favorites. If you didn't like Ghostbusters we were gonna have a slight problem."

 "Oh I could never do that. Not likin' _Ghostbusters_.... that's like saying Superman Returns was the best production ever. Completely wrong."

 Jean could have looked at him and thought that he'd died and completely gone to heaven "Oh, a Superman fan?"

 "Don't tell me you're a BatBitch fan?"

 "A bit, I take it you don't like Brandon Routh then haha."

 His eyes narrowed "I don't know how do you feel about George Clooney? Okay then. Fucking......Brandon Routh...I didn't mind him in Dylan Dog though."

 "Same. I kinda liked that movie no matter what anyone says. Fuck Bat Nipples, seriously, how could they do that?! I mean it was humorous but no."

 Marco laughed and moved around a bit, settling himself "The same way they made Superman 64....ugh...worst game ever."

 Jean nuzzled against him, almost completely leaning into him "Mhmm, I'll completely agree with you there. I would never have thought you'd be hiding a secret nerd in here."

As he poked him in the chest Marco grinned "Hey, I told you I wasn't always like this. I had braces, ran around with capes tied around my neck jumpin' off buildin's, read comic books, played video games. I was quite the little geek for a while."

"I'd pay money to see that, I can't imagine you as a little dork."

"And I can't picture you in a school uniform in a fancy school or takin' etiquette lessons from your bitchy French grandma...actually if I think real hard I can haha." As Jean sent a playful punch to his shoulder the doorbell rang and Marco struggled to unwrap himself from Jean as he headed to answer the door. Their dinner had arrived and it was time to eat as they watched the movie and curled up on the couch together. Jean couldn't quite get past the fact of how everything was so domestic, just the two of them goofing off, eating, and watching old movies. Through the odd bouts of laughter and impersonating characters in the movie Jean found himself wondering just how he managed to be in his current position. He could have never pictured himself with Marco, having fun, eating and laughing as they cuddled on the couch.

Once they finished their food, Jean leaned back into the plush sofa resting his head against Marco's arm. Marco handed him a fortune cookie as he cracked his open and tossed the fortune to the coffee table.

Jean looked at him with a scowl as he took his own cookie from Marco's hands "Aren't you going to read it?"

Marco looked over at him through crunching bits of the vanilla cookie "Mmm, no."

"Fucking ingrate, read it," reaching over to the table he picked up the slip of paper and handed it to Marco.

Sighing Marco took the slip between his fingers and read it aloud "If you want the rainbow, you must first put up with the rain."

He raised an eyebrow as Marco gestured to him with the slip still in the cookie "Fine, fine" cracking the cookie open and pulling the slip he read it aloud, a bit shocked "Love is like wildflowers...it is often found in the most unlikely of places."

Smirking he took the slip from Jean's hands and sat it on the table with his own "Fuckin' cookies...I only eat them cause I like the way they taste."

"I don't eat them often mainly because I'm not a huge fan of vanilla." Jean placed a piece of the cookie into his mouth and Marco leaned over capturing the edge in his teeth pulling it from him.

After crunching it and swallowing the pieces, he smirked "Then I guess I'll just eat it for you." In a split second he was pushing Jean down into the couch, looming over him before capturing his lips. Jean couldn't help but to wrap himself around him as he laid atop him, pulling him harder into himself. Marco's tongue brushed by his lips and the invitation was given eagerly as he let his hands slide over his body. Before he knew it, he was sliding Marco's shirt up his stomach and dragging it over his head. As Marco got to his knees and let him remove it for him, he took the liberty of working on removing Jean's shirt. The two of them had their hands crawling and sliding over each other's skin as if it were a race to see who could get undressed quicker. In the back of Jean's mind he knew that Marco was eager, but no more than he was, as Jean stripped down to his boxers.

Marco’s lips vibrated against the skin of his neck "Are you in that much of a hurry to get me outta my clothes?"

Jean gasped lightly as his teeth grazed his skin "Ah....I could ask the same thing."

"Yeah...I am, but come on, the couch'll hurt your back." Climbing off him, he stood in front of the couch and offered a hand. Jean took it and pulled himself up and off of the couch, letting Marco lead him to the bedroom door. "Go on, I need to get something." Jean nodded and opened the door as Marco turned away and walked into the kitchen. He knew very well what he was going to grab but watched him walk away for a moment before entering the bedroom. The size of his bedroom had taken him by surprise but then again, his bathroom was connected to it so it had the space to be a bit bigger than his. He didn't allow himself to discover all the details as his mind raced to the fact Marco was walking back to the room. Upon hearing his footsteps get louder as they approached the bedroom Jean climbed into bed and sat up and waited for the door to creak open.

In his hands were a short tub of a cream colored substance, a black bag, and a feather. Immediately Jean gave him a confused look but Marco sat it on the edge of the bed and grinned a wolfish grin before stepping forward to catch his lips. Jean yanked him forward and rolled atop him with ease, staring down into his eyes with a victorious smile. Marco had other plans in mind as he cautiously wove his leg around Jean's.

"Sorry darlin', sometimes I like to play with my food 'fore I eat it.." His words had confused him, but Jean soon understood when he flipped him to his back with a hard thunk. The air in his lungs left as he hit hard against the bed and Jean stared up into his raging, feral eyes. Marco connected his lips to Jeans, softer than the first time, but still nipping at his lip with force as he retracted to grab what he'd lain at the foot of the bed.

While his fingers wrapped around the feather and the black bag, Jean wiggled beneath him in anticipation. A wry laugh left his lips Marco returned to see the sight beneath him. Opening the bag, he dipped the feather inside the satin pouch, scattering a fine, shimmering, golden powder over Jean's skin. Marco bent, placing his lips at his neck, and a hand on his chest to tease the rising flesh of his nipple, fingers playing with the barbell through it while the other slid down his toned stomach. He set Jean's skin aflame as the heat from his kisses and nips at his skin began to tear at his frame. Jean put a hand at his waistband as he felt Marco's tongue begin to trace where the powder had fallen down his stomach. He retracted it as sharp canine teeth pierced his skin as a warning and he knew it.

"Patience." A single word mumbled at his neck in that gravelly, sultry tone was all it took to send a shiver down his spine. Apparently he had flipped a switch in him earlier and it was not going off anytime soon, but he didn't seem to mind. He was a perfect type of aggression, albeit a bit of sadism was sensed earlier, but if that's how he wanted it, he'd let him have it. Jean rolled his hips up against him, creating a desirable friction for the both of them. Pleasure coursed through him as a hand slid up his thigh, brushing the fabric of his boxers aside as he gently caressed his skin. His palms were rough, as his skin was used to hard labor, but he pushed the thought out his mind as he felt the fierce bite of his teeth pull at his nipple, eliciting a surprising moan. Marco seemed rather appreciative as he pulled the moan from his lips, attempting to pull more as he realized the pain was what had sparked it.

"Mmmarco...easy," Jean's eyes flashed with carnal desire as Marco looked up after pulling his flesh between his teeth, rolling it ever so lightly.

A roll of his eyes, and a click of his teeth were all of his response "Tch." A sleazy grin showed his darker side as he pushed a knee between his thighs splaying them apart while he sunk into the space. Jean wasn't the biggest fan of being so vulnerable, handing himself over to him so easily while Marco was still half dressed but he swallowed his pride and gave in. His touch was rough, yet soft enough to elicit the best reactions from Jean's body, much his amusement. A ghosting set of fingertips grazed his stomach, dancing ever so tenderly across him. His skin gave way to chills as he continued the touch down to his navel, stopping momentarily to scatter more of the fine dust along his body.

 Slipping farther down his body, Marco swept the feather down his thighs and over his stomach preparing to lick the trails of honey dust off his skin. While working his way down his body he let his hand wind to grab the short tub of body icing. Popping off the cap, he dipped his index finger into the cream and languidly smeared it across his skin. Jean jumped at the warm temperature, surprised at something being coated over his skin. Just as he thought he was done with new sensations, he was unaware of the action about to take place. Licking the vanilla cupcake flavored icing off his skin, Marco smirked and twisted his tongue up his inner thigh, skipped over his boxers, trailed up his stomach and back to his chest. Placing a light kiss to his neck before leaning over to the bedside table, he grabbed a black tie, a thin green tube, and a foil square package, sliding them into his pockets.

 Jean arched his eyebrow curiously "You plan on binding me with that? I hadn't expected you with a bondage kink."

 A sly smile curved his sweet lips "I gotta lotta kinks, baby, jus’ humor me. It ain't to bind your hands it's ta' cover your eyes." Nodding cautiously, he agreed, letting him tie the silk tie around his eyes before laying back on the pillows. Marco leaned down to his ear, whispering seductively "You know what they say, Sugar, take away one sense and the others heighten. This is for you, and since ya can't see it's only fitting to let you feel." He slowly began the process of undressing himself. Shortly after removing his brought items from the pockets, his sweat pants followed it. Once he was completely stripped down to his hunter green boxers, he leaned over Jean, letting his weight fall to his palms by Jean's head. He shifted his weight and grabbed one of his hands putting it to his chest and running it down his stomach.

 Once his hand was let loose he ran it and the other along every inch of Marco's skin that he could touch, sliding around his biceps, down his shoulders to the small of his back and around to his hips laughing slightly as he let his hand slide down to paw at his boxers rolling his fingers gently. A low, guttural growl tore from Marco's lips as he lifted Jean's chin to kiss him, taking his lips roughly while his hand fell to Jean's stomach sliding past the fabric confines to wrap his hand around his cock making long slow strokes. Jean's breath left him in ragged gasps as Marco's pace quickened.

"So sensitive, Jean, you're gonna be so much fun." He removed his hand from him, sliding down his body trailing kisses to his navel down to is thigh, leaving dark marks and nips along them, before ripping the boxers from his hips. In a teasing motion, he dipped his finger back into the jar of icing, trailing it up Jean's length, licking his cock from base to the head. Jean shuddered at the light contact, his body convulsing uncontrollably when he slid his tongue across the head of his cock teasingly. A heavy groan tore from his lips when he engulfed his almost his entire length in his mouth. The hot wet sensation washed over him clouding his senses, letting him start to lose himself completely in Marco. He jumped as he felt something cool nudge against his entrance without warning, pushing it's way into him carefully. Rushing a fist to his mouth to stifle his moan, Jean clawed at the sheets around him as the finger pushing into him slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. A slow, careful pace was set at first as he tried to make him concentrate on the motions of his mouth and not his fingers.

The feeling of not having his sight was driving him crazy and he wished to pull off the tie but knew the consequences of his actions if he did so. He had played this game before, sadists were very specific about their kinks and punishment would ensue if their wishes were broken. Deciding to sit back and be a good little M was all he could do as the waves of pleasure crashed against his nerves. He reached down to nestle his fingers in the dark silky strands of his hair, weaving his fingers through it as the other continued to claw into the sheets. Pants were leaving his lips in rapid succession as he approached his climax, feeling the masterful tongue swirl around his length as a second finger plunged into him. Splaying apart from the second, the fingers inside him turned about, rolling and splitting apart as they thrust back into him hastening their pace.

An electrifying jolt surged through his body as he was unable to quell the arduous, desperate moan that rolled off his tongue as he reached his climax "Oh God!!"

"Jackpot. I prefer Marco, but I'll take it." The arrogant seductiveness in his voice was enough to make his body quake again. Licking his lips, he continued pushing and rolling the fingers around inside him, until he safely added a third finger. Jean's toes were curling as he kneaded his fingers into the sheets, adding to Marco's amusement while he continued to massage the area, widening it before entering. A noncommittal whine escaped his lips as the skillful fingers were withdrawn from him, stopping the rolling sense of ecstasy washing over him. Focusing on the sounds in the room, he heard the crinkling of a plastic wrapper before knowing what it was. The sound of him tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth, had him trembling with anticipation, waiting for him. Slick sounds of him coating himself with lubricant sloshed through the air before aligning himself at his entrance, leaning over to kiss him roughly as he pushed into him.

 Clawing desperately at any available skin, Jean scraped his blunt nails down Marco's back, as he inched in farther. The dull ache throbbing in his hips began to give way to bubbling pleasure as he let him adjust to the foreign feeling before moving slowly. The low breathy pants of Marco's breathing lured him into a sense of calm as the thrusting began to increase tempo. Rolling his body he began carefully matching his rhythm, pushing his hips against Marco's on each thrust. He had been right about the blindfold, everything he felt, he felt magnified compared to any other time he'd been with someone. Honestly, however, he hadn’t known if it really was the blindfold or if it was Marco himself. Suddenly, he felt the hot, damp heat of his breath against his neck, and then against his ear as he nibbled softly at his earlobe before lining kisses back down to his neck. Clamping down, the sharp canines tore at the flesh of his neck and his shoulder, rolling the skin between his teeth.

 "Ahh Marco!~~" The name rolled off his lips like honey to Marco as he added more force behind each thrust, a bit of sweat beginning to run down his tanned body.

 With another bite, this time to the shell of his ear his body shivered, back arching as he spoke into his ear "Hmmm, you like it a bit rough don't you? Good, I guess I ain't gotta treat you so delicately."

He had no idea that this was delicate treatment until the force behind his thrusts was enough to make the bed lurch forward and cause him to bite his lip to keep from crying out. His fingers ran down his sides to dig into his hips, pulling him roughly into every thrust he made. Jean's delirious mind couldn't focus on anything other than the fever pooling into his hips, radiating into his stomach. His mouth gaped as he gasped for air while his fingers clawed at every possible inch of skin he could feel, sliding up to his neck, and knotting his fingers in his hair to pull him down to his lips. He couldn't keep from biting into his lip effectively using it as a way to stifle his sounds. It seemed Marco didn't mind when his toy responded in kind with the treatment he dished out, his hips rolled faster into him keeping up with the constant amount of force. Beads of sweat were pouring down their bodies, only increasing the slickness of Jean's skin. Marco pulled back from the kiss panting harder as he coiled a hand around Jean's cock stroking it in tandem with his thrusts as he approached apex.

A thick mist began to cloud his senses as he was pushed quicker, harder into his second orgasm. Nails raked into Marco's bicep as he stroked him to completion, his body shuddering as the lukewarm emission spilled over his hand. He didn't have much time to care as he reached his own mere seconds later, shivering as the sheer ecstasy rushed over him. After pulling out he grabbed a towel from the foot of the bed to clean himself off as well as Jean. He tossed the towel onto the mattress after tying the condom and tossing it into the waste basket to the left of the bed. Panting heavily, he glanced over at his arm, noting the red welts starting to show. He walked over to where he'd tossed his boxers and slid them on as well as his shirt, buttoning the first button before moving over to untie the tie over Jean's eyes.

"Hey, there Princess." A coy laugh spilled from his lips as he let the silk drop from Jean's eyes.

Jean blinked several times adjusting his eyes to the light, then looked over to see Marco already half dressed, sweat rolling from his dark hairline panting just as heavily as he was "P-please, I'm Prince Charming."

"Whatever you say to make yourself feel better, darlin'. Do you need anythin'?" A sweet gaze lit up his rich chocolate eyes as he tilted his head.

 tartled a bit, he shook his head as he tried to regain his breath, his chest heaving with each pant "......No, but ...if I do, I can get it."

Hands on his hips, he rolled his eyes before turning on the fan and crawling into bed "Yeah, baby deer legs I'm sure ya could with your knees bucklin' under ya somethin' fierce an' turnin' to gelatin as soon as you step off the bed. Now then, get your ass over here and lay with me."

Jean smirked and obeyed laying on his sweat dampened chest, drawing lazy circles over his skin "Uh huh. I could if I wanted to." Marco placed his hand behind his head and used the other to pull Jean close to him “God, Marco...you’re amazing you know that?”

 “If I’m amazin’ darlin’ you’re fuckin’ _breathtakin’._ That was _well_ worth the wait.” Just as he was going to wipe the impish grin off Jean’s face his cell phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 3
> 
> Warm wishes to you all, wherever you may be.
> 
> ***TC*** & Neko


	27. Chapter 27

He picked up his phone almost immediately, sliding his finger over the screen "Sergeant Bodt, Wrightvale P.D."

The voice from the other end of the phone chuckled sweetly "Haha, heya Marco!"

His voice inflected as he recognized Sasha's voice over the end of the line "Sasha! Heya, babydoll what's goin' on?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind coming by the house. We got our gender announcement but we had them seal it, we don't wanna know and we was kinda hoping you'd do the reveal party for us."

At the news, his heart began to flutter in chest "Sweetheart, I'd be more 'an honored to do that. I can swing by right now and pick it up. It's only what, 9, 9:30 or so?"

"Yeah, 15 til. That'd be wonderful Marco! I know it's last minute but would you be able to put something together say tomorrow mid-day? Everyone's off work 'cept y'all at the department, so it's fine if not."

"Anythin' for you, Sasha. I can do it, and I can be over in, say, 'bout 20 minutes? I'll have to grab the envelope and get back, I gotta take care o' ...some.... _things_ here."

"That'd be just lovely, Marco, thank you so much! See ya shortly, drive safe, and tell Jean he can come too....if he _can._ "

"I think he'd rather rest, I'll send him your regards though. I'll be leavin' in 'bout 5 minutes. See ya, Sasha." He dropped the phone and pressed a kiss to Jean's forehead.

Jean looked up at him "Sasha huh, what's that about?"

Marco grinned "Yeah, she said hey, and if ya wanted you could come too. I gotta go pick up some information and start puttin' together a party for the baby's gender reveal."

Sighing, Jean moved off Marco's chest "I don't mind waiting here for you to get back but if I fall asleep by the time you get back it won't be my fault."

Leaning over, Marco stole his lips for a chaste kiss and got off the bed to put on some clothes "I'll be back in about 35 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, have fun. Tell them I said hello." Jean smiled as he turned to roll around on the bed while Marco grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door. While he hated leaving him and he knew it wasn't something he should do, he need to hurry and get the gender information so he could begin planning the party that night. It was going to be hard but he knew that he'd be able to do it. Sending a text to his mother, he made sure that if she knew, everyone important could know about it within the hour. The drive there was filled with excitement as he was on the edge of his seat, seeing as how he'd be the first person to know what the gender of the Springer baby would be.

Trying to calm himself before he got out of the jeep, he took a deep breath and headed up to the front of the small brick home knocking lightly. The door opened several minutes later to Sasha wearing a "bun in the over" t-shirt and a pair of shorts. A familiar black nose peeped it's way out from the door and Marco immediately lowered a hand so that he could be sniffed. Barking excitedly once his scent was in the dog's nostrils, it squeezed past Sasha and leapt for him. The black and fawn German Sheppard tossed him off balance but he'd somehow managed to catch the large dog for a moment before placing her down and petting her as he moved to hug Sasha.

"Sorry about Kaia, she still gets excited 'round you. Come on in, I got the envelope on the counter." Marco nodded and stepped inside, the dog right on his heels.

Taking the envelope he waved to Connie as he was cooking in the kitchen "Hey man!" Looking over to Sasha he cringed "Sasha, really, lettin' him cook could turn disastrous. Kaia, baby girl, I see ya, I do and I know you smell your brother on me but I promise Odin ain't here, girl." Calmly patting the dog on the head, there was a light whimper from her muzzle.

Sasha shrugged "Eh, he's just watching it while I ain't over there. So, you got the envelope, and you get to see. I hope you can have fun with it, we were aimin' to have the party around 2 tomorrow."

"I can do it. Don't y'all even worry 'bout it. Now, c'mere and gimme a hug. I gotta get back to Jean 'fore he skins me alive."

Connie looked over examining him before laughing ""S 'at 'cause you left him after banging? You're sweaty Marco, and you walked outta the house in _that._ Not hard to tell."

Looking down at the mismatched sweatpants and t-shirt colors, he groaned "He let me walk out like 'is. Anywho, yeah, that'd be why and he says "hello" anyway. Just don't bring up stuff like 'at 'round him he's still a bit shy and all. Bless his heart, he'll learn ain't nothin' in small towns sacred soon enough. I'll call ya tomorrow afternoon when I'm on my way. Call my momma and tell her your invite list, she'll have a message sent out 'fore the end of the hour. I'll see y'all both later tomorrow. Have a good night, bye Kaia." After a short pat on the head and a happy bark, he headed out of the house to hurry and get back to his apartment so he could plan out just what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it.

When he returned to the apartment, Jean was laying in bed, wrapped in one of his hoodies and fast asleep. Marco decided to pull the bedroom door shut and not to wake him as he opted to begin the process of preparing for the party. First thing was first, he needed to open the envelope to see what he was going to plan for. Carefully peeling away the seal on the back of the envelope, he took a deep breath and removed the contents. He began to read over the information provided and suddenly had to take a seat on the sofa. His eyes began to tear, and he couldn't believe what he was reading. There was no way the two of them were going to be prepared for the news he was going to have to give them, and it then hit him that he had a humorous way of revealing the news.

Idea in mind, he went into the kitchen, grabbed his apron, tied it around himself and set to work. Grabbing ingredients from all over the kitchen along with various bowls and pans he got to work creating his work of art. He hadn't thought about how much noise he was making once he got into the routine of creating his work until there was stirring in the other room. Jean cracked the bedroom door and opened his eyes to see Marco in a white and pink apron in the kitchen swirling something around in a metal mixing bowl dropping food coloring into the mix. Coming up beside him, Marco quickly turned his head and stopped mixing the batter, accidentally splattering some up to his face.

Jean smiled and wiped the white dot from his cheek, licking the end of his finger "Hmmm, cake batter? You not get enough of this flavor earlier?"

Marco rolled his eyes "It ain't for me, it's for the party. Now, I gotta cook all damn night to have this shit ready for t'morrow afternoon. I hate to rush ya out, but I don't like people in my kitchen while I'm cookin' and you can't know the gender either so I gotta keep it from ya. Scoot your boots right on outta my kitchen now." After a kiss to the temple he urged him out of the area.

Jean rolled his eyes and took a seat in the living room "Well, fine, I'm out of your kitchen. Now, what are you planning exactly and when is this party?"

"Cake, obviously, which is my momma's recipe that Sasha loves and the party is gonna be 'round 2 but I gotta be there earlier to help arrange everything. I gotta be there around 1 or so."

"Oh great. That means I get to eat cake."

"You off?"

"Yup, I'm free to attend."

"Good, 'cause Sasha would love to see ya there."

"Then I'll gladly go, besides, this is your godkid right? It's important to you, and therefore important to me."

"Why, where are you hopin' to get to by bein' that damn sweet, huh? That ain't like you. You _want_ somethin' don't ya?"

Slightly insulted, feigning his innocence, Jean put a hand to his chest "Why I'd _never_. Marco Bodt, how _dare_ you insinuate something of the kind!"

Marco rested the whisk in his hand against the bowl and turned to look at him "I ain't wrong, now what'cha want?"

Grinning, Jean shrugged "I dunno, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Turning his attention back to baking, Marco sighed "Fine, fine, but I don't like where that's goin'." As Marco continued to mix different batters Jean focused on turning on the television, putting it on a movie to occupy himself. His nap had given him just enough energy to continue to stay up while Marco cooked. When Marco had the various pans in the oven baking, he decided to go take a shower leaving the cakes unattended. Luckily, he'd perfected the art of baking a while ago and knew just how long he could let it stay in the oven without interference. Once he got out there was still 15 minutes left on his timer so he decided to take a seat on the couch with Jean.

"Alright, now tell me what it is that ya want." He pulled Jean to his chest as he nuzzled against him.

Jean shrugged "I honestly don't know yet, but this isn't so bad."

"Well I gotta get up and get the cakes out in a few minutes but I gotta wait 'til they cool 'fore I can do anything with 'em."

"You uh, _bake,_ often?"

"Hey now, I can hear that tone in your voice. My momma made sure I could cook and live on my own alright. Can't say that much for you, _Silver Spoon."_

At the jab to his supposedly pampered life, Jean got up to meet his eyes "I can cook, thank you........anything microwave or with fairly simply instructions. I was not pampered anyway. I had a.....I dunno what you'd call him really. The guy pretty much watched over me, made sure I did everything like I was supposed to and never opened my mouth about anything that went on at the house. Actually, if I think about he was more like a body guard except not there to protect me from anything, more like to enforce whatever my father said."

Recoiling from his previous statement, Marco wrapped his arms around Jean and pulled him to his chest "Well, you ain't gotta worry 'bout none of that 'nymore."

Jean allowed himself to be pulled into his embrace "Yeah....right. Oh hey, isn't that your timer?"

Marco nodded "Yeah, Gimme a bit." Rising from the couch Marco went over to remove the cakes from the oven and set them atop a cooling rack before attempting to work with them. By the time he was finished doing that he set to cleaning his dishes before he dirtied anymore. Much to Jean's amusement, he began whispering songs to himself as he continued with his mental checklist. The more he kept moving the more Jean wanted to watch. He stayed out of the small kitchen but kept an eye on him as he continued working, making icing from scratch and coloring it. Once the cakes were cooled he watched as Marco cut the tops off each and took a melon baller to to the top of a blue cake and a pink cake. There was a bowl of what looked like melted chocolate that he dipped them into after pushing a stick through each one. After some sprinkles were placed a top them he sat them in the plastic holder and went back to the main cakes.

Setting the cakes on a turntable, Jean watched as he began icing the layers and stacking the tiers. Cutting them as he turned the steel table, he began to work faster, cutting away pieces and creating a smooth icing cover. He stopped once it was even and began to work on kneading some type of dough on the counter. As he added coloring to certain bits he noticed he was tie-dying the dough rolling in bits of pastel colors. He'd worked out one solid sheet of the dough and began cutting away at it with a set of stencils, removing letters individually. After smoothing the surface of the tie-dyed dough over the cake he began dropping the letters on the top of it.

"Fuck!" Marco's sudden curse startled him a bit.

Jean arched his eyebrow "What's wrong, Betty Crocker?"

Turning around, Marco put a powdered hand his hip "I just realized, I ain't got a _dagone clue_ as to how to get some of these damn critters made. This fondant is easy to work with but I can't just manufacture a goddamned giraffe."

Walking over, Jean pondered if he'd be able to cut one out "If you have some kind of pen or something I might be able to draw something out for you."

Pausing in thought for a moment, Marco stopped before rummaging around in a side drawer "Edible ink. I have a few markers for this in here somewhere." Retrieving a thin blue marker from the drawer he handed it to Jean who began sketching out a rather cartoon-ish giraffe. Once he finished, Marco took a knife and began to cut it out, following along the lines carefully. Jean smirked at his ability and leaned back to watch as Marco transferred it to the top of the cake. While he was looking away, Jean grabbed a small handful of flower and hurled it towards the back of his head. Just as he turned, Marco was met with mouthful of flour.

Taken aback by the action Marco stood, frozen aside from coughing out white puffs of air, unsure of what to do before he decided that it was already a mess. While Jean had his attention turned, due to his raucous laughter, he dipped his fingers into the remnants of the icing bowl and dab it across Jean's cheek and the bridge of his nose. Jean grinned as Marco's icing thick hand moved over his face. Something was planned and Marco did _not_ like that devious grin.

Before he could retract his hand, Jean pulled him forward nuzzled his face and placed a kiss against his lips. Marco gave in to the action, slipping his hand around to his lower back as he pulled him against his chest no longer caring at the icing on both of their faces. Walking backwards, Jean found himself between a figurative rock and a hard place; against the cabinets and Marco's chest. Hoodie open, in nothing but it and his boxers it wasn't hard for Marco to gain access to his skin. Letting his hands roam as Jean pulled him closer, Marco cleared the cabinet of any debris before let his hands dip to his thighs, picking him, and placing him gently on the surface. 

Jean groaned a bit "Easy. So, question, the Miranda rights say that anything I say can and will be held against me....so if I say your name, are you what gets held against me?"

Marco raised his eyebrows "That's a dangerous question darlin', but instead of answering that, I think that I need to finish up this damn cake, change, and then we need to get our butts in bed."

"Mhmm, I like playing on the line of dangerous, but you _are_ right. You need to be up early and you have to go to work later." Jean nodded in agreement with his statement, albeit with a hint of reluctance.

He moved in for another kiss before stepping back and allowing him to slide off the counter "Wouldn't want cha' to hurt yourself, take it easy gettin' down. Go ahead and go lay down, I'll be in once I finish the cake."

"Okay, I'm gonna run me a bath if you don't mind be sure to wash your face."

"Not at all, just be careful. Need 'ny help then just hollar and I'll hear ya. Towels are in the side closet." Marco smiled lightly as he assisted Jean with stepping off the counter. In hindsight, he recognized it wasn't the best idea he'd made lifting him up knowing that he'd have to get down and he was probably still a little sore. He reminded himself to make up for leaving so early and set back to placing the finishing touches onto the cake before placing it into the fridge for the night. Once finished he set to cleaning his face, then to cleaning up the kitchen from the plume of flower that had settled in a light layer covering the countertop and parts of the floor. He realized there was still some sticking to his apron as well, so when he cleaned up, he removed it and sat it in atop the washer to be washed at a later time.

Walking back into the bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and began removing the sheets. Completely stripping the bedding from the mattress, Marco rolled the bedding up into a bundle and carried it to the washer where he began the load of laundry. While it washed, Marco returned to the bedroom with fresh sheets and bedding, setting to making the bed. Jean opened the door of the bathroom as he dried his hair, examining Marco's actions. Stepping out once again in Marco's hoodie, he rounded the bed and jumped straight onto the mattress once he was finished. Sighing at the action, Marco shuffled over to the edge of the bed and placed his hands on his hips as he glared at Jean.

"Was 'at really necessary?" He managed a small roll of his eyes.

Jean responded in kind by rolling around in the center of the bed, wrinkling the freshly laid sheets "Mmmhmm. Nothing better than ruining a freshly made bed."

Marco groaned and placed a hand to his temple "Ugh, that ain't what they mean by ruinin' a freshly made bed, but whatever, jus' move your ass over to the left."

He padded over to his side of the bed only to be met with Jean rolling over into his place "What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll _make_ you," Marco climbed onto the bed, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Jean's head.

"Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared," Jean smirked impishly, feigning his fright.

In a swift motion Marco placed a kiss at the crook of his neck and looped his right leg around Jean's flipping him over atop him easily "Yeah, ya shouldn't be, now get off'a me."

Flipping him onto his back onto the other side of the bed, Jean huffed indignantly as he bounced to the other side "Well _fine_ then, I guess you won't get my congratulatory prize then."

As he folded his arms over his chest and turned away from him Marco grabbed his hips and drug his back flush against his bare chest to whisper against his neck "Rain check?"

"No," Jean shimmied out of his hold to turn out the light and lay back to the bed "you ruined it."

"Aww, my poor baby." Forcing him back to his chest Marco pressed several kisses into his skin, littering his neck and shoulders in warmth. Sinking into the feeling sending shivers rushing across his body, Jean sighed and kept silent. Marco's hand at his hip slithered down to thumb the band of his boxers before whispering against his ear, nipping the upper cartilage shell "Or is this what you wanted earlier, since I ran out on ya?"

Unwavering Jean smacked at his intruding hand as he rolled over in his arms "Not too far off, this is what I wanted." He tossed an arm over Marco's midsection and the other beneath his neck to knot it in his hair as he kissed him for a moment and simply nuzzled his head against his chest tucking it just below his chin.

Marco tightened his hold as he leaned his head against Jean's "Then that's all ya had to do, Jean. How 'bout we get some sleep?"

"I think that's the second best idea you've had all night."

"What was the first?"

"Ordering Chinese food," Jean mumbled against his chest shortly before falling asleep. Marco snickered at just how tired he was, he'd no idea what exactly had exhausted him so much, well, he _might've_ had an idea. It wasn't often that Jean fell asleep that quickly but he knew he wouldn't be very far behind him. At least it wasn't late and he have enough time to get some sleep before staying up all damn day and night. Upon thinking of getting sleep, he yawned and drug Jean's sleeping body as close to him as possible, not wanting to be separated from him any longer than he had to be. With the comfort of Jean in his arms, curled around him, he drifted off.


	28. Chapter 28

Upon waking to the sound of his alarm blaring next to his ear, he blindly smacked his hand to the side table hoping to grab it when it collided with the device. The last thing he wanted to do was roll out of bed due to the leech he seemed to have stuck to his chest. Jean was laying atop his chest, a rather sizable puddle of drool streaming from his lips as his limbs seemed to just naturally tangle with his. Flaxen hair was sticking up in all manner of directions with neither rhyme nor reason but Marco couldn't help but smile. To him, even with his messy bed hair, the scruff beginning to line around his jawline, and the lake of drool on his chest growing with every few moments, Jean was _still_ perfect.

Maybe it was naive to think that someone was perfect, because everyone has flaws and their own problems, but there was no preventing the thought from taking leaps and bounds through Marco's mind the longer he stared. It was just before 10am and he really didn't want to wake Jean with the way he was laying there, lost in the depths of his own slumber, so he retrieved his cell phone and turned off the alarm to simply lay there and enjoy the moment. He ran his fingers along his cheek and through his hair lazily, raking them through it gingerly. Just as he passed his ear Jean stirred in his place and Marco chuckled lightly.

"Nnnrggg," Jean mumbled quietly and turned to nuzzle his face into the space of Marco's arm.

"G'mornin' beautiful." Marco mused his hair as he turned into him, trying to sink farther and avoid the sunlight streaming into the room.

Jean begrudgingly lifted his head and opened his heavily eyelids to peak at Marco "Mmm....hey......coffee?"

There was barely a moment between Marco's laughter and Jean asking for coffee "Hahaha, that's the _first_ thing you have to say to me? Fine, when I get up I'll make you coffee, but first," leaning up as much as he could with Jean's mass laying atop him he pressed his lips lightly to Jeans. For a second, Jean jumped as if he wasn't expecting the action, but after his initial surprise wore off he moved to meet Marco's lips again, humming into the kiss. Bracing an arm beside Marco's head, Jean lifted himself to lie chest to chest atop him allowing for an easier angle to deepen their kiss. Marco slung an arm around Jean's lower back pressing him into his chest a bit harder while he placed a hand at his jaw.

Breaking the kiss, Jean huffed and ran a thumb over Marco's cheek "Coffee isn't the only thing that would wake me up you know."

At his impish smirk Marco quirked a brow "Oh? What else could possibly wake you up?"

Sliding up to straddle him, Jean straightened his back "Oh gee, I wonder what it could be. Why don't you get _up_ and let me show you?"

"You plan on sappin' my energy this mornin'? How do ya expect me to do my job later, hmm?" Contradicting his words, Marco sat up to place his hands at Jean's hips while he pressed a series of heated kisses into the crook of his neck.

Humming contentedly at the action, Jean wove his fingers through Marco's hair just as he rocked his hips earning a nip and a low from Marco "Mmmm, you do have to work today don't you? Then I guess I can't make you do anything huh? Guess it's all up to _me_." His cheeky grin spread far enough to almost reveal his molars as he pushed a hand to Marco's collarbone, forcing him back against the mattress. With an arched eyebrow, he obeyed Jean's direction and laid back, head propped up on the pillows as Jean began rotating his hips. Fingers curling into the prominent bone of Jean's hip as they rolled into his own, garnering more friction. A low groan tumbled vibrated Marco's throat as Jean continued, dipping low to begin trailing a line of bites and bruises up his sternum to his neck.

Upon first instinct Marco's hand roamed up Jean's back "No marks above the collar baby, 'gainst regulation you know." The words left his lips on a gasp of air right as Jean clamped down particularly hard on his clavicle.

A snort of air was pushed through Jean's nostrils as he mouthed down his sternum "I’ll do what I damn well please, you _owe_ me.”

Groaning as his teeth pinched his skin, Marco’s fingertips dug into Jean’s lower back “Ugh, I was hopin’ ya weren’t gonna bring that up, but alright, use me as ya wish.”

“Planned on it, now _shut up.”_ Jean grinned against his skin before licking a heated line down to his navel while slipping his fingertips into the elastic band of his boxers. Popping it against his skin, he peered up to meet Marco’s eyes before lowering his lips to the fabric, letting the damp heat of his breath move between the fibers. He took the material, pinching it in his teeth as he slowly inched it down Marco’s toned thighs.

A thankful groan tumbled from Marco’s lips as the stifling material was removed while his fingers began to reach for the flaxen tufts of Jean’s hair. Humming contentedly once Marco’s fingers wove through his hair, he ran the flat of his tongue up Marco’s inner thigh, nibbling sharply as he busied himself in the area. With Marco’s toes curling at just his tongue leaving heated trails at his thighs, Jean’s ego inflated giving him the air of confidence to try to be a bit more of a tease than normal.

Even though both were still sleepy, had things to do, and places to be Jean wanted to take his time. He knew that he probably wouldn’t get to do that as his own body wouldn’t exactly be too thrilled about waiting, but he just wanted Marco to snap. Maybe that was wrong of him, but he wanted him begging, whining for him. If Marco had the ability to do it to him surely the reverse was true?

Moaning deeply as Jean’s skillfully, decorated tongue found it’s way to his shaft, Marco knitted his fingers into the sheets beside him. Whatever had gotten into Jean this morning he couldn’t find himself to dislike. His morning had gone from good to fucking astounding in .3 seconds and it was all because Jean apparently woke up horny and in an incredibly giving mood. If all his mornings started like this he didn’t think he’d mind long days.

Jean pulled away from him to nip at his hips causing them to buck involuntarily as Jean snickered. His game was working the more he sucked, pinched, and rolled the skin at his hips and thighs between his teeth.

“God, Jean, stop teasin’ me.” Marco reached down after the umpteenth time of his body shaking at the abandoned touch of his dick, to lift Jean’s chin meeting his mischievous amber eyes.

Feeling a bit superior, Jean smirked “Say the magic word.”

Not even caring to be too proud to beg him he locked his gaze _“Please darlin’_ , please stop teasin’ me.”

With Jean’s own body shuddering at the use of the name in such a thick drawl he relented “yes, sir,” and moved to lick up Marco’s cock before taking him entirely into his mouth. Hearing Jean call him ‘sir’ gave him a bit of a power trip himself, the word going straight to his dick as his throat rumbled with a dark growl. Fingers tightening in his hair, Jean continued his actions for only a few minutes before moving away with a wet pop. Marco immediately opened his previously shut eyes at the loss of pleasure wondering just what it was that Jean was doing. Once he reached over to Marco’s right nightstand he knew immediately what he was searching for and so he quirked a brow.

“Ya ain’t gon’ find whatcha lookin’ for in there, less you want me to handcuff ya or shoot ya.” Marco panted out.

Jean blinked slowly and rolled his eyes as he took his place in his lap before leaning down to nip his ear “Then tell me where I should be looking, _Marcooo.”_

Feeling his temperature rise, Marco gestured to the left “Second drawer, left nightstand.” Leaning over to the drawer he slid open the drawer and removed a small bottle of lubricant and a condom wrapper. When Jean was back to staring down Marco, he reached out to grab the items Jean had brought to the bed. Jean smacked his hands away before he could even get within 6 inches of the items.

“I told you I’d do everything.” Jean grinned wickedly as he placed an open palm on Marco’s chest. Not one to object to that, Marco ran a hand up Jean’s stomach while he lifted a knee to climb out of his boxers and toss them to the edge of the bed. Watching intently, Marco’s eyes refused to leave the spectacle Jean was putting on, coating his fingers in the gel substance before reaching behind him to plunge a single digit into himself.

At first, Marco was content watching as Jean loosened himself, pushing back against himself as he bit his lip to keep the many strangled moans from exiting his throat; but then as Jean added another finger increasing his actions he began to find it much harder to hold back. Rocking his hips back onto the intruding fingers, Jean’s breathing became much more ragged, his body shook, and Marco’s name rolled from his tongue. It was then that he was no longer able to sit idly by.

Sitting up, Marco placed his lips against Jean’s exposed throat, sinking his teeth into the sensitive area while one hand slid back to grope his ass. Jean yelped in surprise as he felt the teeth pierce into his skin, but it soon turned to loud moan. With his free hand he poured a little of the lubricant into his hand, enough to coat his middle finger just before pushing it into Jean.

_“Ah, Marco!~”_ Dipping his head to rest on Marco’s shoulder, his hand came to wrap around his neck to keep himself steady.

Marco smirked devilishly against his throat as he twisted the intruding digit “Oh, what’s this? I thought I done asked _real_ polite like for ya stop teasin’ me, but this whole time you’ve been _more_ ‘an ready huh? Was it to see how long it’d take me to act?”

His words reached Jean’s ears but it took him more than a moment to respond as Marco thrust into him harder “Hah, just wanted to have….some fun with you.”

“Mmkay,” Marco retracted his digit as did Jean once Jean’s admittance was whispered against his neck, “then let’s ‘ave some _real_ fun.”

Jean nodded and pressed a kiss to skin “‘Kay.” Marco’s hands went to his hips before sliding down to his thighs and lifting him up. Jean sank over his length with a shuddering gasp as he dug his blunt fingernails into Marco’s shoulders. Once he was fully adjusted he raised his hips and sank his weight back down experimentally as Marco hissed through gritted teeth as the sensation. Repeating his action, Jean tossed his arms around Marco’s shoulders and lifted himself before dropping back.

Marco mouthed at Jean’s throat leaving a line of dark bites along his porcelain skin before leaning back to steal Jean’s lips and reach down to wrap his hands around his thighs lifting him up and dropping him harder.

Stifling moans into their kiss, Jean pushed harder against Marco, lips desperately seeking confirmation of the intensity of the feeling pooling in his hips. Tasting the heat on Marco’s lips, the fiery passion and wanton need for him was enough for him to break the kiss and toss his head back letting the ecstasy wash over him. Watching Jean as he rocked his hips and pushed them both harder towards their climax, Marco secured his hand on his hip while the other moved to coil around his shaft.

Stroking him in time with his own movements, Marco urged him to hasten the pace without so much as a single word. Obeying the silent command Jean did as asked and within several moments he felt his veins begin to flare. Fire swam through his blood lighting his body aflame no longer settling for residing in the pit of his stomach. Marco’s name was the last thing to roll off his tongue as he climaxed, spilling over Marco’s hand, out of breath and now more tired than he’d been when he’d woken.

Not very far behind him, Marco thrust his hips faltering in rhythm just a few more times before he too hit apex, fingertips digging into Jean’s hips as he drug him down against him. It was then he fell back against the mattress, chest heaving with panting breath as he looked up to Jean still seated in his lap sweaty and flushed from brow to toe. It was no matter to him how he looked, he still looked as perfect as he did when he was sleeping, when he first met him, he’d never change in his eyes. Reaching a hand up, he smiled radiantly and cupped his cheek.

“Good morning, Marco,” Jean responded with a smile of his own and leaned down to lay atop his chest, not even caring about the bodily fluids smeared on their skin.

Marco let his hand push through sweat soaked hair speaking between pants “ _Great_ mornin’. Ya gon’ start wakin’ me up like that ya should definitely stay over more often.”

Weakly chuckling as he regained his breath Jean nodded “Sure, only if next time you promise to use those handcuffs in the other bedside table.”

“And then I’ll go put on my uniform, escort ya outta the buildin’, put ya in the backseat, drive out to the lake and fuck ya in the cop car, hahahaha.” Marco couldn’t help but laugh at the fact Jean wanted to be be restrained as he’d originally thought back to the first time he’d met when he’d wished to be arrested.

Jean looked up to him, grinning impishly “Okay, let’s do it.”

Eyes widening, Marco blinked several times “I-I...uh, _what?”_

“You heard me. I’m down for that, let’s do it, why don’t you arrest me _Sergeant Bodt?”_ Jean continued to push him as his voice lulled and he reached out an index finger, trailing it down his jaw.

Blushing at being addressed by his title suggestively, Marco put a hand to his head _“Jesus Christ, Jean,”_ he paused and looked back to him “ya ask me to arrest ya one more time and Ima do it then let the boys trade you for a honey bun in cell block D.”

Puffing out his bottom lip, Jean pouted “You’re no fun, Marco.”

Grinning, he leaned forward and brushed Jean’s hair back to kiss his forehead “I’m a fuckin’ riot, baby, but I can’t rightly handle ya makin’ comments like that when we ain’t got time for another round.”

“So calling you Sergeant Bodt gets you all **_hot_ ** under the collar?" Jean drawled seductively before continuing "Noted. I suppose you’re right though, we need to shower and you have to go, haha, bake.” Jean snickered at the thought of Marco baking his ridiculous apron again.

Reaching over Jean’s back, Marco summoned the energy to toss Jean over to the other side of the bed while he loomed over him “Don’t laugh at my apron. Momma got it for me, now come on, let’s go shower.” Marco disregarded the sticky mixture of bodily fluids clinging to his skin, and the sheets, as he hadn’t been the smartest, forgetting the condom. It seems Jean got to ruin the freshly made bed in just the way he’d intended, just not at the exact time he’d planned. Never the matter, Marco sighed and escorted Jean into the bathroom with an arm at his lower back.

The two showered together, leaving Marco stuck in the cold while Jean hogged the hot water for most of the shower. Once Jean got out, Marco scowled and continued his shower thankful now for the steady stream of hot water rolling over his aching muscles. He hadn’t exactly wanted to admit admit earlier that his back was pinching at laying in the same position for so long.

When he was finally cleaned he stepped out of the shower and began to dress in a pair of sweatpants and a white undershirt knowing that he wouldn’t have time to dress after the baby shower was over. He began collecting his uniform pieces, keeping everything straight and regulation as he hung it up in the bathroom. Each of his adornments were set along the countertop and carefully pinned in place on his uniform before he began his grooming.

Jean waltzed back into the bathroom to see Marco leaning over the sink shaving with his uniform hung up on the towel rack behind him. It was certainly a sight to see and so he stepped in the now steamless bathroom, wrapping his arms around his hips.

“Hey, you’re taking forever,” Jean pouted as he coiled around him.

Marco made a slow motion with the silver straight razor in his hand up his neck “Hey now, don’t jostle me right now less ya want me to bleed out. I ain’t gonna have time after the shower to come back and change so I gotta get department ready now which means my uniform’s gotta come with us.”

Huffing, Jean released his hold “Sorry. Well if you don’t have time should we take separate cars there? So we can both leave and get back without having to freaking call a taxi or something?”

As much as he didn’t want to agree, he needed to “Yeah, it’d prob’ly be best, unless ya wanna drop me off at the department. I can take my patrol car home, I just choose not to more often than not.”

When Marco gave him the opportunity, he wasn’t going to decline “Sure, I don’t mind dropping you off. You might just have to show me the way there, I uh, still don’t exactly _know_ where the sheriff's office is.”

Turning sharply, Marco sighed and smiled softly “You’re a dagone _mess_ boy. Yeah, I’ll show ya. Do me a favor and get the cake outta the fridge and drop it into the white box I sat out on the counter last night. Careful, alright?”

Snorting air through his nose Jean turned on his heels “I’m not gonna drop it, relax. I’m not _that_ clumsy alright?”

“Yeah uh huh,” he smirked and returned to shaving hoping that Jean would at least be careful enough to not smudge the icing or any of the finishing touches that he made before bed last night. Trusting that Jean would be alright with his instructions, he set to wiping off the foam along his face and moved to begin brushing his teeth. Staring at himself in the mirror he used his now free hand to pinch the ends of his still wet hair noting the length and how it really was getting a bit long.

After spitting the toothpaste into the sink and swishing some listerine, Marco finished up his routine and headed out of the bathroom to check on Jean in the kitchen. Having done exactly as he asked Jean was standing in his kitchen hands on his hips as he stared, lips pursed apparently facing some sort of conundrum. Approaching him cautiously Marco slipped up to his right side noticing he’d brought the card Marco had gotten Sasha and Connie. Pen flicking back against the granite countertop Jean was debating over what to write.

“Ya ain’t gotta leave ‘em a message ya know, you can just sign your name by mine if ya’d like,” Marco offered as he leaned against the counter.

Jean turned to him and shook his head “No, I’d like to actually leave them something sweet but I can’t think of anything. We have to go soon though so I’m just trying to hurry and wrack my brain.”

Gathering an idea Marco moved behind him to kiss his neck “How ‘bout you draw them somethin’? On the empty side of the card?”

“Hmmm, I guess I can manage to do something if I think about it little bit but I can’t do it with you breathing down my neck so why don’t you go finish getting everything ready,” he leaned into the kiss, tilting his head as Marco pressed his lips into his skin.

Agreeing to the idea, Marco softly hummed “Mmm, alright, I’ll be back shortly.” He removed himself from Jean’s vicinity and moved to package up the cake appropriately, finishing the box with a lavender colored ribbon with powder blue and rose pink curled tendrils. With that step complete, he went off to the bedroom where he removed the three gift bags he had readied along with dragging along his uniform on a hanger and his work boots. Upon his return Jean shook his head providing a lopsided grin as he took the pastel colored bags from his hands.

Marco agreed to take everything down to the jeep while Jean went to grab something else he’d missed earlier from his apartment while he’d gotten dressed. He wasn’t going to pry nor did he have the time to stop and ask exactly, so Marco carried on with his business taking 2 trips down to the car as he needed to stop a few places along the way to Connie and Sasha’s place. The reveal was going to be grand and luckily his mother had her own ideas as well and had more than likely already began to decorate.

On the way to the small home Marco made a few pitstops to grab some balloons, paint poppers, streamers, ribbon, cake decorations, piping pens and a few more things he needed to make the occasion. So maybe the gender reveal wasn’t the big baby shower he’d wanted to throw her yet, but he planned on making sure it was going to be just as grand because this is what the guests came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift Neko wished me to share with you all. Their playlist for this fic - they have a very eclectic taste so have fun. These songs I'm told either relate lyrically or helped them find their headspace as they wrote.
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/kattheirin/playlist/0sbUMjNu7dP1rkk41ZWt6v)
> 
>  


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wishes from Neko. In regards to updates, there has been an update on their tumblr should you be curious. You can find it
> 
> [Here](http://justapansexualfanficwriter.tumblr.com/post/153357578516/update-hold)
> 
> ***T.C.***

By the time they’d arrived Marco was dragged through the front door and immediately embraced by Connie’s mother who’d always loved him and treated him as a son. The thin woman turned her softened gaze to Jean before she wrapped herself around him too stating that he was family now too. It reddened his cheeks a bit but Marco just smiled and gave the rest of the family hugs or gentle cheek kisses before introducing Jean. Everyone seemed rather thrilled that Jean made it, especially Sasha, who glomped him and carried him off outside to join the others while Marco sat up the inside of the home.

Hearing footsteps, Marco immediately spun on his heels to meet his mother. She smirked and set to work silently taking over the decor of the interior while he filled three balloons with a paint popper. Once balloons had been inflated and injected with their paint the filled targets he moved to pipe the icing onto the cake and delicately place the edible pearls. The final step was the edible glitter. Spraying the white cake in a dusting of pearlescent coating.

Stepping back he looked out over everything and nodded, satisfied at his own work while his mother finished up hanging the other various decorations. Upon completing their work the two scattered outside to find the rest of the party occupants. As he walked out Marco immediately noticed the presence of all their friends and the Captain.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen if you’ll please follow my momma inside there are some things that I need to set up. We’ll be back shortly,” Marco gestured through the open sliding glass door. Everyone stood and did as asked while he moved aside and began tying a large sheet of foam to the wooden privacy fence. Covering the area to protect from the paint, Marco rummaged around in the small gift bag as there was a tarp he could used to do so.

After knowing just how much Sasha had missed her archery, Marco had stuffed his bow in the trunk of his car and planned on her shooting the blunt tipped arrows for the reveal. Once it was all complete Marco announced its completion and ushered everyone outside. Grabbing the bow and a handful of arrows, Marco drug Sasha and Connie to a place several paces away from the fence.

Handing Sasha the bow, he smiled “I know you miss shootin’, so I brought you my bow. I changed the pressure on the string so you should be able to shoot it jus’ fine.”

Taking the matte black compound bow and an arrow from his arms she nodded and aimed “So I take it I aim for one of the white balloons?”

“One of the top two.”

“Why are there are three and why are they in an inverted triangle?” She turned to pose her question.

Marco shrugged “You’ll see, now everyone quiet, and watch.” Sasha and Connie were obviously a bit skeptical but Sasha pulled back on the bow, straightened her arrow and aimed. As she pulled to her lip, she released the arrow and pierced the right upper hand balloon splattering pastel pink paint over everything. Immediately everyone began clamoring about the fact they were going to have a baby girl. Marco put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough to catch everyone’s attention.

Turning to Connie he grinned “Oh y’all ain’t done yet. Connie take ‘at bow and shoot the other one. You need to get someone to shoot that last balloon too.”

Arching a perfect brow, Sasha gave him a puzzled expression “Okay? What are you doin’ exactly Marco? And I think Connie would agree that since you set this up all short notice and things that you should take the third shot.”

Hand to his chest he smiled softly “I’d be honored, now Connie you had better take ‘at second shot ‘fore we all die of old age.” Connie rolled his eyes as he took the bow from Sasha’s hand and aimed his arrow towards the balloon in the upper left corner. The second it splattered blue everyone turned giving confused glances. It was Marco’s turn and so he took a marker to the last balloon writing ‘baby’ across the top, while using a paintbrush to spell out ‘mother’ in the scattered pink paint and father in the scattered blue paint. Everyone seemed to understand the point as he settled back into his place by Connie and Sasha.

As he pulled back on the bow string, aiming cautiously, he steadied his arrow for a moment and fired on his exhaling breath. The arrow pierced the balloon splattering lavender paint everywhere. Including two dye packs the explosion was a lot larger than the others and everyone began to looking to one another for confirmation. Marco was simply all smiles as he awaited everyone to figure out the gender. Watching the crowd, his face scanned the others until Sasha suddenly rushed her hands over her face and Connie grabbed her, wrapping her in a tight embrace as sobs wracked her chest.

Wiping away a tear of two from his own face, Marco removed the envelope from his pocket that he’d picked up from her the previous night handing it to her “Congratulations, you two.”

Still a bit confused Connie softly questioned Marco "Wait, what does this mean?”

Managing through her tears, Sasha gave her husband a slight smack “Put it together, babe! What makes purple?”

“Pink and blue make purple but I don’t get how that’s possible, I mean, it’s not like we’re having twi--” hitting him unexpectedly as he came to the realization Connie stared at Sasha while she nodded. Everyone in attendance began cry or exclaim as they too reached their epiphany. Marco patted Connie on shoulder as he and Sasha wept. It was nice to see everyone so happy and even he too needed a moment to clear away the slick shimmering trails rushing down his face. Jean stood up and carefully approached him while his knees shook for a moment as he rose from his seat. Coming over he just silently wrapped his arms around him and laid his head against his shoulder.

Marco squeezed him tightly as he allowed himself the moment to cry that he hadn’t when he’d originally read the announcement. When he let go, Sasha was the first one to run over, completely ignoring her own family to pounce him. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around for a second before dropping her lightly to her feet.

“Looks like ya gonna get a whole lot bigger there babydoll,” he smiled softly.

She moved to playfully smack his chest “I can’t believe it! Twins. I thought I’d have seen that on the ultrasounds before this.”

“It explains everythin’ in here ‘cause apparently they couldn’t ever find the second heartbeat as it was always behind the other. You two are gonna be the wonderful parents to a little boy and a little girl. Y’all had better get ready,” Marco smirked as he flicked away another tear.

Jean looked up at him smiling, amazed by how much this was affecting his emotional state “Getting real emotional aren’t you? It’s like they’re your kids.”

Sasha tossed Jean a smile “Well, he listened to me bitch and whine about us trying for 2 years and nothing, sat with me through tears and ice cream. I went through hormones and countless tests and he was with me for all the appointments Connie couldn’t make because we couldn’t afford to close the store. Marco is going to be _just_ as big a part of these kids life as I am. He’s their godfather, Uncle Marco is gonna be around these two for a long time.”

Unable to keep the tears from flowing once again, Marco wiped them from his cheeks and pulled Sasha against him “Thank ya, I appreciate it a lot, but it’s what friends do Sash. I’d still let ya cry on me and eat your weight in chocolate and ice cream while we watch Just Like Heaven in the front room. If you need anythin’ at all you call me and I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, Marco,” she reached up to wipe his cheek, tossing him a cheeky grin just before placing a light kiss there “now c'mon, I hear you made me a cake and I’m starving!”

Even Jean had to laugh at that, but Marco shook his head “Oh the cake can wait, from what I heard, y’all just bought a new grill and I know it’s a bit cool out but momma brought food and is already busy making stuff in the kitchen. I say Connie and I get our asses to work and fire that bad boy up.”

Practically drooling Sasha nodded furiously and Connie clapped Marco on the shoulder “Alright, sounds good to me. Everyone head inside if you wanna be real warm.”

Upon raising his voice everyone standing around outside decided to head back in while Jean smiled up to Marco “Oh you’re gonna cook for me again? Careful, you’ll spoil me _Sergeant._ ”

Marco shrugged “Ah hell, I think you’re already spoiled Jean but I like spoilin’ ya jus’ fine. Jus’ go sit down in the front room and be social or somethin’ I dunno.”

With a lighthearted smack, Jean pushed up on his toes to plant a delicate kiss on his lips “Fine, I’m going. I’ll save you a seat.”

“Mmm, alright,” Marco tossed him a wink as he then sauntered off leaving Marco and Connie outside by themselves as Margret brought Marco and he the plate of food to be cooked once they’d fired up the grill.

As the time passed and it was clear from the vivacious chorus of laughter and chatter that the party was well underway, Connie cleared his throat “Hey, Marco, can I ask ya somethin’, man?”

“Sure,” without an ounce of hesitation Marco nodded as he flipped a hamburger on the grill.

“Is-Is it alright for me to be s _cared?”_ Connie kept his eyes trained to the grill, but it didn’t take him needing to see his eyes for him to hear the tremble in his voice.

Putting down his utensil, Marco turned to Connie placing his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders “It's perfectly fine for ya to be terrified, man. You’re gonna be responsible for 2 lives. Your little boy and that little girl are gonna look up to you. You’re gonna be the hero of their lives and that’s a lotta pressure, but I know you can handle it. There’s no how-to book good ‘nough to show you how to do everythin’ right. You’re gonna fail and falter, you’re gonna wanna give up some days, but I know with you and Sash there ain’t a thing on this earth y’all two can’t do together. Y’all are gonna be great parents, ‘specially if ya parent the way you were brought up. You’ve got help everywhere you turn and you know if it ever gets too much on a day I don’t mind helpin’. It takes a village to raise a child and you got one at your back ready to help the moment you need it.”

Connie bit his lip for a moment, taking in the severity and tone in his words before he managed a half-smile and a light laugh “Thanks, Marco. I think I know why that kid likes you so damn much haha, you just always know the right thing to say don’t you?”

“You’ve known me long ‘nough to know that’s horseshit haha he only likes me for my body and southern charm--”

“Actually I like you because you make me food and do as I ask,” Jean cut in from behind him, standing at the top of the stairs leading into the house “your mother asked me to check in on you two.”

Failing to hide a snicker Connie turned averted his ace and Marco groaned “Sorry ‘bout that. I reckon least I know the real reason ya like me now I s’pose. Tell her we’ll be about 5 minutes.”

With a sigh Jean spun on his heels to head back inside _“Better be 5 minutes, Bodt.”_

“Ohoho, looks like you’re in _trouble,”_ Connie said with a side smirk.

Marco huffed and returned to his grilling duty “Nah I don’t think so, but even if I am he won’t be mad at me for too long. I guess we should start getting some of this food in huh?”

“Yeah, ‘bout time before they rip off our dang faces,” Connie spoke as he turned down the grill. Within a few moments the two were walking back inside with plates of food to sit at the counter where Marco’s mother was waiting. Once everything had been arranged the way she and Sasha had wanted they let everyone move to go fix their lunch and return to the living area where everyone sat and ate. It was pretty lively for the evening with everyone there eating, some drinking beer, and all relaxing as they congratulated Sasha and Connie once again.

Jean had indeed left Marco a seat as he promised, so he gladly took his place beside him and Eren as Levi turned to him from the other side of Eren “So how’s Barons doing, Bodt?”

“He’s doin’ fine, he’ll just need more time on the beats so he can know them a little better. I’ll prob’ly let him drive tonight,” Marco spoke after clearing his mouth.

Levi nodded approvingly, taking a sip of his beer “Good, now then, you know you need to cut your fucking hair right? It’s too long; it’s shaggy and ridiculous.”

Rolling his eyes, he nodded “Yes, sir. I-”

Cut off, Eren turned to Levi with a huff “My hair is way longer than Marco’s, hell his is even in an undercut. Is _my_ hair shaggy and ridiculous?”

Everyone’s eyes widened as Eren bristled at the comment Levi had made while they watched Levi squirm “I-I, no, Eren, that’s not what I-, your hair is great you know I **love** your hair shaggy.”

Marco grinned deviously as Eren crossed his arms over his chest “Well then Marco should be able to keep his. I think it looks good on you Marco.”

“It’s against uniform regulation Eren, and I can’t,” at the hellacious glare being delivered at him, Levi groaned at the position he was in, gritted his teeth and turned to Marco “either cut it or wear your hat at all times.”

“I mean it barely touches the tips of my ears so it wouldn’t be a hassle to cut it, Eren, but thank ya. Take it easy on the Cap, he’s just doin’ his job,” Marco patted him on the back softly and returned to eating.

Levi shot him a glare but continued and Jean leaned into his shoulder “I’m gonna go grab another drink, would you like something?”

“Nah, I’m fine darlin’ thanks,” Marco looked up softly as he stood placing an arm on his lower back as he watched his knee wobble a bit as he stood.

Bertholdt to Jean’s left snickered “Well, y’all _celebrating_ a little bit too hard last night? I heard about that record ya set Marco. Congrats.”

Hurrying into the kitchen, Jean moved to hide his flush while Marco beamed “Last night, right before we came here, I mean, hey same thing right? Thanks though, I wanted to leave an impression while putting that life behind me and it seems I did just that so I ain’t too mad ‘bout it.”

He nodded “Yeah, it was a good time. You’ll have your picture in the paper again you know.”

“Nah I won’t,.I done opted outta that. I had Todd come up to me after the ride and ask but I declined. I don’t wanna be in no more papers ‘less for a part o’ my life now. Which is being a cop, a good friend, and an insufferable pain in Jean’s ass.” Marco picked up a french fry plate popping it into his mouth just as Jean sat back down.

Reiner laughed and looked over to Jean “Well, here’s to hoping you’re a pleasure not a pain, huh?!”

Jean immediately wished he had some hard surface to bang his head into **“Not** appropriate Reiner. Hey, it’s almost 5:30 babe, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

As Jean brought up the time, Marco leaned his head back “Ugh, yeah, I should be. Ima finish eatin’ then Ima go get my stuff outta the jeep and start. Kaia’s just gonna love seeing me.”

Tilting his head in question, Jean raised an eyebrow “Who’s Kaia?”

Sasha cut in “She’s our dog. We have her in her kennel upstairs since so many people are here, plus she practically attacks Marco everytime she sees him.”

The moment his eyes widened Marco had to clarify “Not actually attack me, Jean. She’s Odin’s littermate, so I raised her and well she don’t forget me and really loves to try to tackle me and lick me to death when I’m here. I can’t have her getting my uniform messed up though. Speaking of, hey Cap, you comin’ in tonight?”

Levi glanced up from his drink and shook his head “Nah, not tonight, I’m on call if ya need something though. **Don’t** need me.” He rolled his eyes at his response and finished eating so he could go grab his things. By the time he’d come back in everyone was eating cake, Sasha had just devoured her _and_ Connie’s cake pop, Jean was getting her third one, and the two were laughing. It seemed he was having a good time. Jean smiling and enjoying himself was all he could ask for.

“Hey Sash, you still keep your makeup sponges in the pink zebra lined bag?” He called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

She nodded “Yeah, and brushes are in the green one! If you need my help let me know.”

“You got it,” with his response he was headed upstairs to get dressed and begin to cover up the hickies that Jean had left on the side of his neck. Luckily, he’d brought the secret bottle of concealer he’d kept in his bathroom for moments like this. After discarding his sweatpants and tennis shoes, he slipped into his uniform slacks and began lacing up his boots. Next was his ballistics vest over his undershirt then his uniform shirt and all it’s bells and whistles. Once his belt was through the loops of his slacks he grabbed his duty rig and clipped it securing it to his pants belt with snap clips. Turning on his radio he sat it in it’s place just behind his left hips and strung the receiver up to clip to his shoulder. With everything in place he spritzed on a dab of his cologne, combed his hair, put on his hat, and tied his tie.

Walking down the stairs, the first thing he heard was a chorus of whistles before he heard Reiner spout over everyone “Careful, Marco! Jean _loooves_ a man in uniform! He might attack ya ‘fore you can get to work!”

For his comment Jean elbowed him and got up from the couch to go meet him as he walked across the room, whispering “Yeah he’s right you know. You look _real_ good Marco.”

Slipping an arm around his waist Marco pressed a kiss to his cheek “Thank ya, now come on, we gotta get goin’.” He headed over to the couch where he bent to hug Sasha and a few others “Alright guys, sorry ‘bout leavin’ y’all so early but some of us gotta work. I hope y’all enjoyed everything. I’ll see ya later.” Everyone wished them farewell as the two headed out of the house and began their way to the police station where Marco’s undoubtedly long night would begin. With Jean driving Marco was telling the turns to take, acting as his GPS. Jean had been a bit apprehensive about driving his jeep but he did so anyway since he’d not had the time to drive back to the complex to drop him off. Marco needed to get to work so he took whatever qualms he had and swallowed them.

After a few moments they arrived at the department and Marco unbuckled his seatbelt to get out of the car turning to Jean “Alright, I get off at 7 ‘n my break’s ‘round midnight to one dependin’ on when I want to take it. Ima let Barons drive the beats tonight so you can text me if ya get bored. I’ll respond if I’m not on a call. Thanks for dropin’ me off, Darlin’.”

Jean nodded “I know. Okay, want me to come pick you up before I go to work?”

“Nah, I’ll just have Baron’s drop me off and see how well he listens to instructions. He so much as scratches that car I’ll kick his ass from here back to Washington. Now, you get on home, I’ll talk to you later tonight,” he slid out of the car and Jean noticed his badge fall into the floorboard of the jeep.

Picking it up he called out the window “Sergeant Bodt, I think you’re missing something!”

Turning around, he smiled and walked up to the window, taking hold of his badge “Yeah, I think so. Alright, off ya go,” taking off his hat he leaned into the window and stole a kiss, placing his hand at the side of Jean’s jaw nipping his lip as he pulled away “thanks.” Simply nodding in return with an unwavering smile Jean backed out of the parking lot. Marco shifted to hear calling from several of the other officers that had been around to witness the spectacle including his new partner himself. Standing off to the side of the building, Barons had his cell phone in his hand and looked up as Marco breezed by. Following him in, the two clocked in at the same time which made Marco a little uncomfortable if he was honest with himself, it was just _strange._

After he picked up his keys he tossed them to Barons “You’re drivin’ tonight rook.”

Grinning wildly ear to ear Barons laughed “Haha, why’s that sir? Your boyfriend want to talk to you tonight? You two seemed to be back on _real_ good terms this afternoon. He always drop you off?”

Marco groaned as he walked back outside with Barons on his heels “He might wanna but that ain’t none o’ your business now is it? We’re on fantastic terms and no he don’t, his first time dropping me at the station ‘cause o’ reasons like this. Just get in the damn car and radio in, you need to learn the beats so we’ll be takin’ any calls that we’re closest to got it?”

“Fine, fine, yes sir,” he buckled in and called in while Marco followed suit. Their night hadn’t exactly gone as Marco planned. At first their night was slow and there hadn’t been many calls coming dispatch anyhow and even less that they had been in the immediate vicinity of, however that quickly changed as it so often did. Within the hour Marco was having to take over driving as it was bouncing from one call to another. Traffic wrecks with injuries, shootings, break in’s, and unruly suspects their night had taken a hellish turn.

Getting into his fair share of tussles that night Marco was feeling more than a bit drained. He’d decided the next suspect to make him give chase was **not** getting more than 2 warnings. Normally he’d pride himself on being the nice guy when it came to allowing people the chance to do the right thing but after tonight he was not in the mood to give more than 2 chances to anyone. One was enough but he’d still give another just in case, mostly because he was a nice guy and he _really_ hated filling out paperwork on discharging his taser.

When they’d finally caught enough time for a break it was around 3 am and Jean should have long been in bed. Removing his cell phone from his breast pocket he clicked the screen to see he had a missed call from Jean along with a few texts. Checking the texts, he scrolled through the list.

**_From: Jean_ **  
**_To: Marco_ **  
_Hey hows the night going?_

**_From: Jean_ **  
**_To: Marco_ **  
_Probably busy I guess_

**_From: Jean_ **  
**_To: Marco_ **  
_Really busy huh stay safe. Please._

**_From: Jean_ **  
**_To: Marco_ **  
_I’m going to go ahead and go to bed, Marco. Please be careful._

Each message was sent a couple hours apart and Marco immediately put a palm to his head, raking his fingers through sweaty hair once his hat was taken off. Looking to the missed call log, he noticed Jean had called about 30 minutes before he’d gotten back into the car. It might have been against regulations, but who was going to tell on him, Barons? Not likely.

Bringing up Jean’s contact information, he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

One ring……...nothing.

Two ring……...nothing.

Three rings……….nothing.

Four rings………..nothing.

On the fifth ring he removed the cell phone from his ear when he heard the tone fall. It was at least worth a try but then again he should have thought more about that since it was already so early and Jean had to work in just a few hours. He sighed deeply and awaited the tone of Jean’s voicemail to sound. Calling him was worth just getting to hear his voice even it was his voicemail and then Jean would at least have the solace of hearing the voicemail in the morning when he awoke.

“Hey baby, sorry I missed your call….work got a lil’ crazy tonight. Ain’t nothin’ to worry ‘bout though cause I didn’t reopen my stitches or get stabbed again. I’m fine. I’ll stop by and see ya ‘fore I go into work t’morrow. Have a good day at work, Jean.” After leaving his message he heard Barons snicker and suddenly snap his attention back to the road as Marco rolled his eyes “God Barons maybe ya need to get yourself a partner.”

With a sarcastic grin he leaned over and batted his eyes to Marco “Aww come on now Sergeant, I already have _you_ as my partner.”

Coughing at the comment Marco sputtered _“Fucking shit,_ Barons, I ain’t talking ‘bout me. I mean a date, a lay, a girlfrien’, boyfrien’, just somethin’! I don’t rightfully even care if you sweet talk your hand, but damn. I get ya wanna rag on the C.O. an’ all but if ya had someone maybe ya wouldn’t snicker everytime I call my boyfrien’ ‘cause he’s worried ‘bout me.”

Barons laughed boisterously at his comment “Well you are fun to screw with, Sergeant. I don’t exactly want to find a local _yokel_ if you catch my drift.”

“What, country folk too good for ya Pretty Boy?” Marco grinned with a bit of sarcasm laced in his words as Barons just stepped into a proverbial bear trap.

“U-uh, I, that’s not what I-- ugh, I didn’t mean it-- Sergeant..” defeated, he dropped his head in his hands.

"‘S’what I thought, nah, but seriously I get ya. We ain’t for everybody and y’all from Washington seem to have some **serious** attitude pro’lems so y’all ain’t exactly a ripe peach neither,” Marco tossed his partner a grin as they headed out to the next call. The last thing he expected was for Barons to actually jest. Sure, they’d had a few jokes here and there but he’d made an actual joke as his expense and that was rare. He didn’t mind it so much, having to someone to shoot shit with every once in awhile when the job taxed them.

In the last 4 hours of their shift they weren’t very busy allowing them both to finally go on break which was more than appreciative. Marco decided in the hour that he’d wanted to learn a little more about the man they’d saddled him with. As he asked more questions Barons closed up obviously not very keen on sharing too many pieces of his past in Washington. It was to be expected however so Marco kept the shifty nature of it all to himself.

Upon shift change Marco turned to Barons “Go to the Mallard Apartment complex.”

Barons shifted his gaze “Taking you home?”

“Sure are and that means you return my baby where she came from the very second you leave this parkin’ lot without a scratch on her. I had **better** not find out you drove my car ‘nywhere else, get me?” His expression stiffened just as Barons shoulders had

“Yes sir,” he spoke directly as he made his way to the complex following the onscreen navigation. He’d arrived a little after 7am but he’d already gone over dispatch and registered the fact he was inactive so he’d simply told Barons to make sure he’d clocked him out as well. He agreed and left the complex lot with a second promise that Marco's car wouldn’t be injured and would be returned to it’s space back at the department.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering - Your first thought was correct. Neko has informed me that it is their wish to have me finish updating this either by New Years or by Christmas. That still puts you around 4 chapters (give or take some) a week. Exciting? Perhaps. Do enjoy the day's chapters....more to come within the week. 
> 
> ***T.C.***

Satisfied with Barons answer before returning, Marco headed up to his apartment ready to get out of his uniform and shower, but first, he wanted to see Jean. Crossing the hall he stood in front of the door and removed his mag light from his duty rig, using the end of the long flashlight to knock against the door. He waited a few minutes, knocked again, and nothing. It made him a bit concerned as his third knock went unanswered, he’d hoped he wasn’t still sleeping.

Moving across the hall to go to his own, apparently unlocked, apartment he sighed and began to head to the bedroom where he starting disrobing. As he crossed the room once down to his boxer briefs he noticed a white paper folded, sitting like a place holder atop his right bedside table. Picking it up, he immediately knew that it was from Jean, no one else could manage to write in chicken scratch quite so elegantly.

_Marco,_

_Your keys are on the coffee table where you seem to put everything that comes out of your pockets. Hope you don’t mind, I slept here last night. The bed has been made, your laundry is folded and on the dryer. I also changed the linens and washed the others, they were still in the dryer when I left. I had to leave early this morning to get some grades into the system and prepare for parent conferences this afternoon. I won’t be home until later tonight around 8pm. Sorry I missed you again, thanks for calling me though, it was sweet of you. I’ll try to message you later tonight. Sleep well Marco._

_~Jean V. Kirschtein_

Looking around the room, it was now painfully clear some of his things had been rearranged. It was something so simple and it made him smile. Jean had done his chores for Christ's sake and slept in his bed last night, he was surely something else. His mother was right and men like Jean didn’t come around every century. He’d be sure to appropriately thank him later, now he wanted to eat and relax for a little bit before he laid down.

He’d ended up watching a couple Netflix comedy specials while eating his breakfast, more so dinner, then headed to bed. By the time his alarm went off at 5:30 he was ready to smash it with a sledgehammer. It hadn’t felt like he’d slept at all, his limbs felt like lead and his head was pounding; he was going to need **a lot** of coffee to get through this shift.

Sluggishly dragging himself from the comfortable, warm confines of his bed, he headed half-blindly into the bathroom where he fumbled around with the shower until it was the right temperature. After removing his boxers and tossing to them to the side he slipped into the shower where he proceeded to wake himself up. The water was a godsend for his back as it made it a little less stiff and rigid which he determined to be his cause for his lack of motivation problem.

As he crawled out of the shower he figured that his stiffness had a secondary cause and the moment he walked past the bedroom window his suspicions were indeed correct; it was raining. He’d always felt like an old spinster after the surgery when he’d said he could feel the cold and rain crawling, residing deep in his bones but it was true. The feeling made him incredibly achy and angry so maybe that was the reason for it. Once he’d dressed and sat down for a decent meal he was ready to take a fourth of his recommended dosage of medication then it was off to the grind again.

His shift was not doing him any favors in the motivation department as Barons was driving and he was bored, in pain, and not ready for anyone to be a complete shithead. As far as shifts go however, it wasn’t as bad as the previous night though he did feel worse so it most likely leveled out. He wasn’t much in a chatty mood and Barons had almost immediately sensed his bristled aura and turned on the radio. The steady music kept him placated most of the night but he did catch himself drifting off here and there.

When it was time for their break Marco received a call from an unlikely caller “Sergeant Bodt, Wrightvale P.D.”

“Bodt. It’s just me.”

“Captain?”

“Yes, now listen. I forgot to mention when you came in that next week will be Barons’ rotation on the resource officer line. You’ll need to be with him to show him the ropes next week, show him around the school and such. Oh and you have some paperwork on your desk waiting for you involving your stabbing and the discharge of your canine. Have _fun_ Sergeant.” With those words he hung up and Marco tossed his head back practically growling while he fumed at the idea. Barons looked over at him to receive a particularly furious glare which made him tighten his already white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. It wasn’t his fault but he’d happened to just catch him on an off day. There was only one person to make him feel a lot less pissy about this whole situation and that was Jean but he had paperwork to do. He didn’t want paperwork he wanted to go see Jean but maybe…….just maybe there was a way around it.

“Hey,” Marco piped up from the passenger seat.

Barons answered cautiously “Sir?”

“Stop that, it’s Marco, now ‘pparently you’re comin’ up on your stint as resource officer at the local high school. Now, I’m gonna be with ya all next week to show you but I got a pitstop to make later, how 'bout I show you ‘round?” He glanced over as Barons shifted his gaze between him and the road.

“Uh sure, sounds good," he answered more than a bit apprehensively. "Anything else you want to do?”

“My paperwork when we get back to the station and my boyfrien’ but unfortunately I’m only allowed to do one of them and it ain’t my favorite of the two.”

“Ah, **that’s** why the mood.”

“‘Scuse me?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I-”

“Nah, relax, it’s fine. I happen to know I ain’t exactly a peach right now but I didn’t sleep worth a damn, Jean wasn’t home so I didn’t get to see him ‘cause he was busy at work when I left, and now I learn I gotta sit at the high school next week. I also get to do paperwork on top a’ having all my muscles aching like I’m being pulled in a daggone vice,” he huffed out his mini rant as Barons nodded.

“I see. Well there, Sarg, sounds like you’re having a hell of day. How about coffee and donuts before the high school?”

Marco nodded in agreement “Sounds good, I need to pick up a little bribe while we’re there.” Barons didn’t even ask just what he had meant by that phrase but he smiled and turned his attention back to the road. Just the thought of surprising Jean with coffee and a donut and getting to see him was enough to make him push the pain and frustrations from his mind. The rest of the night practically passed him by like a haze, he wasn’t honestly focused on it at all. His mind lingered on the thought of getting to surprise Jean

Once back at the department Marco headed straight for his desk and made for the files. Levi watched from atop the bullpen as Marco cracked his knuckles and began working, chuckling to himself about it before heading into his office. Barons soon came to join him after clocking them both out. Awaiting him patiently, Barons watched dutifully as he completed his forms and paperwork in 35 minutes. The very moment he was finished, the two bolted from the desk and Marco smirked ready to go see his teacher.

Strawberry cheesecake donut and black coffee in hand after downing his own donut, Marco headed out to the jeep and Barons accompanied him carrying his own coffee and pastry. Marco had thanked Sasha for saving him the last donut and then headed off to the high school. Classes had already began so the students weren’t prowling around to ruin the surprise; just the way he liked it. He wasn’t giving much of a showing around tour as they made it up to Jean’s room, that was for the way out as far as he was concerned.

Marco’s grin was so that wide it could have split his face in half as Barons held the door open for him since his hands were full. He did so silently before Marco burst through the door with a soft smile raising his hands and the words “Honeyyy, I’m home!”

Jean immediately blushed to the tips of his ears as he was in the middle of addressing the class when he arrived “I-I, uh, this---dammit, Marco!”

All the students, and Barons, had a good chuckle over the flustered teacher as Marco sat the items on the desk and stood in front of him “Well, I think _everyone_ here would agree that’s a real atrocious good mornin’ to the man that brought ya coffee and your favorite donut.”

Jean sighed and scowled as his class responded with a chorus of agreements but nonetheless addressed him with “Good morning, Marco,” before he wrapped his arms around his neck and drug him down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Marco’s eyes widened a bit before he secured his arms around Jean’s slender frame “Now **that’s** more like it. G’Mornin’, baby.”

At Jean’s seemingly uncharacteristic action of affection there were a few students cheering and he immediately flushed brighter, clearing his throat as he released his hold on Marco “Mhmm, yes, uh anyway it seems you’ll have to excuse that.”

Barons cleared his throat and Marco chuckled kissing Jean’s cheek “I’m sure ain’t none of ‘em thinkin’ you’re a saint _outta_ this classroom, sugar. Oh yeah. Jean, and class, I’d like you to meet our new officer and my partner Maverick Barons. Barons this is my boyfrien’ and one of the art teachers here, Jean Kirschtein.”

If Marco had been just a hair closer he might have seen the momentary strike of fear across Jean’s features or the way his hands were now trembling as he extended his to meet Barons’ “Nice to meet you Jean, you can call me Barons. Good to hear another pacific northwestern accent here reminds me of home.”

Jean’s words failed him for a moment before he found his resolve and shook his hand with an equal force “You as well and yes, it is a taste of home.”

As if sensing the air, Marco stepped between the two confused and worried for Jean “Well listen, Ima show him ‘round a lil bit.”

Leaning into to Marco’s ear, Jean spoke softly “Are you going home after this?”

“Yeah, I gotta sleep sometime," registering a hint of concern he had to ask "why what’s wrong, Jean?” Marco’s voice softened as he spoke against his skin careful to not be overheard.

Jean shook his head “It’s nothing, just wanted to make sure you were going to get some sleep. I’ll be doing a lot of grade processing the next couple days so Im gonna be really busy. Get some sleep, be safe out there, message me later, and thanks for coffee and the donut it was really sweet I appreciate it.”

Dragging him against his chest and leaning his head on his shoulders, Marco squeezed him rather tightly sensing something else was amiss “I will. Promise. It was the least I could do, thanks for doin’ my laundry. I’ll talk to you later, enjoy your day darlin’.”

 

* * *

 

Jean squeezed him almost harder as he moved away and out of his grasp leaving him absolutely rattled, struggling for breath as his heart pounded erratically against his ribcage. That man, he had no business here and to say a thing about back home had chilled him to the bone. He felt sick. Bracing himself against the desk he tried to shake it off, act like it was nothing when in fact he knew his world was slowly crashing down. The freedom he’d found to fly was about to surely be shackled.

Looking out at his students he sighed and tried his best to compose himself “Well, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted was that your grades on your progress reports were all fairly decent except the few of you with whom I’ve spoken. Your projects aren’t due for a few more days so get to work and have fun.”

Sitting back at his desk, staring down at the creation he’d finally finished, he no longer had the will to think on it. Something so vivid and wild signifying what was going to be ripped from him.... it was too much for him to think of right now. He couldn’t allow himself to break down, not here, not right now. They had controlled him for **far** too long and if he shattered here, it was just letting them win.

Moving aside Marco’s gift and the finished sketch inside it, he grabbed his old pad, Ana’s gift, and began sketching out something Wes Craven and Clive Barker’s nightmares couldn’t even begin to concoct. The idea was flowing, the emotions choking, but if he could work them out this way, he’d be free to live another day and not have to fight the sinking feeling of his past beginning to catch up to him here in his safe zone.

With the working title “A monster made from broken parts; no one can save me but myself” etched at the top of the page Jean’s gruesome sketch began taking shape in the form of grotesque monsters holding open their own chest cavities to begin replacing their rotting organs and putrid skin with pieces of other’s decaying tissues. In front of them lay a mirror, Jean’s own image reflected in it as the middle creature whose skin was being sutured by the other three horrors creating their own want from him. Turning him into what they wanted him to be, turning him into one of **them.**

In the dark recesses of his mind he was retrogressing to his past, thinking of how his parents and those around him were trying to make him who they wanted him to be by forcing their ideals down his throat. This wasn’t what he wanted but if he had been honest it was what he expected. He’d not answered his parents calls and now the place he was running from was starting to catch him. It was like a rabid wolf on his heels now nipping at his pants trying to drag him down and bring him back. A haunting calling that wasn't going to allow his escape.

His mind was faltering, slipping to past horrors as the thoughts began to sink in. Succumbing to these thoughts however, was not an option that he wanted to take and he was determined to not indulge them. He’d been happy, legitimately happy and smiling and now something was again determined to take that away. Was he not allowed to smile, to be happy? What was wrong with that? Could the world not allow him one thing? One simple thing?

The fact he was in his classroom was the most helpful at keeping his mind from wandering too far. It was unrealistic to expect his mind to not revert to the places it had after seeing _his_ face. There wasn’t much time left, he knew there was going to be some underhanded play here, but he didn’t want to let this control him, not this time, **not again**. He was better now, he was bigger than this. For the first time in his life the idea of fighting back face to face, tooth and nail, just to get what he wanted, what he deserved, began to scratch the surface. If he were able, he’d do just that, he wasn’t going to allow himself to be pushed around anymore at the threat of someone doing something to him. Those days were over. He was new, that life wasn’t him anymore and he wasn’t going back. There was **nothing** they could do to him to make him crack, to break him. No. It was time he fought back.

Blood flowing with the rebellion of his thoughts, Jean shut the sketch book and returned to the other in Marco’s gift. There was one change he wanted to make, to this final piece and he wanted it to be grand. As far as he was concerned it was the draft to the large piece of canvas he was going to work on, that he was going to finish tonight, and give to Marco as a surprise.

As long as he thought, he knew there was no way he could tell Marco who that man _really_ was and why he was in town. Marco had a temper when it came to being protective, and he knew if he knew, that Marco would fly off the handle and potentially lose his job. He didn’t want that. None of this should have to come back on Marco so he’d keep quiet, at least until he was no longer there and Jean could tell him without Marco going barking mad and punching the guy in the mouth...even if he'd love to see that kind of retribution.

He was too busy letting time gloss over him to pay attention to how long it had felt like. His classes seemed to come and go while he was lost in his own mind. Somehow he’d managed to go through the motions of teaching. Yet it still felt like he was looking through someone’s eyes as if he were just a passenger behind someone else’s motions. It felt strange but the fog would lift soon. He’d had to go physical therapy to work on the tendons healing in his ankle but then too, his mind remained in a daze.

A thick veil of fog was hanging over his mind like it sat in a mountain valley after a soft rain. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know why but it refused to vacate his mind.  He'd hoped doing something else might prevent it from completely blocking out his cognitive ability. As he sat down in the floor of his apartment with a blank 16x20 canvas and various art supplies, he began to work on the present for Marco. Refusing to think, he simply let his hands move across the canvas mimicking the very piece of artwork he’d created in the sketch book Marco had given to him.

Time had passed, once again, far too quickly for his liking and the only thing jolting him from his artistic mode was the loud blare of his cell phone. Without thinking he rubbed his hand over his face smearing streaks of various paints over his skin as he tried to focus his eyes. Reaching over he just swiped the screen and placed the phone to ear, keeping it between his shoulder and ear as he spoke.

“Hello?”

“Jean Vincent Kirschtein.”


	31. Chapter 31

At the cold tone of voice he jerked away and the cell phone clattered to the floor. Immediately his body began to tremble, his blood ran like ice in his veins, and he had to fight the sense of flight his body was telling him to make as he reached down to pick up the phone.

“H-How did you get this number?”

The voice came over the phone smooth as satin yet edged with a wicked cruelty he knew all too well “Now, Jean, I didn’t _startle_ you did I? I must apologize should that have been the case. I lifted your number from Sergeant Bodt’s phone. You know why I’m here. Your parents want you **home,** Jean.”

Straightening up a bit, Jean steeled his nerves “Well then you came here for nothing, Ryan. I’m not going back so you can just take your bullshit identity and leave me alone.”

A chilling laugh came over the receiver “Ahaha, oh Jean, you always were such a dense, naive child. I’m a retrieval specialist and you’ve been my charge for a long time. You ought to remember how this works. I know how to get you to agree to anything….and yes, I do still mean _anything,_ Jean _baby._ You think because that backwoods hillbilly and you are shaking up that I still can’t make your knees weak and your head spin?”

Jean’s stomach churned at the tone, at the memories of days past “I’m not here to listen to you replay ancient history. You and I were **never** anything important at least that’s what I got when you blackmailed me, tailed me, prevented me from doing anything I ever wanted, and at the very moment you laid your slimy fucking hands on me. Tell them I’m **never** setting foot in that state again, oh, and **rot in hell** Ryan, with the rest of them.” Before his bravado faded, he ended the call, leaving a light click in his ears before he rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents into the toilet as he knelt.

Nervous stomach. It was never a good thing for him to get so worked up and his stomach had agreed. There was no way he could go back to painting now, his mind as well as his stomach were knotting and dread pooled deep in his chest. Gnawing, clawing, seeking a way to burst from his head and heart, his emotions just refused to be kept under control. Choking back sobs, Jean took several deep breaths and rose shakily to his feet. How was he supposed to trust that man around Marco? They were alone for hours at a time.

Was he in danger? It was possible with him being there, but Jean didn’t want to think on that right now. He needed to move his mind away from things like that less the panic attack he felt storming in his body break loose. Trying to find comfort in something, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking of the times he and Marco were together. Feeling Marco's warmth envelop him, the securing feeling of those arms holding him so tightly, holding him as if he were going to flutter away, hearing Marco’s laugh, seeing the laugh lines crease at the sides of lips and by his those gorgeous big brown eyes, the glimmer in them, the way the bronze flecks seemed to shine more radiantly when he saw Jean; all these things flooded his mind, calming him.

Once he was able to quell his shaking he stretched out on the couch and stared blankly, zoning out. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to feel anything right now. He wanted to be numb and so he let himself drift to sleep on the sofa. There were countless times of tossing and turning and being uncomfortable but he didn’t awake until his cell phone’s alarm sounded in the floor.

It was utterly useless to try to combat his thoughts so early in the morning. His only thought process was to get in the shower and make coffee in hopes that it would both wake him up and help clear his head. His hopes, however, were in vain as most of Thursday was a whirlwind and Friday followed it. With grading and being busy he’d not had time to finish his painting for Marco yet and his classes were on the tad unruly side. After raising his voice the classes had settled, but he’d hated that he had to resort to it. It scared them a bit. This wasn't like him and they all knew it. 

Being so on edge had them on their toes and even himself. He was beyond paranoid. Back at the apartment he retrieved the cell phone he kept turned off and in the drawer of his desk. Had Marco honestly needed him for something he could come knock on the door or see him at school so this way, he’d keep his mind from wandering and keep **anyone** from getting a hold of him. He’d told himself the ever familiar lie that maybe if he ignored it, that it would go away and how **wrong** he had been.

While he was finishing up the new piece of Marco’s painting his phone began blaring to the song Breathe. It was Marco’s new ringtone. Marco was calling him and he’d never felt more elated. He needed to hear his voice, needed to hear that comforting lilt that lured him into placidity. Clearing his head, he slid a painted fingertip across the screen and immediately his heart thumped against it’s boned cage.

“Heya darlin’. Whatcha up to?” The warmth of his sweet, carefree tone washed over him providing him the breath of relief he needed. Just hearing his sugary voice reinvigorated him. 

Taking a moment Jean paused before answering “Nothing much just got lost in some painting is all. Are you on break?”

Marco’s soft chuckle sounded from the receiver “Haha, sounds like you alright. No I ain’t on break and ya know I texted ya the other night but I figured ya’d done passed out on me since it was kinda early.”

“I’m sorry," he offered, honestly feeling a bit bad about not responding "If you aren’t on break how are you calling me?”

“Rook’s drivin’ and I jus’ wanted to hear your voice s’all, make sure you were doin’ alright. Not gettin’ to see you….I don’t rightfully care for that bit either.”

Jean felt his chest constrict at that, he didn’t want Marco to feel bad because he was trying to lock himself away in hopes he wouldn’t get dragged away “I’m sorry, Marco.”

Marco sounded a touch concerned “What’s there to be sorry ‘bout? You’re doin’ an _awful lot_ of apologizin’ tonight. Hey, I got an idea. Ya feelin’ a bit peckish? How ‘bout a cup o’ coffee? My treat.”

Taken aback by his sudden statement, he had to look back at the phone to see the time “Marco, it’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah and? Listen, meet me at the diner on 7th and Park. It’s open all the time so i’s fine. I’ll send you the address--”

“Marco, what in the world?”

“Just….humor me…. _please?”_

“Okay. What time?”

“In 15 minutes?”

“Make it 25 so I can get a shower and get the paint off me?”

He could practically hear the smile forming on his face “I wouldn’t mind if ya were covered head to toe in bubblegum pink paint so long as you show up. See ya in ‘bout 25 minutes.”

“See you then.” The call was disconnected and Jean headed to the bathroom and began to strip down. He couldn’t wait to see Marco, fling himself into those strong arms and forget about tomorrow, even if it was just for a simple cup of fucking coffee. There was something about Marco that made Jean relax, maybe it was because how in just such a short amount of time Marco had made him feel more than any person ever had; comfortable, warm, loved, but above all else, happy.

When Jean was with Marco there was nothing keeping him from being himself, brash words and sarcasm intact. Being in Georgia with everyone he was with; it was home. Everything about Marco and his warmth, their friends, and Marco’s family it all made him feel like he was home, in a place where he could love and be loved in return without every worrying about anything else. Why couldn’t he get his happy ending? Didn’t he deserve it? After the hell he'd already been through, didn't he earn it?

All Jean’s thoughts began to rain back on him as he held his head beneath the steady stream of flowing water. There was something nagging at him in the back of his mind but it wasn’t time for anymore of these thoughts. He was going to see Marco and he was going to relax his mind, if only for a few minutes anyhow. Getting dressed in a pair of jeans, an ever familiar Def Leppard t-shirt, and a Wrightvale police academy hoodie already made him feel a bit better. They still smelt like Marco. Once he finished dressing, he left the mess of strewn art supplies across the floor and decided to leave anyway. He could get it later.

In his texts Marco had sent him the address to the Spangled Diner and so he typed it into the GPS and headed there. It had already been 20 minutes and so he had 8 until he got to the diner but he didn’t think Marco would possibly mind him being a little late since he needed to shower. He was thankful it wasn’t that far away from the apartment but he knew Marco probably had to have been closer to it if it was the place he’d suggested. Honestly, he hated the idea of Marco having to wait on him at all.

The moment he arrived he took a deep breath and prepared himself as he got out of the car. Approaching the 50’s diner recreation, he pulled open the glass door and looked side to side, examining the cherry red booths looking for sight of Marco. When he’d turned not seeing them, a waitress approached him. She was a short woman, fading copper hair pulled atop her head in a messy bun with coffee stained teeth revealed through a knowing smile on her lips.

Pointing a pen, she gestured to the left back side of the restaurant “You mus' be the one they’re lookin’ for. Ya looking for someone ain’t cha?”

He responded a bit sheepishly, unsure if she was speaking of Marco “Uh, yeah.”

“Come on, dollface I’ll show ya to ‘is table. I’ve know that boy since he was born. It’s good to meet his boyfrien’ finally.” When the older woman gave him a wink it was definitely Marco she was speaking of.

Blushing a bit he smiled kindly “Ah, I see. Well it’s nice to meet you, my name is Jean.”

“Dorothy, darlin’ I see ya found just who I was lookin’ for. Much obliged, I ‘ppreciate it.” There it was. That voice and that playfully sweet tone accompanied by that smile that could melt the ice caps. Jean’s chest tightened and Marco’s infectious smile led to him doing so as well. Before he knew it the woman gave Jean a little nod as she walked off and Marco was on his feet, stepping over to him to wrap him in a tight embrace.

Flush against his chest Jean allowed himself to sink into the warmth “Hey to you too.” The moment Jean glanced up Marco used the opportunity to steal a kiss. It was short, sweet, yet laden with an undertone of desire he could never misplace. Kissing Marco was almost like eating cinnamon, sweet, with a little bit of a kick in the undertones that made it worth wanting more though could be more than a bit dangerous when too much is had. The general spice behind Marco’s kiss was all his own but Jean never wanted the pull in his gut, or the spin in his head to stop whenever he claimed his lips.

Upon pulling back Marco drug him closer yet again “I’m glad you came, Jean. I missed ya all week.”

Jean snickered and wrapped his arms around his neck as he moved back “It’s only been since _Wednesday,_ Marco.”

“Nah, I got to see ya Wednesday and I got a kiss but that’s ‘cause I brought coffee and a donut. I wanted to be able to spend some time with ya. Now I got an hour long break that I plan on spendin’ with my favorite person,” Marco grinned and kissed his forehead before a voice interrupted.

“Well that’s nice of you Sarg, I like you too,” Barons shot as he was drying his hands while walking out of the restroom. Almost instantaneously Jean’s stomach knotted.

Marco shot him a sideways glare as they all took their seat in a corner booth hidden away in the left side of the diner “Yeah, yeah, just sit the hell down Barons. You’re only here cause ya fuckin’ _gotta_ be.”

“That’s not very nice Sarg. Is it, Jean?” His shamrock eyes floated to Jean as he slid into the booth alongside Marco.

In the moment Marco’s hand found his thigh Jean stiffened a touch but managed to respond to Baron’s edged comment “I can’t say anything about that. A partner I was forced to work with wouldn’t exactly make the list as one of my favorite people either.”

“Haha, you have me there. So, Jean, you’ll have to forgive me but I don’t know much about you. Sarg, doesn’t talk much about you.” Baron’s eyes narrowed towards him thankfully just as the waitress came back to take Jean’s order.

“Sorry to interrupt, ya know whatcha want sweetheart?” Her tone was soft, kind even, as she addressed him.

Meeting her gaze he nodded “Just a cup of coffee please. Black.”

“You got it,” she walked off with a grin to go procure his coffee as Marco lifted his mug to his lips taking a sip of his own.

After a taste of his coffee, Marco’s eyes looked to his partner “I don’t talk ‘bout him ‘cause he ain’t none o’ your business. Jean, you got plans t’morrow evenin’?”

Shaking loose his thoughts, Jean shook his head “No, not that I can think of. There something you wanted to do?”

“Mamma asked ‘bout us coming by for lunch, maybe go on an afternoon ride ‘fore the sun sets dependin’ on how your ankle is feelin’.”

“Hmm, well my PT said it was doing fine and healing well. It feels fine I just keep it wrapped now just for insurance. It sounds good to me. Did you take tomorrow off?”

“I got someone to cover me ‘cause I worked Monday when I shouldn’t’ve had to. Made a deal was all, so I’m all yours tomorrow.”

With that idea, Jean relaxed and pushed against Marco’s side “Sounds good to me.”

Marco leaned over to kiss his temple as Jean’s coffee was sat down “Good. Now ya mind scoochin’ out? I’ll be right back, gotta take a piss." Jean scowled but did as asked and slid out of the booth allowing Marco to saunter off to the restroom leaving he and Barons at the table. His stomach began to twist and cut somersaults as he busied himself drinking his coffee. The two of them alone together wasn’t a situation he was prepared to face.

The moment his voice lowered and reached his ears, Jean felt his coffee begin to shake “Come home, Jean, before this gets _messy.”_

Refusing to glance up Jean cleared his throat as he stared at the ripples in his coffee “No. I told you, Ryan, I’m not leaving. This is my home; here with Marco and my friends. I’m never going back to Seattle so you can do you want to me, say what you want, have my accounts frozen, tell your uncle, blow up my car again, hit me, I don’t care. I’m **not** going back there again.”

A cold, cruel laugh left his lips as they curled into a sinister smile “Well, aren’t you two just the sweetest couple? You even love his little family don’t you, Jean? That’s too bad...I’d _hate_ for any of their names to come across Uncle’s desk. I mean Margret and Amanda Bodt sound like just lovely people so do _all_ your new friends Jean. Like, Eren Jaeger and Captain Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert. Oh and let’s not forget Sasha and Connie Springer and their two little twins. I’d really hate for _something_ to happen Jean. I know you don’t care about yourself anymore, but what about your friends, your lover even? You know I don’t like getting my hands dirty,” voice lulling he leaned over the table “but I _will_ if you make me. Don’t force my hands again, Jean. It won’t be pretty. You have 2 weeks to decide what your plan is. Make the right one and don’t run away like a sniveling coward again. Your friends wouldn’t like that choice.”

Jean’s eyes widened and his grip tightened on his cup as he looked up to meet gleeful green eyes “You wouldn’t….”

“I led you back after setting your apartment on fire the first time. I used to have feelings for you and I _still_ blew up your car so what do you think I can, and will, do to someone I don’t know or don’t give a rat’s ass about Jean? What do you think Uncle would do? He’d send someone to **each** of them. I have all their information. I can do it, Jean, with just a simple phone call,” removing a letter from his uniform jacket, he slid it across the table “I’ve been informed it carries your plane ticket inside. It leaves in 2 weeks. **Be on the flight Jean.”**

Before he could respond, he heard footsteps approaching the table so he quickly slid the letter inside his hoodie. He got up to welcome Marco back to the table as he pulled him to his chest and kissed him lightly. Marco was staring down at him with those big brown doe eyes, smiling his cavity inducing smile, and holding him so warmly, so securely. How could he leave him? Leave his friends? He’d said to himself he’d fight this, but how could he do that when the risks were far too great? The things Ryan Colacurcio could do….what his family could do….it wasn’t far off to know they’d hurt someone, **anyone,** that stood against their wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/3.


	32. Chapter 32

Upon exiting the restroom, Marco made his way over to the booth where he saw Barons speaking to Jean. He was a bit too far off to hear what they were discussing but he was smiling and seemed to be getting along with Jean so at least that was something. When they first met he’d gotten the feeling that something was amiss and the faster he approached the table, the more he felt it again. In order to see what was happening once he reached Jean he drug him close. The moment he heard his shaky exhale of breath and felt the tightening of his arms around his lower back, he knew something was wrong.

Taking a seat, he slid into the booth and tangled his fingers with Jean’s hoping to calm him a bit “So, what were y’all chattin’ ‘bout? Anythin’ interestin’?”

Barons shook his head a bit, smile still plastered across his lips “Jean and I were just talking about here versus back home. It seems we both miss a lot of things from home.”

Turning to Jean, Marco sipped his coffee “Hmm? Oh. Well I mean, y’all come from a different place so I figured you’d have to miss it just a bit. What exactly do you two miss?”

“I know I miss my record store, I miss the art scene too,” Jean gave his hand a reassuring squeeze from beneath the table.

“Food and family I think would be my two. Family _is_ important after all," he retorted with a light smile waving a dismissing hand about.

Jean’s grip on his hand tightened but Marco padded his thumb over his hand as he spoke “I agree, family is awful important, when they’re good to ya that is. Not everyone’s got a respectable family.”

“Blood is thicker than water Sarg,” he deadpanned, something akin to a sarcastic tone edged in his voice.

“Actually that sayin’ is that blood of the covenant is stronger than water of the womb, Barons. The real message behind ‘at sayin’ is that the bonds we form of our own willin' minds are stronger than those we’re born into,” Marco responded quickly, his eyes narrowing just a hint as he watched something flash in Barons’ eyes.

“Well versed, Sarg, excuse me if you will I need to make a phone call. Speaking of home reminds me there’s someone I need to talk to.” Sliding out of the booth, Barons tipped his hat and headed just outside the diner’s doors.

Almost as if on queue Jean’s pocket vibrated the booth, he scanned the screen for a second and shoved it back into his pocket as Marco inquired to his state “Ya alright Jean?”

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah. Just a bit tired is all, promise,” he flashed a forced smile and though Jean refused to admit it, Marco knew it was forced.

Unwilling to accept the fake smile, he nodded and leaned to whisper into his ear “I don’t care what’s goin’ on long as you’re okay, hear me? I ain’t _that_ stupid just tell me if you ain’t okay. I’ll do _whatever_ I can to help.”

Jean seemed shaken for a moment before he squeezed the hand still twined with his own “I’m alright Marco, I promise. It’s fine. I just haven’t been feeling well lately what with trying to get everything graded in time, the conferences this week. I just haven’t slept a lot.”

He wasn’t too bad of an actor but Marco _still_ felt that something was wrong but if Jean wasn’t going to say he didn’t think he should push, not now anyhow “Alright, so long as you say so. We need to be at Momma’s around 3 or 4 t’morrow afternoon. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds good to me. I think you don’t have much longer on your break there Sergeant Bodt,” Jean agreed however changing the subject quickly afterwards.

Marco gave him a light chuckle “Haha, yeah, I got ‘bout 10 minutes or so. Ya tryin’ to rush me off huh?”

He gave a slight prod as he brushed against his shoulder “No, I’m not haha. Just wondering when you’re going to leave me.”

At those words, Marco recoiled a bit before fishing around in his pants pockets and removing his keys “Here,” retaking his hand he freed his apartment key and handed it to Jean “come see me when you wake up.”

Taking the bronze key with a kiss Jean nodded “Okay. I will. I’m going to go ahead and go then so you two can eat or something. I’ll see you in the morning Marco.” Jean slid out of the seat and so he followed. Dragging Jean to his mouth was an instinct, he just wanted to make up for the last couple days. He’d honestly missed hearing his snarky voice, or his sweet laugh and accompanying side smirk, seeing him give him his signature eyeroll; he just missed Jean.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” with a chaste kiss, Marco allowed him to leave his embrace “night Jean.”

With a smile and a turn over his shoulder Jean waved “Goodnight Marco.” As Jean walked off Marco sat back in his both with a huff and turned his attention to his second cup of coffee, contemplating on ordering a third. He was tired and worried, but at least Jean seemed to be moderately alright. Not being able to reach him for two days had worried him significantly but every time he’d knocked on the door he was at work or asleep. Was he being paranoid or was there something more serious going on with him?

Dorothy the waitress, and his old babysitter, approached him “What’s wrong, Sugar?”

“I don’t reckon I know, Mrs. Dorothy,” with a sigh he looked up to her, trying to paint a smile over his obviously dejected features “but would ya mind gettin’ me a cup o’ coffee to go? I gotta get back on the road.”

Bending down to kiss his forehead the woman then pinched his cheek “Don’t you pull that fake crap with me boy. I’ll go get your coffee but you’d have better get your mess straightened out with that boy. Your momma likes him an awful lot too.”

He gave her a crooked smile “Yeah she does. Jean’s _it._ I’m tellin’ ya Dorothy that boy is somethin’ else. He's it but I’m jus' worried ‘bout him s’all. He’s been workin’ himself half to death this week so I guess I’m jus’ being’ a bit over the top.”

She smacked him playfully with her ticketbook “Yeah, you’d best be careful Marco I think I see those heels in front o’ your eyes if ya catch my drift. Ain’t nothin’ to be worried ‘bout him workin’. I’m sure he thinks the same thing o' you when you’re out at all hours of the night doin' only _God_ knows what. I’ll go grab you a coffee, ya partner want one too?”

“I get ya, Mrs. Dorothy. And I reckon he might want one, thank ya.” She walked off leaving him to his thoughts for all of a few moments before Barons was strolling back to the booth, all smiles. It was more than a bit strange and if he was honest it was _completely_ unsettling. Whatever the reason for the smile on his lips, it didn’t matter in Marco’s mind as he just wanted to finish up his 6 hours and head home where he could see Jean.

Brushing off the nagging feeling in his gut he accepted the coffee from Dorothy and went to pay for his and Jean’s coffee. Once the tab was settled he walked out to the car anxious to get back on the road and to busy his mind with something. At this point, he didn’t even care if he’d be driving for the next 3 hours straight, or clocking drivers behind a billboard, he just wanted something to occupy his time. Barons was back in the car before too long and they were headed off to nearby call almost as soon as they reported back to duty. At least it was something.

The night was as boring as he’d expected it to be. A few warnings for speeding, a few routine traffic stops for expired plates or someone not wearing their seatbelt. He’d gone in an hour earlier back to the station to finish up some paperwork then prepared for taking next Saturday and Sunday off. Having an entire weekend to himself was going to be something unusual to say the least but he had a plan and he wanted to use it. He was sure Jean would enjoy it too and that was the entire point.

Paperwork done, he rolled back from his desk and walked over to clock out, thankful it was time to head home. On the way back to the apartment, he radio-d in that he was off duty and set to enjoying the short ride back home. Unknowing of the time Jean would be up and over to the apartment he decided to make a pit stop by Sasha’s and grab a box of donuts just to appease him, just for a smile.

She’d given him the ever skeptical expression of knowing what he was up to, kissed his cheek, then let him back on the road. He’d reached the apartment around 20 minutes after departing the station which was more than reasonable for him. After grabbing the box from the passenger seat, he made for the front door of the complex and then for the mailboxes where he kept his spare key. Retrieving it from the metal box, he headed for the elevator and had it in his palm ready for whenever the doors opened.

When he’d arrived at his door he slipped the key into the lock and pushed it open to see Jean cuddled up on his sofa in one of his dress shirts and a pair of boxers.

“Heyyy, welcome h-home,” Jean tossed him a sleepy smile and Marco simply stared in return.

It took him a moment of slow blinking for him to understand what was happening but he sighed and placed the donuts on the table before moving to bend and kiss Jean’s head “Thank ya, baby. Ya enjoying my apartment? It ain’t that different than yours ya know.”

Jean nestled against his side, grabbing his arm and throwing it over his shoulders as he nuzzled as close as he could get “Mhmm, well my ‘partment d-doessn’t r-remind me of you, yoursss doesss. Jus’ ssshut up and come to b-bed. I-I’ve been up all damn night and I’m ready to sssleep.”

“Yes sir,” Marco wrinkled his nose but smiled and ruffled his already skewed hair as he rose from the sofa. Jean followed him into the bedroom, letting Marco’s navy dress shirt flow open at the sides as he shuffled to his side of the bed. While Jean climbed into bed Marco’s eyes couldn’t help but follow, he had no idea just how something so simple was all it took for him to think that he’d never been as lucky as he was in that moment. He smiled a bit at himself as he began to undress, leaving his uniform’s adornments atop the dresser before moving to the bed.

Once under the blankets Jean immediately wrapped his arm over his midsection and rested his head against Marco's shoulder “I’m cold.”

“You’re always cold but I figure whatever it was ya got drunk on was keepin’ ya warm. I smelt it on ya when I got closer. Ya okay?” Marco replied with a smirk, but nonetheless he turned on his side and held him as closely as possible.

“I’m ‘kay...it wasss w-whissskey….” there was a lull before he spoke cautiously, words still slurring “Hey, M-Marco?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you ssstay like thiss with me for a b-bit?”

“Anythin’ ya want, baby.” Marco was concerned as to the tone in his voice, hushed and unsure, but it was him asking that question that _really_ bothered him.

Jean buried his head under Marco’s chin, the heat of his breath warming his chest as he spoke softly “I jus’ wanna ssstay here.”

A bit confused Marco tightened his hold “I can cancel dinner if ya’d like.”

“No, n-no. I wanna go, can you jus’ t-tell me sssomething?”

“What’s that?”

“T-tell me it’s gonna be okay, Marco. Just p-please tell me everything's gonna b-be okay. I jusss need to know that it'sss gonna all be okay...” It sounded as though he was holding back a sob and there was a hint of something else. Getting the bit of an underlying tone, he knew Jean was absolutely not okay, he was drunk and asking for this? Something **had** to be wrong. _Very wrong._ Jean, however, didn’t want to tell him yet, so he’d try his damnedest to let him work through it and tell him when he was ready but he was already ready to shake it out of him.

Dragging him back from his chest, Marco lifted his chin so he could meet his gaze before planting a delicate kiss on his lip and softly whispering “It’s gonna be okay Jean,” Jean managed a weak smiled before reverting to his previous position as Marco secured his hold, raking his fingers through his hair “it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay, I’m gonna be okay, **we’re** gonna be okay, baby.”

There a slight sniffle as he finished but then there was nothing, just the sound of the of their breathing mingling and the ambient air around them. While it was true he wanted to shake the information out of him and in this state he probably could without a problem, he was far more worried for him. He wanted to make all his fears disappear whatever they were, he wanted to hold him tight and let him know everything was going to be okay, so that was exactly what he did. The time to drag it from him would be later. Now was a time for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3/3. 
> 
> Next Scheduled Update: Saturday Dec. 3rd - 2 Chapters. 
> 
> Will now update on Tuesdays & Saturdays, to break up chapters, with Neko present to read and respond to your comments. We both hope you all had a lovely holiday (if you celebrated) and look forward to finishing this story with you soon.
> 
> ***T.C.***


	33. Chapter 33

Falling asleep so well wrapped in another wasn’t a bad part of the plan either because nothing was better than the feeling of security of a lover's embrace. That was until he realized Jean was nowhere to be seen. Immediately springing, and almost falling, from the bed with a head full of nagging concern he rushed into the den and rapidly shifted his gaze around the room. When he didn’t see Jean in the living room nor the kitchen he flung the front door wide open to sprint across the hall to Jean’s apartment door.

In the moment he reached the door, he beat his fist against the door “Jean?!” After several moments of nothing, his chest began to thump much more heavily in his chest. Where was he? Why would he leave without saying anything? He always left a note if he had to leave, so why didn’t he this time? Just how bad were things he had to run away? What the fucking hell was going on here? Why wouldn't he talk to him about this before running off?

Upon going back into his bedroom he sat on the bed, letting his head fall against the headboard, huffing out “Goddammit, Jean!”

Just as he spoke he heard a low groan “Ugghhhh, whad’ I dooo?” Marco’s eyes shot to the one place he’d forgotten to search and in an instant he was flying around the corner of the bedroom and pushing open the bathroom door. He was met with the sight of a clearly hungover, distressed Jean huddled in the fetal position in his bathtub. He’d managed to just barely slide open the curtain and peek over the edge as he stepped closer to examine him.

Getting to his knees, Marco’s features softened from absolute horror to delicate concern and worry “My god, Jean. When did ya get up and leave me to sleep in the tub?”

Wearily opening his eyes in the harsh lighting he shrugged “Nnn dunno, couple hours maybe? What time s’it?”

“You’re a fuckin’ _mess_ Jean, Jesus Christ. C'mon outta the tub darlin’.” Offering out a hand, Marco leaned over the tub and assisted in moving Jean from the tub to standing somewhat steadily on the floor.

“Hey easy. You’re practically screaming at me,” Jean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before realizing that was bad idea as he threw himself off balance.

Luckily for a very hungover Jean, Marco was there to keep him from falling “I ain’t yellin’ in fact I’m kinda speaking in a hushed tone. Ya always get hungover like this? Ya really must be a damn lightweight baby...s' kinda cute though.”

Jean groaned and looked up to Marco, angling his chin and straightening his posture as he attempted his most threatening expression “You can’t compliment me and insult me at the same time, asshole.”

Marco laughed at his failing attempt and ruffled his hair “‘Course I can, ‘cause I’m your boyfrien’ and it’s my job to both screw ya and screw _with_ ya. Now we both need to wash up. Ya seem to be standing jus’ fine so I’ll dim the lights and let ya shower in peace while I go tell momma we won’t be makin’ to dinner tonight.”

Immediately Jean’s expression faltered “Wait….what? No, I’m--I’m fine.”

“Ya had trouble with that sentence there, darlin’. It’s fine they’ll understand. Jus’ get a shower alright? I’ll take care o’ everything else,” Marco gave him a wink and walked out of the room leaving him to shower while he shut the door softly behind him as he exited the bathroom. He made for locating his cell phone and set to immediately calling his mother. He knew Jean wouldn't be up for doing much, hell he could barely articulate sentences without break. A day of lazing about was going to be just as enjoyable but calling his mother.....less than enjoyable.

“Hey momma,” he started delicately, “we got a little pro’lem. I’d lie to ya and say he’s sick but you’d smack the freckles off me if I tried that. Jean is awful hungover so I don’t think we’ll be makin’ it to dinner tonight. I’m really sorry.”

His mother’s voice rang concerned in his ears “He got drunk?! Is he okay? Does he need anythin’? Marco you don’t worry ‘bout us, you take care o’ that boy, hear me!”

Marco needn’t be told twice “Yes momma I’ll do jus’ that. He pro’ly ain’t gonna care too much for eatin’ until he settles out a bit. Caught ‘im sleepin’ in the bathtub haha, my guess is my poor baby was sick all night.”

“Oh my gosh that poor darlin’. You tell him it’s alright! I gotta go check on the cobbler in the oven baby, lemme know how he is later ‘kay?”

“Yes momma.”

“Good boy, I love ya both. Talk to you later.”

“Love ya too, bye momma,” disconnecting the call, Marco tossed the phone back to his bed and was satisfied once he heard the sound of water pelting against the wall. Maybe later Jean would tell him just why he’d needed to get so damn shitfaced but right now, he set to wishing away thoughts and going to find something to wear. It seemed he was in for a comfortable day in so he opted for a pair of sweatpants and a thin t-shirt.

Once it was laid out on the bed, Jean had stepped out of the bathroom water still rolling down his alabaster skin. He’d be lying if he said his eyes hadn’t enlarged a hint at his choice of attire; just Marco’s shirt, nothing else. Jean buttoned it in the same manner he had the previous night just a single button through it’s designated area just at his navel. Immediately changing the direction of his gaze, Marco suddenly became aware of the dust accumulation situation around his light fixture.

Jean simply breezed past him with a scowl “What? I’m _hot.”_

Under his breath, Marco muttered “You got that right,” speaking up after clearing his throat Marco motioned to the bathroom “Ima go take me a shower…. maybe a fucking _cold_ one.” He left Jean to get dressed, hopefully, while he jumped in the shower. The heat soothed him as it sank into his muscles and relaxed his racing mind. It might have been a rather short shower but it had done the job. Now he was ready to get out and curl up on the couch, or in bed, and baby Jean for the rest of the day.

Finally dressed and ready for the lax evening he shuffled into the kitchen where he found Jean standing and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He had dressed alright, _scantily._ Popping over across the hall, it seemed he found the brightest pair of boxer briefs he owned, an eye watering lime green to pair with the second stolen dress shirt of Marco’s. Black and green didn’t seem to look so bad on him but neither did his shirt....or anything really but especially his shirt.

Marco's dress shirt was draped over him, loosely hanging onto the contour of his thinner frame. The fabric just hung so perfectly and if Jean would have joked about him wearing that shirt better than he did he would have had to agree with him. Even as he outstretched a hand towards him, curling a beckoning finger in his direction, he could see the sleeves were just a bit too long but it was still perfect. Jean looked mind-numbingly gorgeous.

Reaching him in a matter of a few short strides Marco hummed “Ya stole my shirt and you’re still in your underwear, damn near _shameful_ Jean.”

“Are you _complaining?_ I’m hot, my head is throbbing, I feel like I’m going to hurl again any second, and I just want to lay down,” Jean provided a weak half smile as he reached a hand to Marco’s cheek.

It was a simple gesture, one meant to reinforce his ill status and he knew so he placed his hand over Jean’s and titled his head into his palm “I ain’t complainin’. I got somethin’ for that headache too. C'mon, we’ll go lay down and watch a movie or somethin’.” Sliding their hands over, he made it easier for him to kiss Jean's palm before leading him back to the sofa.

Jean allowed himself to be taken to the sofa where he promptly stretched out along the length of the sofa using Marco’s lap as his pillow “Thanks, Marco.”

Reaching over him, he grabbed the silver metal canister he kept his medication in from the coffee table, removing a small white pill and breaking it in half before handing it to Jean “This oughta set ya right. Don’t worry, s’ jus’ a dose of about 600 milligrams of ibuprofen. I ain’t tryin’ to knock ya out with a muscle relaxer or nothin’.”

Taking the pill cautiously, Jean slipped it in his mouth along with a small gulp of his coffee and looked up to Marco “I trust you, besides I know what most muscle relaxers look like and the codes inscribed on the front,” the moment Marco shot him a questionable glance he shrugged “I used to be on a lot of medications.”

“For what exactly if I may inquire,” Marco paused, eyebrow raised.

Jean laid his head back to his thigh “Depression, insomnia, I’m anemic so I take iron, I have low potassium, I've taken various types of pain medication for a broken bone or 3, they had a therapist arrange for me to put on lithium when they thought I was bi-polar, which I’m not by the way, and I take ativan for my anxiety.”

Blinking slowly, Marco was a bit stunned but trying his best at a comforting gesture he began to calmly run his fingers through his hair “I’m sorry. That’s a lot of things to be combattin’. I take it the broken bones wasn’t from falls or being’ dumb like me.”

“Not _one_ of them. I tried to run away a few times, you know, hope for the best? I was always sent to be fetched. They always found me and brought me back, broke something most the time in hopes it’d keep me from doing it again. Each time I ran it only got worse. They started with fingers and toes, maybe one or two, then it got worse,” he glanced up with a lamenting smile, that all but chilled Marco to the core. “Do you know how hard it is to break a kid’s arm, Marco? **Not** very hard apparently. They really liked messing with my hands or arms, kept me from sketching. Once they shipped me off to my private boys academy they sent me with a babysitter everyday so it never changed.”

Stunned, furious, horrified, and a myriad of other emotions, Marco had no words to truly express the plethora of emotions storming his mind “Oh my god, Jean...I-I jus’ can’t imagine a kid goin’ through that. What kinda sick fuckin’ bastards? At least you’re free and safe here. Ya got me now, it’ll be okay, Jean.”

At those last words Jean’s eyes widened minusculy before they softened and he nodded “Yeah…..you gave me my freedom, Marco. Thank you for everything.”

Marco sighed and shook his head before leaning down to kiss his forehead “Nah, you took it yourself when ya left. I didn’t carry ya ass outta there like I did your classroom, that’s all you. You saved yourself. I’m just here to let you enjoy your freedom and keep you safe, so how ‘bout a _taste_ of freedom huh?”

Jean wrinkled his nose and pulled him down for a kiss “You’re such a dork, Marco, but I love that about you.”

“Mmm, yeah, ‘m your dork though,” Marco smirked as he pulled away to grab the remote from the coffee table “now pick what you wanna watch and we’ll lay here all damn day if you want. Oh and momma said she loves ya and hopes ya feel better.”

“Did you tell her I was sick? Laying sounds good, at least until I don’t feel like the room is spinning and lights don’t feel like knives to my retinas," he chuckled softly before he grabbed the remote from Marco.

While Jean was busy selecting the new Deadpool movie from his digital library on the Playstation, Marco shook his head “Hell naw, if Ida told her that she’d have come over and tried to feed us here, that and when she found out ya were hungover she’d smack the fuckin’ freckles offa me.”

At the thought, Jean gave a rasped laugh “Hahaha, I can just see her smacking you on the back of the head now and you just very placidly saying _‘yes momma’_ haha.”

“You _suck_ at a southern accent Jean. I don’t think disagreeing with my momma is good for my health. You ain't had to see that woman mad and you’d better pray ya never gotta. Hell ain’t got nothin’ on the heat comin’ off that woman scorned.” Marco rolled his eyes a bit and decided to shift around on the sofa. Forcing Jean to sit up a bit, Marco decided to push himself against the back of the couch as Jean faced the television with his back to his chest. Positioning themselves that way made it far more easier to lie down on the sofa together and snuggle up while they watched a movie.

Laying there, Marco rested his head on Jean’s shoulder and drifted off for a few moments. He was more than content with his comfortable current position, arm draped over Jean’s hip the other beneath his head and cozied up to his favorite person. Life was pretty damn good as far as he was concerned. So Jean might be hungover and be working through an issue he refused to speak of, but nothing could ruin today for him. A day off to be spent with Jean doing nothing but relaxing and enjoying the simple presence of one another...with perhaps a bit of canoodling on the sofa. What could be better than that?

“You know you talk in your sleep in sometimes?” Jean’s soft voice startled him a moment as he hadn’t expected him to still be awake himself.

He shook his head negatively in response to the question “No I didn’t. What’d I say?”

“Just some mumbles, mostly about being worried. Even in your sleep you’re a mother fucking hen,” Jean grumbled.

Marco sighed and nuzzled against his neck, voice soft and calm as he spoke “I can’t help but be worried ‘bout you. First ya acted like you were scared outta your mind at the diner, then I get home and somethin’ made ya drown in liquor, and I ain’t even gonna mention the busying yourself like you’re hidin’ somethin’.”

Jean’s muscles immediately tensed as he recoiled a bit from his touch “I’m fine Marco, really. There’s just…..there’s been a few things on my mind lately and when Barons was talking about back home it made me think of everyone and how my parents called that night at the bonfire. I don’t know what they want but it just made me anxious was all so I decided to calm myself down with a drink until it turned to two. Two turned to three, three turned to five, and before I knew it you were home.”

“You can tell me if there’s somethin’ on your mind. You can tell me when you ain’t feelin’ right or you’re upset, or whatever you’re feelin’ at all. S’ what I’m here for Jean. I’m here for you no matter what. As for your parents I know they called that night I saw it on the screen but I wasn’t gonna say nothin’ ‘bout it. They pro’lly wanna convince you to come home since they apparently want to fetch you. You’re a grown man, with your own thoughts, hopes, dreams, and desires. They can’t take that from you and it’s high time they realize you ain’t their damn puppet. Fuck ‘em. Ignore it. Your place is here now, by my side, where I do hope you’ll be stayin’ for a long while,” Marco spoke confidently providing a devilish grin and Jean couldn’t help but match it as he turned around in Marco’s arms to see it.

Reaching out, Jean slung an arm over his midsection and one around his neck before moving to kiss him. Marco knew it was just a way to keep him from having to say anything else but he didn’t mind. He’d gotten him to at least open up a little and that’s what mattered. For now he’d enjoy the heat of their lingering touch, the heavily laden desire in their kiss, and the emotion he’d seen encased in his amber eyes before they’d fluttered shut.

He couldn’t believe he’d slept another 2 hours on the couch, but add it to the list of surprising things, as Jean placed his hand over Marco’s and slid it from his lower back to now settle at his upper thigh “Hey Marco, what do you say you help me sweat out this alcohol?”

As his hand was raised up his body Marco quirked a brow and shrugged “What ‘bout that headache ya got darlin’?”

“Don’t you know Marco,” he purred against his ear “that orgasms relieve pain? So if you’re that worried about me feeling better then you should just shut up and _get me off.”_

Believing he’d experienced an auditory hallucination, Marco blinked slowly as his mouth gaped “I, uh, ...well- alright bossy britches. After that you’ll be _lucky_ if I’m gentle.” His laugh escaped his lips just before his teeth clamped down at the crook of Jean's neck and his fingers began delving into his boxers. A shaking gasp exited Jean’s lips as his fingers curled into Marco’s skin.

Just as Marco finally secured a seeking hand around his cock making a teasing stroke around him, Jean leaned his head back letting a moan rip it’s way from his throat _“Mmm, Marcooo~~”_ Mouth directly by his ear, Jean had been loud enough to prevent Marco from being even acutely aware of his surroundings. Normally Marco would have enjoyed Jean being so open with the sounds he made and more than likely he would have loved to have taken the opportunity to bend him over the couch, but today, was **not** his day.

At the release of his grip Jean whined and nipped at Marco’s ear “Mmaarrccoo, what’s _wroonnng?_ You can’t tell me you don’t _want me_ right now.”

 ** _“Oh my god! Marco!”_ ** The shrill sound of Mandy’s voice as she opened the door was enough to startle them both more than just a bit.

Immediately she turned and shut the door while Jean buried his face into Marco’s shoulder “Oh. My. **God.”**

Marco immediately wrapped Jean to him “I’m _so_ sorry darlin’. I didn’t know they were showin’ up either. I gotta rule ‘bout knockin’ and callin’ ahead which it seems went ignored.”

Jean’s skin was heavily flushed and the moment he went to move there was a light rap at the door before it was thrown open **“Marco Darien Bodt!”**

Cringing at the use of his whole name, Marco shrunk and looked to his mother while he was cradling Jean close to his chest “Can I help y’all?”

With the bags in her hand it was obvious why she was there but she moved to the kitchen, sitting down the bags and turned to him “When I said take care of him _that_ ain’t what I meant! Geez, don’t you have a bedroom for those kind of things?!”

If it would have been possible, Jean would have buried farther into Marco as he replied curtly “This is my apartment last I checked so I can do things my way. Ya shoulda called, Momma,” he sighed, relenting a bit “or even knocking woulda been 'ppreciated.”

“It was unlocked when I turned the knob,” Mandy said with a grimace as she shut the door behind her.

Marco shrugged “Sorry, sis, least we wasn’t naked or nothin’.”

Shooting a look towards Jean she shrugged “Jean looks close to bein’ there but I’ll take my luck where I can get it. Thought he was sick, Marco, but then again I guess that’s a good way o’ sweatin’ it out.”

Finally gaining the courage to show his strawberry flushed face Jean shook his head “I’m not sick I’m hungover. You guys are being loud and it’s making my head _split_ so if you wouldn’t mind to quieten down a bit.”

“He gets bossy when he doesn’t feel well,” Marco warned with a smirk “I like it, but y’all _ain’t_ gonna have as much fun. I can’t believe ya brought dinner over.”

“And somethin’ for his lil’ grumpy ass," Margret said with a sinister smile as she held up a bottle of some sort of green pureed liquid in a canister “this outta fix him right up.”

Marco’s stomach immediately churned “Or make him hurl.”

Jean shrugged “Been doing that since last night. What is that?”

“Death in a bottle,” Marco chirped as he climbed off the couch dragging Jean to his feet “now you go put on some pants.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Marco. I had planned on it since we have company,” Jean responded shooting him a glare as Marco landed a smack on his ass.

“Whatever ya say baby,” with a chuckle, he shuffled into the kitchen and stared down at his mother “ya came over ‘cause you were worried ‘bout him didn’t ya? Thank y’all and I’m sure when he ain’t the color of a cherry he’ll be thankful too.”

Mandy shrugged with a lackluster smile “Yeah, sure. I just got dragged. Ya do got a nice apartment though.”

Before Marco could say anything Jean stepped out of the bedroom now dressed in his sweatpants “Alright, so I’m kind of dressed but I do feel a little better. I’m sure my brain will stop throbbing in the next couple of hours.”

Thrusting the green bottle of smoothie into his chest, Margret raised an eyebrow “Know your limits, babydoll. Marco’ll tell ya that this stuff works but it might not be the most _pleasant_ thing on God's green earth.”

As Jean looked to Marco he watched his eyes enlarge as he gave a gentle shake of his head “Uh….thanks,” ignoring the signs of obvious distrust from Marco, Jean unscrewed the cap and turned up the bottle “well, it can’t _hurt_ right?”

Knowing this wasn’t about to end well, Marco took a step away from him and awaited for the moment he about spit the pea green colored puree across the kitchen “Might hurt ya damn taste buds.”

Refusing to spit out the concoction, Jean forced himself to choke it down and turn to Margret, wide eyed in disgust “Oh my god, what the fuck is in that?! It tastes _**worse**_ than it smells!”

“Spinach, banana, sugar, salt, orange rind, ginger, water,and cranberry juice. It doesn’t taste that bad--”

“It tastes like liquid fart but I’m sure you’ve swallowed worse things Jean. Spitters are quitters, right?” Mandy chimed in with a disgusted expression.

Jean raised an eyebrow but before he could speak Marco cut in “Watch your mouth! How do you know what it tastes like lil’ girl? You tellin’ me either ya drank it for fun or ya were hungover? What in the right h-”

Margret shook her head “I made it one night after too much wine with the girls and she thought it was a smoothie.”

There was a questioning glare shot to his sister but she responded with a curt “Yeah, _Marco.”_

With the liquid drank, Jean’s body shivered and he leaned into Marco who laughed and snuck his arm around his waist “Well why don’t we eat and darlin’ afterwards I’ll give you a good dose of ibuprofen and maybe it’ll stop that headache again.”

“I liked my _first_ idea better,” he whispered by his ear before returning to his previous volume “but alright.”

Marco cleared his throat as his mother set to cooking and arranging their plates “Yeah, erm. Yeah, anyway, to the kitchen table with us.” Gesturing to the small oak, 4 person table off the side on the other side of the kitchen Marco stepped over tugging Jean with him. Mandy and Jean took their respective seats at the table while Margret required Marco’s assistance locating things. Once their dinner was complete, Marco and his mother moved around the table setting it appropriately. He was just lucky his mother had dropped all lingering nuances of his earlier activities and where they belonged. They all settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, enjoying one another’s company. Looking to Jean as he ate, Marco dropped a hand to his knee beneath the table giving it a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile.

Once they’d finished eating Margret dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin and glanced at Jean “So Jean, are you feeling any better?”

Nodding slightly, Jean smiled “A little bit, I don’t feel like I’m being hit with a hammer anymore.”

“Well that’s good, ‘cause see there’s somethin’ we used to do on Saturday nights after dinner. Marco can’t do it too well so he gets a lil’ sour ‘bout it but would y’all two like to go bowling?” She was wearing a kind smile as she batted her eyes at Jean, but Marco _knew_ what this was.

Snorting a huff of air through his nostrils Marco rolled his eyes “Ya tryin’ to embarrass me now? ‘Sides I think that all those damn bowlin’ balls hittin’ the lanes might just make his headache worse not to mention the arcade sounds?”

Jean cut in with a stifled laugh “Wait, wait, so you’re telling me I can see Marco pout, learn how to bowl, play arcade games, _and_ be with you guys, all for the low price of dealing with a headache?”

Mandy grinned and nodded “Yup.”

“Sign me up for that,” Jean shrugged as Marco tossed him a dirty look “I’ve never been bowling before.”

With a groan, Marco accepted his fate “Alright, alright. We’ll go but it gets awful loud in there darlin’.”

“I’ll be alright, so long as you take care of me like you _promised.”_ With those words he knew his fate was sealed, his mother glanced over with an eyebrow raised and he knew Jean knew _exactly_ what he did.

He rose from his seat at the table “Well Jean and I need to actually get dressed now it would seem. Give me a few minutes.” Jean excused himself as well to go across the hall and dress. During his perusing of his closet he began to contemplate just how while he originally hated the idea it might be good for Jean to get out and have some fun. It was true that he’d never really been a good bowler but he could use it to his advantage because he’d spent most of his days in the arcade and he knew every trick to the games in there. He could always have a little fun with Jean, have a friendly little wager, put something nice on the line.

The thought made him snicker to himself as he slid into a pair of jeans and a simple violet t-shirt along with a pair of tennis shoes. When he returned to the den his mother and sister were speaking with Jean, smiles shining and laughs abundant. It was nice to see Jean laughing with his family, the fact they got along, that the two of them already accepted Jean so willingly was a blessing. They had never adopted someone into their family as quickly as they had Jean….maybe it was a sign of something, but of what, he was unsure. There was an idea he was mulling over but he thought it a bit soon and decided _"I'll think it over more later."_

Butting into the flourishing conversation Marco sauntered up to Jean, hand looping around his waist “Well, I hate to interrupt but ya ready to go darlin’? I’ll drive. Momma, Mandy y’all wanna ride with us or drive?”

Margret shrugged her shoulders as she responded "I don't care darlin' but I figure you n' Jean might wanna ride separately."

Jean turned into the warmth of Marco's hold placing a hand on his chest "Either way is fine by me."

"I don't wanna see them snuggled together in the car," Mandy jested as she looked towards her mother.

Just for her joke Marco tugged Jean closer and kissed him deeply securing his hand at his lower back before laughing at Mandy "Mmm, what's a' matter Mandy? Can't stand me kissing my man? Just for that I oughta spend the day bein' cuddly and hangin' off him."

With a groan Jean shook his head "You know fully well I wouldn't allow that. Besides you wouldn't do it in public anyway. I _know_ how you are."

"Oh? Want me to disprove that theory? Alright, come on guys lets get down to the bowling alley," Marco grinned as he reached for his keys and made for the door. Jean stayed at his side while Margret and Mandy exited the room first. As they exited the room following behind them Marco quickly pulled the door shut locking it behind him before making it to the elevator. Everyone was rather silent on the short ride down the lobby and while getting into their respective cars. Marco honestly preferred it that way since, once they were in the car, he could say or do whatever he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/2


	34. Chapter 34

During the short 15 minute drive to the bowling alley Marco kept his right hand secured with Jean's. There was still that gnawing feeling, that feeling swirling in his gut, telling him that something was wrong. Whatever it was he wanted to get to the bottom of it but he wasn't willing to invade Jean's privacy to find out..... _yet._ Jean's gentle squeeze of his hand led his mind back to the current moment of events. It was definitely strange how their evening had changed so rapidly but he couldn't exactly be too upset. Jean was _smiling._ At least for now he was and that was his goal now it was simply to keep it there.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley Marco took the open spot alongside his mother's car. Being the gentleman he exited the car and moved to open Jean's door for him with a soft smile. Jean rolled his eyes at the gesture but couldn't help the smile widening across his lips when Marco took hold of his waist. The two waited for Mandy and Margret at the door before heading inside to rent their shoes and be assigned their lane.

Everyone got situated at lane 11 and began sliding into their shoes while Marco operated the scoreboard entering everyone's names. While he was doing that he turned to ask Jean to find him a bowling ball with a 17 on it. Confused by the number, Jean agreed and began searching various racks of obnoxiously colored and patterned bowling balls. As he perused several metal racks he began moving bowling bowls to locate their numbers. He rolled over a vibrant turquoise, paisley patterned bowling ball with the number 17 on the front, cackling as he did so. What a perfect choice for Marco. Placing his fingers inside the holes he urged himself to lift the ball.

Not expecting the weight of the ball it almost slipped from Jean's grasp. Luckily he strengthened his grip and carried the ball to the next shelf where he began looking for his own. Figuring he'd want one a bit lighter than Marco's he was searching for a bit until the only 15lb ball he found was the brightest swirled shades of neon pink and yellow. Disgusting. He groaned at his luck but ultimately a 15lb was best and he couldn't exactly be too mad since Marco would be playing with a turquoise paisley patterned ball. Returning to Marco as he handed him the ball Jean grinned.

Marco sighed and accepted the ball "Seriously? Did ya purposefully hunt down the _gayest_ lookin' bowling ball in here? I feel like this would be the ball Reiner looks for every time he comes here. Might as well be a daggone sign on the damn thing that says _"Hey, right here! I'm gaaayyy!_ ""

"If he does then Bert uses this one," Jean rose the pink and yellow ball to Marco's view "I think these are by far the most eye blinding bowling balls in here but they're just bowling balls."

"You may be right. Alright, 'cause this thin' goes in alphabetical order it means you're up first," Marco gave him a reassuring a smile and stepped up to the lane with him.

Jean looked absolutely horrified "Okay I just have to throw it, right?"

"Haha, ya throw it and they might not like that. Ya wanna _roll_ it. Just go ahead and try it and don't step your toes over that black line or it'll foul ya. You'll get the hang of it," Marco urged, prompting him to continue. Stepping down from the lane Marco watched as Jean stood rather rigidly and hurled the ball down the lane. Trying to keep silent as he watched the ball spin from his hand and go almost straight into the gutter Marco put a hand over his mouth. Jean pouted as he stepped down after the second gutter ball. Bless his heart. Examining the creasing features Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's shoulders and kissed his temple as they watched Mandy go next.

Amber eyes watched Mandy's form meticulously as she moved her arm behind her and her right leg slid behind the left when she rolled the ball. It was clear to Marco that Jean was watching her with a bit of awe as she got a strike on the first throw. Since he was up next Marco released Jean and took his ridiculously patterned bowling ball to the line of the lane. Holding it in front of his chest he took a deep breath then moved his arm back and tossed the ball down the lane. Achieving the dreaded 7 - 10 split, with one pin on each far side of the lane, Marco cursed at his luck and stomped his foot on the lane while Mandy laughed.

Looking over to Mandy while Marco grabbed his ball from the return Jean asked "Why's he so mad?"

"The 7 - 10 split is one of the hardest splits in bowling. He basically can't get a spare this way. A spare is when you clear all the pins on the second try. Marco basically has to aim for one or other. It's almost _impossible_ to get both pins," she grinned as they watched Marco aim for the right pin and completely miss.

"Goddamn sonovabitch!!!" Marco shouted as stomped his foot again and moved to sit down in the seats along the side of the lane.

Jean grinned and kissed Marco's cheek "This game is _not_ going to be good for your blood pressure babe."

Shooting him a glare Marco sighed "It never is. I fuckin' **suck."**

"Wonderfully so," Jean retorted quickly. It got a smile from Marco and that had made it worth it. They watched as Margret got a spare and then it was Jean's turn again. With a laugh he brushed off the possibility of Marco's good luck kiss with the fact he didn't want a 7 - 10 split. Mandy's raucous laughter stirred the entire alley but Jean ignored it and stepped up to the lane. The look in his eyes as he managed to roll the ball down the aisle and avoid the gutters was priceless. Watching him closely, Marco couldn't help but smile, Jean looked like he was having a blast. He'd gotten his wish and he didn't care how bad he sucked.....well he did but for now he'd try to enjoy it.

Up next, Mandy proved her prowess once again by bowling another strike and was quickly seated again. Grumbling Marco rose to his feet and grabbed the ball. Going the luck of Jean's first attempt Marco ended up with a gutter ball twice. He tried to keep his anger internally placed but it was **not** going well for him. During the rotation Jean seemed to be picking up the hang of bowling much faster than Marco had suspected he would. It seemed that his mother and Jean were about on par when it came to ability halfway through the game.

Seething at the fact everyone was better than him Marco was feeling his blood pressure raise drastically. His last straw was when Mandy called the associate from the front desk to raise the gutter guards and bring a slide for the ball. Marco was cursing up a storm and had to be calmed the moment his skin began turning a deep red hue. Jean did the only thing he knew to do and that was to kiss him.

Mandy howled with laughter "Easy there 710!! Why don't you finish up this game and then ya can take Jean where you can actually win at something."

"Shut up, Mandy," he growled as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Jean quirked a brow "What's she talking about?"

"The only place Marco is worth a damn is the arcade," Mandy cut in before he could respond for himself.

Marco groaned "I wasn't ever good at bowling so while they bowled I spent time in the arcade. There ain't a game in there I can't beat someone at."

"Oh? I'll take that action," Jean grinned and leaned into his shoulder "what do I get if I win?"

"Hmm, whaddya want?" He had to admit he was intrigued that Jean made the idea of a bet before he could since it meant there was something he wanted.

Jean's lips spread in an uncharacteristically wicked smile as he whispered in his ear "You have to wear _the uniform_ next time we have sex."

Marco couldn't help but immediately take the offer "Done. I woulda done that anyway...Hell, I'll strip tease out of it all sexy. Now, what's in it for me?"

Taking a moment before moving to bowl Jean whispered "Mmm, I could go for that. You can have _whatever_ you want."

"I want you to take an early leave Friday and clear your weekend," Marco spoke flatly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek once he sat down. Before he could say anything Mandy had already bowled a strike and he was up next to bowl. Jean watched him with a smile as he failed once again to get anything other than a split or hit the gutter. In the beginning he would have sworn that there was nothing Marco couldn't do but now that one thing he couldn't do was bowling; it was hilarious. He'd never admit that he wanted to be rolling on the floor laughing with Mandy. It was kind of cute to watch him get angry over something so simple.

When he sat back down Jean's curiosity peaked "What for?"

"Surprise," Was the answered Marco gave him as the finished up their game. It was no surprise to anyone that Mandy came in first followed by Jean, Margret, and Marco was in last. Huffing as everyone congratulated Jean he tugged him along with promises of celebrating his good game later. Tugging him to the arcade by the hand Marco stopped at the entrance and looked around. Some things had definitely changed since the last time he'd been there but overall he was fairly confident in his skills. Determined, Marco had to win this bet so Jean could go ahead and clear his schedule for the weekend he had been planning.

Jean took in the room and looked to Marco "And you say any game in here? What are the rules."

 _"Any._ Since I have the advantage we'll say best 3 outta 5 for me, for you best 2 outta 5. If you win twice I lose but I need to win three times to win the bet. You pick the games." Marco was a bit too confident and that was proven as Jean picked air hockey. Entering the realm of cocky, Marco let his guard down and Jean managed to win the first bought of the bet. Jean's grin was so wide and he was trying to refrain from rubbing in the win even though he had only won by one goal. Marco was determined to get the next win, he _needed_ to win this, mainly to get Jean to do as needed but also to regain some of his dignity.

His hopes of regaining his dignity went right out the window when Jean picked the next game: Spider Stomp. A dance pad of spiders with buttons for thoraxes and the idea was to step on the ones that lit up. There was absolutely no way in _hell_ a grown, sober man could retain his dignity stomping on spider buttons. He immediately regretted allowing Jean to pick the games. At this point he didn't know if it was to embarrass him, or both of them, in the progress. Sighing he placed the token into the machine and began the horrendous task of trying to follow along with the game. Jean was laughing so hard it was hard to concentrate but if he pictured himself stomping Jean during the game he could get by.

"Oh my fucking god hahahaha," Jean was leaning against the wall with an arm around his waist "I don't even care if I lose this was _so_ worth it!" After shooting Jean a glare that could kill he faltered in his step and screwed up in the game. Luckily he could miss two more before the game ended. Unluckily for Jean, Marco had been rather skilled at stomping on flashing buttons and managed to even secure the high score on the machine. Jean groaned knowing very well he didn't have this one in the bag. With such knowledge under his belt he didn't even put forth the effort to try to beat Marco much to Marco's displeasure.

He'd wanted to see Jean play the ridiculous game as well, honestly, he wanted just as good of a laugh. Jean moved to the next game and decided to take the lead on playing first. Upon seeing the game of choice he wanted to shove his head into the nearest wall. Once again there was no way in hell that he could look like an adult playing fucking Whac-A-Mole. He had to admit he was laughing so hard at Jean's pure concentration that his eyes were watering. Jean brushed it off and continued but Marco had to admit he was rather glad they came out now, it was a fun night.

When it came his turn to beat moles into their deaths Marco took the oversized plush mallet in his hand and began laughing at himself while participating. Unbeknownst to Marco Jean removed his phone and snapped a photo or two while he was playing......before he realized he was falling behind. The moment the game sped up and he realized he was losing to Jean he began to curse the ' _goddamn lil asshole moles'_ and he claimed he was going to be _'smashing them to mole hell'_ because he'd be damned if he was losing the bet and losing to Jean _again_. In the moment it hit that stage Jean began recording his rage quit on the game until it was clear he had beaten Jean.

Jean quickly pocketed his cell phone and turned around "So....you said _any_ game right?"

Pushing back his hair from his eyes, Marco nodded "Yup. Jus' pick any one ya want. Ya already made me look like a **complete** fool tonight."

"Nope, you did that _all_ by yourself but I love that about you," Jean smirked and kissed him softly before pointing towards the corner of the room "You and me. Time to put those skills to the test Marco."

Following his line of sight Marco noticed a machine in the corner he wasn't familiar with playing "Dance Dance Revolution? I can't say I ever played that one. It must be new."

Chiming in Jean gave him an out "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh no, we'll do it. You picked," Marco gave in and walked over to the game. He put in the tokens and moved to the dance pad. It was a few moments before he got the hang of the game but he felt overall it was fairly similar to Spider Stomp. Feeling rather good about his skill Marco began to get comfortable and give into the beat of the music. By the time the round was over he felt decent about his score. Jean tried to hide his maniacal grin as he stepped up on the pad and began the game. After several minutes Marco became highly aware of the fact he'd been swindled. He was way too good at this game and Marco knew that he was going to lose now.

When Jean stepped down and high score flashed on the screen Jean grinned "Oh no, high score? What does that mean? Did I break it?"

Marco shoved him playfully as he input his name on the leaderboard "Oh ha ha. Good one Jean. So even though I lost I still need you to do as I asked weekend wise."

Jean tossed his arms around Marco's neck "Gladly. We both win I think. Tonight was fun.....thanks for agreeing to come."

"I'd go to _hell_ 'n' back for you, baby. This place might as well be hell haha but I think it's almost time to head home." Cupping his cheek Marco leaned in to kiss him, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before bringing him back to the lane where Margret and Mandy were playing another game.

"Hey boys," Margret beamed as she stepped over to them "you guys going home?"

A bit puzzled Jean looked to Marco "How does she do that?!"

"Mom superpower," she replied with a chortle "now you two feel free to go on home. Mandy and I are gonna finish up here and then we're gonna stop by the mall for a bit."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later momma, thanks for invitin' us out and bringin' dinner." Marco hugged his mother placing a kiss at her temple and even Jean found himself wrapped in a hug. After even Mandy hugged Jean the two of them were returning their shoes and making an exit. During the ride back Marco glanced over to Jean to see him fiddling with his phone and snickering to himself. He'd have been lying to himself if he thought he wasn't the least bit curious as to what it was he was doing. Knowing the chances of Jean telling him, however, were slim to none he pushed away his curiosity and focused on driving.

When they arrived back at the apartment Marco glanced over to see Jean nodding off already. It was well into the evening and he was well into his rights to be drowsy. Since Jean's hangover he had figured he would be tired most of the day. He didn't exactly see Jean as the guy to bounce back so quickly from being plastered. As he parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt he leaned over the console to Jean and shook him gently. Opening his eyes he sniffled a moment then turned his attention out the window and reached the conclusion they were at the apartments.

Maybe it was because it was the weekend or because Marco just expected it but he was pretty sure Jean would be spending the night again. It was kinda sweet that way. He liked it when he got to wake up beside him so the moment they made it up to the apartment he tugged Jean towards his apartment. Jean gave him a sluggish smile as they trudged into Marco's apartment. The thought in his mind was nothing more than the fact that there was a nice ending shaping up to a pretty good day.

After he showered and crawled into bed he noticed Jean was already out like a light. Laying facing Marco's side of the bed Jean was snuggled up to his neck in the blankets. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Turning off the lamp the moment he crawled into the bed, Marco then scooted closer to Jean and gently laid his arm over his midsection from beneath the blankets. Like always Jean leaned into his chest as Marco embraced him. It was unexplainable, the feeling in his chest as he looked down at the man curled so closely into him.

Jean was stubborn and so tenacious, but kind hearted and selfless, even though he'd been through things most people couldn't fathom in their worst nightmares. A part of him wanted to be the man that Jean could lean on to protect him but he knew Jean didn't _need_ protecting. More than anything his first thought was that Jean needed support. Marco needed to be the pillar of support of him, the beacon of light guiding him to better things, he needed to show Jean life gets better and he'd _always_ be there to help him when things got tough. Looking down at him as he raked his fingers through his hair he knew Jean was it. No one else was going to be this for him.

Everything that mattered and everything that was good in the world was in his arms. His family would always be important but Jean was more than a bond from birth. The ties he felt secured to Jean were more than a fleeting momentary fling, more than just something to indulge in, more than the cure to adult boredom. Sure, maybe it was cliche and over the top but it was _real_. Jean made him see things differently, see _himself_ differently, and he had changed him for the better even in the approaching few months they'd been together. He could only hope he was doing the same for Jean.

With everything he had been through Marco wanted to help him with his own demons. Jean was struggling and it was so clear to him. It _hurt_ a bit that he felt as though he couldn't tell him but it would take time and he was prepared to wait it out. He'd experienced so much pain in his life he knew that opening up to him would take a bit. No matter how long it took though he'd always be there for him, waiting to accept everything about him. For now he would continue to be his reason, and give him many more, to smile that bright that he loved. He'd show him just how much he cared for him and how nothing he could do would keep him from doing so.

The man he knew he loved above _all_ else was snoring so loudly it could shake the walls but sleeping beside him was the most relaxing place he could be. He would choose no other place to be than at Jean's side no matter what that meant. He kissed his forehead and heard Jean mumble something into his chest before he finally decided to close his eyes and try to get some sleep for himself. His schedule was beyond ruined but that proved nothing new nor beyond repair. Another day spent with Jean lazing about his own apartment: who could ever want for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2 - Next Update either Tuesday the 6th or Saturday the 10th
> 
> ***T.C.***


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Neko here! I hope you've been enjoying everything so far. I hope you'll forgive the massive absence. I'll be around for a good bit now and I'm working on lots of other stuff for the beginning of the year!! I have some short one-shots to release later around Christmas for gifts, things I've had done for a bit, and some week/weekend events that I'm going to try to do in the next bit. I've gotten a lot of projects handled but I have yet to decide what will replace this story at the beginning of the year. When the time comes I'll release a poll of ideas and see what you guys might like to see next! Thanks, guys, I love y'all. Hope you enjoy the chapters today!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

A shrill scream from an alarm startled Marco from his sleep. Rushing out of bed and almost tripping over his own feet Marco ran into the living room to see Jean with a hand towel pressed over the smoke alarm in the kitchen. With a sigh he put his hand to his forehead and shuffled into the kitchen as Jean frowned and stepped aside. Marco reached up and removed the battery from the alarm so that it's infernal blaring would cease. The moment the screaming stopped and Marco could hear himself think he waved away some of the smoke and turned to examine just what Jean had been doing that would set off the alarm.

Turning towards the stove he saw his cast iron frying pan and what was now the charred pieces of what he expected was once bacon. A lighthearted smile formed on his face as he looked back at Jean. Spatula still in his hand Jean was frowning deeply and tried to avoid looking up at Marco's face. Reaching across the stove Marco shut off the eye and dumped the burnt crisps of bacon into the garbage can before shifting his attention back to Jean.

Before he could say anything Jean closed his eyes and scrunched his shoulders "I-I'm sorry! I just, I--"

"Shhh," Marco stepped over to him grabbing the spatula and sat it on the stove before wrapping his arms around him "it's alright."

"No it's not! I fucking **suck** and I just wanted to do something nice for--"

"What did I say?" Marco lifted his chin and stared into forlorn topaz eyes.

Jean laid his head on his shoulder "I'm sorry."

"Ya ain't gotta keep apologizing. It's alright. Just startled me a bit with that dagblamed caterwauling Why don't I go put on a shirt and actually show you how to cook? I don't know how ya made it this long without it," Marco ran his hand along Jean's back trying to soothe him a bit.

For his last remark Jean tried to shove him away "Shut up!"

"Easy, easy. I was only kiddin', Sweetheart. Lemme go get dressed now." Marco held him tighter and kissed his cheek before moving away to go off to the bedroom. After just grabbing a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt he shuffled lazily back into the kitchen where he took over control of the cooking. Picking up a sponge he turned the eye of the stove back on while he cleaned out the pan. Jean was watching closely before Marco instructed him to hand him the eggs and milk. Following his instructions Jean removed the carton of eggs from the the fridge and sat them on the counter beside the gallon of milk.

Marco grabbed a bowl and a whisk and looked back at Jean "The ingredient to fluffy scrambled eggs is milk. I don't ever really measure since I'm used to it but if I had to it's probably about a third of a cup."

"I would have never suspected you put milk in your eggs," Jean replied as he watched Marco whisk the eggs and milk together before pouring them into the pan.

"Only in my scrambled eggs," he grinned as he began cooking "and always put the eye of the stove on medium heat. You don't wanna _burn_ anythin'."

Jean pouted as Marco made his jab "Not funny, Marco.... _please_ stop making fun of me."

Being weak to his pout Marco kissed him softly "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Now watch me carefully 'cause you said ya wanted to make me breakfast so ya will. These are yours and you're gonna make _mine_ next."

His eyes widened a touch as Marco informed him he'd be cooking for him "A-Are you, uh, _sure_ about that?"

"Surer than the sun rises in the east, darlin'," Marco shrugged off his obvious apprehension and continued with his cooking. Jean kept a careful glance cast over his shoulder while he was doing so. He was more than a little bit surprised when Jean took over. Every once in a bit Jean would look up at Marco with an unsure puppy-like gleam in his eyes and Marco just smiled and urged him to continue. When it came time for bacon it was a lesson he definitely needed. There was some hidden laughter as Jean cursed at the grease popping his skin but he'd done fairly well considering the earlier attempt that had woken him. The next item on the list was one he knew Jean was not going to have fun with: pancakes.

Marco reached for a box of instant mix and began mixing the batter "If you tell my momma I keep this here she'll smack the stupid outta me. Normally I'd make this from scratch but I get lazy in the mornin's and you need easy."

"Okay, okay. I think I can handle just add water," Jean giggled as Marco measured out the water into a mixing bowl. Marco raised a joking brow as he continued his mixing. It wasn't long before Marco was showing Jean the appropriate time to flip a pancake and laughing when he failed miserably. Deciding it would be best to help him Marco moved to stand behind him leaning his head on Jean's shoulder while he placed his hands over Jean's. He was laughing and swaying his hips to the sides as he operated Jean's hands for him with one holding the pan and the other flipping the pancake.

"Hahahaha! Marco!" Jean laughed and leaned his head back against his shoulder as he moved the pancake to the plate beside the stove.

Turning away from the stove and sliding around on the linoleum in his socks Marco kept a hold of Jean "Hahaha, c'mon baby have some _fun!_ That's the best part o' cookin'."

Jean was smiling widely as he laughed and moved with Marco dancing to nothing specific "Haha, Marco, you are such a _dork!"_

Spinning him around to face him Marco placed a hand on his hip while the other laced their fingers together "But ya like me anyways."

As the two were dancing Jean lowered his head and giggled out "I _do_ like you and your incredibly surprising dorky self."

Marco grinned and moved to dip him before kissing him "Good, 'cause now it's time for breakfast, darlin'."

Jean tugged Marco closer for another kiss before returning upright "Mmm, thank you, Marco."

"Nothin' to thank me for," Marco's smile fell away replaced with a genuine expression of care as he walked over to the counter handing him his plate "now, let's sit down and eat." Jean gave him a soft smile as he took the plate from him and moved to sit on the sofa. Following behind him Marco brought them their drinks and the syrup, sitting them on the coffee table while Jean surfed through the selections on Hulu. He put it on Sleepy Hollow and leaned back as they ate. It wasn't exactly a cheery morning show but nonetheless they both liked the show and continued to watch it even long after breakfast was over.

It was moments like the one they were in that reinforced Marco's emotional connection. Jean was sitting with his legs folded to the side and leaning into his shoulder while Marco looped an arm over his shoulders. He was so intent on watching the show he couldn't tell Marco was watching the microexpressions on his face. Everything from the subtle hints of surprise to slight fear; he wanted to be able to tell what he was thinking or feeling. He was already pretty good at it but he wanted to know everything and the more he watched the more he learned the little things he did when he was excited, scared, or relaxed.

Jean eventually looked up to him as he was biting on his lip rings "You've been pretty quiet since this morning."

"And that's a pro'lem? I'm just enjoyin' bein' here with you. Jus' 'cause we're gonna be working at the school this week together don't mean I'll be gettin' to see ya often...but," Marco gave a pause as he thought heavily about what he was going to ask "it does mean there's somethin' we could do."

Sitting up to completely take in what Marco was about to say Jean repositioned himself "What's that?"

"I, uh, I know that you're workin' through some stuff right now and I don't want ya to think that ya gotta tell me right now or nothin' like that. 'Cause of that I know ya might want your personal space but I was gonna say ya could always stay here with me for the week. Wake up, you can make the coffee, I'll cook, maybe get creative when it comes to conservin' water, carpool to work..." The moment the thought escaped his lips he watched Jean's expression freeze. His mind became awash with the fact that maybe he shouldn't have asked. Maybe Jean wasn't exactly willing to give up his privacy so readily....maybe he didn't want to be stuck with him for the entirety of 10 nights.

Before his mind could create anymore negative scenarios Jean's arms were around his neck, his legs were on either side of his hips, and his lips were pressed firmly against his own. There was a moment of shock before he gave into the kiss. It was easy to feel the grin on Marco's face during the short connection.

Pulling away he placed his hands on either side of Jean's jaw "'S 'at a yes?"

 _"Of course_ it's a yes. Why would I turn down the opportunity to spend as much as time as I can with you? Our schedules normally suck and finding time to get together is hard." Jean sat back in his lap about to climb out of it when Marco stopped him.

"Stay. Lemme enjoy this moment 'cause I admit to bein' scared as hell to askin' ya that."

"You were scared to ask me to stay over? Marco..."

"Can ya blame me after the last week? I mean Tuesday afternoon was the only time my mind wasn't _completely_ focused on bein' worried 'bout you. Sam was too drunk for my worry to be all 'bout you."

"I hope she was alright. I'm glad you went to dinner with them but you saw me Wednesday."

"And I still wonder what the heck happened to push ya so goddamn down hill so fast Thursday and Friday. I ain't gonna push it neither but I wanted ya to know you are allowed to tell me to fuck off, Jean. Ya ain't gotta be _glued_ to me, ya know? We're adults leadin' our own lives and it's alright if you need time to yourself. I understand better than a lot of people that time to yourself is important."

Jean wrapped his arms beneath Marco's and laid his head on his shoulder "I'm not going to lie and say there aren't times that I need to be alone. I need time for myself but Marco you're important to me and I _wan_ t to be with you when I'm able to. There are days where I have the will to do absolutely nothing no matter how much I think I want to. My mind eats away at itself constantly but when I'm with you there are times it just slows down. It won't ever stop but it's good to know that you can handle it. You help keep my mind from wandering too much and I feel at ease with you. It's a _good_ feeling Marco haha, it feels good to finally feel the way I do when I'm just being here with you."

Nuzzling his face into Jean's neck Marco kissed his neck and held him tighter "I'm glad. I want ya to feel that and _more_ when you're with me. I'm really happy you wanna stay here with my dumbass."

"I want to stay with you as long as possible Marco. As long as I _can_ I'll be here," he squeezed tighter and Marco could have sworn he felt his breath hitch before he whispered "I promise." Marco just kissed his neck again and released him from the embrace. Jean moved to lay out along the couch as Marco allowed him the use of his thighs while they spent their day off lounging on the sofa watching television. It was a comfortable, lazy Sunday just the way that Marco enjoyed them but the best part was that now he got to wake up next to Jean.

During the progression of the evening Marco recounted the Tuesday evening dinner he'd attended with the rodeo group. Jean laughed at the fact Sam got wasted on something like margaritas since she seemed definitely more the beer type. Jason was brought up as a topic and Marco quickly had it nixed with the fact that his peace was said, Jean had given him a verbal hanging, and nothing more about the man mattered. As far as he was concerned it was. All was said and done and Marco had someone far more important in his life that deserved his attention.

Remaining all smiles for the night Jean was listening to Marco as he spoke, hanging on each word. When it came time for dinner Marco agreed to cook for them both drawing Jean's attention away from his phone. It occurred to Marco that Jean's phone kept ringing at an interesting pace. Every few minutes some sort of notification was going off and though Jean ignored it Marco found his curiosity peaked. At the mention of it over dinner he made the passing remark that it was his email or Facebook alerts. Marco shrugged it off and while Jean offered to do the dishes since he cooked he opted to shower first. The end of the day came much faster than he would have hoped for but Jean was one again laying against him and there wasn't much to be upset about. The alarms set for 6:30am weren't much of something to look forward to, neither was being in bed by 10:30pm, but Marco agreed to Jean's normal routine and settled in rather peacefully with his arms around Jean hoping for a fantastic night of sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

By the time Marco was able to fall asleep Jean was still awake. He'd kept his eyes closed, slowed his breathing, even faked his snoring so that Marco would think he was asleep. Marco was a light sleeper and could be up at the _slightest_ sound so trying to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him was going to prove difficult. Trying to slip away during the night wasn't part of the plan but it quickly became one. With Marco acting the way he had the last couple of days he was starting to feel worse about the conflicting feelings swirling deep in the pit of his stomach.

At night his mind seemed to be doing overtime causing his anxiety to further ensure it's control over him. He needed to get back to the apartment and take his meds before he lost his fucking mind. Maybe while in his apartment he could actually manage to do something worth a damn, like finish up the painting for Marco. He needed something to help soothe his mind and when he painted nothing else in the world mattered. Losing himself in something for Marco sounded like a grand idea so the moment he snuck back across the hall, took his medications, and found his supplies that was exactly what he did.

Before he knew it the sky was beginning to brighten and he hadn't slept all night. He had to be a complete mess covered in paint head to toe and looking completely dishevelled. Looking into the kitchen at the clock on the wall he realized it was 5:45am. Scrambling to clean up the mess he rushed around the apartment and then found his way to the bedroom so he could find a suit for the day. Quickly he picked out a navy suit and a white undershirt forgoing the tie as he made for the shower. There would be no excuse if he crawled back into Marco's room thoroughly coated in paint.

At least once he exited the shower and began fixing his hair he could get a decent excuse managed. If he woke up early and wanted to get a start on the day already having showered it seemed much more plausible. He didn't get dressed but he did bring his clothing and everything he needed over to Marco's before he woke. Creeping back in with his things he sat his briefcase on the sofa and began to make coffee for Marco. Once the pot was on he snuck back into the bedroom, found Marco's phone, turned off the alarm and let him sleep.

Staring down at him he began to realize that maybe the reason all this was happening to him was because Marco was _too_ good to him. Marco accepted everything about him from admitting to having a slew of serious disorders to the fact of his personality was warped and his family was shitty. How in the world was he expected to just quit this, to walk away, to move back to a place where his only purpose was a figurehead marionette doll? Here was Marco so perfect, so giving, and so warm. Everything he wanted, everything he **needed** , was just a touch away and soon it would all be ripped out from under him. He had to enjoy it while it lasted, stop and be sure to smell the roses before they wilted leaving him with nothing but a desolate husk of memories.

Earlier his stomach had knotted from just the sincerity in Marco's voice, that loving gleam shining in those chocolate eyes, and the tenderness he felt in the kiss placed on his skin. He was everything good, everything true, and he knew the moment he had to dull the light in those eyes he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Marco had done _nothing_ but care about him and here he was thinking what he was but his hand was being forced. This couldn't be stopped, it was beyond his control, wasn't it?

Jarring himself from his mind he looked over to see the alarm clock was showing 5 minutes past the time he was supposed to wake him. Though while he sat on the side of the bed staring at how sweet Marco looked when he wasn't talking shit he decided another 5 couldn't hurt. Reaching over he moved to ghost his fingertips over Marco's cheek only to be incredibly surprised when Marco grabbed his wrist an opened one eye. With a sigh he released his hand and smiled softly. Trying to fight the shock, Jean slowed his breathing and pushed Marco's hair back.

"Good morning, Marco," he stated softly as he caressed his face.

Leaning into the touch he looked up at him and provided a dopey grin "G'mornin' baby. Look at you all showered already. Ya done took away one o' the _best_ parts 'bout spendin' the week together. What a shame."

Rolling his eyes Jean leaned forward and kissed his forehead "Tomorrow we can shower together. I'll even wash your back for you."

"Sounds good but we both know ya only wanna do that 'cause you like the muscles in my back. I 'member the air conditionin' thing," Marco poked a bit of fun as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

Jean groaned "So what? You like my hips and constantly have to be touching me. Also, you almost broke my wrist this morning."

Marco shrugged his shoulders "I told you I'm a light sleeper...I can feel when somethin' ain't right. Now, Ima get up and shower and if you want breakfast lemme know since we still got time."

"Alright. I'm not actually that hungry. I'm gonna be okay with coffee. You go shower, okay?" When Marco crawled out of bed he nodded and kissed Jean before walking straight into the bathroom. The fact he neglected to shut the door as he disrobed spoke the incredible lack of modesty that Marco Bodt possessed. Jean just decided to lay down in the space Marco had previously vacated. His warmth, his scent, was still woven into the fibers of the blankets as he pulled them up around himself. " _Suffocating in this may not be so bad,"_ he chuckled to himself. After a moment he nodded off in the comfort finally realizing how tired he was. The sound of the water stopping signaling the end of Marco's shower had thankfully woken him.

Climbing out of bed he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his suit bringing it back to the bedroom. He was stripping out of his t-shirt and lounge pants when the bathroom door was flung wide open. Stream filled the room, fogging the mirrors as Marco walked out stark naked while he dried his hair. Flushing up to his ears, Jean immediately averted his eyes as he shimmied out of his underwear and began changing. Once he had on his boxers and felt a little less exposed he turned around to see Marco still taking his sweet fucking time getting all the parts of his uniform together.

Marco walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his hips "Lookin' _awful_ flushed over here. Pardon me for makin' ya blush like that."

"You-you know very well that you are **not** sorry for walking out here like _that!_ " Jean struggled as he tried to turn away.

"Never said nothin' 'bout being sorry, baby." Marco grinned and released him "I do need to get by ya though. My undershirts are over here." As he tied his towel around his waist he pulled open the drawer and removed a plain white t-shirt. Before he pulled it over his head, however, Jean couldn't help but reach out and run a hand up Marco's back. He'd been right earlier. He did _love_ feeling the muscle of his back which he had no idea as to why but he didn't care. The muscles in his back were extraordinary.

"God..." Jean whispered under his breath.

"Told ya before I ain't God but I'll take it. Ya feelin' me up already? Should I make it harder on you?" Marco raised his arms over his head and placed his hands at the back of his neck.

Running his hands over the damp skin Jean felt his face begin to heat "I don't have anything to say aside from _please_ hurry and put on clothes."

Marco dropped his hands "Teasin' ya this early is so fun but since ya asked nicely I guess I'll comply." Jean dropped his hands from Marco's skin trying not to precisely remember where all the freckles lied. While he went to buttoning up his shirt Marco was throwing on his ridiculously tight undershirt followed shortly by his ballistics vest. It hadn't taken Jean very long to dress so he spent the remainder of that time he had watching Marco. He'd have lied to hell and back if he said the collar of his shirt hadn't gotten tighter as he watched Marco don the uniform.

By the time Marco was lacing up his boots Jean had already gone into the kitchen to pour them their coffee and returned with their cups. Taking the mug carefully, Marco took a sip and grinned up to him. He'd looked a bit surprised at first. Of course Jean had remembered how Marco liked his coffee with caramel creamer and a pinch of sugar. Jean shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile before walking back out of the room. He had to get his briefcase and Marco had to locate his keys before they headed out of the apartment and off to school.

Thankfully it hadn't taken very long and they were pulling into the parking lot of the school 10 minutes earlier than Jean normally arrived. The very moment they got out of the car students were giggling and eyeing them openly. Jean rolled his eyes and stuck rather close to Marco hoping he wouldn't get too curious as to what they were laughing about. He'd honestly figured that **someone** would have told him already but it seemed for now the secret was safe about his internet stardom. Once they'd made it up to the classroom Jean began to sit back at his desk while Marco decided, as always, to perch himself atop it's corner.

As students began to file in they were stopping to speak to both he and Marco. It was kinda nice to be openly accepted among even his students who loved Marco. He was enjoying his morning and loving the time that he got to spend with Marco and his students. The pain of being reminded why suddenly stabbed sharply at his chest. Sable brown hair and green eyes struck a bolt of fear into him causing his mind to revert back to his self-loathing. All he wanted was time and he'd take every bit of it he could get thanks to the reminder in front of him.

"Morning Sarg, Jean, kids," as he addressed them all he grinned and Jean's stomach knotted. He abhorred that man with every atom making up his existence. Calling him 'Barons' made him almost violently ill down to the pit of his stomach. His name was **Ryan** and he was a fucking snake. Every bit of what was happening to him was proof that he must have fucked up hellaciously in a past life. Whether it be punching puppies, kicking kittens, or making babies cry it was painfully obvious he'd fucked up _somewhere_ along the line.

Turning to Ryan Marco gave a tip of his hat "Mornin' Barons."

Jean grumbled internally before providing a fake smile "Good morning." He was a bit too afraid to utter his name similar in the way that speaking of an evil force unleashes it. Well perhaps it was more of the fact that he was sure he'd twist up his actual name and that of his supposed identity. Marco could **not** find out about this or all hell would break lose and he was not about to allow him to get involved.

The morning announcements began the moment after the bell rang distracting him from his thoughts. His stomach churned as he stood for the pledge of allegiance and continued standing for the remainder of the announcements. Marco gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before turning to exit the room leaving to make rounds and show Ryan what he would be doing for the week. The thought of that vile excuse for a human being around children made him shudder so to try to remove the thought from his brain he began teaching.

After informing the students of their next task he flipped on the projector and sat back at his desk. He had to get some grading done while they stayed busy so he removed a stack of papers from their last test and got started. By the time his first period was almost over he noticed that it had stayed relatively quiet. It was a bit odd but he brushed it off and stood once class was dismissed. There was something he couldn't shake about it feeling off. Should his second period class not be their usual rambunctious selves then it would be settled.

When second period began getting settled it was suspiciously quiet so Jean sighed and walked around to lean against his desk "Alright guys what's up? When Marco's here as resource officer you're normally really happy so what's going on?"

"Nothin' much jus' heard that you didn't look like ya felt well this mornin' so we were all tryin' to be respectful o' that."

"I don't buy it. I had an allergic reaction, a jacked up ankle, and I was sick the second week of school but none of that happened. What is it really?"

"Okay, none of us like the new officer but we didn't want to say nothing."

Though two separate replies he appreciated the second much better "Oh," Jean responded lowering his voice "this stays here but neither do I. Don't worry you'll be okay. I won't be calling him up here even if you're beating the hell out of each other."

From the back of the class one of his male students laughed "Haha, yeah 'cause you'd rather video it and put it on YouTube for us or tell us that one of us deserved it. 'S why we like you Teach."

Jean couldn't help but snicker "Haha, no I'd call Marco and he'd deal with it for me and then get beyond livid that you disrespected me in my own classroom. He doesn't take too kindly to anyone doing such a thing and you do **not** wanna see that man mad."

"So, _you've_ made him mad before?"

"Not personally really. We've had our share of spats but I watched him go ham on some plastic moles at the bowling alley the other night. I would have said it was terrifying but I was too busy busting a blood vessel from laughing so hard."

The amount of laughter in the room was paramount "Hahaha! Oh Mr.K that sounds hilarious. Is he competitive?"

Jean sighed "More than you can imagine." He returned to sit behind his desk thankful that his students were back to normal. The laughter and casual chatter might have been annoying at times but it was comfortable for the most part. When his students weren't being themselves he worried about them. With the air returned to normal he quickly set to working on his grading once again. By the time it was time for lunch he had been so busy that he hadn't heard Marco and Ryan enter his class.

"How've classes been Jean?" Ryan's sharp voice pierced his ears and he had to fight the disgusting scowl forming on his face.

Jean replied curtly as he watched him tap his watch "Fine."

"Good. I'll leave you two to your lunch, Sarg," Ryan raised a hand over his head as he exited the room.

Finding himself shivering Jean tugged at the sleeves of his shirt as Marco took a seat on Jean's desk "You cold?"

"Little bit," Jean replied quickly as he looked back at his papers.

"I see. Why don't we go somewhere warmer?" Marco's eyes were intently gazing into his, unwavering. Jean knit his brows a bit as he was completely unsure as to what he was talking about. Curiosity only gnawed at him harder when Marco rose to his feet without a word and headed to the door. After turning the lock he walked back and grabbed Jean's wrist. Leading him away from the desk and into Jean's office Marco once again followed the same action from seconds earlier: locking the door behind him. Jean's heart began beating frantically in his chest as Marco shoved his shoulders down forcing him into his chair.

Looking up to meet flaring russet eyes he swallowed hard "Marco?" His question was only met with a predatory grin he knew meant a switch had been flipped in his head. There was too much going on in his mind to focus on everything Marco was doing as he walked around him. He could have sworn he heard a jingle of Marco's keys but there was the sound of a button popping on his duty belt. Jean immediately straightened his posture when the cold metal of what he knew were handcuffs were slapped around his wrists.

Before he could react Marco had both his wrists bound together and cuffed to the chair "Marco! What the hell?! What is this?!"

As Jean struggled in the cuffs Marco moved to sit in his lap, key dangling from his fingers "I dunno know Jean....why don'tcha tell me what **this** is?"

He removed his cell phone, unlocked the screen and promptly showed Jean the video he'd posted online "Ohhhh..... _funny story_...."

Marco's features hardened "I'm listening."

Jean's humor faded as he huffed "I'd gladly tell you if you get me out of these handcuffs, Marco. Talk about overkill."

"I don't think so. Fuckin' tell me Jean 'cause I ain't lettin' ya outta 'em 'til ya do."

"Fine. I thought it would be funny for everyone _including_ you. It was cute, watching you beat up those little plastic moles 'cause you wanted me to take off the weekend," Jean sighed and smiled as he watched Marco's stoic expression falter.

"I see. I wish you woulda spoke to me 'bout it, Jean. It don't look good on a civil servant 'specially not one with my rank, ya know?" Marco explained.

He had to admit he'd forgotten about that "Oh....yeah...I forgot about that. I'll take it down if you want. Only our friends can see it anyway. It's not public."

"Thank ya," Jean watched as Marco slipped the handcuff key in his pocket before he whispered at his ear "I also hope ya don't think I'm lettin' ya off this _easy_ either."

"Marco," he paused and waited until the cold chills on his skin stopped "while I think what you have planned is debauched in nature, I need to inform you that I didn't sleep at all last night. I was up forever and I'm tired so if you want to exact some sort of sexy punishment on me can it wait until I don't want to roll over and die?"

Stopping in his motion Marco sighed "I know ya didn't sleep. I woke up when ya left 'round midnight. Where'd ya go?"

Jean cringed, he'd hoped Marco hadn't known "I went back to my apartment for a bit to paint. It kinda soothes me."

"Ya got covered in paint, showered, and tried to play it off like ya got up early? Sounds like you. Next time ya need to leave just tell me, okay? I got up and I was worried 'bout ya. I gotta admit I didn't sleep much either but the moment I saw ya this mornin' I knew you hadn't gotten up early. Ya sleep like the damn dead." Marco pulled the key from his pocket and rose from Jean's lap.

"Thank you--"

"Shh. Didn't say I was takin' ya out of your cuffs just yet. I recall a bet I made with ya and I plan on deliverin'. You know the punishment is that this is gonna be jus' like a strip club Sweetheart," Marco interrupted him quickly leaning into his ear "see with your eyes, and 'member it baby, 'cause you ain't gonna be allowed to touch me." Jean's breath hitched in his throat. This was not what he expected nor what he wanted. Since Marco had agreed to a sexy strip tease he'd hoped it would lead to great sex after getting to touch him, to roam his fingers over every inch of his freckled skin, feeling the way is muscles moved beneath his skin as he stripped. Being unable to touch him was _torture_ and Marco _knew it._

He'd never been more thankful for thick walls and the lack of students when Marco placed his phone on his desk. The music streaming from it was more than a bit cliche as it was also the ringtone Jean had for him previously. "Pony" began blaring through the speakers and Jean watched Marco as closely as possible. Rolling his hips to the beat, Marco began with the loosening of his tie just a foot in front of Jean. His mind raced as watched Marco work to unbutton his shirt with his body moving in perfect sync to the song.

Finding it a bit hard to breath, Jean swallowed and struggled against his cuffs. He wanted to touch him, every inch of his tanned, freckled skin he wanted to place his hands, his mouth, on. With his vest discarded to the couch and the undershirt ditched he found it a bit odd that Marco placed his uniform shirt back on. But he liked it. Viewing his stomach roll while being just out of reach was driving him insane. A smug smile donned Marco's lips watching Jean's brows knit as he lowered his shirt to his elbows to show off his back. Jean was biting his lip in frustration of more than _one_ type when Marco dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the legs of the chair dragging it across the floor.

By the time he'd began to grind in his lap, back to his chest, Jean was feeling the steel of the handcuffs cut into his wrists. Marco's arm hooked behind Jean's neck as he rotated his hips with a light chuckle from his lips. Turning around he straddled him still moving rhythmically to the song his hands sliding down Jean's chest. Leaning forward he let his lips come within an fraction of a centimeter, brushing them softly before moving to place a kiss on his neck.

Whispering huskily against his ear he sang the lyrics _"--the things I would do to you. You and your body, every single portion,_ " he grinned against his skin before biting at his throat. " _Send chills up and down your spine,"_ leaning back he rubbed his hands down the inseams of his pants before moving back to pause at his groin _"juices flowing down your thighs."_

Jean's breath left his lungs in a sharp exhale "Marco!" There was a laugh from Marco before he gave a hard squeeze and released, moving away from his lap. He got a rather interesting view as Marco slid down his pants leaving him in only his clingy, silken white boxers. Once again his body moved to the beat of the song dipping, rocking, and rolling his body in perfect sync. Jean swore the moment he was back into his lap as the song ended he could feel the blood vacate his brain and migrate south.

Marco nuzzled into the crook of his neck while slipping his arms around his waist "You _excited_ , baby?"

"Incredibly," Jean whined as he moved away _"pleeaassee_ uncuff my hands."

"Why should I, huh? You think that your apology is worth it? How're you gonna to make it up to me?" Marco's words against his skin as he mouthed at his throat began knotting his stomach.

Jean squirmed in his seat trying to garner friction between them "Marco please! I don't care! Just do something please! I'll do whatever you want, just get me out of these things!"

At his whining Marco ground his hips and climbed off the chair moving to uncuff his hands "There. Now be careful, ya done struggled too hard in these damn things and tore your wrists all to hell."

The moment he could feel the metal released from his wrists he pulled them to his lap "Ouch......it's your fault teasing me like this."

Marco reclaimed his position in his lap retrieving his wrists to see them before placing them on his stomach "Well ya earned it but your wrists are gonna be sore darlin' and that ain't my fault, that one's on you.

Fingers rubbing greedily over his skin Jean sighed "I'll be okay but **god** you're beautiful Marco. Every fucking part of you."

"I'm glad ya liked it...well, _more_ than liked it, but I freed your hands so you can take care o' your little problem by yourself," Marco's devious grin split his lips and Jean stared wide eyed.

"M-Marco! I-I can't....not now!" Jean's appalled tone struck Marco's ears only serving to widen his smile.

"You can, and ya will, if you want anythin' done 'bout it and when ya got this," he wiggled his hips and rolled his stomach with a laugh "it makes it all the harder to resist. Either I'll move and you can take care o' it right here 'n now or ya can waistband it and try not to piss up your shirt later. Up to you really." Jean groaned knowing fully well that trying to suffer through teaching without proper blood flow would be horrendous but there was enough time to wait for his mind to settle. Within a time span of a couple minutes and thinking about anything other than Marco's abs, and ass, Jean had solved his hard problem and Marco was pulling on his clothing.  
  
When Jean stood, his knees shaking a little, he ran his hands over Marco's skin. All of him was his and he could finally touch him. Though he knew he wanted to do more with him later, the energy would be unable to be summoned. For now he settled with getting to see him dressed in the uniform and able to touch him while doing so. There was more than a good bit of time left to allow him to wash up and go get lunch. Marco decided to actually drag him from the school and head to a fast food place for something quick and easy. He had made a joke about Jean in that instance to which he rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully.

After lunch they walked back into the classroom as the bell rang. Marco gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room and returning to his office. During the last of his class he spent the remainder typing in grades only to discover his wrists were _insanely_ sore. Marco had been right. He shouldn't have struggled so hard in the cuffs since they were, in fact, metal. Jean continued trying to pull down on his sleeves so no one would see the fresh welts around them and discover what he'd been up to during the break.

Being the gentleman he was, when they left for the evening and arrived at the apartments, Marco offered to treat the wounds on his wrists. It hadn't been so bad but Marco offered to try to help soothe them so Jean allowed it. To make him feel a little better he'd even offered to spend the remainder of the week with Jean at his apartment. A bit off put by the idea of Marco discovering anything in his apartment he opted to counter propose that they just spend that night there and return to Marco's the next day. With a nod, Marco agreed and cooked them dinner before they headed off to bed for the evening.

Jean, thankfully, crashed rather early into the night since he'd not slept. All throughout the night he could feel the warmth and serenity of Marco's arms around him. He'd woken up a couple times in the night, each time to see Marco snuggled so closely to him, wrapped around him like a giant, overbearing, freckled spider monkey. It was absolutely _adorable._ He knew he'd woken up when he pushed up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek, as he readjusted his position, but he wormed his way closer and laid his head against Marco's chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, hearing the beat of his heart, helped lure him back to a deeper sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Throughout the week Jean repeated the cycle: stay up all day one day, go to bed early the next. Marco was caring enough to not call him out on his odd behavior but he could see the itch to ask burning in his eyes. Beyond thankful for the fact Marco gave him his space, Jean was able to breath and in that time he had finished his gift for him so soon it would be okay. His mind was working on overtime trying to ignore all the signs Ryan was giving him when Marco's attention was turned elsewhere. It was a daily reminder of just how **shitty** a person he was for this....for doing this to him.

Marco had never been more excited when they awoke on Friday morning. It was so sweet to see him like a kid on Christmas morning but it hurt; it hurt more than _anything_ else. Jean was informed they were spending the weekend somewhere and to pack accordingly as they were leaving at lunch. Barons had agreed to take over for the end of the day and it was apparently good for him while the teacher next door had agreed to check in on his class periodically for him. Things like this just proved to him how amazing Marco Bodt was and how incredibly thoughtful. Sometimes it seemed like Marco thought of everything.

He did as he was told and packed for a relaxing weekend even though it was a bit hard to do so since Marco had refused to tell him where they were going. The only thing he'd gotten was 'It's probably gonna be a bit chilly with the air and all.' Ensuring to include his gift when Marco wasn't looking, Jean packed everything he though he'd need, especially his art supplies. After getting their bags packed they headed downstairs to head to work, tossing their bags into Marco's trunk. Once they arrived to school it seemed that classes had passed far more quickly than they ever had. Luckily he had until lunch which was only a time of 3 hours.

Unfortunately just before lunch he'd had a guest stop by his classroom. Ryan swung open the door much to everyone in the room's distaste. He gestured towards Jean's office not wishing to speak until he agreed. Telling the class to continue their work, Jean walked towards the back of the room and into the office where he could have _sworn_ there was a draft. A chill ran over his skin the moment the door was shut, awaiting just what would be out of his mouth, what kind of threat he was going to issue today.

"So," he began as he imitated Marco, sitting atop his desk "you're going on a cute little getaway with your backwoods boyfriend in a bit. How fucking quaint. You don't have much longer to decide what to do Jean. I talked to Uncle. He's far from pleased with you and in fact I've been instructed to inform you that if you aren't on a plane home by Monday that your life will be in my hands to do as I _please."_

His eyes widened as he felt his heart stop "What..." was all he could manage before he harshly whispered "I was supposed to have another **week!** What the fuck! I can't just pack up and leave and not say anything!"

"You can and, if you want your friends safe, _you will._ I'm not playing around with you Jeany. **It's over.** You better hope I get a call Monday or else it's all gonna start with one Amanda Marie Bodt, 14, Bayview Highschool. What a cute girl....she could grow up so well.....it'd be a shame if something were to happen to that pretty little face, hmm?" Ryan's voice dropped to an icy, bone rattling tone as he grinned before jumping down from his desk to run a finger along his jaw.

Jean straightened his spine trying to fight the urge to retch as he was touched **"Get out."**

It was all he could muster without his voice breaking but Ryan chuckled "Haha, alright, darlin'. Enjoy your weekend." He gave a wink of his emerald eyes and strolled casually out of his office leaving Jean to collapse to the floor. His heart was beating too fast, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. How in the world could he do this?! What was he supposed to do?! His future was staring at him and here he was having to wave it goodbye thinking _"there went my life."_ It was all crumbling down in front of him so fast. He'd expected to have more time but now.....now he was so lost.

The darkness surrounding his mind was suffocating. He didn't even know how he was supposed to go back out there and sit at his desk like everything was okay. How was he supposed to endure a however long car ride with Marco? That laughable imitation of Marco's pet name he reveled in made him _sick_. All the things he feared suddenly came to a head and he rushed over to his desk. Pilfering through his drawers he finally came across the lock box inside. Removing it he unlocked it and located his spare stash of Ativan. After taking 2 of the tiny white pills he sat back and tried to take deep breaths.

Once his mind began to stabilize, pushing away the thoughts swarming him, he exited his office and sat back at his desk. Ignoring the obvious wonder on his student's faces he simply tried to occupy himself with busy work. There were only 20 minutes left before he could try to forget about everything, 20 minutes left of his life as he knew it. Giving this up? How cruel was fate. Looking out at his students he couldn't help but think.....no, he couldn't think like this. He'd figure it out. He **had** to. There was no way this was going to happen to him again.....but it had to didn't it? The conflicting thoughts in his head and heart waged war on another. Continuing his busy work he allowed himself to sink away.

Marco surprised him as he walked in 10 minutes early with a milkshake in his hand "Here. I got a message from someone while I was out. Someone said ya looked down. Also been told Barons came up."

Jean's smile couldn't have looked as dull as it felt when he gazed up to him "Thank you...yeah, he stopped by to ask me if I wanted him to keep an eye on the class while we were gone. I told him it'd be fine with Mrs. Isenhouer looking over them."

"Gotcha, well I brought you a chocolate strawberry milkshake 'cause I know you're disgustin' and you like that swill. Plus you might enjoy it since we got about a 6 hour drive ahead of us," Marco grinned and removed the cherry from the top of his milkshake.

Rolling his eyes as Marco stuck out the double knotted stem, Jean groaned "What? _6 hours?!_ Jesus Marco where are you taking me?"

"Jus' wait 'n see, I promise it'll be a nice escape. Take your mind offa whatever is makin' run ya yourself ragged and ya can't tell me it's nothin' 'cause I friggin' know better and I bet every student in here does too," Marco responded with a sly side smirk.

As he resigned himself to the idea of being in a car with Marco for 6 hours he reciprocated a soft smile "Well okay but I get to sleep and you can't say a single word about me snoring or anything."

"Fine by me, c'mon. The bell's about to ring start gettin' your crap together," he replied with a soft smile and gesture over his shoulder. Marco hopped down from the desk and went around helping clean up the room as Jean began preparing to lock up his desk and his office. There was so much to do and he wanted to enjoy his time in the class even if it was stuffy at times. Pulling his tie loose he shut his office just as the bell rang. He said goodbye to his kids allowing them to go once he'd finished speaking. They were all smiles and more than ready to leave the class as he finished cleaning up. On the way out he pulled the door shut and locked it.

Knowing that the teacher next door could open it if need be, he and Marco made their escape. Part of him was excited to see what Marco had planned for them, or more than likely just him, since he was such a thoughtful, caring man. In the beginning he would have never assumed Marco was like this, hell in the beginning he wouldn't have thought he would have fallen so hard for a pair of doe eyes and some freckles. Marco was so mulit-faceted he was like a puzzle box: once you figure out how to operate it you get the treat inside it. He would have never suspected that cheesy, mushy inner personality to Marco, nor the part of him that hated the attention, came with his position.

Just further speaking measures to the nature of Marco he reached over and kept his hand twined with Jean's as he drove. He kept the radio on their classic rock station just soft enough to be heard yet not enough to wake him when he finally fell asleep as he did each time. Often Marco would look over to check on him, noticing the furrow in his brows now that he was able to rest. It was hard to tell Jean just how worried he really was without it being overwhelming so hopefully the weekend would help take his mind off whatever he figured was weighing him down so heavily. All he wanted was an easy weekend. For Jean to be able to relax and take a load off his shoulders....that was all.

When Jean finally awoke he was looking at a sign that said _"Welcome to South Carolina"_ before it quickly vanished. Peeking at Marco's spedometer he was going about 80 down the interstate which he didn't find abnormal in the slightest. After all, the speed limit was 75, he could get away with it. Leaning against the center console he yawned and reached over it placing his hand on Marco's thigh. Marco turned to him for a moment with a smile before returning his attention to the slight congestion of traffic appearing in front of him.

"Are-- We're in South Carolina?" Jean asked blearily as he tried to focus.

Marco hummed "Mhhmm."

"Gee thanks for explaining why," Jean rolled his eyes as he sat up examining the road ahead of them. As far as he looked it was all interstate and **a lot** of billboards about rugs. What the fuck was up with South Carolina and their fucking fascination with rugs? He didn't know nor did he care to find out. Withdrawing his cigarettes from his inner lapel pocket he began thumping the bottom of the package on the arm of the seat. Quickly lighting one up afterwards he allowed the calming affect of the nicotine to take hold of him as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"We're goin' to Myrtle Beach so enjoy yourself 'cause we gotta 'nother few hours ahead of us," Marco turned towards him with a grin.

Jean almost choked on the smoke "--Ugh, what? Why are we going to the beach in _November?"_

"Relax we ain't goin' to swim though if you wanna the hotel we'll be stayin' at has 'round 15 pools. Lazy rivers, hot tubs, indoor pools, a bar on a pool, lots of fun really. Even has an arcade and a bowlin' alley but hell naw, you keep me the fuck outta there," Marco's lips broke into a devious smirk as he elaborated.

Blinking rather owlishly Jean just ashed his cigarette before finding words "I-I, uh, Marco what in the hell? I'm sure if you wanted to find such a grand hotel for a weekend away it didn't have to be 6 hours from us."

"It didn't but the boardwalk _did._ Trust me I think you'll like it. That and fishin' off the pier at night is pretty relaxin' too. We got a whole lot to do and when, and if, we do it is all up to you. Don't get me wrong I need a vacation like everyone else but I think you needed one too, Sugar."

"Marco, I know you're worried. I can feel it, I can see it, I know it's there, okay? I promise I do but you did not have to go this far--"

"Shut up, Jean," his words were flat, his tone was strong but caring. "Accept that I done did it and there ain't nothin' you can do no more. Just enjoy it, okay? I been plannin' this for a couple weeks now so it ain't nothin' to complain 'bout and it ain't jus' for you. It's for both of us, _together_ , to enjoy time away from family, responsibility, jobs, and anythin' else that might be weighin' us down. So, go back to sleep since I know ya didn't sleep near a lick last night and I'll wake ya when we get there in another few hours." He had absolutely no words in his mouth to retort with. Marco was such a good man inside and out and he didn't deserve him. Not after all this. How could someone be so sweet and so perfect yet also manage to piss him off and a be a gigantic dork at the same time? He didn't know but that was Marco. 

As he slept his way through most of the trip his mind was finally blank. There were no haunting dreams, no chilling voices, no thinly veiled treats or promises of harm. It was just all blank, all black, no thoughts of any kind and he'd never felt happier for that. Marco jostled him awake after they'd arrived and he checked them in. Jean was a bit surprised he didn't hear the car door slam but maybe that was thanks to his ability to block everything out. They unloaded their luggage from the car, placed it on the dolly, and headed up to their room on the 19th floor. Once room 1919 came into view they stopped and Marco slid in the key opening the room yet making Jean enter first.

Jean eyed him suspiciously before heading into the room where he almost immediately had to turn around. Running face first into Marco as he tried to flee proved to foil his attempt. Deciding he couldn't get away he wrapped his arms around Marco's chest and buried his face. He was trying to keep himself from crying or laughing, but probably both, as he'd walked in to be met with a two room hotel room with rose petals leading to a small dining table where dinner, wine, and a singular rose awaited. It was _so_ cheesy and so sweet.

No one had ever done anything remotely similar for him before. He was unsure of how to respond. Words failed him. His thoughts faltered. What the fuck was Marco Bodt? Surely he wasn't human, because no human on earth was **this** perfect. Dropping his bag at his side Marco wrapped his arms around Jean and hummed contentedly. He loved that sound. That happy little hum that Marco made in the back of his throat when he was happy, it was like a cat's purr almost. It had the same effect. He was a bit too scared to lift his head to look at Marco so, as always, Marco did it for him.

Moving a hand to lift his chin Marco whispered "Jean, look at me."

God he didn't want to, he could already feel tears in his eyes but he allowed his touch and lifted his chin "Y-You're an _asshole,_ M-Marco haha."

At Jean's laugh and slight shove he grinned and kissed him "Some days, yeah, some days I am. Why don't we go eat? We can unpack later."

Marco's hands wiped at the tears streaming down his face thankfully not mentioning them "Okay..." It was all he could mumble as Marco brought the dolly into the room, placed their bags by the closet, and left it in the hall as asked. Marco slipped his hand in Jean's and tugged him over to the table. It felt like the world had slowed to an almost stop. Suddenly he was whisked to another place where he could enjoy dinner and wine with his overly cliché boyfriend who just wanted to make sure he was okay. Why did this have to end? Why did it have to stop? Why couldn't he just have this for the rest of his life? What would be so wrong with that?

For the rest of his life....those words were far too powerful to think. Why that had come to his mind he was unsure, but surely, that wasn't such a _bad_ thing. Spending the rest of his life with Marco.....did that thought just cross his mind _again?_ He couldn't let that kind of thought in now. Now he just needed to eat and try to focus on the fact he'd cried like an idiot just because Marco did this for him. As they sat down Marco popped the cork on wine, to allow it to breathe, and removed the steel coverings from their dinner. It felt a bit off, however, as Jean noticed thar Marco kept staring at him.

Growing a bit unnerved Jean dropped his silverware to the plate, feeling his cheeks flush, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" He replied with a grin.

Jean felt the heat in his face only flare as he averted his gaze "Like...ugh, I don't know! Just stop, please?"

Marco titled his head "I ain't doin' nothin'. Are ya nervous?"

"No, I am not nervous I'm--- nevermind. Just eat," Jean felt Marco's hand slip under his own from across the table.

Looking up to meet his gaze Marco just spoke softly, all traces of teasing gone "Is this embarrasin' for ya? I'm sorry. I thought ya might like it and I don't want ya to be embarrassed, baby. There ain't a need to be. Want me to pour ya a glass o' wine?"

He nodded in return and took a large sip before setting it down "Ha...I can't **not** be embarrassed Marco. No one in my life has ever done anything like this for me. It feels a bit strange, I don't know what to do or how to act but...but I do like it. It's just so.... intimate."

"That's kinda the idea. Now, it ain't as good as my cookin' but it's still pretty damn good. If no one has done it before just proves that no one _deserved_ ya before. Just because you're datin' someone doesn't mean you gotta stop tryin' to win their heart. Momma always told me the key to any good relationship is to treat 'em like ya never won 'em over. No matter what always tell 'em how much they mean to ya, treat each kiss like it's your first, love 'em more than life itself, don't let 'em go to bed mad, and never stop tryin'." Marco smiled and sipped his wine, placing the glass down gently while taking in the completely red, flabbergasted expression on Jean's face.

"I-I..." he was gaping as he tried to find words only to realize there were none aside from "thank you...Marco. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Now finish eatin' so we can unpack and get to relaxin'," Marco just replied as casually as normal as if he hadn't just said he loved him. That's what that was right? That was a subtle hint? Or maybe he just thought that because he was finally coming to terms with his own realization. Did _he_ love Marco? Jean tried to bat the thought away as he finished eating. It took a lot more wine than he'd had liked to feel comfortable in the environment but by then he was still rather sober thankfully. After eating they did as instructed and sat the trays outside the room and then began to unpack.

They hung up their clothing in the closet and Jean began slipping out of his suit. He was in his boxers in the bedroom hanging up the rest of his clothing when Marco sauntered back in. Marco too began to climb out of his uniform thankful for the relief of no longer having to wear it. While he was undressing, Jean did not want to be caught staring and get called out again so he began to warm the temperature of the room. It was a bit too cold sitting on 68 degrees in the winter even if it was the south. Looking over at him rubbing his arms Marco approached him from behind and slung his arms around his shoulders.

"If you're cold we can snuggle up and go to bed. It's a pretty decent time now and it might help get your fucked up schedule in line with mine now. How 'bout it?" Marco swayed gently as Jean turned around in his arms. Marco's skin was so warm, so inviting, and no one could make him leave the comfort of his arms unless they had a crowbar to pry him off. Jean just nodded his head and Marco switched off the light before climbing into bed with Jean. He'd wished the blankets hadn't been so frigid but with Marco against him he easily drifted off much sooner than they had _both_ hoped.

He soon awoke in the dead of the night. Marco's heft was still keeping him securely held in his arms and he was certainly asleep as he heard the slightest of snores. Nuzzling his face into his chest Jean just laid there hoping to fall asleep again. Something was on his mind preventing him from doing that however. As he took a deep breath and slowed his breathing trying to lure himself to sleep he could only hear the sound of Marco's heart beating, the sound of him breathing, and the sound of his voice as the words _"always tell 'em how much they mean to ya, treat each kiss like it's your first, love 'em more than life itself, and never stop tryin',"_ from dinner echoed in his head.

Margret did seem as though she'd say something like that. For Marco to take that advice and try to love Jean more than life itself.... He didn't think that was possible yet here Jean was ready to drop everything as long as it meant getting to be with Marco. He'd wanted **nothing** else in the world more than he wanted to believe the place he was meant to be was where he already was: entangled in bed with Marco. Romantic gestures and overly cheesy things came so easily to Marco and Jean was there, trying to decide what his mind was making out of something like dinner in their hotel room.

It was easy for others to see just not himself. He didn't know how long others had been seeing it but the more he thought about life without Marco the more he thought it wasn't worth being called life. Marco was so much more to him than anyone had ever been in his life. He felt loved. He felt accepted for everything wrong with him, Marco accepted it all readily with open arms, and so did Marco's family. It was the first time he'd ever felt like he _belonged_ somewhere. Margret and Mandy took him as a part of their family so graciously and he'd even found bonds of friendship thanks to life with Marco. What would he do without him?

Without Marco Jean would be nowhere, nothing, and not worth the air he breathe: At least that's what _they'd_ have him believe. It was true without Marco he'd feel alone, incomplete, and angry but thanks to Marco he knew his own worth. Marco made him better and they **hated** that, that's why they wanted him home, where they could control him. Marco was teaching him to stand on his own two feet and to walk away from their tyranny. His ability to ensure Jean's mindset, showing him what he was really worth, showing him that he could escape them was why they wanted him dead: that and because he **loved** him.

That sounded right in his head so he whispered inaudibly against Marco's chest _"I love you."_ As the words left his tongue he knew that was right. Yes. Yes, he loved Marco Darien Bodt the good ole boy from Wrightvale with a shiny Sergeant's badge, a fast horse, a smile that'd never quit, and a face full of freckles. Never in a million years did he picture that would be a description for the man he loved but he'd have it no other way. Because he loved him......he vowed to himself in that moment that he'd do **_whatever_** it took to protect him, to protect their family, and their friends. With the dilemma in his head finally solved once and for all, he pulled himself as close to Marco as physically possible and fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd I'm back for more!! Enjoy this update, and I have to say that I've personally been to the Marsh Walk a couple times.....but as I was writing this part of the story a hurricane came through and destroyed it. It was a sad thing, as I had just written about it, but you can enjoy it for yourself through this. It really was a beautiful place.
> 
> On a side note, I hate Myrtle Beach and the boardwalk doesn't actually exist anymore either. It hasn't for a long while.....why? You guessed it. Weather. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The sunlight streaming in from the blinds normally would have woken him but not this morning. It was Marco who woke him. Gently he swooped the hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss to his skin. Jean opened his eyes and looked up to see Marco's ridiculous bedhead and stellar, still drowsy, smile beaming back at him. Leaning up he pressed a kiss to his lips before returning to nestle against his chest. A silent plea to not make him get him up yet. He just wanted to lay there and enjoy the moment with Marco wrapped up around him.

Deciding to allow it Marco just rolled over to his back and tugged Jean with him. Complying, Jean climbed in his lap and laid his head against his shoulder sinking, melting, into him. Marco's arm wrapped it's way around his lower back and a hand was placed at the back of his neck holding him closely against his skin. Jean moved a bit to get comfortable before he heard a slight groan from Marco's lips. Lifting his head he looked over to him momentarily. His eyes were closed and his breathing was a bit heavy which he figured was because of him laying on him but he discovered it was _something_ else.

Sliding a hand down his side he whispered into his ear "Mmm, Marco, how about we go take a shower?"

Marco cracked open an eye and quirked a brow "Oh? Why?"

"Am I not allowed to want to shower with you like we have been all week? Not to mention I think I can," he wiggled his hips as he panted against his ear _"help."_

Swallowing hard Marco had to a take a moment to ensure he wasn't hallucinating "Im sorry...you sayin' you intend to help me with this mornin' wood?"

"Yep. I could always suck you off in the shower. Come on Marco...don't you want me on my _knees_ in front of you... _naked and wet?"_ As he climbed off the bed, shaking his hips alluringly, Marco quickly followed after him. During the course of their shower Jean had made good on his offer to get on his knees and Marco simply chalked it up as payback from the strip tease the day before. Honestly, he just felt after last night's dinner, falling asleep so quickly, and as retribution from the video he should give Marco a rather _happy_ start to the morning. What could he say? He was just in a generous mood. In return, however, Jean had to be promised that he was able to have the hot water first because he didn't want to stand in the cold.

Marco had rolled his eyes but obviously agreed after the gift he'd received. Since Jean was the first to finish showering he jumped out and decided to begin brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. Though the sun was bright and warm, due to the wind coming off the ocean, it was rather cold out. Jean was thankful Marco had said it was at least going to be a bit nippy so he could pack accordingly. Stepping out of the shower as Jean spit his mouthwash into the sink, Marco pushed his back against the vanity and stole a rather deep kiss before allowing him to leave. Unable to do anything other than accept the action and smile, Jean left the bathroom at his disposal and began getting dressed.

Piercings in, glasses on, cardigan and scarf on with a pair of boots and jeans he was more than ready to be walking around outside. Marco walked out in nothing but his towel as he perused the closet for what he wanted to wear causing Jean to avoid direct eye contact. Opting for a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red flannel long sleeved shirt open over it, and his sneakers Jean knew the two of them were going to look incredibly _odd_ paired together. Jean decided to ask Marco for details concerning their day and what he had planned but apparently their daily itinerary was a secret. With that Jean rolled his eyes and the two headed downstairs for breakfast.

After they had a little bite to eat in the lobby Marco began the drive to only he, and a higher power, knew where. By this point Jean was along for the ride but trusted that Marco wouldn't make him do something _completely_ ridiculous. In the end he would not take him some place completely ridiculous more so as Jean's lack of experience with any place similar made it completely ridiculous. As they pulled into the aquarium Marco turned to see the expression on Jean's face. When Jean turned to him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity Marco only chuckled and exited the car beckoning him along.

Jean allowed Marco to drag him close and was more than a little annoyed to discover that he'd already reserved, and paid for, their tickets online. It was beyond clear that Marco was once again going to fight him on paying for _anything._ Later he reminded himself to mention that to him. Upon walking into the aquarium Marco picked up a map and handed it towards Jean.

"You choose, darlin'," he slipped his hand into Jean's as he examined the map.

"Holy shit," Jean's eyes went wide and looked eagerly towards Marco "they've got motherfucking _sharks."_ Marco tried to hide his snicker at Jean's childlike amusement but Jean was still very much aware he'd made the short chortle. Jean rolled his eyes and tugged him along aiming for the hallway of the sharks. As they walked on passing several basic tanks with tropical reef fish Jean took several photos with his phone. He'd never been to an aquarium before he couldn't help that he wanted pictures. It was all so fascinating and the fish were stunning with their vibrant colors and interesting patterns. Maybe some day he'd draw them.

Moving through the various exhibits and tanks they finally came upon the shark exhibits. Walking beneath tunnels of glass with sharks swimming above them and all around them made Jean stop in his tracks. His eyes darted back and forth excitedly as he tried to get a look at just what kind of sharks were in the tanks. In complete awe, he began snapping photos leaving Marco to marvel behind him. Jean might not have suspected it, due to being absolutely _mesmerized_ by the easiest of things, but Marco was enjoying Jean enjoying the aquarium more so than he was anything else. Seeing him be so thrilled was worth **way** more than $20 ticket price.

Knowing that Jean might want to do something else Marco slipped his arm around his waist. Jean was promising a couple more photos then Marco could drag him off to depths unknown. He'd went along with Marco who seemed to know where he was going without he use of the map. There were multiple turns and corridors to traverse before they came to an area where a small crowd of children were nestled around a glass tank. Jean was a bit puzzled until they made it up to the tank and he gave Marco a concerned look. Stingrays, horseshoe crabs, and starfish were all in a shallow pool made for what Jean assumed was touching them.

With a grin Marco nodded towards the tank as Jean eyed him warily. Approaching the tank he rolled up his cardigan's sleeve and placed his hand in the tank. The moment a stingray glided by and Jean's fingertips brushed it's silken, yet slightly slimy, textured skin he recoiled. The absolute, sheer enjoyment written on Jean's face gave Marco an ear to ear to grin.

Jean leaned into Marco's side with excitement "Look at it! It's like a little sea pancake!"

He was practically giddy and Marco couldn't help his laugh "Hahahahaha! Oh _man,_ Jean." Ignoring the laughter Jean stuck his hand back into the tank petting another of the stingrays. When his eyes lit up at the touch Marco couldn't help but keep smiling until his cheeks hurt. Secretly he'd snapped a few photos of the awe etched into Jean's face. Wanting to keep this moment... he secretly pulled his phone and snapped a few photos. He never wanted to forget how amazing it was to see the man he loved so enthralled with something so simple and childlike. A few photos was the least of things he wanted. Jean's expressions as his fingers touched a horseshoe crab swimming upside down on the surface of the water were more horror and fear than anything else before it twisted to interest after a moment of petting the starfish. Contorting back again to excitement after petting another stingray, Jean's expressions were a myriad of precious moments Marco never wanted to lose.

"Look at it flapping it's little... _fuck._. what would you call those? Wings? Fuck it, it's fucking awesome moving it's little flap flaps. It looks like it's flying through the water and it's kinda cute as hell," Jean rambled excitedly as he worked through his own thought process externally.

After withdrawing his arm from the tank and rubbing some hand sanitizer into his hands Marco pulled him close "Nah, **you're** cute as all damned hell though gettin' excited over the damn stingrays." With a devious, yet lighthearted smirk Marco chuckled "Ya know they killed Steve Irwin right?"

"Oh shut up, Marco!" Jean shoved him playfully before retorting "That traitorous bastard **cannot** be compared to the lovable nature of the other sea flap flaps. Also, if he were here he'd say it was his fault for invading it's privacy like the **amazing** man he was."

Marco laughed and tugged him into the gift shop just a few feet away "Alright, alright. I get it. C'mon. I know the perfect thing for ya to 'member this by." Within a few moments of perusing the shelving and multitudes of clothing Marco approached him with his hands behind his back. Jean had no idea what he could be hiding back there but the moment he removed a giant plush stingray Jean couldn't help but laugh. It was fucking _adorable_ and maybe he wasn't normally one for the cute shit but he did kind of, sorta _insanely_ , want it. In a way it would remind him of Marco and their time here at the beach. Looking at it would remind him of the joy he saw etched in Marco's sweet features....maybe it would keep him sane.

"Okay...I must admit it's cute," Jean took the plush from his hands and moved it's 'wings' around.

Watching him with it was adorable and Marco just chuckled "Then it's settled. Give it here."

Clutching it to his chest Jean shrugged "Fuck you. I can buy my own sea flap flap."

"Then I'll just buy you something different," Marco retorted snidely. Jean stuck up his nose and walked away to the other end of the gift shop looking for something to buy Marco, Margret, and Mandy. While looking around he found a necklace for Mandy knowing she liked dolphins, from her Facebook page, and bought his mother a pair of pajama pants since she enjoyed lounging around on her lazy days. Buying a gift for Marco was harder and figured he'd probably be better suited in doing that later, after all, he didn't really need to buy one since he'd brought his gift.

While Jean was busy Marco had snuck away to buy a little gift for Jean. Being only one cashier in the small shop, Jean moved to stand in line and get rung up before they made their exit. Marco refused to tell him what he bought which he rolled his eyes at but he had to admit so far Marco had taken his mind off everything. He felt rather elated being able to relax and have such a good time with Marco. Time flies when you're having fun but he hadn't believed they'd spent _3 hours_ in the aquarium. Because he'd liked that aquarium so much Marco promised to take him to the one in Atlanta with promises of penguins, a whale shark, and twice the space.

He agreed readily and prepared himself for whatever Marco had in store next. They were driving out to eat lunch at a small restaurant where Jean was thankful but a bit off put as Marco watched him take his medication. It was always a private matter. If he was being honest he felt more than just a _little_ off put by it. Marco grabbed his hand across the table, however, and gave him a warm smile telling him he was just glad he was taking it. Jean managed a small smile, giving him a small inclination of his head as he asked about the next part of their trip. Marco was pretty much the same with him remaining ever secretive about the next place.

An inlet fishing town wasn't the place he expected to be brought but nonetheless it was gorgeous. Jean took several photos on the drive out. It was so serene in the marsh watching the wildlife as they drove farther out. Herons snatching fish from the water as easily as Jean snapped the photo, fish rising to the water's surface causing small ripples, hearing the sounds of marsh insects chirping, and birds calling: absolutely magnificent. Reaching over Jean placed a hand on Marco's thigh tapping him lightly in a gesture to ask for his hand. When they were in the car it felt odd for him to _not_ have a hold on Marco's hand. Obliging, Marco dropped his hand and returned his gaze from Jean to the road.

"This place is called Murrells Inlet. My dad was born here," Marco smiled bitterly as he spoke.

Jean squeezed his hand "So he wasn't from Georgia?"

"Nah, momma's from Wrightvale. My dad was from here and they actually met at Myrtle Beach. I came here a lot as a kid. It's gone downhill a lot since then, hurricanes and what not, but it's my kinda like.... well it's like my relaxin' place."

"So that's how you knew your way around the aquarium and didn't need GPS to get here."

"Yeah, pretty much. I got us late dinner reservations at my favorite place down here, then we'll head out to the marsh walk, and back to Myrtle for some time on the boardwalk. If you're up for it later we'll sneak off to the pier and we can do some fishin'. Sound good?"

"Absolutely. As long as I'm with you," Jean gave another squeeze as he thought of the importance of Marco bringing him here. Sentimental and important to Marco, he was sharing a space with so much meaning to him that he couldn't believe he got to share with him. He appreciated everything Marco was doing for him this weekend and so he reciprocated with a bit of his own cheesiness that he knew Marco enjoyed. It wasn't often he did it but Marco deserved a little bit. The drive out was taking a little longer than he expected but overall he enjoyed it.

A change in scenery was always nice though he immediately thought anything scaled with the ability to eat him was _highly_ unwelcome. Once they got out of the car in the small town Marco led him around. They casually strolled about visiting different shops and taking in the sights. Marco spent the time recounting old stories of his mother taking him about the town when he was little. At first he'd found it odd how Mandy had never been involved in the stories but then again he had to think back to the fact Marco was only 6 years old when his father died. If he did his math correctly Marco was almost 14 years older than Mandy. They were only half siblings. In hindsight it certainly explained some differences in her appearance and why she'd never gone.

Marco informed him the man Margret had gotten with after his father was Mandy's father. He'd never really cared to bring it up with her and so they hadn't ever really discussed it much. Jean found it kind of sweet that Marco didn't care if they didn't share both parents, that he'd just accepted her as his sister no matter what. He had taken up the role of her protector and his mother's when the man apparently turned violent and placed a malicious hand on his mother. The more he continued to speak of his childhood the more he got glimpses into Marco he didn't know. He was spiteful, vengeful, but he'd had every right to be. The moment the cards were down and someone hurt the people he cared about Marco dropped everything, including his own safety, just to ensure theirs.

This trip had _definitely_ been worth it.

During dinner on the marsh he'd prodded Marco a little more about his childhood. Ultimately it was nice to hear about how much Margret had done for him and Mandy. His own childhood was bleak and abusive, and the last thing he wanted to do was drag down the mood with his own recollections of youth, so he wanted to listen to Marco's. Marco told him of his first horse riding experience with his father who was part of the mounted police unit during his career. He could definitely see how Marco's wish to be like him had shone through. Watching his face change as he spoke...it was easy to see just how much he'd loved his father even if he admitted he couldn't remember too much about him. He had a feeling that Marco had grown up to be a man that his father would have been more than proud of. It was an opinion he voiced to which Marco thanked him, kissing the back of his hand with a hard pressed kiss.

It gave Jean his own flashback then. Remembering the time they went riding together and got drenched in the rain after sharing personal information. Back then it seemed like torture, now it just seemed like a good day out with Marco, as much as he didn't want to admit to himself that he had been right about him liking it once it was over. Everything then he took for granted. How each smile and laugh, every sexually charged comment, or every moment where the facade dropped and they were just being themselves....it was all taken for granted. What he'd give to do it over again and just give in. 

After dinner, almost as if sensing his mood, Marco took him out on a walk through the marsh. Several bridges linked together wound their way through the area so while they walked hand in hand Jean looked around him taking in the sights. It was gorgeous as the sun began to set over the water. Oranges and reds began to streak the sky, as if an artist were dragging their brush languidly across a canvas, while the sun appeared to be sinking into the water. Jean tugged Marco down to sit at his side as they watched the sun set. Sitting in front of Marco he leaned back to lean his head on his chest. It was relaxing like that, laying on Marco, so he removed his phone to take a couple photos of the sunset. Instead Marco reached over his shoulder and switched his camera forward.

Jean looked up at him but smiled. Marco wanted to take pictures together and that was possibly the sweetest thing he could have done. As he moved to take the photo Marco draped his arms around his waist and leaned around to kiss his cheek. Jean wrinkled his nose as he laughed during the photo being sure to snap it then. While taking another Jean slid back, turned his head to the side, and kissed Marco while placing a hand on his neck. Being in his lap as they took dorky pictures on his phone, Marco kissing him, holding him tightly all the while whispering sweet nothings into his ears...he wished he could live in that moment forever. Overall they took a few more photos before it got too dark to remain out on the marsh. No one wanted any kind of surprise guests. His stomach was still flipping as he rose to his feet.... **Marco was perfect.** Every single fucking _piece_ of him.

Back in the car Marco chuckled and turned up the radio singing along with the music urging Jean to do the same. With a couple horridly off pitch songs sang Jean decided why the hell not and joined in. Letting loose was a fun but after a moment he was too busy laughing to continue. The drive back to Myrtle Beach wasn't very long but he was itching to get back out of the car and spend more time with Marco. Bright lights and sounds of arcade games and people's raucous laughter bled into the ambient night air. It seemed the Boardwalk truly came alive at night.

Marco escorted him around the area casually strolling round the shops with his arm looped around his hip. Arcades, food stalls, tiny surf shops, even carnival games and a couple fair rides littered the area. Walking around with Marco like that felt nice, it felt right to have him at his side. Deciding there was one thing Jean wanted more than anything else Marco could give him, Jean drug him into a surf shop. It was late but thankfully the shop was still open and the artist inside the shop was still working. Once he'd seen the designs on the walls he knew he _had_ to drag Marco in.

The artist was a frail young woman with pastel pink and dark violet hair with one side shaved. She was sitting at a desk arranging her materials carefully when her pale blue eyes met Jean's. To see someone else with the mass amount of piercings he had, she had probably known a kindred soul in Jean. Her smile was wide as Jean gave her a slight nod when they were approaching.

"Can I help you gentleman?" Her voice was soft, inviting, as she addressed them.

Jean grinned wildly as he turned to Marco "He wants some ink. Of course I wouldn't make him get anything real but he can't argue with something that'll come off in two weeks."

Marco's eyes widened drastically as he shook his head "Hell naw, Jean, **hellllll no**. I ain't lettin' this go down. You know Captain Levi would _murder_ me if he saw I had somethin' he could see. My hair is already causin' him to spurn me."

Stepping forward the woman inclined her head "Dress code policy at work?"

"He's a police officer," Jean chimed in "and his Captain isn't a fan of breaking code so I was thinking of putting it on his chest."

Circling him the woman shrugged "Yeah, I can see that, or maybe a shoulder blade."

"Would y'all two stop actin' like I'm gonna **allow** this to happen?" Marco grumbled as he shot a glare to Jean.

Grinning Jean stepped forward, pushing up on his toes to kiss him before stepping back "Do you remember how _giving_ I am, Marco? Do this and I'll find it in me to pretend it's your _birthday,_ don't and I swear to god you won't see me out of _any_ of my clothing during the rest of the trip."

Unable to hide her laughter the artist snickered to Marco "I think he has you in a vice grip there. You _might_ wanna give in, man."

Jean crossed his arms "The woman knows when you've lost too, the only question is do _you?"_

"Baby, I-- Why-- Goddammit! Fuck. Fine. **You win.** I take it I don't get to even decide what's goin' on my own damn body?" Marco conceded.

"Alright well, my name is Jessie and I guess I'm gonna be your artist. I can freehand just about anything but if there's a design you want to pick out together I have a couple books full," she extended a hand to both Jean and Marco before returning to her desk to bring over her binders.

Jean shook her hand with a smile "Sounds good but I'll be getting one too. I have some spare space on my chest as well but if I pick his it's only fair he pick mine."

Marco arched a brow "Ya blackmailed me into this and then ya givin' me the ability to pick out somethin' for ya. Darlin' ya think that's _wise?"_

"I only blackmailed so you'd stay in the store. Either way I wanted one too. I know what I'm making you get for even _thinking_ the idea of giving me something stupid. Jessie?" He called as she prepared the henna.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever drawn a stingray?"

"Once or twice? Is that what he's getting?"

"You're damn right. Enjoy your sea flap flap, asshole," Jean sneered, pinning his tongue in his teeth as he stuck it out.

Marco shrugged "Fine. I'll take the goddamn stingray but that means.....hey, you said you can freehand somethin' right?"

Jessie nodded as she sat in front of him "I can. Something you had in mind."

Digging into his pants pocket he removed his wallet along with his badge "I want my badge on his chest."

"Are you trying to brand me?" Jean questioned as he pulled up his shirt.

"Naw, whole damn town knows you're mine I ain't gotta brand ya like cattle. I just obviously got something that reminds me o' you, it's only fair the sentiment be returned, right?"

"I guess so. How about you get the sea flap flap and I'll sign my name under it? I'll get your badge and you can sign your name under mine. Jessie is that okay?"

"Sure. It's pretty sweet of you guys to do this for each other. Most couples in here fight tooth and nail over giving each other ideas. You mind if I get a picture of the designs to put into my portfolio?"

A bit hesitant, Marco paused "Uh, well, I can't really have my badge showin' but so long as you blur out my department name and shit it should be fine." Jessie gave a nod and asked Marco to remove his shirt and point out wherever he wanted it and how big. Deciding on his left pec and about hand sized, Marco pulled off his undershirt then placed his flannel back on and allowed Jessie to begin. Jean watched her closely moving over Marco's freckled skin drawing the stingray and leaving a banner for Jean to sign his name in. He knew it wasn't really protocol but he was thankful for the opportunity to ink Marco's skin himself.

Marco was rather patient staying still as she continued her work before passing the small bottle over to Jean who carefully scribed his name at the bottom. Being given free will Jean began adding to the background of the tattoo until the stingray was placed in front of two large roses with the banner of his name beneath it. Jessie gave him a pat on the shoulder then, knowing she'd _definitely_ found a kindred artistic spirit with Jean. When it was his turn he held up his shirt placing it behind his head so he wouldn't have to completely take it off. Compared to Marco he was a scrawny ghost and did **not** feel like being gawked at for it.

Jessie held Marco's badge carefully in her right hand as her left inked a perfect copy to Jean's chest. She gave his background some flourish as well thanks to Marco's whisperings. He'd not been close enough to hear it but he could only hope it was good. It was only fair to add something since he'd added things to Marco's. The moment came for Marco to sign it so he very carefully signed his name, adding a bit too much ink on the 'M'. Jean didn't mind, however, as long as it was an almost permanent reminder of Marco. He knew it'd be painful to have, to keep, but ultimately he wanted to remember **everything** from their day together.

Finishing the tattoo, Jessie finally gave them both the opportunity to view their tattoos. Jean had to stop his fingers from trying to trace over the ink. A horseshoe and Marco's badge were angled cornered against each other with Marco's name scrawled horridly over his chest. His expectation when Marco saw his own was much different than the reaction he witnessed. Marco approached him carefully and kissed him softly.

"I love it," Marco grinned.

Jean pushed up on his toes to reciprocate "Thank you, I love mine too. It needs to dry but I don't really want to want outside like this." Marco wrapped his arm around his hip as Jessie moved to take photos of their chests. Once she finished Jean grabbed his wallet and placed $80 in Jessie's hand. She looked a mix of appalled and incredibly gracious. "Consider it a very nice tip for allowing us to do what we did and for not being grossed out by us."

"I--, I--, Thank you very much. I can't exactly get very grossed out," she removed her phone to show him a photo of a wedding "my sister and her beautiful wife. I as her maid of honor and my former girlfriend, now _boyfriend_ , beside me."

"Even better," Jean grinned as he noticed her boyfriend in a dress "we'll get outta your hair now. We _really_ appreciate it." She smiled widely and gave them a wave as they decided to brave the cold air and hope their tattoos dried soon. Marco pulled him along the boardwalk opting to go into an arcade to warm up and stay outta the cold for a bit. The moment he saw the arcade he began wondering if he was in for a hell of a night watching him murder more plastic moles. Instead, he and Marco spent almost an hour in the arcade playing skeeball and laughing at each other. Jean couldn't get a decent grip and ended up almost hurling one of the balls right off the boardwalk while Marco hit the cage and placed a small dent in the wiring.

Before anyone could discover their horrid mistakes they ditched the arcade and made for the pier.


	39. Chapter 39

Thankfully after a bit their tattoos had dried rather well so they could put their shirts down. Jean finally took solace in being able to huddle closer to Marco now that the wind off the water was getting stronger. Wanting to have their one last experience before heading back to the room, Marco ducked into the tiny store farther down the pier. He returned with fishing equipment that Jean could only stare at. Along with disgusting bowls filled with things he didn't want to venture a guess at, Marco carried the gear down near the end of the pier where they were alone.

Taking one of the poles Jean watched closely as Marco tied a hook to the string along with a triangular weight. He fixed Jean's for him explaining that tomorrow, provided he enjoyed it, he'd show him how to do it himself then. For now he just wanted to have fun and make it as easy on him as possible. Jean smiled and opted at least learn how to bait his own hook, after all he was pretty sure he could manage stabbing stuff. _Or he so thought_. The putrid, pungent odor wafting from the bowl of bait made his stomach the churn the same way he could have _sworn_ the bait was squirming.

Marco hadn't flinched at all as he dove his hand into the bowl and wrapped a piece of the meat around the hook before stabbing it through the center. Backing up he cast the rod and placed it in a holder along the side of the pier. Jean watched as Marco explained they were using squid as their bait, to wrap a tentacle bit around the hook and stab it through a couple of times. Fighting the urge to cringe Jean picked up a piece of the squirming bait and did as he was told. Rising to his feet Marco stood behind him instructing him on how to cast his line. With the motion of his hips Jean had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at the routine use of the word 'rod'.

Noticing the snicker Marco rolled his eyes and held Jean into his chest, offering to keep him warm while they sat and waited for a bite. Arms around his waist Jean buried his face into Marco's chest avoiding the breeze. Right as he got comfortable Marco flailed, spun away, and grabbed his wrist hauling him over to the fishing pole. It was bending into an arch, looking as though it would snap within seconds, so Marco grabbed it began hastily reeling in whatever was on the other end. He grinned and gestured for Jean to come and help him since it was Jean's pole anyway. Taking it from his hands Jean didn't expect the weight to be so heavy nor the pull to be so great as he tried to reel in their catch.

His topaz eyes widened as he looked over the railing. There was about 2 foot long lemon shark dangling from the line thrashing violently against the pier. As they reeled it up Marco huffed and went immediately to the tiny bait shop and had to have the man watch as they pulled it up. Marco took the Swiss army knife from his pocket and removed the hook from it's mouth letting it fall back to the water. Once it was released Marco showed the man his badge. The pudgy, balding man scribbled something on a pad, ripped it off, and handed it to Marco.

Jean turned to him "Dude! Did we just catch a fucking _shark!?"_

"Haha, yeah, it was a little lemon shark. More importantly my badge kept us from catchin' a fine. It's illegal to catch sharks off the pier so that's why I couldn't pull the thing all the way up. He'll be alright though. Time to get back to it. Bait the hook for me?" He grinned and shoved the paper in his pocket.

Grumbling, he agreed and began placing the squid bits onto the hook "So, if it wasn't a ticket what did you get?"

"Proof of release so if someone would have reported it, like I'm gonna do when we get back, I have proof it was released." Marco leaned back against the bench covering his mouth as he yawned. He'd never been happier for Marco covering his mouth. While baiting the hook with numb fingers he slipped and flung the bait across the pier landing right on the back of Marco's hand. Startled, Marco glanced over at him then looked in his lap to view the bait wiggling about on his thigh. Jean began trying to stammer out that he didn't do it on purpose, his finger slipped, but Marco **wasn't** having it.

Walking over to him Marco grabbed a piece of bait and reached for the hook only to instead hurl it at Jean. Disgusted at the squid on his shirt he grabbed another piece and chucked it towards Marco. Somehow their night of fishing turned into an all out squid war across the pier. The moment Marco ran after him as he rounded the end of the pier he felt his foot slide out from under him. Landing hard on his ass Jean landed with a loud, reverberating thump onto the wood. Marco was unrelenting hurling another bit of squid at Jean who groaned in protest.

"Dammit, Marco! You're gross!" He pouted before laughing as he tried to get up "Haha you're so fucking gross, stay away from me, you _reek!"_

Just for his comment Marco grabbed a handful of squid and ran towards him "Oh?! C'mere baby! Don't ya wanna hug?!"

His arms reached around Jean's hips as he tried to flee, struggling in his arms "Marco!! Seriously! You're awful! Ewww, ohmygod!"

"God haha ya bein' like this is just one more reason I love you." Immediately both of them stopped. Jean turned to Marco, eyes the size of dinner plates, while he just stared blankly up at him. Marco's hands faltered. He dropped the squid in his hands and cringed as the words left his lips. It was clear to Jean by the surprise on his own face that Marco hadn't expected to tell him. By the way he'd planned all this he probably meant to do it **far** more romantically than by throwing squid chunks at each other. The racing in his chest was taking his breath but he could only look at Marco with the same emotion he'd just spoken of.

Shoving him back Jean crossed his arms over his chest and responded with a smile "Marco Bodt you _cannot_ tell me you love me when you're throwing squid at me! You disgusting fuck!"

Marco grinned and sighed "Fine. I'll tell ya again later."

"Acceptable," Jean began with a smirk "we should probably wash our hands and head back to the room."

"Yeah. You're right." Marco pulled in the fishing poles and the capped the lid on the bait. Returning the poles to the store Marco and Jean moved to wash up in the bathroom before exiting and heading back out. On their way off the pier Marco saw a family fishing and gave them the left over bait they hadn't used. Jean shook his head at the act and reached down to take his hand. The two of them walked off the pier but Marco tugged him down the beach instead of heading towards the car. Looking up at the sky Jean focused on how clearly he could see the shine of the stars instead of focusing on Marco. Never had he ever seen a sky so clear or ever see stars twinkling quite as brightly as they were then.

When they made it a little ways down the beach Jean looked over at him "So, you want another chance at that?"

Stopping, Marco nodded and turned to Jean "I'm sorry... I kinda ruined our squid fight and I apologize whole heartedly."

"Oh shove off Marco," Jean joked pushing him back a bit "I'm not. I didn't think you meant to say what you did though."

Having been caught he rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't. I know it's only been a few months but I can't help it. We'll just pretend I didn't say it?"

"No, Marco, no. I don't want to pretend you didn't say it. I meant I just think you wanted to do it like you do everything: _profoundly cheesy._ You probably had some big spiel planned and wanted me to swoon so you could sweep me off my feet and take me to bed. Am I wrong?" Jean wrapped his arms over his neck and met his darkened gaze.

Marco shrugged "I was thinkin' of tellin' ya tomorrow. I had plans to go out onto a trip into the Intercostal Waterway in the morning among other things but I don't exactly hate the way it happened. I mean, sure, it wasn't what I had been hopin' but it don't change _nothin'._ I _do_ love ya, Jean. From the way when you're tired ya cling to me and mumble my name, to when you're angry at me and your brows knit but you're still smilin', even when ya call me on my shit, or ya drive me up the dang wall. Every single piece of ya is perfect even if you don't think so. I love your quirks and that secret deviant in ya. You're incredible and I love you with **everythin'** I got." Jean had to refrain from letting the knot in his stomach take control of his actions. Marco had just told him he loved him, wasn't he supposed to return the favor and tell him he loved him too? He was incredibly unfamiliar with the protocol involved in this kind of situation.

"I'm glad and I don't really care how you told me Marco. Everything you've done for me I wouldn't have ever imagined possible. When I first met you, sober, I knew that you were possibly one of the hottest men I've ever seen in my life. Partner that with the devious, cunning, sweet, doting sides of you and I knew I was done. I didn't want to give in at first and that was because after my last relationship I promised I'd try to work on myself. I wasn't good enough but I thought about it, thought about you, often. I'm a fucking mess Marco. I have a slew of issues that are mine to work out alone but--"

"Stop. You're **not** alone, Jean, and you ain't never gotta do **nothin'** alone. I'm here and anythin' you need you can ask for. Nothin' in this world has ever felt so real, never felt right, like you and I bein' together. Whatever battle, whatever issues, whatever you have goin' on you ain't **gotta** do by yourself, I will help you."

"You know there are _some_ things I have to do myself."

"I know that. I'm jus' sayin' ya don't _gotta_ do nothin' alone if ya don't wanna, baby."

Placing a kiss on his cheek Jean whispered "Thank you. I love you Marco. I really do." Marco pulled him flush against his chest smiling as he lifted him off his feet. Jean hated being picked up but every time Marco did it he found himself unable to berate him for it. He stole his lips as if he needed confirmation of Jean's feelings so Jean gave into the pull by giving everything he had. It was nice to enjoy but he knew they had to get up to the room. There was something Jean had to get done but he didn't want it to come so soon.

He was placed gently back on his feet as they sat to walking the beach in a comfortable silence. Jean leaned into his side feeling uneasy, and even a bit queasy, as they got closer to the pier. The very moment it came into view Jean tugged Marco's sleeve and ran back the way they'd come. He was laughing as he urged Marco to give chase. Unable to resist him Marco took off at a simple sprint as Jean waved him nearer. Running away proved to trudge up an emotion he'd wished hadn't reared it's ugly head. When Marco caught him, looping his arms around his hips as he lifted him off his feet, Jean failed and dragged him down to the sand.

Rolling in the sand Marco chuckled until he noticed tears on Jean's cheeks "Jean, baby, what's wrong?"

Jean choked back the sob he felt trying to free itself as he hid his face into Marco's chest "I love you, I love you so much, Marco."

"I love you too. What's wrong?" Marco pulled his chin up.

Refusing to meet his gaze he laughed bitterly "Haha, I just....I need you to know Marco. I need you to know and **never** forget it."

Marco was unsure of what was going on but he wiped the tears from his cheeks "I know. Jean, I'm ain't goin' nowhere and I _damn_ sure ain't gonna forget. C'mon, let's get up and go to the room. I wanna prove it to ya, whaddya say?" Jean silently nodded his head and got to his feet shaking off all the sand. He hadn't wanted it to be this way. It wasn't supposed to go like this but he'd delayed the inevitable just for a bit longer. Believing he should take what he'd been given he walked alongside Marco returning to the pier and dreading the moment the reached the car.

It felt awkward and uncomfortable, at least to him, after he'd had a fit. Marco placed his hand at his knee rubbing his thumb in circles. It brought a small smile to his face, recalling how it was Marco's go-to comfortable car gesture. The ride's duration wasn't very long just a span of around 10 minutes. Making it back up to the room felt just as awkward to Jean as the entire walk back to the car. After he stepped into the room he moved to his duffel bag quickly locating his ativan and downing two of the pills. When he turned around he noticed Marco leaning with his arms crossed over his chest watching him.

He opened his mouth to say something but Marco shook his head allowing his excuse to die in the back of his throat. Crossing the room Marco hugged him tightly without saying a word. After a moment he couldn't handle the intimacy and broke away with the excuse of going to take a shower due to feeling sand in his nether regions. His time in the shower was spent figuring out how he was going to make his way around all of this. Thankfully upon his exit Marco went to shower with the same reasoning so he snuck out to the veranda and made a couple phone calls while smoking a cigarette to calm himself. With his plan set in motion the only thing left was to get through the rest of the night with Marco.

Exiting the shower, Marco returned in nothing but his boxers, skin glistening in the dimly lit bedroom. Jean tried his damnedest to avert his eyes but seeing the tattoo peeled off, finally and set into his skin made him want to trace it. Stepping over to the bed Jean immediately crawled beneath the blankets to fight the urge. He could have sworn he heard Marco snicker through his teeth as he himself moved to turn off the lamp and crawl into bed. Feeling Marco's arm drape over his hip from behind he clenched his jaw and only hoped he wasn't going to make this any harder on him than it had to be.

Hot breath against his neck, Marco breathed _"Jeaann."_

Feeling explorative fingers teasing the elastic of his waistband Jean tried to ignore the frantic beating in his chest "Marco?"

"How're you feelin'?" He pressed a kiss into his neck awaiting his answer.

Jean unintentionally whined as he felt the kiss _"Ah._ I'm kinda tired. We did a lot of stuff today."

"Are you sure?" Marco nibbled at his throat before moving up to his ear "I got somethin' to prove to ya."

Turning in his arms to avoid the arousal shiver Jean smiled softly "You can prove you love me by not getting mad that I wanna cuddle and sleep right now."

Marco sighed and kissed his cheek "Of course. I'll try not to wear ya out so much tomorrow so I can wear ya out right here."

Clenching his jaw Jean smiled "Mmkay, sounds good to me. Goodnight babe, I love you."

"G'night Jean, I love you too, more than everythin', you know that, right?." His voice was kind and gentle against the crown of his head as he nodded but he knew then he had to turn around. Laying in the dark trying to not fall asleep was hard. He had to wait it out. This had to be done correctly since he'd decided to do it. Every bone in his body rebelled at the idea of having to be this person. Marco deserved **better** than him and he knew that. It was difficult now to think about it but he knew earlier he shouldn't have opened his big fat mouth. Having to lay and feel the breathing against his skin, the heat of his skin against his all while waiting several hours.....it was tortuous but it had to be done. This all **had** to be done. Protecting Marco was worth enduring hell. The man he loved was worth **anything.**

 

* * *

 

 

_"I love you more than anything in this world. Forgive me, Marco. Please, live a good life."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all. Some of you know my style though. Raise your hand if you saw it coming! xD
> 
> ~Forgive me,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello again! Just dropping in to say Tuesday will update with a wild chapter from Jean's POV. Do enjoy!!

Waking to the sound of his phone beeping Marco turned over, swatting blindly, and drug it off the bedside table once he connected to it. Cracking open an eye he examined the time: 8:41am. There was some reminder set for the Intercostal Waterway cruise. He'd already missed it but they could go in the afternoon depending on what Jean wanted. Rolling over he expected to be met with a face full of flaxen tufts only to eat pillow instead. Getting up, he figured Jean might've been in the shower or outside smoking on the veranda. Instead of Jean, however, all he found was an empty hotel room.

Maybe he went down for breakfast.

Following his second train of thought he began to get dressed. Walking over to the closet he pulled it open an dropped to his knees the air in his lungs seemingly vanished. Jean's things were _gone_. Ignoring the pain ripping through his chest he rose and began searching violently through the hotel looking for any trace of Jean. When there was nothing to be found in the bathroom, the living area, or anywhere else he let the pain in his chest grow. He was never a man for emotional displays but the tears cascading down his face refused to cease, his pain was evident by the sobs wracking his chest, the twisted, balled up, gnawing feeling clawing it's way through his stomach, and the way he could no longer hold any of it inside himself. While he leaned against the foot of the bed, lifting his head from his knees, he looked over to see something he'd obviously missed.

A package was neatly wrapped in blue foil wrapping with a note taped to the front. Taking the note carefully he flipped it open and read:

_My dearest Marco,_

_I don't expect nor deserve your forgiveness. I'd like to let you know my leaving has nothing to do with you. It was never you or the way you treated me. I was just confused and I have been for a while. Without a doubt you've felt it too, that I was drifting. I've given you something on my departure, something I took a long time on. You always wanted to know what I was working on. When I was with you it fueled some of the only happy sketches I'd ever done. It doesn't matter to me if you throw it away.......I know you might, but you needed to see it because it will always be true. In time I hope all this will be looked back on for the good times we had. You'll find gifts you should give to Mandy & Margret, you shouldn't say they're from me after this. Just know that I never meant to do it this way. I'll save you the trouble of wondering what happened. I can't do this. I can't. This is not my place. There's someone else Marco there always has been. I never wanted to hurt you but it's true. I can't get over them so I had to leave. I couldn't hurt you anymore. Don't get me wrong, I did love you, that was real Marco. Please, don't blame yourself. Please. You're worth so much more than that. I swear you are. _

_~With Love,_  
_Jean. V. Kirschtein._

Marco's breath caught in his lungs. How could Jean do this to him? What kind of fucked up, **sick** human being could lead someone on in such a way, say they love them, then run at first light in claims of loving someone else? Forcing his way past the suffocating emotion stabbing, ripping away at his nerves he tore away the paper on the package in front of him. What he revealed only served to eat away him all the more. A painting Jean had created. There was a large rusted birdcage with intricate swirling decorative pieces and an open, decrepit door falling off it's hinges. Barbed wire weaved through the bars snaking up them as the roses to the side gave way to the new, blossoming hope that it displayed. Off to the side a butterfly had stretched it's wings for the first time, clear of it's thorned cage. A split, fragile, shriveled chrysalis lay falling away from the bar it was previously attached to as a symbol of it's former self while it embraced it's new life, free to do whatever it saw fit for itself.....like Jean had once done.

In the center of it all was his badge with a banner beneath it: 'Freedom'. Jean had told him that Marco had been his freedom but he guessed that was a lie.....or maybe it was the truth. He didn't know _what_ to believe anymore. Life was spinning out of control. Up was down, left was right, blue was red, and his life was a colossal wreck. He couldn't stay another hour, another half hour, another minute in the hotel room. He needed to leave. First, however, he needed to summon the strength to get out of the floor and that would take a minute or 15 as much as he hated that he was too weak to leave immediately.

Nothing in his body operated as it should have. His muscles trembled, his joints ached, his mind was split.... Jean had taken everything even his will to push through anything it seemed. As he tried to rise from his position he found his knees giving with simple step. His hands were shaking, his mind was blanking, and his heart was breaking, being torn apart atom by atom. It wasn't supposed to be like this. What he done to deserve to be treated such a way? His body quaked as he pulled his knees to his chest and waited there, waiting for the strength of soul to move. He'd not a clue how long it would take....how long it'd take to move...how long to feel as though his world hadn't crumbled with him...how long it would take to feel...whole again.

Checking out early, packing up his things, it felt all too real as he finally found his will an hour and a half later. Life seemed to speed up as he made the drive back home. Everything blended in from interstate to the roads back home. While he unpacked when he arrived he noticed that Jean's apartment was empty but his car had been sitting in the parking lot when he arrived. Jean was a thorn in his side that he could no longer think of.....but that was hard when everywhere he looked there were constant reminders just as his car had proved to be. The sofa where they ate and cuddled up together, the bed where they slept, where they shared in more than a single act of debauchery, the shower where lazy mornings were washed away, the kitchen where they enjoyed food fights and dorky dancing: everything around him held memories, ones he didn't longer care to possess. It was horrendous and the pain was twisting, writhing through his body like nothing else ever had destroying all reasoning. His body was host to an alien parasite of betrayal. He'd almost thought he'd rather try his hand at bull riding again than deal with this kind of pain. 

He found himself unable to rid himself of the painting Jean had left him so instead he covered it with a cloth and sat it inside his closet at the far back end. Maybe one day he could look on it, and not hurt, but it was not that day nor would it come soon. The gifts Jean had bought for Mandy and Margret were discovered, replaced, with the gift he'd gotten Jean. He found that a bit odd how Jean had taken a gift, a reminder of their time, but couldn't stomach the ability to think on it. Now, he knew that he just wanted to drown out his emotion with no socialization at all. Working out was the only way to prevent him from being overwhelmed by his own emotions. He spent hours running, punching, kicking, lifting, and swimming in hopes of tricking his mind into exhaustion. His mother had called but he'd ignored it, ignored everyone and everything after turning off his phone. The last thing he wanted was to have to talk.

After several hours of allowing his mind to blank he finally decided to return his weary body to the apartment. A long hot shower was the cure to heal the physical ails of his body just not his mental anguish. His muscles had relaxed to a decent degree and he was ready to sleep, screw his working schedule, he could fix it later. Reaching over he grabbed his medication that he'd refused to take the entire weekend. Now he just wanted the ability to live in the medicated haze, to be able to forget the day, the hour, the pain, mostly just to try to not think on Jean's departure...on how he'd not spend the night wrapped in him....or how the fact no matter as hard as he fought, as hard he willed it, Jean wasn't coming home.

The next morning he decided to force himself back to sleep. He didn't want to deal with the world yet. There was no point in needing to be up before 4pm anymore as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately his mind decided to prevent his grovelling and kept him from sleeping after noon. Having showered and eaten something, he took his medication as advised and laid on the sofa gaming on the playstation until he was forced to get ready for work. Dragging his body around was a chore, he felt heavy, exhausted, and drained. Perhaps he was. Tugging on all his equipment felt like the worst thing he'd had to do in a long time, but nonetheless he managed.

His medication's side effects had thankfully worn off by the time he had to drive to the department. Once there he uttered not a single word to anyone. Grabbing his keys, he clocked in, and made for the car. Barons was late, only adding to the hate he felt at having to be in the car with the man. His excuse had been that he had received a phone call that he had to take. Marco was still extremely suspicious of him but he ignored his gut feeling, as always, and began beat patrol. The very moment Barons tried to speak to him Marco reached for the radio increasing the volume. His hint was a simple one, he was not in the mood for idle chit-chat.

In fact, there were many things Sergeant Bodt was not in the mood for and it was **everything** under the sun. Tickets were given out like lollipops to kids at doctor's offices, warnings were a thing of the past and even Barons was obviously taken off kilter. Everyone was surprised when Marco radio'd in for any call that was within 30 minutes of his location. Attempting to drown himself in his work was more than an attempt to drown out his thoughts, it was his coping mechanism for anything. His coping tactic had been used more than once and everyone soon began putting it together after a couple of days.

When he was finally able to speak without wanting to crack open skulls, his mother had called to inform him of Thanksgiving Dinner. All he was able to say was that Jean left but he would be coming by. It was all his body would allow. She immediately began apologizing but he cut her off. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't _need_ to hear it. For now all he wanted was for life to continue like he'd never existed. That thought process was both simultaneously easy and difficult. Staring down the henna on his chest every morning was difficult every so he researched ways to dissolve henna ink faster. Much to his misfortune it hadn't worked as well as he thought. Logging onto Facebook to see all traces of Jean's social media zapped made it easier but incredibly more suspicious.

Marco moved the thoughts away and went about his business. Jean was to be nothing more than a vividly hallucinated fever dream until he was able to hear the name without his chest constricting. The school had been blindsided by his sudden departure, forcing Bertholdt's hand on dissolving his class and placing Mrs. Isenhouer in charge of both classes merging them into one. It was difficult but at least it would now be the same class and the problem was solved. Jean had left _piles_ of destruction in his wake but it was clear to him that he was just as clueless as everyone else as to what had happened.

By the third week, Jean's apartment was completely empty and up for lease. Marco hadn't spoken so much as a single word about him to anyone aside from his mother who'd asked the single time. Barons had poked around the first week resulting in Marco's attitude snap and a heavier strain on their partnership. Now the man thought it wise to keep quiet and to himself during patrol which Marco found to be the best thing for him to do as well. He was tired of the questions. Tired of the prying. It was **no one's** business but his own and Jean's. At times like this he found that he didn't care for the small town mentality.

He'd been so close to snapping on anyone that even mentioned Jean it was ridiculous. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Marco. No one wanted to be the one to set him off, no one wanted to pull the pin in the grenade. At this point his building rage was ready to blow. His smile had dulled, replaced by a constant furrowed brow and frown, his laughter wasn't heard, and no one ever saw him check his phone for much longer than a moment. No one needed to know how his background was a photo of the two of them at sunset, how his lockscreen was a secretly snapped aquarium photo...no needed to know how just doing simple things pained him more than anything life had ever thrown at him. Around the department people had even been going as far as to begin comparing him to Captain Levi behind his back. When that had gotten around to his ears the only thing he could do was agree with them. There was no need to smile, there was **nothing** to be happy about. Marco brushed all the matters aside and sat at his desk doing some paperwork until he was called into Levi's office.

"Sir?" He responded flatly as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bodt, shut the door behind you," Levi glanced up from his desk and beckoned him over.

Taking a seat in front of him Marco removed his hat "Somethin' wrong?"

"You could say that. I'm fucking swamped in paperwork and it's _your_ fault. Whatever is going on with you because of Jean you need to straighten out. I've given you ample time to sort it out yourself. Right now, I want you to take some time off. However much you need I don't care. Paid. Just get back to yourself, man," Levi's tone dropped near the end of his spiel. He could feel an uncharacteristic warmth in his words. It was almost as if the Captain was concerned about him. At first it was strange but then he realized everyone was probably worried, not just Levi.

Marco took a deep breath before speaking "With all due respect, sir, I'm fine. I'm just doin' my job by the book like I'm 'sposed to. I don't need time off. I'm _fine."_

Removing his badge, Levi stuffed it into his desk drawer "I'm not telling you as your CO Marco, I'm telling you as a friend, you are **not** fine. We can see it. All of us. Jean leaving hit you hard. The kid was a shit. I get it. I also understand you probably cared--"

His stomach knotted, but he was able to force the words "I _loved_ him, Levi."

Levi sighed and nodded "I'm sorry, Marco, I truly am. If something happened with Eren I'd probably tear this precinct apart at the seams but I know there'd be one person to stop me: **you.** Marco you're a good cop but a better person. You've got people skills, an uncanny ability to make people like you, you're smart, and tough, but most of all you have common sense which is about like a super power these days. Marco if the tables were reversed you'd be telling me to go chill out for a few days."

"Levi, I--"

"I don't wanna hear it. We all know you should take some time. I'm giving you 2 weeks to decide to take a leave before I put you on administrative leave myself." By the end of his sentence he was securing his badge back to his chest "Time off request better be on my desk by the end of the Friday after next or I'll have your badge for a month. It's an order. That's all, you're free to go."

Rising from his chair Marco fastened his hat back on and lowered his head "Yes sir." Walking out he shut the door behind him carefully and went back to his desk where he saw Barons sitting atop the corner "Get the fuck off my goddamn desk, Barons."

"Oh, still _snippy_. Heard the Captain drug you in. What'd he want to talk to you about huh?" As he leaned over the edge, the tone in voice began to pick at Marco's already thin patience.

"None o' your fuckin' business," Marco lashed sharply as he began his paperwork for the end of the shift.

Barons removed him self from the desk, his voice deepening as Marco looked up to him "Look after Jean up and left you've been an _insufferable_ pain in my ass and it's starting to piss me right the hell off."

Marco laughed bitterly "Haha, join the fuckin' club. Do I look like I give a shit about your fuckin' _feelin's?_ This ain't  Gossip Girl so buckle down buttercup 'fore I knock your ass down to a goddamn desk."

"Sarg, you don't have the authority," A wicked smirk curled his lips as he stepped into Marco's realm of personal space.

Never one to back down, Marco rose up to met him until they were practically nose to nose "Fuckin' _try me_ , pissant. Ya know somethin', I never rightly cared much for you. I ain't trusted ya to have my back more so than trusted the fact ya'd protect your own skin so I wouldn't gotta. Now, get the **fuck** away from me 'fore I do more than break your **rank** Barons."

"Is that a threat?" He sneered in return.

"I ain't one for makin' threats but I'll make ya a promise that ya _ever_ catch me outta this uniform and talk to me the way you jus' did I'll knock your fuckin' teeth out," Marco spat venomously, a hint of a smile forming across his freckled features. The opportunity to lay that smug bastard out gave him a whole _new_ reason to look forward to being out of uniform next. Unfortunately for his boiling blood Barons backed down.

"No worries, Sarg. I'd _never_ want to fight you," He spoke carefully with a bit of sarcastic lilt. Marco narrowed his eyes as he studied those of green in front of him. Barons had always skeeved him out more than a tad. After that spectacle he needed to know what was up. Since the end of his shift was rapidly approaching and there was nothing to do for a bit. He wanted to go have a conversation with someone that might be able to help him out. Bertholdt was a close friend of Jean's and though the subject was going to be hard to bring up he knew it had to be done. Something had been gnawing at him the last few weeks but until now he didn't have the ability to think on it. He had _too_ many questions in the beginning and if he was going to have them solved now was the time.

Jean had cried that night. Jean had told him he wanted him to remember he loved him, told him a couple days before he would stay as long as he were _able_ , and most of all he left a reminder that had only recently faded. Why would Jean try to force Marco to keep his memory? Why would he do these things to him? Who was he _truly_ in love with? Where exactly did he go? The only people to know would be the people who knew him before this mess, before the move: Bertholdt and Reiner.


	41. Chapter 41

Arriving at the school just after the morning announcements, still in uniform, he walked up to the administration office. Giving the receptionist, Mrs. Fox, a light nod he she knew he was here to see Bert. Doing as always requested he filled out the clipboard and sat in the waiting area until he was given the all clear to head back to Bert's office. It never changed. In years, he kept the same decor, the same furniture and, as obvious by the linebacker at his side, the same husband.

Their gazes fell to him first with a moment of shock and bewilderment before softening apologetically. The air in the room took a nosedive and he could feel the sorrow begin to hang around them like chains. His goal hadn't been to bring everyone down so he tried his hardest at a smile only to be frowned at. Bertholdt waved him over without a word and Reiner sat in one of the seats in front of his desk. Marco sat in the open seat beside Reiner dropping his painfully faux smile.

Bertholdt gave him a slight nod "Hey Marco."

"Hey guys. You know, I got dumped. No one died so if ya could refrain from that pity I'm seein' in y'all's eyes I'd really 'ppreciate it," Marco wasn't one to play pleasantries right now, he just wanted answers.

Reiner patted him on the back with a hard smack "Sorry, Marco, it's just....you've been off the past few weeks and with Jean just up and vanishin' without a trace everything seems so **wrong.** Ya haven't smiled one real smile since and we heard work is gettin' stressful."

"I know it does," he took a moment to recover from having the breath almost knocked from him "but now's the time I realize that people are worried 'bout me. Work is always stressful but it's time I stop hidin' in it. I don't know what happened but I know that 'fore now if someone mentioned his name 'round me I was liable to deck 'em. I ain't angry anymore. I've accepted that what happened did but now I'm curious. He did a lot a things that contradicted what he said in his letter to me when he left. Y'all two are the only people that knew him 'fore this so if anyone can help me it's y'all."

Bertholdt cocked his head to the side "He left you a note? Can we see it? We've known Jean for a while but I don't know just how much help we can be, Marco. He kinda fucked us over too when he left except we didn't _get_ a note."

"Damn. I'm sorry guys. I ain't got it on me but I basically have every single word ingrained into my memory. I can recite it word for word if y'all want." With a nod from them both Marco recounted the words and waited for their reply.

Reiner gave him a puzzled look "That's what he said. Jus' like that?"

"Yup. I'm curious who came 'fore me? Obviously that has to be the person he's still in love with right? Durin' all this he left me reminders of him. Even in my apartment I found his jacket and he's got my hoodie, my pants, what I got him at the aquarium, hell knows what else. I got a paintin' sittin' in my closet I can't look at without feelin' the air knock outta my lungs, I had a tattoo on my chest he made me get 'fore he left, he cried on me when he told me he loved me, he told me he didn't want me to forget, and he even said there were things he had to do alone. It confused me when he never once said it was anythin' of my fault and it was all 'cause this wasn't his place and he was still in love with someone else. Why on God's green earth would he leave me all these signs, these reminders, if he was in love with someone else?" Marco rattled off just about every thought in his head before he realized it might have been a little much.

"Ryan is someone I think of but about that woman that he was supposedly engaged to back home? Reiner, do you remember that?" Bertholdt posed as he looked to Reiner.

Trying his best at comforting the obviously distressed Marco Reiner shrugged "I dunno why he'd do it. Jean has always been good at being cryptic and he didn't ever really talk about home much. We do know that for a while he dated a guy named Ryan. We'd never met the guy but from what he heard he looked like Officer Barons which could explain why kids say he was incredibly uncomfortable around the man. I'll be honest, dude gave me the skeeves too. The woman he was engaged to was done publicly for his family when he was still hidin' from them. The two of them seemed rather happy actually it was strange. I heard they'd gone out for coffee just before Jean decided to leave for here. Somethin' spooked him into rushin' down here. Honestly he wasn't supposed to be here until the new year but things changed. I can't remember that girl's name. Real cute thing, pretty short, hazel eyes....she looked like a doll but she was fierce."

 _"Roxanne!"_ Bertholdt snapped his fingers in a moment of epiphany "Her name was Roxanne but she went by Roxy."

"That's it!" Reiner grinned widely "Roxy was the woman he was engaged to but he broke it off after tellin' his parents dudes were more his sway. That got nixed pretty quickly after they figured out he was havin' a fling with his _'body guard._ ' Dude was a fuckin' menace, a real dick to everyone but _especially_ Jean. We don't know what he saw in Ryan, maybe just someone to show him some form of affection even if it was a lay here and there. If Jean left you these contradicting ideas maybe there's somethin' more to it."

Marco had to give himself a second to take it all before he whispered lowly "You uh....you don't think he'd go home would ya? Not back there.... to those people?"

"I don't know. They're bad people they could have done anything. He ever tell you how Ryan blew up his car and _"somehow"_ his apartment caught on fire in college??" Bertholdt sighed and then turned his intent gaze to Marco.

Never having heard that before Marco shook his head "Hell no! Holy shit y'all what did he do?! I need to go do some diggin' 'cause if he'd have ever told me that he knew I'da been lookin' through his past tryin' to protect him from the likes of those fuckin' people. I'm a goddamn officer of the law and arguably one of the best cops in this fuckin' state. I swear to god no one ain't gonna have nothin' on my anger if I find out his shitty ass family was behind this. If y'all know anythin' else they did to him lemme hear it. **Now."**

Seeing the raging wildfire in his eyes Reiner placed a hand on his shoulder "Listen. You need to calm down. These people use _whatever_ they can, we weren't allowed to see Jean after a while, they banned him from seein' us. Said we were bad influences or some stupid petty bullshit and kept him from seein' us. When he went off to college it was easier to talk to him they weren't breathing down his back up there as heavily. He was himself....until they discovered he wasn't majoring in anything of _'use.'_ They sent his body guard, babysitter, retriever, whatever ya wanna call him to force him to go back. It was hell, his life was hell, but moving here allowed him to be free. It was the first time he broke away successfully.....or at least we thought. After the deletion of everything that proved he was here and his rash disappearance I wouldn't be surprised if it was related."

The words were unable to sway his mind once he felt it in his chest that this was **not** Jean's idea "I don't rightfully care, Reiner. They messed with the **wrong** goddamn man if they think I'll sit idly by. I got some shit to do, I 'ppreciate y'alls help."

"Be careful, Marco!" Bertholdt's words were the last thing he heard as he stormed out of the office. If this wasn't Jean's idea he swore to every god in all religions that'd he'd make whoever did this pay. He _wasn't_ going to accept this. If Jean had really loved him the way he felt that he had, he wouldn't leave him there to fight it alone. That night on the beach he'd told him he wasn't alone, he didn't have to do anything alone, but Jean dropped it so easily. Maybe that was his sign that Jean was trying to fight this thing by himself, by not involving him. In his head it all sounded right so when he made it back to the apartment he made something to eat and headed off to bed.

Friday nights were always rough at work but he knew that he could make Baron's drive and try to get some information. Earlier in the evening he'd prepared a folder of things he was able to find online without the police database. Clips of newspapers, stories of his parents, of the people his parents had gotten off scott free, it was all tucked neatly in the folder Marco was _never_ going to let out of his sight. Barons was sketchy and what Reiner and Bertholdt said earlier made him even more wary of the man. Jean had been mortified around him and in hindsight he didn't see how he'd failed to notice that. Now he **knew** there was something more here.

During the night he kept to himself not so much as uttering a single word as he turned the laptop to him and began searching the database. Pulling up names and rap sheets a mile long of the people Jean's parents had somehow gotten out of their crimes, Marco tried his damnedest to read through them as fast as he could. The list was extensive and it was no wonder defense attorneys like them were so popular. To say they only took on the highest profile clients was an understatement. Some of these he'd remembered seen being televised across the country. Just then his phone in his pocket causing him to jump and scatter his papers in the floorboard.

He'd smacked away Barons help when he offered to slow the car, instead doing it himself as he answered the phone "Sergeant Bodt. Wrightvale P.D."

"You're gonna wanna see this man."

"Reiner?"

"Yeah, I sent ya a link of a live video on facebook. If your partner is with ya put in headphones or somethin'. I'm sorry Marco." The call ended rather swiftly startling him a bit but he did as he was told after arranging his papers on his lap. Digging around in the dash he found his stashed earbuds and clicked the link Reiner had sent him through messenger. Immediately his eyes widened. It was a news report on a case of organized crime. A man was on trial for murder, conspiracy to commit murder, fraud, racketeering, money laundering, human trafficking, and a slew of other crimes. Standing on the steps of the courthouse was Warren and Vicky Kirschtein and Jean was in between them. Wearing a finely tailored suit, devoid of piercings or a light in his eyes, his hair was gelled and quaffed as his wire framed glasses sat perched atop the bridge of his nose. The press conference wasn't about either Vicky nor Warren but about _Jean_ as he lead the defense for the man standing trial.

His heart almost stopped in his chest but it wasn't due to any of that. In the next frame a reported asked Warren how he felt about his son taking over the firm and he responded as a man like he might. Taking the opportunity to talk up the family name and the firm he spoke of how excited he was the next generation of extraordinary lawyers was finally in their place while the fourth was on it's way. Beside Jean stood a short woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes wearing a bubblegum pink dress. The dress was a bit tight as it stretched to fit over the swelling of her stomach. By the looks of the small bump she couldn't have been over 6 months along. Jean was smiling and waving as his arm wrapped around the woman's lower back before looking down to place one atop her stomach. His eyes met the titanium band around his left ring finger and the sparkling rock atop hers as she patted his hand.

 _He was going to be sick_. In that very moment all color drained from his face and he had to turn off the video. There was no way he could watch a single moment more of that. What if he had been wrong? Jean definitely seemed like the type that would step up and marry the woman he got pregnant. But Jean didn't like women! Jean had told him that himself....but he'd said he had been with one. What if he lied? What if the reason he escaped was because the woman told him she was pregnant over their coffee. Thinking back the timeline fit. She'd find out at 6-8 weeks and Jean had been with him for few months and another had passed since he left. Maybe his talk during the trip about growing up without his father sparked Jean's instinct to go back.

This was one of the worst things he could have seen. Jean was smiling but even Marco knew he wasn't happy, his eyes were like those of a dead fish. They looked cold, hazy, and dull, they didn't sparkle when he smiled, and it didn't appear to be anything aside from scripted. His thoughts were running rampant trying to create excuses, reasons, behind what he saw and what happened. Even if it was the reason Jean left....Marco couldn't be mad at that. He could only ask for honesty and maybe forgive him....after all....even after seeing something heart wrenching, he knew it only hurt the way it did because he still loved him. It was impossible for him to not love Jean but no matter what, he made it his goal to track him down and get this story straight. He felt **owed** at least that much. He **deserved** it.

Figuring that digging deeper might help things he spent the entire night searching details of everyone around Jean and his family. It had been long a night and an even longer day as he spent more time at the department searching things when Barons had clocked out. He was acutely aware of Levi watching him from above the bullpen but he paid him no mind. Continuing his search he looked into this Roxy woman that Jean was apparently having a child with. Just that thought made him almost violently ill. Still, he pushed through it and he pulled up her file. Puzzled, Marco stared owlishly back at his computer screen. Her file was surprisingly flagged. The only thing showing was the woman's name: Roxanne "Roxy" Janette Colacurcio.

He'd seen that name before, at the least the last name. Figuring out what it was immediately Marco clicked out of the page and shut his folder. This was not good. Extremely **not** good. Looking around him suspiciously he opened the program again and began searching through his folder. Finding the relationship of the men that Jean's parent's had defended with the same last name it seemed obvious to him now. He still needed to be as well informed as he could so he dug deeper. Pulling up relatives of the man, Robert Colacurcio showed up. The man had been charged with everything from murder to animal abuse and unpaid parking tickets. Amidst it all he found something quite disturbing.

Printing out the page he made sure no one was around and erased the task from the printer's history before clearing his own search data on the computer. This was big, far bigger than anything he'd **ever** believed he could find himself messed up in. Acting as normally as possible he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room then casually headed up to Levi's office with a smile. Maybe it was a bit suspicious given the last couple weeks but he had to try to remain as calm as possible. When he made it to the top of the stairs Levi gestured with a nod of his chin to follow him into the office.

He waved Marco in ahead of him which was strange. Levi pulled the door behind them and shut the blinds in the office. Things were starting to feel a whole lot _more_ out of place than they should have. Marco's heart was beating far too hard in his chest for this to be okay. Sitting down in front of Levi's desk, he moved his hat and took a sip of his coffee. He waited until Levi had drawn all the blinds and sat down before he handed him the file.

"Sir, how _well_ did you look into Officer Barons?" The words left his lips cautiously, not wishing to insult his ability.

Levi hadn't opened the file, instead he spoke in a hushed whisper "I did a favor for a friend. I accepted his transfer papers, had him vetted, looked at his record, he _didn't_ check out. I cannot tell you anything else aside from this. **Leave it alone, Marco.** I _know_ who he is. Really. I _know_ why he's here but you have to trust me. This is going to work itself it out if you just stay put and cool your jets."

Marco was beyond furious, beyond appalled **"What the fuck!"** He lowered his voice in respect but it was all he could do to keep from screaming "You're askin' me to _trust_ you after you let a fucking _murderer_ walk around in a cop uniform?!"

"Why do you think I put him with my best officer?! I trust you Marco. I know you'd do your job and do it well."

"How do you justify this?! He was around _children_ Levi! He's got priors a mile fuckin' long! Extortion, kidnapping, arson, murder...the list continues! What the _hell_ are you thinkin'?! Who the fuck is this goddamn friend?!"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Just please, Marco, trust me."

"I'm puttin' in my paperwork for time off. I want 2 weeks. They start today," Marco walked out of the office without another word slamming the door shut as he left shaking the entire floor. He couldn't believe this. Was Levi in on this too? How far did this thing stretch? He didn't know but it was clear he was going to have to do it on his own. No one else could help him so he had a couple things on his list. First, he sat down, filled out his paperwork and sent it up to Levi before walking out of the precinct. His next step was to swing by his father's study back at home. His mother and Mandy were more than confused until they saw him pull out the key to the study. All Margret said was "I love you, be careful," followed by a hug and a kiss. He reciprocated with both of them informing them to keep every door and window locked and stay away from Barons as well as to tell everyone else. They knew the drill. 

After removing his father's pistols from the study he grabbed his chest holster and headed off to the apartment to gather some things. There were no flights out that day nor the next but Monday morning he had the earliest flight booked to Seattle. He'd be _damned_ if anyone was telling him where he could and could not go, but more importantly **no one** was going to be telling Jean who he could and could not love. Should it be the case, Jean would be coming home with him and he'd fight anyone that said otherwise. If it was what Jean wanted then he'd leave it be but not without taking down **every** single person in his family who hurt him first.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late y'all I had errands to run this morning and fell asleep while editing! >.> I was not happy but I did promise this chapter and you will have it! The next will release in an hour or so afterwards since I have much editing to do (and will still probably miss half my typos).
> 
> Do enjoy Jean's weekend...
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Get your hand off me," Jean sneered beneath bated breath as he felt his father's hand press to his shoulder. Once the cameras, journalists, and lights were out of the way he shrugged him off and headed to his car while Roxy was trailing on his heels quietly. He'd always liked Roxy but he'd hated that she had to get messed up in all of this. Hell, he still couldn't believe the bloodlines had finally merged. It was _despicable_ to even think about. During the short span of a month he'd been trapped in hell and already he was at a beckon call. If his father so much as even needed something at the drop of a hat he had to be there. If either of his parents said "jump" his response should be "How high and would you like a scotch while you wait?" At least when he drove back to the estate he was able to get away from them.... even if his solace was only momentarily it was still something.

Roxy leaned over the console and patted his leg as if she sensed his growing hostility "It's gonna be okay, Jean. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Maybe for you two," he chuckled bitterly. Sneaking a glance off the road he looked over to the rise of her stomach protruding beneath her dress. The more he stared the more he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Was he upset that he'd gotten a girl knocked up? Of course. Was it worse that he'd known this girl to be Satan's daughter? HELL yes. Was he more upset to remember the only reason they slept together was because they were incredibly drunk? Incredibly. Their coffee date in early August had sent him overboard. He didn't know what to do and he **damn** sure wasn't ready in _any way_ to be a father.

She'd sworn then that she would say it someone else's, that he wouldn't have to be a part of the child's life, but in retrospect that just made him feel worse. In all honesty it could have been one other person's but their families were so convinced that they called the wedding on once again. He'd felt bad about a lot of things lately. Some days he swore he heard his name being called in a drawled out, southern voice that made his knees weak and his skin tingle. He was always wrong though. By now he was entirely sure of Marco's hatred for him and he probably hadn't even bothered to look for him. It wasn't like he could blame Marco for anything, if he cursed him, wished nothing but despair to him, or even didn't care anymore. He'd lied to Marco about some things, just left some things out, hid things, and he'd felt horrible but all he could do now was live the life that was planned out for him and hope Marco was living their life **for** him. The little thing he took comfort in was that Marco was at least alive to do that.

When they arrived back at the house he parked the car and went to help Roxy out. She gave him a gentle smile as they began the slow walk to the front door. He had to admit that living in the estate wasn't ideal but it ensured enough space so that, for the most part, he could be alone. Once inside he dismissed himself to his study where he moved to prepare for Monday's reconvene of the trial. The case was difficult but this was the case that would decide his place in the family and, as much as he hated it, he knew he had to get that bastard off the hook. Most of the evidence was circumstantial but there were concrete pieces in the mix and the prosecutor was **good.** Jean was going to be given a run for his money and everyone knew it. Everyone was waiting to see when the prodigal son would drop the ball and with it the dreams and reputation of his family.

Moving behind his desk he folded his legs beneath him, removed his glasses, and unlocked his bottom right desk drawer. Inside the drawer lied something he wished no one to find, for should it be found, that he was holding onto a piece of something from Marco, it'd have burned just like the sweatpants they'd discovered in the depths of his closet. Removing the plush fleece blanket from inside along with Marco's hoodie he pulled on the jacket and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Getting up wrapped in the smell of smell he shuffled over to the mantle and turned on the electric fireplace inside it. It was a bit cold in his study but the stingray blanket and hoodie around him was bound to help warm him up in time. Every night he slept with the items letting them remind him of Marco: the way Marco's arms wrapped around him at night embracing him so tightly, the scent woven into the fabrics reminding him of the smell and warmth he often sought upon waking, and just how secure he'd felt inside the warmth. Never again fated to surrender to the touch of the man he loved was a never ending torture but he supposed he probably deserved it for what he'd done to him. Somehow karmatic justice had finally stricken his name from a list.

After several long hours of trying to work on the case he moved to shower and go downstairs for dinner. Being dressed quickly for the part he was to play, he shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat opposite his father at the head of the table as Roxy sat to his right. Another day with another fake smile and another day where he died inside passed.  Dinner was always a family event where he was meant to pretend like everyone got a long well and like they _hadn't_ broken 6 of his ribs when he returned. It still hurt to breathe too deeply if he was honest but there he was acting as if this nuclear family was oh-so perfect. No one could ever be outside looking in and not see their meticulously constructed fabrication for that would spell their downfall.

Once the dinner concluded he excused himself to the bedroom alongside Roxy. Inside the bedroom he stripped down and crawled into bed. Sleeping arrangements were a false image of how he used to sleep with Marco behind him however this wasn't right. At no point could he roll over and embrace her, sling his arms around her and nuzzle into her neck and feel as if he belonged there. He could have tried to imagine her as Marco but that wasn't right.....it was a sickening mockery meant to warp his mind into placidity and neutrality. Instead of bending to the role trying to be forced down his throat, when she was finally asleep he snuck out to go sleep on the couch in his study.

He'd never been more thankful for the fact that his days spent preparing for the trial was when no one bothered him too much. For once he was allowed peace and quiet to work on his defense seeing as how not winning would not only look bad on the firm it'd look bad on him and the _family_. His parents wanted to ensure that so long as it made the firm look good he had the time to do whatever it was he needed. After all it was reputation and glory before anything else and he was only worth what he could do to rise the family name. While they were busy with their jury tampering he was trying to decide how to make this trial look as real as possible from the outside, to everyone watching him. The days like this weren't as bad as the others, he didn't have to see them, but any time being anywhere around those scum sucking, soul snatchers including breathing the same air, was bad enough.

When he finally removed his glasses to take a break Roxy knocked lightly on the door "Jean?"

"Yeah? Come on in," he waved her in as she carried him tea atop a silver tray.

"Vicky said you might want some tea," she smiled warmly and poured him a mug which he took skeptically.

Scowl etched into his features he sighed "Gee, mother wants to make me tea? Are you sure there's no arsenic in it? Cyanide perhaps? I wouldn't put it past her to slowly begin poisoning me each day until I finally drop dead and she can claim another accidental death like Ana."

"Now, Jean, I know you don't like your parents but can't you just accept they're trying to do something nice for you?" She sat in the seat in front of his desk scolding him kindly avoiding the touchy topic of his sister's death.

Scoffing Jean seethed "Haha yeah fucking right! They don't give a _shit_ about me and you fucking know it Roxy. You wanna see those ribs I'm still recovering from having been broken? Twice? Oh did I forget they didn't let them heal? Awful fun having your ribs snapped again... you wanna ask me how they did it? Fists, feet, or metal pipes? Trick question! Try all three! Real great stuff they're trying to do for me huh. Like, marrying me off to someone I don't love? Oh yeah, that's bloody fantastic! How about forcing me take over this shady ass business? None of those things are them doing anything **nice** for me. It's them whipping me into my place, removing my own will to replace it with their own construct of what they deem the perfect son, so I'll finally be the little puppet boy they wanted instead of the son they got. Don't you **dare** say that they're doing this for **me**."

Glancing down at her lap she fiddled with the diamond ring around her finger twisting it around "Listen Jean, I know you don't love me and I don't pretend that I don't see it. I remember why you're here and I know your heart is no longer anyone's. But please, Jean, please do not forget that I do care about you though and I want you to just to stick it out a little while longer, okay? Please? I promise it'll get better soon you just need to try to do your best and make the best out of the situation you're in. In the end, everything will work itself out."

"It's impossible for anything to get better here. Only _one_ thing could make this hell hole worth living, only one thing in this world could make me any better and I pray at night to a god I don't believe in that it _never_ happens. Thank you for my tea, Roxanne. You can go now as I have to get back to work," he gave her a curt nod and a wave of his hand to send her along her way. It wasn't to say he didn't care for Roxy, he did, as a close friend but the woman often made him consider having her tossed to wolves or drawn and quartered. Some days it was as if she were on his side of the equation assisting him in relieving some of the tension between he and his parents when other times she was on his parent's side forcing his hand in some matter. Maybe it was the hormones, he didn't know, but he couldn't stand to be around her for very long. Everything seemed to annoy him, gnaw and tear at him. He wasn't himself anymore and that much was painfully obvious to anyone who knew him.

With a good portion of his work done he leaned back in his chair to relax. It'd been several hours and he'd still refused to touch the tea that was brought to him. Truly he might have suspected something had been done to it had his mother brought it to him and made it. Roxy wouldn't do such a thing nor condone it but he just had no desire for it. After he decided to be done with most of his work for the evening he picked up the tray and carried it to the kitchen where he poured out the kettle. It was probably vile anyway the woman couldn't make anything to save her life. Just as he thought of his mother she arrived behind him as if by smoke and mirrors. Jean would have just rather assumed it was her "Voodoo Bitch Magic" aside from just the silence of her frigid steps.

"Jean," she called sternly waiting for him to turn. "Have you completed the base work on Micah's trial?" Her voice was devoid of emotion, cold and empty, as she called to him not unlike how a master speaks to a caged pet.

Turning around he straightened his posture and nodded his head "Yes I have. I need to complete a run-through of the trial so tomorrow I have planned to see the evidence to plan counters for the prosecution. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

Her amber eyes turned quizzically towards him "Roxanne brought you the tea earlier, did you enjoy it?"

"I wouldn't know. It was cold before I got the urge to drink anything. I also won't be making it to dinner this evening. It's been a rather long day I would prefer to turn in early to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. Any objections on my plans?" He poised himself with a refined air, lifting his chin while trying to refrain from shrinking as the villainous eyes scrutinized him.

Pausing a moment she agreed "I don't see why not. You should, in that case, be prepared to go over the details of the case with your father tomorrow afternoon before dinner. Turn in before 9, Jean to ensure you are well rested and ready to begin work at 6 come morning." She turned to exit the room as silently as she had entered and Jean exhaled a shaky breath allowing himself to relax for the moment. Dealing with that woman was like walking into a polar bear's den and asking it not to eat you: the polar bear was likely to chew you up, regurgitate your remains, using your bone splinter as a toothpick to pick the stringy bits of your muscle tissue out of it's teeth before you could complain about how fucking cold it was. He shivered again at having to experience the discussion before making up to the study and removing the blanket from his desk to carry it back to the bedroom.

Luckily Roxy was out doing shopping or some bullshit that he honestly could find it in himself to care about. He slid the blanket beneath the others on the bed before stripping down and climbing into bed. It felt so strange to be in a large bed by himself. Each time he closed his eyes, it never faltered, he saw Marco next to him, heard his laugh, saw him smile, felt the heat of his breath on his neck, or felt the comforting embrace of his arms. In his dreams Marco was there. Marco was his again but when he awoke he was gone again, fading out of sight. Always in his dreams did he appear but he was never his to touch, never his to keep. To his desert wayfaring mind the shimmering, malevolent mirage of Marco was cruel and heartless as he thirsted for him as he required just the slightest hint of him to make it through a day. Even his dreams provided painful reminders of what could have been for his life.

Unfortunately he knew Ryan was still with Marco _everyday._ He'd sent his father periodical updates in case Jean got the urge in him to rebel again, keeping him tethered to his role beneath his feet. As long as Marco was okay and living his life he could be happy, _right?_ So long as everyone was safe and going about their lives he could know he did the right thing. The lies he began to tell himself to make it all seem okay only began to grow in their grandeur the longer time passed. He was falling apart at the seams, being torn to shreds by the imaginative fabrics woven by his own mind, but he couldn't afford to let anyone see it. At no point could he let anyone see the suffering he trapped away inside himself so he tucked it away beneath his facade and tried to be what was asked of him.

When he awoke he snuck out of bed taking the blanket down to the study with him. There he took the plentiful handful of pills he was prescribed to take the edge off his rampant mind. Laying on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around him, with Marco's hoodie snuggled beneath his head, he allowed himself to break down. If he didn't allow it, it'd eat him alive, and so there, alone on that sofa, he let his walls crash down around him. He missed Marco, he missed the smell of October in the country air, he missed his kids, and he missed his friends. Here he had **nothing** and no one to tell him, to remind him, who he _really_ was.

It came slowly to him but it all rushed past rapidly once he finally grasped it again. Only Marco had been able to give him a glimpse of what it was like to be worth something to another person, not for what he could do for them, but for simply existing. Everything he'd learnt he did so because of being in Wrightvale surrounded by compassion and encouragement. Now he was reverting to the shell of a man he'd once been, being torn down molecule by molecule and reconstructed in another image. No one was there to pull him from it and remind him that the sun shined and he had not been put on the earth to suffer and wallow in the conditions he was in. The Jean they'd known had been stronger than what he was now, he was kinder, and fun.....what remained now was irritable, cold, and inside he rang hollow.

Still undressed, he looked down at his bare thigh. The tattoo there had always been a reminder to tough it out when things got rough. _“Qui craint de souffrir, il souffre déjà de ce qu’il craint."_  "He who fears suffering is already suffering that which he fears." It reminded him upon every glance he couldn't let himself fear suffering in the place he was instead he had to rise above what was happening to him. This place, these people, it did not define him. He was better than this and he was stronger. A lesser man would have completely broken but he was hanging on by a thread, waiting for his chance to rise above it all. Doing the rising above however was harder than it was thought for it required the patience and strength of will to wait it out and seize the opportunity when it came. For now he simply tried to take it one day at a time and pretend the comforting embrace of a freckled face would be waiting for him somewhere over the storm clouds.

Eventually, with emotion lied bare, he exhausted himself and fell back asleep on his sofa awaking only when his phone's alarm began to chime. Begrudgingly he drug himself off the sofa, stuffed the blanket and hoodie in to the locked desk drawer, and walked back down the hallway to his bedroom. Luckily no one had caught him or else he'd have not heard the end of being indecent in his own living area and how this home was not a cave. Once back inside the bedroom he walked into his closet and picked out a suit for the day. Staggering over to the shower he began getting ready, moving quietly and hazily, before anyone could get up and ruin the day for him.

A day spent examining evidence in a court room was far more appealing than that of spending one minute in his own home. It was a bit relaxing organizing the evidence and working out rebuttals at his lonesome. The only bad part was having to discuss the case in and out, down to the tiniest detail with his father. Even when they wanted him to try it on his own they still hovered and micromanaged to make sure he didn't fuck everything up. They only trusted him in looks not in practice and even _that_ was a slap in the face.

Sunday felt as if it drug on. His day was beyond agonizing as he made it back home. Awaiting him inside his study was his father, standing stoic and rigid with his sharp features and graying chestnut hair. Delivering his defense to his father as he played prosecutor was exhausting with many encouraging words such as _"A dead monkey could craft better"_ , _"This isn't preschool Jean Vincent"_ , _"Are you always this daft?", "Certianly this isn't the best of your ability?", "You're wasting oxygen with every useless breath you take, and this is the best you have?",_ and his personal favorite _"Why do we even bother with you? You're a waste of the space that you occupy. Thank you for making it clear we were wrong to try to make use of you."_ He averted his gaze and cast his eyes away, downtrodden, until the man left. Though he knew there was no legitimacy behind the verbal lashing, Jean knew he was a good lawyer, he always felt like a kicked a puppy after dealing with the vile excuse of a father.  
  
Dinner was silent that evening, _deathly_ silent, as neither he nor his father uttered a single word either to one another nor anyone else. Roxy and his mother made idle small talk during the freeze out which served to only make it heads and tails worse. After dinner he excused himself and made it up to the room where he slid into a pair of pajama pants and moved into bed. Roxy climbed into bed after him rolling to the opposite side. Jean huffed and turned his back to her. Sleeping like that made him feel like his parents: stuck in a boring relationship sleeping beside someone he wasn't in love with and with a job that sucked out souls....including his own.

Unable to sleep once again, he crept out of the bedroom once Roxy had fallen asleep. Taking a suit with him he snuck down the hallway to his office. Grabbing the hoodie, he pulled it on and tugged stingray blanket around him as he curled up on the sofa and hoped of falling asleep before midnight. After an hour of his mind racing, he got tired of waiting for sleep and rummaged around until he located his Lunesta. Taking the lime pill he moved to lie back down until sleep was finally able to take him.


	43. Chapter 43

After a short flight, a very handsy TSA agent, a flash of his badge, and a taxi ride to the Kirschtein family law offices Marco was now outside the door. His heart was beating briskly in his chest and he didn't exactly know what to do. Here he was where he wanted to be and nothing was forming as he needed it to be. On the flight over he'd thought of what he would do once there but now his mind drew a blank. Unknowing even of Jean's office number or what floor he was on Marco was a complete loss. His mind had blinders on to the point of not allowing him to think of the most basic of all research. With a sigh no coherent thoughts swimming about in his mind he began to open the door, fingers curling around the chilled golden handle to the imposing black glass building but instead of the gust of air from opening the door he was met with a hand on his shoulder before he could move the door.

Turning around, and fighting the urge to slam the man into the glass, Marco was met with a blonde man of almost his height. His eyes were hidden behind dark mirrored sunglasses but from his posture and aura around him it wasn't hard to tell he filled some authoritative roll. At first Marco assumed he might have been building security but there something different about the man, he didn't present with security guard false bravado. Placing his hand on his shoulder the man made a gesture and looked to Marco. Quirking a brow, Marco quickly made a motion to speak before a car was pulling up to the side of the street.

"You'll want to be getting into that car Mr. Bodt," the man's voice was low but not threatening as he gestured toward the black Crown Vic.

Marco scoffed "Sir, I ain't goin' nowhere with _nobody_  'less you got some kinda badge that should be tellin' me otherwise."

"Glance inside the car over your right shoulder," he responded curtly. Marco did as he asked watching as the window rolled down to flash a badge he never thought he'd be seeing in person.

Nodding his head Marco shrugged "Alright so ya got a badge. Tell me where we're goin' and I'll consider gettin' in that car."

"Mr. Bodt, if you would just get into the vehicle. I cannot discuss matters of the case while so openly in public. You are also drawing more attention than we wish," gesturing again to the car, the man opened the passenger door.

Walking up to the window Marco hesitantly spoke "Show me the badge again." Examining it much closer, Marco finally relented and stepped into the car. He turned to the driver who seemed to be wearing an earpiece of sorts giving him another indication this was probably a bit more serious that he had initially speculated. The man driving had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and a neatly styled mustache which made Marco call into question the age of the man. Pushing past his initial observations he awaited the moment they stopped driving behind back roads and came to a stop before he made any attempt at speaking. Upon their stop he was escorted into a surveillance van located a block or two away from an elaborate home he could only assume belonged to either Jean's family or the Colacurcio family.

"So what's goin' here and why do y'all wanna talk to me?" Marco offered as he sat in the van watching the various monitors.

The blonde he'd met first removed his glasses revealing his glacial blue eyes "My name is Erwin Smith. I'm an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and this is my partner Mike Zacharias. We've had eyes on your ex-boyfriend's family and associates for almost 5 years. Levi sent me a message ahead of time that you might be heading out here."

Marco had to do a double take "I-I'm sorry? Levi? Captain _Levi_ Ackerman? Fierce, tiny, _evil_ little man that can make _hell_ freeze with a glare?"

"Haha, that'd be the one," he chuckled. "All of us go way back. See, Levi wasn't aiming for podunk towns, he was in the training academy with the two of us. If it wasn't for some small town store cashier he would probably have his own command team," Erwin grinned a wide smile as he reminisced.

"I see, so I guess that cashier was my frien' Eren. Nice, but kinda hard to see Levi leadin' a team like 'at. He jus' kinda sits behind a desk drinkin' bad coffee. Not that I guess most of us do much else. So, I'd ask why ya got Jean's family under surveillance but I think I gotta bit of know 'bout that. His parents got somethin' to do with gettin' that crime family off the hook don't they? Lemme guess, they're in their pocket and Jean is there to take over to keep the contract goin'? Somethin' like that?" Marco summed up the just of his research to see how far he'd gotten.

Erwin seemed surprised as his eyes widened just a degree "You are as good as Levi said. Jean's being married to a woman named Roxanne Colacurcio in order to officially merge the two bloodlines and integrate the Kirschteins into the Colacurcio family. For years they've been taking kickbacks from the family for getting their members out of doing their time and foiling our collars. It put up the flag to us when you searched for Roxy and that's because she is not who you think she is. Her name is Petra Rall and she's our undercover in this operation. Jean is in no danger of being married off to her as he doesn't wish this. We knew all about you, Marco, and when Jean's retriever was interested in weaseling in to the area to bring him back, Petra put the idea in Ryan's head of the police department. We called in a favor from an old friend. Levi trusted you with basically _everyone's_ lives in Wrightvale, Marco. He respected you enough to know you could do it but he trusted you enough to do what was right. That is no small thing, especially not from Levi."

It was all too much to take in but he tried to respond appropriately as his mind's gears turned "I see. I'm really fuckin' happy to hear that. I don't know how I woulda felt if that boy told me to beat feet 'cause he was in love with that girl. Now, y'all know there ain't **nothin'** y'all can do to keep from goin' to see Jean right? I love that boy and if ya stand in my way I can't promise I'll be playin' _nice."_

"Hahaha," Mike laughed and turned to Erwin "he's fucking scrappy. Listen, man, you're in here because we think we can use you to move this investigation along. All the evidence we have before this is circumstantial mostly. They're very cautious people but we're sure we can get them to spill it at some point. Petra isn't around the business side of things for the Kirschteins, it's harder for us to grab anything aside from scraps of what Jean has said. We need proof of them admitting to jury tampering, fraud, anything really that we can use. If we can get accurate information or them to confess what they're doing then we can end it now. Everyone goes where they need to."

Marco's turn to laugh arose as he put the pieces together "Hahaha are y'all **_kiddin'_** me right now!? Oh," he paused "...y'all ain't kidding. I ain't got no rhyme nor reason to help ya. Ya know that? Why don't ya gimme a _reason_ to help y'all and I'll certainly think about it."

Erwin was dialing a number on his phone placing it to his ear before responding to Marco's demand "Hey. You didn't tell me the guy was a shit. Yeah, I know he disobeyed you and no one does that......okay....yeah, no he wants to know what he'll get if he helps....okay." Erwin's glacial eyes shifted to Marco as he offered out his cell phone "Mr. Bodt, Levi would like to chat with you."

Cringing, Marco took the call "Captain?"

"Bodt. What the fuck? You should be willing to save your damsel from his hell. Isn't that enough?"

"Fuck no it ain't. Levi ya know me better than 'at. I ain't gotta help them to drag Jean straight the fuck up outta there. Unless Jean is gettin' outta this scott free I ain't doin' **shit.** I ain't comin' all the way out here to help him only to have him slapped in someone's cuffs that ain't mine and ain't in a fun way, _get me?_ Great now maybe your fuckin' buddies here will catch my damn drift too. You do me a favor and look after everyone there. I don't feel like they're safe right now."

"You got it. I told Barons you took your mother and sister on a trip for Christmas. They went out to a cabin I had back in Tennessee so they'll be okay, everyone else is being carefully monitored. You help out my boys and I'll give ya something you bet you'd never have here. Get to it Bodt. That's an **order."**

"Yes sir. Thanks," he handed the phone back "here ya go. I guess I'm on board so long as my conditions are met."

Erwin retrieved the phone "Sounds good to me. Have you booked a hotel yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good, we'll set you up a with a good room on us. When it comes to helping us you know you can't go in there as yourself. How do you feel about body makeup, hair dye, piercings, contacts, and glasses? Also you'll have to watch familiar words with Jean and we'll be putting you in a suit," Mike grinned deviously as Marco blinked owlishly in response. He did not like that grin on his face nor the idea of the aforementioned things.

Unable to really disagree Marco groaned "I can't say that I rightfully like the idea of it but I'll do what I gotta. I know dang well I can't act like I know Jean, I ain't fuckin' stupid. I may not exactly be y'all's kinda UC but I can do at least a decent job. I have an objective, now tell me my cover and how I'll tell Petra that I'm with her."

Erwin began typing up things on the laptop "We'll configure your identity in a couple hours but it'll probably be something really easy. Now we have to worry about covering all your freckles, dye your hair black, and give you....probably gonna have to go with a dark green contacts to cover over that brown. It shouldn't take us too long but we'll have about an hour to get it together. When it comes to Petra we'll say you're her cousin and you came up to see her. Anytime we send in a backup we always use cousins as a code."

"Alright so what now? I don't exactly wear contacts or glasses. I feel hella wrong in a goddamn monkey suit and I can't say makeup sounds horrible on my face but on my body is a different thing. Dying my hair black feels wrong too," Marco shuddered at the thoughts running through his head.

"Now I call someone to arrange your room and to come pick you up. You will stay inside your hotel room until we tell you otherwise. You can't go under until you know your identity backwards and forwards and can pick everyone out of a line up. While I work on arranging what we need Mike's gonna take your prints so he can rig up the system to bounce your identity when they print you, and they **will** print you," Erwin gave Mike a nod as he removed a clip on print scanner. Marco gave him each of his fingers willingly as the computer brought up digital scans of his fingerprints. He watched carefully as he whizzed through replacing all his information when it registered as his own identity. After a few moments there was a rhythmic knock on the back van door.

A man with a high ashen undercut and stormy eyes approached them, waving a hand towards Marco "C'mon, man, I'm your escort." Giving Erwin and Mike his thanks he headed out of the van and towards a, _shocker,_ sleek, black SUV. His escort drove rather cautiously as they approached the large Westin hotel. Marco had to admit to himself he was rather shocked once they got up to his room, it was a lot nicer than he thought it would be. The FBI certainly sprang for it's new assets. With a sigh Marco dropped his bags at the foot of the bed and dropped his pistols on the bed. The escort turned his grey eyes towards them and back to Marco.

"They're just pistols, don't worry I wasn't aimin' for ya or nothin'. Trust me, if I was ya woulda done known it by now," he tossed the man a playful grin.

Taking a seat at his side the man extended his hand "I'm not too worried, just admiring. Agent Church."

"Marco Bodt. Ya got a first name or should I jus' call ya Agent?"

"Farlan is fine."

"Sounds good, so Farlan, how'd get ya stuck with nanny squad? Piss off a superior or somethin'?"

He chuckled "Nah, nothing like that. Just not cleared to carry my duty piece right now. I mighta accidentally shot my partner when we were on a case and until my investigation says I didn't shoot her on purpose, I gotta wait until I'm cleared to be carrying my piece again."

"Damn dude, friendly fire ain't nothin' to play with," Marco winced at the thought of being shot by a fellow officer.

"I know, but we had next to no visibility and our perp was gonna skirt if I didn't take it. She ordered me from across the way to take it and well.....she's hardheaded and loud. I wasn't about to disobey her, I trusted her, so I took it. It just grazed her ribs but she managed to get our guy," he offered with guilt ridden laugh.

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure she won't hold it 'gainst ya for too long. Might just give ya some hell. It hopefully won't be hard to look after me though since I done gave my word I would help these jackholes and I ain't gonna be movin' in front o' any guns anytime soon." After a laugh he shrugged and walked over to the minibar downing an airplane of whiskey in a single go before grabbing two more. As he breezed across the room, downing the other bottles he met Farlan's troubled gaze

Farlan raised a brow "Rough day? Why don't you tell me how you're involved? There wasn't enough time for me to be briefed fully."

"Jean Kirschtein is my ex-boyfriend. He left me about a month ago and I'm here to help him stop bein' a fuckin' pain in my ass. Now, I'm gonna lay down for a bit. I had an early mornin'. Let me know when those lunks show up." Farlan just gave him a simple smile and incline of his head as Marco climbed into the bed still fully dressed. He nodded off a bit thankful for a couple of hours to rest before he was dragged from the comforting confines of his bed. Erwin and Mike were standing with 2 more people at their sides and he suddenly felt his hotel room was a bit too cramped for his liking. Once he was out of bed Marco was shoved off towards the bathroom.

First his hair was dyed which pissed him off. Black was **not** his color but it was only demi-permanent so it would come out in a couple weeks. When contacts were placed in front of him on the bathroom vanity he gave them the worst _"go-to-hell"_ glare he could manage. For the life of him he couldn't get them in. The lenses would flip, fall, or he couldn't keep his eye open long enough to let it settle over his iris correctly. After hearing him curse the lenses for the umpteenth time someone came in to help him which felt wrong on more than one level. The right lens was in so he tried his hardest to put in the left.

20 minutes had passed but he finally managed to succeed in placing the left lens in himself. There was some sarcastic clapping from Erwin off in the corner of the room but he rolled his eyes and let them continue to the next piece of the puzzle. The body paint was strange but it was silicone based, and had been sealed, so it wasn't going to be coming off anytime soon. Watching as they moved from his toes to his thighs coating him in the substance he grimaced. At least, however it was done quickly and almost non-invasive. The moment they asked he move aside the band of his boxers to cover the lover half of his stomach and hips he practically growled at them. Feeling more than a bit violated Marco agreed to that stipulation but eyed the painter menacingly and covered his chest as he'd made a move for it. He'd be damned if they were going over **that.**

Threatening to rip the painter's head off and toss it into a Georgia swamp if they even _inched_ closer the man avoided the area with fright. He'd been painted up his neck and the rest was left to be blended into his face with regular foundation and concealer. Marco was no stranger to makeup so he could at least do that much himself. When he was done he was handed a pair of brown, floating framed glasses and a couple of fake hoops for the upper shell of his ear cartilage. Hesitantly he took them and placed them to his ear just before being handed a file with a slew of information he'd have to remember before he was able to see Jean.

Gabriel Santiago was a 28 year old night club owner from Lubbock Texas. His family lived in Arlington where Roxy was from, who had been an illegitimate heir to the Colacurcio family. As far as he was concerned having to learn the family members by face and name was like a simple game of card matching. Within three hours he had all members recognized and even the smallest details of his aliases down pat. When it was decided he was ready to go under he was given a black suit with faint silver pinstripes to change into. A black vest with a pocket watch chained to the top, a tie clip, and S cufflinks completed the look. Even he had to admit he looked rather dapper with a large coat draped over his shoulders and a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

On the way to the cab awaiting him outside he was once again briefed and informed of the microphone inside the glasses he was wearing. He gave them an eyeroll and a smirk before getting into the vehicle and heading to the Kirschtein family estate. It had been a lot more imposing than he thought it would be but it was immaculate he had to admit. Gold and white were of course the color scheme but with such pretentious reputations to keep it was no wonder. After paying the cab driver Marco walked up to the door and knocked heavily to assure that he would be heard inside the grand home. There was a sound of a buzzer as he turned up to see cameras just above the stoop. In a bit fun he gave them a wave and a bright smile.

The door opened to the woman he knew as Petra "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Cous', ya sure can. Heard you was gettin' married, came up for the ceremony, to meet the man that I'm sure ain't good enough for baby cousin," Marco grinned and watched the epiphany flash in her hazel eyes.

"Oh! Of course come in!" She quickly ushered him inside as Warren Kirschtein happened to breeze by.

Eying him with more than caution he stepped over to glare down his nose at Marco "Who the _hell_ are you and what are you doing in _this_ house?"

Petra butted in with an overly elated tone rising in her voice "Oh Warren! This is my older cousin, he's like a brother to me and I care for him very much. I invited him up to help me with the wedding plans and things. I'm so stressed lately I needed some help and I hated how I had to leave him behind in Texas. He's never met Jean and he's rather protective over me so I'd like to make sure they get along as well."

Offering his hand Marco nodded "Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude on y'all. My name is Gabriel Santiago and I'm little Roxy's cousin. If it's a problem with ya I don't mind leavin', Sir."

Warren shook his hand firmly as a moment of acceptance donned his features "Good, firm handshake, sign of a good man. If it's to make things easier on Roxy I don't mind you being here. Stress isn't good for the baby after all. Are you perhaps staying at a hotel, Mr. Santiago?"

"Gabriel, please. As for my livin' arrangements I'm stayin' over at the Westin over on 5th Avenue. Rather nice place."

"Very well, should you find yourself wishing to allocate yourself closer to Roxy please feel free to stay as our guest. Roxy why don't you have him shown around? I'm sure it would be rather easy to get _lost_ here and we wouldn't want that....I'll leave you to one another. I _expect_ him for dinner Roxy." With a icy tone in his voice he turned on his heels and strolled away from them.

Before Petra could get a word in when they walked into the kitchen footsteps were heard around the corner along with muttering "I swear to god no one in this fucking house knows to make tea worth a fucking shit anymore. Fuck all this fucking, goddamn sh--"

"Jean?" Petra stifled a giggle as he poured the tea in his hands down the sink.

The moment Marco met Jean's eyes he lifted his chin and let his gaze speak volumes causing Jean to drop the kettle in his hands "Oh! Roxy I didn't hear you come in. You have a guest?"

Jean's eyes had lit up brilliantly before they dulled once the chill rolling off Marco was received "Oh yes, this is Gabriel Santiago, my cousin. He'll be here helping out with the wedding plans and things. It's important you two get along he's like a brother to me. You two should spend some time together after we go to Pikes Place Market to catch up."

Marco extended a hand towards Jean "Hmph, we'll see 'bout that, Roxy. I don't like the looks of 'im seems like a _snake_ ya ask me. Why don't we go get to that catchin' up? I ain't had time to explore yet and I could use a nice cup o' coffee."

At the near crushing of his hand from the grip in Marco's handshake Jean's excitement turned to fear "I, uh, I-- yeah you should go ahead and do that." Marco pulled away from him allowing Petra to fetch her coat. Marco forced a snide snort through his nostrils as he examined Jean before turning and walking out with Petra. They had someone drive them out to the market, which felt more than a little off, taking them around 15 minutes to arrive. Somehow they had to ditch the tail they'd been sent with figuring it to be part of Warren's vetting process. The market was large, and a tourist trap, so losing him hadn't taken too long of sharp turns and ducking in and out of various stores, but once they grabbed coffee Petra's hazel eyes met his fake hunter green ones sternly.

"Okay so who are you? We don't have much time," Petra voice rose a tone and flattened which was in stark contract to that of Roxy's.

"My name is Marco Bodt and that's prolly all ya need to know. I'm helpin' out Erwin and Mike to try to get these beans spilt much faster than it's goin'."

"So you're the reason behind Jean's willingness to accept his fate? I see. This is no meth junky screeching at his own hand, you've got a _lot_ in store for you Sergeant. Welcome to the team, but it looks like our tail is on us, so start giving me alias facts."

As he sipped his coffee he randomly began "Yeah, Sweetheart, ya know my momma misses somethin' awful down in Arlington. I can't say much though, I ain't no better. Once I opened up the club and headed to Lubbock I didn't look back. Damnation Desired couldn't run itself so I had to get some stuff done for it and ended up stayin' down there."

"That sounds good. I'm glad things are getting better for everyone. Now that you've seen some of the market I think it's time to be getting home since it's also getting rather dark." She rose from the seat, a bit wobbly, but gained her composure after a moment with Marco's help. Marco agreed with the sentiment. If it was a tourist trap he didn't want to be there at night when it was bound to get worse. Their tail had hung back during the rest of the outing but if they were tailing him that meant they were already suspicious. He tried to focus on other things such as what the plans were for the wedding cake, the color scheme, and what flowers she'd picked out. He tried to play his role but once Petra began to tire of being on her, no doubt, achy feet he opted to have the driver take them back to the estate. He needed that talk with Jean as well.

Petra showed him up the stairs and down the hall to find Jean's study once they'd returned. She gave him a hug, whispered that he should prepare himself before he knocked. Kissing her forehead gently in both a family gesture should he be watched, and a thank you from himself, he inhaled deeply and knocked just slightly on the door. Once he heard Jean's acceptance to allow him inside he steadied his breath and pushed open the door. Behind it Jean sat at his desk looking exhausted and beyond bored. His eyes were once again the lackluster yellow he'd seen in the video as he scribbled away on his papers. From seeing him earlier he'd thought Jean appeared to be thinner. It had only been a month but somehow it seemed like in just that time he'd deteriorated so quickly in not only his mental health but his physical as well.

"Just give me a moment, please," Jean spoke without so much as looking up from his task.

Marco shut the door and leaned back against it "Take your time, I'll be waitin'." Immediately Jean looked up to see Marco with a neutral expression etched onto his face. Pushing back from his desk Jean was in front of him in a flurry. His arms were tight around Marco's chest as Jean let out a shaking breath. Marco refused to embrace him in return as he himself let out a breath that was more akin to pained wince than a sigh of relief.

"Let go o' me," Marco managed to rasp out.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed your days! I present with the last couple chapters!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Jean immediately leapt back staring up at Marco with a mix of confusion and horror etched into his features. Marco distanced himself from Jean, pushing away carefully before stepping over to the sofa . Letting himself sink into the plush leather, he leaned his head down to his knees and sighed. Jean cautiously tiptoed over to the sofa moving to stand in front of him unknowing the direction his attitude would take as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Marco," he muttered softly. Had he had it in him he would have spoken louder but it was all he could manage to even utter something so simple. Burning as if acid, the words crawled, corroding his esophagus as they exited his mouth. Everything he knew was crashing down around, crumbling, and yet he couldn't even manage an apology worth a fucking damn. As far as he knew Marco could have risen from his position and punched him, he knew himself to deserve it, but all he could do was stand and stare. 

Marco scoffed as he lifted his head "Don't ya think I fuckin' know that much? I know a lot of things Jean. Like how ya can't be callin' me Marco right now. Listen to me now when I say this so I'll save ya the trouble. I'm beyond mad - I'm furious but more than that I'm _hurt._  What you made me go through was fuckin' hell on goddamn earth and I think done everybody know that I was Satan when it happened.....though I know why ya did it. They forced your hand and I don't blame ya for leaving. I blame ya for not tellin' me. Jean I am what I am, I coulda helped ya, but ya didn't trust me enough to tell me what the hell was goin' on. I had a lot o' days that, I ain't gonna lie, ended with my good buddy Mr. Daniels and I was mad at the world. A lot of people got worried 'bout me but the only person I was worried 'bout was **you."**

In the moment Marco's false emerald gaze met Jean's topaz gems the only thing he saw shining where the silver glints reflecting in Jean's retinas "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Marco. I just-- I didn't know what to say Marco. I had so many things going on in my life back here, like Roxy, and I was being threatened to come home. They threatened to hurt you Marco and not just you, Sasha and Connie, Levi and Eren, Bert and Reiner, Christa and Ymir, Mikasa and Armin and Annie, and even Margret and Mandy. I couldn't let it happen so I decided when I knew I loved you that to protect you I **had** to come home. I could put up with this hell so long as everyone else was _safe."_

"I'm so sorry that happened Jean but ya coulda told me, I coulda helped," Marco rose from the sofa to place a tender hand to his cheek "as for Roxy, she's on my side and don't worry..." leaning in, he whispered against his ear "it'll all be okay. I just wantcha to trust me and don't let anythin' get to ya. We're gon' be okay, Ima take ya back home when the time comes. Don't act like you know anythin' though. We got a plan and it revolves around you actin' like normal."

Jean tugged Marco to him unable to prevent the desire to act so any longer "I can't believe you, Marco. I-- It's--- How--- I don't even care. Just holy hell you look incredible. I mean the suit not the... Are you wearing makeup...and contacts?"

"I look like a jackass," Marco winced as he backed up "Also, stop huggin' me it _hurts!"_

Heavy with fear and concern Jean stared, titling his head "What's wrong? You're hurt?! Oh my god Marco is there anything I can do?!"

Unbuttoning his shirt he revealed the fresh tattoo inked on his chest "Call me crazy but I couldn't help m'self."

Jean's fingers itched to trace the tattoo's outline, yet he was unable to quell the tears stinging his eyes "You.... Marco, you're an absolute idiot! Hahaha."

"It was gorgeous and it was the first piece ya ever created for me so why not get it tattooed on my chest? Hope ya don't mind I had it changed a lil' bit to fit you a lil' better," Marco chuckled as Jean craned his head to examine the tattoo.

"My freedom....I can't.... you replaced your badge in the design with a fucking stingray. This is lunacy but _it's beautiful._ I can't believe you're _wearing_ some of my art." Jean looked as though he was going to cry again so walking the line of cautious Marco buttoned his shirt and lightly hugged him. As he secured him in his embrace his mind faltered. He'd been right in his earlier assumption. Jean had definitely lost weight and if he knew Jean, and he did, it was because he was too stressed out to really eat anything of substance or anything at all. When he pulled him closer, his fingers grazing his ribs, he'd caused Jean to spasm ever so slightly within his arms.

Marco pulled away, concern lacing his features "I know why I hurt but Jean, why do you? Ya already lost weight ya didn't need to, I can see the will to jump right outta a window on your face, and now you're hurt?" At that moment Jean broke away, head hanging low almost as if he was ashamed of what he was about to do. Wincing as he raised his shirt up Marco began to see the hints of the discolored flesh wrapping it's way around his right side. The map of color stretching across him began to churn Marco's stomach, he'd seen enough...at least before Jean turned revealing the matching left side. Purple and black bruises covered the expanse of skin from a few inches above his hip to just below his arm on both sides and Marco immediately had to turn his head away. His rage was boiling his blood while the urge to coddle him clawed at his chest. Someone had **hurt** Jean and he was **going** to find out who.

"I have 6 broken ribs...they didn't let them heal. After 2 weeks....just, these are pretty _fresh._ Just enough to not draw attention during the trial. I've had worse though so I'll be okay. You should get out of here before they suspect something. We have to get ready for dinner," Jean turned his head away as he pulled his shirt down tucking it back into his pants.

"You're right. I'll let ya in on everythin' tomorrow alright? I promise. See you at dinner." Just before pulling away he whispered against his skin "Through it all, no matter what, I ain't never gonna stop tryin'." Jean hadn't had quick enough reflexes to pull him back before he was exiting Jean's study on the coming breeze. Marco knew the guys in the van probably got their chuckles on their reunion but he couldn't give a rats ass about it. A part of him was excited, at first, to see Jean but having seen him in so much pain the only thing he knew was how much he wanted to be the one to save one, to help, and protect him. Exiting the room with a general expression of boredom and distaste, he headed out just as Petra found him and escorted him to the dining room.

The immaculate hall and rectangular tiger wood was lit in a relaxing ambient lighting by the crystal chandelier hanging from the high vaulted ceiling providing an air Marco found beyond uncomfortable. His mind calmed however as he was presented in front of Jean's parents and the man he remembered as Robert Colacurcio. The blood in his veins lit and he cautiously approached the man. Cold black eyes devoid of all emotion set off a round face as he extended an icy hand to Marco. Straightening his spine and lifting his chin to give appear just the best hint of intimidating yet not threatening. He shook the rotund man's hand firmly before lowering his head. A cruel smile spread his lips revealing his crooked, yellowed teeth as he chuckled turning to Warren.

"You were right. Firm handshake, respectful." Shifting his gaze, he gestured his chin to Petra "Daughter, why don't you introduce us?"

She forced a blinding smile with an upbeat, almost eager, tone "Okay! This is my cousin Gabriel Santiago. He wanted to come up and meet Jean since he's helping me with the wedding. I've just been so stressed lately with all this planning and it feel good to have him with me here. Gabriel, this is my father Robert Colacurcio."

Nodding towards him Marco smiled "Pleasure, sir." Once Petra gave him a smile he reached down to pick up Petra gently and laugh "Haha well I'm glad ya told me 'bout it otherwise I'da been left in the dark. I'm more 'an happy to help ya with the weddin' though I can't say I think much 'bout your future husband, no offense."

Smacking his shoulder in jest she pouted "Hey....be _easy_ on Jean. He's a good guy, really."

"We'll see 'bout that. I can't say I like him, kinda rubs me the wrong way."

"You've said that about _every_ guy I've even with Gabriel!"

"Ain't nobody good 'nuff as far as I can tell but some are better than others. Like, for instance, this guy is already _late_ and from the conversation we had earlier the jury is still out on this one, Sugar," Marco huffed and crossed his arms carefully across his chest.

Vicky's vibrant, golden eyes narrowed at him "We'll be sure to win over your jury, Gabriel. It's something of a forté of ours."

"I heard y'all are pretty good lawyers," Marco smirked.

Warren sighed as he returned the conversation "I do think Roxanne is good for him but he does need to be polished. He has always had rather _incredulous_ ideals that need to be **snuffed** out." He gestured they sit around the table so Marco took a seat to the right of Petra. It felt so strange to him to be in a place so posh and luxurious. He could only imagine how Jean dealt with everything from the etiquette lessons to the prep school. Warren and Robert were discussing vague plans that Marco did **not** like the sound of when Jean finally made his appearance. Dark circles were far more evident beneath his eyes as he stepped beneath the direct lighting of the chandelier above them.

Kissing Petra's cheek gingerly he took his side at her opposite across the table "Please forgive my tardiness. I was finishing some of the details of the case."

His mother scoffed "Just don't do anything to ruin it, Jean Vincent. Your closing statement is disorganized and elementary. It will need to be redone after dinner."

Lowering his head, Jean replied "Yes, mother."

"Gabriel, what is it that you do?" Robert asked between sips of his wine trying to shift the conversation.

"I own and manage a night club in Lubbock," Marco replied proudly.

Robert nodded "I see....and you are familiar with my family's business?"

"A few things. Is there a venture ya wish to discuss perhaps?" Marco posed curiously with a smile.

"Certainly if you'd like to come to my offices after dinner to discuss it farther," at the mention he felt Petra's hand on his knee beneath the table.

Feeling her push a thumb into a Y shape over his skin Marco agreed "Sure thing, sir. I ain't got nothin' to do after this anyhow."

Vicky shot Jean a glare before turning to Marco "Already so successful. It's a _shame_ we don't have a daughter to set you up with Gabriel."

"That there is a cryin' shame Mrs. Kirschtein, 'cause I bet she'd have inherited your looks and savy," laying it on thick Marco provided a charming smile.

Blushing she turned to her husband "See? _Someone_ recognizes my beauty and smarts, Warren."

"Only because he's charismatic and can read the room well. Gabriel, you have rather interesting skills, did you attend college by chance?" Warren groaned at his wife's response before turning back to Marco.

"Unfortunately nowhere fancy or nothin'. I just got a degree for business is all. Now, I hope y'all don't mind but I'd like to steer this away from me and discover more 'bout the man my lil' cousin is gonna be marryin'," Marco shifted his attention to Jean who he could see stiffened his already rigid posture.

Jean looked over to him "Is there anything specific you wish to know?"

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts Marco made his words stern as he spoke "Are you in love?"

"I am." Without hesitation Jean gave his answer "I don't believe it is something to be accurately measured nor seen by anyone aside from the two people who share the bond. I'd like to ask you to no longer pry into the matter if that's alright."

Grinning he shot a look to Warren "Your son has a bit of...."

 _"Insubordination?_ Yes....we're _working_ on that. He often forgets where he is along with his manners. Forgive him if you would it would seem he's forgotten his place," Warren's irises flared as he glared back to Jean.

Watching him shrink, Marco shook his head "No, it's a good thing. A man needs a little backbone les' he wish to worm his way through life. A man who stands for, not only himself, but the person he loves is a person to not be taken **lightly.**  They should be willin' to do anythin' include lay down their own life for the person they love. Ain't nothing stronger than that bond and I'd like to know he'd defend my lil' cousin to the last stand, ya understand me?"

Robert laughed a deep, hearty chuckle "Hahahahaha, you sound like you know something about love, Gabriel."

"I had a taste o' it once, left a right nasty _bitter_ taste in my mouth though. Don't think I'm made out for that mess no more. Love ain't really nothin' I care 'bout rekindlin' for a while since I got a club to run. What 'bout you, sir?"

"Haha, maybe some lust here and there but never any love to speak of. Hard to find someone to love someone like me."

"Ah, c'mon now sir, _someone's_ gotta be out there if ya look hard 'nuff."

"Ohohoho, you are something else. You know, I like this kid, dollface. Was everyone on your mother's side fantastic because if so bring 'em all up for the wedding!" Marco gave a chortle before the flourished conversation dwindled down to a low smolder as everyone ate. It was a bit stale now but he figured that it was about normal as everyone was so focused on manners and being proper. Jean seemed like he couldn't wait for it to end and he was more than understanding as to why. Hearing them speak of him the way they had only served to make him want to get as much confessed as possible. As dinner finished Marco excused himself to go speak with Robert.

He expressed his farewells to Jean's parents plastering on his fake smile and walked outside with Robert. Certainly he hadn't expected to be picked up outside of the area and driven off to only everyone else knew where. Immediately he felt an imposing sense of dread begin to twist it's way through his stomach, knotting the longer they drove. They were driving out to some warehouse on the dimly lit, and more than moderately, eerie docks out by the shore. Marco knew when something wasn't right and this felt wrong in **every** since of the word. Why Petra told him to go he didn't know but now he had to trust her judgement and hope he wasn't blown.

The car stopped just a few feet from the warehouse entrance and their doors were opened for them. Finding it a bit strange Marco tried to act as calmly as possible while he walked alongside Robert. Upon entering the large warehouse space he was met with a large group of men. Robert introduced him and he gave a subtle lift of his chin before he was escorted to Robert's office on the second floor. His men returned to sorting money and cutting what he assumed to be drugs of some sort from the chemical scent lingering heavily on the air. Even the office above the main floor had the sent of chemicals and heavy tobacco.

Marco took a cautious seat in front of the desk after walking into the small office. Given the impression this was not going to be a legal discussion by the two goons posted outside the door he straightened his posture and made sure to not allow a loose tongue. Robert set to typing things into his computer before he reached out towards Marco.

"I'm gonna need your hand," he spoke with a cruel smirk as he awaited Marco's hand.

Reaching over the desk he hadn't expected a digital scanner nor the prick of his finger "Ouch!"

Upon Marco's retraction of his hand Robert chuckled "Ah, my apologies, should've mentioned there would be a sharp pain. Just needed a bit of your blood was all."

"What?! Why in the seven hells do ya need my fuckin' blood?" Marco grabbed a tissue to keep his finger from bleeding any farther.

"Just to be sure. Now we have your fingerprints. You see I don't trust anyone claiming to be my family when I've heard not a single fucking thing of you. Roxy had to bring an army of paperwork to prove she was my daughter and thankfully she'd been right. I like you, Gabriel, but I can't trust your claim until your work comes back in a bit. Our people in the station should bring us everything they have on you. When that happens I'll have you brought back here since I don't want blood in my home office. I'll have you taken to your hotel now." He gave a flourish of his wrist and Marco was suddenly being escorted out of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that somehow the guys listening in could make his paperwork show correctly. They were the fucking FBI they could do it and in return he'd do his best for them. Nothing had been mentioned of the taping of Robert but if he knew if he could take this guy down too it'd be all the better.

After a lengthy drive back to his hotel room, that he knew they were watching, Marco stripped out of his suit and went to shower. While letting the heat relax his body his mind replayed the events of the day. Somehow getting tangled up in the web of deceit and lies of Jean's family didn't seem too bad. From getting involved he'd be able to help Jean and he'd been practically screamed for it. He could see it in those dimming tawny eyes. Jean had been silently suffering for him and everyone else, putting up with the weight of the world so that he could protect what he loved. There was no way in **hell**  Marco was going to let it continue. At least now he could help him and maybe even prevent it from ever happening again.

His ability to sleep was highly affected leaving him to toss and turn all night within his hotel room. Thoughts of what was happening to Jean while he was busy being mad at the world and everyone in it began to form preventing him from even relaxing to a decent degree. Before he knew it dawn was breaking and he still hadn't managed to sleep a wink. Deciding to raid the minibar once again in hopes of trying to lure himself asleep, he rolled out of bed, downed 3 airplane bottles back to back, then laid back down. With his stomach swimming and his blood warmed he was able to take the edge off his rampant brain and shortly afterwards fell asleep.

Housekeeping woke him only a couple of hours after he fell asleep. He should have suspected something of the sort but what he hadn't expected was to have a box delivered to him. Once inside the woman brought a large box off the cart, sat it on the bed, and left. The action was more than a bit perplexing but he stepped over and looked at the note taped on the front of the box.

 _Put in the ear piece._  
_~E_

Groaning at how stereotypical it all seemed he opened the box and ignored the folded suit pressed into the box. Atop the tie laid a plastic container the size of a quarter with a flesh colored ear wig type microphone inside. Upon removing all the contents of the box he placed the ear piece into his left ear. Doubling over as the feedback registered he almost reached up and yanked the piece from his ear. Once it calmed down there was a voice speaking on the other side.

"You did a good job last night."

It was Erwin.

"Uh, thanks."

"We didn't expect them to like you to be honest so congratulations. The only problem with that is that it puts you in **more** dangerous situations like you experienced later yesterday evening. Don't worry his contact in the police is one of ours and your documentation has already been created. You're safe for now but we don't know when they'll be coming for you. If you can get that man to admit to anything the Kirschteins are doing it could be all we need."

"I understand. I 'ppreciate the help."

"No problem. Work on getting whatever information you can. If we feel like it's blown we'll call it in."

"Got it."

"We'll talk to you soon. Wear the suit. See ya, redneck." Marco scoffed as he removed the ear piece. _"Redneck"_ gave him pause and a bit of a complex he'd be sure to harangue them for later. If he was going to be harped on for his speech he could surely find a way to get back on them. After wracking his brain and coming up empty he decided to dress in the suit provided and impatiently wait to be fetched like some sort of dog. Part of him really wanted to explore to city but then again the other half of him expressed no desire to get asked where he was from every 5 minutes.

4 hours after eating breakfast and watching random things on the television there was a knock on the door. Without thinking too much of it Marco walked up to the door and opened the door immediately. Being met with two rather large goons from Robert's personal security team would have been enough to intimidate a lesser man. Marco simply smiled and walked at a slow pace due to having been positioned between them. Once they got down to the lobby and out to the car he was ushered inside the back seat.


	45. Chapter 45

He was taken to the warehouse he'd been at previously and escorted upstairs to Robert's office. Instructed to take a seat, wait, and not touch anything he was left to his own devices inside the room. During the day it seemed that the warehouse was empty. It was probably clever that way seeing as how any sort of overwhelming nostril burn from chemical presences in the air was likely to be detected and reported. Twiddling his thumbs as he sat he theorized random thoughts as to what they could be making and how they could be moving around both the product and the laboratories themselves. His thoughts were all brought to a screeching halt when the door creaked opened.

"Ah, Gabriel!" Robert cheerily approached him with a hand extended "Good to see you, my boy. Did you sleep well?"

Marco rose from his seat to shake his hand "Good afternoon, sir. 'S good to see ya too and I guess the circles startin' to darken under my eyes give away that one. I ain't much one from bein' away from home."

"I see, well please, take seat. I promise to be rather quick about this business." As he gestured his hand for Marco to sit he moved around his desk doing the same. "I received your information much faster than I would have guessed but apparently my informant hasn't had much to do as of late. It's good to see you've been telling the truth. I even looked into the finances of your club. You do _very_ good business....make good money....how would you like to make _more?_  You're family after all." The cold shamrock green irises seemed to glimmer mischievously as he spoke finally of the business proposition.

Leaning forward as he laced his fingers together Marco kept his expression neutral "I ain't really knowin' how to feel 'bout bein' looked into so hard but I understand it. Now, when you say that what kinda thing are ya proposin' 'cause I ain't sellin' any part in the business family connection or no."

"Smart man. No, I'm not after stock though I wouldn't say no if you were to ever offer it. I'm talking enrichment in your club. Everyone loves alcohol sure, but more people who enjoy your kind of club scene enjoy the _ecstasy_ of the moment. They want to feel free, they seek a _high_ they can't get anywhere else so why not provide it?" The fluidity of his words were almost too smooth as Marco picked up the hints.

Marco laughed as he looked over his shoulder down to the first floor "So ya askin' me to peddle your _drugs_ in my club? What exactly do ya make here anyway?"

Robert returned his laugh with one of his own "Haha, smart and straight forward. Since ya family and you know what we do I'll tell you that I make a couple things but this warehouse is used specifically for ecstasy while I have another production area primarily for harder things. Coke, heroin, glass, whatever you're looking for. I think you an I could be great business partners.....plus, you're family, it's only fair isn't it?"

"Ya move your production labs? How's that even possible? I'll give it to ya that you're a savvy man but how much exactly is in this for me? 'Cause right now it jus' sounds like a lotta trouble I ain't no time for honestly. Cops on my ass, havin' to create a way to get your product to my club, get the money back to ya, 'cause you'll be wantin' your cut, all that jus' sounds like a lotta work. It's gotta be _incredibly_ worth my while for that kinda work," Marco raised his brow as he leaned back in his chair.

"They're very easily mobile and I keep the production teams on strict schedules. I'll give you 15% of the profit right off the top if you agree. It opens the availability for me to widen the scope of my product. You don't have to worry about movement I can get it to your club through the mail system believe it or not. You have no idea how stupid these bastards are. Pay some chump to drop it off and schedule the drop off. Easy."

"Hahaha well sounds like ya got a good system. So ya funnel drugs through the mail....clever...but I ain't thinkin' 15 is a good 'nuff number for that. I like 25."

"Yes we do, and you know I like my ex-wife's ass but I'm not getting that anytime soon. 20 and you got it."

"Sounds good to me. Mind if I see those labs sometime? Get a view o' what exactly Ima be movin'?"

"I can take you soon. There are a couple places to go so I'll send a car. Now, let's make this deal officia--- Warren?" Robert was placing his hand over the table when Jean's father walked into his office. Marco sat there like a turtle on a log as he was a bit too shocked to do anything. By his reaction it had been clear that this was not a planned meeting. From the expression on Warren's, normally stoic, face this was not going to be good either. Not saying a word, Marco watched silently as the scene unfolded as if he wasn't sitting just a foot away.

**"What the hell Robert?!"**

"What?"

"Don't you _'what_ ' me! I swear to whatever thing you fucking believe in that if you want this case done right you'll stop _interfering!"_

"I haven--"

 **"Bullshit!** Vicky is trying to undo your goddamn mess because you threatened Juror 5's wife! You can't _threaten_ the jurors in our name!"

"It's no better than what you do!"

"Wrong! We don't threaten them like thugs you fucking **ingrate!** We bribe them. Money, pulling strings, giving them things they need or want. Threatening bodily harm is only an option **AFTER** we've exhausted our resources and even then is it rare. Jesus you might have just caused a mistrial and cost us the case! Do you know what happens if we have a fucking mistrial, you daft gorilla?!"

"No--"

Marco saw his chance to cut in "If there's a mistrial then the prosecution can try again. It ain't always so cut and dry though. Not to mention if it's a hung jury you're definitely lookin' at a mistrial and then another trial with another jury so ya not only made their records bad, ya gonna make 'em start over with a jury, which could take god knows how long in a criminal case, then ya mighta gotta worry 'bout that juror ya fucked with goin' to the police and throwin' out both of your names."

Both Robert and Warren turned to stare at Marco while it was Robert who spoke "And how exactly do _you_ know that?"

"Had my fair share of dealin' with Johnny Law, get me?" Marco offered quickly as he picked at his nails giving the impression it was of no interest.

"I'm going to gloss over how you _know_ that and the fact I didn't even _see_ you in here Gabriel. He's right though.....why are _you_ here anyway?" Warren retorted clearly unable to avoid his presence.

Marco gestured to Robert "We finished up our lil' business venture proposition. Say, I know y'all are good at your jobs riggin' juries and what not but ya got your son doin' it for ya? I hate to be the downer here and offend ya but I ain't thinkin' that kid's got it in him for all that jury tamperin'."

"Hell no. Jean is simply there to draw the attention away from Vicky and myself. If Jean tried anything of the sort he'd screw it up so horribly I'd spend the rest of my life picking up after him... not like I don't already do that. He's as smart as the average snail and just as competent as a goldfish out of water. Honestly, the boy is a _waste_ of oxygen in my opinion but he can at least be molded to look acceptable in the public eye. I gave him a little personal _present_ to ensure he'd stay on track, it seems to be the only way he gets anything done. Vicky seems to think with adequate nourishment and proper criticism he can grow not unlike a plant. We'll see if that can happen but now he stays _away_ from the illegal activities."

"So ya ain't think your son is all that great but ya want him to marry _my_ cousin?"

"Listen, Gabriel, you seem to be a smart man. This marriage is what they both want so who are we to stand in the way? If both Robert and I stand to gain something in return than neither of us have any more of a reason to dissent. Is it going to be a _problem_ for you?"

"If it's what _Roxy_ wants I ain't gonna be standin' in her way. Speakin' of I'd like to see her today if possible."

"Good. I can take you back with me but you understand that you keep your goddamn mouth **shut** about what goes on here."

"Please, sir, gimme more credit. I own a nightclub, _a popular one,_ I got kids doing drugs in my club and now Im gonna be supplyin' it. I ain't go no room to be snitchin' on ya les' I wanna go down myself."

"I see. Very good. Robert, keep your goons in line from now on, we'll be heading out now." Warren opened the door of his office sending a glare over his shoulder. Marco lowered his head in respect and walked out of the door just on his heels. The chill between the two had been enough to send a shiver down his spine but he was thankful he stuck it out long enough to get what they needed. He knew the procedure was to wait on knowing the location of the drug labs before busting them on it. For now he'd have to sit still and wait on the car to bring him to the locations. Tomorrow the bust of this operation would be completed and Jean would be free, they could move on. Perhaps the universe was smiling on him for sticking through all the shit it'd thrown at him so it finally let him have his moment. Fate smiled on him and had given him everything he needed. There was no idea as to why he was receiving what he had but he wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth.

Thankful for the end of a seemingly endless car ride with Warren, Marco had never been happier to show up at that horridly imposing, foreboding estate. He had no idea what Jean would be doing but more than likely he was at his office at the time. It didn't matter to him though, he wasn't there for Jean, he was there for Petra. The acknowledgement that the raid would be in a day or two was important information. Given her _delicate_ situation, that he didn't think they should have allowed, she would need to get to a safe place before hand. Any use of chemicals, such as tear gas, would not be good for her if it was needed.

Warren dismissed himself to go to his own study and left Marco standing in the doorway unsure of where to go. Just one time exploring the home hadn't been enough time to learn his way around the labyrinth like abode. Asking someone, he managed to be led to Petra's room in the home. He had to repress the thought of them sharing the room together when he knocked on the door. Petra opened the door in a pair of yoga pants and a bright lilac sweater with a warm smile on her face.

"Gabriel! What a surprise!" She wrapped her arms around him and released him before asking "What are you doing here?"

"How 'bout we go for coffee or somethin' and take your fiance somethin'? I'd like to go enjoy myself out today and thought you may wanna join me?" He met her gaze, searching for the recognition. Once she caught on she nodded and grabbed a coat, a scarf, threw on her shoes, and headed downstairs. Deciding to drive herself, refusing Marco's offer, the two of them left to head to Jean's office. A little surprised at being so readily accepted in the moment they opened the door, Marco tried to keep his mouth from gaping.

Inside the lobby, Petra called the secretary to have Jean meet her downstairs. Marco glanced around taking in the ostentatious decor. Everything was gold and black which would have been enough to state they were all pompous assholes but the motto on display made it much worse. Displaying their 'proud' French heritage was one thing but what they did was something else. Looking above them the words "Bon sang ne saurait mentir." Removing his phone he typed the words in and almost had to physically restrain himself from gagging: Good blood doesn't lie.

Revolting and pretentious were the immediate words that came to mind but shortly they were replaced by words of adoration. Jean was walking off the elevator into the lobby so Marco hid himself behind a pillar. He wanted to watch that light spark in his eyes. They seemed lacking and it was no wonder why as of late. He was dressed so well in a nice navy suit that had to have been tailored specifically for him. It pulled in just so perfectly around his thinner frame.

He met with Petra and gave her a hug as he was being watched "Roxy, what are you doing here? I can't just _leave_ right now."

She grinned and waved a hand to Marco "Are you sure you can't join _us_ for coffee, honey?"

Marco walked out with a smirk as he placed his arm over Petra's shoulders "Yeah, it'd be awful nice if we could have a chat, the _three_ of us."

The light Marco wished for lit up brilliant topaz eyes "Oh...I see...sure. There's a good place a few blocks away. I really do need to be getting back in a bit so I can't stay long." Petra laughed and placed her arm around his waist as the three of them walked out. Even for looks, Marco couldn't help but let it cause just a hint of jealousy. It should have been _him_ around Jean...but he knew that was impossible now so he'd settle for coffee.

Once they arrived and ordered their coffee Marco chose a place in the corner of the cafe. He aimed to create a hiding place to keep their backs away from any entrance. Jean joined them and couldn't stop the smile on his face so Marco stomped on his toe beneath the table to remind him of the situation. With a pained scowl Jean glared toward Marco and sipped his tea. Petra was unable to drink anything other than decaf so once she sipped her coffee she gave a hint of disgust and awaited Marco's explanation of why he wanted them gathered.

Lowering his voice to a whisper Marco softly began "I got 'em. I got Warren and Robert on tape to confessin' to jury tamperin' and drug runnin' and manufacture. Petra, ya got 'em girl. The investigation can be over the second they take me to the labs."

Petra had to hide her excitement "Thank you. _Thank god_ my stint in this **hell** is almost over. 3 years under is the longest time I've been under in a long time and I really didn't want this baby coming while I was under."

Jean stared at them as if he'd seen a ghost and a zombie split from the same body "I--I...Marco...what the **hell** is going on?"

Patting his hand Petra giggled "My name is Petra Rall. I'm an undercover agent in the FBI. We've been after your parents for a long while and don't worry I'm actually married. I have no feelings for you. I'm actually _a lot_ older than I look and I see you like a brother at this point."

"Holy shit....so we didn't...the party...the baby isn't...??"

"I kinda _drugged_ you. Real sorry about that but when I discovered I was pregnant they wanted to pull me from the field--"

"Like they shoulda," Marco interjected.

"--but I told them I wanted to stay because we were so close and it would help. I heard you thinking of running by the new year so that night after the party I gave you a beer and I roofied you. Then I carted you upstairs, stripped you, waited until morning, snuck in, stripped down and got in the bed beside you. So, no, we _never_ had sex and we're not going to get married." She grinned a devious grin Jean had obviously never seen before as he looked more than stunned.

Marco moved his foot beneath his table to nudge his leg "Don't look so dang unhappy. Listen, I came to hunt your ass down 'cause no matter what if you thought I was gonna let you get married to somebody other than me you had a hell of another thing comin', lemme tell ya."

With a giggle Petra raised a brow "Did you....did you just propose to him?"

Jean's face turned a furious flush as Marco moved to hit his head on the table "No dammit I did _not!"_

Finding his sarcasm Jean crossed his arms "So what, I'm good enough to hunt down, good enough to risk your life for, but _not_ good enough to marry? Fine. Fuck you too."

"That ain't what I meant! Goddamn y'all!" Marco groaned as he ran his fingers up his face.

"Marco Darien Bodt if you are going to propose to me you better do it right and way more romantic than this. Hmph," Jean turned his nose up and tried to huff only for it to sound as a wheeze.

Unsure of how to respond he just faltered "I--- Dammit--- Why--.... Jean if I marry someone they won't be no goddamn primadonna so settle your hoity toity ass down a notch 'cause I didn't say nothin' 'bout marryin' ya yet."

"Yet! Hahaha you keep digging yourself in deeper," Petra laughed maniacally.

Jean eyed him menacingly "How dare you and _'yet'_ shows intent to marry you backwoods bumpkin."

"Oh are we throwin' out everythin' under the sun now? Alright ya lyin' bastard, did I think that the love o' my life would lie to me, not trust me, run off and hurt me by creating a lie that he himself didn't even believe? _Hell no._ I'm mad at that but I understand why ya did it. None o' that don't mean a damn thing to me though 'cause it's almost Christmas time and we only started datin' halfway September. We ain't been together damn near long enough for me to say for sure that I'm ready to wake up every mornin' at 6am when you do, ready to listen to ya bitch incessantly 'bout me not makin' coffee right, ready to hear ya laugh at me for bakin' or cookin' in my socks, protect ya from any and all coconut, laugh at the way ya love stingrays, black coffee, and old cheesy movies......." Marco trailed off letting his mind venture.

"If it makes you feel any better my husband just wore me down after a while haha. You two are sweet. Marriage isn't exactly knowing how to deal with each other, it's the willingness to learn how, the promise that you'll never give up, never stop trying, and never stop loving them no matter how annoying they get, how they infuriate you at times, or even the times they just want to give up. It doesn't matter if you knew each other 6 months or 6 years, have a long engagement, whatever you do its all dependant on the little things. The way you notice the things they do, from the way their lip turns up when they smile from the way their eyes light up with joy when they see something they love. We don't decide who we fall in love with but in those moments, it's then you either realize how incredibly lucky you are or how _terribly screwed_ you are." Petra softened her previously devious smile and gave Marco a slight nod.

Jean chuckled "Sounds like something your mother said Marco _"never stop trying,"_ isn't that what you promised me anyway? I don't think I'd mind spending the rest of my life of you, in that tiny podunk town, with our friends, and your family."

Marco smiled and nodded "I get it. I do, 'cause until the moment I said that I didn't realize how perfect it sounded. I'll make ya a promise, Petra as my witness, that _one day I_ will marry you, maybe not one day soon, but eventually."

"So does that mean....Marco do you still _love_ me?" Jean's eyes were tearing as he struggled to breathe evenly from his ribs causing his pain.

"Would I be here riskin' my life for you if I _didn't?_ You risked your life tryin' to save mine 'cause you love me so I'm returnin' the favor."

"This was nightmare I pictured for a bit because I was scared to know how it would go. Now though, well now I'm glad you're here. Since you basically proposed to me now I guess I should say I'll promise you the same thing but I swear to god I _expect_ a ring at some point you freckled bastard," he shot, giving Marco that old sarcastic grin that he loved so much before they had to go. Petra had to get back to the house, Jean had to get back to the office, and Marco had to get back to the hotel to hear about how the raid was supposed to go down. It took every ounce of his ability to hold back from kissing Jean in that moment. He'd committed to marrying that man and that **should** have scared him but for some reason it only made him feel lighter.

When they left Jean Marco was only able to give him a handshake. The corner of Marco's lip twitched upwards in a smile as he watched him walk away. Petra dropped him off at his hotel and he gave her a tight hug, thanking her for the wisdom she shared, before departing. When he returned to the hotel room he was met with a suit hanging in his closet and another box sitting on his bed. He really wished those guys would stop being so fucking sneaky. It was starting to weird him out. Upon opening the box he was met with a singular note:

 _Fantastic job Redneck. Raid at dinner tomorrow no matter if the drug lab locations are discovered. 8pm. SWAT._  
_~M_

Of course. The raid would happen without drug lab manufacture but he figured they had enough and they could probably track all the warehouses anyhow. Whatever, it wasn't his problem anymore. All he had to do now was attend dinner and laugh as everyone was arrested. Technically he knew he shouldn't reveal his real identity tomorrow but he couldn't wait to do it. He wanted to be the one to arrest Warren after what he'd said about Jean. Warren had been the one to break Jean's ribs and that was more than enough to have him ready to slap silver bracelets on him.

During his dinner as he unwound he thought of that smile Jean had earlier. The light gleaming in those spellbinding eyes, that smile, he'd seemed so alive again. Like _himself_. Marco began thinking of one thing that scared him so he decided to go ahead and go out for the day. He was in a city and they had to have somewhere where he could find what he was looking for. For the rest of the day he spent his time perusing downtown Seattle for some shopping. Upon discovering the place actually had incredible shopping districts he found himself lost buying gifts for their friends, his family, and even for his godkids. Along the way he also decided to down a few more cups of coffee, Seattle was definitely the place with the best coffee. It was around 11pm when he returned to the hotel to go to bed and awake the next morning ready to end this farce.

He'd not received any notice of a car coming to transport him to the labs so he used the time to reflect on his situation. In his pocket sat something he never imagined he'd ever buy....but there it was. How strange it felt to him to be in that way. With his handcuffs nestled in the back of his pants and he was ready to get everything over with. In just a few hours it would all be over. Jean's life would finally be in his own hands and Marco would be free to kiss him, to hug him, to just be with him in any way he could. In a way, he guessed he was happy it ended up like this so there could finally be a stop put to it all.

6:30pm rolled around and Marco decided it would be best to begin getting ready. The makeup was a chore and he hated the contacts but it was all necessary for now. His heart was racing with nervous anticipation and excitement. It was new to feel so happy about something that could possibly turn disastrous but there he was practically giddy and beyond exuberant. Once he finished he headed to the door and called a cab to take him to the Kirschtein estate.

Arriving just 15 'til 8 Marco stepped into the home greeted by Petra who led him to the dinner table. Warren and Vicky were seated quietly as Jean came down and sat across from Marco. Dinner had been progressing rather slowly since it was only the family and Robert had his own things to take care of thankfully. Ultimately when it began counting down to the minutes before the raid Marco reached down to Petra's knee. Tracing the number 8 into her knee he then shifted his gaze to the oak grandfather clock standing like a lone sentry in the corner of the room. The time felt as though it was crawling to an almost standstill, he wished he could will the hands of time to progress until the sound of beating on the door arrived. Marco and Petra looked immediately towards each other as within seconds the place became flooded with men in SWAT uniforms. Marco rose to his feet amidst the confusion as Warren and Vicky cursed frantically at the events. Walking over to Warren Marco tossed his glasses to the floor, stomping on them to crush the microphone inside before retrieving his cuffs and offering to cuff Warren himself.

"Warren Kirschtein you are under arrest." The words were so satisfying as he uttered them, savoring the lingering pleasure on his tongue. He was about to cuff him, finally have the satisfaction before he decided to rub something in a bit more "Hey _baby,_ I think you'll wanna help me do this huh?"

Jean grinned wildly as he pushed away form the table approaching him with a renewed vigor  **"Absolutely."**

He walked around the table and cinched the cuffs tighter around his father's wrists as Marco leaned onto the table "By law you have to tell me why you're arresting me! What did he mean _baby_ , Jean Vincent?!"

Leaning by his ear Marco spat "Pleasure to meet ya, ya worthless sack o' shit. My name is Marco Darien Bodt, I'm a police sergeant from Wrightvale Georgia. As for your charges they include fraud, money launderin', conspiracy to commit fraud, jury tamperin' and a slew of other shit the case managers will tell ya all about it." Calling out to the SWAT team sweeping the house Marco asked "Anyone see him resistin'?! Yeah? _I thought so."_ Lifting him by the chain between the handcuffs he raised his arms behind his back and slammed him back down to the table, his cheek pressed firmly to the surface "Jean is the man I **love** and you **hurt** him, and tried to **take** him from me. _Wrong move._ You 'member when I said a man in love is a dangerous thing? Well I wasn't kiddin'. Jean is the love of my life and I say right now that no force on this earth would ever keep me from keepin' him safe. You're lucky I ain't a piece o' shit like you or I'd break every bone I could get my hands on," calling out he huffed "someone get him outta here 'fore I act on the urge." Before he could have any witty retort Marco snickered and moved to Jean. Everyone was thankful, and lucky, the bust went down so smoothly. Petra had headed out right during the confusion leaving only the two of them in the dining room.

Jean approached Marco and placed his hands to his face "You need to get those contacts out and need to get this makeup off. I want **you** back, Marco, I'm _so_ sorry for leaving."

Marco wrapped him carefully in his arms trying to avoid his bruising "It's okay. I forgive ya, Jean. Ya may want this romantically and shit but I ain't proposing so I ain't droppin' to a knee either." Digging into his pocket he retrieved the small black velvet box. Popping open the box he revealed to Jean the silver and black ring allowing him to take it. Watching his eyes as they glittered from the tears that were now streaming heavily down his flushed cheeks, Marco wrapped him again up and waited until he stopped crying.

Looking up at him Jean laid his head on his shoulder "I promise to agree to marry you when the time comes. I love it... **I love you.** Can we go home as soon as possible?"

Holding him gently Marco nodded and kissed his forehead "Good. I love you too, now put it on. We'll have to see what the FBI wants to do with testimony but they shouldn't need yours. I made a deal with those **ASSHOLES** that ya could go right on outta this. It was one o' my conditions but they might want mine." Deciding to turn to push up on his toes, Jean claimed Marco's lips. Slow and brimming with a long overdue passion Jean winced but placed an arm over Marco's shoulder. He felt Jean's fingers push into his hair and he couldn't help but let out a contented hum.

Jean shivered and slipped the ring on his finger replacing his fake band as he pulled away from Marco "You're officially the **best** thing that could have ever happened to me Marco." Marco and Jean stood at each other's side while awaiting the arrival of Erwin and Mike. After being thanked for his service and his cooperation Marco shook Erwin's hand, gave Mike his thanks, and Petra a hug before leaving. Jean was allowed to get his things together and leave back with Marco. Nothing had felt better than being able to relax with Jean once they got back to the hotel but knowing he had to testify sucked. They'd be stuck there for 4 weeks before they could leave so that Marco could testify and Jean would need to see a doctor. Ultimately 4 weeks without working, able to just laze with Jean as he healed wasn't so bad in theory....or practice.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Yule/ Merry Christmas/ Or whatever it is that you celebrate I do hope you have a wonderful day surrounded by the love of your family and friends. Anyone who needs someone can always message me on tumblr or skype, I'm totally here for that. I hope you guys will enjoy the ending of Sweet as Cinnamon. To those of you who don't know this was actually the first JeanMarco idea I ever had so it's a little weird for me to see it end. This idea has been in the works since June of 2015 but I never posted it as I was a little worried it wouldn't get read. I'm incredibly amazed by the amount of support and love that you've all shown to both it and myself. It has been a long ride and I thank you for sticking it out with me. I love each and every one of you. I hope you'll return to the next JeanMarco multichapter fic that will replace this one in February. At the end of the chapter I will post a little thing so you guys can tell me if you have an opinion on which story should replace it.
> 
> Enjoy this guys and thank you again for being with me.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

**_**** 4 Weeks Later ****_ **

 

* * *

 

 

  
_"Marcooo,"_ Jean cooed as he nudged Marco awake "c'mon....get up."

Cracking open an eye Marco looked up to see Jean tracing his chest tattoo "What is it darlin? It's barely 7am on a Saturday."

"Levi wanted to see you on New Years at 8 remember? Then we have the party at Ymir's and Krista's tonight. _Pluusss_ we just got home last night and my ribs are fine now.....you _owe_ me since you refused to touch me until we got home," he replied with a sensual lilt.

Pressing a hand into his side cautiously Marco tested the theory "Are ya sure? 'Cause I don't want ya hurtin' yourself."

"I can breathe just fine and you would be the one hurting me....well.... _pleasuring_ me," Jean smirked as he rolled himself into Marco's lap trying to rouse him.

Marco clenched his jaw "Mmm, I ain't made for this kinda shit, baby. Ya gonna tease me knowin' I've been waitin' for around two months to sleep with ya again," tugging Jean down to his chest, he nipped his neck and whispered harshly "besides ya know this round is **punishment** for runnin' off on me right?"

Drawling out his words Jean pressed a kiss into his collarbone "Oh please _punish me, Sergeant Bodt."_

Marco slipped his hand down his back and into his boxers to squeeze his ass as he chuckled "That ain't fair Jean but, since ya asked, don't be upset at what I do to ya. Ya might want a safe word baby."

"Objection," Jean breathed out as he pushed back into the touch.

"Sustained," Marco's lighthearted tone was replaced by a darker more alluring yet sinister tone as he leaned over and shoved Jean into the mattress "you're gonna _beg_ for me Jean, before all this is over, I'm gonna make _sure_ of it. Your scene starts now so if you feel uncomfortable tell me." He mouthed at his neck leaving a dark map of bruised skin down the exposed tendon. Hearing the gasps and whimpering moans from Jean's lips encouraging him to bite down harder on his skin, he happily obliged dragging it between his teeth and rolling. With his hand sliding down Jean's side Marco drug his nails enough to cause red welts to rise over snowy flesh, leaving evidence of himself over ever possible inch of Jean.

Seeking to accrue friction Jean's hips rocked up but Marco took the opportunity to climb off his bed leaving Jean whining. Marco disappeared for a moment going over to the closet to the left of the bed. Upon opening the door Jean watched from the bed as he opened a dark cherry wood trunk, hearing what he assumed was a chain on the inside on it. Marco turned his head over his shoulder to see Jean with worried expression knitted in his face.

Chuckling at the response Marco smirked "Relax, Jean. Nothin' in here is gonna bite ya, that's my job. You can come look if you're that scared."

"I'm not scared of what you have hiding in that sex trunk but I am curious," Jean raised a brow waiting for him to return to the bed.

"Be right back," Marco winked and slinked off into the kitchen where he grabbed a container of body icing and a bowl of ice. After heating the icing to a decent temperature he entered the bedroom placing both items on the left bedside table. With them comfortably awaiting him he moved back to the trunk in the closet removing several items and calling out to him "Silk, rope, tape, metal, or leather?"

"Huh?" Jean replied from the bed.

"Pick one or I'm picking for you."

"Uh, metal or silk."

"Good, I have one of those things already next to the bed. Look's like I'll be needing these." The heavy lid fell shut and Marco was twirling 2 red silk bonds in his hands as he walked back out with an assortment of things, dropping them onto the bed. Jean's eyes went wide as he made out some of the items on the bed knowing Marco's plan. If it wasn't hard to tell from their first encounter in the bedroom, Jean had figured out Marco was into _several_ aspects of domination. Marco tied the silken bonds to the two posts at the foot of the bed as he unscrewed the top to the container of body icing, dipped his finger in, and lapped the substance from his finger quickly. It was still a bit too hot to be placing on Jean's skin. His impish grin as he sat it down made a shiver run down the length of Jean's spine however.

Swallowing hard Jean raised his brows in curiosity "You're not.....you plan on binding me with those."

Grinning as he placed a black satin mask around his wrist Marco bent over him whispering "Silk and Metal."

As he got closer and his breath was against his skin Jean registered one thought "Wait....are you into sensory deprivation?"

Voice low against his ear Marco laughed a frightfully attractive laugh "Hahaha, hmmm, I do enjoy it. Have you tried it? The only thing you're allowed to do is focus on the feelin' of what's happenin', no noise, no sight, not being able to touch. You know what they say 'bout takin' away one sense, now imagine takin' them all away gradually. How heated lips would feel against the chilled skin of your stomach, how the wet warmth of my tongue would feel sliding up your thigh,..."

Jean's body trembled under the thought of Marco's words concreting themselves "I-I can't say it sounds horrible...."

"Then I'll deprive you of your senses tonight and let you experience it for a bit. What would you prefer to lose first, Jean: sound, sight, touch, scent, or taste?"

Having to think a moment Jean replied carefully "As much as I would like to pick smelling or tasting I know you wouldn't let me so touch."

"Hmmm you know me so well," Marco purred as he took Jean's wrists in his hands and slapped on a pair handcuffs around them. Thankfully from having slept, both were already down to their boxers making less work for Marco. Reaching over to the table he grabbed an ice cube placing it into his mouth to let it melt. Jean shot him a puzzled stare but Marco responded by placing his lips to Jean's stomach. Feeling Jean jump at the temperature of his lips he snickered and moved in a line kissing down his body, following the faint trail of blonde hair beginning at his navel. Stopping at the band of his boxers Marco blew a line of cold air against his skin.

At the bumps rising on across his skin Marco decided to go a little easier as Jean's body practically trembled from something so simple. Palming down the insides of his thighs he moved to hover over him connecting his lips to Jean's. Delighting in the kiss Jean tossed his joined wrists over Marco's neck to drag him down until they were flush against one another. Chest to chest made it difficult for Marco, he didn't want to put too much pressure on Jean's newly healed ribcage, so he tried to keep from dropping his weight completely. Sensing the issue Jean wiggled in place and splayed his legs out to the side allowing Marco to evenly distribute his weight.

Using the position to his advantage Marco rolled his hips drawing a breathy gasp from Jean's lips. Giving him the friction he wished Marco continued grinding his hips against Jean's until he seemed to be enjoying it a bit _too_ much. Marco was determined to make this punishment. He wasn't going to let him enjoy anything for too long, not yet. Taking the blindfold off his wrist he placed it over Jean's eyes. Pulling away, sure the icing was cooled enough to be placed on skin, he reached over, grabbed the tub, and dipped a finger into the container. After smearing the icing across Jean's chest and over his hips Marco grabbed another ice cube from bowl and ran it down his stomach and up his thighs.

Unbridled moans rolled casually off his tongue as Marco licked the icing off his flesh. He secretly loved teasing his chest now, almost out of all parts of his body, as he got to see the matching tattoo to his own. The horseshoe and his badge, almost his own brand on Jean's skin, just sent him a momentary arrogance inflation. Lavishing his chest, Marco twisted the metal of his nipple rings in his teeth as he let his fingers toy with the elastic band of his boxers situated at his thighs. His breath was hitching in his throat so Marco decided to tug them down releasing his erection as he did so. A lone finger ran up the underside of Jean's cock further teasing him as Marco yanked the barbell of his chest with his teeth. The sounds leaving Jean's lips as he continued working down his body were music to his ears. Oh how he'd missed this.

Reaching down Marco slung off Jean's boxers to some far end of the bedroom then grabbed the lubricant and popped the cap. Hearing the sound Jean wiggled his hips in anticipation. Marco gave a snide snort as he watched. Instead of moving to prepare him for any action he grabbed the gag and moved up Jean's body. Luckily it was silicone and riddled with holes so he could breathe decently since he knew Jean snored so hard he had issues breathing out of his nose.

Bending over him Marco nipped his earlobe and whispered "Open your mouth." Jean obeyed his command and seemed a bit surprised by the action but nevertheless allowed the scene to continue. With only two more senses to wipe out Marco wanted to make sure his sense of smell being deprived would be a good smack. Crawling off the bed he went into the bathroom and located the cologne Jean had bought him, sprayed some on his skin, and moved back to the bed. Ensuring he'd smell it he worked on discoloring the right side of his neck.

Hearing the whine in the back of Jean's throat had been worth it but now came the time to take it away "This is going to be strange. Go with it." Taking the plastic nose piece he placed it at the bridge of Jean's nose shutting off both his ability to smell and the, small, ability to breath from his nose. Jean's hearing was the only sense he had left to take from him but that, that he couldn't take away for a while. Returning to his previous activity he sank between his knees tossing one over his shoulder. Coating his fingers liberally in lubricant he circled his entrance in warning before he plunged a finger into him.

Impatient as always Jean's hips immediately thrust back onto the intruding digit. Marco leaned forward to place the softest, lightest kiss to the head of Jean's cock as he thrust into him only to throw his mind into a fit. Teasing him was so much fun, from watching as his body convulsed to hearing those little dejected moans in the back of his throat. Just as he thought it Jean whimpered at the abandoned touch of his dick but Marco's actions, as he soon added another digit, made up for it. Stretching the area carefully Marco took an agonizingly, torturous amount of time to prepare him. By the time Jean had hoped Marco was going to give him what he wanted Marco looked over to the clock on the nightstand.

Grabbing the small bullet vibrator from the edge of the bed, he slid it into him then secured a small ring around the base of his cock "Looks like it's time to get ready for my meetin'. Such a _shame._ Why don't ya wait for me to go back huh?" Jean shook his head and made a mumbling noise Marco knew was an aversion to the idea "Oh, no? So you wanna go with me? Mmkay. I can do that. Be a _good boy_ and wait on me to finish showerin', meanwhile, I'll be takin' this remote with me." Armed with a small black remote Marco pressed the first button causing Jean's back to arch off the bed and his toes to curl as the vibration rushed his body. Leaning over him he removed the gag and placed headphones over his ears as he got up from the bed.

Walking to the closet he grabbed his uniform and took it into the bathroom along with the remote to the vibrator. During his shower he played with the controls hearing the moans tumble from Jean's lips from the the other room. It was a delicious feeling of control he was exerting over him. With his own little problem that needed solving he figured he could exert a little _more_ of that control. Once he got out of the shower he turned down the controls and began getting dressed. He pulled on his uniform aside from his pants and duty belt leaving that to be had afterwards.

Moving back to the bed he untied Jean's ankles from the bed. Removing the headphones, nose piece, and the blindfold Marco led him off the bed. Grabbing the handcuff key from the nightstand he uncuffed Jean's hands only to pull them behind his back and grin at him.

"I seem to got a lil' bit of a pro'lem, baby. Why don't ya put that purdy, metal studded mouth of yours to work and blow me?" With a hand pushing him to his knees Jean willingly obliged. Seeing him in his uniform while he was on his knees for him was as much as a turn on for Jean as it was Marco. Unable to use his hands Marco had to make it easier on Jean so he slid his boxers down. Watching as Jean leaned forward to run the flat of his bedazzled tongue up his cock was enough to already send chills down his body. He looked so beautiful like that, with his pre-cum smeared over his skin as he twirled his tongue around his length.

He wrapped his fingers into Jean's hair and leaned back as Jean swallowed him to the hilt. A guttural groan escaped his lips as Jean began taking his length at various increments in a faster pace. After a few moments when he felt like he was beginning to lose it he placed both hands in Jean's hair. Knotting his fingers into his hair to keep him still Marco thrust his hips into Jean's mouth. Rutting like an animal as he felt his approaching climax Marco tensed as thought he felt Jean pulling away.

Reaching into his pocket he removed the remote and pressed the button 3 times to turn it up to the second speed "Swallow it all or I turn it all the way up." Obeying the order Jean continued through the orgasm that wracked Marco's entire body. His hips stuttered and his body shivered as he looked down to see Jean with a small trace of his cum streaming down his chin. Marco panted and reached down to lift his chin, wiping away the emission with his thumb. Holding it out he smirked wickedly "I thought I said all of it Jean."

With a brow arched Jean leaned forward and licked it from his thumb "There."

"Good boy." Marco turned off the vibration and uncuffed his hands "Oh, and this ain't over so don't even think o' messin' with that. We'll continue when we get home but the scene ain't paused far as I'm concerned. You're _still_ at my will."

Knowing he was getting off on the authority Jean got to his feet, pushed up on his toes, and whispered breathily by his ear _"Yes, sir._ May I get dressed now?"

"Mmmm, sure. Wear something loose I recommend sweats for that hard on." Marco shuffled over to grab his pants from the bathroom and pulled them on before lacing up his boots. Jean was busy getting dressed and maneuvering his new accessories while Marco patiently awaited him. Walking out with one of Marco's t-shirts, his hoodie and a pair of his sweats Jean gave him a sultry grin. He knew Marco liked seeing him in his clothes. Fortunately since coming back Jean had gained back the weight he'd lost and even a little more in muscle mass which only further defined the muscle of his hips. Having to see him dressed in nothing but his clothes Marco clenched his jaw and grabbed the keys to his car.

The ride to the department had been short but Marco enjoyed toying with the remote on the way. Jean had tried his hardest to conceal his facial expressions as he squirmed in his seat, biting back mewls and moans. Jean was obviously in a torturous mix of pleasure and embarrassment which only gave Marco a sick sense of pleasure himself. Looping his arm around his hips once they got out of the car Marco escorted Jean into the building with a more than showy smile. As he walked in Levi looked down from his office and gestured them up.

Jean scanned the precinct having never entered it before. Marco watched as he looked for Marco's desk in the bullpen and with the soft push of the button Jean's attention was diverted. He'd kept it on for only a second just to remind him who was in control. With all eyes on them Marco led the way up to Levi's office and held open the door for Jean. He walked in ahead of him and sat in front of Levi's desk as Marco followed. Removing his hat he placed in on his lap cleverly hiding his fingers on the remote beneath it.

"Good morning Marco.....and Jean," Levi greeted as he sat.

Marco gave a nod "G'mornin' Captain. Now, it's 8 fuckin' am and I'm tired so what's up?"

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point," Levi began as Marco started fiddling with buttons "since you left our department starting going downhill and it made us all realize something. We rely on you a lot more than we think. I promised you something and it goes against all I stand on but I will **never** give you another partner."

"Fuckin' right. Y'all can't get _nothin'_ done without me so glad ya done realized....actually" he paused "I didn't even know that but I 'ppreciate it." Marco grinned and placed his left hand on Jean's knee laughing as he tried to hide his spasms.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes yes, we're so in _awe_ of your freckles that we can't manage without them. I'm glad, however, that you helped out my good friends. They really needed that break. Jean, I apologize for having to put you through what I did by bringing Ryan here."

Straining to answer Jean clenched his jaw "Mhmm....you're forgiven."

Marco chuckled "Well I guess they weren't so bad. Havin' to testify was funny, but the leave I got put on for punchin' Warren was not."

"I had _no_ choice. You punched him on **live** television Marco. Oh well, not what we're here for. In recognition of what you've done for both me, my friends, Jean, and the world I'm offering you this," Shuffling around in his drawer Levi removed a small plastic container with 10 silver stars inside.

Eyes going wide Marco shook his head, completely flabbergasted "I--I...Sir....this means.. _.I can't."_

Obviously lost Jean tilted his head and took solace in his momentary relief "What's going on?"

"He's asking me to be _Captain,_ " The words left Marco's lips in a barely audible whisper.

"I got asked to go back to the bureau. Eren and I talked it over and, while he likes the idea of me being in town and behind a desk, there's an opening in the department in Atlanta so I could still stay here but I'd have to commute. I'm taking it and I had the department decide alongside me with who should be the new captain. It was you, almost unanimously I'd like to add, so what do you say? Your command will take over at the strike of midnight if you agree, Marco," Levi smiled a genuine smile which was enough for both Jean and Marco to be taken aback.

Glancing over at Jean and back to Levi Marco was incredibly confused "So.....tomorrow. You're saying tomorrow I'd be acting captain of the department if I agree? Levi this is.....I **can't** be high up on command. I wanna patrol and help people--"

"You'll be captain, no one dictates how that's done so long as you babysit everyone appropriately. You're a damn good cop Marco, and yeah, you're a little rough around the edges but thats a good thing here. You'll do just fine and I'm here to help if you need it," Pushing it, Levi picked up the stars and placed them in Marco's hand.

Marco looked up noticing the stars on Levi's own uniform missing "These are _your_ stars....I...."

"Take it Marco," Jean placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Incredibly. I might not get to see you as my favorite resource officer but you should take the offer. Plus it comes with a pay raise and more authority which I'm pretty we **all** know you get off on."

"Maybe you're right..." Marco opened the container with one hand, turning on the vibration with the other just for Jean's comment "okay, Levi. I'll take it."

Levi rose from the chair as Jean shivered and crossed his legs "You'll need a new uniform. Luckily I happen have one ready for you. Go get changed." Stepping over to his cabinet, he removed a complete uniform in Marco's size still on the hanger. Carefully taking it he walked out of the room and headed to the locker room downstairs. Looking in the mirror he never thought that he would be donning the attire he was putting on. The navy blue replaced the hunter green of his regular uniform and he couldn't find it in himself to even look back at it. Somehow the entirety of the town's safety rested on his shoulders, this was an extreme weight to carry, but looking down at his hand he turned the ring on his finger knowing that as long as he had Jean just about _anything_ was possible.

Finally dressed minus his decor he walked back up to Levi's office. Inside Jean was sitting and speaking to Levi about their time in Seattle and he immediately felt heat in his cheeks as Levi looked down at Jean's hand. With an arched brow Levi grinned and Jean frantically denied that they were engaged it was much more complicated than that.....before he gave up and finally just gave into the idea that maybe they _were_ engaged. Marco had to pause and ponder the same thing, oh well, maybe Petra was right and they could just refuse to set a date for a several years...or whatever. They had time to figure it out. No one was rushing them.

When he knocked on the door Jean bolted upright and Levi rose to his feet. It seemed he'd put on his uniform correctly while Marco had put on his own. Marco grinned and turned on the vibration for a slight moment just delighting in the expressions Jean tried to hide. Gesturing to the bullpen Levi walked out and expected the two to follow him. Obeying Jean followed closely behind him as Marco trailed on their heels and shut the office door behind them. Reaching the ground level Levi stopped at the front door and garnered everyone's attention.

"Listen up!! As you all know I'm retiring from command, yes I know you're all _so,_ so sad, but now its time that I swear in Marco as the new captain of The Wrightvale Police Department." There were various cheers and whistles as Levi kept his speech. Going through the history of himself as captain Levi began explaining how he believed Marco made the best possible replacement even if he preferred to patrol. Jean stood proudly at his side watching as Levi began removing the stars from his uniform placing them on Marco's. Marco's new name plate was placed just at his left collarbone and everything else was the same as normal.

Jean immediately wrapped his arms around him the moment Levi was done. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits so he figured it was at least okay to show some affection. Marco kissed him delicately on the forehead then excused himself after a tiny thank you speech. He didn't exactly have much to say but he even hugged Levi before exiting. The feeling was new and strange but he liked it. Maybe he wouldn't find it too bad but that was the last thing on his mind. Jean was still at his mercy and that was _so_ much more of a beautiful thing.

Once they got back to their, now shared, apartment Marco turned the vibrating setting as high as it would go almost causing Jean to collapse to the floor. Marco wrapped his arms around his waist supporting his weight and helped him to the bedroom. Lips pressed to the side of his neck Marco gave no pause as he worked to immediately begin stripping Jean out of his clothing. It was all a bit large on his anyway so it was rather easy for him to pull his shirt over his head as he shoved him to the bed. When on the bed Marco placed his fingers inside Jean's waistband and drug off the sweats tossing them aside with ease.

"God, Marco!" Jean tossed his head back as Marco mouthed down his sternum biting hard at intervals.

Leaving the level of vibration at it's peak Marco slipped his hand down Jean's boxers chuckling "You're a mess Jean," coiling his deft fingers around his cock he gave several strokes "have you enjoyed this toy hmm? Maybe I oughta remove the ring keepin' ya from comin' so you can get off without me even havin' to---"

 **"NO!"** He all but screaming between pants "No, Marco, I want...I want you! This feels good... _so_ good...but it's... _it's not you."_

Marco shivered at his explanation "Mmkay, so ya want me to fuck ya? Is 'at what ya want Jean?"

"Yes! Please, Marco! I can't take this anymore," Jean whined as he writhed beneath Marco's touch. Bringing him just to the edge of his orgasm Marco released his hand and ceased function of the vibrator. Climbing off the bed, he began stripping off his new uniform not wishing to get anything on it. With it laying atop the dresser Marco got the idea, as he passed by, to drag out the mirror from behind the dresser. Placing it atop the chest at the foot of the bed Marco tied each silk bond to a piece of the decorative copper wire swirled along the sides to hold it in place.

In just his boxers he crawled onto the bed and hastily ripped off Jean's boxers sending them the way of his sweats. Jean's hips bucked upwards seeking some sort of touch no matter what it could be. Being denied his release not once but twice he wa _s beyond_ desperate. The pooling of heat in his loins was threatening to burn him from the inside out until he was finally sated. Marco knew just how much he had to want him so he kissed down his stomach before reaching to his cock and removing the ring he'd placed earlier as well as reaching behind him to carefully remove the vibrator.

Jean's skin pricked at the removal and he hooked a leg around Marco's thigh before dragging him up to his lips. The action surprised him to say the least but he complied and pushed against him in delirium of passion and lust. His actions weren't calculated as he no longer cared much about Jean's punishment in the scorch of the heat between them. Seeking to get at Marco's skin Jean left nips along his skin as he drug his mouth down his neck. Marco was taking enjoyment from the moment allowing Jean to lavish his skin in bruises and welts as his fingernails dug into his shoulders.

Searching around him for the lubricant he'd left on the bed, Marco blindly felt around the blankets. When his fingers secured the bottle he reached back to plunge a digit into Jean without warning. The action took his breath, causing him to shakily exhale and lean back onto the pillows. He tested the limits and added another explorative finger to tease him before he withdrew them completely. Leaning back on his knees he reached for the bottle and poured a bit of the lubricant into his hand stroking it onto himself before hovering over a heavily flushed, aroused Jean.

"Get on your knees," Marco commanded quietly. Jean obeyed and flipped onto his stomach before he rose on all fours. Leaning over him Marco bit at his shoulder, running his hands down Jean's side he aligned himself properly before beginning the push into Jean's body. The sharp inhale he made through his nose was accompanied by a low moan from Jean who dipped his back at the sensation. He began with a subtle thrust of his hips before he dug his fingers into Jean's hips and slammed into him with enough force to cause the bed to creak as it lurched forward.

Marco was almost sorry for his neighbors in the complex as Jean screamed his name like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the earth. He'd felt amazing in that moment, being with Jean again in the most intimate of ways and taking pleasure in all he was. Jean was pushing back against him his hips driving back to increase Marco's rhythm. With the mirror at the end of the bed Marco decided for something different as he pushed Jean, and himself, closer to their orgasms. Pulling out just before, Marco rolled over to his back and Jean looked over to him wanton and disappointed.

"C'mere," waving his hand he beckoned Jean over to his lap. The moment he faced him and crawled into his lap Marco shook his head "Turn around." A bit unsure of the action Jean complied and faced the foot of the bed as he sank over Marco's length. Sitting up after Jean had adjusted he pressed a kiss to his back and looped an arm under his thigh lifting him up before dropping him just slightly. His free hand coiled around his length pumping in time with the thrusts Marco made from beneath him.

"Marco," he whispered before he gained the breath to continue "wanna see your face."

It came to his attention Jean's eyes were closed so he clamped his teeth around the crook of his neck "Then open your eyes."

Jean shook his head "Not like....this...hah...'s embarrassing!"

"Do it, Jean, open your eyes" once he looked into the mirror and watched Jean open his eyes he grinned, licking up the side of his neck "just 'member this ya ever think o' leavin' me again Jean. I'm the the _only_ man that can make ya feel like this. Look at ya, you're a fuckin' wreck, sweaty and flushed, and that's thanks to _me_. See me inside you? Givin' ya the pleasure that makes ya cry out for me so loudly the neighbors are gonna _hate_ us. I love ya more than anythin' on this green earth so 'member this when ya think o' me an' I ain't here." He dropped the arm from around his thigh as he hastened his pace finally allowing them both to reach their orgasm. Marco tightened his hand around Jean's jaw forcing him to watch himself come in the mirror.

After a moment of regaining his breath Jean rolled away and Marco turned on his side running a lone finger up his spine "What's wrong?"

Jean's hoarse words were so soft he had to lean closer to hear him "Sore throat. Worn out."

Disregarding the mix of bodily fluids he pulled himself flush to Jean's back kissing his neck gingerly "Sorry 'bout that. I got a bit carried away today. When I get a little overboard tell me to fuck off."

Turning in his arms, Jean was wearing the widest smile he'd ever seen him show _"Hell no._ That was the **_best_** sex of my _life."_

"Glad to be of service. I think I had my job cut out for me but the reward was worth it. So how about we nap until we gotta get ready for the party?" Marco kissed the tip of his nose.

"We have hours until then," Jean reminded him.

"So? Sleep, have lunch, get ready and go. C'mon," Marco cuddled him and made sure he was okay before they went to bed. As far as they were concerned they could shower when they got up. Neither of them had the energy to carry themselves to the shower so they napped for a couple hours, showered, had lunch as suggested and then waited around until the time came much later in the night to get ready. Jean gave Marco a glare as he felt a dull ache in his hip before he leaned against him more than content with their situation. Once they were at the party everyone began hugging them and welcoming them back. It seemed Levi had neglected to keep his mouth shut and because of that Ymir had invited Marco's mother and sister.

Margret ended up crying when Marco recounted the details of why Jean had to leave. She'd bear hugged Jean almost crushing him as she apologized for everything she'd thought of him when he left. When she'd seen their rings she absolutely lost her mind but when Marco informed her of the promotion more tears flowed. Lots of alcohol proceeded to follow the next few hours as Jean drug the stingray blanket from the Jeep and wrapped it around himself. Everyone was giggling until Jean informed them they couldn't make fun of him for it when Marco had a stingray tattooed on his chest now.

Eren gagged as he saw their matching tattoos and laughed about how if they ran off on each other at least they could trade. Due to his comment Marco flipped him off and drug Jean to his chest while they all drank and traded stories. Bert and Reiner had been more than happy to offer him his job back when he informed them weeks ago about the case. When the case went national news it was hard to hide but with Marco at his side he knew he didn't have to worry. Ryan had been arrested by Levi and so as far as he knew he was a free man to live as he wished.

A life with Marco was all he wanted and the feeling had never been so incredibly mutual. As the clock struck 11:57 Marco removed the guitar from Ymir's clutches and began the one thing that made Jean see that different side in him the first time several months ago.

 _"I used to run in circles goin' nowhere fast I'd take a one step forward and uh, two steps back. I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to. Mmhmm, I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Hey, I wanna love ya baby. Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine, shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms 'round me well baby there ain't nothin' in this world I can't do. Sometimes it's hard for me to understand but you're teachin' me to be a better man. I don't wanna take this life for granted like I used to do. No, no, I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you."_ Marco gave him that famous shining smile as he finished the song just as the clock hit 11:59. "I love you Jean. You taught me how to be a better man, how to own up to my own shit, leave my past in the past, and most importantly how to put someone 'bove m'self. I want every year to begin and end the same so long as I live. With your lips on mine and me provin' over and over again just how much ya mean to me." Before Jean could say anything Marco was kissing him and holding him tightly.

The clock struck midnight signaling the new year and Jean tugged Marco harder against his chest. He didn't _ever_ want to let this go. Marco had done everything for him and more. The man in front of him had changed his life far more than he ever could have thought of. First he turned it upside down with the hurricane of him being so damn stubborn, charming, and adamant then it was him being sweet, considerate, and far more of an asshole than he ever thought possible. He had saved his _life_. Saved him from himself. He couldn't ask for more out of his life than the moment he was in.

Upon breaking the kiss Jean laid his head against Marco's chest as he raked his finger through his hair "Happy New Year, _Captain Bodt._ I love you."

"Happy New Year, Darlin'. I love you too," Marco squeezed him tightly.

Gazing up into warm chocolate eyes Jean reached up and cupped his cheek "Thank you for giving me my freedom, for giving me my wings, for making me a better person, for loving me and showing me how to love myself. No matter what happens I promise to never stop trying, to kiss you like every time is our first, to not let you go to bed mad, to love you more than life itself, and to always tell you how much you mean to me. I think back to what Petra said that day at the café. That moment when you look at someone and you realize whether you're lucky or screwed? She was right. I didn't decide to fall in love with you. There's a fine line between fate and coincidence but Marco every day I get to wake up to you and see the way you look back at me I know _fate screwed me_. I'm lucky you love me but I'm screwed because I know **nothing** in the world, no matter how exciting, will ever compare to the feeling radiating in my chest when I see you looking at me the way you do. I may be the teacher but you taught me the best lesson anyone ever has: that to love, and be loved in return, is the world's greatest gift. I never want to lose you again."

Intertwining their fingers Marco raised their joined left hands, kissing the ring over Jean's finger _"You never will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the survey here (it's just one question) and I will be accepting answers until Jan. 15th so be sure to answer!
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [here](https://goo.gl/forms/Gg6THUf2l1mJFIe82)  
> 


End file.
